A new life, and a new love
by maximumwolf242
Summary: Max has been abused by her step father Jeb for eight years, when a mysterious boy moves in next door saves her from being stabbed will he help max bring her abuser to justice, and will this mysterious boy give her the life she wants and deserves? rated for violence, language, and lemons...lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Maximum Ride! It belongs to James Patterson!**_

* * *

I held my stomach and gasped for air as I continued to get kicked, I felt his foot ram into my stomach again and again till he eventually stopped. "You've gotten what you've deserved, now get out of my sight before I kick you again!" My stepfather Jeb shouted. I weakly stood and walked up the stairs to my room; I got inside of my room and grabbed my journal and a pencil. I wrote about beating number 10,000 and used a lot of detail, one day that drunk bastard downstairs was going to get what was coming to him. I lifted my shirt to look at how bad the damage was, there was a clear boot print right over the bottom of my rib. I looked at the clock and saw that I had an hour to walk to school that was five miles away from my house, I grabbed my school bag and snuck downstairs. I was able to slip down the stairs and out the door, thank god Jeb gets knocked out from drinking more than forty beers a day.

I ran down the street and winced from the pain in my rib, I hated having to run to school every day, then end up being late, having to make up an excuse, then get a beating after I got home. After forty five minutes of running the school came into view, I stopped for a minute to take a breather. As I gasped for breath I saw a moving van go down the road I'd run up from, then it turned down the road that led to the neighborhood I lived in. I shook off the thought of another person living where I did, I continued to run towards the school. I heard the bell ring just as I got to the classroom door, I gasped in a breath and walked in cool and casual. I plumped over to my desk near the huge window in the classroom, I noticed a strange kid sitting at the desk next to mine. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, dark grey skinny jeans, and a pair of black convers. He had jet black hair with a chunk covering his right eye, olive tone skin, and eyes that seemed to match his hair.

I paid him no attention, I just sat in my usual seat and then remembered that the kid who had sat in that seat moved. I didn't know him, or acknowledge his existence this kid was gonna the same treatment. Homeroom started and all we really did was just conversate with each other, though I was silent I glanced outside the window and watched a few birds fly till they were out of sight. Homeroom ended almost as soon as it had begun, I grabbed my stuff and walked to my next class math. I noticed the kid that sat next to me in homeroom was following me, guess we had the next class together. As I walked into my math class I saw some petty popular girl and her gang of wannabes sitting at my desk, I walked over to them and put on a serious face(not that I already had one on.)

I slammed my hands on the desk, she looked up at me with her smug little grin. I gave her a death glare but she still didn't get out of my seat, I straightened my back up so that I appeared taller to her.

"You're in my seat if you didn't notice." I pointed out.

"Oh, am I? So sorry why don't you find a different place to sit." She replied putting on an innocent face.

"I suggest **you** find a different seat before **I** crack you're head open, got it." I sneered at her.

She got my message and moved out of my seat along with her friends, I sat down and noticed that kid from homeroom talking to Mr. Barns. The short brown haired man pointed to the open seat next to me, the dark haired kid walked over to the seat and sat next to me. Mr. Barns started barking out orders and commands at his students, then he saw me and gave me a glare that said 'oh so you showed up on time today.' This teacher and I hated each other, sometimes he'd yell at me for no reason. I kicked back in my chair and listened to his boring school talk, I only came to school because I got to get away from my stepdad.

"Ms. Ride put your chair down you know that annoys me!" Mr. Barns ordered.

"Yes Mr. pain in the ass." I said sarcastically.

"Why you little-" he said getting cut off by the laughing class.

"One more slip up Ms. Ride and you go to the principal's office." He threatened.

"Understood Mr. Dickhead." I replied giving off a salute.

The teacher exploded and pointed to the door, I casually walked out of the room like I was going home for the day. I walked to the principal's office and stood at the desk, the assistant there looked up at me and smiled.

"What can I help you with Max?" she asked kindly.

"Uh, I need to see Mrs. Holland please." I replied.

"Oh boy, did you and Mr. Barns have another morning argument." She giggled.

"As usual." I answered walking to the chairs on the other side of the room.

A few minutes passed then the principal walked out of her office, she saw me and smiled. I know what you're thinking, why does the lady at the desk and the principal like me so much? Well the first time I came up here I told them I'd had an argument with the same teacher, they laughed and thought it was funny how I said he was as short as a kindergartener. (which he really wasn't.) So I walked into Mrs. Holland's office and took a seat in front of her desk, she sat across from me and waited for me to explain why I was there. I explained the entire situation then she started laughing, I could tell she was laughing so hard because I could see a tear forming in her eye. She told me I'd get off with a warning and to go back to class, I got back to class and handed the teacher the note Mrs. Holland gave me. An angered look washed over his face then he pointed back to my desk, I took a seat and spaced out during class.

"So what happened?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to the boy sitting next to me, I knew he'd spoken because he was looking dead at me.

"Got off with a warning." I replied.

He was about to say something else before the bell to class rang, I went to all of my other classes. And each of them I notices that kid had all the same classes with me, and bonus sat next to me in all of them. I was a little scared to go to gym class, mainly because of my bruised rib. I didn't care, I went to my locker which thankfully wasn't around anyone else. I walked out of the gym and sat in the bleachers, I was shaky about being in gym with a bruised rib. We were playing Volleyball today so we got down from the bleachers and were divided into teams, as usual I was last picked and ended up getting on a team of people I didn't know. It didn't bug me because I didn't know anyone at this school, I had no friends and didn't need any. I got in the back of the court, and watched the ball fly in the air and groups of people on my team dive for it. I was the only person who didn't move from my spot, I'd move when the ball would come to me.

Each time the volleyball came at me I hit it, the ball came over to me and I went to hit it but someone jumped in front of me. I got elbowed in the rib, same spot that was hurt too. It hurt like hell but I tried not to scream from pain, I was so concentrated on getting the pain to go away that I didn't notice myself tumbling across the gym floor. I held my rib in pain and stayed on the floor for a minute, I had my eyes closed trying to hold my tears back. "Max you alright?" I heard the coach ask. I didn't respond I nodded my head and tried to sit up but winced from pain, he saw me holding my rib.

"I need someone to walk Max up to the nurse's office, now!" The coach called.

"I'll take her." someone announced walking over.

"You know where it is, Nick?" the coach asked.

"Yes sir." He answered.

The gym coach helped me stand and then walked off to get a nurses pass, I held my rib in pain and looked to see who was taking me to the nurse. It was the kid from my other classes, was it just me who thought it was creepy that he's in all of my classes? Nick put his arm around my waist to help me walk, the coach came back and handed Nick the slip of paper then he walked me to the door. I heard dome girls chuckling so I shot them a death glare and they silenced, I let out a chough halfway to the nurse's office.

"I can walk on my own Nick." I said.

"Fang." He replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You can call me Fang." He stated.

"Well Fang could'cha let me walk on my own please." I replied.

He let me go and walk on my own, on my own though I still held my rib in pain. We almost reached the nurses office when I got a shot of unbearable pain in my rib, I nearly collapsed down to my knees but Ni- I mean Fang caught me. He walked me into the nurse's office and when he walked in the nurse looked at me in shock, she rose from her chair at her desk and walked over to us.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Someone knocked her down in gym, I think she hurt her rib." Fang explained.

"Sit her down over there, while I get my things." She said pointing to a small couch.

When the nurse said 'things' she really meant a pair of rubber gloves, when she came back over to me she asked me to lift my shirt so she could she my rib. I shot a glare to Fang which said 'turn around' which he did, I lifted my white shirt up to where my rib was visible. When the nurse saw it she let out a loud gasp which caused Fang to spin around, both of them gazed wide eyed at the purple and slightly green bruise on my right rib. The nurse put her hand up to the bruise which caused me to wince in slight pain, I watched as she turned back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello this is nurse Angelika, I'll need to get hold of the nearest hospital please." She said into the phone.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." I said. "I'm fine."

"With a bruise like that you're far from fine." She retorted.

"Please, my family can't afford for me to go to the hospital. The pain is going away and I can breathe, so I'm fine." I told her.

She gave me a look that suggested I was crazy, she put the phone down then dialed another number. She stood there for a while with the phone up to her ear, she eventually sighed and hung the phone up. She looked over at Fang, who was standing at the doorway.

"Do you have any other classes with her?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"I'll need you to keep a close eye on her, tell the teacher that I said you could leave class if she starts feeling pain." The nurse said writing a note.

Fang simply nodded then led me back to class, I showed him that I could walk on my own I wasn't weak. School ended after about three hours, I was packing up my stuff when I saw Fang looking at me from a group of friends he was with. I walked out of the room and headed for home, I poked my rib as I walked and noticed that the pain was gone. I walked up a small hill then stopped to breath, I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Fang. Why the hell was he following me, I mean hello stalker-ish much! Anyway I didn't acknowledge his presences so I just kept walking, eventually I reached my front door. The thing that surprised me was to see Fang standing on the porch of the house next door, he was rummaging through his pockets probably looking for the key to the house. He shoved the key in the lock and entered the house, as for me I was greeted by my drunk father who grabbed me by the arm and flung me inside. Before disappearing into my house, I caught a glimpse of Fang staring down from a window in his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's P.O.V

I watched from my living room window as Max got dragged into her house, before she disappeared she saw me. Her eyes widened, she gave me a look that said 'stay away'. I waited a minute before I crept back outside and into her yard, I leaned down and glanced into the house by a slightly opened window. What I saw shocked me, Max was laying on the floor getting kicked in the ribs by a tall middle aged man. He suddenly disappeared into the kitchen, Max saw me and weakly walked to the window. I stood at the window and watched her open it, she looked frightened but strong she had an eye that was swollen shut and a busted lip.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm here to see if you're alright." I said back.

"Keep your voice down or he'll hear you!" she whisper-shouted at me.

"Who is he and why is he beating the shit out of you?" I whisper-shouted back.

"I'll explain it later, just leave before he gets back." She told me.

"Trying to run away are we?" a drunk voice asked.

Max pushed me down before the man saw me, she gave me a look that said 'stay quiet.' I did what her eyes said and hid in a nearby bush, only to hear the sound of shouting and oofing. Then there was the sound of screaming and something shredding. Shooting up I was shocked to see Max lying on the floor holding her bleeding shoulder, I jumped into the house through the open window and punched the guy in the face. He went flying back into the bookshelf behind him, after punching him I went over to Max and lifted her up. I ignored her scolding me for coming into the house, I quickly got out of the house again through the open window. I didn't want to take Max to my house so I ran into the woods, once there I did a quick 360 to make sure no one was following me. Once the ghost was clear I snapped out my black wings and flew into the sky, I looked down at Max to see her reaction to my wings. She didn't look shocked but surprised, she reached out and ran her hand down the feathers to see if they were real.

"I had wings too." She muttered.

"Then why didn't you fly out of there!" I demanded.

"I can't." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She whispered.

I landed in a forest far away from the neighborhood we lived in, when I landed I sat Max down on a log and looked at her wound, it was a shallow cut, it would have been deeper if I hadn't come in when I did. I took off my black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder, I pulled on the sleeves to assure that it was tight enough to stop the bleeding. Then I sat next to her, she looked as though she wanted to burst out crying but didn't want to, not in front of another person. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me, she looked up at me with confusion.

"It's okay to cry, just let it out, don't bottle it up." I told her.

Tears fell from her eyes and she buried her head into my chest so I wouldn't see her tears, "This is the first time in nine years that I've cried."

"Shh, it's okay just let it out." I told her.

Everything was silent, all that could be heard were Max's sobs. After she finished crying she pulled her head up and pushed herself out of my arms, she wiped a few falling tears then looked down to the ground, not making eye contact with me. I went to pat her back to help calm her down, she smack my hand away and jumped back.

"Don't touch there!" she shouted.

"It's because of your wings isn't it." I said standing.

She was silent, then she nodded her head.

"Can I see them?" I asked softly.

"Why would you, there ugly." she replied looking away.

"Max, let me see them I might be able to help." I told her.

She gazed into my eyes then nodded, a look of pain washed over her face. Then I saw her wings slowly rise, they were the most beautiful wings I've ever seen. They were white and brown, the long feathers were white with brown falling on top of them. Her wings dropped and so did she, I knelt down to make sure she was alright. She was out of breath and washed over with pain, I went behind her to examine her wings.

I took one of the wings in my hand and examined it, the bone of her wing had a slash mark on it. That bastard cut her wing bones so she couldn't fly, I could see that it had started healing but not enough to where she could fly. I tucked the wings back into place then helped her stand, she still didn't make eye contact with me.

"Max look at me." I said softly.

"I don't want to go back Fang, if I go back he'll hurt me again." she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V

What the hell is wrong with me, my emotions must be talking instead if my brain. Why was I confessing to a guy I just met? He put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to look into his eyes, I looked into his dark eyes and when I did I felt like I could melt.

"Why don't both of us go to the police, and turn that guy in?" he suggested.

"I-I... I'm afraid to." I admitted.

"Max how long has this guy been beating you?" Fang asked.

"Since I was nine, when my mom died." I told him.

"Why haven't you told anyone if it's been that long?" he demanded.

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone!" I shouted at him.

Fang walked towards me, I backed away from him till my back hit a tree. I tried to be strong and not show tears, but I felt them appear and my throat tighten up. God I hated crying, it made me feel weak. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a comforting embrace, I looked up and gazed into a pair of deep dark eyes. I was lifted into the air by Fang and his black wings, I couldn't get away from him because he was so high up and I couldn't fly.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Somewhere you'll be safe." he replied.

"What's your problem!" I demanded.

He didn't answer me, I got mad and wanted to know where he was taking me. I lifted my hand and punched him in the face, he took one arm and held his face with me slipping out of his grasp. I screamed and felt myself fall, I saw Fang reach his hand out to me then dive to catch me. The air gushed past me as fell to the ground below, "Fang save me!" I shouted. Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand push my head into his chest, just before we hit the ground Fang snapped his wings and caught the air.

"Idiot what'd ya do that for!" he shouted.

"You're the one who didn't answer my question!" I shouted back.

"So I deserved a punch in the face?!" He asked.

Then I saw the pink spot on his cheek from where I'd hit him, I rested my hand against his cheek. His expression softened and I swear I thought I saw him smile, he looked down at me with a confused but happy look. "Sorry I hit you." I apologized. He gave me a small grin and looked ahead at a small cliff with a small camping resort on it, he landed then folded his wings in. He put me down and walked onto the porch of one of the cabin, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and a man appeared at the door, he was tall with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Fang ma boy, how are you?" the man asked.

"good uncle Jeff, how about you?" he replied.

"I'm doing just fine, so what made you come visit?" Jeff responded.

"We'll my friend here got hurt, she's too stubborn to go to a hospital and get it looked at so I brought her to you." Fang explained.

"Is that so, well come on in." Fang's uncle offered opening the door.

Fang and I walked into the cabin, when I got inside Fang and I sat on the couch while his uncle made us something to drink. When he came back he sat on the couch across from us, he gave me a smile then had a serious look when he saw Fang's jacket wrapped around my shoulder. "Is it alright if I take a look at your shoulder?" he asked me. I was scared, I didn't know who this guy was. I backed away in fear, I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. "Max, it's alright don't be scared." Fang whispered to me. I nodded and Fang's uncle untied Fang's jacket from my wounded shoulder, I saw Fang's uncle look grimace for a moment. I looked down at my own shoulder to see how it looked, the flesh around my wound was stained with blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang's P.O.V

I sat next to Max I saw that she was scared so I took her hand, I squeezed it and told her that it was alright. When she got my jacket off of her shoulder I was shocked, it looked worse than it did when I first saw it. There was blood that had stained the skin around the wound which still had blood coming out of it, I looked into Max's eyes and saw that she was shocked as well by seeing her wound.

"So Uncle Jeff what so you think?" I asked.

"It looks pretty bad, but I think she'll be fine. I'll go get some bandages and disinfection to put on the wound." He replied.

"How long do you think it will take to heal?" Max asked.

"I'd say four weeks at minimum, so how'd you get this wound anyway Max?" Uncle Jeff asked.

"I….I uh.." she hesitated to speak.

"We were walking in an animal sanctuary looking at endangered animals, Max wandered off and when I found her she had the wound and when I asked he how she got it she told me that one of the animals cut her." I quickly answered.

Uncle Jeff gave me a skeptical look, then he got up and went to get the bandages and disinfectant. Max looked at me and gave me a look that said 'don't tell him anything, please'. After Max's shoulder was disinfected and wrapped up I told him that Max had nowhere to currently stay, Uncle Jeff offered for Max and I to stay in one of the open cabins, Max was going to protest against it but I told Uncle Jeff that she would. I wasn't going to let her go back to that place, not over my dead body.

Night fall came and Max was sitting on the couch watching TV, I told her she should sleep but she refused to. I sighed and sat next to her on the couch, she scooted away from me and I didn't understand why. Then I noticed she kept giving me this weird look, like I'd just kidnapped her or something.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you offer for me to stay here?" she answered.

"One, because you're hurt. And two, because I'm not going to let you go back to somewhere you might end up getting killed in." I replied.

"Okay then, why are you staying in the same cabin as me?" she asked.

"Are you crazy, you really think I'd let someone like you stay in a place like this all alone?" I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she grumbled looking like she was ready to hit me.

"I'm going to bed, you should soon." I announced walking down the hall.

"Hey get back here!" she shouted from the living room.

I smirked and entered one of the bedrooms, I took off my clothes leaving me in a pair of black boxers. My uncle said that since Max was going to be here for a while I could take her down to the store and get her some clothes, I turned out the lights and climbed into bed. I heard Max walk into the room across the hall then close the door, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hours of peaceful sleep passed by till I was awoken by the sound of thunder, and screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran to Max's room, I swung the door open and saw that Max wasn't in her bed but on the floor in the corner of the room. "Max are you alright?" I shouted running over to her. She didn't answer me she only muttered something to herself and cried, I knelt in front of her and asked her again what was wrong. She just shook her head back and forth shouting 'no don't come near me'! I lifted her off of the floor and laid her down on the bed, I pulled the blankets back over her. I turned to leave from the room but she grabbed my wrist and stopped me, I looked down into her sorrowful eyes.

"Please… don't go." She sobbed.

"Okay, I won't go." I whispered softly.

I crawled onto the bed and laid next to her, she moved closer to me till her head rested on my shoulder. After a while her sobs ceased and her breathing slowed, I looked over at her and saw the tears falling from her eyes. I wiped the tears away the falling tears, her brown eyes slowly opened and looked up at me.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

"No…" she replied sleepily.

"Alright then, go back to sleep okay." I told her.

"Fang promise me…. Promise me you won't leave me." she requested.

"I won't, not now not ever, promise." I promised her.

She smiled at me, "Good, Fang I feel so safe when I'm with you."

Her arms wrapped around me and she drifted off back to sleep, I put one arm around her and rubbed her back so that she would rest easier . I soon drifted off to sleep not long after she did, I rested my cheek against her blond hair and whispered goodnight.

Sunlight broke through the room and hit me dead in the face, I opened my eyes and immediately shielded my eyes from the sun. I looked down and saw Max sleeping soundly next to me, I tried my bed to get up without her knowing it. I was successful and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, my mom taught me how to make pancakes when I was little and that was really all I could cook. I didn't cook often, cooking was my friend Iggy's department. But Iggy lived with his girlfriend Nudge up in Colorado, I still talked with him but he rarely ever calls or text me so, ya know, whatever. I made six pancakes, a small pot of grits, and some toast all without burning the place down. Then I heard stomping footsteps then Max appeared from the hall in tears, she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't leave!" she sobbed.

"Max it's okay, I only left to make breakfast." I replied.

"Well why didn't you tell me before you left!" she sobbed again.

"Max calm down, I'm sorry I upset you." I replied wrapping my arms around her.

After she calmed down I fixed her plate and sat it down on the table, she picked up her fork and started digging in. I followed behind her, when we both finished eating we put our dishes in the sink and she went into the bathroom. I got dressed in my classic black t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and a pair of black convers. I walked out of the room and went knocked on the bathroom door, it was silent which made me worry.

"Max are you alright you've been in there for a while?" I asked.

"I'm fine Fang." She replied from the other side of the door.

"Max let me in." I requested juggling the knob.

"No don't come in!" she shouted.

I stopped and held the knob for a moment, "Max, please let me in."

The door slowly opened and I saw Max with her hands behind her back, I slowly closed the door and stood there. She looked upset but still tried her best to wear a smile, I heard something drip onto the floor. Looking down I saw a small puddle of blood, I walked up to Max and gently pulled her hands out from behind her back. She struggled but eventually allowed me to see them, Max had a small knife in her hand and her left wrist was bleeding. I let out a sigh knowing she'd cut herself, I sat her down on the toilet and dug through the medicine cabinet and drawers looking for Band-Aids and peroxide. I took the knife from her hand, I took a rag and lightly wiped the blood from her wrist. As I wiped the blood away I saw that she had scars all over her wrist, I glanced up at her. She was crying, her red puffy eyes looked from her wrist then to me. I bandaged up her cut then looked up at her, she was still crying.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she choked.

"Max I could never be mad at you, not for long at least." I replied patting the bandage on her wrist.

"It helps take the pain away." She muttered.

"I know, I use to cut too." I told her.

"What for?" she asked.

"My folks fought all the time, it helped ease the pain of seeing them fight." I answered.

"I'm sorry." She replied embracing me.

"It's alright." I replied patting her back. "Let go, I'm gonna take you to the store at the bottom of the mountain so you can get some clothes."

She simply nodded her head and I walked her out of the bathroom, when we got outside I spread my wings out and took her into my arms. I flew us down to the bottom of the mountain and landed in some trees near the store, Max and I immerged from the trees and entered the small store. Once we were inside I grabbed a buggy and we headed towards the clothing area, once we got there Max wondered through the clothes pick out a few outfits. Before we bought the clothes Max had to try them on, after she was done trying them on we went to the checkout line. As we stood in line Max clung to me something had obviously spooked her, I followed her eyes till they fell upon two cops walking towards us. Max stood behind me trying to stay out of sight of them, they stopped in front of our buggy and glared at us.

"I'm going to need both of you to come with us." One of them said.

"Why is that?" I asked coldly.

"We have reason to believe you kidnapped the girl behind you." The other sneered.

"Where did you get that idea?" I questioned the cop.

"Let just say a little birdy told us." His partner answered.

As they came closer I flipped the buggy, and Max and I headed for the exit. A line of police chased after us but by the time we got outside we disappeared into the trees, I grabbed Max and leaped into the air. By the time the cops got outside we were already out of sight, we landed in front of the cabin we were staying in and quickly got inside. Max collapsed onto the floor Hyperventilating I dropped to my knees and held her, she wasn't crying but it looked like she wanted to. I patted her back in an attempt to calm her down, that bastard must have told the cops I kidnapped her. My grip on her tightened I told her it would be alright, I told her she was safe.

"He's…gonna….find….me." she gasped.

"No he won't Max, I swear that I won't let him or anything hurt you." I told her.

"We have to leave…. Or they'll find us….here." she replied.

"It's a pretty big town, so they won't find us anytime soon. When your wound is healed we'll get out of here, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She replied.

I laid her down on the couch and turned on the TV to take her mind off of what just happened, I sat next to her and she immediately cuddled me. I held her close and told her she'd be alright, she nodded then went back to watching TV. About ten minutes later Max and I had fallen asleep, both breathing easy both relaxed.

_Dream_

_A scream emanated from Max's throat, I towards her scream only to find her blood covered body lying motionless on the floor. I ran to her holding her in my arms calling her name, then the door slammed shut and Max's father appeared. He had a knife in his hand, drenched in Max's blood. He came towards me with the knife, slashing it towards me while I tried my best to fight him off. He slashed his knife at me cutting every inch of me, he slit my throat then went back over to Max. I was weak and I couldn't move, the bastard jabbed the knife into her chest repeatedly till she eventually split in half._

"_Stop it leave her alone you bastard!" I shouted at hm._

"_It's all because of you, if you hadn't taken her away she wouldn't be dead. If you weren't so weak and powerless maybe she'd still be alive, its, all, your, fault." She chuckled._

_Then he disappeared, I weakly moved towards Max. I scooped her up in my arms trying to hold her together, she had tears in her eyes which were the wide and lifeless. I called out her name begging for her to say something, in a fit of rage and agony I cried for what I'd caused, for what I did to her. I let out a scream of agony and self-rage, then I took the weapon he had used on us, and ended my own life._

_End of dream_

"Fang?...Fang?" I heard someone whispered.

I jolted, "What happened?"

"You were shaking, did you have a nightmare?" Max asked.

"I'm fine Max, don't worry." I replied.

I pulled her closer to me then watched her smile, I gave her a small smirk. I heard a knock at the door, slowly I rose up and walked towards the door. I looked back at Max who got up and went to her room, I opened the door and saw uncle Jeff standing at the door. I sighed with relief, I thought it'd be Max's dad or the police.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by, see how you and Max are doing." He replied.

"We're doing alright, uncle Jeff if any cops come around here asking about Max or me, tell them you haven't seen us." I told him.

"Did something happen while the two of you were in town?" he asked in worry.

"It's a long story, you'd better come in and I'll explain it." I sighed.

Uncle Jeff came into the cabin and sat down on the couch, before I'd explain the story to him I went to check on Max. she was laying on her bed, I walked over to the side of the bed to see if she was asleep. She was looking out the window till she looked over at me, she sat up but I laid her back down. "You look tired, why don't you take a nap." I suggested. She looked at me with worry, then caved in and nodded. I gave her a small smile then left the room, I reentered the living room and sat on the couch. "Max was abused my her father.." I began. I explained the entire story, from when Max and I met up till now. As I told uncle Jeff the story his expression grew more grim, when I finished he simply nodded.

"Why haven't you turned the guy in yet?" he asked.

"Max said she didn't want to, she was afraid." I replied.

"Still if this has been happening for eight years, the guy should do his time in prison." My uncle stated.

"I know, we'll turn him in when she's ready." I muttered.

"Alright I'll be on my way, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." He announced walking to the door.

I nodded and walked him out, I waved goodbye then got back into the house. I stretched out my long arms and locked the door before walking towards the hall. When I got to the entrance of the hall I saw Max standing there, she had an angered and sad look on her face. I out my hands on her shoulders, right when I was about to ask her what was wrong she slapped me hard. I backed away in surprise and looked at her demanding to know what reason laid behind that, she suddenly began shaking and I could she her hands balled up into quivering fist.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"Why did you do it, why did you tell him." she replied.

"He asked what happened in town when I-" I tried to explain.

"So you had to tell him the whole thing, you couldn't just make something up?" she demanded.

"What did you expect me to tell him, did you want me to say 'oh I don't know they thought I kidnapped you!" I shouted.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted running towards me.

She jumped on top of me and started punching me, she punched me in the face then in the chest. I tried to push her off of me but she had me pinned, I grabbed her hair and rolled so that I was on top and she was on the bottom. I released her blond hair and grabbed her wrist, I had her pinned but she struggled and looked up at me with fright in her eyes. I took in a deep breath before I talked, I looked down at her.

"Look just because I told him doesn't mean you have to make such a big deal out of it, it's not like I told the whole world." I said rougher than I wanted to.

"So you're going to beat me too, just like Jeb did?" she asked with fear.

"I could never do that, I never would." I said truthfully.

"Why are you pinning me down then?" she demanded.

"So you wouldn't punch me again, and so I could do this." I said leaning down.

I locked my lips against hers, she tried to pull back but then started to kiss back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max's P.O.V

I remained against the floor with Fang on top of me, he kissed me. I tried to pull back but couldn't so I started to kiss him back, I felt him smirk against my lips then he pulled back. He looked down at me and smiled, he got off of me and helped me up. I looked up into his eyes, usually they were emotionless and un readable but now they were full of sparks and passion. I apologized for beating the crap out of him then watched him walk to his room, I walked to the bathroom deciding that I was in need of a shower. I turned on the hot water then undressed, I glanced at myself in the mirror and stared at the bruises and cuts on my body. I shook my head and entered the shower, I stood there and let the water pour over my head and was away my worries. Then I started washing my hair and body, once I was done I grabbed the towel that hung from the rod attached to the wall. I put reached for my clothes then stopped when there was a knock at the door, I wrapped the towel around my body then walked to the door.

"who is it?" I asked.

"The pizza man, honestly Max who else is staying here?" Fan replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Fang?" I asked.

"Uncle Jeff stopped by and brought some clothes for you, he went to the store down in town and bought them." He replied.

"Oh ok." I cracked the door open and he handed me a pair of pajamas.

"Hey are you alright, you look pale?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." I replied closing the door.

I changed into the pajamas which actually were pretty cute, it was a pair of grey shorts and a grey short sleeved shirt with black sleeves. I brushed out my hair and teeth then left the bathroom, I went into my room and crawled into bed. Throughout the night I couldn't sleep, I closed my eyes and told my brain to shut down but it didn't work. I opened my eyes again and saw Jeb my father, standing on the other side of the room with a smirk on his face. "Fang!" I shouted running out of the room. I ran out across the hall into Fang's room, he sat up when I came in but I jumped on him in fear.

"Fang!" I shouted again.

"Max what is it?" he asked.

"Jeb he was in my room." I told him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief arising from the bed.

Fang got up and walked into my room, he looked around the room but didn't see anyone. He came back and sat on the bed. He put his arms securely around me, he ran his hand down my back to calm me down.

"He was in there I swear he was." I told him.

"It's alright, if he was he's gone now." He assured. "Now go on back to sleep."

"Fang I can't go back in there." I said.

"Yes you can." He replied.

He took hold of me and practically dragged me across the hall, I frantically wiggled and struggled against him. I put both my feet against the doorway so that I couldn't get in, Fang pulled against me trying to get me to go back in there. I was finally able to get away from him, I held myself in fear and looked up at him.

"I can't go back in there knowing that I saw him." I shuddered.

"Fine then I guess you can sleep in my room." He sighed.

He reached his hand down to me I took his hand and he led me to his room, when we got back to Fang's room he laid on the bed. I laid next to him and wrapped the blankets around myself, I looked over at Fang who had his back turned to me. I snuggled against him then I felt him turn over so that he was facing me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He looked into my brown eyes and I looked into his dark brown eyes(at least that's what color I think they are), I felt him pull me closer barley leaving any room between us. I felt myself press against his warm bare chest, I took my hand and pressed it against his muscular chest. I traced over most of his stomach before he stopped me, he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head as he climbed on top of me. I looked up and could see the lust in his eyes, he bent his head down and kissed me. I kissed him back then felt him drag his tongue across my bottom lip, he wanted entry but I didn't know whether to give it to Him or not. Then he suddenly pulled back, he shook his head and held me away from him.

"Max, if we don't stop now then I won't be able too." he told me.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked him.

"I don't, but I don't want to hurt you or do something I'll regret." he replied.

I cupped his face in my hands, "Fang I've been kicked repeatedly in the ribs and cut, I think I can handle it."

He let out a chuckle, "Let's wait until your shoulder is better."

He got off of me and laid down, he wrapped his arm back around me and I laid my head on his chest. I slept soundly that night, with Fang next to me. When morning came I was greeted by a smiling Fang, I sat up and stretched out my arms. I felt my cheeks get warmer so I turned and glanced out the window, I heard Fang chuckle I turned and glanced over at him. He cupped my chin in his fingers and attached his lips to mine, he pulled away a second later and started chuckling again. I took a pillow and smacked him in the face with it, he gawked at me for a minute then I got up and went to change clothes. I stood at the doorway of my room I took in a deep breath then walked in, I walked to the closet and browsed through the few outfits I had. I finally made a decision and grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, after I finished changing I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. Fang suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scarred the crap out of me, I jumped back in surprise and lost my footing then fell. I sat on the floor of the bathroom rubbing my butt in pain, Fang silently giggled then reached his hand down to help me up. I took his hand then he walked around me and into the bathroom, he sat me down on the toilet then begun unwarping the bandages on my shoulder.

"It's looking better." He told me.

"How much longer do you think it'll take to heal?" I asked him.

"Uncle Jeff said four weeks at minimum, two weeks have passed so about another two weeks." He replied.

"Fang…" I muttered, gripping his shirt in my hand. "Can you take me there, back to my house?"

"Why the hell would you wanna go back there?" he demanded.

"There's something there I need, something we'll need to put him in jail." I replied.

"We'll leave now." He said.

I nodded and followed him outside, we stood at the back of the cabin. We looked into each other's eyes then Fang spread his wings out, he reached his hand out for me to take it but I shook my head. He looked at me with his unreadable gaze that began to widen, I spread my own wings out then we took to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fang's P.O.V

I flew alongside Max as we made our way to her house, I couldn't help but stare at her wings. Every few minutes she's flap her 13 foot wings, I guess she felt me staring at her because she turned her head to look at me. Just by looking at her I could tell she was scared, "Max everything's gonna be okay, you don't have to be scared." I said flying up next to her. She gave me a small smile then looked away, her expression grimaced as the neighborhood we lived in came into view. She pointed to her window then we landed on the roof, folding her wings Max opened her window then jumped inside. I mimicked as she did and once I got inside her room it was as I had predicted, Max's room looked horrible. The walls were stained and not painted, the wood on the floor was rough and split, all that the room held was a small brass bed, a wooden nightstand, a dresser, and a cracked mirror.

I watched as Max dug through the closet in search of something, she eventually pulled out a small grey locked box. She grabbed turned the box over and opened the small hidden compartment, she took the key to the box and unlocked it. Inside the box was a black journal, she took the journal out then put the box back in her place. Loud stopping footsteps came towards the door, I ran over and turned the lock on the door. I let out a sigh of relief then turned back to Max, she was standing at the window struggling to get it open. I went over to help her but stopped midway when I saw the knob on the door jiggle, the juggling stopped and when it did an eerie silence set in. Then _BOOM!_ The door suddenly split in two as a knife entered it, I turned heel and helped Max with the window. The sound of splitting wood sounded again and when it did we struggled faster, soon we saw the knife draw out again. The door was then violently kicked open by Max's father, the brown haired man staggered towards us with a crazed look in his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang's P.O.V (still)

As Max's drunk father came into the room I tried again to open the window but failed, Screw it, I took my foot and smashed it against the window shattering the glass. I had Max in my arms and was ready to jump out of the window with her, till a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and chucked me across the room. Max screamed as I hit the wall and fell to the floor, when I got back on my feet I rushed towards the bastard backing Max into a corner. He lifted the knife he used to cut the door and brought it down towards her, I jumped behind him and put my arms under his pits and over his shoulders holding him back. Max looked up at me in surprise, "Run!" I told her. She nodded and rushed to the door, the drunk bastard pushed me away from him and slashed his kitchen knife at me. He managed to cut my cheek then kick me full force away from him, I felt my back slammed against the doorway then I slumped over in pain. Max rushed to me as I fell to the floor, she lifted me into a sitting position she lightly shook me and called my name. He drunk father came staggering towards us, I weakly tried to get to my feet. I propped myself against the doorway and took Max into my arms, protecting her from him.

"There's no way in hell," I scowled. "That I'll let you hurt her!" I jumped towards him managing to knock him down, he stood and drove the knife towards me. I kicked it out of his hand then got punched in the face, I punched him back. I looked back to see if Max was gone, she remained against the door to overrun with fear not knowing what to do. While I got distracted the brown haired man kicked me again full force, this time I hit the wall in the hallway. Max ran towards me but was slung across the hallway, I called out to her but she didn't answer as she dropped to the floor. Then her father went to kicking her in the stomach, I jumped up and pulled him off of her. She coughed and looked up at me, I managed to get her into a sitting position before I was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away from her. Jeb grabbed Max by the hair and dragged her down the hallway towards the stairs, she reached her hand out to me and I ran up and kicked Jeb in the back of the head. I jumped on him and started punching the crap out of him, we rolled on the wooden floor punching each other. Without noticing we both violently rolled down the stairs, when we got to the bottom I was on top. I reached for the lamp on the table over us and tried to grab it, I successfully had the lamp in my hand and was ready to bring it down on until he knocked it out of my hand and it shattered. Instead I grabbed one of the shards and aimed it at him, out of the corner of my eye I saw Max standing at the stairs. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't kill him, even if he did deserve it I couldn't do that to Max. Instead of embedding the shard in his heart, I embedded it in his eye.

He shouted furiously in pain, I stumbled off of him and ran to Max at the top of the stairs. I turned and saw that bastard following me, he had pulled half of the shard out of his eye which he had tossed aside. When I reached the top of the stairs I grabbed Max and ran to her room, I ran her over to the shattered mirror and motioned for her to leave first. She jumped out of the window and spread her wings flapping into the air, as I began to climb out the window searing pain entered my back I turned and looked into the unharmed eye of Jeb. I elbowed him in the other eye and weakly jumped out the window, I spread my wings then flew alongside Max. She gasped in horror and spoke my name, I looked to see what she was looking at then I saw the knife in my back. I began to lose altitude and consciousness….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Man you guys must really like this story ha? Well heres chapter 8 i'll post chapter 9 as soon as i can! Enjoy and remember to R&R! :3**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Max's P.O.V

Before Fang hit the ground I grabbed his arm and flew us to a secluded area, I flew as far away from the house as I possible. I landed in a patch of trees then put Fang down, I had him lying on his side so that I could get the knife out of his back. The knife was embedded right in the center of where his

wings split, I pulled on the knife and once it got out I threw it away. I took off Fang's shirt to see how bad it really was, there was a small slit in between his wings I took his shirt and pressed it against his wound so that I could stop the blood flow. I saw Fang's cell phone sticking out of his pocket so I reached for it, I looked through his contact list for someone I could call to help us. Then I saw Fang's uncle's name appear and I quickly dialed it, I put the phone up to my ear and listen to the dial tone. I was in a panic while trying to sound not as high strung as she was, finally the dial tone ceased.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" he asked from the other side of the phone.

"This is Max, I need your help! Fang got stabbed and he's bleeding, I don't have anything to cover the wound with. I'm using his shirt to keep the blood from flowing out, I just I don't know what do!" I said with anxiety.

"Max calm down, how did this happen?" Fang's uncle asked.

"We went back to my house to get my journal, we were going to us it to help put my stepfather Jeb in prison. But while we were there he found us and Fang fought him off to protect me, then when we got out I saw the knife in his back. I got the knife out but he's bleeding a lot, and I can't fly him all the way back to the cabin." I explained.

"Where are you, I'll get in my trunk now and come get you?" he asked.

"I'm in a patch of trees near the entrance of the town at the bottom of the mountain, I can get up in the air long enough for you to spot me but I can't fly Fang to the top of the mountain." I told him.

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes out for you. While you're up in the air look for a red truck with a black line on the roof and lid." He said before hanging up.

"Alright I'll do my best." I replied hanging up the phone.

I shoved the phone into my pocket and got Fang into a sitting position to see if he had regained consciousness, nope still unconscious. I stood up with Fang's arm over my shoulder and my hand pressed against his back, I flapped my wings and gradually picked up altitude till I was fully in the air. I looked down at the cement road looking for the truck Fang's uncle had described to me, I started losing altitude which but I spotted the truck coming down the mountain. I landed in the back of the truck which began to turn around as soon as I landed, Fang's uncle opened the little window and looked at us from the back of the truck. He asked me about Fang's condition I told him that he was still unconscious, as I talked with him Fang began to regain consciousness. I was so relieved and happy that I wrapped my arms tightly around him and started kissing his entire face, thank god he was alive.

"Fang thank god your alive!" I cried.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me." He replied.

I had tears in my eyes as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, he winced from the pain in his back. I quickly released him and checked to make sure he wasn't in too much pain, he gave me a wry nod then I knew he was alright. We got back to the cabin Fang's uncle came around and helped me unload Fang from the back of the truck, we had his arms over our shoulders so that he could walk. Entering the cabin I sat Fang on the coach then turned to his uncle, I thanked him for helping us then told him that I could take it from here. He asked me if I was sure, I gave him a smile and a big nod saying 'yep'. When he left I ran into the bathroom and grabbed some disinfectant and Band-Aids, I went back into the living room and set the supplies down. I stood again and went into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and a rag, I glanced over at Fang to see how he was doing. He was leaned over like he was putting thought into something, I lifted the bowl and walked towards him I set the blue bowl down on the coffee table then rug out the rag.

"Can you face the wall, so I can clean your wound out?" I asked.

"Sure." He turned and faced the wall.

I placed the rag on the wound and slowly ran it up and down, "Does it hurt still?"

"Not really." He answered.

"I can't tell how deep it went, but I don't think it hit bone." I told him.

"Did you get hurt at all?" he asked slightly turning to make eye contact.

"Only a few scratches and bruises but I'll be fine." I said putting a large Band-Aid on his wound.

I stared at the wound as the memory of it happening returned, I felt my throat tighten up and tears well up in my eyes. Fang noticed my tears forming and immediately went to console me, he turned around and pulled me into his arms lightly stroking my hair and asking what was wrong. "It's all because of me that you got hurt, if I hadn't wanted to go back there you never would have gotten hurt." I sobbed. I felt Fang tense up when I finished speaking, he tightened him grip on me he held me so tight it felt like I was suffocating. I put my arms around him telling him how sorry I was for getting him hurt, he held me out from him then wiped my falling tears with his thumb.

"Max I got hurt doing something I wanted to do, I would die if that meant keeping you out of harm's way." He told me.

"How could you say something like that!" I shouted pushing him away.

He looked at me with shock, I clenched my fist and more tears appeared.

"Don't you realize how much of a burden that would be on me, knowing that you died for my sake? I mean I do think its sweet you'd do something like that for me but regardless, life without you would be a living hell…. I can't even imagine living knowing that the person I love so much sacrificed their life for me!" I spat at him.

"So you'd rather me let you get killed, Max if I lost you I don't know what I'd do with myself. I'd have a huge burden on my shoulders knowing I couldn't protect the woman I love, I'd probably end my own life so I could be with you. When I was protecting you from him I knew I was taking a stand to keep you safe, I didn't want to see you get hurt by him again or ever." He told me.

I was silent with surprise, that had probably been the longest sentence he'd said to anyone. I mentally scowled at myself for shouting at him, I look down to the floor then moved to hug Fang. I slowly warped my arms around him and laid my head against him bare chest, he put his arms around me and held me close. "Thank you for protecting me Fang." I whispered. He nodded then released me to go and put the items I'd used to patch up his wound away, I helped him then we went our separate ways into our rooms.

Nightfall surrounded the cabin we were staying in, I was taking a shower before I'd go to sleep. I don't know what Fang was doing, we hadn't spoken since I fixed his wound up. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, I quickly put on my clothes and started to dry my hair with the towel. As I dried my hair I couldn't get Fang out of my head, I should go and apologize I did push it too far didn't I? I opened the door of the bathroom and walked down the hall to Fang's room, I hesitated then lightly knocked on the door. After waiting three minutes I opened the door and peeked inside, Fang was laying on the bed breathing soundly. I slowly walked over to his bedside and looked down at him he looked so peaceful when he slept, I felt my cheeks burn up just by looking at his sleeping form. Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me onto the bed, I felt my cheeks get even warmer as I looked into Fangs eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max's P.O.V (Still)

I looked up into Fang's eyes as he pressed me against him, I flushed like mad I bet I looked like a freakin strawberry or something. Then he pressed him lips against mine, he turned over so that he was on top though he didn't pin me down like before. As he pulled away I caught a glimpse of the lust in his eye, I gulped as he slid my sleeve off of my shoulder so that he could see it. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but shudder under his gaze, which I could tell he liked.

"Your shoulder is heal and you know what that means?" he whispered.

"I know, it means you and me get to spend time inside of each other." I replied.

"You are correct, and here's your reward." He lightly chuckled.

He bent his head down and kissed me, I kissed him back and ran my hands through his black hair. He ran his hands from my neck down to my hips, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. This time I granted him entry, our tongues fought for dominance and when his tongue won he gently massaged mine with his. I felt him slid his hands under my back and pull me closer to him deepening the kiss, he pulled back then placed his lips on my neck. I moaned with pleasure as he moved his tongue across my skin, I pushed him closer to me I felt him slide his hands under my shirt and press his cold hands onto my warm stomach. He slowly pulled my shirt up till it was off and over my head, I shuddered which caused him to pull himself away from my neck. His eyes widened slightly when he saw my bare chest, I couldn't wear a bra because it would hurt my wings and pull the feathers out. I put my hands on the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, signaling him that I wanted it off. "Now it's your turn." I whispered into his ear. I pulled the shirt over his head then I tossed it aside, he kissed me again to draw my attention away from his hands, which found their way onto my breast.

Fang's P.O.V

I couldn't help myself, seeing her bare chest increased the lust. I kissed her so that she wouldn't see my hands move to her breast, I placed my hands on top of them then lightly squeezed them. I could hear a moan emanate from the back of Max's throat, I growled in satisfaction. I flicked her nipples with my thumbs then felt her arch herself into my touch, I moved my lips down to her left boob then took it into my mouth. I heard her moan again, god have I mentioned how much I love hearing that? I swirled my tongue around her nipple and started sucking on it, Max moaned again and ran her hands down my muscular chest to the hem of my jeans. She undid the button then slowly slid them down as I did the same to her, after we had our rounds of foul-play we spiced it up a bit. I had myself positioned at her entrance, I looked up into her eyes to see if she was ready.

"It might hurt at first but the pain shouldn't stay for long, are you ready to start?" I asked.

"I'm ready." She replied.

I slowly began to enter her, once I was fully inside a looked of pain washed over her face. I didn't move until I knew she was alright, she dug her nails into my back as the pain began to arise. "sorry, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded then gave me a smile knowing the pain had begun to subside, I could tell by the look on her face she was trying not to scream. Soon her grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure, I began moving and she soon followed my rhythm. As I withdrew and thrust into her she smiled up at me, I could see another tear forming in her eye "Pain?" I asked her. She shook her head telling me they were tears of happiness, I licked away her tears then kissed her. We both reached our climax screaming each other's names, I pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed.

"I…love you…Fang." She said as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you to, Max." I whispered into her hair.

We curled up under the blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms, I feared that the nightmare I'd had a few nights ago would return but it didn't. Moring arrived after what felt like an eternity of darkness later, I didn't feel like getting up so I remained laying in the bed with my eyes closed. I felt Max poke my cheek repeatedly till I opened my eyes, she gave me a smile and kissed me good morning. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes and shaking my head to wake myself up, I heard Max giggle next to me so I started tickling her in return. I stood, stretched, then got dressed as Max went into her room to do the same. I had on my classic look then entered the kitchen, I didn't feel like cooking anything so I just got a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels as I poured the cereal into the bowl, nothing good came to my attention so I just left it on the news. "Today in current news the search for Max Rides kidnapper is still in progress, a description has been provided by the stepfather of the girl was attacked by her kidnapper sometime yesterday. He described the kidnapper as a dark haired boy around the same age as the abducted girl, with pale skin. We have yet to find Max or her captor, if you see anyone in the area that matches the description given then please call the number at the bottom of the screen." The reporter said.

Shocked by what was playing on the news I nearly spit chunks of cereal across the room, I stood and ran to Max's door. She looked over at me in surprise when she saw how shocked I was, normally I hide my emotions when around others but this wasn't the time for that. I pulled Max into the living room and she stared in shock what had been broadcasted live on TV, "This is a huge problem." I told her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i know it's short... I just thought it'd be a good place to go to the next chapter. And because i like messing with you guy! I'll get the next chap posted soon!**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED ME OR THE STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES LIST, AND ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE LEFT A REVIEW!  
**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THAT GOES FOR MY FOLLOWERS 2! LATER :3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Max's P.O.V

Shit! This wasn't good; thanks to my drunk stepfather it looked like Fang had abducted me! I saw the number on the screen and reached for the phone that was in the kitchen, Fang wondered what I was doing but he didn't ask. When he saw Max glance back at the TV he then knew what I was up to, he grabbed my hand to stop me but the voice on the other end of the phone. We both made eye contact having a stare down, when the phone spoke again I put it up to my ear not taking my eyes off Fang.

"Hello?" the woman on the phone asked.

"Hi, this is Max Ride. Tell your reporter guy that he needs to get his facts straight, for one I wasn't kidnapped I willingly left." I said into the phone.

"I have Max on the phone, someone drive to the area on the caller ID!" the woman shouted.

I quickly hung up the phone, and Fang walked towards his room. He grabbed a bag from the closet and began stuffing the clothes he'd brought with him into the bag, along with My clothes and journal. I came to the door blocking him from leaving, I watched as he stuffed another pair of clothes into the bag.

"What are you doing Fang?" I asked.

"What'd you think I'm doing, you heard what the woman said people are gonna be here to get us. We have to leave as soon as possible, if anyone finds you they'll take you back." He answered.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked as he exited the room.

"I know a place we can go." He answered as he stopped in the kitchen.

"Fang what about your uncle, what are you going to tell him?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll think of something." He answered now putting food in the bag.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get here?" I asked.

He would have answered but the sound of multiple cars appeared in the front of the cabin, Fang pushed me to go to one of the windows in the back of the cabin. Quickly I entered one of the rooms and locked the door as Fang entered; he opened the window then paused when he heard the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door. He ran over grabbed me and leaped out of the window and ran into the forest behind the cabin, just as the door was forcibly kicked open by a man in a swat uniform.

As Fang and I got further from the cabin I saw Fang snap out his wings then take flight, I told him to let me fly on my own but he told me to wait till we were further out of sight. Once we did Fang grabbed my hand and dropped me so I could spread my wings out, once I did he released my hand and flew me to where we would stay. I looked back at the town we had stayed in; I flapped my wings then turned my head and looked back up at Fang. He looked tense like he was angry; I flew closer to him and took his hand. He looked over at me with a cold icy look; I frowned and looked away from him. I guess I made him angry, I got as close as my wings would let me and kissed him on the cheek. He glanced over at me but still gave me that cold glare; I released his hand and flew farther behind him. Part of me was regretting what I had done, but the other was cheering me on.

Fang and I landed after a while to rest; Fang had reverted back to his anti-social self. I sat next to him but I didn't say anything, I stared at him with sadness in my eyes hoping he'd catch sight of it. I saw him look away from my eyes, meaning he got the message I was sending to him. I stood and tried to conceal my anger, I was done playing nice girl I hadn't done anything wrong so I didn't deserve the treatment I was getting from him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just turned his back to me.

"Look Fang I haven't done anything to deserve getting the cold shoulder, ever since I called the news people you've been an ass to me. I know I didn't do anything wrong, so why are you treating me like I did?" I continued.

He still had his back turned to me; I was boiling with anger now. I walked up behind him and pushed him, I stood over him and watched him stand back up and walk away. I ran after him not finished with what I was saying, demanding an answer from him. I grabbed his arm and he turned his head to look at me, I looked into his eyes hoping he'd give me an answer. He turned back to facing the trees and I lost it, I slapped him hard across the face. I was so full of anger and sadness for him turning on me, he looked at me with shock then he returned the favor and smacked me. I didn't move I was paralyzed, I remained looking down at the ground. "We were fine staying there without them knowing it, why do you think I stopped you when you were calling them? I stopped you because I knew they'd use the caller ID to track us, I don't know why you called them but it was uncalled for!" he shouted. Then his eyes snapped open wide as he realized what he had done, he looked at me as I lifted my head and held the spot where he'd slapped me.

Fang's P.O.V

I continued to stare at Max in shock at what I'd just said and done, I took a step towards her but she shook her head and ran from me. I ran after her as she disappeared into the trees, damn she was a fast runner. I could barely keep up with her, then we reached a clearing and she spread her wings and I did the same. She shot up into the sky like a rocket then darted off into a different direction, I followed her but she was still faster somehow. Damn it, this is all my fault! If I didn't hit her and wasn't so cold to her she wouldn't be running from me now! This actually reminds me of something I read on my laptop one day when I was bored, I don't really remember how it went but it I think this is how it went.

_Who is there for you to turn to…_

_When the one person who can stop you from crying…_

_Is the one that's making you cry?_

_Should you even try,_

_To give him a second chance,_

_Or should you just forget it?_

_Should you run,_

_Or should you just keep crying?_

_Knowing that on the inside…_

_You're slowly dying? _

Or something like that, but anyway it reminded me of what was happening now. It hurt me even more now, knowing that I'm the cause for her shedding tears….god I'm such an idiot. I felt pain in my back from where I was stabbed, the pain was unbearable and I began to lose altitude. I didn't try to land I just let myself fall, I deserved to feel pain for what I had done. I made the one person I love the most….cry because of me, I could only imagine that the pain she felt now was even more unbearable than when she was beaten by Jeb. Why am I such an idiot, why did I have to do that to her?

I felt my body slam against the earth below, I didn't move, I didn't try to get up. I looked up at the sky and saw Max hovering over the area I had fallen in, she didn't come to me she only flew away. I felt my throat tighten up, and tears fall out of my eyes.

Max's P.O.V

When I saw Fang drop I didn't know what to do, I guess my instincts kicked in because I felt myself fly over to the area he had fallen from. I hovered over where he had fallen and I saw him, he was on his back with his wings spread out. I wanted to go down and see if he was alright but I was afraid to, I was afraid of Fang. I never thought he'd do something like that, I thought he was the best thing that happened to me…. but I guess I was wrong. I backed away and flew off, I didn't want to be afraid of him, I loved him. I knew I couldn't go back to the cabin, so I just flew till I saw a rain cloud approach. I quickly dove down and looked for somewhere to hide from the rain, if my wings got soaked I would have trouble flying. The rain appeared soon after I spotted the cloud, I found a cave and went inside. I made sure it wasn't occupied by any animals before I got comfortable. No sign of animal usage so I got comfortable, I shook some of the rain water off of me then sat down. It was cold inside the cave as was it outside, I just sat there curled together watching the rain fall.

I was hoping Fang got to somewhere safe before the rain fell, what if had gotten hurt when he fell, what if he was dying? I couldn't take it anymore I stood and ran through the forest back to where Fang had fallen, I stood in the open area but I didn't see Fang. I walked back to the cave I was using as a shelter, I guess him not being there meant he found a place to take cover at. When I got back to the cave I was soaking wet, I sat back against the wall rubbing myself so I could get warmer. I didn't know how to build a fire so I was pretty much screwed, I went back to watching the rain fall. I was hoping he was alright, I really didn't want to start crying so I tried to block Fang out of my mind.

Fang's P.O.V

I was flying hoping to spot Max from above but I didn't see her anywhere, a loud crash of thunder sounded and I heard someone scream. Max! I dove down towards the scream and saw a cave, it was dark inside and I couldn't see anything, when another crash of thunder appeared I saw Max. When she saw me she backed away with each step I took towards her, she now had her back pressed against the back of the cave afraid…. Of me.

Max's P.O.V

A crash of thunder sounded and when it did I saw Fang appear, the lightning lit up half of his face which caused me to scream in fear. I backed away as I saw him approach, I felt my back press against the wall there was no running from him now. He knelt down in front of me and wrapped his arms around me but I pushed him away, I was scared of him now he hit me which was all Jeb needed to do to get the beating going. I looked into his sorrowful dark eyes, I still feared him. He reached for my hand but I pulled it away from him, what was wrong with me why was I acting this way.

"So it's true, you're afraid of me now right?" he asked sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"You lied to me, you told me you'd would never hurt me." my voice cracked.

"I never meant to hurt you, Max I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I-" I cut him off.

"Liar!" I shouted. "One hit was all it took, then he started beating me. How do I know you won't be any different?"

He moved closer to me and took my hand as I began struggling, "Max listen to me, I so sorry that I hurt you. I was to stupid not realize what I was doing, when I was running after you all I could do was blame myself for what I had done. When I was flying after you and I started falling I let myself fall, I didn't even try to land because I knew I deserved to feel pain for what I had done to you. I can't even think of words to emphasize how sorry I am Max, please just try and find some way to forgive me for what I did." He said as he began to cry.

I was shocked when I saw that tear fall out of his eye, he closed his eyes and turned away from me. I guess this had been the first time in years that he had cried, I felt the hole in my heart fill back up as I reached my hand out towards him. I wiped the falling tears then wrapped my arms around him, I even felt myself begin to cry. Fang wrapped his arms protectively around me then rested his head on my shoulder as he continued to sob, "I forgive you." I whispered into his ear. He pulled his head up from my shoulder and looked into my eyes, I could tell he was glad that I had forgiven him because he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, when we broke the kiss we immediately shook from the cold. I saw that both of us were soaked, I looked over at Fang who had put himself back together.

"I don't suppose you know how to build a fire?" I asked.

"I do as a matter of fact." He answered.

"Good cause I'm freezing." I smiled at him, happy we were back together.

The two of us began gathering sticks and twigs that were scattered along the cave floor, Fang had managed to get a good size fire going. I sat next to the fire and tried to warm up, I saw Fang digging through his backpack for something. He came back over and wrapped a blanket around me, I looked up at him as he sat next to me. He didn't have any warmth wrapped around him like I did, he was trying to be all tough guy which I thought was adorable. I took part of the blanket and wrapped it around him, I rested my head on his shoulder as he started blushing. I kissed him then rested my head back on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you." He whispered as he rested his cheek against my head.

"I love you too Fang, goodnight." I whispered back, then closed my eyes to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang's P.O.V

I felt so peaceful it almost felt like I was dead; the sunlight slowly crept into the cave. The air outside was humid making it a little difficult to breath; there was a scent in the air that smelt like morning dew. I opened my eyes and looked around to see where I was; I guess I've gotten use to waking up in my room back at the cabin. I looked over at Max who had her head resting on my shoulder fast asleep, I silently and carefully moved her so that she was lying down. I paused for a moment and drank in her beauty; I took two fingers and lightly stroked her cheek. "Max." I whispered. "Time to get up sleepyhead." She turned over so that her back was facing me; I leaned over and put my hand on the opposite side of her so that I could see her face. I kissed her on the cheek which caused he to smile in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look up at me.

"Morning." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Morning." She whispered, coming up so she could meet me.

We eventually locked lips and stayed like that for a few minutes; I broke the kiss and went over to the book bag I had brought with us. I unzipped the bag and searched for breakfast, luckily everything on the inside of the bag was dry while the outside remained wet. I didn't find any breakfast food so I turned over the Max, she stood and stretched then looked over at me.

"Wanna go fishing?" I asked her.

She gave me a skeptical look, "We have food don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, just not breakfast food." I replied.

"And fish is what you came up with?" she wondered.

I shrugged then saw the confused and sad expression on her face, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What if when we go to turn Jeb in they won't believe us, then you would go to jail and I'd have to go back home." She answered.

"It'll be alright, we have your journal to back us up right?" I pointed out.

"Fang why can't we just forget that this whole thing happened, we can run away to somewhere we'll never be found. Then that way we can be together and no one will bother us about it." She requested.

I held her out and looked into her eye, "That bastard should rot in hell for what he did to you…we'll worry about running away when this is all over." I told her.

"When will we turning him in?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready too." I told her.

She turned her head and looked outside the cave, "I'm…ready." She sighed.

Max and I left the cave and jumped into the sky above, as we flew I saw Max look how she did before sad and confused slightly scared. I flew closer to her taking her hand in mine, she smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked back ahead when the town came into view; my expression grew grimmer as we approached the police station. We landed behind the building then we walked to the front silently and surprisingly unnoticed then entered through the doors, as soon as we got through the doors four cops came at us. I didn't fight back as they hand cuffed me and slammed me into the wall; I heard Max call my name and try to pull the cop off of me. She was taken by two of the cops and I was taken by the other two.

"Let go of me, don't take him! Fang do something please don't leave, you promised me you wouldn't." she called to me.

"I'll be alright Max, as soon as I get this mess straightened up I'll come find you." I called back to her.

Then she disappeared into one of the halls on the opposite side of the building, the cops holding me suddenly stopped in front of a door and threw me inside of an interrogation room. I slammed against the wall as I was violently thrown inside; I looked for some way of escape in case things got ugly. All that was in the room was a table, three chairs, and a blacked out window on the other side of the room next to the door. I tried to free myself from the hand cuffs but no luck; I was trapped in here not knowing what was happening to Max. Then the door opened and a man and a woman entered the room, I didn't say anything I just stood on the opposite side of the room and looked at them.

"My name is Detective Johansson; this is my partner Detective Zira." The man introduced his partner. "Would you mind taking a seat?"

I sat in the chair and looked over at both of them, preparing myself for questioning. I was hopping Max was alright, where was she and what were they doing to her?

"What was your motive for abducting her?" he asked.

"I didn't abduct anyone, I saved Max from getting killed by that drunk bastard father of hers." I answered.

"Why do you think he was trying to kill her?" the woman asked.

"One, because I was there when he nearly butchered her shoulder and two, because he nearly killed me when I was protecting her from him." I answered.

"If her stepfather would want her dead, then why did he tell us you abducted her?" Detective Johansson asked.

"So he wouldn't put himself in the open, he claims I abducted her so that he wouldn't get caught as an abuser." I answered coldly.

"How do we know you aren't making this up." His partner questioned me.

"One, because Max has the scar on her shoulder and two, she has her journal that we were gonna use to help back us up." I stated.

Max's P.O.V

God why did they have to take him, I'm in a small grey room with two male cops. How do I know they won't beat me or something, suddenly the door to my little grey prison opened. A woman with white-ish blond hair walked in, she dismissed the two offices then sat at the table that was in the room. I sat across from her, I was so shaken up without Fang here with me.

"How are you doing Max?" she asked.

"Horrible I need to know where he is, what did those two cops do with Fang?" I asked.

"You mean your abductor, he's being interrogated as we speak." She answered.

"He didn't abduct me, I willingly left that hellhole and went with him. He saved me from a place I would have gotten killed in like he said I would, god this is all my fault… if I hadn't called that number on the news this wouldn't have happened and we'd still be together." I said.

"Max, do you know what Stockholm syndrome is?" she asked.

"No, what is that?" I answered.

"Stockholm syndrome is when someone who was abducted or held hostage, starts to trust and show affection towards their captor." She explained.

"So you're saying that it's when someone falls in love with the person who took them?" I comprehended.

"Actually yes, you see since you were with that boy for so long you started to put your trust in him. The longer you were with him the more he played tricks with your mind, he tied you along so that you wouldn't-" she explained.

"No that's not like Fang!" I cut her off. "Fang loves me and I love him, he's rised his life for me and protected me from Jeb. He's hit me but only once and he regretted doing it right after it happened, then he chased after me and apologized he even cried begging me to forgive him. Now you tell me if that sounds like something an abductor would do?" I protested.

Silence filled the room; I knew Fang would never do that to me not after we… No what am I thinking? Fang loves me he's told me more than once and has done everything for me; he got stabbed because of me for god's sake!

Fang's P.O.V

"I'm telling you I would do anything like that to Max!" I shouted. These detectives were making it sound like I didn't care about Max at all, saying that I was just dragging her along for the ride. I clenched my jaw in anger if I wasn't hand cuffed, then I would have punched this guy square in the jaw.

"Then if you weren't fooling her how were you treating her?" he asked.

"I'd do anything for Max; I even got stabbed by that crazy bastard in order to protect her. I'll admit that while we were together I did do something I regret, I made her afraid of me. We got into a stupid argument and I hit her, she ran from me and I chased after her. When I finally caught up to her I told her how sorry I was, and that I didn't mean anything I said. I begged her to forgive me because I couldn't live knowing that I'd hurt her, that I was the reason for making her cry!" I answered, meaning every word.

"We'll need to look further into this, for the mean time you will remain here in our custody." Detective Zira stated.

"Can I at least be with Max, please I don't care what happens to me just let me be near her if I'm not she might break down and hurt herself." I requested.

The detectives eyed each other, "Haa.. alright but you'll be under surveillance so we'll be able to hear every word you speak." Detective Zira agreed.

"And one more thing, could I get these hand cuffs off please?" I asked showing them my chained wrist.

I was escorted to the other side of the police station to Max's interrogation room, when we reached the door to the room I got my handcuffs off then the door was opened. When Max saw me she stood from her seat and ran over to me, she wrapped her arms tightly around me I did the same to her then watched as the detectives closed the door. Leaving us alone together, in the little grey room.

* * *

**A.N/ Hey guys! just to let you know in this story or any others that have been recently posted, if any of them have a mix up between character P.O.V's its because i haven't been getting much sleep lately so I'm like half asleep when I'm typing.**

**Also check out the new story i posted called The Exorcist with unknown abilities!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max's P.O.V

Fang and I stood there for a minute just holding each other, I was so glad he was here and that he was alright. He walked me over to the table and sat me down in one of the chairs, he pulled the chair that was on the other side of the table next to mine and sat down in it. Fang's soft expression turned to still and grim, he must have gotten lost in thought. Took his hand and squeezed it tightly, he looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"I guess you're uneasy about being in here too ha." I said.

He nodded then pulled me towards him, "I'm glad you're alright."

"On the outside at least." I stated.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, a look of worry washed over his face.

"What do you mean, what did they do to you?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Fang, do you know what Stockholm syndrome is?" I replied.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with any of this?" he asked shooting up out of his seat.

"The detective that was talking with me mentioned it, then she… she said that since I've been with you for so long I started to put your trust in You. That you didn't really care about me, and the longer I were with you the more you played tricks with my mind…" I paused.

"Is she crazy?" Fang demanded. "Max I would never do to that to you, I love you, and just like I said before I'd die if that meant keeping you safe."

"I know Fang, and just like I told the detective, that doesn't sound like something you would do." I said softly.

I stood and wrapped my arms tightly around him, he put his arms protectively around me. He sat back down with me still in his arms, he was holding me bridal style as he leaned back in the chair. He looked down at me and pulled me closer to him, "why don't you get some rest, you look worn out." he suggested. I simply nodded then rested my head against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body suffocate me then I shut my eyes.

No one's P.O.V

Detectives Zira, Johansson, and Isabel-the woman questioning Max- all stood and observed the two through the blacked out window, they had listened to the entire conversation between the two individuals. Now Max was asleep while Fang was holding her protectively, now the dark boy was looking around the room almost as though he were searching for something.

"So what have we gotten from them?" The chief of police asked entering the room.

"Not much sir." Detective Johansson replied.

"Has the bag the boy had been searched yet?" her asked.

"Yes sir, the bag contain clothing, food, and a journal." Detective Zira answered.

"What was written in the journal?" Detective Isabel wondered.

"A very detailed description of beatings done by the stepfather, she had the days, month, and years titled above each section of writing." She explained.

"We'll bring him in for questioning tomorrow morning, its late why don't you three go home I'll get someone else to keep an eye on them." The chief suggested.

"Actually if it's alright sir I'd like to stay here, I'll take full shift." Detective Zira offered.

"Alright then, you two go on home." He answered.

Detective Zira turned back to the glass and observed the two teenagers, once everyone else cleared out of the room she walked into the interrogation room Fang and Max were in. She silently closed the door behind herself then sat in the chair that had been replaced on its original side of the table. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the metal chair, eyeing Fang as he eyed back. Then her eyes fell on Max who was breathing soundly, what Fang had said about having to be near her must have been true.

"I see she's sleeping peacefully." Detective Zira stated.

"Yeah, guess she is." Fang answered.

"How long have the two of you been together?" she asked.

"About a month now." He answered.

"Tomorrow we'll bring her stepfather in and question him." she announced.

"About time." He muttered.

The detective stood from her chain and walked out of the interrogation room, she closed the door behind herself then took her seat at the desk in front of the window.

Fang's P.O.V

I was glad to hear that they were bring Max's drunk old man in for questioning, I wondered how Max would react if she saw him. I didn't put too much thought into it because I already know how she'll react, she'd be backing away from him in fear and calling for me to protect her. I held Max tighter at the thought of him being near her, I felt my stomach churn and my jaw clench. I suddenly felt a hand touch my cheek, I looked down into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, Max's eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking, tomorrow they're bringing Jeb in for questioning." I told her.

I saw her eyes open wider at the sight of that name, then she smirked knowing that he would be put in prison. I was tired of sitting in the stupid metal chair but it was either it or the floor, I decided to remain in the chair with Max sitting on me.

"I love you." I whispered as I tried to fall asleep.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

We both drifted off to sleep, or at least I pretended to…even though I was with Max I wasn't going to rest easy knowing that we weren't alone. I rested my head against Max's hinting her that I had fallen asleep, I had actually began to drift off into the darkness I still told myself not to fall asleep. I woke up a while later guessing it was morning, I opened my eyes the same time Max did. We gave each other a small smile, then both stood and stretched sitting in those chairs was painful. Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked Jeb along with Detective Zira, as soon as Max laid eyes on him she screamed and backed away into the corner of the room. I ran over to her embracing her then I looked over at him, he entered the room and moved towards Max.

"You stay the hell away from her!" I shouted.

"Max sweetie what caused you to scream?" Jeb asked with a fake smile.

"Back. The. Hell. Away." I scuffled to hold my anger.

"Stay…away from me! Fang get me away from him please." Max mumbled.

"Sir please step away from them, The two of you please step out." The Detective requested.

I nodded then carried Max towards the door, "stay in the room on the other side of the door, don't leave till I do." The detective whispered before I left. I nodded and did as she said, as soon as we left the small interrogation room I sat Max down in one of the chairs in the larger room. I saw Max stare into the window that gave us a view of the interrogation room, I stood next to her placing my hand on her shoulder and telling her it was alright. She didn't take her eyes off of the two in the interrogation room, Detective Zira pulled out Max's journal and put it on the table so that Jeb could see it.

"Do you recognize this?" Detective Zira asked.

"Of course, that's Max's journal isn't it?" he replied, looking at the black book with one eye.

"Are you aware of what is written inside the journal?" she questioned him.

"I can't say that I do, you see Max is a very secretive girl she always seemed to keep secrets as secrets ever since she was a child." Jeb answered with a smile, a fake one.

"I am aware that you are Max's stepfather, exactly how long have you and Max lived together?" The Detective questioned.

"I married Max's mother when Max was nine and she's seventeen now, so I'd say what eight years now. My wife had passed away in a car accident it was very hard on us, especially on Max." he answered.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Zira stated. "Now inside the journal Max had written about you beating her, and judging by the first it was written in up till now it sums up to the time been married to Mrs. Ride."

"I can't imagine why she would write such things, the three of us were a loving family. When my wife passed Max was so upset she kept herself isolated in her room for days even weeks at a time, I tried my best to try and cheer her up but she just pushed me away." Jeb said placing sorrow in his voice to make him sound innocent.

"That's a lie!" Max shouted.

The two in the room didn't react to her outburst, I consoled her as she clenched her hands into fist trying to hold her back her anger. Something inside suddenly happened and Jeb threw a chair at the window and started shouting, Detective Zira tried to calm him down but it didn't work. The enraged man lifted a chair and aimed it at the detective on the floor, I quickly ran inside and kicked Jeb back into the wall. He swung the chair at me but I managed to dodge it. I kicked his arm in order for him to release the chair, he maintained his stone grip on the chair and hit me with it. I grabbed the chair and threw it at the wall then leaped on Jeb, I went to punch him but I was pulled back by two cops who had entered the room. I struggled against them and Jeb did the same by the cops holding him, when I was released I saw Max sitting on the floor helping Detective Zira up. The detective had a bleeding spot on her forehead from where she'd been hit, Max helped her off of the floor then Jeb was hauled away by the two cops. He gave Max an evil grin and stuck his foot out towards her, one of the cops smacked him in the back of the head then smiled at Max.

"Fang are you alright." Max asked as I dropped to my knees.

"Fine…Chest hurts…." I gasped.

"Well I'd imagine since he hit you with a chair, are you gonna be okay?" she stated.

I chuckled, "Yeah…I'll be alright."

She gave me a wry smile then helped me stand up, I looked over and saw some of the officers' patch up Detective Zira's bleeding forehead. She glanced over at us after the police left, she walked us out of the interrogation room and into a room with lots of other detectives sitting at their desk answering phones, looking through files, discussing cases and what not. Max and I were sat over at Detective Zira's desk, the dark haired woman sat at her desk then glanced at us again.

"So what did happened to make him attack you?" Max asked.

"I told him I could see through the act he was playing, then he lost it." She answered.

"So you saw it too." I stated leaning back in the chair I was in.

All three of us exchanged looks then silence set in, suddenly a crash and a few screams came from the main room of the station. The three of us ran into the room with a few others following behind us, two cops were lying motionless on the floor while the glass on the door was shattered. I ran over to the two cops lying motionless cops I pressed two of my fingers against each of their necks, no plus I looked over at Max in shock "They're both dead." I said in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Max's P.O.V

D-Dead? How could that be, I stood frozen in shock. I looked over at the shattered door then back at the two cops, I didn't know what to do I couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating then I began to shake and I dropped to my knees, I put my hands on my heart I felt my body plus and then I fell on my side breathing more and more rapidly. I didn't know what was happening I wanted to close my eyes but I was scared to, Fang came over and had me in a sitting position. "Someone call an ambulance! She's having a heart attack!" Fang shouted. The man at the desk nodded and hurried to the phone, Fang looked down at me and told me to breath. I was scared and my breathing got more rapid and rapid, I closed my eyes and my head fell against Fang chest. I heard shouting and sirens, I heard Fang say something but it was faint then I passed out.

I woke up to find myself lying in a hospital bed shocked I shot up and looked around, I was alone in the room Fang wasn't next to me like I hoped he'd be. I held my head and tried to calm myself down, then the door to the room opened and Fang walked in.

"Hey your finally up, are you alright how do you feel?" he asked me.

"Like I was hit by a bus, ugh, what happened anyway?" I replied.

Fang sat in the chair next to my bed, "You had a heart attack after you saw the two dead cops, we managed to get you to the hospital just in the nick of time."

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"The doctor said you should stay the night just to be safe." He answered.

"Will you stay here with me?" I requested.

"I can stay as long as the visiting hours are up, if I stay longer they'll kick me out." he responded.

"Oh…" I muttered. "Fang I'm scared to be here alone, what if I need you how will I know you'll come?"

Fang took off his black jacket and put it over my shoulders, "I'll be by right here, even if I'm not in sight just know I'm in your heart and that I'll come whenever you call me. I swear that I'll never let anything or anyone separate us, even if we're not visible to each other I'll be with you in your heart and your mind."

Fang gave me a reassuring smile and kissed my forehead, telling me I was alright. He pulled away and looked to the door when a nurse walked in, she was slightly shocked when she saw Fang in the room.

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." She said gesturing to the door.

"Fang I don't want you to go." I said on the verge of tear as I hugged him.

He hugged me back then stood, "don't worry Max I'll come first thing in the morning, now get some rest." He leaned down and kissed me.

He turned to the door again, "Fang I'm scared to be here, don't leave please." I begged.

"Max I have to go now, but don't worry I promise I'll be here when you wake up okay?" he replied.

"Alright." I said, then watched him walk to the door. "Fang wait what about your jacket?"

"Keep it, it'll make you feel safe." He said as he left. "Bye."

"Bye…" then he was gone.

I laid down putting my head on the pillow, I had Fang's jacket pressed against my chest with my arms wrapped around it like a child would hold their teddy bear. Fang was right, having something of his with me made me feel safe. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, I held his jacket close to my chest. I smiled as Fang's face filled my thoughts, I finally managed to fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I tightened my lids over my eyes as the sunlight slipped into the room, I felt a hand being placed on my head moving my bangs and tucking them behind my ear. I opened my brown eyes and saw Fang leaning over my bed, his face centimeters away from mine. He smirked and said good morning then gave me a kiss, I was so happy to see him that I jumped out of bed and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around him waist. He stumbled back by the force of my body being pushed full force against his, he chuckled then sat me back down onto the bed.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I replied.

"One problem, we won't be able to leave town." He said in a serious tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Since Jeb killed those two cops we're seen as potential targets, so until he's caught Detective Zira offered to let us stay at her place." He explained.

"I see, think we can trust her?" I asked.

"I think so." He answered.

I was discharged from the hospital thirty minutes after our conversation, Fang led me out of the building and over to a black car. Fang opened the door and let me climb in first before he did himself, while we waited in the car Detective Zira was talking with an officer on the nearby sidewalk. After a few minutes she got into the car and cranked the engine up, before she drove off her eyes looked back at Fang and I through the little mirror thing.

"So how are you feeling Max?" she asked.

"Better." I answered.

"Has Fang already explained everything to you, about the two of you staying at my place?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"You can just call me Zira, to be perfectly honest I hate it when people call me ma'am." She stated.

"Oh sorry." I apologized.

"No big deal." She giggled then smiled at me.

I looked out the window wondering where Jeb was and what he was planning on doing, I was still wanting to know how and why he killed those cops I shivered at the mere thought of seeing him do that. Fang put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to him, I put my head on him shoulder and he rubbed my back to help calm me down. I smiled and looked up at him, then the car came to a stop in front of an apartment building. "Here we are." Zira announced getting out of the car. Fang climbed out then I followed behind him, the three of us walked towards the red brick building. When we got inside we walked over to the elevator Zira pressed one of the buttons then the door closed, when the elevator stopped we walked down the silver hallway till we stopped at a black door. Zira dug through her bag for the keys, the door clicked open then we all entered, I gotta say her place was pretty fancy. Most of the furniture was black and white in the living room, while the kitchen was mostly brown and tan, and in the living room was a huge window with and awesome view of town.

"Make yourselves at home, can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asked.

"Water will be fine." Fang and I said at the same time.

She nodded then walked into the living room while Fang and I sat at the table in the kitchen, I gazed out the window observing the town below. The soft thump sound of a glass being placed on the table brought me back to reality, Zira smiled at me then gazed out the window herself. She took a seat in the table across from Fang and I, she watched as I took a sip of the water she had placed on the table.

"So Max if you don't mind, would it be alright if I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied, looking over at Fang for a moment.

"Do you know anywhere your stepfather would be at now?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry but…I don't." I answered.

"Does anyone else know he's been doing this to you?" she asked.

"Fang's the only one whose found out." I lied, I didn't want to bring his uncle deeper into this.

"How long have you been hiding this?" she asked.

"Since it started, which was eight years ago." I muttered.

"What caused it to start?" she wondered.

I was silent trying to hold back the tears, Fang suddenly shot up from his seat and shouted "That's enough, you only said a few questions not a full interrogation."

I grabbed Fangs shirt and he looked down at me, "It's okay Fang, just sit down please."

He did as I had asked and sat back down in his chair, I turned back and faced detective Zira.

"When I was nine my mom died…in a car accident. I was in the car with her but I survived, when Jeb found out she had died he started drinking all the time. One day he was really drunk and he started kicking and smacking me around…he said that it was my fault she had died. He kept on saying that each time he beat me…I got tired of it one day and decided to runaway but when I was getting ready to leave he stopped me, then he said if I ever told anyone about him beating me or tried to run again he'd…he'd kill me." I explained.

"I see, I'm sorry this happened to you Max. I'll show you guys to the room you'll be staying in." Zira said.

Fang and I nodded then followed her to a short hallway with two doors, inside one room was the bathroom and the other a guest bedroom. It was early afternoon so Fang and I mainly stayed in our room, I was flipping through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. I looked over at Fang to see what he was doing, he was sitting on the window seat in the room and was looking out the window. I found nothing good to watch so I turned the TV off, I got up from the bed and walked over to Fang. He looked up at me to see if anything was wrong, I shook my head then he turned back to looking out the window. I climbed onto the window seat and laid on Fang, he put a protective arm around me then kissed me. I pulled back and laid my head on his chest, I felt his hand run up and down my back I felt my throat tighten up I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he heard me sniffle.

"I can't get that day out of my head, ever since I brought it up I can't stop thinking about it." I replied.

"What can I do to help make you feel better?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know Fang, I'm scared to go to sleep because I don't know if I'll have a nightmare or not. I can't even close my eyes without getting flashes from when the accident happened, god I feel so pathetic." I choked.

"It's okay Max, what do you usually do to get things off your mind?" Fang asked holding me out so he could wipe my tears.

"Well I'd come and find you." I answered.

"Okay then what about before you met me?" he chuckled.

"I'd go for a fly." I responded.

"Or you could…" he suddenly paused and gave me a malicious grin.

"Could what?" I asked almost wishing I hadn't.

"Get tickled." He said as he started tickling me.

I started laughing and tried to push his hands away from me, his hands didn't budge and I started to lean backwards. "Fang stop it…can't breathe." I said half laughing. He leaned over me and looked into my eyes, he stroked my hair till his hand eventually found its way to my cheek. He stroked my cheek with his fingers then gave me a full smile, one he'd never given me before this was a smile of pure happiness. I started to blush as his face inched closer to mine, he locked his lips against mine and we stayed that way for a long time. He pulled away and smiled down at me, I returned his smile then reached up and touched his cheek where Jeb had nicked him with a knife.

"Now how is that I found…and fell in love with a guy like you?" I asked.

"How is it that I found and fell in love with a _girl_ like you?" he asked back.

"You are so not funny sometimes." I said playfully pushing his chest.

"So I'm funny now am I?" he joked.

"Alright pretty boy now your pushing your luck." I joked back.

"I'll take my chances." He leaned down and kissed me again.

I felt myself melt into his hands, I threw my arms back around his neck and he pulled me closer. We pulled back at the same time then rested our foreheads against each other's, Fang rubbed his nose against mine like you see those couples in the movies do.

"I love you so much Fang." I said hugging him.

"I love you too Max." he replied if even possible holding me closer to him.

Then there was a knock at the door, Zira stood at the door but she didn't come in. "Hey guys I have to step out for a while, I shouldn't be gone long will you two be ok here on your own?" she asked. Fang nodded then we watched as she closed the door again, I laid my head back down on Fang's chest and we looked out the window. I got hunger so I got up and went into the kitchen with Fang following behind me, I grabbed an apple to eat while Fang drank a glass of water. I spaced out while I ate I had so much on my mind that it felt like my head was going to explode, "Max!" Fang shouted trying to get my attention. My head shot up and I looked around, dang it I thought someone was in the house or something.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"I called you seven times and you didn't say anything." He said bluntly.

"Sorry guess I spaced out." I said shrugging.

"I'm bored." He said leaning against the wall.

"Me too, What'cha wanna do?" I wondered.

He gave me a dirty grin, was he crazy we couldn't do that here!

"Are you insane?" I blurted out.

"Last I checked no." he answered.

"We can't do that here!" I shouted blushing.

He came towards me and backed me against the wall he smirked then kissed me he held the back of my head so I couldn't break the kiss, not that I would anyway. What started as a little kiss turned into a full out make out session, Fang had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. We pulled away in need of air, I looked into his eyes and could see the desire in them. I told him no and that we couldn't do that here, then get this… he tried to give me a very non-convincing pouty face. I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair like he was a little kid, I gave him a peak on the cheek and a small smile.

"When we get out of here we'll do it okay." I told him.

"But Maax, I can't wait that long." He wined, very un-Fang like.

"I'm sure you can." I replied releasing his arm from my waist.

I walked about a foot away before he ceased me again, I turned my head and looked into his eyes as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Let me hold you, just a little longer?" he requested. I nodded and led him to the couch so that I could hold him too, he wrapped my arms around me like I was a new toy his parents had bought for him. He closed his eyes and let out a peaceful sigh, I smiled and looked outside at the clear blue sky.

"Hey Fang…" I said.

"Hhm?" he replied.

"We should get a place like this, when we run away." I said snuggling against his chest

"Yeah…we should." He agreed.

He closed his eyes again and held me closer to him, his breathing softened as time went by. When I pronounced him asleep I got off of the couch silently and walked to the bathroom, I really needed to get my head cleared and taking a shower always helped with that, I made sure it was quick so Fang wouldn't freak when he got up and realized I was gone. Before I hopped into the shower I saw an IPod hooked up to a charger thing, I picked it up and observed it. I don't think Zira would mind if I used it would she? I went to the search button and typed in my favorite song 'in the shadows' by the Rasmus, when the song started I hopped into the shower then got out when it ended four minutes later. As I stepped out and wrapped a white towel around myself a song I hadn't selected came on, I listened to the lyrics for a minute then went to see who the artist was. It was Miley Cyrus and the name of the song was 'right here', I got sucked into the song and sat on the toilet to listen to the song. "_I'll be right here where you need me, Anytime just keep believin', And I'll be right here. If you ever need a friend, Someone to care and understand. I'll be right here… All you have to do is call my name, No matter how close or far away Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin' And when I can't be with you dream me near Keep me in your heart and I'll appear All you gotta do is turn around Close your eyes, look inside I'm right here… Isn't it great that you know that I'm ready to go wherever you're at Anywhere I'll be there All you have to do is call my name No matter how close or far away Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin' And when I can't be with you dream me near Keep me in your heart and I'll appear All you gotta do is turn around Close your eyes, look inside I'm right here Whenever you need me There's no need to worry You know that I'm gonna be Right here! Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin' And when I can't be with you dream me near Keep me in your heart and I'll appear All you gotta do is turn around Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here, oh yeah yeah, I'm right here_." The song sang.

The lyrics of the song reminded me of what Fang had said back when I was in the hospital, I stood and got dressed then started drying my hair. When I finished and was all clean I left the bathroom, Fang was still napping on the couch. I knew I couldn't watch TV in the living room with Fang sleeping in there so I went to the guest bedroom, I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. I found the news channel and decided to watch it, I wanted to know if they'd found Jeb yet. Turns out he's still missing which didn't improve my situation or mood for that matter, I turned to a different channel then just let the TV play while I looked up at the ceiling. I let out a sigh and hoped they'd catch him soon, I climbed off the bed and went into the living room. I sat next to Fang's sleeping form, I probably mentioned this already but he looked so peaceful when he slept. I heard a knock at the door but I was afraid to answer it, I put on a brave face and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole to see who was at the door, it was Zira and two kids. I quickly opened the door and let them inside, then I closed the door and locket it.

"Sorry about that, I must have left the key here." She apologized.

"Mommy who's this?" a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"Angel this is Max, remember how I told you we would have two people from mommy's work staying here." She replied.

"Oh yeah I remember." A little boy with a blond Mohawk and green-ish blue eyes said.

"Max this is Gazzy and Angel my two kids." She introduced me to them.

"Nice to meet you two, so how are you both?" I asked.

"I'm six." Angel said happily.

"And I'm eight." Gazzy said pointing to himself.

"Where's Fang Max?" Zira asked in almost alarm.

I pointed to the sleeping seventeen year old on the couch, he was still sleeping even though they'd gotten back. He must be really worn out from all the protecting he's been doing lately, I decided he'd been sleeping long enough so I went over to wake him up. I sat down on the couch and stroked his face like he did when he'd wake me up, he half sleepily grabbed my hand and held it in his. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me, he sat up and kissed me on the cheek. He stretched then saw the two children standing by the door with Zira, he gave them a smile and a small wave. They waved back at him then went into the kitchen with their mother, neither of the kids looked like Zira so I assumed they either looked like their father or they were adopted. The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, it was already nighttime and everyone was getting ready go to bed. I was in the bathroom across from the hall from Fang and I's room, I was brushing my teeth and washing my face. I was dressed in the pajamas Fang uncle had bought for me back when we were staying there, while detective Zira was out she stopped by my house and grabbed some clothes for me while some cops were doing a search of the place.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom we were staying in, Fang was already ready to go to bed and was currently watching some movie on TV. I climbed into the bed next to him and started watch the movie he was watching, he pulled me towards him. I was really tired so I just fell asleep using Fang as my pillow, my gorgeous protective pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fang's P.O.V

Something about today didn't feel right, I couldn't explain it but I had a bad feeling about something. I made sure that I was on high alert today, I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Max and the others. I took a seat at the table and looked around I still couldn't shake this feeling, no matter how much I blocked it out it just kept popping up again. I didn't know what was causing it or what was gonna happen, I shook my head trying rid myself of the feeling. Max put her hand on my shoulder, I looked into her worried brown eyes. "Fang are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile, she gave me a half smile meaning she was still worried. The two kids ahh what were their names again…oh yeah Angel and Gazzy, anyway they were putting on book bags and walking to the door. Before they could leave and go to school Zira told Max and I that we would be returning to school to, she said she'd have some cops go under cover and stay at the front of school so they could pick us up when it was over and make sure no suspicious people enter the school. Max and I didn't have our stuff with us but luckily we had our stuff in our lockers, so after we had a quick breakfast we hopped into Zira's car and she drove us to school.

Max had an uneasy look as the school came into view, she shook her head and put on a face that said 'mess with me and your screwed'. We climbed out of the car and walked towards school, we waved goodbye to detective Zira then walked into school. We walked down the halls and a few people stared at us like we were insane, Max and I walked to our lockers grabbed our stuff and walked to homeroom. When we got in the teacher immediately eyed Max like she'd ditched for half the school year, guess he didn't watch the new… I always thought that's what old people did all day.

"Max and Nick, where have the two of you been?" Mr. Barns asked enraged.

"I was in the hospital." She answered.

"With what?" he asked.

"I had a shoulder injury and had to stay in the hospital for a while to recover." She replied.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" he demanded.

Max had an annoyed look on her face, she bent her neck and moved the sleeve of her shirt over so that the scar on her shoulder was visible. When the teacher saw the scar he pointed to the desk we sat at, Max and I walked to our desk and sat down. I really didn't understand the point of homeroom, I mean you come in sit then leave like ten minutes later. Max and I walked to our next class then to the next, on our way to third period we had to stop by our lockers. I opened my locker and put my stuff in, while I was pulling out my other stuff I noticed Max's dazed expression.

"You okay?" I asked.

When I spoke she jumped in surprise, "what! Uh yeah I'm find, just got a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?" I wondered.

She shook her head then her locker closed, we both looked over and saw Dylan and three other guys. Dylan was a football jock and my mortal enemy, the reason why he gets that title is because he's the biggest dickhead in school. Max gave him a death glare but it didn't seem to effect him, I tried not to pay to much attention to him.

"So Maxy where've ya been?" he asked.

"None of your fucking business." Max answered with annoyance.

"Aww that's not very nice." he chuckled.

"Well neither are you." she pointed out.

"I'll ask again, where've ya been Maxy?" he asked in a stone voice.

"I told you it's none of your business, so back the hell off!" she shouted in his face.

"You little-" he grumbled.

"She said back the hell off." I said stepping in front of her.

"Aww isn't that sweet, emo boy's being brave and standing up for a girl." Dylan chuckled.

"Back the hell off." I growled.

"Why should I." he grumbled lifted his fist up.

He tried to punch me but I dodged it and kicked him in the chest, he took a step back and looked like he was ready to kill somebody. That somebody being me, I balled my hand into a fist and punched him square in the jaw. The impact of my fist against his face didn't even move him, he grinned evilly then punch me in the gut. Damn him and being a football jock, the impacted of his punch made me slam against the lockers. Max clenched her fist and started shaking with rage, she stepped in front of Dylan and punched him full force full rage right in the chest.

"I've had enough of this bull shit!" she roared.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Shut up! I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" she shouted at me. Then she turned to Dylan. "You need to get your head out of your ass and stop being such a dick!"

She angrily stomped through the crowed of students who had formed to watch the fight, I stood up and gave Dylan a 'you're such a dick' glare. I got into third period and sat in my seat, in third period Max and I didn't sit together. Her seat was near the window and mine was a seat away from hers, luckily my buddy Kyle sat in between us. I wrote a note on a price of paper, I folded the paper then waited so that the teacher wouldn't see him pass it.

"Yo Kyle, pass this to Max." I whispered.

"On it." he gave me a thumbs up and took the folded paper.

He looked back at the teacher then tapped Max on the shoulder, she looked over at him and saw the paper in his hand. She took the note and read it, she wrote something else on the paper then refolded it and handed it to Kyle. He handed the note back to me, I unfolded it and read it.

"I'm not talking to you." she wrote. I glanced over at her but she didn't look at me, what the heck was wrong with her. Okay so you guys get the whole I write something and pass it to Kyle then be passes it Max then back to me right, good cause I'm leaving all that crap out and just leaving what Max and I are saying in paper talk.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I said I wasn't talking to you."

"You're talking now."

"No I'm writing."

"Same thing."

"Whatever!"

"Is it because I backed you up in the fight with Dylan?"

"You made me look pathetic and weak..."

"Max I'm sorry I thought he'd hurt you."

"We'll talk at lunch."

"Ok."

Ten minutes after that the bell rang dismissing us to lunch, I stood from my seat and we all walked towards the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and stood in line to get my lunch, after my tray had food on it I walked towards the table Max was sitting at. I sat next to her, she took a bit of food then glanced over at me. "I didn't mean to make you look that way." I said. She didn't give me a response she only ate, I hated when she didn't talk to me. I guess I was getting a tasted of my own medicine, this must have been how I was to her when we had that fight.

"Max talk to me, please." I requested.

She leaned back in her chair, "I'm sorry I'm being such an asshole Fang, just so much has happened and I've got so much running through my head."

"Guess I deserve it though, after how I treated you when we had that fight." I replied.

"Yeah, but I'm being a million times worse." she muttered.

"It's no problem, how about after school we go for a fly. Just you and me." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." she smiled.

When the final bell rung we all hopped up out of our seats and rushed to the door, I met up with Max and we walked out together. I heard some chuckling so I turned my head and looked in the direction, I saw four girls standing together laughing. Max shot them a death glare I could tell it bugged them but they didn't stop, I put my hand on Max's head and shot them a death glare as well. That did it for'em we watched as they sunk to the back of the crowd, I pulled Max close to me as we walked out of the school.

Max's P.O.V

Fang and I stood in the front of the school poking for our ride, I saw a man in a guy step out of a car and approach us. When he got close to us Fang was tense, ready to attack if he had to. "Max and Fang?" he asked. We nodded at him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Names officer Mic, my partner and I were ordered to keep a protective eye on the two of you, come on we'll drive you guys over to Detective Zira's place." he explained. Fang and I exchanged glances, Fang gave me a nod meaning he was okay with the situation.

We piled into Officer Mic's car, we were introduced to his partner Officer Daric. The car was full of an awkward silence, none of us could break the awkwardness so we let it be. The tan car we were in sped down the road till it came to a stop in front of Zira's apartment building, we got out of the car and walked to the building. Before we disappeared inside I waved at the two officers, they waved back then drove off.

Fang and I walked into the apartment building and over to the elevator, I leaned against the wall of the elevator trying to get my mind organized. After a moment of silence a dinged sounded and the elevator doors opened, Fang and I walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Angel stood at the door with a big smile on her face, she gave me a big hug then one to Fang.

"Yaay Max and Fang are back!" she cheered.

"You're really excited, did something big happen?" I asked.

"Yeah Mommy said that I could go over to a friend's house for a play date!" she cheered happily.

"That's great Angel, are you going alone or is Gazzy going with you?" I asked.

"Gazzy's going with me, his friend is my friends brother so they'll play with action figures or whatever it is boys play with." She answered.

"Well you'd better go and get ready." I said patting her head.

She nodded then skipped happily to her bedroom, I walked into the apartment with Fang following behind me. He smirked and I swear I thought I heard him chuckle, I gave him a questioning gaze.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, your just really good with kids." He replied.

"And that's funny how?" I wondered.

"It's not funny I was just imagining you being a mom." He chuckled.

"Well that's not gonna happen, I'm not planning on having kids." I grumbled.

"Oh come on Max don't be stingy, maybe not now but when we get outa here and live together we'll have a kid or two." He said.

"You aren't yanking my chain are you?" I asked, wondering if he was joking.

He shook his head, "Just think about it, we can think of names later but just imagine having a little you or me running around."

"That does sound nice." I sighed thinking about our little future family.

"So how is it you're so good with kids?" he wondered.

"We'll I had to take care of one back when I lived at home." I muttered.

"Wait a minute, do you have siblings or have you had a baby already?" He wondered.

"I had a brother, his name was Ari and he was fifteen." I said with sorrow in my voice.

"What do you mean had?" Fang asked.

"….he died." I whispered.

"What how?" He tried keeping his voice down so the others wouldn't hear him.

"He committed suicide…right in front of me… Jeb beat him too before he died. He went crazy saying he'd had enough of it, enough of the pain. He got Jeb's gun out of the safe we kept at home, he held the gun up to his head I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. When Jeb found out he had died he nearly killed me, he blamed me saying it was my fault my brother had committed suicide." I explained.

"Sorry for bringing it up, you gonna be alright?" he apologized.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." I assured.

I tried to get Ari's face out of my head, I was tired and wanted to go and lay down. I walked into the room Fang and I were staying in, I put my book bag on the floor and laid down on the bed. Fang crept in soundlessly and sat at the edge of the bed, he stroked my cheek and gave me a smile. Ugh I feel like I'm gonna hurl, my stomach feels all wishy washy like when you sit in a car for more than an hour. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep, Fang kissed my cheek then stood to leave the room.

"Hey Fang…" I said sleepily.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We can go on that fly…" I yawned. "When I get up okay."

"Alright, you want me to leave the door open?" he asked.

I didn't answer because I had fallen asleep, I heard the door creak but not shut meaning Fang had cracked it.

_Dream_

_I was walking through the house, my old home where I lived with my family and Jeb. I heard a thud come from the ceiling, it was from Ari's room. I ran up the stairs and went to his bedroom door, I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it but the door was locked. Sudden fear washed over me and I started pounding on the door, I knew something was wrong…because Ari never locked his door. "Ari open the door!" I shouted. there was silence from the other side, making me anxious. Then there was a click and the door opened, Ari stood at the door he pulled me inside then locked the door. Judging by the look on his face and the way he was shaking, I could tell something had really gotten him worked up and scared._

"_Ari what's wrong?" I asked him._

"_I can't take it anymore!" he shouted._

"_Can't take what anymore?" I wondered._

_I went up to comfort him as he sank to the floor, tears streamed down his face as he held his head and started shaking._

"_T-The beating, I just can't take it anymore!" he chocked._

"_It's okay Ari, he's gonna get what's coming to him." I told him._

_He shot up and stomped towards his dresser, "I can't wait that long, I can't take it anymore I have to end it."_

_He pulled out a gun from the dresser, he held it up to his head and put his finger on the trigger. He looked over at me with his terrified gaze, I guess this was what he meant by having to end it. _

"_Ari think about what you're doing." I said standing._

"_Don't come near me, this is the only way I can escape the only way I can get away from him!" he yelled._

"_Please Ari just think this through, you don't want to make a mistake you can't fix. You're better than this, now put the gun down." I said walking towards him. _

"_I'm sorry Max, but this is goodbye." He muttered, then there was a loud bang._

_Blood splattered on me as I watched as Ari's body fell limp onto the floor, the blood oozing out of his_ _head. I shook his body calling his name, it was too late…Ari was already dead. I looked down at my blood covered hands, my brother's blood on my hands. I backed away from his bleeding body, how could I have let this happened…because I couldn't stop him my brother…the last member of my family had killed himself. I tried getting the blood off of my hands, but no matter how much I wiped my hands the blood just kept coming back. The patches of skin covered back over with the crimson liquid, I screamed and again tried getting the blood to go away._

_End of dream_

Fang's P.O.V

I went in to check on Max, she'd been sleeping for almost two hours now. I silently opened the door wider and walked inside, Max was shaking and muttering something in her sleep. I walked over to the side of the bed and then I saw her fear and troubled expression, I lightly shook her shoulder but she didn't wake up.

"Max!" I shouted with worry.

"Have to get it off…it won't go away…" she muttered

"Max wake up." I said shaking her again.

Then she shot up, her eyes were opened as wide as they could go she immediately looked at her hands. She staggered out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, I followed behind her and when I got to the door Max was leaned over the sink rubbing the crap out of her hands.

"Ma what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to get the blood off." She replied.

"Max what are you talking about, there isn't any blood." I told her.

"Dammit why won't it come off?" she asked herself.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing me, she didn't look at me she only looked down at her wet hands. I lifted her chin up forcing her to look at me, her eyes were full of fear and sadness. She still looked down at her hands, why was she avoiding eye contact with me? I put cupped her face in my hands, now she couldn't avoid my gaze though she still tried. "Max look at me, there isn't any blood on your hands. Just calm down and take a breather, did you have a nightmare is that why your all worked up?" I asked. She looked into my eyes, put her hands on mine then pulled them away from her.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She whispered.

"What got you all worked up?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about." She replied then walked out of the bathroom.

I watched her walk into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen and sat next to her at the table, I wanted to know why she looked so afraid. "Max can you at least-" she cut me off and put her hand over my mouth. She shook her head back and forth, "I said I didn't wanna talk about it." She repeated. I nodded then she removed her hand, she took a sip of water then glanced over out the window. It was dusk outside, the sky was an orange-ish pink color it almost looked like a painting.

"You wanna go flying?" I asked.

"If Zira sees were gone she might think something's wrong, then when we get back there'll be a swarm of cops here." She replied.

"Good point, how about we go when it gets dark." I suggested.

"Okay, I'm gonna go stand on the balcony I need some air." She said walking to the balcony door.

I followed her maybe some air would help me to, I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

Max's P.O.V

God being outside felt good, I wanted to just spread my wings out and fly. I put my head down on the grey rail, I can't explain it but I feel all twisted up inside, well, that actually is explaining it I guess. I let out a frustrated sigh then felt an arm wrap around my waist, I already knew it was Fang so I didn't bother to look up. He was persistent he released my waist then captured my shoulder pulling him towards me, this time I couldn't help but look up at him. I looked down at the town below us, there were tons of people walking around it almost looked like an impersonation of New York city.

"Fang can I ask you something?" I wondered, pulling away from him.

"Shoot." He replied, leaning against the rail.

"How did you…get your wing?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, "I died and became an angel." He replied.

"Fang I'm serious, and besides if you did become and angel why are your wings black instead of white?" I said in a serious tone.

"I'm an evil angel how about that." He retorted. "When I was fourteen I had a fight with my parents, so I stormed out of the house for some time alone. While I was out wandering town this gang of guys jumped me, I managed to fight'em off but then one of them snuck up behind me knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a lab with all the stuff attached to me, I tried to get out of there but when I tried to move my back hurt like crap and felt really heavy. I looked back to see what the cause was, then I saw the numb wings on my back."

"So a group of thugs bagged you and pretty much gave you to a group of evil scientist?" I verified.

"Yep, well that's my story, what's yours?" he answered.

"I was fourteen too, Jeb had beaten me for what felt like the millionth time. I was frustrated and hurt so I decided to go to a little secret hideout I had, on my way there I saw this weird guy following me. I ran but I could still see him following me, I fell into a river near the house. I hit my head on a rock then it all went black, when I got up I was on the bank of the river. I couldn't move my body was numb from being hit against the rocks, then I saw the guy who was chasing me come near me. I told my body to move to try and fight back, he injected me with something and I blacked out again. Before I fully fell unconscious he said "you're a perfect specimen for the project." I had no clue what he meant, till I got to this abandon building. They injected a whole bunch of chemicals and stuff into me, I was in there for a week maybe then I saw my wing fully grown out of my back. They made me do these weird test but I fail all of them then they said I was to be 'retired', I broke out of there before they could retire me, whatever the heck they meant by that." I explained.

"Good thing is I couldn't feel anything, bad thing is you did." He muttered.

"After I broke out of there I just wandered around, like a lost soul. I remember collapsing in an alley in a town near where I lived, I couldn't think or move all I felt was pain. Then I saw this kid probably same age as me appear out of nowhere, I thought he was a girl because he had long hair but once he got closer to me I knew he was a guy. He helped me out of the alley, I didn't know who he was or why he was helping me but I was somewhat glad. He didn't tell me his name so I couldn't thank him for helping me, it seemed like he was different from everyone else…I guess that's why I was glad." I said.

I thought back to that horrible day, that day when I met that mysterious boy. He didn't even know me but he helped me, I couldn't remember what his face only his long hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and his deep voice. I looked over at Fang, his eyes were wide open and he looked at me in surprise and shock.

"What's with that look?" I asked curiously.

"That was you?" he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Then I saw him, I saw the boy who had met three years ago…he was…Fang?


	15. Chapter 15

_**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL THAT IS WAY MORE GRAPHIC THE LAST! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON'T READ IT... I WARNED YOU SO DON'T REVIEW COMPLAINING THAT YOU'RE MENTALLY SCARRED!**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Fang's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, Max was that girl I had helped three years ago.

_Flashback_

_It's been a week since I got out of that lab place, I can't help but wander around town trying to find my way back home. I walked pass an alley, I don't know what but something made me look down the dark passage way. That's when I saw her, she was around my age, with short blond hair, her eyes chocolate brown. She was lying motionless on the cement ground I knew she wasn't dead because I could see that she was breathing, I walked towards her. I knelt down in front of her, I held my hand out to her offering to help her up. She didn't move she only looked up at me with pain in her eyes, then I saw feathers sticking out of her tank top...she was like me. "Can you stand up?" I asked. She didn't say anything I could tell she was scared and hurt, I still had my hand stretched out to her. She very hesitantly reached up and laid her hand on top of mine, I helped her up and walked her out of the alley she was in. I didn't know where to take her so I just walked her towards a crowd of people, hoping one of them could take her back to the home she lived in._

_Once I was in the crowed I let go of her hand and did my best to disappear from sight, almost as soon as I had released her hand she collapsed onto the ground. The group of people surrounded her and I saw one of them dial a number on their cell phone, I disappeared into one of the alleys then I spread out my black wings and launched into the sky. Before I left the town behind I looked back down at the group who had surrounded the girl, I saw an ambulance rush down the road then stop near them. I knew she'd be able taken to the hospital, there she'd get treated for any wounds then taken back to her family._

_End of flashback _

I guess I didn't recognize her, her hair had grown since then and it now came a little over her shoulders. Plus there are lots of blonds out there, and I'm sure some of them have brown eyes. I just couldn't believe it she was that hurt winged girl I had helped out of the alley, I guess the fact that she had wings never signaled me that she was the girl form my past. I never saw her wings fully, I only saw the brown feathers sticking out of the tank top she had been wearing that day.

"Fang, what do you mean?" she asked again.

"Max, that boy you met was me." I answered.

Judging by the look that appeared I guess she recognized me, "You were that boy?" she comprehended.

I nodded then she jumped on me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close. I held her tightly, almost as if she were the only thing keeping me on earth. After we talked and finished hugging we went inside, I still wanted to know what Max's nightmare was about but I didn't want to force it out of her. It was now dark outside which was really the only time Max and I could go flying, everyone was getting ready for bed except Max and I. We waited until we were absolutely sure everyone was asleep until we left our room, we silently crept outside onto the balcony then took off into the air together. I have to admit I missed being up in the air, I stretched my wings out as far as they could go letting the air ruffle my feathers.

Max's P.O.V

It felt so good to fly again, I was so happy being back in the air that I did a loopty loop. Fang grinned at me and mimicked my movements, together we twirled and looped through the night sky. Then Fang suddenly disappeared, I looked around for him but didn't see him anywhere. Where the hell did he go? I couldn't see or hear him now I was starting to freak out, I knew he didn't fall because I would have heard him but if he was still in the air why couldn't I hear his wings. Then I heard the flapping of wings and I tried to follow the sound, then a sudden rush of air passed and I felt someone grab hold of me then a pair of lips lock against mine. I look into the eyes of my holder and realized it was Fang, damn he scared the crap out of me I though he had disappeared.

"Fang let go of me." I requested.

"Why would I do that?" he asked playfully.

"Because you're hurting my wings." I answered.

"Woops, sorry." He apologized.

"It no big deal I don't mind you holding me, just let me get into a more comfortable position." I requested.

"Go for it." He told me.

I wiggled out of his arms and fell, I folded my wings close to my back then was caught by Fang. Now he had one arm wrapped around my shoulder and the other under my knees, which is also known as being carried bridal style.

"Are you insane?" he demanded.

"Last I checked no." I replied.

"Why the hell did you do that, I thought you were adjusting your position?" he asked angrily.

"I was, and besides I knew you'd catch me." I replied snuggling against him.

He grinned down at me I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then Fang suddenly dove down. He landed in a big open grassy field, the moonlight from above lit the grassy sea we stood in. Fang released me from his grip, I heard the sound of loud stomping come in our direction. Then I saw them…a large herd of horses paraded through the open field, the herd came towards us then gracefully charged past us. A small group of them got curious and came to investigate us, a mother and her foal among the group approached first. I leaned down and held my hand out to the foal offering for him to sniff it, the little white horse laid its snout in my hand and looked up at me with its brown eyes. The mother stood not far from her young one, she threw her head back and whinnied. The foal whinnied back then trotted over to his mother's side, the small group rejoined the herd then they disappeared.

I turned and looked at Fang as he walked to my side, he held me and we watched the horses completely disappear over the grassy hills. Fang suddenly started tickling my sides, I started laughing then I ran away from him. He chased after me our little game of cat and mouse ended when he caught me, he wrapped his arms around me and we fell into the tall grass. I felt like we were mimicking that scene from the Lion King, you know that part were Simba and Nala are chasing each other through the field of grass. Only difference was that we weren't lions, and we didn't have two little friends spying on us while we caught up with each other. I was still surprised about finding out that Fang was that fourteen year old that had saved me, I glanced up at him as he loomed over me. I smiled and ran my hands through his black hair then placed them on the sides of his face, he returned my smile with one of his own.

"Hey Max." he said suddenly.

"Yeah, what is it?" I wondered.

"We're alone, so why don't we spend a little more time inside each other." He suggested with lust in his voice.

"We'll aren't you romantic, you haven't been watching romance sitcoms have you?" I teased.

"Nope, but who knows when we'll get another chance to be alone together." He replied.

He kissed me passionately yet hungrily, I felt him request for entry so I let him have it. He tugged at the bottom on my shirt wanting it off, I guided his hands as we continued to kiss. Then he suddenly broke the kiss between us, he moved down to the bottom of my shirt then slowly lifted it up. As he continued to slide my shirt up he kissed each piece of skin that was exposed, the feeling of his kisses sent my skin up in flames. He paused once he saw my exposed chest, I tried wearing bras but they plucked my feathers out so I said bye-bye. Once he got my shirt off it was his turn, I practically ripped his shirt off then threw it aside. I felt myself shudder at the feel of his touch, I didn't realize it but I had started crying.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked immediately as he saw my tears.

"I'm just so happy I found you again, I'm sorry for all the mean stuff I've said to you and how I acted when we had that fight." I answered.

"Max I'm glad I found you too, if I had known back then that he beat you…then I never would have helped you get back I would have taken you somewhere safe." He told me.

"That's all in the past…" I leaned forward and kissed him. "All that matters is that we have each other."

He didn't respond to me, he kissed me then I felt my back rest against the grass surrounding us. He kept his lips against mine in an attempt to distract me from his hands, his two naughty little helpers slid my pajama bottoms down until they were off. Then I felt him go for the only remaining clothing I had on, I felt myself get wetter the more he touched me. He pulled my underwear down and I heard myself moan, he growled with satisfaction and then I was fully exposed to him. He drank in the sight of me, now it was his turn.

Fang's P.O.V

I know I've already seen Max naked before, but damn she looked even more beautiful than the last time. She suddenly sat up and whispered something in my ear, "Now it's your turn to get exposed." She whispered. I couldn't help but shudder at her words, she pulled down the long black pajama pants I was wearing off then my boxers following behind. Once I was fully exposed to her she activated he round of foul play, I moaned when he wrapped her hand around me and lightly tugged on me. I groaned and moaned then I lost it, I couldn't cage the lust any longer I had to touch her had to be inside of her. I tried my best to pull her attention away from my hands, I allowed the lust to take over. I explored her body with my hands till they stopped near her entrance, "can I come in?" I asked lustfully.

Before I could give her a chance to answer I slid two fingers into her, I expected a cry of pain but instead I got a moan of pleasure. I pumped my fingers in and out of her, she arched at my pumping then moaned out my name in between pumps. I pulled my fingers out of her then licked my fingers clean of her juice, she moaned in satisfaction which turned me on even more. I wanted to hear her make that sound all night, I decided kitty time was over now it was time to step it up. I wasn't going to enter her just yet, I still wanted to have foul fun and hear her make that sound again. I lifted her legs up slightly off of the ground, so that her entrance was easier to get to. "Fang, what are you doing?" she moaned. I didn't answer her, I gave her a lustful grin then I slid my tongue into her.

Max's P.O.V

Oh…my…god it felt so good when he did that, I groaned with excellency then arched myself against him. "Fa-aangg…" I moaned in tune with his movements. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to cum. I felt Fang withdraw out of me, I looked at his face and saw that the entire bottom half was covered in cum. Fang licked his lips and the rest of the cum off of his face, he laid me back down then readied himself at my entrance. I knew that since we'd already had sex it wouldn't hurt as bad as before, this time I noticed Fang had on a condom. I figured he'd decided to wear one this time to prevent me from getting pregnant…yet, I had already accepted the fact that once all of this was over Fang and I **were** going to have a family together. He slowly slipped inside of me, the pain wasn't as unbearable as it had been the first time. I soon matched his rhythm and stayed on key with him till we started reaching our climaxes, Fang's black wings spread full length as he reached his climax. After we finished and Fang pulled out of me, we tried remaining awake.

No matter how much we both wanted to, we couldn't stay in the field we had to get back to Zira's place before she realized we were gone. Fang and I dressed each other then took off into the sky, by the time we got back to Zira's place it was nearly dawn. Fang and I collapsed onto the bed then drifted off to sleep, before we did sleep we snuggled up with each other underneath the blankets.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, Max." he whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fang's P.O.V

Morning arrived and Max and I got up, we were both still tired from earlier and wanted to sleep more. I groggily stood from bed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Max came out of room a few minutes later. I got two bowls out from the cabinet while Max got the cereal leaving me to get the milk, We prepared our breakfast then sat at the table. Max had a troubled look on her face I guess she was thinking about that nightmare, I patted her head and she looked up at me.

"Thinking about that nightmare?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Will you tell me about it?" I requested.

She paused for a moment then nodded, "I-It's about the day Ari died, the day he shot himself in the head with Jeb's gun." She answered.

I could see her holding tears back, I pulled her towards me and rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay." I said wiping a falling tear. Max nodded then we got ready for school, I still couldn't shake this feeling so I let it stay.

Nearly two weeks had flown by, nothing had happened though this feeling remained. Jeb still hadn't been found meaning we were still stuck at Zira's house, Max and I climbed into Mic's car and were headed back to our locked down place. While we were in the car I noticed Max's face, she had the same troubled look she'd been wearing for the past week. Did she feel the way I did, was she now picking up on this wrong feeling? As we drove the car suddenly came to a crashing stop, standing in front of the car was Jeb. He had two guns aimed at the undercover cops meaning if they moved they'd get a bullet to the head, he came over to the side of the car he aimed one of the guns at us.

"Get out of the car!" he ordered.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" I snarled.

"Because if you don't these guys will get shot, along with her." He said pointing the gun at Max.

I climbed out of the car then helped Max out, she put on a brave face as she stood next to me. She was shaking I could tell very few things scared her, and Jeb just happened to be one of those things. The undercover cops pulled out their guns while Jeb was focused on us, they didn't say anything or shoot because of the gun aimed at us.

"What do you want from us?" Max demanded.

"I want both of you dead, isn't it obvious." He replied.

"Then why not have killed me at home?" she asked.

"Silly girl, I wanted to have fun before I'd kill you." He said aiming the gun at Max.

I grabbed Max and shielded her protectively from him, then there was a loud bang and I felt a bullet sink into my back. Max looked up at me with shock and fear, I gave her a reassuring smile then turned back and faced him.

"Why wait so long…to come after us?" I asked.

"I ask the questions not you!" he shouted. I felt another bullet hit me.

"Now here's how it works, you answer my questions. Get one wrong I shoot you, get them right and I let all of you live." He sneered.

"Fair enough." I replied.

"First question, what reasons should I consider and let you live?" he questioned me.

"First because I can kill you in a heartbeat if I need to, and second because I have someone to protect." I answered glancing at Max.

"Wrong." He said then he shot me again, but I moved just in time.

"Second question, why defend someone like her?" he asked pointing at Max.

"Because I love her and I promised to protected her, and were part of each other…so we can't separate." I answered.

"Wrong again." This bullet managed to hit my shoulder blade.

"Final question, what point is there in living knowing your weak?" he asked.

"Living isn't about being weak or strong, it's about finding yourself and finding the one you love most. Life has nothing to do with weakness or strength, because you can always get stronger never weaker." I answered.

"Wrong answer, now it's time for you to die." He said firing the gun.

Surprisingly I didn't feel pain…because I wasn't the one that got hit. I saw Max standing in front of me, I saw her slowly and weakly turn her head towards me. She gave me a smile then I saw that she was holding her chest, she'd been hit dead center like a red target. Her body fell but I managed to catch her in time, I didn't know what to do and there was so much must have been what I was feeling, why i though something bad was gonna happen...because this happened. I heard the sound of guns firing I looked up, Officer Mic and his partner were out of the car shooting at Jeb as he ran. One of them managed to hit him in the side but he didn't stop, then they ran towards me.

"Max don't close your eyes stay away!" I shouted when I saw her eyes start closing.

"I…I'm sorry…Fang…I couldn't…watch you…get…shot…anymore." She gasped.

"Be quiet or you'll waist your energy." I told her.

"We need to get her to the hospital a.s.a.p. I'll call an ambulance." Officer Mic said.

"No, we can't wait for an ambulance to get here." I retorted as I stood with Max in my arms.

"You can't run there, an ambulance is all we can do at this point." His partner stated.

"You two take the car, I can get to the hospital faster." I answered.

I sprout my wings out and flew into the sky, the officers would have stared in awe but they rushed into their car. I flapped my wings then got to the hospital before they did, I ran inside after I tucked my wings in. I ran up to the desk in a panic hoping Max would live, the lady at the desk immediately called for a gurney then Max was taken to immediate surgery to get the bullet out of her chest. I was forced to wait outside the doors, this was my fault if I had flown away with her then she wouldn't have gotten hurt. She wasn't even worried about herself, she was worried about me that's why she did that. After two hours of waiting the doctor finally came out, I jumped up from my seat hoping to her that she was alright.

"Are you Fang?" he asked.

"Yes, is Max gonna be alright!" I answered.

"It's hard to say but the surgery was successful, the bullet was en-lodged in the front side of the spinal bone. She'll still be able to walk and move but she's in an extremely weak state, all we can do now is hope she can pull through on her own strength. I'm sorry to say this son, but she might not pull through…you might lose her." The doctor explained.

I gulped down the urge to cry, "Can I see her?" I requested.

"Of course." He answered walking towards the room she was in.

I saw her laying in the hospital bed, her chest was all bandaged up. I immediately moved to her bedside, she had her eyes closed resting. The doctor left and I stood next to her, how could I have let this happen to her? I ran my hand through her hair and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, my throat tightened and saw two tears fall onto her cheek. I looked over at the monitor that was next to her bed, it was measuring her pulse rate. I looked back down at her as another fair of tears fell onto her cheek, I tried make my voice sound straighter instead of horsed by the tears I were trying to rid myself of. "I'm sorry this happened to you Max, it's all my fault you're in here like this. I should have been the one to take that bullet not you, You'd probably beg for me to be okay then call me an idiot for getting myself hurt." I said. She didn't say anything, she didn't move. I cried more just thinking that I might lose her, I was praying that she would pull through and live for my sake and for our future kids.

"Max, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but please pull through. Remember back in the cabin how we fought about losing each other, I guess I held up my end of the bargain. I couldn't protect you from him, you're in here like this because I couldn't save you…" more tears burned my eyes.

I felt a soft cold hands reach up and touch my cheek, I looked down into Max's dazed eyes. she gave me a smile and wiped my tears of sorrow, I smiled back and put my hand on hers.

"I'll be alright, did you get your wounds treated?" she asked.

"Yeah, while you were in surgery another doctor patched me up." I answered.

"Hey…Fang?" She asked weakly.

"Yes." I answered.

"I thought of some baby names…" she said.

"We'll worry about the baby when you get back to 100%." I stated.

"I thought…of Annabelle for a girl…and Evan for a boy." She muttered weakly.

"Those sound like great names…but like I said right now let's focus on you getting better." I said stroking her hair.

"Fang…I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too Max, I love you so much." I said back.

"I'm tired…can you stay in here with me?" she asked.

"Whatever you want Max, just promise me you won't die on me." I answered.

"I won't, promise." She promised.

I sat down in one of the chairs and watched Max as she went to sleep, I found the chair unbearably comfortable and eventually fell asleep. _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ I awoke hours later to the sound of Max's pulse monitor going insane, I looked over at her bed and saw a swarm of doctors and nurses.

"What's going on?" I asked in shock.

"Someone get the shock pads we're losing her!" a doctor shouted.

"_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEP…." _the monitor went.

My eyes widened at what the screen was telling us, Max couldn't be dead…she couldn't be. "Max!" I shouted.

* * *

_**A.N:**_**_Is this the end for Max? Can Fang find someway to pull her out of the depths of death? Find out in the next chapter of A new Life, and a new love... _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Max's P.O.V

I was floating in darkness not knowing where I was, I heard my name being called over and over. I turned towards the sound of the voice, the sound of Fang's voice. Suddenly a bright white and gold light appeared, I shielded my eyes from the light as a figure appeared. I moved my arm and looked at the figure or figures, I backed away from them not believing what my eyes were showing me. Standing in the light were Mom and Ari, they both gave me warm smiles. "Mom! Ari!" I shouted with joy as I ran towards them. I knew I was running but I wasn't going anywhere, I remained where I stood.

"It's not your time yet." Ari said.

"What do you mean my time, where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the cross over, you died Max." My mother said putting her hands on Ari's shoulders.

"What do you mean what's going on?" I asked.

I tried running again but it got me nowhere, I heard Fang's voice again "Max!" he kept shouting. I turned towards the sound of his voice, I didn't see him I only saw darkness.

"Fang…" I whispered.

"He's calling you Max, go back to him…he needs you." Mom said.

"Come back with me, please I miss you both so much." I pleaded.

"We can't Max, our souls are already in heaven. This is goodbye…again." Ari said.

They both turned and walked away, I didn't want them to go. I ran and held my hand out to the shrinking light, then I was in darkness again I was being pulled back by some unseen force.

Fang's P.O.V

"Max!" I called again. "Max please come back…you can't leave me. I need you with me, please Max don't leave me like this." I assumed it was too late, the doctors and nurses had already given up after the seventh attempt in reviving Max. They said for me to say goodbye to her before they would remove the body, I knew she wasn't there anymore but I just kept talking as though she was. I pictured her smiling face, then like a slide show movie memories of us filled my head from the very first moment we met…up till the moment we broke apart. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer so I let then fly out of my eyes, I've lost the one person in the world I actually loved. I loved her so much it felt like I had died with her, I cupped her face in my hands feeling her icy cold skin. "Goodbye…Max." I said kissing her. After a minute I pulled back then kissed her forehead before I walked to the door. _Beep…beep…_ I suddenly hear, I spun around and say Max's pulse monitor act up. I ran over to Max's side, was she really alive? Her brown eyes opened and she looked right up at me, I had tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. "Fang…" she whispered. I pulled her up into a hug, I never wanted to let go of her. My best friend, my love, my Max, had come back to me.

"Max I'm so glad you came back." I sobbed into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She said holding me.

"I'm crying because the love of my life came back when I called for her, I'm crying because you came back to me Max." I told her.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?" she stated.

"I'll go and get the doctor." I said walking to the door.

"Fang wait." She called to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"After I get out of here, let's go somewhere away from here…somewhere we can live." She requested.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned at her.

~~~~~~one month later~~~~~~~

Max's P.O.V

I was finally getting out of the hospital, for four weeks all I did was sit around and eat crappy food. It wasn't all that bad because Fang came and stayed there with me, when nighttime came Fang would fly through the window in my room and stay the night with me. We'd gotten even more attached and clingy towards each other ever since my near death experience, oh yeah, Officer Mic and his partner found Jeb. He said that when they found him he was dead, he'd bled to death because of his gunshot wound. I walked out of the hospital and met up with Fang, he was standing outside the hospital looking up at the sky. He turned and gave me a famous half smile, I ran up and hugged him he returned my hug and then we took off into the air. We were finally going somewhere we wouldn't be found, somewhere we could live peacefully.

"Hey Fang?" I asked as we flew.

"Hhm." He answered.

"Don't you think you should go visit your folks, tell them you're leaving?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said crossing his arms. "You wanna come with?"

I nodded then we turned course, we flew towards the neighborhood we lived in. I followed behind him as we flew then landed, we folded in our wings then walked towards his house. I followed behind him then froze a few steps away from him, I was trying to think of responses to say to any of their questions. Fang opened the door to his house, he grabbed my hand and led me into the house. "Mom, Dad." Fang called. Then a man and woman came rushing down the stairs towards Fang, Fang looked just like his father but he had his mother's olive skin. Fang's mother had dark brown hair which almost appeared black, her skin was tan but not as tan as her husband or sons.

"Nick where on earth have you been." His mother asked hugging him.

"Around, I went to visit uncle Jeff up at his cabin resort." Fang answered.

"Who this pretty little lady son?" His father asked.

"My names Max, I live next door." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your stepfather." His mother said.

"It's okay, really." I said really not wanting to talk about Jeb.

"Mom, dad, Max and I are going away for a while a long while." He said grabbing my hand.

"But sweetie you just got back home, can't you stay for a while a few days maybe?" he mother wondered.

"That would be a good idea Nick, just until we can figure out where we're gonna go." I added.

Fang nodded his head at me, then he was bombarded by his two parents taking him into a hug. Fang looked over at me in embarrassment, I gave him s smile letting him know I wouldn't judge him. It was around midafternoon so Fang's mom decided to make lunch for us, Fang and I were in his room so we could talk in privacy. Fang's room was as I had pictured it, he nearly black everything. He was sitting at his desk watching me examine his room, I saw a poster hanging on his wall it was a pair of ghostly looking wings.

"Cool poster." I said.

"So where are we planning on going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…actually I just thought of a place." I answered.

"Where?" he asked.

"I'll show you after we eat, it's about a two hour flight from here." I answered.

"Got it." He replied.

"Nick, Max lunch is ready!" Fang mom called from downstairs.

"Hey so do I have to call you Nick when they're around, or can I call you Fang?" I wondered.

"Nick, they don't know I changed it to Fang." He answered.

Then we both left his room and went downstairs, when we got into the kitchen there was food literally everywhere. Each counter was covered almost entirely of different foods, I guess they were big eaters. It was good that they had made a lot of food because since Fang and I had wings we had to eat more, flying drains a lot of energy out of ya. So after Fang and I got our plates we sat down and ate, Fang's dad looked at me in surprise. My plate was just as big as Fang's, yeah I'm a big eater deal with it.

"Wow Max that's a lot of food, are you sure you can eat all of it?" his father asked.

"This, pshh, I've eaten more food than this. I could eat every piece of food in here, on my own of course." I replied.

"Hahaha, I guess that means you're just as big an eater as Nick is. We don't know how he does it, he eats elephant loads of food and doesn't gain a pound. Besides I like a girl who can eat just as much as Alisa can cook, so Nick where'd you meet Max at anyway?"

"School." He answered simply.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" His mother asked.

Fang and I both glanced at each other, "How long has it been?" I asked.

"About a three months now right?" he answered.

"No, I think it's been longer than that." I stated.

"We got together a two weeks after I got into that school and up till now, yeah I'd say it's been three months maybe a little over." He said after he thought for a minute.

"Well Nick aren't you good with the ladies." His father chuckled. "He gets that from my side of the family.

After we finished eating Fang told his parents we were going out for a walk, when we got outside we launched into the air. I thought of the perfect place we could live, and where we could raise a family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fang's P.O.V

After two hours of being in the air Max and I landed, we were completely surrounded by trees there was a waterfall that poured into a lagoon. It looked like Paradise, Max led me through the trees and up a pathway. I saw this rundown two story house appear, it looked like it had been here for a long time. Max opened the door to the house and we went inside, on the inside it looked more descent.

"I know it's rundown, but we can fix it up." She said.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is my secret hideout, no one else knows about it." She replied.

"Do you think it's big enough?" I wondered.

"Well that depends on how many kids we'll have, plus there is an upstairs so I think it'll do fine." She answered.

"We'll start working on it as soon as we can, do you think we'll need any help with fixing it up?" she asked.

"That might help, we can get your uncle and maybe your parents to help us since they're the only ones we can trust." She muttered.

"I agree, well lets head back and we can explain everything to them." I said walking to the door.

Max nodded and followed me outside, we launched into the air and flew back to my house. As we flew I looked back at the house that was dubbed 'our future home', I noticed it looked like an E laying on its side, Max's face turned grim when he passed her house. When we landed I held her and kissed her forehead, she gave me a sad smile and I knew she was thinking of what had happened in that house. We got inside and were immediately bombarded by my parents, I walked into the kitchen while Max disappeared into the bathroom. My mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner, then dad came in and smelled the air. He saw mom cooking then went over to greet her, I looked at both of them with a serious expression.

"Hey, would it be alright if Max stays with us for a little while?" I asked.

"What's wrong with her house?" my father asked.

"She can't go back there, she'd have nightmares the first night she'd sleep there." I answered.

"Why can't she go back?" Mom asked.

"She gonna hate me for this, I'd better explain everything." I sighed. "From when she was nine up till now, Max was abused by her stepfather..."

I explained all of it to them, how I'd rescued her from there and kept her safe. My parents looked at me in shock, they eyed each other then back at me. "That would be great, but we don't have an open room for her." my mother said.

"She can stay in my room, I mean its big enough and she can sleep on that couch I have in there." I replied.

"We'll talk about it." Dad said putting his hand on mom's shoulder.

"Okay." I replied.

After that Max walked into the room, as soon as she did my mother went over and hugged her. Max looked over at me knowing that I had told them, she didn't seem bothered by it, most likely because cops already know. Food was ready so we dug in and cleaned the kitchen of food, after dinner Max and I went up to my room. I closed the door and sat next to Max on the bed, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"If you're tired then go to sleep." I said.

"I'm not tired, I was thinking about something." She muttered. Then she let out a yawn.

"Liar." I said ruffling her hair.

"I'll be right back." She said walking to the window.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

She didn't answer, she only flew out the window. I got up and stood at the window to see where she was going, I saw her outline land in the yard next door…her yard. "Why the hell is she going there?" I asked myself. I spread my wings and flew out the window after her, I landed on the roof in front of her bedroom. Max was grabbing some clothes from the dresser, something to sleep in I guess. Then she sat on the bed and held herself, I guess she was remembering what had happened here. I jumped through the window and walked over to Max, she looked up at me then re-avoided her gaze.

"Why come back here?" I asked.

"I had to get some clothes and…I have to see something." She muttered.

"What do you need to see?" I asked.

"A-Ari's room, I haven't gone in there since he died. I just haven't brought myself to do it, I know that if I go in there I'll remember everything that happened." She answered.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I offered.

She nodded then hugged me, I held her in my arms and looked around the room. I didn't like it here, it didn't feel safe. Max stood and took my hand, she walked me down the hallway and then stopped at a door. She put her hand on the knob then froze, she didn't turn the knob she only held it in her hand. I tried looking at her face but her blond hair shielded it from my eyes, I put my free hand on top of Max's. She glanced up at me, I wiped a tear that slipped out of her eye. "You'll be alright Max, I'm here with you and I won't let anything hurt you." I told her. She gave me a smile then turned the knob, I followed her as she walked into her little brother's room. On the carpet was a spot that was darker than the rest of the brown carpet, Max didn't look at the spot she only squeezed my hand tighter to hold back her tears.

"T-That's where he died." She muttered.

"Let's go, if you stay in here any longer then you'll have the same nightmare you did at Zira's apartment." I said turning to the door.

"No I'm alright, really." She muttered.

We stood in the room for about five minutes, Max looked around but she didn't touch anything. Max turned to the door and started walking out, I followed then stopped when we reached her room. She looked alright but I knew she was probably beating herself up on the inside, after Max changed into a pair of pajamas we left. She didn't say anything as we flew back to my house, I got to the window first and went inside with Max behind me. I helped her inside then went to see if mom and dad had agreed for her to stay here, I sat Max down on the couch and handed her a blanket. "Why don't you go ahead and go to sleep." I suggested. Max simply nodded and took the blanket from my hands, I got her a pillow from my bed so she wouldn't have to use the arm of the couch. I turned to the door and took a step forward before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I turned my head and looked down at Max.

"Thanks for everything Fang." She whispered.

"It's no problem." I whispered back, as I laid her down on the couch. "Now go on ahead and sleep, I'll be right back."

"Okay." She muttered as she began to fall asleep.

I kissed her forehead and said goodnight, then I walked towards the door. Before I stepped out of the room dad stood at my door, his eyes moved from Max then to me.

"Dad, I was just coming to talk to you." I said.

"Same here son." He chuckled.

"So you've decided then?" I verified.

"She can stay." He announced.

"Awesome thanks dad." I responded to his announcement.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you for helping her son, abuse is one of many terrible crimes in the world. The most terrible and horrifying thing is that it was done by a parent, still I'm proud of you."

I was trying to think of what to say as a response, Dad stretched and then walked to his and mom's room. "Well goodnight son." He said disappearing into the room. I closed the door to my room and walked over to the couch Max was fast asleep on, I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. I laid down on my bed and tried to go to sleep, I crossed my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling I couldn't sleep. I glanced over at Max, she was wiggling around and groaning. I got up from the bed and walked to the couch figuring she was having a bad dream, I stroked her hair and she suddenly stopped moving. She nuzzled into my touch as I placed my hand on her cheek, I lifted her off of the couch and laid her down on the bed. I laid down next to her and put an arm around her, now that I thought about it Max and I rarely ever slept apart. I mean there have only been three times I think since I saved her, there was the time at the cabin, then the others when she was in the hospital.

"Fang…" she muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fang…where are you." she muttered.

"I'm right her Max." I said, then I realized she was still sleeping.

"Fang…Fang wait don't go." She pleaded.

I continued to listen to her talk in her sleep, trying to pick up a hint on what she was dreaming about so far all I knew was that it was me. After a few minutes of calling me she finally stopped and smile, she smiled and I fell silent for a few minutes. Then she started moaning and whispering my name, I guess her dream must have flopped or something. Then she kept on moaning and moaning and I kept wondering what it was she was dreaming about, I didn't know whether to wake her up or not.

Max's P.O.V

_Dream_

_Fang and I were in the grassy field doing you know what, I knew it was a dream but it felt so real. There was no pain at least none I could feel anyway, Fang had me wrapped in his arms while he continued to thrust his not so little helper into me. I moaned and moaned each time he thrust, the thing was it seemed endless like we had no limits. Fang kept kissing every inch of me, he came back up and attached his lips to mine passionately, hungrily, lovingly, lustfully. I ran my hands though his short hair as he ran his hands through mine, I never wanted this to end…god if only I could feel this all the time._

_End of dream_

"Max…Max." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Fang looking down at me, I sat up grumpily I was having the best dream of my life. I swear if this isn't important he's never gonna live this down, then I noticed our surroundings we were in the E shaped house. I looked over at Fang and I was shocked when I say the bulge in his pants, I didn't know what was going on but so far I didn't like it. Fang saw that I had seen his no longer little pants mate, he sat with his knees up to his chest and his arms crossed over them.

"What Fang?" I asked.

"Could you try and not talk in your sleep please." He replied.

Crap, who knows what kinda stuff I was saying, "W-What are you talking about, I don't talk in my sleep."

"Okay then could you not moan, you're lucky I got you here before my folks heard you." He grumbled.

"If I was 'talking in my sleep' then what was I saying that made you bring me out here?" I retorted.

He started blushing but I could barely see it, oh man cats out of the bag.

"For starters you where moaning my name, t-then you were asking me not to stop, and for me to go harder and faster." He replied.

"Crap…" I muttered so low he couldn't hear me.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Us in that field of grass..." I replied.

"Hey is there a bed here?" he asked out of the blue.

"Not sure, why?" I replied.

"We should get use to sleeping here, since this is gonna be our future home." he stated.

I agreed with him on that, I stood up and walked towards the stairs. Upstairs there were two rooms and one bathroom, one of the room was empty but the other actually did have a bed. It looked really old and dusty, I walked back downstairs where I saw Fang with his back facing me. He turned his head towards me, and tried to make it look like he wasn't freaking out while I was gone.

"Find a bed?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, it looks really old and dusty I don't know if we should sleep on it." I answered.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." he chuckled walking towards the stairs.

I followed behind him, up the stairs then showed him where the room with the bed was. The room was full of other junk but mainly we focused on the bed, Fang locked the door behind himself. I turned around to ask him why he had locked it, then I saw that the bulge in his pants had grown larger…if even possible. He walked towards me and I fell back on the bed, he leaned over me and placed both his arms on put sides near my head so that I couldn't move. He gave me a wide grin and leaned down and kissed me, he demanded entry and I allowed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he turned his head side to side to make the kiss deeper and more intense. I felt something brush against my leg, I pulled away and looked down and that it was the bulge from Fang's pants. He kissed me again this time forcing his way in, I pushed him back lightly.

"Sorry, am I going to fast?" he wondered.

"No." I replied.

"If I get to ruff let me know." He whispered.

I nodded and went to climb onto the bed, Fang suddenly stopped me and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the bed. He laid me down gently I could see he was trying to control himself, he looked down at me and kissed me over and over then ran his hands down the sides of my body. His hands eventually found the bottom of my shirt, he slid it up swiftly till it was off he rubbed his hands against my skin while he planted his lips back on mine. While he continued what he was doing I started pulling his shirt off, when I felt his warm skin rub against mine I moaned while he growled in satisfaction. As we had our turn of foul play on each other Fang readied himself at my opening, I saw that he had on a condom the same as he had last time. Before he could thrust into me I stopped him, I sat up and so did he.

"To ruff?" he asked.

I shook my head at him, "do you have to have that on?" I asked.

Fang looked down at the condom then back at me, "It's too soon for you to be getting pregnant, once we get this place fixed up and we get settled in…we'll do it without protection." He replied.

He laid me back down and kissed me, I felt him enter me then a shoot of pleasure go through both of us. We found a rhythm and followed it for a while, we both hit our climaxes not long afterwords. Fang pulled out then laid next to me, the both of us gasping for breath. After we caught our breath we snuggled and started falling asleep, Fang held me tightly to him.

"Fang...I love...you." I said sleepily.

"You two...Max...I love you this much." he replied holding his arms out as wide as they could go.

"You're so funny," I said lightly pushing his chest. "Funny and sweet."

I cuddled with him as I started to fall asleep, Fang suddenly went 'hmmm' causing me to look up at him.

"What'cha thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"You thought I looked like a girl huh?" he replied peering down at me.

"Are you seriously asking about that now?" I sighed, then kissed him on the cheek. "Just go to sleep."

He chuckled then closed his eyes to go to sleep, I felt something brush against leg near my knee. I looked up at Fang with a skeptical look, he didn't reached only breath in and out as he tried to sleep. I poked his cheek repeatedly till he finally opened his eyes, he poked me back and I felt it again.

"Quit doing that." I said in annoyance.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Something brushed up against me, now if you don't mid I'd like to sleep." I replied.

"Max I haven't touched you." He stated.

"If you haven't then what did?" I asked.

I saw the covers move side to side, Fang lifted it up and something jumped at him. Fang and I both jumped out of bed, we waited for whatever was in the bed to show itself. Fang walked back over to the bed and lifted the covers completely, he grabbed something then lifted it up. He turned towards me and held a baby raccoon in his hand, it was so adorable I almost screamed. The little guy had fight in him though, even though he was being held he tried his best to scratch Fang after he knew he had no chance he gave up. Fang and I both laughed then Fang walked to the window in the room and let the little raccoon out, then we checked the bed thermally for any more welcome guest. None found so we decided it was safe and climbed back into bed, Fang wrapped his arms around me then whispered goodnight. I whispered goodnight back to him, then drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fang's P.O.V

Nearly a week has gone by, Max, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jeff, and I have been working on Max and I's future home. We've gotten all the junk and beat up furniture out of the house, we sanded down the floors so the wood isn't all splintery. Max and I had already gone through the flooring plans like which rooms are which and stuff, the other empty room upstairs was going to be the baby's room. We hadn't decided to decorate it yet cause we didn't know what he baby would be once we had it, Max I were alone in the house, we started painting the walls and so far we had gotten the kitchen and living room painted. The kitchen was a caramel while the living room was dark grey, we hadn't started painting upstairs yet but we were waiting to put the second coat of paint on the living room. I was laying on the floor in the living room waiting on the paint to dry, Max was in the kitchen getting something to eat. We didn't have any furniture in the house yet, but thanks to mom we had food in the pantry. I heard Max's shoes tap on the floor as she walked towards me, I had my eyes closed making it look like I was asleep. I heard her giggle then something clank, I felt something wet on my face then opened my eyes.

She didn't say anything only giggled, I sat up and immediately touched my face to see what she had done. She grabbed my wrist stopping me in mid-touch, she gave me a disappointed yet 'laugh my head off' looked.

"Don't touch it or you'll smudge the pain." She said.

"Well can you show me what 'it' is?" I requested.

"I gave you whiskers and a nose, so now you look like a cat." She giggled.

"Meow." I said playfully as I crawled towards her.

I gave her a smirk, I playfully pinned her onto the floor. I looked into her brown eyes as I bent my head down and kissed her, she gave me a grin then put her hands on my chest. She sat up wiped the paint off of her face, she looked up at me then smiled as she went to go get a rag to clean my face with. When she came back and handed me the rag I started wiping my cheek then the rest of my face, Max had an upset look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"You wanna go get something to eat, like at a restaurant or something?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds good. Seriously Max tell me what's wrong." I replied.

"It's nothing really…" her voice trailed off. "Later, we'll talk."

"Alright lets go." I said walking to the door.

When we got outside I held my arms out to her, she looked at me with confusion then picked up on my message and she came towards me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I held her bridal style, then I unleashed my wings and bolted into the air. I asked where Max wanted to go but she said it didn't matter, I decided we'd go to Applebees which I heard was a good restaurant though I've never been there. I landed near the restaurant then walked up to the doors, I took Max's hand and we walked inside. A lady in a white button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes approached us.

"Welcome to Applebees, table for two?" she asked.

"Yes please, one towards the back away from people if you don't mind." I answered.

"Right this way sir." She said almost frightened.

We followed her to a table in the back of the restaurant, Max climbed into the seat across from mine then immediately picked up her menu. After browsing it for a minute she made her choice then closed the menu and pushed it aside, I looked long and hard at her expression.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I don't know, I felt weird the past couple days." She replied.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked.

"I don't think I need a hospital visit, it's just…ugh I can't explain it." She said laying her head on the table.

"Are you sick?" I wondered.

"I don't think I am." She replied.

I reached over and laid my hand on her head patting it softly, she looked up at me and I gave her a soft smile. "You'll be alright, you got me here to keep you safe." I told her. She simply smiled at me and nodded her head, she sat back up in her seat and took in a deep breath. Then a lady approached our table, she was dressed in an black shirt with red lines and an Applebee's symbol on it, black pants, and black shoes. She had red hair that came down passed her shoulders and curled at the bottom, she had unusual blue eyes that made her look kinda creepy.

"Hello my name is Angela, I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked perkily.

"Water." I answered.

"Water for me too." Max said.

"Alright two waters it is then, would you like some chips and salsa while you decide on what to eat?" she asked.

"That be great." Max replied.

Angela nodded then walked to the back of the kitchen, I looked back over to Max wondering what was running through her head. The answer she had given me wasn't enough to convince me was alright, I looked across the table at her with a skeptical look. For one she was avoiding my gaze meaning something was definitely up, second when she was explaining what was wrong she changed the subject saying she couldn't explain it. She finally hinted that I was staring at her, she peered up at me but it didn't take long for her to re-avoid my gaze.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Are you telling the truth?" I replied.

"Of course I am…" her voice trailed off.

"No you aren't." I sighed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone." She said.

"Why are you being so stingy, its un-Max-like." I teased.

"Just give me some space please." She sighed.

After asking and asking I finally gave up, she wasn't going to tell me at least not now at least. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said suddenly. I watched her stand from her seat and walk to the bathroom, what was wrong with her?

Max's P.O.V

I hurried to the bathroom in a panic, I quickly locked myself in one of the stalls then sat on the toilet. Dammit! I felt that oozing again, when I looked down I saw my blood soaked pad. It was my time of the month as people called it, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out the spare pad I had brought with me. I changed the pad then just sat in silence, my period had been here for two days now and I didn't know how much longer it was going to be here. I couldn't tell Fang about it that's why I was so hesitant and mumbly, I'm too embarrassed to tell him what's really wrong. I took in a deep breath then left the stall after disposing my blood soaked little friend, I was still shaken up so I splashed my face with some cold water. I walked out of the bathroom after drying my face, when I got back to our seat I remained silent trying to keep my cool.

"Have fun in the bathroom?" Fang teased.

I shot him a glare, "Depends on how you define fun." I retorted.

Fang just chuckled then motioned for me to sit next to him, I knew I was being a douche to him so I sat down next to him. As soon as I did he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, he kissed my forehead and gave me a small grin…what was he up to? "Max you know you can tell me anything right, I won't run or judge you for it." He told me truthfully. I knew he meant what he said, but I still didn't feel comfortable telling him about you know who. Fang gave me a sincere look and started stroking my cheek, I sighed and put my hand on his looking into his dark eyes. I gave him a 'I'm sorry but I just can't tell you' look, he frowned and turned away from me. I knew he didn't like it when I hid things from him, I kissed him on the cheek then went and sat across from him.

Our waitress came back and asked if we were ready to order, I nodded and ordered two plates of Double-Glazed Baby Back Ribs, a Grilled chicken Caesar Salad, three Bacon Cheddar Cheeseburger, and a Shrimp 'N Parmesan Sirloin. She looked at me wondering if I could eat all I was ordering, then she turned to Fang who cleared his voice before speaking."I'll have one…no wait two nine oz. House Sirloin, two Bourbon Street Steak, a Sizzling Cajun Steak & Shrimp**,** and five Bacon Cheddar Cheeseburgers." He said. When she heard his order her jaw literally dropped to the floor, she looked at both of us with disbelief.

"Whew you kids sure like eating don't'cha, now are you sure you can eat, and pay for all of this?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." I answered.

She smiled at us then walked to the kitchen to place our order, Fang looked at me with that same skeptical gaze. I wasn't going to let him break me, no matter how much he begged or glared I wasn't going to let it happen. Then a sudden look of excitement washed over his face and he gave me an creepy yet sexy grin, I arched a brow at him wondering what had just popped into his head.

"Wh-at?" I laughed.

"You wanna go clubbing?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I replied.

"Yeah, I know this awesome club that isn't too far from here. Plus I got a buddy who works there so he can sneak us some drinks, so you up for it?" he said.

"Sue why not." I agreed.

Our food got here and man were we starved, as soon as they put the plates in front of us we dug in. everyone at their tables around us stopped to stare at the monstrous amount of food we ordered. Fang and I finished eating nearly five minutes after our food was delivered, once we finished we asked for the check. When Angela came back to get our plates she was stunned, each and every plate was practically licked clean. Fang gave her the money for the food in cash and gave her a five dollar tip, where Fang had gotten all that money from I didn't know. So all and all we ended up spending two hundred and one dollars and eighty-three cense on dinner, and crazy thing was that Fang had paid for all of it and still managed to have money in his pocket. I followed Fang outside and we walked over to a secluded area so Fang and I could fly to this little hang out he had mentioned. I spread my wings out but Fang stopped me, he pulled me close to him and jumped into the air.

Fang launched into the air and flew towards a building with search lights, he soared through the sky and held me tightly to him. He landed then we immerged from the shadows and approached the building, there was a huge line of people wanting to get in.

"We aren't going to wait in this are we?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm a regular here so I can get us in like that." Fang answered snapping his fingers.

Fang leaned over the red rope thing so he could see the door, "Yo Arjae!" He called waving his arm. A tall black guy leaned over and saw Fang, he walked over towards us and high fived Fang and bumped shoulders with him.

"Fang my man, whaz up?" he laughed.

"Not much, think you can get us inside?" Fang answered pointing to me.

"Ahh I see what'cha playin', so who's the cutie?" He asked.

"This is my girlfriend Max." Fang said putting his arm around me.

"Nice to meet'cha name's Arjae Harrison, you guys can go ahead inside." He told us.

"Thanks man." Fang said shoulder slapping him again.

"No prob homey, have fun!" he yelled as we went inside.

Fang and I disappeared into the club, when I got inside I was surprised. The club Fang had taken me to looked just like the ones in the movies, ya know, where they have the strobe lights and the dance floor crowded with people. Fang made his way over to the bar and I followed behind him, I hated being in crowds so I tried my best not to lose sight of Fang. Fang sat down at the bar with me next to him, a tall man with brown hair and green eyes came over and smirked when he saw Fang.

"Fang what's up pal?" the bartender asked.

"Nothing really Jim, you think you can slip us some drinks?" he asked.

"Sure, what'll ya have?" Jim answered.

"The usual." Fang answered.

"Coming right up." He smirked.

"Fang you aren't gonna get drunk are you?" I wondered.

"Course not, I'll have a drink or two then we can dance." He replied.

He leaned over and kissed me, I kissed him back then felt him pull away when the bartender came back with our drinks. Two beer bottles were placed in front of us, Fang grabbed his and chugged it down like he hadn't had something to drink in days. I took casual swigs of mine till I finished drinking it, Fang ordered another beer while I didn't I wasn't planning on getting drunk. Fang finished off his second beer and ordered another one, I looked at Fang in disbelief and anger.

"I though you weren't going to get drunk?" I asked.

"I'm not." He answered.

"This is your third beer, you told me you'd only have one or two." I retorted.

"Oh come on Max, live a little." He teased drinking his new beer.

"I thought we were gonna dance?" I stated.

"After this one, promise." He said.

I got angry at him, I got up and walked off into the crowd of people. I looked back to see if Fang was following me but he wasn't, I felt a tear escape what was the point of bringing me here if he was just gonna drink? I wandered through the crowd trying to still stay in sight of him, I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my mouth and pull me back forcibly. "Faaa!" I tried to call Fang. Then a blindfold was put over my eyes so I couldn't see, hello people I was being abducted did anyone notice?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was dragged through the unhelpful crowd up stairs then I think thrown on the roof, I struggled against my captors and tried to call for Fang. Damn him, if he wasn't drinking and had actually been paying attention to me I wouldn't be being whisked away to god knows where. I felt a breeze and realized I was outside, I thought about using my wings to get away but then they'd see them. I was thrown against something hard, the ground I figured. I couldn't see or move since my hands were tied behind my back, I had to get away I had to get to Fang. Then the blindfold was removed and I saw who it was that had taken me, it was Dylan and his ragtag team of football buddies.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

"You obviously." He answered dryly, as he pulled out a knife.

"What the hell are you doing Dylan." I scowled.

"Because of what you did at school I got humiliated, now I'm getting my revenge on you." He said evilly.

"Oh Dylan I didn't humiliate you." I said. "You already did that yourself by letting me wop your sorry ass."

His two friends chuckled Dylan angrily turned towards them, "Don't just stand there you morons stand her up!" he ordered.

His friends did as he had asked, they grabbed my arms and held me. Dylan approached with the knife in his hand and an evil grin on his face, I wasn't going to get chopped up so easily. I still couldn't use my wings to escape but I could use my fighting skills, I waited for him to inch closer before I kicked him square in the face breaking his nose. I elbowed his friends in the gut then bolted for the door, an arm wrapped around my waist and slung me over their shoulder. "You're not getting away that easily." Dylan chuckled. He had blood running down his nose from where I'd broken it, his goons for friends pinned me against the wall holding my feet and ankles so I couldn't kick or struggle.

"Fang!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Go ahead and scream, he can't hear you from up here." Dylan said manically. He took the knife and slashed the sleeve of my shirt open, blood trickled onto the floor and stained my shirt.

"Fang!" I shouted again.

Then the knife came back and I struggled trying to break their grip on me, the knife came again but this time on my other shoulder.

"Fang!" I shouted again.

Fang's P.O.V

I sat at the bar listening to the music and having a drink off with a friend that had shown up, I had five beers and was starting to feel tipsy. I heard shouting but it was faint so I thought it was the alcohol talking, I wasn't drinking anything strong so I'd have to drink like twenty beers to get drunk. I chugged down another bottle of beer and ordered another round, Jim came over and noticed Max wasn't next to me. I saw her go off onto the dance floor and I figured she wouldn't go far, and beside Max had told me she didn't need me to fight her battles. Ah who am I kidding, someone gets into a tussle with her she can beat the living shit out of them.

"Where's your girlfriend Fang?" he asked.

"Dancing." I said pointing to the dance floor.

"You sure I don't see her." He verified.

"Yeah didn't she go with some group of guys a little while ago?" my buddy, Cory, said.

"What? Quick tell me what they looked like?" I demanded holding him up by the shirt.

"One of'em had blond hair, another with brown, and a redhead. Looked like a group of football jocks if you ask me, now can you put me down?" he explained.

"Which way did they go?" I demanded.

"I think they took the stairs to the roof, what's up Fang why so worked up?" he answered.

"Shit! I gotta go!" I shouted bolting for the door.

Shit! Shit! Shit! This wasn't good, blond hair automatically told me it was Dylan. I weaved through the crowd finally getting to the door, I grabbed the knob and swung it open. I bolted up the stair, crap there were there levels of stairs. I couldn't fly to the top because of the cramped space, I ran up the stairs by fours hoping Max was alright. If I hadn't ignored her and pissed her off she wouldn't have been taken, "Don't worry Max, I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran. I heard screaming and my name being shouted, so Max had been calling me…and I didn't hear her. That's one promise I broke to her, I remember when she was in the hospital after seeing those dead cops. I'd told her all she had to do was call and I'd be right by her side, now she was calling me for help and I couldn't even hear her calls. I forced the tears back as I tried my best to pick up speed, I had to get to her before she'd get hurt.

Max's P.O.V

"Fang!" I screamed for the millionth time. My shirt was shredded from Dylan's knife cutting at me, I had blood dripping of my upper body each time he cut me. I didn't cry out in pain no matter how bad it hurt, I wasn't going to look weak. Dylan's knife came at me again but this time I reached, I clamped my teeth into his hand. He shouted in pain and flung me across the roof, I painfully hit up against the railing looking down at the ground below. Maybe if I jumped I could use my wings and fly off…no…with my hands tied behind my back like this I wouldn't be able to fly. My arms were over my wings, meaning if I did manage to beak them out I wouldn't go far before crashing. I was stuck…trapped…I was helpless and had nothing to save me. Fang was down on the main level getting drunk, my wings were useless, and my hands were restrained. Maybe I should just give up…just stop fighting…

"I won't do it…" I muttered. "I won't give Ugh!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Dylan shouted as he kicked me in the stomach.

The way he kicked me was almost exactly as how Jeb had, Dylan started kicking my face next. He kicked me in the eye and this time I did cry, not from pain…but from helplessness.

"Aww what's the matter, is the oh so great Maximum Ride crying. Guess you're not all you're cracked up to be, all those times your said you never show fear or pain that you only enforce it. Tsk, well look who's the fear an pain enforcer now!" he said kicking me again.

"Fang." I groaned.

"How many time do I gotta tell you! Your little boyfriend can't hear you, he doesn't even care. He couldn't stop drinking for one minute to come and save you, he didn't even notice you were gone. For all you know he's probably down there now picking out your replacement, I don't even know what he sees in you…your just a slutty bitch who think to highly of herself!" he shouted preparing another kick.

"Step away from her now Dylan." A deep voice ordered.

Dylan spun around and saw Fang standing at the door, he had a serious look and his face as his eyes darted from Dylan to me. Dylan didn't move, he grabbed his knife and faced Fang. "I'm gonna ask one more time, step away from her now." Fang demanded in a calm voice. Dylan didn't say anything he only charged towards Fang, a smirk appeared and Fang disappeared. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and hold me in a sitting position, I looked up and saw what I hoped was Fang.

"Fang, is that you?" I asked, reaching up and touched his face.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I didn't make it any earlier, I couldn't fly up the stairs so I had to run." He answered putting his hand on mine.

Fang had his wings out and had them around us, he stood and leaned me against the wall as Dylan appeared. He didn't even seem shocked by Fang's wings, he rose the knife up holding it like a sword. Fang easily blocked it with the help of his wing, the knife went flying over the side of the building.

"Why did…you come?" I asked.

"Because you needed me, I heard you and came to save you. Remember back in the hospital, I told you that all you had to do was call and I'd be right there by your side." He said.

The he turned back and faced Dylan who was still holding his ground, then he finally noticed Fang's wings were real and started running off. Fang flew over and stood at the door, "uh, uh." He said waving his finger in a 'no' fashion. A shocked looked washed over Dylan's Face as Fang grabbed both him and his friends and flew off, I watched him disappear into the night leaving me again.

Fang's P.O.V

I did a circle around the building then dropped Dylan and his goons, the four of them landed into the garbage bump in the back of the building. I dropped down and glared at them as they cowered into the bump, I spread my wings out making them cower even more. "You ever come near Max again I won't hesitate to drop your sorry asses onto the pavement and watch your head bust open, got it!" I shouted. They nodded at me and I smirked, "Good, we have an understanding." Then I slammed the lids to the bump down then I jumped into the air, I flew back up to the roof. I landed and saw Max sitting…crying… she looked over at me as she held herself. Her shirt was shredded and covered in blood stains, I moved towards her and offered to help her up. She stared at my hand then gave me a death glare, I frowned and knew she was enraged at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Do I look alright to you?" she scowled.

"Come on I'm taking you home." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said weakly standing.

"Max don't be that way." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted smacking my hand away. "This is all your fault, if you hadn't been spending your sweet time getting drunk you would have seen them take me! How could you be so cruel, you ask if I want to go somewhere with you and all you do is ignore me and go drink! If drinking was all you planned on doing then why did you even bother bringing me, did you plan on me just sitting around watching you?"

"Max, please, just calm down and let me take you home." I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, why don't you just go back to drinking…" she paused and clenched her fist. "Were over, don't even bother coming home."

Those words broke my heart, I didn't want to believe them. Before I could do or say anything Max had taken off into the sky, she didn't look back at me but I watched until she disappeared from sight. I wanted to fly after her but I couldn't do it, I was frozen in place. What have I done…

* * *

**_A.N: Is this the end of Fang and Max...?  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A.N.: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NEVER ALONE BY BARLOWGIRL! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG IF YOU HAVEN'T!_**

* * *

Chapter 21

Max's P.O.V

I flew away from the club in a total mess, I couldn't believe Fang had done that to me. I may have overreacted by telling him we were over, but he deserved it right? I mean he did chose drinking over spending time with me, I mean he was the one who wanted to go clubbing. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I didn't wipe them, now I was really alone. My mom and brother are dead, Jeb is dead too not like I'd run to him though. I didn't have any family to turn to, Fang was the last of my family I'd had left…and I just threw him out. when I got back home I didn't go into the house, I flew over to another hideout I had here just in case Fang had decided to show up. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to think of him. I flew towards the waterfall and slipped inside, there was a hidden cave behind the waterfall that no one else knew about.

I already had stuff inside the cave just in case I'd have to use it, I had a pack of food, a blanket and pillow, a few books to read, and my sketchpad of course. I laid down on the blanket and cried into the pillow, Fang's face filled my head. I immediately pushed the thought of him out, I didn't need him. Not if he was going to treat me as a second choice, I remember the hurt look on his face after what I said to him. I had never meant to hurt him but he hurt me, I knew I wouldn't be able to get him back. He'd never come back to me after how I acted, I thought about all of the things we'd been through, all the things we'd done. I cried myself to sleep even though I told myself to drop him, my mind still held Fang tightly. "Fang…" I muttered before falling asleep.

Fang's P.O.V

I wandered through town, I mean what else could I do? I can't go back home now that Max and I broke up, I needed to talk to someone. I had to get Max back, there's just something about her that makes me not want to let her go. I decided to go back home, I mean back to my folk's house. Dad was good with women, maybe he could give me some advice. I flew home and went inside, Dad was sitting on the couch reading the paper. I walked into the living room and didn't see mom anywhere, Dad glanced up at me.

"Hey son, come for a visit?" he asked.

"Where's mom?" I replied.

"She's asleep upstairs." He answered.

I sighed and plopped onto the couch, I leaned over and put my forehead in my hands. Dad obviously saw something was wrong and that I needed to talk, he folded his paper and set it aside.

"What's wrong son?" he asked.

"Max and I broke up." I sighed.

"How come?" He asked in disbelief

"We got in to a fight, we went to that club on Park avenue. I had a few drinks and she said 'if all you came here to do was drink then why did you bring me'? Then some guys from school showed up and took her up on the roof, one of them hates Max because she kicked his ass at school. While I was drinking she was getting cut up, by the time I realized she was gone her entire upper body was cut. After I beat the shit out of Dylan and his goons I went to see if she was alright, she asked me why I had come to save her. I told her it was because I had promised her that all she had to do was call my name and I'd be right there next to her, I broke that promise because she had called me three times before I realized she was gone…then she said we were over and for me not to bother to come home." I explained.

Dad was silent for a while, processing the story in his head. Then he eventually nodded showing he understood, I looked over at him waiting to hear his answer.

"Alright first of all, you are way too young to be drinking. Second I'm glad you actually kicked somebodies ass for hurting your girlfriend, but where you screwed up at was picking her second." He said.

"What do you mean picking her second?" I asked.

"Well you see son, the thing with women is that they live on a saying known as 'I'm never a second option, pick me second and you lose me'. What I think you should do is go back home regardless of what she said, if she's there talk thing out with her. If she isn't there call anyone you know she'd go to for help, then tell her your sorry and you never meant to hurt her." He explained.

I nodded then stood and walked to the door, I froze and turned back to dad. "Thanks for the advice," I said turning back to the door. "I can rule out that second option…because Max doesn't have anyone else but me to turn to."

"What do you mean by that son?" Dad asked before I left.

"Max's mom died in a car accident, her brother committed suicide right in front of her, and her stepfather died by getting shot by a cop. She has no other family to turn to, I'm the only one she has left in this world to love." I explained, then I left.

Max's P.O.V

_Dream_

"_Max…Max…" the warm sound of my mother's voice called. I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in a field, the field Fang and I had made love in. I looked across the field and saw my mother standing alone in the grass, how was she here…was I dead and crossing over?_

"_You aren't dead Max, your dreaming." She told me, almost as though she'd read my mind._

"_Mom I need your help, I have no one else to turn to…Fang and I…we." I paused._

"_The two of you broke up." My mother finished my sentence._

"_How did you know?" I wondered._

"_I'm dead Max, your brother and I have been watching you since the day we both died." She answered._

_Then suddenly our surroundings changed, we were standing in the club. I was being pulled away while Fang was drinking away, when I attempted to call out to him he reached slightly then he shook his head. I shook my head and closed my eyes, I didn't want to see any more of it._

"_Why are you showing me this?" I asked looking away._

"_Keep watching…" My mother request. _

"_I don't want to, I don't want to." I repeated._

"_Where's your girlfriend Fang?" The bartender asked._

"_Dancing." Fang said pointing to the dance floor._

"_You sure I don't see her." He verified._

"_Yeah didn't she go with some group of guys a little while ago?" Some guy sitting next to him added._

"_What? Quick tell me what they looked like?" Fang demanded holding him up by the shirt._

"_One of'em had blond hair, another with brown, and a redhead. Looked like a group of football jocks if you ask me, now can you put me down?" the kid explained._

"_Which way did they go?" Fang demanded._

"_I think they took the stairs to the roof, what's up Fang why so worked up?" he answered._

"_Shit! I gotta go!" shouted bolting for the door. _

_Then our surrounding changed again and we were on the stairs, and Fang was bolting up them. I noticed he tried to use his wings but the area around him was too small for his 14 foot wings, he started bolting up the stairs again. Then Fang made that face he did when he was cursing at himself, "Don't worry Max, I'm coming!" Fang shouted. I watched with Mom next to me, after everything had happened. Everything turned black and we were standing across from each other, mom gave me a warm smile._

"_Max you and Fang are meant for each other, ever since the day the two of you first met." She said warmly._

"_Is that how we found each other again, because fate brought us back together?" I verified._

"_Yes, Max you know that each person in the world has a soul mate right?" she answered._

"_Yeah, so your saying Fang and I are soul mates?" I asked._

_She nodded, "Max Fang needs you, and you need him. Right now all he's thinking about is you, he's blaming himself for what happened to you." _

"_I've been so mean to him lately, how can I make it up to him and make him forgive me?" I pleaded. _

"_Talk with him, tell him what's really been wrong." She answered. "He loves you Max, he loves you more than his own parents. Just love him back."_

_End of Dream_

I opened my eyes and sat up, I got up and slipped out of the waterfall. I looked up into the sky, looking for Fang. I saw a huge shadow appear and land in front of the house, I knew it was him…it was Fang. "Fang!" I called. He turned and looked over at me then immediately flew towards me, he scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tight.

"Max I'm so sorry about what I did, I know this isn't like me to say something like this but. Please take me back, I can't live without you!" he begged.

"Fang calm down," I giggled. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Do you wanna go back to the house and talk?" He asked.

"Follow me." I said taking his hand.

I walked Fang over to a place you had to have wings to get to it, Fang and I launched into the air and landed on a ledge. The ledge was covered in grass and wild flowers, it was the mid of summer so some fire flies flying around. I sat down and Fang sat down next to me, we looked at the view we had from the ledge. Fang gave me a smile and put his arm around me.

"This is the deal, I'm gonna ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully." I said.

"Sounds good." He said back. "Can I ask you questions too?"

I nodded, "Okay first question, why did you have so much to drink at the bar?"

"I have a slight drinking problem, I'll say I'll have one then it'll turn into five."

"Your turn."

"Okay why did you walk away?"

I was silent for a moment, "I overreached…I though you only went to the club to drink…not to spend time with me."

"Your turn."

"How can I make it up to you?"

His face was suddenly inches away from mine, "Kiss me."

We locked lips and stayed that way, I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and invited him inside, our little make out session ended and we broke apart.

"Can you tell me why you've been acting weird?" he asked.

"It's…my…huh…period…is…in town." I muttered.

"So that's it huh?" he comprehended. "So how can I make it up to you, for what I did?"

"Well we didn't get a chance to dance at the club, so maybe we could now?" I answered.

"That sounds nice, I'll be right back wait here." He said leaping into the air.

Fang came back a few minutes later with a radio doc in his hands, he let me pick a song to play then plugged it up the little speakers. "So what kind of dancing do you wanna do?" he asked. I didn't really know any dances, and the thought of Fang and I dirty dancing was tempting yet not. I looked over at Fang who was still awaiting an answer, I didn't know what I should say to him.

"Fang I-huh… I really don't know how to dance." I admitted.

"Neither do I, do you just wanna listen to the music, look at the scenery?" he asked.

"I mean I do wanna dance with you…I just don't know any dance moves." I answered.

"We could try those dances they do at balls, I heard ballroom dancing isn't that hard to do." he said.

"Whatever works best I guess." I giggled with embarrassment.

"I say we do whatever we feel comfortable doing." He stated.

"So music and scenery it is then?" I suggested.

"Music and scenery it is." He said sitting down.

I sat down next to him but he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap, I looked up at him in surprise as he leaned back to play the music.

_I waited for you today_

_But you didn't show_

_NO. NO. NO._

Fang suddenly pulled me closer to him, I guess the lyrics reminded him of our fight. I reached up putting my hands on the side of his face, I kissed him then felt him lay back.

_I needed you today_

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call_

_You said you'd be there_

"I'm sorry I hadn't realized it sooner Max." Fang whispered.

"It's okay Fang, I forgive you." I said kissing him again.

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply _

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

"I love you Max." he whispered.

"I love you too Fang." I whispered back.

_And though I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why._

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

"Fang…" I said as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah Max?" he moaned.

"Fuck me." I whispered into his ear, then his eyes widened a bit.

_You've placed in my life oh_

_We cannot separate _

'_Cause you're part of me_

"Please Fang, that's how you can make it up to me." I pleaded.

"Alright Max." he replied.

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen _

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

Fang kissed me hungrily yet lovingly as he ran his hands down my body, I moaned as he started to slip his hands up my shirt. "cloths off or on?" he breathed against my neck. I slid his hands further up my shirt meaning I wanted it off, Fang did as I asked and we stated stripping each other.

_We cannot separate_

_You're part of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

Fang slowly pulled my jeans down while did the same to him, both of us left our underwear Fang was in a sitting position I climbed onto his lap and held his face in my hands. His lips immediately found mine as he slid his hands down my body again, his hand slipped into my underwear then I felt Fang put two fingers into me. He pumped and I moaned and ached against his pumps, he laid me on my back and started kissing his way down my body as he pulled his fingers out of me. He pulled my underwear down with his teeth, then I felt him thrust into me.

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone…_

The song was over but Fang and I fun had just begun, He thrust in and out of me and it felt soooo good! He was kissing my neck while his hands played with my breast, uh it felt like each time we did it he'd get better and better. I followed Fang's movements as the next song began to play, Fang suddenly grabbed my hips and started bouncing me up and down trying to fit all of himself inside of me.

"F-Fang…" I moaned.

"M-Max…" he moaned back.

"You have on…a condom right?" I asked.

"Of…course I do." he answered/groaned.

"Let's keep…doing this all n-ni-ght." I moaned.

"Fine…with…me…as long as I get to play with you more." He said taking my right breast into his mouth.

"Don't…stop…that feels so….good." I moaned.

Fang sucked on my breast for about two or three minutes, then he pulled his head up and judging by the look in his eye I knew he was going to hit his peek soon. I wasn't too far behind him, I knew I was going to cum soon. Fang grabbed my hips again and rubbed his against mine, causing friction between our bodies. I groaned as I felt his hips swirl against mine, I never wanted this moment to end god it feels so good.

"Max…I'm gonna cum." Fang moaned.

"Me too." I moaned back.

"Hey Fang?" I whispered.

"Hhm." He answered, rubbing his hips against mine.

"Oh…go that feels so good! Can you go faster and harder?" I requested sheepily.

"Just let me know if there's too much pain." He told me.

"Ok." I groaned as he pounded harder and faster.

Dawn began to break the dark sky around us, after hitting out climaxes Fang pulled out of me. Our breathing was rigid and hard as we tried to recover from our fun little 'activity' Fang wrapped his arm tightly around me and pulled me close to him, we were both wiped but we couldn't fly to the house which was far away.

"So…does this mean we're back together?" Fang asked.

"Yep, you can't live without me and I can't live without you." I replied smiling.

"Hey, Max?" Fang said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, what's up Fangalicious?" I answered using Fang's new nickname.

"Fangalicious huh?" he teased. "Alright then you can be Maxiebear."

"That's the best you can come up with?" I teased back.

"Okay how about Maxiepoo?" he suggested.

"Either one is fine." I smiled up at him.

He bent his head down to kiss me, "We cannot separate…Cause you're part of me." he whispered. Then that gap between our lips was filled, Fang gave me a tender, hungry, passionate, yet lustful kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up in Fang's arms, I was so glad we made up and got back together. I felt so tired after doing it last night, Fang was the same but I also guessed he was hung-over from all the drinking he'd done. I snuggled closer to him feeling the warmth of his body flow into mine, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Fang started to stir he eventually shook his head and blinked several times before he sat up, when he did he winced and held his head.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Ugh…never drinking again." He groaned.

"Guess that means your hung over huh?" I teased.

Fang grinned and lightly shoved me, he stood and immediately recoiled and fell back. I caught him before he could hit the ground, I sat him down and automatically checked him over.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" I asked.

"Five…" he answered.

"Fang you can't get hung-over by just having five beers, now how many did you have?" I retorted.

"Fifteen…maybe sixteen." He grumbled.

"Then you defiantly have a hangover," I said laying him down. "I'll go get you some medicine, just stay here and rest okay?"

"Be careful…" he said leaning up to kiss me.

I pulled away from him then went to get him some medicine, I launched into the air and looked for a drug store. On eventually came into sight so I landed by the trees next to it, I didn't know what I was looking for so I had to ask the a guy at one of the checkout counters.

"Uhm excuse me, I need some help." I said to the guy.

"What can I help you find?" he asked.

"Well you see my boyfriend went out drinking last night and now he has a hangover, I don't know what medicine to get for him." I answered.

"Hangover huh, I'd try Advil." He stated.

"Alright thanks for your help." I said turning to find Fang's medicine.

"No prob." He said smiling.

I walked towards the medicine aisle looking for Advil, I soon spotted the blue box I grabbed Advil A.M then walked towards the checkout counter. I waited in line then paid for the medicine, I walked out of the store and into the trees so I could take off. I launched into the air and grabbed my phone so that I could call Fang and let him know I was coming back, I listen to the dial tone and waited for Fang to pick up.

Fang's P.O.V

Man I feel like crap, I can't move without seeing to room spin. I feel like I'm gonna puke, no more drinking for me for a while. I heard a loud annoying ring fill the air, I realized it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Max, I hit the answer button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey it's me, I got your medicine." She said.

"Okay…" I grumbled.

"Are you okay, you sound like your about to throw up." She stated.

I started barfing after she said that, "Fang are you alright, what happened?!" Max asked from the other end of the phone.

"I'm fine." I said wiping my mouth, "Just threw up."

"I'll be home soon so just hang on okay!" she said starting to sound worried.

"Yeah, got it." I muttered.

Before I hung up I heard Max, "Fang hold on."

"What is it Max?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry about everything, everything I've said or done. When I saw your face after I told you we were through…" she paused. "You know I never meant to hurt you right?"

"I know Max, I never meant to hurt you either." I said kindly.

"I'm glad it was you Fang," she said sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm glad it was you who found me that day in the alley, I'm glad it was you who took me away from Jeb, I'm glad it was you I had my first time with, I'm glad it's you I'm gonna have a baby with…I'm glad it's you I fell in love with."

I was silent for a minute, taking in each word and memory that came with it. "Yeah…me too Max." I whispered. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright, I'm about five minutes away." She said.

"See you in five." I said smiling.

"bye." She said.

"Bye." I said back.

I hung up the phone and tried to stand up, I weakly grabbed the wall and used it for support. I slipped out of the hidden cave then sat in the grass, I put my hands in the cold water then started splashing my face. The water helped slightly clear my headache away but didn't work its full magic, then I heard the sound of slapping wings and I knew Max was back. She landed next to me then tucked her wings in, she pulled out a box of Advil and started reading the back of it.

"What are your symptoms?" she asked.

"Really dizzy, nauseous, weak, and headache." I answered.

"Alright take two of these, the box says they should kick in in about thirty minutes." She told me.

She handed me some of the pills which I easily took and swallowed, I leaned back and laid in the grass with my eyes closed. I heard the grass rustle next to me then I felt Max lay down and put her head on my chest, I opened my eyes and peered down at her.

"You feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, Fang…" she suddenly paused.

"What is it Max, is something wrong?" I asked with worry.

"Since you have a hangover does that mean…does that mean you were drunk when we did it?" she asked.

"I was drinking the light stuff, so I'd have to drink like twenty beers to get drunk. If I was drunk I would have told you." I answered.

"Where you really wearing a condom?" she asked almost frightened.

"Yeah of course I was, I told you once we get settled into the house and stuff we'd do it without protection." I replied. "Why did you ask me to fuck you while you're on your period?"

"Hormones talking." She said.

"Not a good enough answer." I said sitting up. "Tell me the real reason."

"I…Uhm…" she stopped then sighed. "I was thinking about all of the things we'd been through together, and with the music in the background playin and what mom told me…uh I don't know I guess I just got all caught up in the moment and I was glad you wanted me back and-"

I cut her off with a kiss; I held her tightly and pulled away a second or so later. She looked at me in confusion; I just cracked a smile and stroked her cheek. "You talk too much." I teased. Max blushed and tried to think of what to say to defend herself, I suddenly stood and stumbled towards the house. I nearly fell forward so Max stood and walked me to the house, when she got me inside the medicine had started working and I started to return to normal Fang. Max walked into the kitchen to get us some breakfast, while she was in the kitchen I came up behind her and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

~~~~~~~two weeks later~~~~~

Fang's P.O.V

Max and I had finally gotten the house finished, everything was painted and full of furniture. Since the living room was grey Max and I got a black couch and a love seat to go in there, we also got a black coffee table and black carpet. The kitchen had brown cabinets and counters, along with a small table with four chairs around it, oh yeah and there's the silver fridge. Upstairs we had the empty room that hadn't been painted or furnished, because it was the baby's room but since Max wasn't pregnant we hadn't decorated it yet. While upstairs we also discovered another room, we decided it could be the guest room just in case my folk's or some friends came to visit. The guest room was painted fern green, we didn't really have a lot of furniture in there only a queen size bed, a dark brown dresser, a mirror above the dresser, two dark brown nightstands, and two small lamps on the nightstands. Max and I's room looked kinda like a hotel room, there were five walls in our room so we three, grey and two black, but on one of the grey walls Max and I painted one of our wings on it. Most of the furniture as you can imagine was either black, grey, or silver. We had a queen side bed with black covers, a black and grey desk that had my laptop on it, a dark grey rug with silver and black splattered on it, and a black dresser with silver around the top and the drawers.

Max and I stood in our room admiring the work we'd put into it, I was stunned at how good the painting of our wings were. Max stood next to me with her arms wrapped around me and her head resting on my shoulder, I put my arm around her and kissed her hair. "It looks amazing in here." She whispered. I was about to agree with her till I heard the phone downstairs ring, I walked towards the door and down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I know lots of walking right, well anyway I had the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Fang! Buddy what's up!" a very familiar childish voice answered.

"Iggy?!" I said in disbelief.

Max's P.O.V

I walked down the stairs and saw Fang standing in the kitchen, he was laughing and had a smile on his face. What's going on here, anyway I made my way into the kitchen and dug through our fully stocked fridge. I grabbed a soda and opened it while Fang continued to talk to mystery person on the phone, suddenly a look of surprise washed over his face. "You're kidding?" Fang suddenly said into the phone. Then there was a long pause, I was waited with anticipation for Fang to tell me who he was talking with. "When are you coming down?" Fang asked. Then there was another pause, Fang made an 'ahh' face like something amazing had just happened. "So ten o'clock then?" Fang asked. "Got it I'll be there to pick the three of you up". Fang hung up the phone then finally noticed me standing across the island staring at him, he arched a brow at me giving me a 'can I help you?'

"Don't give me that look," I grumbled. "So who was on the phone?"

"Friend of mine, him, his girlfriend, and a friend that lives with them are moving here from Colorado. He wanted to catch up since he'd be in town so I offered for them to stay here, just till all their stuff gets here." He answered.

"And it didn't occur to you to run this by me before you invite some stranger into our house?" I blurted out.

"Iggy and I have been close friends since second grade, although I will say he can be strange in some ways." Fang chuckled.

"So how long are they staying for?" I asked.

"A week or two." Fang answered, his expression turning serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Iggy, Nudge, and Ella are flying in, they'll need me to pick them up from the airport, you wanna come with?" He asked.

"What Ella's coming?!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah, you know here?" Fang wondered.

"She my little sister, she was up in Colorado helping our grandmother move. She said she'd be staying up there for a while, I guess with all the crazy stuff that's been going on I forgot about her." I explained.

"I have to pick them up, you wanna come with or stay here?" Fang said.

"I should probably stay here and get the place cleaned up." I stated.

"You, clean, did I miss something here?" Fang teased.

"Just go I'll stay here and get the place picked up, maybe order some pizza?" I teased back.

Fang walked towards me and out of nowhere started tickling me, I bolted for the stairs and up to our room while Fang playfully chased behind me. I got into our room and was about to shut the door when Fang appeared and locked his arms around me, We both fell back onto our bed. Fang released me then gave me a serious, sad, and yet worried look. He kissed me and made sure to make it last, before we reached 'Make-out' level he pulled back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'll be fine Fang, no one but us and your parents know we live here." I assured him.

"I might be gone for a while, since there are three of them I'll have to drive there. I won't be able to fly, I just don't want you to get lonely without me here." he told me.

"Fang don't worry about me so much." I said kissing him. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can...I just don't feel safe leaving you here then something big end up happening, and you get hurt and I won't be able to get to you in-" I cut him off.

I pulled his head down towards me, crashing my lips against his shutting him up. "And I'm the one who talks to much?" I teased.

"I have to leave, their plane lands at ten o'clock." he announced.

"You'd better leave then." I told him.

He nodded and kissed me again, this time we did go into the make-out zone. We broke apart gasping for breath, I was sitting on Fang with his forehead against mine, his hands on my hips and mine on his shoulder. "You better go if you wanna make it in time." I said as Fang nuzzled against me. He nodded and lightly nudged me off his lap then stood up, before he walked to the door he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then walked to the door, I followed behind him the least I could do was walk him out. While we were buying stuff for the house, Fang bought a car so we wouldn't have to fly all the time to places.

"Promise me you'll be careful." I said as Fang climbed into the car.

"Don't worry Max I'll be fine, I wouldn't dream of leaving you." Fang said kissing me again.

"When will you come home?" I wondered.

"Around midnight maybe, I'll call you when I'm on my way back okay?" he replied.

"Okay, I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Max." he said kissing my cheek.

Then he started the engine and drove off, I waved as he drove then I saw him wave back. As Fang disappeared I felt darkness swallow me up, not even a minute had gone by and I already missed Fang. I walked back towards the house and looked up at the sky, the sky was grey and it began raining. I ran into the house and locked all the doors and started cleaning the place up, I moved all the pain cans and stuff into the shed out back. When I finished I curled up on the couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that hung over the fireplace. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch, I needed something to take my mind off Fang being gone. Nothing came on TV so I decided to listen to music, while I did that I surfed the web on my phone. One of my favorite songs began to play, "Walk You Home" by Karmina.

_Slow down_

_What's on your mind_

_It's alright_

_I'm on your side_

_I hate to see your injury_

I thought back to all those times Fang had protected me, how he had risked his life for me.

_I wish that you could Transfer all your Pain to me_

_Stay here_

_It's okay to cry_

_Let me help you make it right_

I felt like that when Fang got hurt, I started crying just thinking about all the pain he had endured because of me.

_Let's turn up the radio_

_Let the band remind You that you're not alone_

_We all get low_

_Even the brave they depend on someone_

I knew I was brave and didn't show kindly to fear or sorrow, but Fang was the one person I depend on the most in the world.

_The moon only shines with the help of sun_

_And it's not as safe When you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_Sun's out_

_But it feels like rain_

_So I will _

_Illuminate your day_

_I'm afraid I'm losing it_

I remembered how I thought I'd lose Fang when he got stabbed by Jeb, and when he had gotten shot by him too.

_What's it gonna take for me to get through this_

_We'll get through this Even the brave They depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of sun_

_And it's not as safe when you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home_

_I'll walk you home_

_Need the band to play the song_

_Someone sent to keep you strong_

_It's harder when you're on your own_

_Success is not the same alone_

_Can't have up without the down_

_Need the strength to have the round_

_I'll provide the harmony_

_Your song is best to company_

_Even the brave they depend on someone_

_The moon only shines with the help of sun_

_And it's not as safe when you're walking alone_

_I'll walk you home(x3)_

I wanted to hear Fang's voice, I wanted to see him, I missed him. I looked at the time on my phone, it was only eight thirty. I assumed by car it would take Fang an two hours to get there and two hours to get back, I decided to go take a shower help clear my head. I grabbed a pair of pajamas which all and all was a pair of grey sweats and usually a tank top, tonight since Fang was gone I decided to where one of his shirts. Of course all his shirts were black but I didn't care, I grabbed my nighttime clothing and walked to the bathroom. I wanted to be in silence so I didn't play music, however I did leave my phone in the bathroom waiting for Fang to call me like he said he was.

Fang's P.O.V

I'm about an hour away from the airport, I was debating whether to call Max or not. I was wondering how she was doing, the longest we had ever been separated was when we were taken to the police station. I turned on the radio to try and get my mind straight, nothing good was on so I decided I'd go ahead and call Max.

Max's P.O.V

I got out of the shower and got dressed, it felt good having Fang's shirt on. It had his smell on it the smell of cinnamon and mint, Fang's strange fragrance helped keep me calm. I laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, and listened to the rain pitter-patter against the roof. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a crash of thunder rumbled the air. It took me by surprise and I jumped, when I looked out the window at the pouring outside what I saw shocked me. Standing on the ground looking up at me what Dylan, Jeb and Dylan's football friends. Another shock of lightning appeared, I screamed and fell on the floor. When I looked back out the window I didn't see them, I backed away again and bolted out of the room.

I checked and made sure all of the doors were locked along with the windows, they were all locked then a crash of thunder shouted. I screamed and scrambled up the stairs, I jumped into our room and locked the door. I jumped onto the bed and huddled into the pillows clutching one tightly to my chest, I reached for my phone and immediately started dialing Fang's number.

"F-Fang..." I said crying.

"Max what's wrong, what happened?!" he asked.

"I saw Dylan and Jeb...o-outside the house." I stuttered in fear.

"Max calm down... Jeb is dead and Dylan doesn't know where the house is." Fang said softly.

"Fang I'm scared...when are you coming home?" I sobbed.

"Max don't cry everything's going to be alright, I'm at the airport now." He answered. "I won't be home for two more hours."

"Fang...I'm...scared...I want you...here...please come home." I hiccupped.

"Shh, It's okay Max don't be scared and don't cry. I'll be home as soon as I can, just take deep breath." he told me.

"I don't know what to do Fang...we've never been away from each other for so long. C-Can you stay on the phone with me?" I requested.

"Yeah, I'll stay, is there anything I can do?" he replied.

"Can you go on FaceTime, I wanna see you." I responded.

"Okay." then he hung up and called me on FaceTime.

"Hey." he smiled when he saw me.

"H-Hi." I hiccupped.

"Max don't cry, I'm here just don't worry." he cooed.

"Fang can't you just give them directions on how to get here then fly here?" I pleaded.

"I can't Max, Iggy's never been in Georgia before so he'll get lost." Fang responded.

"But Ella and Nudge are there can't they help him." I retorted.

"Max you look tired, why don't you go to sleep and I'll be home when you wake up." he suggested.

"Will you stay on until I fall asleep?" I requested.

"Yeah no problem." he answered.

Fang watched me from the phone as I curled up on the bed and tried to sleep, he gave me a reassuring smile and I tried my best to give him one. He looked away probably to talk with Iggy and the others, I stared into Fang's gorgeous face. He turned back to facing the phone, he smirked at me then gave me a warm smile. I wiped the tears falling from my eyes then shrieked when it thundered again, Fang told me that I was alright and gave me a soft smile.

"Fang.." I whispered starting to get sleepy.

"Hhm?" he responded.

"Are you in the car?" I wondered.

"Yeah, why, what'cha need?" he answered.

"Could you sing a song for me?" I requested.

"Are you kidding me?" he said grumpily.

"Please...it'll help me fall...asleep." I muttered sleepily.

"How about I read you something, to be honest I'm not too big on the whole singing thing." he stated.

"Okay...that's fine I guess." I answered.

"What do you wanna hear?" he wondered.

"The story of how we first met." I suggested.

"You sure that'll help you sleep?" he asked in wonder.

Fang and I were still on video chat so I could still see Fang, he and the others were getting in the car. Fang told me he couldn't drive and FaceTime with me at the same time, he hung up FaceTime then called me. I held the phone up to my ear and listened as Fang told me the story of how we had first met, It was kinda hard to hear him with the others talking but I managed. "It was I don't know a week maybe after I got out of that place, I had no clue how to get home so I just wandered around town. When I passed an alley something made me look down it, and when I did I saw you. I wondered how long you had been laying there, when I went to help you up all you did was look at me with fear and pain in your eyes. I eventually got you up and walked you out and into a crowd of people, I didn't know where you lived so I hoped someone in that crowed did. After that I went back to wandering, I knew you'd get taken back home…and that's the story of how we met." Fang told me. I heard one of the people in the car make a funny remark about Fang being talkative, Fang just grumbled and told him to shut up. I eventually fell asleep Fang whispered goodnight into the phone and told me he'd be home soon, I whispered goodnight back and told him I loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

Fang's P.O.V

"I love you." Max whispered before she fell asleep. I told her I loved her too and that I'd be home in two hours, I hung up the phone once I heard her fall asleep. I my phone back in my pocket and focused back on the road, I'm really stoked that Iggy is moving down here. Iggy and I have been best friends since like the second grade, and believe me he just as strange now as he was back then. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering what Iggy looks like, guess I should describe him to you huh? Well he we go, Iggy's tall, has strawberry-blond hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. Right now he's wearing a while long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of convers. Okay there your description, now back to Max. I'm really worried about her I mean ya she doesn't spook easy…or _didn't _before I met her, what I mean by 'didn't' is because Max has gotten so attached to me that now she depends on me. I can pretty much take care of myself and so can she, maybe this is turning into Stockholm syndrome…No, what the hell am I thinking? I didn't take Max, well I kinda did when her shoulder got cut up…but regardless of that Max chose to stay by me and I chose to stay by her.

"You okay Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," I shook my head to get the thought out. "Just got a lot going through my head."

"How much longer till we get out of here?" Nudge whined.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, right?" Iggy asked turning back to me.

"About twenty or thirty minutes." I answered.

"We have to get food when we stop, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse wait no I could eat a cow. Hold on what's the difference between cows and horses, I mean besides ones got horns and the other has-" Ella slapped a hand on Nudges mouth.

"Tune out of the Nudge channel please." Iggy chuckled.

Everyone else started laughing meaning Ella started laughing, I smirked which quickly disappeared as I thought of Max. Thirty minutes of awkward silence went by and we were now pulling up past the house, I pulled the key out of the little hole thing it goes in, spare me I've never driven a car before how am I supposed to know what it's called. I helped Ig, Nudge, and Ella get their bags out of the trunk then up onto the porch. I unlocked the door to the house and went inside then I let the others do the same, as soon as we all got inside Max came down the stairs and jumped on me, literally. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck, I wrapped my arm around her waist and smirked, someone's happy to see me.

"Glad I'm back?" I teased.

"Hell yeah." She said giving me a kiss.

We started a mini make-out session; she cupped my face in her hands drawing me closer. I held her tighter and moved my head side to side to deepen the kiss; I heard a cough then realized the others were still in the room…watching us. Max jumped off of me and we took a step away from each other, I put my hand over my mouth to hide a cough. Max and I were both blushing from embarrassment and we were both probably thinking, 'crap how could I forget that they were standing right there?'

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm tired and would like to go to bed." Iggy coughed.

"Sorry Ig, I'll show you guys the room you'll be crashing in." I said.

"We can have meet and greet after everyone gets some sleep." Max yawned.

Then I noticed Max wearing one of my shirts, I didn't say anything or at least I wasn't going to until we got into our room. Ig and Ella got settled into the guest room while Nudge slept on the couch, we didn't have another bed she could sleep in but she got so tired she just crashed onto the couch asleep. I walked into Max and I's bedroom ready to change and go to sleep, I think I prefer flying over driving. When I got into our bedroom I walked over to the dresser and started to strip down leaving me in a pair of black boxers, Max was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting ready to go to bed herself. When she came out she sat on the bed then glanced over at me as I was removing my shirt, I snickered then let out a fake yawn and stretched. When I turned around I immediately saw Max turn her head to hide her red cheeks, I smirked then walked towards her.

"Like what you see?" I teased, gesturing to all of me.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"Come on Maxiepoo say it." I teased using her nickname.

"Say what exactly?" she asked facing me.

"Say you looove me." I answered her.

"You're an idiot." She teased.

"But I'm your idiot." I retorted, plopping onto the bed next to her.

She turned over so she was on her side; I locked my arms around her and pulled her towards me. I knew she was blushing because she wouldn't turn to look at me and I could see a hint of red on her cheeks, I kissed her on the top of the head. "I thought you were happy to see me?" I asked. She wiggle out from my embrace and sat up, she looked down at me with a soft and sincere gaze.

"I did miss you." She whispered.

"Then why did you call me an idiot?" I joked sitting up.

"I was kidding you idiot." She said holding up a fist.

I leaned in and kissed her, she laid on her back. I hovered over her and started kissing down her neck, I heard her moan which caused me to give off a low growl.

Max's P.O.V

Fang pulled away and sat up looking down at me, he smirked and leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"How come you're wearing one of my shirts?" he asked.

"I missed you, and I thought it would help me get through you being gone." I answered.

"I missed you too, I was thinking about you the entire time I was gone." He said.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep now okay?" I yawned.

"Whatever you say Maxiepoo." He smirked.

"Night Fangalicious." I said climbing under the covers.

"Night Maxiepoo." He said doing the same.

Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, I had my back to him I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Fang rested his head on my shoulder and let out an exhausted sigh, I thought he was going to sleep to till I felt him smirk against my shoulder. He started dry humping me, what was he trying to seduce me or something? I pushed away from him and sat up; I looked down at him while he looked at me in confusion.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I demanded.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." he replied.

"Well knock it off, I'm trying to sleep." I said blushing.

"You know you liked it." he teased seductively.

"Fang..." I sighed face-plaming myself. "no sex tonight please, we have guest over and I'm tired."

"Fine." he grumbled disappointedly.

I laid back down and closed my eyes; Fang wrapped his arm around me again. He kissed my temple and whispered "sorry.", that's one thing I love about Fang. Even though he drives me insane sometimes, he still right there waiting to help me whenever I need it. Then Fang started dry humping me again...I grumbled and turned over so I was facing him. I lightly smacked his face and told him no, he looked at me pleadingly. I told him no again and laid back down, I knew if he'd entice me long enough we'd end up having sex. Fang scooted over to me; he apologized again kissed my cheek. Ten minutes had passed and Fang remained where he laid, he suddenly let out a frustrated grumble. His arm wrapped firmly around my waist, and another around my neck and over my chest so I couldn't move. Fang started his act up again which made me even more pissed off, how many times did I have to tell him NO?

"Fang quit already!" I demanded, trying to stifle a moan.

"I can't Max, just seeing you is making me horny." he moaned.

"Fang I said quit already." I moaned.

"If you want me to stop then why are you moaning?" he teased.

I couldn't take it anymore, I struggled against him. Thankfully I was able to slip away from him, I climbed out of bed grabbed a pillow and blanket then walk to the door. Fang shot up and grabbed my wrist before I could leave; I turned around and faced him.

"Hold on where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you ya horny bastard!" I answered.

"Max I'm sorry, please don't leave." he pleaded.

"Give me a reason I should?" I retorted.

"Cause you looove me, and I love you." he answered.

"Goodbye." I told him.

"Oh no you don't." he said grabbing me by the waist.

He threw me over his shoulder and walked over to the bed; I put my hands on his arm and tried to pry him off me. Fang laid me down on the bed; he gave me a sad and apologetic look. He ran his hand through my hair and rested it on my cheek; I smiled at him and rested my hand on his hand. He took me into his arms and closed his eyes to go to sleep, I thought he'd start up again but surprisingly he didn't.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." He whispered.

"It's okay, but if you do it again I'm seriously leaving." I whispered back.

"I won't, not unless you want me to." He said as he began to fall asleep. "Night."

"Goodnight." I whispered giving him a peak on the lips.

He smirked then pulled the blankets over us, he loosened his grip on me so that if I wanted to move I could. I remained snuggled against him as I drifted off to sleep; I let out a peaceful exhale. I could get used to living like this.

Fang's P.O.V

There was a knock on our bedroom door so I slumped out of bed and walk to the door, I caught a glimpse of the clock and saw it was 7:30 A.M. Only one person I know wakes up that early, I opened the door and think of the devil, Iggy stood there. (_**A.N: I mixed it up a bit, so Iggy isn't blind like he is in the books) **_I leaned against the doorway and rubbed my eyes, I never wake up early so I'm drained if I do. Iggy simply chuckled and put a big grin on his face, Iggy is one of my best friends but I swear sometimes he bugs the crap out of me.

"What's up Ig?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm making breakfast, I just wanted to know how many pancakes and eggs you wanted." He answered.

"Two and one." I told him.

"Coming right up Fangles." Iggy laughed.

"How many times have I told you, don't call me Fangles." I grumbled.

"Sorry." He sang walking towards the stairs.

Your probably wondering about the Fangles thing, not much story behind it really. When Iggy and I were kids we use to hang out all the time, I called him Igster and he called me Fangles. So anyways Iggy is an early riser and loves to cook, as I told you before. He knows I don't like getting up early but he woke me up anyway, I crawled back into bed and attempted to go back to sleep. I glanced over at Max to see if she was awake, she was still asleep and was sprawled out on her side of the bed. I smirked and covered her with the blankets, I couldn't sleep so I decided I's shower then go on my blog and update it.

Max's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw the blankets placed back over me, Fang wasn't on his side of the bed. I heard the shower running so I knew he was showering, I got up and walked to the closet to get dressed. I heard the shower stop I continued to browse through the clothing I had, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly changed into the outfit when I finished Fang came out of the bathroom, his hair was still wet he had a towel over his shoulders so he wouldn't get his shirt wet. He saw me and gave me a small grin; I smiled at him then went to make the bed. Fang sat down at the desk and opened his laptop; he typed in the pass code and opened the internet. I watched him and wondered what he was doing, and then I saw him pull up something called 'Fang's Blog'. I guess he sensed me behind him because he turned and looked at me, he smirked then we both turned to the door as a knock sounded against it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I opened the door and as soon as I did Ella clung to me, she had a big grin on her face and was hopping up and down. I laughed and hugged her; I hadn't seen Ella since mom died. She had been staying with our grandmother during that time and we didn't get to talk much, when she finally let go off me she calmed down a bit and informed us that breakfast was almost ready. I nodded and watched her skip to the stairs, I turned back around to Fang and told him breakfast was almost ready. He locked his laptop and stood; he wrapped his arms tightly around me and walked me to the door. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where we were shocked, the kitchen was like a food buffet. There were pancakes, sausages, grips, eggs, and toast everywhere.

"Iggy did you make all this?" Fang asked.

"Yepers!" he replied cheerfully.

"You must be insane." I teased.

"I've been accused of being worse." He replied.

"Well let's eat." I said readying a plate of food.

"Hey Ella." Iggy called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you wake up Nudge?" Iggy requested.

"Sure thing!" she giggled walking to the living room.

Fang, Iggy, and I got our plates and sat at the table. My plate was as big as Fang's which made Iggy freak out and ask how we could eat so much and not get fat, since we had wings we burned more energy and calories. I simply told Iggy I was a big eater and I had a special workout routine, he started laughing and said he should join it although he didn't need to. Ella dragged Nudge into the kitchen, literally no joke; she sat Nudge down in one of the chairs and grabbed a plate of food. As soon as she waved it in front of Nudge's face her eyes snapped open and she started chowing it down, Iggy and I laughed while Fang just smirked. I elbowed him in the arm; he looked over at me in confusion. "Loosen up a bit." I told him. He smiled and put his hand on my head; he patted me then went back to eating. I looked at him questionably but he didn't acknowledge my look, he finished eating and put his dish in the dishwasher. I finished to and did the same, Fang went upstairs and I heard the door to our room close.

"Hey Ig?" I asked.

"Yes Maxie?" he answered joke-fully.

"You've known Fang longer than I have, when he acts that way like he was a minute ago. Do you know what it means; I mean it feels like he's hiding something." I stated.

"Hhm…" he said thinking. "He's probably just groggy from getting up so early, I know he hates it but I woke him up anyway."

"Maybe he's sick or something; I'll go talk to him." I said rising from my seat.

"Ella could you help me put the food up, you too Nudge." Iggy requested as I disappeared.

I silently walked up the stairs and into our room; Fang was sitting at the desk with his headphones in his ears. I walked over to the desk and leaned against it, I tapped Fang's shoulder acknowledging that I was in the room. He looked over at me and pulled out his headphones, he paused the music that was playing then turned back to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

Small talk, something's definitely up…

"You're just acting different, I feel like your hiding something." I admitted.

"If I was hiding something." He said taking my hand. "Then I would tell you what it was."

"Are you sure you're alright, you aren't sick or anything are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Max." he said kissing my cheek.

"If you say you are…" I sighed walking off.

I walked out of the room knowing he wasn't fine, I walked downstairs and plumped onto the couch. Ella, Nudge, and Iggy were doing the same. As soon as I sat down Ella started bombarding me with questions, I answered them then paused when she mentioned Ari. I forgot that Ella didn't know he had died, I can't tell or but I can't lie to her…what should I do? Ella looked at me questionably wondering why I hadn't answered her, I gulped…here it goes. "Ella…Ari died." I told her. Her eyes shot open and tears formed in her eyes, I shouldn't have told her.

"H-How did he die?" she asked.

"He… joined a gang. Something happened and he was killed during the process, I don't know how but the guys brought his body to the house, told us they were sorry." I lied. I couldn't tell her he committed suicide, it was best she didn't know. Ella was silent but shed a few tears, Iggy and Nudge comforted her while I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and set it on the counter; I froze thinking of what had happened that day. Tears sat on my eyes waiting to be released; I laid my head on the counter yelling in my head not to cry. Sadly the tears spilled out anyway, I rethought for the hundredth time about Ari's death. I started shaking trying to stifle my chocks and cries; I sniffled and wiped my tears. Suddenly a hand ran up and down my back, I assumed it was Fang so I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"You alright?" Iggy asked. I looked up in surprise and saw that it wasn't Fang, but Iggy that I was holding. I quickly released him and wiped my tears trying to make it look like I wasn't crying; Iggy just smiled and pat my shoulder. I smiled back at him then went upstairs; when I did I saw that Fang hadn't moved at all. I didn't bother to see what he was doing; I laid on the bed and tried to get rid of my tears. I felt a hand wipe a few of my tears, I looked into Fang's dark eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I had to tell Ella that Ari died." I answered.

"She alright?" he wondered.

"Nudge and Iggy are helping her feel better, I had to lie." I said hugging him. "I couldn't tell her how he really died."

Fang didn't say anything in return; he ran his hand up and down my back to calm me down. I released him after I felt a little better, I wanted to go for a fly but Ella and the others didn't know about our wings. I wanted to take a nap but I wasn't tired, I looked over at Fang only to find him still sitting next to me. Then I suddenly heard two sets of footsteps ram up the stairs, the door to our room opened and there stood Ella and Iggy. They both had excited looks on their faces and where holding up a picture, Fang and I moved closer to observe it. It was something about a new mall opening up or something, Ella begged us if we could go. I didn't know what to tell her, I'm not really a person who loves to shop so Mall seemed like torture to me. She gave me the bambi eyes after a minute passed, damn it…I can't resist the bambi eyes.

"Okay, Okay, we'll go." I said prying Ella off my waist.

"Yay, thanks Max!" she cheered.

"Yay, thanks Max!" Iggy mimicked.

Ella shot him a playful death glare then started chasing him; I laughed then glanced at Fang to see what his reaction was. He just smirked and walked towards the door, what's wrong with him? I slipped by him and closed the door; I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He gave me a skeptical look; I sighed and looked at the floor then back up at him. "Fang please, tell me what's wrong with you?" I requested. Fang avoided my gaze and looked at something on the other side of the room, he crossed his own arms. Something's defiantly up, he isn't telling me something.

"Fang please, I'm worried about you. You're acting like you did when we first met, solitary and seclusive is the Fang I met…not the one I fell in love with." I told him.

"Nothing is wrong with me Max." he said.

"You begged me to tell you what was wrong when something was wrong with me, now I'm asking you and you won't tell me." I pointed out.

"Let's just go, the others are waiting for us." Fang said stepping towards the door.

He grabbed the knob but I refused to move, he was using small talk and was trying to change the subject, oh yeah something's is wrong with him.

"Fang just tell me what's wrong!" I shouted.

"I told you nothing's wrong, why can't you just drop it!" He shouted back.

"I'm worried about you, you've been acting different and I wanna know why." I told him.

"Fine I'll go out the window then." He grumbled.

"You aren't going anywhere!" I shouted running up behind him.

I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the window, he continued to walk. Why wasn't he acting like Fang, why was he pushing me away? I grabbed him and pulled him over to the bed, I sat him down but he tried to get up again. I put my hands on his shoulder trying to get him to at least look at me, he still didn't he had his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. Honestly I don't know what's gotten him so angry; I'm kind of scared to ask him. I pushed him onto his back, I climbed on top of him and pinned him so he couldn't move. Now he was looking at me, his eyes were cold and emotionless so I couldn't read anything.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I asked him.

"Why are you trying to get into someone else's business?" He retorted.

"I was just curious about why you haven't been you; you're acting like you did back in the forest that day. The day we had that fight about me calling the news people, you were being cold and you were shutting me out. You're doing that now…and I just wanna know why." I explained.

"Look some things you're better off not knowing, this is just one of those things?" he grumbled.

"Then you aren't moving till you tell me, believe me I can do this all day." I told him.

"Not like I have anything to do." he sighed.

Silence set in after that, I continued to stare at Fang while he didn't even look at me. I felt my throat tighten up; no…I can't cry over something as silly this. All I want is to know why he's being this way, when he's like this he's not Fang…it's like he's a totally different person. When Fang was worried about me when I was hiding that I had my period, I eventually came out and told him what the problem was. Fang wasn't doing that, he continued to keep whatever it is bottled up. I rubbed my eye on my shoulder catching so tears that slipped out, Fang still wasn't looking at me why won't he look at me for more than a minute. I continued to stare into his emotionless face; Fang was looking at one of the walls almost like he was waiting for it to do something. My throat tightened even more, it felt like I was suffocating. A few tears slipped out of my eyes, the tears splashed against Fang's cheek. He didn't even turn to look at me; I bit my lip and tried to hold back more tears. After some of my tears had rained on his cheek, he finally glanced at me…but then went right back to looking at the wall.

"You broke same promise again." I informed him.

"What promise?" he asked.

"The one where you said you wouldn't hurt me you idiot!" I shouted.

Silence filled the room again, this time Fang was staring at me waiting for an explanation. "Back at the cabin you said you could never hurt me, you never would. Not to mention you've sworn more than once that you wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me, but the truth is Fang you're the one hurting me…" I explained. Fang didn't say anything; he only stared at me with his emotionless gaze. I lost my hold and started crying; I put my head down on Fang's chest and just cried. "I just want to know you're okay…" I sobbed. Fang didn't move, even though I was still pinning him down he didn't struggle or try to break my hold on him. I released him on my own and just curled up into a pathetic ball and cried, Fang grumbled then wrapped his arms around me. I pushed away from him not wanting anything to do with him; I walked to the bathroom and locked myself inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Fang's P.O.V

I remained on the bed looking up at the ceiling; Max had locked herself in the bathroom. What she said was true I had told her those things…and I did break them. I stood up and walked to the bathroom door, I hesitated to knock. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell her; the truth at hand was that I didn't want to tell her. I knocked on the door, I waited for a response or sound to happen but nothing did. "Max, I'm sorry, can you let me in?" I requested. I heard the faint sound of sniffling from the other side of the door; I heard Max's footsteps sound against the floor as she walked. Then the door unlocked and was cracked open, I motioned to move inside but the door remained where it stood.

"I'm taking a shower." Max muttered as she went to close the door.

"Uncle Jeff went missing." I said before the door closed.

The wooden door flew open and Max stood at the door, her eyes were wide from shock. She placed her hands on my chest and gripped my shirt in her hands; she started shaking me and saying stuff really fast. This is why I didn't want to tell her, I knew she'd go crazy but I couldn't risk hurting her or seeing her cry more. I snapped back into reality and saw that Max was looking up at me in anxiousness and shock; I calmed her down then explained what had happened. "Last anyone heard from him was a week ago, he told my folks he was going on a camping trip with some of his friends." I explained. Max simply nodded, she walked back into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. I walked in through the open door and sat next to her; she had her forehead in her palms and took in a deep breath. I tried to look at her face to see if she was alright, she gave me a nod then walked towards the door. She held the knob and turned her head, motioning for me to leave.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, can you go tell Ella and the others to give me like five minutes?" she requested.

"Yeah, no problem." I said standing up.

Before I left I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around me smiled. "I'll join you, after I tell them." I whispered into her ear. She shuddered and watched me walk out of the bathroom; I walked downstairs and saw Iggy sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ig, where is everybody?" I asked.

"Getting ready, probably take forever though." he sighed.

"Okay, Max said give her five minutes." I told him.

"Tell her to take her time, Ella and Nudge said to give them thirty minutes." He informed me.

"How the hell does it take them that long?" I wondered.

"Who knows?" Iggy laughed.

I walked back up the stairs and towards the room, right when I got into the room I heard the shower turn on along with some music.

MAX'S P.O.V

I can't believe that Fang's uncle when missing, I wish I could have thanked him for all he did for us. I mean he helped us with our house, with my shoulder, bought clothes for me, and even helped when Fang was stabbed by Jeb. I know it's weird to say this, but Fang's uncle treated me like I was his daughter or something. I just. Shook my head and lost myself in the music I had playing, I started humming along to the song as I washed my hair. I heard footsteps tap against the floor of the bathroom; I poked my head out of the shower to see who had come in. There stood Fang, he was digging under one of the bathroom sinks looking for something; he grabbed one of the towels and set it on the counter.

"Geeze, you could have knocked first." I said disappearing behind the curtain.

"I told you I was coming back." He remarked lightly.

"Still knocking is the polite thing to do." I pointed out.

"Well I'm not a polite person." He joked.

Then Fang slipped into the shower, he was standing in front of me blocking the water completely. I huffed and waited for him to move, I suddenly felt my left eye start to sting. Some shampoo that I had missed got in my eye; I rubbed my eye and tried to get it out. Then I felt Fang take my hand and wipe my eye with a rag, I looked at him and thanked him. Then he moved to the side, I felt the warm water wash over me.

"Have you put conditioner in your hair yet?" he asked.

"I just got shampoo in my eye, so I'm gonna say no." I answered.

Fang smirked at me and grabbed the bottle of conditioner; he squirted some of it into his hands and started conditioning my hair. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and did the same to him; after both of us were washed and rinsed we stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off and got dressed while Fang did the same; I grabbed the brush and ran it through my hair.

"Fang you didn't put enough conditioner in!" I said when I hit a not.

"Sorry." He apologized drying his hair.

I brushed out my hair and blow-dried it, my hair takes forever to get fully dry but it's a small price to pay for showering. I re-brushed my hair and cleaned up the bathroom, I put both our clothes in the hamper. Fang still hadn't gotten his hair dry so I threw a towel over his head and dried it, underneath the towel I could feel Fang smirking. I pulled the towel off his now dry head and followed him downstairs, when we got down Iggy was the only one in sight.

"Nudge and Ella still not ready?" Fang asked.

"Yep." Iggy replied.

"Man if I knew it took them this long to get ready, and then I wouldn't have agreed for us to go." I said.

"Here we come!" Ella and Nudge called from the stairs.

Ella was dressed in a white tank-top with pink strips, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of white sandals. Nudge was dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of sneakers.

"It took you guys thirty minutes to get dressed?!" Iggy asked in disbelief.

"It took thirty minutes to straighten Nudge's untamable hair." Ella answered.

"Hey my hair isn't untamable; my hair is very tamed thank you." Nudge said with embarrassment.

"If anyone has untamable hair, it'd be Max." Fang said walking passed me.

"Hey my hair isn't-" I protested.

"Everyone run, the bull is on the lose!" Iggy shouted running out of the house.

Ella and Nudge ran after him, I started laughing then saw Fang hadn't run with the rest of them. I could see he was holding back the urge to laugh, I walked passed him and out the door. Fang locked the door when we got out; I saw that everyone else was already in the car. Iggy was in the front seat so I had to sit in the back; thankfully I got a window seat. Fang got into the car and cranked the engine, and then we drove off through the trees and towards town. I made a mental note to remind myself to tell Fang that we'd need to hide the way to get to the house; I didn't want anyone finding us. We got onto the road about ten minutes later; it was really quiet in the car so Fang turned on the radio. I listened to the songs as he flipped through the channels, I heard the song "Evil angel" by Breaking Benjamin come on.

"Hey stop at this one!" I called to Fang before he flipped the channel.

"Max not this song." Ella sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Iggy asked.

"Max listened to this song like, all the time back at home. I've practically memorize the lyrics, and I don't really like Breaking Benjamin." Ella answered.

"What are you talking about; Breaking Benjamin is the best band ever!" I protested.

"You say that about every contemporary hard rock band you hear." Ella said back.

The song continued to play as we drove, I heard Fang faintly hum the lyrics. Iggy caught onto him too, Fang sighed when Iggy started teasing him about it. Then the song ended and Ella started freaking out, "Say ok" by Vanessa Hudgens came on. I leaned against the window and sighed when Ella, Nudge, and even Iggy started singing along. I glanced at the little mirror thing on the side of the car, Fang looked irritated yet normal. I tapped his shoulder from the back of the seat; he looked at me through the rectangular mirror.

"You okay?" I asked. Fang nodded and turned his eyes back on the road, he must be upset about his uncle's disappearance. We finally reached the mall; this was going to be a long day. We climbed out of the car and walked towards the huge building; we reached the doors and went inside. "Where do you guys wanna go first?" I wondered. I wish I didn't ask, the two of them started pointing to a bunch of different stores.

"Let's go!" Ella shouted grabbing my wrist.

"Ella hold on!" I said struggling.

"Come on, Nudge and I will hook you up with a new wardrobe." she said.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked Fang and Iggy.

"Some video game stores, a few clothing stores, maybe the food court." Iggy answered.

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked.

"If you can get away from them." Fang answered.

"Ella you and Nudge meet us in the food court at twelve, keep your phone on." I said pulling against her.

"You never change." Ella sighed.

"Neither do you." I said tickling her.

She started laughing then let go of me, yay I'm free! I ran towards Fang and Iggy, I waved to Nudge and Ella as they disappears into one of the stores. I let out a sigh of relief then followed Fang and Ig, they stopped in front of a video game store and went inside. Iggy started playing some game while Fang just walked around the store, I stood next to Iggy and watched him play the game. I glanced over at Fang and saw that he was playing some shooting game, I walked over to see what he was playing.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Call of Duty." he answered.

I watched the game for a minute then picked up the second controller, Fang gave me a questionable look then smirked. I've never played Call of Duty before but I gotta say, I was badass at this game. I already shot like twenty people and blew some stuff up, Fang wasn't bad at the game himself. A small crowed of people gathered around and watched us, Fang and I stayed alive till the game was over best thing was we didn't get shot once.

"Whoa, you guys are phenomenal!" The cashier exclaimed.

"Thanks." we replied setting down the controllers.

"You guys must have played like crazy to get that good, am I right?" he wondered.

"Nope, this is actually our first time playing." I replied.

"No way." he gasped.

"Way." Fang answered, nodding his head.

We left the cashier flabbergasted, the two of us walked over to Iggy and saw him with a small stack of games in his hands. "Aren't you guys getting a game?" he asked. We didn't have a game system, then I suddenly remembered the  
Xbox in the basement back at my old house. I left Fang's side and grabbed the Call of Duty game, when we got to the register the cashier said Fang and I could get our game free.

"Just don't tell my boss." he whispered.

"We won't, thanks." I replied walking out of the store.

"So where to now guys?" I asked.

"It's your turn to pick Max." Iggy answered.

"I...uh can't think of anywhere." I admitted.

"Alright, Fang where to?" Iggy asked.

"There." Fang answered pointing to a store called Hot Topic.

"Of course." Iggy sighed. "What else to expect from the emo Goth?"

"First off I'm not emo, and I'm not gothic." Fang sighed back.

"Well let's go in already." I said walking to the store.

I gotta admit, not my type of place to be. The place was mainly dark but I saw some semi light stuff, I saw a really cute shirt. It was ocean blue with a black chibi wolf on it, I grabbed the shirt and continued to look around. I saw Fang looking at some leather jackets, probably needs a new one since I blooded his up. I put a hand on my shoulder, thinking back to the day Fang whisked me away from there. "Hey darlin'" someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw a biker looking guy, he looked like a potental so I kept my guard up.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

"Just thought I'd start a conversation." he answered putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Well go talk with someone else." I said looking threw some shirts.

He suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ground out.

"Sorry I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea, I just wanted to let you know that shirt is a buy one get one free. Names Garret, I work here." he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry for being rude, you just put me on edge there. Thanks for telling me about the shirt." I apologized.

"It's all in a day's work." he said walking off.

Fang then came over towards me, his eyes scanned over me to make sure I was okay. Before he started questioning me I explained everything to him, he nodded then glanced around looking for suspicious people. I saw the leather jacket lying over his arm, it looked similar to the one he used to wrap my shoulder up that day. I smiled then dragged him over to the area I had gotten my shirt from, I gestured my hand out for him to pick a shirt. I saw one with wings on the back and pointed at it suggest-fully, he surveyed the shirt then nodded in approval. I showed him the shirt I had selected, he looked at the shirt and smirked when he saw the black wolf it.

"Let me guess, the wolf symbolizes me." He teased.

"Well duh, no it symbolizes Iggy." I joked.

"Guys can we hurry up and go, people here are giving me weird looks?" Iggy whined.

"Aren't you getting anything Ig?" I wondered.

"From this place, yeah that'll be the day." He laughed.

I laughed a little with him and saw Fang holding back a laugh, I wondered if he had always been that way…always distanced himself from others. Before we got to the checkout I quickly ran over to the jackets, I browsed through a few of them then picked one out. I got back to the check out and immediately got skeptical looks from both Iggy and Fang, Fang lifted his eye brow in suspicion then smirked.

"Aww, Max wants to match with Fang!" Iggy sang.

"Do not." I said turning away to hide a blush. I wasn't going to admit it.

"Let's go, we're next." Fang said.

I nodded and we placed our things on the counter, Fang dug through his pocket for some money. All together the total was fifty dollars, Fang handed the man the cash then grabbed his bag of clothing. I grabbed mine then we walked out of the place, my stomach growled signaling that I was hungry. We made our way to the food court, as we walked there I called Ella and told her to meet us there. I saw a group of guys loitering in front of a store, I soon recognized them as Dylan and his goons. I tried to block them out, Dylan didn't bother me as much as Jeb did. He moved towards me but then he saw Fang, Fang turned his head and gave him a very affective death glare as he put his hand on my head. Dylan and his pals ran with their tails between their legs, I laughed and pointed as they ran for their lives. I felt the hand on my head leave, I looked up at Fang and saw him give me a small smile. I grabbed his arm and rest my head against his shoulder, Fang stopped for a minute and looked at me thinking something was wrong.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just fine, a little tired from all the walking." I answered.

"We'll be at the food court soon, just hold on okay." He told me.

"Thanks Fang, for everything." I said kissing him.

I pulled away and saw him smirk, "You should thank me more often." He teased.

I released his arm and walked next to him, we finally reached the food court and man was I starved. The three of us looked around for Nudge and Ella, we saw them sitting at a table as they waved to get our attention. We walked over to the table and saw that they hadn't gotten their food but two drinks, Nudge told Ella what she wanted so that she could hold the only available table.

"Let's go there!" Ella shouted pointing to a pretzel-dog stand.

"Looks like a good place." The guys agreed.

There wasn't a long line and the food looked really good, we got up to the front of the line and surveyed the menu.

"Hey there, what can I get you today?" The man asked.

"I'll have four pretzel-dogs and two of those cinnamon things." Ella said, also ordering for Nudge.

"I'll have two pretzel-dogs and a diet coke." Iggy said.

The man totaled Ella and Iggy's order, which he paid for. Then he turned to the two of us, I looked over at Fang waiting for him to order. "You wanna get what I get?" I asked him. He nodded as a response, I approached the counter as Fang followed behind me.

"Hi, what can I get you?" he asked.

"We'll have six pretzel dogs, one regular pretzel, one cinnamon pretzel, two sprits, and four of those little cinnamon things. Sound good?" I asked looking back at Fang to clarify our order.

"Sound good." He answered.

"Are you sure the two of you can eat all of this?" The guy asked in disbelief.

"We sure can." I answered.

"Your total comes up to sixty dollars and thirty cents." The man said.

"You want me to pay for it?" I asked Fang who stepped in front of me.

"I got it." He said pulling money out of his pants pocket.

Was his pants made out of money or something, that's already the third time he's magically pulled a crap ton of money out of his pants. We grabbed our food and walked to the table Ella and the others were at, everyone around us looked flabbergasted at the amount of food we sat onto the table. Fang and I started eating while the others stared at us, I looked at the time and saw that it was already one thirty in the afternoon. We finished eating then left the food court, we wandered on the lower level of the mall. We passed a pet store and Ella begged us to go inside, I sighed and said yes.

"We'll go but only to look, no buying any animals okay?" I told Ella.

"Can't promise anything!" She cheered running to the store with Nudge behind her.

"Where do you want to go after this place?" Fang asked.

"To be honest I think I'm done." I replied yawning.

"Yeah me too." His agreed.

"Why, is there a place you want to go?" I wondered.

"Not really." He answered.

We waited outside the pet store while Ella and Nudge looked at the animals, I glanced over at the dogs and cats in cages behind a glass window. They all looked healthy and some played with the each other in their cages. I smiled then it quickly faded, if I had someone with me, food, and water living in a cage might not have been so bad. Fang put his hand on my shoulder and looked at them, I guess he thought the same thing. I saw Ella and Nudge petting a little black Scottish terrier in a play pen, I motioned for them to come on so that we could go.

"Max can we go to one more store?" Ella asked.

"Ells I'm tired, can we go home?" I answered.

"This one store then we can go, promise." Ella told me.

"Fine let's go." I agreed.

Ella led the way with Nudge next to her, then we stopped in front of Victoria Secret. I was not going in there, they would have to drag me in there.

"What are we doing here?" I demanded.

"Because we need some lingerie." She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the store.

"Fang if you love me you won't let them drag me in there." I told Fang hoping he'd help me.

"How about I just go in with you." He said walking up and grabbing me.

"I'll wait out here, you guys go ahead." Iggy announced walking away.

I proceeded deeper into the store hating every minute of it, I though Fang would just stare at the half naked people on the posters hanging over the displays but he didn't. The entire time his arm was around me and his eyes locked either ahead or on me, I saw two of the cashiers stare at Fang with hearts in their eyes. Fang stood next to me while Ella and Nudge were looking at makeup, we were in the one part of the place that didn't have half naked women or underwear and bras everywhere. I let out a frustrated sigh and hoped the two of them would hurry up, I leaned against one of the walls while Fang went to check and see when Ella was ready to leave. Five minutes went by and Fang still hadn't come back, I went to find him or Ella and Nudge. Then I saw Fang talking with one of the cashiers, I figured he was asking where the girls were. Then the unthinkable happened…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Fang's P.O.V

I didn't see Ella or Nudge anywhere so I decided to ask one of the cashiers, I approached the counter and waited for one of them to help me out.

"Hey, have you seen the girls I came in here with?" I asked.

"Nope, I only see you. My names Lissa, what's yours?" she answered flirt-ishly.

"Fang's the name, you're not the game." I replied. "Now are you going to help me or not, my girlfriend wants to get out of here and we can't leave till they do?"

"They're in the dressing room; you have to wait out here till they're done." She responded.

I grumbled frustrated why do girls have to be so high maintenance, Max was the only girl I knew that wasn't high maintenance. I turned to go back to Max but Lissa grabbed my wrist and stopped me, I turned and gave her an agitated death glare. She still didn't budge; I jerked my wrist away from her.

"I like bad boys." She flirted.

"What part of 'I have a girlfriend' do you not understand?" I asked.

"That some tramp like that gets a hot guy like you." She answered smartly.

I was getting ready to punch her for calling Max a tramp; I grabbed her by the collar of the shirt totally pissed off. "I dare you to say that again." I dared. She gave me a triumphant smirk, and then she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards her. She locked her lips against mine, I tried to pull away but she put her hand on the back of my head so I couldn't.

Max's P.O.V

I watched as the girl behind the counter kissed Fang, he didn't even try to push her away from him. They were like that for nearly three minutes, my mind was blurred and I begged that my eyes were playing a trick on me. I blinked and rubbed them then saw it was true, Fang was kissing someone else and from my view it looked like he was enjoying it. I ran out of the store, I was going to try and find Iggy and get him to drive me home but then I knew Fang would come after me. So I decided to leave the mall using my own transportation, and decided to go back to the one place I swore never to return to.

I got outside the mall and put all of my stuff in the car before I'd take off, after that I looked for a secluded area and jumped into the sky. I was broken inside seeing him not resist against her, I held back the divine urge to cry and just flew with my throat and eyes stinging. It took about an hour to get to my old home; I didn't go in through the front door. I flew to my still shattered window and climbed into the room, I looked over at the shredded door and the dent in the wall from where Fang's body had hit it. I climbed onto my bed and just cried; I took my pillow and clutched it to my chest tightly. I felt like dying, but I guess that's how you're supposed to feel when you're hurt but in love…

Fang's P.O.V

I pushed the Lissa chick off of me and started cursing like crazy; I called Nudge and Ella out of the dressing room and went to the area I had left Max in. I didn't see her there, I planted my face into the palm of me hand. Did she see me; did Max see what had happened? Ella and Nudge came out and I immediately dragged them out of the store and went to find Iggy, they asked what was wrong but I didn't answer them. I found Iggy in some store for skateboarders, I called for Iggy and he followed me out of the place then out of the mall. I looked for the car and saw it, if the car was still here then Max must have flown.

"Fang what the hell is going on?" Iggy asked.

"And where's Max!" Ella demanded.

"She's probably at home; she saw that slut in there kiss me and now is probably pissed off at me." I grumbled.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" All three of them yelled.

"I was trying to get that chicks mouth off of mine, I found out Max had seen us when she wasn't where I had left her." I explained.

"I hope she's alright, this is a dangerous part of town. You never know who you'll run into; if she didn't drive then she must have walked." Ella said horrified.

"Why the hell would you bring us to a dangerous part of town?!" I demanded.

Ella cowered and backed into Iggy, "It isn't her fault Fang; you should have stopped Max before she left." Iggy said.

"The three of you drive home and let me know if you see her, I'll meet you there." I told them.

"How are you going to…" they all paused as I jumped into the air.

I flew through the sky looking for Max below and above, I was hoping she'd forgive me and let me explain things. I got home before the others did and searched every inch of the house, Max wasn't here. I checked behind the waterfall and on the ledge, still not there. I even checked the perimeter of the house and the forest around us, still no Max. I jumped into the air and flew towards Uncle Jeff's cabin resort; she wasn't in any of the cabins so I checked home next.

"Mom, Dad, you home?!" I shouted running into the house.

"Nick honey what's wrong?" Mom asked running to me.

"Max, is Max here?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her, why did something happen?" My mother wondered.

"We went to the mall with Iggy, Ella, and Nudge. While we were there some random girl kissed me and Max saw us, she stormed out of the place and I've checked everywhere." I explained.

"I'll call the police maybe they can find her." Mom said running into the kitchen.

"No, she'll need to be missing for twenty four hours." I said turning to leave. "I'll be back, let me know if she comes here."

I ran out of the house and tried to think of other places Max would go, maybe that cave we stayed in after that fight we had. I looked over at Max's old house; I knew she wouldn't be there…would she? I took it as a last resort and entered the house; I entered through the Max's room. She wasn't there; I checked the rest of the house with my hopes dropped like a rock. If she wasn't here then where was she? I jumped out of the window and took one last look at the house. The light of the moon shined through the window, and then I caught sight of the shadow under the bed.

Max's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and tried to keep myself from hiccupping; I looked outside the shattered window and saw the man with black wings in the light of the moon. I saw him disappear so I climbed out from under the bed and lay on top of it, grabbing my pillow I closed my eyes to go to sleep and to get rid of the stinging in my eyes. "Hey." I suddenly heard. I opened my eyes and saw Fang outside my window, he didn't come in he only sat there and looked at me. I turned over not wanting to talk to him; I heard footsteps then saw Fang leaned over me.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"Go away Fang…" I muttered.

"Max hear me out, let me explain things." He begged.

"What is there to explain, you leave and go make out with some stranger?" I clarified.

"Max," he sighed sitting on the bed. "We've been through too much for you hate me now."

"Get out of here." I told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you. You made me promise not to leave you, so I won't." he stated.

"Oh like you haven't broken so many promises already." I started crying again.

"Max listen to me, please. It wasn't what it appeared to be, she kissed me and I tried to pull her off of me. I told her I had a girlfriend and that I wasn't interested in losing you, she called you a tramp and I nearly busted her face in front of everyone there." He explained.

"I don't care, just leave me alone." I sobbed scooting away from him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, he pulled me close to him and made it to where I couldn't struggle or get away.

"Just listen to me damn it!" he shouted at me.

"Fang let me go, you're hurting me." I said moving my arms.

"Not until you listen, I'm telling you I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, some people that were there even held me back when I went to punch her after I found out you were gone. I've been searching for you ever since you left the mall, I checked at home, behind the waterfall, in the forest around the house, the ledge, Uncle Jeff's place, and my house." He told me.

"How do I know you aren't making this up, that you aren't laying to me?" I asked.

"Max I would never lie to you, not unless it was something life threatening. I love you and I know you love me, just don't leave me again." He answered resting his head on my shoulder and holding me tighter.

"I just couldn't believe you'd do something like that, seeing you kiss her hurt me so bad I felt like dying." I said holding him.

"Max just please forgive me, and promise never to leave me ever again." He requested.

"I promise, we should probably go home…everyone's probably worried." I promised.

"Let's just sleep here, my wings are aching from all the flying I did. I'll call everyone and let them know you're alright, and I'll tell Iggy we're staying in a hotel or something." He told me.

"Fang I don't want to stay here, there are too many painful memories." I said holding him.

"It's okay, I'm here and I'll chase them away." He assured.

Fang lay on the bed with me in his arms, he covered me over with the blankets and sent a text to everyone. He covered himself with the blankets and stared at me, he smiled and wiped some falling tears from my eyes. I decided to believe his words, I knew Fang meant what he said because he used more than two words to answer me. I snuggled against his warm body, he put his arms protectively around me.

"Hey Fang." I said, should I bring it up?

"What's up?" he answered.

"Can we play that question game again?" I wondered.

"Sure." He mutter into my hair.

"Where you crying, when you were looking for me?" I asked.

"I was trying not to."

"Your turn."

"Do I cause you more pain then he did?"

I paused for a minute, "Can I pass?"

"If you pass that means yes."

"It hurt really badly today, when I saw you kiss her..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so much."

"Have you always been that way?"

Fang froze wondering what I meant, I was trying to debate whether to say 'never mind' or actually go further into it. Fang let out a sigh and turned over, he was on his back looking up at the ceiling. I guess I brought up some bad memories, I rested my head in between his shoulder and chest. He put his arm on my shoulder and hid his emotions from me, he let out a grimacing sigh.

"You really wanna know?" he comprehended.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I understand." I told him.

"No it's fine." He assured.

He fell silent again, he rested his head against mine and turned so that he was facing me. He cleared his throat and looked into my eyes, I really hope I didn't bring up something bad. "It happened after I got my wings, at the time I was dating someone and she wondered why I was being so seclusive. I didn't want her to judge me because of my wings, believe it or not I smiled a lot back then. I decided that I should show them to her, we'd gone out for two months so I thought she should know. When she saw them she freaked out, she accused me of being a demon or something. Then she nearly tried to kill me, since then I've told myself time and time again not to trust anyone." He explained. Poor Fang, he was betrayed by someone close to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, I felt bad for him…nothing hurt worse than being betrayed by someone you love.

"Do you not trust me?" I wondered.

"Of course I trust you, you're one of the few people I trust." He answered.

" I'm sorry that happened to you Fang, I'd do the same if it happened to me." I told him.

"Do you trust me?" He wondered.

"Yeah, you're one of the only people I do trust." I replied.

"Get some sleep, we'll leave in the morning." he whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes, I tried not to think of everything that had happened in this room. I wondered how the wound on Fang's back looked, I didn't know if it was scarred or had disappeared. Fang had his back to me, I lifted his shirt up so that I could see his back. His wings were throbbing, I ran my hand through his black feathers. Then I saw the scar on his back, it was right in between his wings. Right where the knife had penetrated his olive skin, I gently ran my fingers over the scar.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"I was wondering about your stab wound, I didn't know if it scarred up or healed." I answered.

"Oh." he said lying back down.

"I'm sorry about all the pain you suffered, both from your past and from me." I muttered.

Fang sat up and looked at me, he had a sincere yet sad gaze. "You haven't caused me any pain." he lied. I didn't want to start another fight; I knew he was lying so I just lay back down. Fang wrapped two protective and loving arms around me, "get some sleep already." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded and went to sleep; I wasn't scared anymore…I had Fang here to keep me safe.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

/\/\ ax's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and screamed in pure terror, I was back in my old room. Fang wasn't next to me on the bed, was it all a dream…was Fang a dream? I looked around the room and saw the door and window were fixed, no it couldn't have been a dream. Then there was the sound of footsteps coming towards my door, thinking it was Jeb I started shaking and ran over to the window trying to get out. The door opened and there stood Fang, I let out a sigh knowing it all wasn't a dream.

"Max what's wrong, you alright?" He asked.

"How did the window and door get fixed, what's going on?" I asked.

"Iggy told me that he, Ella and Nudge might come and live here. Iggy wanted to be close to the house so he and the others could visit, so I figured I'd fix up the door and window." He explained.

"Can we go home now, just being here is making me feel uneasy." I requested.

"Sure thing." Fang said opening the window then leaping out with me in his arms.

I could still see his wings throbbing a bit, I looked at him wirily wondering if he should be flying or no.

"Fang you shouldn't fly, you'll strain your wings out." I told him.

"It's alright, it won't take long to get to the house." he lightly remarked.

I jumped out of his arms and flew next to him, I didn't want to be weak. If I could fly I would, if Fang wanted to fly me somewhere then fine. He gave me a smile, I could see the lack of sleep and exhaustion in his eyes. I flew over to him and put my arm around his waist and his around my neck, he gave me a questioning look then it changed to understanding.

"I'll fly us back, you should rest." I told him.

"I'm fine Max." he protested.

"Fang you were searching for me all day yesterday, just let me do this to show that I'm sorry." I said.

"'Kay." he answered.

I managed to get half way home till my wings started to ache, Fang was heavy so it strained my body just carrying him. Fang gave his wings a light flap helping me along, then before I knew it we reached the house. Before I could fold my wings in the door flew open. There stood Ella, Iggy, and Nudge, all three of them staring at our wings. I swallowed a gulp there's no way I can get out of this one, I have to explain myself.

"It's okay, I have to explain too." Fang whispered.

"Guys your back!" they all shouted running towards us.

"Max are you okay, I can't believe you have wings like Fang! Where did you get them from, how did you get them can I get some. If I had sings I'd want them to be brown, no wait maybe-" Nudge said.

"Nudge calm down, I-we'll explain everything." I cut her off.

Fang nodded and folded in his wings, I did the same and we went inside. We sat everyone down in the living room, Fang an I took a deep breath and explained everything to them. They all stared at us in awe and surprise, I sat one of the couches as Fang did the same. The others remained silent as we scrolled through the list of movies to watch on TV, I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where ya going?" Iggy asked.

"Gonna go make some popcorn." I replied.

"I'm getting a drink." Fang announced.

"Grab me one too?" Iggy requested.

Fang nodded and walked towards into the kitchen, I was already inside digging through the pantry for the popcorn.

Fang's P.O.V  
I opened the silver fridge door looking for something to drink, I was in the middle of debating between sprit or coke when Max let out a frustrating 'gah'. I looked over at her seeing what the problem was, Max was leaned over giving me a full view of her butt.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to her.

"I can't find the stupid popcorn." She complained.

"What are you talking about, it's this isn't it?" I asked leaning over her to grab the green box.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Iggy asked standing at the kitchen door.

Max and I exchanged glances, then I realized the position we were in. The front of my hips were pressed against Max's butt and she was leaned over, aw crap, he probably thought I was trying to seduce her! I quickly moved away from her and I saw the furious blush on Max's face, as a matter of fact she looked red as a strawberry. Max lightly slapped the back of my head then grabbed the box of popcorn, she opened it and popped a bag into the microwave.

"Coke or sprit?" I asked Ig.

"Cokes good." he answered.

"Here." I said tossing him one.

"We picked a movie." he announced.

"What movie?" Max asked curiously.

" "The Exorcist, Paranormal activity, and A Serbian Film." he answered.

"Isn't that movie banned?" I wondered.

"Which one?" Max asked confused.

"The Serbian Film." I replied.

"Which is what makes it good." Iggy said. "Come on, it's one of the scariest movies ever made!"

"Iggy, would Nudge and Ella be able to handle a banned horror movie?" Max questioned.

"Hey the one of the other movies are on the list too, although I don't think they're as scary." He pointed out.

"Alright, but one person starts freaking out movie goes off got it?" Max agreed.

"Got it commander!" Iggy said saluting.

There goes Max's leadership skills again, one of the many things I love about her. The popcorn was ready and we proceeded into the living room, the others shuffled through the movies while Max and I just nodded or shrugged. We decided to watch Paranormal, Exorcist, and then Serbian, we all spread out amongst the couches in the room. Nudge and Ella were sitting in the two seater while Iggy was on the couch with me and Max, Max was curled up next to me and then the movie began to play. Nudge and Ella screamed when the girl got dragged into the hall by the monster, I was surprised Max hadn't jumped or gotten frightened once. Tough as nails, that my Maxiepoo. We finished watching the movie then moved onto the next one, Iggy apparently was saving the banned movie for last. Now I gotta say, the Exorcist was by far the creepiest movie I've ever seen. It actually made my skin crawl, Nudge and Ella were shaking like Chihuahuas.

"You guys okay?" Max asked.

"W-We're f-fine, l-let's w-watch the next m-movie." They shuddered.

They're both totally scared.

"If you guys don't wanna watch the next movie that's fine, you sure you guys are cool?" I stated.

They both nodded and turned to the TV as the movie began to play, so far the movie was alright. About half way into the movie I actually felt myself start shaking, this guy was insane! Let me tell you if you ever find this movie, do not watch it unless you wanna hurl. The movie wasn't all that scary it was just really violent, Max suddenly grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and threw it at Iggy.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You picked a movie that's gonna mentally scar those two!" she shouted pointing at Ella and Nudge.

"It's not my fault, blame the director!" Iggy defended.

"Maybe so, but still you picked a banned movie you pervert!" She snarled.

You're probably wondering about the pervert part, well ya see the movie had some stuff I don't want to get to graphical about. On edge let's just say the guy who made the movie had a very dirty mind, I picked up the remote and turned off the movie.

"Okay that's enough, movies are over so everyone off to bed." I announced.

"Fang we can't let them go to sleep with all that fresh in their heads." Max pointed out.

"That's true, so what do you guys wanna do to get your mind off the movie?" I asked turning to the two girls.

"Food, food always helps me feel better." Nudge said. Shortest sentence I've ever heard from her.

"Are there any places open at this hour?" Max wondered.

"I know a place." Iggy announced.

"Alright lets go then, we can't have you guys going to bed with all of that in your heads." Max said motioning everyone outside.

All of us piled into the car and drove off, Iggy pointed out the directions while I drove. I glanced at Max, she was trying to calm down Nudge and Ella. I imagined Max doing that with one of our kids, trying to calm them down when they were afraid. What would happen if I told her we should wait to have kids, maybe until we finished high school. We were in our last year so it wouldn't be long I don't think, after that we could live in the house and raise a family. I'll shoot the idea to her later, I stopped the car when Iggy yelled stop. I looked at the place he had brought us to, it was a little restaurant. We got out of the car and went inside, we all were seated at one of the tables. I didn't know when I should talk with Max so I decided best get it out of the way now, everyone ordered their drinks and an appetizer.

"Hey Max, can we talk outside for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." She said getting up.

I walked her outside and we stood near the car, I leaned against the car and Max did the same.

"So what's up?" She wondered.

"I was thinking, what if we wait till we get out of school to have kids? That way you wouldn't have to hide a baby bump that'll come, and no one would pick on you about it." I answered.

She was silent for a minute, "Sound good." She said,

"You alright?" I wondered.

"Yeah, more or less I should say." She answered.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing worth bringing up."

"Max, you can tell me. Just like you said before, I won't judge you for it."

"No, really Fang, it's nothing."

She had a sad look on her face, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me. She leaned against my chest and rested her head against it, I kissed the top of her head and wrapped another arm around her. Was it possible that movie freaked her out, she didn't seem affected by it but maybe she was hiding it like I was.

"Did that movie scare you?" I wondered.

"Me scared, fat chance." She answered.

"I'll admit, it did freak me out a little." I admitted.

"It was kinda creepy, but nothing to get all Ella and Nudge freaked over." She said pulling away from me.

"Let's go get some food." I said as my stomach silently growled.

Max nodded and we went inside, before she did enter the building I stole a kiss from her.

/\/\ ax's P.O.V

Fang pulled his lips away from mine, he grinned then went inside. The both of us sat at the table and ate some of the appetizer, the five of us ordered our food then waited for it to come out. I slumped in my seat and tried to get that freakin' movie out of my head, damn Iggy and his banned movie. Food arrived about ten minutes later, we all dug in especially Nudge and my little sister. The two of them had some kind of sandwich thing and some hot fudge Sundays, after that Ella put on a tired face while Nudge tried to recover from a brain freeze. Iggy and Fang still weren't done eating, the girls looked like they were about to fall asleep so I stood up.

"Hey why don't I take you guys home?" I suggested before they'd fall asleep in the restaurant.

"But we aren't finished." Iggy whined.

"I'll leave the car here and f-l-y them home, when you guys are done you can call me and let me know when you'll be home 'kay?" I explained.

"Got it, be careful." Fang told me.

"Please, I'm the definition of careful." I said lifting Nudge and Ella up.

I half walk half dragged them out of the restaurant and into onto the parking lot, there wasn't anyone around or any security cameras so I jumped into the air. I was able to carry the two of them, thankfully I was successful in staying in the air without having them slip. I had to stop once or twice to catch my breath, or to re-adjust their positions. I saw the house come into view so I landed, I unlocked the door to the house and dragged the two sleeping girls inside. They weren't kidding when they said food helped them feel better, I got them up stairs and tucked them into the guest bed. Sorry Iggy but you get the couch tonight, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already eleven and the guys hadn't called me. Suddenly my phone started vibrating, I grabbed it out of my back pocket and looked at it. Fang's picture was on the screen and his name written in white above it, I slide the answer button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, you guys on your way home?" I asked.

"Max…need your…help." Fang muttered.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"Iggy started drinking when you guys left…he said for me to have a drink but I said no. He switched my drink with something really strong…short story is I think I'm drunk." He explained.

"God Fang…I'll come and get both of you just hold on!" I shouted.

"I'm the only one here…Iggy left with the car." He muttered.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." I told him.

I hung up the phone and flew out the door, I locked it and flew back towards the restaurant. It took me about a thirty minutes to get there, I saw Fang sitting in the parking lot. He was holding his stomach and throwing up in some bushes I landed and ran to Fang. I'm gonna kill Iggy, he'd better watch his back for a while. Fang threw up again, I guess he also has a problem stomaching his alcohol.

"Fang do we need to go to the drug store, get you some medicine?" I wondered.

"No hangover yet." he muttered wiping his mouth.

"There's still some Advil at home; with the car gone I guess I'll have to fly you home." I said.

Fang only nodded, he stood up and walked off balanced to some random car. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he became frustrated and tried to pry the door open.

"Why the hell won't the car open!" He shouted.

"Fang that isn't the car, remember Iggy has it." I told him.

"Oh, hey Maxie, when did you get here?" he slurred.

Oh boy, he's drunker than before.

"Fang come on I'm flying you home remember." I said holding my hand out to him.

"Right." he mumbled.

He staggered over to me and grabbed my hand, I put his arm over my neck and an arm around his back for support. Fang started getting touchy-feely about half way home, his hand miraculously found its way to my ass. I shot him a death glare, it had no effect on him I suddenly felt him lock his arms around me. His arms were inner fearing with my wings and I started falling, I tried to flap my wings but no good.

"Fang stop it before we-" I was cut off by my back smashing into the ground.

"Soorry, I wanted to huug youu." he slurred.

"Well not while I'm flying alright?" I snapped at him.

He suddenly restrained me, his hands held out my arms while his knees dug into my thighs. The weight of him pressing hard down onto me hurt my wings, my brown and tan wings crumpled behind my back and against the ground.

"Fang stop your hurting me." I said trying to get free.

"I have to hold you down like this, it's Maxie and Fangles time to play." He said drunkly.

"What the hell are you talking about, let me go!" I demanded.

"I can't do that Maxie, you might try to run and spoil the fun." he muttered.

"What fun is that exactly..." I paused when I realized what 'fun' he was talking about.

"That movie gave me some new ideas, it'll make play time more fun." he pointed out.

"Your practically trying to rape me! Didn't we both agree not to have kids till we got out of school, cause I highly dought at this precise moment you have on a condom." I stated.

"Please, if it would be anything it would be rape because I already took your virginity. Besides that you'd like it too much to consider it rape, shall we begin?" he asked.

"I said no now get off me!" I shouted trying to turn my body and get him off.

"Your cute when you struggle." he complimented drunkly.

He dug his knees further into me and leaned in to kiss me, right now this wasn't Fang this was someone else. I turned my head avoiding his alcohol breath, Fang caught his lips in mine. His tongue pressed against my teeth trying to get in, when I wouldn't allow it he forced his way in. As he exploded my mouth his hand worked getting his pants undone, I took the opportunity and tried to get him off me. His hand re-restrained my free arm, Fang gave me a dirty grin.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." He said shaking his head.

"Fang let me go, your scaring me." I admitted.

"Shall we do the foul play, or skip to the main attraction?" he asked fiddling with the button on my pants.

"How about you let me go and I go home and leave your drunk ass here, sounds good to me to be honest." I remarked.

"Main course it is then." He said reveling both himself and me to the open.

Fang pretty much mimicked exactly as the movie had done, he still had me pinned and was preparing to push himself into me. I turned my head again to avoid his lips, he was seriously scaring me he was trapping me. Then I felt it, he forced his somewhat larger self into me. Right away he started moving, he pounded and pounded not even making sure I wasn't in any pain. This didn't feel right, it felt like he was raping me. His movements were hard and demanding, appose to beings loving and caring as they had been before.

"Fang please stop!" I screamed.

"Why so tight Max?" he asked pounding really hard this time.

"Your scaring me, please just cut it out." I chocked trying to hold back tears.

"What's already begun must be finished." he slurred.

"It hurts now stop!" I screamed at him.

He stopped for a minute, I felt him pull out of me. He gazed back in horror at what he had just done, he tried to reach his hand out and comfort me...but I backed away. "Max I..." he paused. He tried to hug me as an apology but I just backed away, first off because I was terrified of him, and secondly because I wanted to hide the damage he had done. I quickly reacquired my pants and put them on, before he could stop me I jumped into the air and soared towards home. As I flew I held where he had pounded furiously, I felt the blood already being to move and coat down there.

Before I went home I went to a drug store to get a pregnancy test, I didn't know if he had impregnated me or not but I wanted to safe. Home came into view, instead of going through the front door I went through the window in our room. I immediately staggered to the bathroom and locked the door, I ran a bath instead of a shower. While the water was going I looked at my wrist, there were purple bruises from Fang's hands. On my thighs were two matching bruises, and lastly there was the blood and my slightly widened opening. I got into the tub one it was ready, I sat in the warm water and immediately watch red begin to swirl in. Tears of pain and fear came bursting out of my eyes, I put a hand over my mouth to hide those sounds you make when you cry...How could he have done this?

Fang's P.O.V

I sat in the grass still frozen over with shock, what the hell did I just do. My head hurt like crazy, I stood up and tried to get up. As soon as I got on my feet I found myself off balance, I grabbed my pants and re-buckled and zipped them. Then I spread my wings and jumped into the air, I got back home within five minutes from where I just was. I unlocked the front door and saw Iggy crashed onto the couch, he had two drinks but I don't know if they were as strong as what I was drinking. I resisted the urge to kick his ass when I heard movement upstairs, I left my drunk friend on the couch and went upstairs.

I got into our bedroom but didn't see Max, the bathroom light was on and the door was locked. It was silent but I could hear her moving, I lightly knocked on the door. "Max...can you open the door...I need to talk to you?" I requested. No answer was given to me, I jiggled the knob then heard sobbing. I knew it was from Max, I grabbed two bobby pins off the dresser and proceeded in pick locking the door. I opened the door but it immediately closed again, Max was now holding the knob so I could pick lock again.

"Max please... I'm sorry can you let me in now?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"Why...so you can rape me again?" she answered.

"Max look I'm sorry, just let me in." I told her.

Silence was my only response, frustration built up inside of me. "Goddammit Max open the door!" I shouted with frustration. Then I heard her choking sobs again, I felt the lock on the door twist and Max go. I grabbed the bobby pins again and tried pick locking the door, I got it open but the minute I did it wouldn't fully open. One of the drawers near the door had been opened and was blocking me from getting in, had I really frightened her that badly.

"Max please I'm so sorry I did that, part of its Iggy's fault because he switched my drink. Just please, let me help you feel better." I requested.

"I-I can't let you in." Max said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why do you think I can't, you freakin raped me?! Why the hell would I let you in here after that?!" She shouted.

"Open the door before I kick the damn thing down!" I yelled starting to get agitated.

"Go away...just go away." she sobbed.

I didn't actually want to kick the door down, there weren't any windows in the bathroom so I had to go with plan B. I slid my hand through the opening of the door and closed the drawer, I then opened the door and saw Max. She was sitting in the little corner between the tub and wall, she was wrapped in a towel sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her but as soon as I did she cowered, "Stay the hell away from me!" she shouted. She buried her head in her knees and held herself, then I saw the hands shaped bruise on her wrist, I didn't say anything I only sat in front of her.

"Where else?" I asked.

"Where else what?" She replied.

"Where else did I hurt you?" I answered her.

"I can't show you." She mumbled.

"Max," I said trying to take her hand. "I hurt you unintentionally, let me see the damage I caused."

"No, you can't see." She said backing away.

"It's that bad huh?" I muttered.

Suddenly I heard a beeping sound, then I saw it laying on the counter. How the hell did I not see the pregnancy test on the counter, maybe because it's white like the counter is?

"You weren't supposed to see that." Max told me.

"Are you...pregnant?" I asked horrified.

"I don't know I didn't look at the test yet." She answered.

I picked up the white test and read it, I was hoping she wasn't pregnant she's still in high school after all.


	28. Chapter 28

FANG'S POV

There was a little red dash mark, I guess that meant she wasn't Prego. I set the test down onto the counter and looked over at her, I shook my head and moved to hold her. She pushed me away, still looking furious at me. The alcohol was still in my system but I was trying not to sound as drunk as I was, Max clenched her fist and turned away from me. She was trembling from fear of me, from fear that I might do that to her again. I gulped and knew the only thing I could do was give her space, then I caught a quick glance at the red ring in the tub. Before I could question Max about it she pushed me out, I jumped out into our room as Max shoved me out of the bathroom. "I'm really sorry Max." I told her. She didn't answer me, I really screwed up this time. The door was about to close when I heard her, "I'm sorry to, Fang." she whispered. The door locked and I heard her walked to the other side of the bathroom, I changed into a pair of black pajama pants and tank top. It was cold outside so it was probably going to be the same inside, I walked back towards the bathroom door when Max still hadn't come out. I knocked on the door but got no answer, I saw the door was still locked so I knew I couldn't get in.

Max's P.O.V

I was still bleeding a little so I ran some more water and got in the bath, this is one wound I can't put a bandage on. I didn't know what do or who to talk to, I had no friends or family. Well I did have Ella, Nudge, and Iggy so they count as friends. I don't know what Fang counts as right now… I reached for my phone and scrolled through my contact list, I needed to find someone I could talk with about how to fix my problem. No one's name came to mind so I decided to check Google, who knows maybe it can help. Nothing came up on my search so I tried to figure out what I could do to stop the bleeding, maybe I could fly to a hospital get treated fly back. No I'll just stay in the bath for a while, then if it's still bleeding I'll wear a pad until its stops on its own. I stayed in the water for maybe thirty minutes, thankfully the red liquid stopped. I got out of the tub and started getting dressed, I got into my pajamas then I heard the soft knock at the door.

"Max let me in." Fang requested.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I need to brush my teeth before I go to sleep, come out already you've been in there for an hour now." He answered.

"Leave me alone Fang, I'm still occupying the bathroom so you'll just have to wait till I get out." I broke the news to him.

"I know what you're doing, you want to stay in there so your away from me. Max I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, I know you're afraid so please just let me help you." He said from the other side of the door.

He was right, I was afraid he would do that again. I was hiding from him, I didn't want to see him or be around him. I felt safe in the bathroom, there was no way for him to get in so he couldn't get to me. I didn't trust him anymore, I didn't feel safe with him anymore. I did still love him I just don't know what to think when I'm around him, I sat on the edge of the tub debating. I decided to let him in but I was going to go into the little room where the toilet was, I unlocked the door then quickly ran to the other room before he could come in. I locked the door and sat on the toilet, I held myself as I listened to his movements. I heard water pour into the sink as he started brushing his teeth, I didn't want to come out not while he was in there. I heard the water stop and the door close, I waited for a minute then walked out. I looked around the bathroom and didn't see Fang anywhere, then I suddenly felt a pair of arms grab my waist. I screamed as I felt Fang press his body softly against mine, I struggled and ran to the other side of the bathroom.

"Leave me alone, don't come near me!" I screamed.

"Max please…just calm down." He said walking towards me.

"I don't trust you, I don't feel safe anymore," I said sinking to the floor. "How could you do that, it felt like it wasn't even you."

"Max I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act the way I did." He said calmly.

"Don't come near me!" I shouted again as tears appeared.

"Max, don't cry." He said reaching his hand out to wipe my tears.

"No!" I screamed dashing out of the bathroom.

I quickly ran into our room and jumped out the window, I flew as fast as I could hoping to get far away in case he decided to come after me. I flew through the trees and into the sky, I looked at my phone to see what time it was. It was already midnight, school was tomorrow I decided to fly that way. My book-bag and stuff was in my locker so I didn't have to worry about going back home, I landed on the school campus and looked for somewhere to sleep. I landed in one of the trees towards the back of the school, I went to sleep since school didn't open till eight.

I heard the sound of a car door closing, I opened my eyes and saw an old timey car parked in one of the parking spaces. I saw that it was Mr. Barns who had arrived, before he got to the front of the school I jumped out of the tree. I sat on the bench in front of the school and tried to hide the tears I'd been crying and fix my broken voice, when he saw me in front of the school he was surprised.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." I answered.

"School doesn't start for another twenty minutes, I never thought I'd see the day Ms. Ride get to school before I did." He said.

"Would it be okay if I came in anyway, it's cold out here." I requested.

I followed him inside the school and got to my homeroom and first period class, I walked to my seat and sat down silently. Mr. Barns started writing things on the board and got his teaching stuff ready, I glanced over at the chair Fang would be sitting in.

"Excuse me Mr. Barns." I said.

"What is it?" He asked still facing the board.

"Could I uh…get a different seat, one in the back of the room?" I requested.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said laying my head down on the desk.

"Something to do with that Nick fellow?" He stated.

"I can't be around him right now, I'll move back when I feel like I can trust him again." I said holding back tears.

"You can have Jerold's seat in the back, but don't think that means you can cut class by sleeping." He said sternly.

"I won't." I said going to my locker to get my things.

I came back and sat in my new seat, I leaned against the wall and tried really hard to keep the tears from falling. They came out and I started silently crying in the back of the classroom, I laid my head on the desk and shook trying to keep them back. If Fang hadn't stayed at that restaurant he wouldn't have gotten drunk and rapped me, I pulled on hoody I was wearing and wrapped it tighter around me. I felt a hand place on my shoulder, I jolted thinking it was Fang for some reason. I saw Mr. Barns standing next to my desk, he sat at the desk across from me.

"Why the tears?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's nothing important anyway." I said leaning back in my seat.

"If it's causing tears, then it's something important." He stated.

"I'm not talking about it." I said stubbornly.

"Would a counselor help, I think Mrs. Freeman is in her office." He suggested.

I thought for a moment, maybe I did need to talk with someone. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock, I nodded and didn't want to be here when Fang got here. I was given directions and walked up to the office, I walked into one of the rooms' labeled counselor. At the desk I saw a woman in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She saw me at the door and motioned for me to come in, I sat in one of the chairs by her desk.

"What can I help you with Max?" She questioned.

"I need to talk I guess." I muttered.

"Alright, what's been bothering you?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it…"

"Is it that little monthly friend?"

"I wish… it's guy trouble."

"I see, well what happened, don't rush yourself speak whenever you're ready."

"…My best friend, my boyfriend actually. We had a horror movie marathon with some friends, two of them got freaked out so we went to a restaurant to help get their minds off the movies. They both got sleepy so I took them home, then my boyfriend called me. He and our friend got drunk and he had no way to get home. I went and picked him up, but on the way back home he…"

"It's alright don't force it out, just go slow and easy."

"He…He raped me…"

Fang's P.O.V

Iggy came into Max and I's room yelling that we'd be late for school, I groggily got out of bed and got ready. I tried calling and texting Max asking where she was, no reply to any of them. Ig, Nudge, Ella, and I piled into the car and headed to school, we got there just before the bell rang. I got into the classroom but didn't see Max at our table, instead some random kid was sitting there. Where the hell was Max, I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Uh Mr. Barns, has Max come in yet?" I asked.

"She's up in the counselor's office." He answered.

"What for?!" I asked shocked.

"Something having to do with you, I tried talking with her but she refused." He replied.

"Can I go up and talk with her?" I requested.

"Sign out." He said pointing to the sign out sheet.

I did as he said then proceeded up to the counselor's office, I got to the doors and saw Max and the counselor look over at me. Max's eyes widened at the sight of me and she started trembling and turned her head away from me, I ran to her side but she shot up from the seat and bolted for the door. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "Max stop." I requested. She just shook her head and yelled no, then the counselor stood and told us both to sit down.

"Max, sit down please." She told Max.

"Not next to him." She answered backing away from me.

"Max I won't hurt you, I swear." I tried to tell her.

"Oh like you haven't said that before!" She shouted.

"I'm trying to apologize for it, so don't play that card on me!" I shouted standing from my seat.

"Like apologizing is going to fix things, at least I didn't rape someone!" She snapped at me.

"I was drunk Max!" I shouted.

"That's enough, now both of you take a seat." Mrs. Freeman said.

We both sat down but Max was on the edge of her seat trying to get as far away from me as possible, Mrs. Freeman cleared her throat and let out a sigh.

"Now it is clear to me that we're talking about a topic that isn't school appropriate, I'll help as best I can but I recommend that the two of you go into couples counseling. Max if you need it I can get in touch with someone who can better handle your case, but this is recommended for the both of you so don't think I won't know if you skip out." She explained.

"Yes ma'am." I said nodding.

"When will we start?" Max asked.

"I can get you an appointment for today after school, if the situation worsens then I can get the two of you a pass to let you out of school for several days." She answered.

"Today's fine." I answered for both of us.

After the whole mess was dealt with Max and I walked back to class, the entire day Max didn't talk to me or look at me. She was silent and dazed during class, to prevent her from missing something I wrote another copy of notes for her. I did regret hurting her like that, I've tried to apologize time and time again but she keeps pushing me away. School ended and as soon as it did Max stormed out of the building and towards the car, I walked to the door and unlocked the car. Max threw her book-bag in the back seat and sat in the front, she leaned against the door and looked outside. I got in and drove us towards the place Mrs. Freeman told us to go to, there was an awkward tension in the atmosphere so I decided to try and ease it up.

"Max listen, I need to know what you're thinking. I'm really sorry I practically rapped you, it's just that I was drunk and the movie…gah, I just don't know." I tried to explain.

"Fang were you even paying attention, when I was screaming?" She asked.

"Yeah…I was." I replied tightening my grip on the steering wheel till my knuckles turned white.

"Then why didn't you stop the first time I screamed?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I want you to know that I really am sorry." I answered.

"You have no idea how unbearable the pain was." She said suddenly.

"That's right, I don't, but that's why I asked you to show me where you were hurt." I muttered.

"Two big purple bruises from where your knees were, of course my wrist, some scraps from when I crash, and…I can't say or show you the last one." She explained.

"Max let me know where it is, if you're not comfortable then that's okay. I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd show me, it's my fault you got this way." I told her.

"It isn't your fault Fang, if it's anyone's fault it's Iggy's." She corrected.

I wanted to kiss her and tell her she'd be alright, that we would be alright...but she was in a state where I was her enemy. "Max?" I asked as we stopped at a red light. She turned her head from the window and looked at me, I gave her a reassuring smile and reached to put my arm around her shoulder. She started shaking so I stopped mid-touch, I looked into her eyes and could see fear and sadness.

"Can I kiss you?" I requested.

"I-I don't know." She answered turning her head.

"Can you kiss me?" I rephrased the request.

She was silent, "I don't know." She repeated.

"Okay." I said leaning away.

I started driving again and silence refilled the air, she looked out the window again. "I just want to know you still love me." I admitted. Before she could say anything the car came to a stop, we were at the place the school counselor told us to go.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

My head held onto those words, I did still love Fang but right now I was in a state I didn't even understand. Fang thought that I didn't want to kiss him, because that meant I didn't love him. "I think I do...still love you." I whispered. I saw relief was over his eyes as he looked over at me, he gave me a grin and got out of the car. We walked towards the building and went inside, we walked to the room and saw that it wasn't completely full. "You must be Max and Fang, welcome to counseling for troubled couples. Please take a seat, we're about to being." A tall, blond, blue eyed woman said. We nodded and sat down next to each other, each of the couples introduced themselves and their issues with one another.

"My name is Max Ride, it's short for Maximum Ride." I introduced.

"My name's Fang." He added.

"Welcome, now why are the two of you in here?" The same woman asked.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it, can we just proceed please?" I asked trying to avoid it.

"I understand your issue Max, but part of the recovery is addressing the problem at hand." She replied.

"Max is in here because of me, I made her terrified because I drunkly raped her. The only reason I'm in here, is to help her fix our relationship." Fang said.

Everyone looked shocked and surprised, our story was the most gruesome in the room. The woman named Dr. Turara (said her name tag) only nodded her head already well known about our situation. "First we'll start with a few trust exercises, now everyone spread out with your partner." She instructed. We did as she said Fang and I walked to the back of the room, she wanted the women to fall back and have the men catch them. I looked at Fang hesitantly, he nodded but I remained frozen in place. I wasn't sure about this, "Don't worry Max, I'll catch you." Fang assured.

"I'm not sure about this..." I said backing away from him.

"Max it's alright, I understand that it will be difficult because of your situation." Dr. Turara said walking up next to me.

"I...don't feel comfortable doing this, I don't know if he'll do it again." I shuddered.

"I won't do that never, ever again I swear." Fang announced.

"I have to get out of here." I said running towards the door.

I tripped over a chair leg and lost my footing, I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the floor. I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes and looked into Fang's face. He smirked, "Told you I'd catch you." He proved. I looked into his eyes and saw the overwhelming plead of forgiveness in them, I also felt his lower region press against my side. I jumped out of his arms and away from him, my breathing in controlled gasps of fear. "Very good Fang," Dr. Turara said. "Alright everyone switch positions, so ladies it's your turn to catch."

I walked back over to our area, and stood there waiting for Fang. He came over and stood across from me with his back facing me, I waited for the counselor to tell the guys to drop. I pushed the bad times Fang and I had experienced out and only thought of the good times, I held my arms out slowly wanting…longing to catch the person I fell in love with. At last minute that horrible night popped into my head, I pulled my arms back and held my head trying to get them out of my head. I heard a loud thud and opened my eyes, there lied Fang back against the floor hissing in pain and holding his head.

"You were supposed to catch me." he groaned.

"Sorry I just- I was trying to get that night out of my head." I told him.

"I guess it's gotten worse, huh?" He asked looking up at me.

"I can't help it, no matter how much I try it I can't get it out." I chocked.

"Maybe, it would be better…if we broke up." He said.

I was shocked, Fang sat up and was about to stand but I stopped him. "Don't say that!" I shouted wrapping my arms around his neck. He froze and was about to wrap his arms around me, he slowly moved his arms closer and locked them around me. Just like he had said before we'd been through too much for me to hate him, but the truth is, I don't hate him for what he did. He just terrified me, and like I said…it didn't feel like him.

"What happened to the promise you made, you promised me you'd never leave me. I love you too much to let you go, don't ever say that." I sobbed into his neck.

"Max I'm really sorry, if I could take all of what happened back I would. It just kills me seeing you in so much pain, I just don't want to hurt you more than I already have." He said holding me tighter.

"Just don't say something like that, we're a part of each other remember." I told him.

He nodded and held me tightly, it felt strange but I felt the warm and loving feeling I had before when he held me. I stopped crying but still held him, he ran his hand up and down my back and 'shhed' me. I then hear a chorus of awes, I remembered we were still in the couples counseling thing. Fang and I let go of each other, he gave me a very rare big smile. I smiled back at him even though on the inside I was still uneasy, we and everyone else were dismissed from today and went home. Fang and I got into the car and headed for home, I looked out the window as we drove home. It was quiet so I flipped through the channels on the radio, and stopped when I heard a familiar song play. "Right here" by Miley Cyrus. I moved my hand away from the dial and looked out the window, listening to the words of the song. Fang's eyes glanced at me then back at the road, when a stream of lyrics played his eyes widened a bit.

"When I hear this song I think of what you said in the hospital, when you told me you'd be right there." I said.

"Guess I would too…" his voice trailed off.

"Fang I'm sorry about last night, when I left the house." I apologized.

"Where did you go?" He wondered.

"School, I slept in a tree waiting for the doors to open." I answered.

"So, how is it looking for you forgiving me?" He asked changing the topic completely.

"…A little better I suppose, when you hugged me it felt like all those times before. It felt warm and loving, I longed since that night for your touch to feel that way again." I replied.

"Do you wanna go somewhere, or go home?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter, wherever I guess." I yawned.

"We'll head home, I'm tired too." He decided.

"'Kay." I muttered sleepily.

Silence refilled the car as Fang drove us home, he stopped at a red light I closed my eyes for a minute.

Fang's P.O.V

It was good to hear that Max was starting to forgive me, when we get home Iggy is gonna get his butt whooped Max and Fang style. After about thirty minutes I pulled up towards the house, I stopped the car and pulled the keys out. After turning off the engine I looked over at Max, she was sleeping against the window of the car. I got out and quietly closed my door and walked to her side of the car, I opened the door to her side and unbuckled her. I lifted her out of the car and walked towards the house, I opened the door and kicked it closed behind me. I walked up the stairs to our room, Max was fast asleep so I put her down on the bed. I covered her with the blankets then heard her start breathing heavy and start to wiggle around, I sat on the side of the bed and observed her. "Fang please stop!" she silently screamed. I figured she was dreaming of that night, the night I raped her.

"It hurts, it hurts." She repeated as she began to tremble.

"Max wake up." I whispered deciding to wake her up.

"Your scaring me, just cut it out please." she pleaded in her sleep.

"Max wake up." I said a little louder.

"It hurts now stop it!" she silently screamed again.

I laid down next to her and pulled her close to me, "it's okay Max." I whispered kissing her head. She started trembling again, I wrapped my arm around her and called her name waiting for her to wake up. She sleep shouted and mumbled till it got to the point I thought she'd fall out of the bed, I sat up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Max wake up." I said again shaking her. Her eyes shot open and she jolted up into a sitting position, she had her hand clenched over her heart as she tried to control her breathing. She saw that we were back in our room and she frantically looked around, she looked at me and moved away.

"Max are you alright?" I asked.

"Nightmare…I'm fine." She said laying back down.

"It's getting dark, why don't you get ready to go to bed?" I suggested.

"How long was I asleep, what did you do?" She asked fearfully.

"You fell asleep in the car on the way home, you started talking in your sleep but I couldn't get you to wake up." I explained.

Max got up went to the dresser, pulled out a pair of pajamas, and then went into the bathroom. I changed out here then after Max came out I went in and brushed my teeth, Max was already in bed although there were two pillows dividing the bed in half.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked stupidly, the answer would be yes.

"Yep." She answered. Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!

"Whatever makes you comfortable." I said.

I got into the bed and laid down next to the pillow barrier, I sighed and decided this was how it had to be till Max was recovered. I felt Max inch closer to the barrier between us, she peered over it and looked at me. I gazed into her emotionally troubled orbs, I reached over to stroke her cheek but stopped half way there. I pulled my hand away and just looked into her eyes, she curled herself into the blankets.

"Max?" I asked.

"Hhm?" she replied looking at me.

"Do you not feel comfortable around me anymore?" I asked her.

"I'm half and half, part of me does and part doesn't." she muttered.

"Can I touch you?" I asked.

"It depends where." She answered.

"I'll show you." I said.

I reached my hand out and reached to stroke her cheek, she shivered but maintained my touch. I look into her eyes and I gave her a reassuring grin, I moved my hand down to see where my limits were. She scooted away when my hand reached her breast area, so I guess I'm only permitted to touch her head, neck, and shoulders. I apologized and pulled my hand back, I laid there continuing to gaze at the girl I loved. Yeah, yeah, I know I used the L word deal with it not like I've said it before. "Max, you know I love you more than anything right?" I asked. She nodded at me and gave me a warm smile, I the overwhelming desire to kiss her continued to rouse within me. I knew she wasn't ready, she was still afraid of me, still afraid of what I might do to her.

"Max, how long do you think it'll take. For you to recover I mean?" I wondered.

"I honestly don't know Fang, I'm still afraid inside. I love you more than anything too but, I'm just terrified." She admitted on the verge of a break down.

"Hey," I said lifting her chin up. "We'll be alright, and so will you."

"I know, I'm just still in pain and shocked by what you did." She muttered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, did I hurt you that bad?" I asked in shock.

"I don't wanna talk about this, maybe tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, you know where to find me." I told her.

"I do still love you, not a million fights could make me hate you." she said.

"Can I hold you, Max?" I asked for her permission.

She froze for a moment and just stayed there, I didn't know what she was thinking but she saw as probably at war with herself. She backed away a minute, she was still uneasy around me. I should probably wait a few days or a week to act normal around her, right now I had to be safe. It was my fault she was afraid of me, I had caused this. I arose from the bed, Max looked at me with curiosity and sadness.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Getting a drink, you want anything?" I answered.

"Whatever you're getting." She answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I told her as I opened the wooden door.

I proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen, I got two glasses out and poured some water in them. I paused as the thunder outside ignited the sky outside, I grabbed the full glasses and walked back to the stairs. I got into the room and saw Max hiding underneath the covers, she in such a fragile state because of me. I set the glasses down on the nightstand and stood over her covered form, I placed my hand on her head.

I saw her blond head shuffle out from beneath the blankets, she looked up at me wide eyed. I frowned because of what I had done to her, when I first met Max she was strong willed and badass. She was still those things, but she seemed more fragile and fearful. I grabbed one of the water glasses and handed it to her, she took it but then a loud cracking thunder sounded followed by lightning. Max dropped the glass and held herself, luckily I was able to catch it before it shattered. "Close call." I sighed setting the glass down. I sat next to her fear covered form, I put my arm around her and pull her towards me.

"What's wrong with me Fang?" She asked me.

"Nothing's wrong with you." I replied.

"No something seriously is, I mean me scarred of thunder and lightning but not of a horror movie?" She remarked.

"Max there's nothing wrong with you, your still the badass strong willed girl I met the first day at school." I told her.

"Can I have the water again?" She request.

"Let me help you with it." I said handing it to her.

"I'm not a baby don't treat me like one." She said swiping the drink from me.

"There she is, Maximum the one and only ride has entered the building." I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me, it felt like it had before all of this had happened. After she drank her water down to the last drop, she remained in her leaned position with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I couldn't get my damn head cleaned out, I felt pain jolt into my lower area just thinking about Fang's not little friend pound into me. Fang held me tightly and laid down with me in his arms, I was uneasy and started wiggling to show I was uncomfortable. Fang loosened his grip on me but he didn't let go, I slowly felt myself melt into his touch. The desire to kiss him was begging for control, but how did I know he could control himself?

"Fang, if I let you kiss me would you be able to control yourself?" I asked.

"I think so." he smirked.

"I'm serious Fang." I said sternly.

"I'll stay in control, promise." He whispered as our lips met.

I took my arms and slowly locked around his neck while Fang's locked around my waist, when I felt his arms hold me tightly I shuddered a bit. I felt both scarred and happy when Fang's arms locked tightly around me, his kiss was soft and loving. It felt like it did the first time we kissed, it felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. I put my arms around his neck, ignoring the voices telling me to stop. I felt like I could melt in his arms, I pulled away when my thoughts changed. Fang protectively held me close to him, I hugged him tightly then felt him release me.

"Night." He said laying on his side of the bed. The barrier of pillows was still up creating a wall between us, I gazed at the back of Fang's head.

"You trying to burn a hole in my head?" he asked looking at me.

"Sorry." I answered.

"Max, can I hold you?" He request.

I was unsure I scooted a little closer to him, I stopped and had a mental war with myself. Fang held his arms out for me when I got closer to him, I found myself laying in his arms as he wrapped them around me. He kissed my temple then rested his head against mine, "I missed you." He whispered. What does he mean by that, I never went anywhere? He probably meant when I avoided him, when I pushed him away. "I missed you too." I said clutching his shirt in my hand. Sunlight broke through the window and the sound of Iggy calling us down for breakfast, I got up and looked down at Fang who was still sleeping. I went to wake Fang up, I sat on the bed next to him. He was on his back with one arm lopped over the bedside, he was snoring but you could barely hear it. "Fang wake up." I said shaking him. He still remained asleep good thing I can depend on him when I'm in danger huh, I shook him a little harder this time he swatted at me.

"Fang, I'm pregnant." I whispered into his hear.

"What!" He shouted sitting up.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, I fell back on the bed laughing my throat out. I saw Fang blushing from embarrassment, then he began to stifle a laugh. I reached over and started tickling him, he fell on his back stifling even harder till his face started turning red. I climbed on top of him and started tickling under his arms, he still held it in but after five minutes of tickling he finally started laughing. I stopped tickling and let him breath, he looked up at me when I started tickling him again.

"You can loosen up ya know, you don't have to be Mr. Rock." I told him.

"I know, now stop I can't breathe." He laughed.

"Come on, Iggy made breakfast." I informed him.

"Good, cause I'm hungry." He said rolling with me in his arms.

"Fang what are you-" I was cut off by Fang, who attached his lips to mine. "Doing." I finished when he pulled away.

"So, are you back to normal. Or are you still, ya know, afraid?" He asked.

"Not entirely sure yet, give me after breakfast and a shower to think about it?" I answered.

"Fine with me, as long as I get to get in with you." He teased.

"Fine with me, as long as you don't go groping me or something." I teased back.

"Let's go eat already." He said getting up.

I followed behind him, we got into the kitchen and as soon as we did jaws dropped. Food was everywhere, literally just like before, Fang grabbed some juice while I got my plate. We both gave Iggy death glares, still blaming him for what had happened.

"What's with that look?" He asked us fearfully.

"We'll talk after food and shower, me, you, and Max." Fang answered him.

"Yep, Iggy's got some explaining to do." I said sticking some food in my mouth.

"Oh crap, what I do now." He sighed.

"_Like you don't know what you did, you can't fool me Ig._" I thought.

"Pshh, like you don't know." Fang grumbled sitting down.

Iggy was silent after that, though he gave me and Fang cautious looks while we ate. Iggy's got major, major explaining to do.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A.N I don't own the songs used in this chapter or the business known as Sparkles, Sorry it's taken longer for me to update. Schools been nipping at my heels and I wanted to make the chapters longer so you guys have more to read, that's all for now enjoy!**_

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

Almost a month had gone by and Max and I were still in counseling, though Max has started to act like her normal self. She's still jittery at time but she's gotten better, she was actually seeing two counselors. She was seeing Dr. Turara and Dr. Miranda, a Rape Crisis Counselor**. **I hadn't been in there before so I didn't know what they talked about or how the recovery went, after we would have couples counseling I'd drop Max off at the other counselor's place and pick her up afterwords. Luckily we had a three day weekend so that means no school for three days, Iggy and the others had moved out but still came around during the day. It was like they still lived here because they'd hang out with us during the day, and leave at night.

"Hey Max!" I called from downstairs.

"What's up?" She asked walking into the hall.

"Food's ready." I told her.

"Be down in a minute." She said.

Iggy had left us some food and taught me some cooking recipes, he tried teaching Max but didn't work out so well. Long story short she ended up burning a frying pan to where it was no longer usable, so I'm pretty much the cook of the house when Ig isn't here. She came into the kitchen dressed in grey skinny jeans, the shirt from Hot topic, the leather jacket she'd gotten there too, and a pair of black high tops. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink, I walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back.

She ran one of her hands through my messy hair, it was starting to look the way it did when Max and I met in the alley that day.

"You need to go see a barber." She told me.

"I'll go after we get out of counseling for today." I answered.

"Yeah we should hurry, we have to be there at eleven right?" She asked looking at her watch.

"Yep." I replied eating.

We scarfed down our food then piled into the car, Max turned on the radio and scrolled through the playing channels. She stopped and withdrew her hand, she looked out the window at the passing by sensory.

"So, where do you wanna go after counseling?" I wondered.

"wherever, it doesn't matter to me." She replied.

"I'll have to drop by my folks place, need to grab something then we can head off." I told her.

"That's cool." She said shrugging.

We arrived at the counseling building and went inside, it was hopefully going to be our last day here. If the situation between us worsened then we'd stay in counseling, if we'd improved then we'd be released. Today the couples would be separately brought into the counselor's office and she'd lay out everything. "Alright everyone, today I'm afraid the interviewing will take up the entire session. So for today I want each couple to communicate with each other, first couple I'll see are Dona and Richard." The counselor announced. The couple that was called rose from their seats and walked to her office, I glanced around as couples came and went.

"So where are we going?" Max asked.

"I was thinking skate park then maybe the movies." I answered.

"We should go to Sparkles, they have unlimited laser tag on Friday nights." She suggested.

"When do you wanna go?" I wondered.

"After the skate park, the place closes at eleven but whenever you wanna go is fine." She replied.

"We'll head there after the skate park." I said.

"Sounds good." I said nodding.

"But after here we're getting you to a barber, so we can get your mess cleaned up." She said pointing to my hair.

"Geeze Max it isn't that long." I told her.

"Are you kidding me it goes down to your butt, and that's just it in a ponytail!" She snapped. (_**A.N. I know that's a major exaggeration, I just thought it'd be funny to mention it.) **_

"How would you know that, unless you've been staring." I teased.

"Whatever." She turned away blushing.

"Max, Fang." The counselor called from her office.

We both stood up and walked to her office, the door closed and we took a seat in the chairs. Dr. Turara took a seat at her desk, I prepared myself for what we'd hear.

"I'm holding you two in here for a little longer." She announced.

"How come?" Max asked.

"You haven't been able to successfully complete one of the trust exercises, aside from that you're body language shows that you are still uneasy around Fang." She answered.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Well the two of you have been here for almost a month now, so I'll say another two weeks." She replied.

"Okay, is that all?" Max asked.

"Actually I have something I want the two of you to do, this is different from what the others are doing but it is very affective." She said standing up.

We followed her into the big room where everyone was, she walked us across the room to another door. We went inside only to find a chair sitting in the middle of the room, I heard the door click shut but Max wasn't inside the room.

"Alright Fang this is how it'll work, I want you to pretend Max is sitting in that chair while you talk about your situation. When you are done I want you to sit in the chair, but when you sit pretend to be Max responding to what you said." She instructed.

"That's ridiculous, there's no way I'm doing that." I said shaking my head and crossing my arms.

"Max will do the same thing after you finish, if you want to fix your relationship then you'll need to understand one another's feelings." She informed me.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I took in a deep breath and imagined Max, sitting in the chair looking up at me as if she were a child. "I never meant any of it...any of the pain and suffering was unintentional. Every relationship has its ups and downs, but not like ours does. We took bullets for each other, we cried for each other, we've been through a lot of crazy ass stuff together. I regret what I did to you and I'm sorry that it happened, if I could take it back I would." I said to the invisible Max.

"Very good, now pretend to be Max." Dr. Turara instructed.

I sat in the chair and tried to think of what Max would say, she probably start and argument about how I've said something before or she knew it wasn't tensional. I let out a sigh of frustration, I'm such a great boyfriend aren't I? "She'd tell me how unbearable the pain was, or that I didn't mean to cause pain why I did then. She'd say she was sorry too, but to be honest I can't imagine how she feels." I said.

/\/\ AX'S POV

The door opened and Fang walked out, Dr. Turara said for me to come in next. I got up from my seat on the floor and walked into the room, there I saw a single chair. I looked over at the counselor, wondering what exactly I was supposed to do.

"I want you to pretend Fang is sitting in that chair while you talk about your situation. Now he already did this so it's your turn, there will be one more thing after this." She instructed.

"That is ridiculous, there's no way I'm doing this." I protested.

"His words exactly, Max I'll tell you what I hold Fang. if you want to fix your relationship then you'll need to understand one another's feelings." She sighed.

"Alright fine, just to get it over with." I agreed.

I looked at the chair and imagined Fang sitting there, looking concerned yet like a rock. I looked at the floor as I tried to gather my words, I looked back at the chair, back at the invisible Fang.

"I didn't know what to think…I never thought you'd do something as horrible as that. I know it wasn't your fault or anything, but a warning would have been nice. It was horrible and terrifying, I avoided you because I wanted to hide the damage you'd done. Even though we've been in counseling and stuff, I still can't get that night out of my head. I really just hate the thought of losing you all because I was afraid, all because I am afraid. We've been through a lot I know, but still despite all of that I'm still just really uneasy and scarred being around you." I said feeling my throat tighten.

"Alright, good job Max, now what I want you to do is sit in that there and pretend to be Fang. Now he had some trouble trying to think of how you felt, you may have the same issue but I want you to do your best." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I sat in the chair and tried to think of what Fang would say, he'd tell me he was sorry first or that he understands. Then he'd wrap his arms around me and hold me tightly to him, maybe even kiss me if I was broken down enough. I took in a deep breath, I was going to give it a shot even though I had no idea what I was going to say. "He'd apologize, saying he didn't mean it. Then he'd try and explain everything out but I wouldn't listen, I wouldn't listen because I'm such a mean idiot." I said dropping my head in my hands to hid the tears. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder causing me to look up, I looked into Fang's eyes and went to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him, he did the same and tried to calm me down.

"There's one more thing the two of you need to do, then you both are dismissed for the day." Dr. Turara said. "I want the both of you to say what you had said when the other was out of the room, both of you have make eye contact and tell what you had said. Fang Max is already sitting you can go first, Max you'll go after him."

"Alright." Fang said releasing me.

He stood up and looked down at me, I wiped the tears falling from my eyes and waited to hear his words. "I never meant any of it...any of the pain and suffering I caused was unintentional. I know that every relationship has its ups and downs, but not like ours does. We took bullets for each other, we cried for each other, we've been through a lot of crazy ass stuff together. I regret what I did to you and I'm sorry that it happened, if I could take it back I would, I know that you already know that Max." He said, big sentence and all. We switched places, I stood while Fang sat in the chair and looked up at me. I took in a deep breath hoping I wouldn't burst into tears at the end like last time, I told myself to keep calm as I looked into Fang's dark eyes.

"I didn't know what to think…I never thought you'd do something that painful and wrong. I know it wasn't your fault or anything, but a warning would have been nice to hear. It was horrible and terrifying…" I paused as I drop to my knees and put my arms around his neck. "I avoided you because I wanted to hide the damage you'd done. Even though we've been in counseling and stuff, I still can't get that night out of my head. I really just hate the thought of losing you all because I was afraid, all because I am afraid. We've been through a lot I know, but still despite all of that I'm still just really uneasy and scarred being around you."

"Max I'm sorry I made you afraid, it's bad enough I scarred you off before but now I did it again." He said.

"You didn't scare me off Fang, because I'm still here by your side." I told him.

"I glad you are Max, I just wish I wouldn't have been so stupid." He muttered.

"I was the stupid one, because you tried explaining everything out but I wouldn't listen because I was being a mean jerk." I corrected.

"I'm the stupid one for letting Iggy switch my drink, and for letting him stay at the house knowing about his drinking habits." He said.

"I guess that makes both of us a couple of idiots." I laughed looking at him.

"Guess so." He smirked. "But I'm your idiot."

"And I'm your idiot." I laughed.

Fang lips caught hold of mine for a brief moment, he pulled away and I let him go. We stood up and locked our hands together, intertwining our fingers. We were led out of the room and the class was dismissed, Fang led me out to the car and we got in. "We'll head to the barbershop then the skateboard park, after we're done there we'll go to Sparkles." Fang said. Wait a minute did he say skateboard…I don't know how to skateboard! I don't want to tell him who knows what he'll think, just play it cool Max. We got to the barbershop and walked in, the walls inside were bright red, the tile floor was colored black, on the walls were some posters or graffiti. So pretty much Fang's 'barbershop' looked like a tattoo parlor, we got up the counter were one of the guys apparently recognized Fang.

"Yo buddy what's up, haven't seen you here in a while." The teenager said fist bumping Fang.

"Yeah it has been a while, place hasn't changed a bit." Fang said looking around.

"Who the pretty girl, don't tell me she's your girlfriend?" The brown haired guy asked.

"Right you are my friend, this is Max." Fang said putting his arm around me.

"You lucky dog, what happened to guy code?" He asked.

"Sorry, had to break it this time." Fang said shrugging.

"Sorry to interrupt but did I miss something, I thought we came here to get someone's hair cut not have a talk fest." I spoke out.

"Haha, she's a tough one." The guy laughed.

"I'll have my usual cut, is Greg here?" He asked.

"Right there in the back, his usual spot." The guy said pointing to the back.

"Great thanks Markus, be right back okay?" Fang said turning his head from Markus to me.

"Just go already, have fun getting your hair chopped." I replied.

He smirked then gave me a quick kiss, He disappeared into the back while I sat on the black couch that sat against the right wall. I noticed the place was kinda empty, then Markus kept staring at me for some reason. I kept my attention on my phone but peered over at him when he wasn't looking, he looked seventeen same ages as me and Fang. He had brown spiky hair with black on the tips, olive skin like Fang's, and grey eyes with brown specks in them. I got up from my seat and went to walk to the back, I looked for Fang then spotted him in the back talking with some bald guy.

"Something up?" Fang asked when he saw me back there.

"No, I was just wondering if you though we should invite Iggy, Ella, and Nudge to Sparkles with us?" I answered.

"Nah, I think it'd be better with just be us two." He replied.

"This little lady your girl Fang?" The bald guy 'Greg' asked.

"Yep, she's all mine." Fang smirked at me.

I stuck my tongue out playfully as I walked back to the front, I caught sight of Fang staring at my ass then he whistled and winked at me.

"I see you staring at me." I said continuing to walk.

"I can't help it." He teased winking at me again.

"Have fun getting your hair cut!" I called from the front of the place.

I sat back on the couch and pulled out my phone, I browsed the web while I waited for Fang to come out. Nearly twenty minutes went by and I was bored out of my mind, I put in some headphone I brought and started listening to music. Five songs played before Fang finally came out, his hair was cut back the way it was when I first met him. He had a chunk handing over his right eye, I got up from my seat and hugged him.

"There's my guy." I teased.

"There's my girl, looking the same as before." He teased.

"Let's go, we have to stop by your parent's house before we head to the skate park." I reminded him.

"You guys are going to a skate park, wish I could go but I gotta work." Markus huffed.

"Sorry Mark, see ya later." Fang said as we walked out of the building.

We got into the car and drove towards Fang's place, I looked between Fang and the window. Now I had the confessions we told each other replaying in my head, I'd usually be thinking about that 'incident' but not anymore. We came to a red-light and the car stopped, "Fang?" I asked trying to get his attention. He looked over at me from his view outside, he was about to ask something but I cut him off. I gently pressed my lips against his, we stayed like that till a car honked at us. Fang jolted and drove off, his eyes moved from the road to me when I decided to turn on the radio.

"You feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Nothing, you just look a little down." He replied.

"I was thinking about what we said to each other, back at the counseling thing I mean." I told him.

"Oh, don't let it get you down. Tonight we're gonna have an awesome time, we'll go hang out at the skate park then go play some laser tag." He said rubbing the top of my head.

"I'm gonna whoop your butt at it." I said playfully sticking my tongue out.

"We'll see about that." Fang snickered.

He stole a quick kiss then got out of the car when he pulled into his parents driveway, should I tell him I can't skateboard before he gets his board?

"Fang wait I uh-" I paused struggling for some reason to get the words out.

"What's the matter?" He asked sitting back down.

"I-uh can't...skateboard." I replied.

"Not a problem, I can teach you." He smirked.

Before I could say anything else he closed the car door and walked towards the brown house, he came back out three minutes later with his skateboard. He put his board in the back of the car then got in, Fang drove while I just looked out the window. I had no clue why we were driving, I mean we did have wings we could just fly.

"Hey Fang, why are we driving when we can fly?" I asked.

"Can't let to many people find out about our wings, plus it's good to just sit back and chill instead of pumping our wings." He answered.

"Yeah but it takes us forever to get to places, we could be at the skate park by now if we fly." I pointed out.

"Let's see what songs are on." He changed the subject.

"'Kay." I muttered.

I leaned in the seat and continued to look out the window, I pulled on my leather jacket and rested my head on my arm that laid against the seatbelt. I listened to the song that ended and the new one that came on, "skater boy" by Avril Lavigne.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

I glanced over at Fang to see what he thought of the song, it reminded me of him with his skateboard and all. He had his gaze locked on the road as he turned the corner, I wondered how much longer till we'd get to the skate park.

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

That was one thing about Fang that was totally different, he didn't wear baggy clothing. His usual and classic look consisted of a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black convers.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Sorry girl but you missed out.

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

When the song ended I found myself laughing, Fang looked over skeptically at me then the car stopped. I looked up and saw we were at the Skate Park, there were people everywhere. Ridding ramps, break dancing, doing tricks on bikes, some at food stands, and some just sitting around listening to music. Fang grabbed his board out of the car and skated over into the park, I walked next to him as he slowly skated. I watched his swaying movements on the board, he said he'd teach me so I might as well take notes now.

"Let me skate one of the ramps real quick, after that I'll let you ride." He told me.

"Okay, go knock yourself out. Sparkles opens at five and it's already four, so we got an hour of kill time." I informed him.

"Got it." He said boarding one of the ramps.

I watched Fang go side to side and do some crazy stunts on his board, he was air born and spun his board around under his feet. I had to close my eyes thinking he'd fall, he landed on his board and skated over to me.

"Alright now get on the board." He said hopping off it.

"If you say so." I said getting on the board.

I expected something with four wheels to be balance easy, the minute the board moved I started moving back and forth like an idiot trying not to fall off. Fang took my hand and instructed me on what to do, I slowly kicked the ground with one foot causing the board to slide across the pavement. Then it went downhill from there, one of the wheels skid over a rock and the wheel stop and I was flung forward. Fang caught me by the waist just before my face hit the pavement, I let out a sigh of relief as Fang straightened his back since he was leaning.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just fine, you can put me down now." I replied.

Fang let go of me and kicked up his board, he looked at the time making sure we hadn't crossed our deadline. We were in the clear so Fang showed me some moves on his board, I just watched him skate in this thing that looked like a pool. I got thirsty so I got up to go and get a drink, I went to a soda machine and got two sodas. A hand slammed against the machine right over my head, I turned around and saw a group of thugs.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" I asked rudely.

"You wanna come have some fun with us, you're a very pretty chick if you haven't noticed." The leader replied.

"Sorry I have to get back to my boyfriend, I'll be on his bad side if he sees I'm gone." I said moving to leave.

"Claimed chick or not you're coming with us." He scowled.

"Before I do let me say one thing, no you know what it'd be better I show you!" I shouted delivering a round house kick to his side.

It was an all out fight now, I kicked and punched each of them with ease. One of them nearly tripped me but I kicked him somewhere no guy wants to be kicked, he shriveled to the ground with the rest of them. "By guys, nice talking with you." I said swigging my soda. I got back to the area Fang had been in, he was out of the skate thing and was looking for me.

"Max!" He shouted running over to me.

"Yo." I said smiling at him.

"Where we're you?" He asked lifting me off the ground by taking me in his arms.

"Went to get a soda, I got one for you to." I replied as he put me down.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought someone napped you." He told me.

"Pshh, please I can fight off anything that comes my way." I said leaning against some railing.

He leaned next to me and put and looked up at the blue sky, a group of guys walked past us and whistled at me. Fang shot them death glares and put an arm over my shoulder, the group of seven went skating off. Fang kept his arm around me, I looked up at him then rested my arm against his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Whenever you are." I answered.

"I love you." He said out of the blue.

His lips attached to mine, he kept it sweet and loving but I could tell how bad he wanted more than a small kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip requesting entry, he pulled away after that.

"Don't you want more than a kiss?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I don't know how you'll react. I don't want you to be scared, you aren't back to normal yet." He replied.

"Yes I am." I prove wrong.

"Max I know you're still afraid, I can see it in or eyes." He said throwing away his drink.

"I love you." I said embracing him before he could turn around.

Fang looked back at me and smirked, he removed my arms from him and kissed me again. He pulled away a minute or so later, then he put me on his board and led me to the car. I put his board in the back while he started up the car, I sat in the car and waited for him to drive. Fang didn't know how to get to Sparkles so I had to give him directions, we arrived at the purple building not much longer later.

"Ready for our date?" He flirted.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." I teased.

He smirked and got out of the car, we walked side by side to the building. It was five twenty so we'd have a lot of time to play laser tag, there were some other games to play inside and a big wooden floor for roller skating. We had to play to get in but it wasn't much, we got inside and went to the laser tag area. We got put in but we had to wait for our group to get in, while we waited I played one of the arcade games. I was playing ski-ball while Fang was shooting hoops next to me.

He finished playing then disappeared and walked off somewhere, I put in a token and started shooting hoop. I suck at basketball, I hadn't been able to score a single basket. "Wow you really suck." I heard someone say. I jumped with surprise and saw that it was Fang, damn him and his ability to fade in the shadows. I noticed he had on roller skates, he looked down at me and handed me a pair.

"Come on it'll be fun." he told me.

"We're gonna play laser tag aren't we?" I asked.

"We are, we still have to wait so we can improvise, plus I got a song for'em to play while we skate." He answered.

"What song?" I wondered.

"It's a surprise, now come on." He said sweetly.

He took my hand and walked me over to one of the benches, he helped me put on the skates then I stood up. When I tried to move I had to rotate my arms in circles to keep my balance, Fang put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Two lessons in one day huh?" He teased.

"Shut up." I said embarrassed.

"I think it's cute, let's go." He said skating to the rink.

"F-Fang I don't know, I've never skated before." I told him.

"It's okay Max, I'll teach you." He said getting in the rink.

I gulped and followed Fang, he took my hand and led me on the wooden floor. "It's okay, you can trust me." He said guiding me. I let Fang guide me best I could, I did trust him but a small part of me still feared him. I looked up at him when he let go of my hand, I tried to keep my balance and do what Fang did. Then I heard the song "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl began to play, I looked up at Fang knowing he picked the song. "Why this one?" I asked. He smirked and played with my hair, he suddenly bent his head down and put his lips close to my ear so that only I could hear him. "Because it's the song we made love to." He whispered. I shuddered a bit and back away surprisingly not falling on my butt, with the thought of us doing it in his head I didn't know what could happen. Fang caught sight of my expression, he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me gently.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He assured.

"I'll be right back." I said skating clumsily away.

I skated over towards a guy monitoring the skaters, he looked at me knowing I was going to request a song to play. "Give it all, by He is We." I requested. He nodded and added the song to the list, I skated back over to where Fang was. He gave me a tilted smile, I slightly tilted my foot forward and ended up falling face first into Fang chest. He put his arms on my upper arms and checked to make sure I was alright, I nodded but didn't move I continued to hold him. Fang looked down at me as he started swaying, he skated us over to the seats next to the rink so we could sit. I wrapped my arms around him again, savoring the feel of him.

_I've heard so many words_

_But I have no courage_

_Now we're saying goodbye_

_Don't want to miss you tonight_

_Oh, tell me it's not over now_

My grip on him tightened as I felt the lyrics describe us, which was why I picked the song, because it reminded me of Fang.

_I can change your mind somehow_

_I, I give it all_

_I trip and fall for you_

_And I hope you wouldn't mind_

_Just one more try for something new_

_I need you, I need you_

_Don't be shocked if I cry_

_You've changed me inside_

_I turned my back on you_

_You were the only reason I pulled through_

"Max are you crying?" Fang asked, noticing my tears.

"Only because I never want to lose you, I never want you to go." I sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." He replied kissing me.

_I pulled through_

_Tell me it's not over now_

_I can change your mind somehow_

_My head feels so heavy_

_My heart is so empty_

_I, I give it all_

_I trip and fall_

_I trip and fall_

_I trip and fall_

_I, I give it all_

_I trip and fall for you_

_And I hope you wouldn't mind_

_Just one more try_

_Just one more try for something new_

_I need you_

_I need you_

"Fang I need you." I said after he pulled away.

"I need you too Max." He said holding me tightly.

"I haven't realized it until now, I haven't realized how broken I'd be without you. Despite all that's happened recently I need you, I love you." I confessed.

"I agree, I haven't realized how much I couldn't live without you. I haven't realized till now how much I need you Max, how much I love you, I can't even find the words to emphasize how much you mean to me." He confessed to me.

found myself smiling then us kissing again, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my lower back.

FANGS POV

I savored Max's taste as our lips locked, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her lower back. Everything around us went black, only leaving me and Max. When we pulled away our surroundings returned, I saw a guy wave his hand motioning for us to come over. "Group 12 ready for laser tag!" he announced. Max and I stood and walked over to him, I was dumbfounded when I saw Cory, Markus, and Kyle were there.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked fist bumping them.

"You kidding, we always come here on Friday night." Markus replied with a laugh.

"Let's do girls verses guy." Max suggested.

"I thought we were going to play, I don't wanna play against you." I said disappointedly.

"We'll be on the same side next time." She told me.

Before we went in Max gave me kiss, she pulled away then went inside with her team I guess. I smirked, this was going to be fun.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Gun in my hand I ran through the dark and foggy room, I hid behind one of the black boards with green glowing around it. I kept my eyes peeled for the enemy, for Fang. It was dark in the room meaning he had the upper advantage, also meaning I had to expect the unexpected. I listened keenly for movement or breathing, I heard nothing so I slowly began to move. I crept up the ramp, my eyes darting from side to side on high alert. The I saw the little red light and moved behind one of the post, I peeked up to try and see if I could spot the light again. I saw it shoot from the room above the ramp, I got up closer before calling out. "I know you're up there boys!" I announced. No answer.

"J.J I want you and the others to move towards the archway, don't go in till I saw so." I whispered to one of my teammates.

"Okay." She whispered back then told the others the plan.

I waited, then put my plan into action. "Now!" I shouted as we broke apart. The rest of my team bolted for the door while I ran and jumped through the window, when I got in the others were at the door. Only three of the guys were here, Fang was the only one missing. I shot each of them in the targets then left to find Fang, my teammates had war with the remaining guys. I was left to find the leader of the guys, left to find Mr. Tall, dark, and shadowy. I crept down the stairs still not seeing him, I saw the red dot appear moving slowly towards my target. Before it got there I ducked behind a board, I looked around trying to find the shooter.

Then I caught sight of Fang, I went to shoot at him but he disappeared. "Damn…missed him." I said following the direction he had run towards. It was like a glowing green maze, I'd catch sight of him, follow him, then have him disappear. I took a breather and tried to find the rest of my team from where I stood, I heard running and shouting above me knowing it was them and the other boys. I kept my eyes out for Fang, where the hell did he go? I stopped near a wall and leaned against it, I gripped my gun and looked around. Still no sign of Fang, I walked ahead and thought I saw Fang. I shot at the shadow with my gun but it disappeared, I stood there wondering if I'd hit him. Then I felt an arm grab my waist and put a hand over my mouth, I was dragged into the shadows unable to alert the others.

"Mgmph go mar o mar!" I shouted as I struggled against my captor.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you." A familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Mgmph?" I asked against the olive hand over my mouth.

I didn't get a response, only a pair of lips attaching to mine as the hand was removed. I knew it was Fang who had grabbed me, he ran his hands through my hair and rested them on the back of my neck. With his hands there he was preventing me from pulling away, I continued to struggle showing I wanted to be released. Fang leaned in closer causing me to fall back, my back was pressed against the cold floor. I started getting scared, Fang had done the same thing the night he rapped me. He wasn't allowing me to leave, he was trapping me. Fear aroused inside me and I tried to push him away, I shuddered and tried my hardest to pull away from him.

He wouldn't let me speak, his lips remained against mine. Regardless of how much I struggled, how much I made muffled shouts, he still wouldn't let go. My fear-o-meter was full and about to burst, I was now desperately trying to get him off me. He had his legs on each side of me, one hand holding my neck, one hand holding my arm. I wiggled again showing I wasn't comfortable, he still didn't get my message. My hand was free so I took my gun and hit him on the side of the head, he pulled away and winced as he held his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded quietly(the game still going on).

"You wouldn't let me go!" I whisper-shouted at him, fear coating my voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized taking me into his arms.

He leaned against the wall in a sitting position, he held me and let out a frustrated grumble at himself. I put my hand on his head, making sure I hadn't hit him too hard.

"Are you okay, I didn't hit you too hard did I?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He replied smirking at me.

"Are you sure, I whacked you pretty hard?" I verified.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

He bent his head down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck when the 'make-out' urge appeared.

"Fang…" I whispered as he pulled away.

"Max…" He mimicked.

I put my gun on his target, "Game over." I said pulling the trigger.

His eyes widened and the lights snapped on, the game was indeed over. Fang continued to look at me as though I'd really shot him in the chest, I looked behind the wall and made sure no one would see us coming out. I emerged from my and Fang's hiding place and followed everyone out, Fang followed behind me. "What's your score?" I asked curiously. He showed me his gun reviling the red numbers, his score was 1,001. I looked at my own score, I looked back at him smirking in triumph, then showed him my score of 2,000. He was awed by the numbers on the gun, he then shook his head and smirked at me. We played seven other games of laser tag before we were wiped out, we stated skating again but I refused to get in the rink.

"When are we leaving, I'm getting tired?" I asked.

"We'll leave after this last skate alright, place closes soon anyway." He replied.

"Fang…is that Detective Zira over there or are my eyes playing ticks on me?" I wondered pointing towards the door of the building.

"I think it is, quick skate over that way she shouldn't be able to see us." He responded pointing to a shadowed area.

I nodded and clumsily skated the area he had pointed to, we didn't come close to it before we were spotted. As we skated towards her I noticed Angel and Gazzy were with her, I got distracted by the two kids that I hit my foot on the step thing and fell. Fang caught me easily and sat me down on the bench, I was done with skating and so was Fang so we took our skates off. While we were putting on our shoes Angel and Gazzy were talking to us, I laughed at something Angel said and ruffled her hair.

"Max, I'll need you to come with me." Detective Zira said.

"Why, am I in trouble or something?" I wondered.

"No not really, I just need to take you into custody." She replied.

"If she hasn't done anything." Fang said standing in front of me. "Then she doesn't need to go anywhere with you."

"Fang this has nothing to do with you, I suggest you calm down and let me explain." She said sternly.

Fang didn't move, though he showed he was calm but still in protective mode. "Why does she need to go with you?" He asked.

"Max is under the legal age limit to live alone; since both of her parents have passed away she will need to be placed in a foster home." The defective explained.

"I'm not living alone, I live with Fang duh." I pointed out.

"So his parents have signed adoption papers they can show me?" She asked.

I was silent knowing she was right; I didn't want to go live with people I didn't know. Fang suddenly moved, he reaching into his pocket then pulling out his phone. He was silent as he held the phone to his ear, the entire time his eyes locked with detective Zira. "Hey mom, I need a favor. Max and I are at Sparkles and a cop showed up, she says Max is under the legal age to like without a guardian." He said pausing to let his mother speak. "Yeah, long story short is that she wants to put Max in a foster home. The favor I need is to see if you and dad could adopt her, or with your permission I can go ahead and marry her." Then Fang hung up his phone, and it in his pocket smirking.

"My folks want to talk first, but they agreed for me and Max to get married." He announced.

"I'll need to hear it in person from them, that's what the law says." She reacted.

"Let's go then." He said walking with me to the door.

I was surprised by the conversation he just had, he walked with his arm around me. We got outside the building and got into the car, it was pitch black out but we could see the other three following behind us. Detective Zira and her kids got into their car and followed behind us, I sat in my seat looking out the window.

"I'm not letting her take you again, I go where you go." He answered before I even asked the question.

"How can we get married, you have to be eighteen to legally get married right?" I asked.

"Yeah, if your parent adoptive or biological allows it. Listen, I'm not letting anyone take you from me. The only way I'm letting that happen is if I'm dead, are you okay with getting married?" He replied.

I nodded and fell silent again, we stopped at a red light and Fang have me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away when the light turned green, he gave me an actual teeth revealing smile. I smiled back at him then saw the car stop in his parents driveway, we got out of the car luckily we got here before Zira. As soon as we got inside Fang's parents waited in the kitchen, both of them sitting at the table.

"Where's the cop?" Fang's dad asked.

"Outside, car just pulled up." Fang replied sitting at the table. The doorbell rang and Fang's mother went to answer it. In walked Zira, Angel, and Gazzy. They sat at the table; each of the adults eyed each other than us. I began to suffocate due to the serious atmosphere; Fang took my hand from under the table.

"I'm sure the two or you are aware of the choice these kids have made correct?" Zira asked.

"We are aware, but I assure you miss these kids know what they want." Fang's father replied.

"Are you both sure about this?" My mother asked.

"We are, neither of us can bear being separated from one another. You of all people should know what we've been through detective, we've proven that we'd die for each other of that meant protecting the other." Fang answered.

I was lost for words, Fang put his arm around me and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiling as he kissed my blond hair, I gave him a quick kiss then rested my head back on his shoulder.

"See Detective, it is clear to me and well anyone for that matter, that these two are at a stage to make their own choices." Fang's father announced.

"Some paper work will need to be filled out, and I'll need to see a copy of your son's birth certificate to make sure the biology is true." She said standing.

"Of course, we'll get everything worked out tomorrow." His mother agreed.

The three guest left as did we, Fang said goodbye to his folks and we headed towards home. Fang decided to leave the car here so we could fly; it felt awesome having the wind rush past me. I looked over at Fang and saw his face and wings glowing in the moonlight, when the moonlight shun on them they appeared deep purple.

We reached home in almost no time, I landed behind Fang as he went to unlock the door. I walked in behind him and crashed onto the couch as he went to the kitchen, he came back a minute later with two drinks in his hands. He set them down on the coffee table then sat next to me, I groaned then felt him rub my back.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of people wanting things from me." I answered.

"Then that isn't nothing." He teased.

"Fang, I feel sick." I told him.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" He wondered worried.

"In my stomach, it feels like a really bad cramp." I replied holding my stomach.

"I'm sure it's nothing, a stomach bug maybe?" He shuddered.

I meaningfully nodded then snuggled against him, he put his arm around me and turned on TV. I wanted to go to sleep but my stomach hurt really bad, I looked up at Fang only to find a scowl on his face as he looked at the floor. I rested my hand against his cheek, causing his features to soften up and look over at him. "It's okay, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug like you said." I assured him. He nodded and turned his head back to the TV, he let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm going to bed, you coming?" He asked reaching the stairs. I nodded and stood up, we did our bed time routine then climbed into bed. Fang's arms locked around my waist though something was different, instead of feeling warm it felt cold like a winter day.

The next morning I threw up three times as soon as I got up, luckily I hadn't woken Fang up so I decided to go to Wal-Mart and get some medicine. I left a note on the nightstand so he knew I had left, and where I had left to. Since the car wasn't here I had to fly, not that I could dive anyway. I landed near the popular store, I grabbed a buggy and put my hood up just in case I saw someone who might recognize me. I proceeded towards the medicine isle, while I was there I decided to grab some groceries. I grabbed a box of medicine and read over the back of it, the symptoms matched mine so I threw it in the buggy. My phone vibrated letting me know I got a text, I looked at the screen and saw that it was Fang.

_**Fang: Where are you?**_

_**Me: I threw up we didn't have any medicine, I'm getting some now.**_

_**Fang: You want me to come pick you up, where are you at?**_

_**Me: No I'm fine, I'll be home soon.**_

_**Fang: Alright, I'll make some breakfast. See you when you get back baby ;]**_

_**Me: See you in a little while Fangalicious ;)**_

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked off, I passed by the book section on my way to check out. I shrugged and decided to brows the books, there were some magazines too but I wasn't really interested in them. One in particular caught my eye, it was titled _early pregnancy signs and symptoms_. I grabbed it and read it, I put it in the buggy and walked to the check-out line. I went to a self-check-out line rather than one with a person, I paid with cash then grabbed my groceries. I got outside and bolted into the air, I grabbed my phone and texted Fang.

_**Me: Hey, on my way back.**_

_**Fang: Good, foods ready.**_

_**Me: I got some groceries, I knew we were running low on food.**_

_**Fang: Okay good, you feeling any better? **_

_**Me: Haven't taken medicine yet, I'll feel better once I do though.**_

_**Fang: Make sure you take it, I'll see you when you get back, love you.**_

_**Me: Love you too 3, I'll be home in ten.**_

_**Fang: See you then sweetums**_

I smiled and held back the urge to laugh, within ten minutes I got home. Before I went inside I hit the magazine so Fang wouldn't freak over it, I rolled it up and stuck it in the pocket inside my hoody. I went inside and hear Fang call from the kitchen, I walked in and put the groceries on the counter. Fang helped me unpack them then fixed me a plate of breakfast, even though his cooking wasn't as good as Iggy's it was decent. Fang found the medicine in one of the bags and started reading the back and asking what symptoms I had, I told him what I had then he handed me the medicine. I got it down and after a while I still didn't feel well, I lay on the couch while Fang observed me.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep, maybe some sleep will help it." He suggested.

"I'm not tired though." I yawned.

"I don't need to carry you do I?" He asked smugly.

"Please?" I replied holding my arms out.

He sighed then lifted me off the couch, he carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom. Once up there he laid me down on the bed and sat next to me, his fingers weaved through my hair and his lips met mine. He got up to leave but I stopped him before he could, he looked at me with worry coating his dark eyes.

"What is it Max?" He asked putting his hand on my cheek

"Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" I requested.

"Max if you're scared then don't worry, no one's going to get in here without me knowing." He replied.

"It's not that, I just want to be with you." I said.

"Did something happen, something I should know about?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because since you got up this morning you haven't been your usual self, are you sure you're not sick?"

"Fang I'm fine geez, it's just a stomach bug or something."

"Something is wrong with you, tell me what it is."

I gulped, I couldn't tell him what if I was? What if I was pregnant, what would happen if I told him?


	31. Chapter 31

_**A.N. I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS, PLACES, OR MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**_

Fang's POV

I waited with anxiously to see what the problem was with Max, she had been acting different meaning something was up. Her eyes left mine and she looked at the floor, she was avoiding my gaze meaning she was in fact hiding something. "Max, just tell me." I requested. She backed an inch away from me, she gulped again.

"I...uh...I might be..." she stuttered.

"Might be what?" I asked.

"I might be..." she sighed and looked up at me. "I think I might be pregnant."

I was at a loss for words, how could she be pregnant? The test gave a negative result, didn't it? I looked at Max and saw she was backing away from me, I moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. I could tell that wasn't the reaction she expected from me, she remained tense as I held her.

"Are you sure, did you take another test?" I verified.

"No, but I threw up three times this morning and my stomach hurts. I just didn't want to tell you, because I thought you'd be mad." She replied.

"I wouldn't be mad, not at you at least." I told her.

"I'm gonna go take a test, just to be sure." she said letting me go.

I nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom, five minutes went by and she still hadn't come out. I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, the door was unlocked so I let myself in. I saw Max bent over the counter, her body tense and shuddering. "Max?" I asked fully entering the room. Her head popped up and she looked over at me, I walked next to her and looked down at the test. Three dots were on the screen meaning the test was loading, I sat with Max on the edge of the tub while we waited.

"Calm down, it'll be alright." I assured kissing her forehead.

"I feel really sick." She said holding her stomach.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I wondered.

She shook her head then she put her hand over her mouth and bolted to the bathroom, the sound of barfing filled the small room. I shot up and ran to the sound, Max was sitting in front of the toilet throwing her guts out. Her hair hid the sides of her face, I grabbed her hair and held it behind her head so she wouldn't puke on it. She stopped and started shaking, she let out a cough and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. I heard a beep and went to look at the test that had finished loading, Max crawled to the doorway and looked up at me from the floor.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"It's a negative." I replied.

"Guess it is a stomach bug then." She muttered.

I walked over and picked her up off the floor, I carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I covered her over with the blankets and left the room, I went down stairs and called Ella.

"Hey Fang, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you and Max doing, hope it's good." She said picking up the phone.

"Yeah we're doing well, Max is sick and I was wondering who I should call to come look at her?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her?" Ella asked in worry.

"She has a stomach bug I guess, she threw up four times today she took medicine but I don't know if it's kicked in yet." I answered.

"You should call Dr. Fredric, he was a friend of my mom, Dr. Martinez, were close friends. He's a human doctor, my mom was a vet." She suggested in a saddened voice.

"Thanks Ella, can you give me the number?" I asked before hanging up.

"Oh sure, it's 770-354-798." She replied.

I thanked her again then hung up the phone, I called the number Ella had given me and waited for someone to pick up. The front desk picked up and put me over to the doctor, he sounded like a middle aged man. I explained the situation to him and he paused to think, then he finally replied.

"It's clear she has a severe stomach flu, first make sure to keep her near a bathroom in case she has to throw up again. Secondly you'll need to administer some medicine, my recommendation would be simply Pepto Bismol. However if her condition worsens give her some tums, and if she so happens to get any worse than that bring her in for some medical attention." The doctor said.

"Alright thanks." I told him before hanging up.

"Now you tell her I said hello, I haven't heard from Max since her mother passed." He requested.

"Sure thing." I hung up.

I dug through the medicine cabinet for the medicine he recommended, I grabbed the bottle of medicine and took it upstairs to Max. She was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, she'd been throwing up again. I patted her back and comforted her till she ceased, I sat on the floor in front of her and prepared her medicine. I read the back of the bottle so I knew how much to give her, I poured some of it in the spoon and held it to her mouth. Max shook her head not wanting the medicine, I jabbed the spoon towards her mouth but she dodged it each time.

"Max you have to take this, unless you want to stay sick." I told her.

"No..." She groaned.

"If you don't take it willingly, I'll force it down your throat." I pointed out.

"That stuffs gross, no way." She said stubbornly.

"Force it is then." I sighed.

Max ran out the door and into the bedroom, before she could get out the door I restrained her onto the bed. The medicine in the spoon spilt when she bolted out, I put the correct dosage of medicine into my mouth. I bent my head down and locked my lips against hers, releasing the liquid medicine into her mouth. I pulled away once I knew she'd swallowed it, I smirked and looked down at her.

"Wasn't so bad now was it" I teased.

"That stuff tasted horrible, what was it?" She asked.

"Pepto." I answered getting off of her.

"Do I feel warm to you?" She asked feeling her forehead.

I felt hers and saw she was indeed warm, really warm. "Stay here, don't move okay? I'm gonna go get a thermometer, you may have a fever." I said arising from the bed. She groaned and curled up on the bed, I hurried downstairs and got the thermometer. I got back upstairs and popped the thermometer in her mouth, waiting it finally beeped. She had a fever, one hundred degrees to be exact. I opened the window in our room to let in some fresh air, Max was wiggling on the bed trying to get her shirt off apparently.

"Max what are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's hot." She complained.

"And you're trying to take off your clothes why?" I wondered.

"It's hot." She repeated.

"Well taking off your clothes isn't going to help, your body temperature is rising so it can fight off the stomach flu virus." I told her.

"I feel like I'm melting." She groaned.

"I'll be right back alright?" I checked getting up.

"Okay." She granted.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a rag from under the sink, turning on the water the rag soon became drenched in the cold liquid. I rang it out then walked back to the bedside, I shaped the rag into a rectangle and put it on her forehead. Her breathing was more rapid and he cheeks were red, I rested my hand against her flamed skin. She gave me a wry smile causing me to return a smile, she started coughing.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I wondered.

"Some water." She coughed.

"Water it is then." I said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Fang…for taking care of me." She said wryly.

"That's my job isn't it?" I teased walking out the door.

While I was downstairs I called Iggy, I figured since he could cook he could probably whip up something she could eat to help satisfy her stomach. Iggy said he couldn't come over but he could give me some instructions, I sighed and agreed. He gave me said instructions then left in a hurry, I looked at the list and read it through. I checked to make sure we had the stuff on the list but we were missing half the stuff, I went upstairs and stood in the doorway. "Max?" I asked upon entering. She didn't respond to me, I walked to the side of the bed and saw that she was asleep. I smirked then kissed her cheek, "I'll be back home before you wake up." I whispered.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"I'll be back home before you wake up." I heard someone whispered.

_Dream_

_I was walking down the halls at school, everyone was looking at me as I walked. I tried hard not to pay attention to them, the space between us started decreasing as they surrounded me. I looked around frantically trying to find Fang, trying to get away from everyone. I had on a large hoddie to hide my slightly noticeable baby bump, I sunk to the floor hearing them all make fun of me or say bad things. _

"_What kind of person gets pregnant in high school?" Someone asked rudely._

"_A slut if you ask me." Someone replied._

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted._

"_Max is a slut, Max is a slut, Max is a slut with a baby bump." They all sang._

"_Shut up!" I shouted covering my ears._

_They kept singing there horrible little toon, I bolted up and ran towards one of the doors. Suddenly the swarm was back, I took a step back in fright. They continued singing their song, I looked up and saw the skylight that was above the main hall. I whipped out my wings and prepared to jump, suddenly someone grabbed my wings and started pulling them. Everyone started pulling them till they eventually ripped off my back, I screamed and sank to the blood covered floor. "Max is a freak, Max is a slut, Max is a freak slut with a baby bump." They sang. I was crying now, both from pain and horror. Without my wings I had no way to escape, I tried running but that got me nowhere. Everyone loomed over me, trapping me against the floor._

_End of Dream_

I jolted then held my head and winced in pain, I felt for my wings. Feathers greeted my hands, I looked at my stomach and saw that it was still slim. I let out a sigh of relief, I wasn't pregnant and my wings hadn't been torn off. Even so why did the pain feel so real, I stood up from bed and wobbled towards the door. Fang had gone downstairs but hadn't come back up, I tripped and fell down the stairs. I winced and laid there after I recovered I looked for Fang, he wasn't anywhere in the house. I wobbled to the stairs so I could get my phone and call him, I felt really dizzy and froze. I held my head and felt heat override my body, I fell to the wooden floor and started panting. Then everything went black.

Fang's P.O.V

I left the store with all the ingredients needed to make Max's get well food, I tried calling her but I didn't get an answer. I assumed she was still sleeping, I was hoping her fever dropped. I jumped into the air and flew towards home, I reread over everything on the list. Then I saw our E shaped paradise come into view, I circled then folded my wings in. I landed and tucked them into hiding, I unlocked the front door and saw Max laying on the floor in front of the stairs. "Max!" I shouted. I dropped to my knees and lifted her up, she was breathing heavy and groaning. "Max wake up." I said shaking her. Her brown eyes opened weakly, she looked up at me and tried to sit up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Fang get me...out...of...here." She gasped.

"Why, what happened?" I asked again.

"They won't leave...I can't get away." She muttered.

"Hey you're really warm," I said feeling her cheeks. "Warmer than before."

"Ugh, I feel like crap." She groaned.

"Let's get you moved somewhere more comfortable, might as well check your temperature while we're at it." I told her.

She nodded and put her arms around my neck, I put my one arm on her back and one under her knees. I laid her down on the couch but found her arms still locked around my neck, I pulled my head up but it got me nowhere.

"Max, I have to breath ya know." I informed her.

"I just wanna hug you." She said in a saddened voice.

"Did you have another bad dream?" I wondered.

"I was walking in school, everyone was staring. Then they surrounded me, and started making fun of me because I had a baby bump. They kept singing this stupid little song, Max is a slut, Max is a slut, Max is a slut with a baby bump. I tried flying but then they tore my wings off, then they kept singing. Max is a freak, Max is a slut, Max is a freak slut with a baby bump." She explained.

"What made you dream that?"

"I don't know, the worst part of it was that you weren't there. I tried looking for you...but you weren't anywhere." She sobbed.

"Hey no tears, I'm gonna go make you something that will help you get better." I said sympathetically.

I de-attached her arms from me and stood, I turned on the TV so she could watch it. I got another rag to put on her forehead, her fever hadn't dropped. After making sure she was alright I went into the kitchen and started making the soup Iggy suggested, I put all the ingredients and some water into the pot. I followed the instructions, the last step said to let the soup simmer.

I poked my head out of the kitchen to see Max, she was curled up on the couch. She coughed into her arm and laid her head on the arm of the couch, she closed her eyes for moment before reopening them. I grinned then disappeared , the soup was ready. I turned off the stove and somehow ended up burning my hand, I touched the pot by accident. "Ah shit!" I grumbled looking down at my burned hand. It was a first degree burn, it stung but not a whole lot.

I poured the soup into a bowl and put a few crackers on the plate, I walked out into the living room and set the soup down on the coffee table. Max's eyes remained closed, I stroked her cheek and moved in to wake her with a kiss. A finger was placed on my lips, opening my eyes I looked into Max's doll like eyes.

"You don't want a kiss?" I asked.

"I'll get you sick." She muttered dropping her hand.

"I got you some soup, it'll help get rid of your stomach flu." I informed her.

She coughed again and honestly sounded like she was dying, I sat her up on the couch and fed the soup to her. After she was done eating she laid back down on the couch, I took the white bowl and plate and put them in the sink. I walked back out and went to the stair, "Fang?" Max asked causing me to stop. I looked over at her, she looked like a sad strawberry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She replied.

"I'm getting you a pillow and a blanket." I said as a response to her question.

She sank back onto the couch and watched TV, when I got upstairs I grabbed a pillow from the bed and a blanket from the closet. I walked back down the carpeted stairs and into the living room, I put the pillow behind her head and covered her with the blanket. I kissed her forehead and sat next to her on the black couch, I saw her eyes widen when she caught sight of my burnt hand. "What happened?!" She shouted grabbing my hand. I winced and pulled my hand away from her, I looked into her eyes and saw them now filled with worry.

"It's nothing, just burnt my hand cooking." I told her.

"Did you put anything on it?" She asked in worry.

"It's nothing, just get some rest." I answered.

I laid her down still receiving worried looks, I gave her a reassuring smile letting her know I was fine. She sat back up and wrapped her arms around me, I held her closely and ran my hand up and down her back. When she'd try and say anything I'd 'Shh' her or put my finger on her lips, she'd look at me then just nod. Her grip on me tightened, it felt like I'd snap in two because of how hard she was hugging. I didn't address the matter I only let it be, I heard her mutter something so quietly I barely heard it. I gazed at her questionably, waiting to either hear her say it again or to explain it. She was silent for a minute or two, then she muttered it again but louder this time.

"I never want to let you go." She muttered.

"Neither do I, you sound tired, why don't you rest?" I suggested.

"Sleep with me?" She requested.

"Sure." I said lying down behind her.

I propped myself on my elbow and put one arm around her waist, she turned over and buried herself into my right side. She inhaled and exhaled peacefully as she dosed off, I played with her hair and stroked he cheek while she slept. I settled down next to her a while later, I wasn't tired. I just wanted to be with Max, to be by her side.

/\/\ ax's P.O.V

I woke up from my nap-ish sleep after I'd say three hour maybe, Fang was sleeping next to me soundly. I smiled and snuggled him like he was a teddy bear, his arm tightened around me and he went 'mmm'. He turned his head to the side so that it was facing the back of the couch, I felt better but not back to one hundred percent. I sat there for a while and just watched him sleep, he soft and peaceful olive skin features, his muscular chest moving in toon to his breathing, one of his arms was at his side while the other draped over his waist, and his soft jet black hair falling in his face. I climbed on top of him and just laid there, he subconsciously put his arm around me. When an hour passed by I decided to wake him up, I had to go to counseling today and didn't want to up and leave without him knowing.

"Fang." I whispered softly.

"Max." he moaned.

Wait moaned?! He isn't dreaming what I think he's dreaming is he? Then I saw him start bucking his hips, oh my gosh he is!

"Fang wake up!" I shouted in disbelief.

"I'm up!" he shot up.

"You dirty minded pervert!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at me as his bang fell over his right eye.

"You were dreaming about us doing you know what." I answered smugly.

"Crap, cat's out of the bag." He sighed.

"I need you to drive me to counseling, please?" I requested.

"I'll go get the car, you get ready and I'll call you on my way back." He said standing up.

"Kay." I said running up the stairs.

My stomach didn't hurt anymore, I did have a headache though. Once I got upstairs I grabbed an outfit from the closet and went into the bathroom, it might take him a while so why no shower to kill some time? I looked at my phone and shrugged, why be in silence when you can listen to music? I grabbed my phone and the little doc charger thing, I plugged it up in the bathroom and turned on the water. I liked all the songs on my playlist so I just let it play on random, the first song to play was "Safe and Sound" by Terabrite. As the song began I hopped into the shower, I didn't know how much time I had but I didn't care. The one thing I loved about listening to music, is that you can just lose yourself. Safe and sound ended and the next song began to play, "If it means a lot to you" by A day to remember.

_And hey darling_

_I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

Fang came to mind as the song played through, have you ever had that moment where you just feel empty inside, like your heart disappeared? I hated it when Fang wasn't around me, I missed him like crazy even if he was gone for a minute. We've been together for a year and a half now, and yet it felt like I've known Fang forever. I mean I know I haven't because we met when we were fourteen, but it's been three years since then. Fang and I weren't together during those three years, or during the previous years for that matter.

_Yeah I want it but no I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

The song flipped and now a woman was singing the part, it continued to switch though out the song.

_And hey sweetie_

_Well I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't want to be leaving me_

_Yeah you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

When Fang and I were together I did feel complete, I felt happy and untouchable. I knew Fang was there, to protect me, to be with me…to love me.

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing_

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing

La, la la la la la la

If you can wait till I get home

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

You know you can't give me what I need

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can't wait through everything_

Is this really happening?

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

_I'm not some boy that you can sway_

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

The song ended though I remained in the shower, letting the water hit me as I looked at the floor. Thinking back to all Fang and I had been through, I found myself smiling I continued showering as the music continued playing.

Fang's P.O.V

I sent a text to Max when I got to my folks place, I got in the car and started driving home. Max still hadn't responded to my text making me worried, after thirty minutes of non-answer meant I picked up speed. I was bolting down the empty road and towards the house, luckily without cops around I could speed. I got home and jumped out of the car, I went upstairs and went into our room. Max wasn't here, I walked into the bathroom assuming she'd be there. Sure enough she was, the shower was running and some clothes were set out.

"Hey Max." I called.

"Oh Fang, you're back." She said poking her head out of the shower.

"Why didn't you answer the text I sent you?" I asked.

"You texted, sorry I must have not heard it with the music playing and all." She answered disappearing behind the curtain.

"How much longer are you going to be in there?"

"Not long, can you grab me a towel?"

"Yeah sure."

I grabbed a grey towel and walked towards the shower, the floor was wet from the steam of the shower. I slipped on the tile floor and fell face forward into the shower, my face came into contact with the wall. The rack holding the curtain came down and hit me dead center on the head, I grunted and held my head in pain. I looked up at Max and saw that she had a frightful yet shocked face put on, she covered herself with some of the curtain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded.

"I'm okay thanks for worrying, I slipped." I answered.

"Face first into the shower?"

"Well yeah, what you want me to do an instant replay?"

"Give me the towel and get out."

"Maybe I won't"

"Fang I'm serious…"

I froze, I must have scared her. She's still in that rape counseling thing, meaning she still wasn't one hundred percent use to being around me. Especially since well she's uh, you know naked, I guess she thinks I'll hurt her again. I handed her the towel but remained where I sat, she got the towel wrapped around her slim figure then just stared at me. "Shouldn't you be going now?" She asked sternly. I didn't answer her I only stared, I still wanted to see the damage I'd done to her that dreadful painsaken night. I stood up and first moved the shower rod out of the shower, I faced Max then. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" She asked again. I shook my head and walked towards her, her eyes widened as she saw what my eyes were looking at. I was looking at the towel, wanting to see the damage it hid.

"Max, let me see what I did." I requested.

"Just get out please." She responded.

"Not until you let me see." I said backing her into the wall.

She moved her hand behind her back and turned on the water, it splashed over my head and caused for my hair to mat to my forehead.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I turned on the water hoping it would make him leave, I was unsuccessful at that sadly. Fang put his arms on the wall on both sides of me, meaning I had no means of escape. I gulped and looked into his eyes, trying to hide my fear. He had a sincere and pleading look in his dark brown eyes, then his arms locked around me and he turned off the water.

"Max please, let me see the damage I caused." He requested pleadingly.

"I can't, I'm not ready to." I answered him.

"When will you be?" He asked.

"Why is it so important to you?" I asked starting to get angry.

"Max I hurt you, I broke a promise I vowed to never break. I know I can't undo what I've already done, but if you let me see the end result of the pain you endured…then I might have a hint of how bad it was." He replied softly.

"The next time we, you know, do it I'll show you." I said looking away.

"Hey, look at me." He said lifting my chin up.

He gave me a lopsided grin then attached his lips against mine.

"Why don't we get feisty tonight?" he growled playfully.

I shook my head, "Not yet, I don't think I'm ready to."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy." He apologized.

"Can you leave, I have to get dressed." I requested.

Fang nodded and walked out, I got dressed followed him not long after he left. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and walked out of the house, I got into the already running car. As we drove it was silent, I didn't understand it. It felt like we were total strangers because we didn't speak, I had so much on my mind and had questions I wanted to ask him. I glanced over at him, his eyes firmly locked on the road as we drove. We got to my counselor's office building not a word spoken the entire dive, I threw my breakfast away and walked to the building.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"I have something I have to do, I'll pick you up okay?" he answered.

"Kay, see you later." I said walking into the building.

I got inside and was directed to Dr. Miranda's room, Dr. Miranda was a woman with long dark brown hair that almost looked black, tan skin, and blue eyes. As you know she's a rape crisis counselor, I've been seeing her since that night. I explained to her what had happened, she helped me through the process and I was slowly getting back on my feet. I reached her door and knocked on it, she called me in from the other side of the door.

"Hello Max, how are you today?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"I'm doing well." I answered.

"How have things with Fang been going?" She wondered.

I paused for a minute, lately I've felt this tension between us. It felt strange in a way I can't explain, I let out a sigh and looked at the floor.

"I don't know honestly, lately I've felt this strange tension between the two of us. I thought I was getting back to normal but I guess I'm not, I feel comfortable around him…but I don't. I've had the stomach flu and he took care of me, I felt like we were fixed because I trusted him. However part of me is yelling to stay away from him, it feels like we've distanced from each other." I confessed my thought.

"It's normal to feel that way, I can understand why you still feel uneasy around him. In time the gap between you two will close, you just have to be patient and work it out." She told me.

The first day I explained to her that I wanted to forgive Fang for what he did, she told me to would be difficult but doable.

Fang's P.O.V

Driving down the road I kept my eyes peeled for a jewelry store, if we were going to get married Max would need a ring. I saw a jewelry store and turned the car to face it, I parked and turned off the car. I walked into the establishment and went right up to the front counter, I had no idea what I was looking for.

"What can I help you with my man?" A guy asked.

"I need a wedding ring, but I have no idea what I'm looking for." I replied.

"Wedding ring huh, I suggest those over there." He said pointing to a black display case.

I walked over to the display case and looked at the rings, to be honest they all looked the same. I had to find one that stood out, like Max does. Most girls I've met are either girly or slutty, Max was different. She wasn't afraid to pick a fight, she was funny, smart, beautiful, and the best friend I've ever had. I saw a ring that stood out, it had a gold ring with silver spiraling around it forming a small pair of wings at each side of the diamond, and the diamond of the ring sat in between them it was white with a black and purple speckles.

"How much is this one?" I asked pointing to the ring.

"Which?" He replied walking over.

"That one, with the white, purple, and black diamond." I answered.

"Ah that one, its three hundred dollars." He said.

"I'll take it." I decided.

"This one is on display only, I can't sell it to you but I can get one ordered."

"How long will it take to get here?"

"About three to four weeks, uhm you'll also have to pay for the matching ring."

"Price?"

"Three hundred."

I nodded and pulled out some money from my pockets, I gave him the six hundred dollars and he gave me a receipt with the date of when the rings would be in. "The store will also call you and let you know the rings has arrived, pleasure doing business with you." He said before I walked out. I thanked him for his help and got back in the car, I looked at the time and saw that I had to pick Max up.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I left Dr. Miranda's office and waited outside for Fang, I was sitting on the bench outside the building sending him a text. I heard chuckling and looked up, Dylan and two of his friends were standing in front of me with a smug look on their faces. Great! Just what I need, gosh I hope kicking his butt won't take long I'm tired.

"Why look who it is." He said smugly.

"What do you want Dylan?" I asked in an annoyed and angry tone.

"Just want to hang around, make small talk." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Look, I'm tired and want to go home. Now unless you want me to kick your ass, I suggest you back off." I snapped.

"You don't scare me, your little freak boyfriend isn't here to protect you." He started walking towards me.

"I can fight my own battles, I don't need Fang to fight them for me." I said standing and walking off.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted grabbing my arm.

I kicked him in knee but he didn't release me, I punched him in the eye with my other hand. He stumbled back in pain and cried out, I bolted but was restrained again. Dylan's goons grabbed my arms and locked them behind me, I struggled to let me go. Dylan rubbed his black eye and walked towards me, he came into striking distance and I kicked him square center in the chest. His friends let me go and knelt down to help him, in the mean time I ran off. "Go after her!" He shouted. I didn't look back at them, I turned the corner to the building. I froze and saw Fang standing there, he was looking at me curiously then heard the commotion behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing let's just go." I answered.

"There you are you little Bitch!" Dylan shouted coming around the corner.

"So, you're the problem." Fang said in an ominous dark voice.

"Fuck off freak!" Dylan shouted.

"I thought I made it clear to you boys." Fang chuckled spreading his dark wings. "You touch her again, and I'll drop you from five hundred feet in the air."

Fang actually looks frightening, his dark hair nearly covering his eyes, his muscles tensing, a devilish smirk on his face, and his dark wings behind him. If I hadn't known any better I'd say he looked like an angel of death or something, his dark eyes locked on the three and he gave them very affective death glared. Fang jumped forward, Dylan and the others ran off screaming and falling on their faces. I laughed so hard it felt like I was going to blow up, Fang tucked his wings in and looked at me with a serious look. He put his arm protectively around my shoulder and walked me to the car, he put me in the car and got in himself. He drove off and silence filled the car as usual, I noticed we were going a different way than the way home was in.

"Where are we going Fang?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there." He answered.

"Can I have a hint at least?"

"It's outdoors."

"Where could you possibly be taking me, it's almost dark out?"

"It's only five."

"Still it's late and I'm tired."

"Take a nap then."

"Never mind, I'm not tired."

I crossed my arms and looked at the passing by trees and clouds, I was determined to jump out of the car and into the air. I knew I couldn't do that for two reasons, (1) because everyone would see my wings (2) he'd just fly after me. I leaned forward and decided to turn on some music, nothing I wanted to listen to was on so I just turned it off and we sat in silence. The car came to a stop twenty minutes later, I looked up and saw that we were in a park. Fang got out of the car and walked to my side of the door, he opened it and reached his hand out. I took it and got out of the car, he led me off into the trees. He broke out his wings and flew with me in his arms, I allowed him to carry me only because I was tired. I looked ahead to see where he was flying me too, we were passing over a huge hill and I noticed a picnic blanket on the top of it.

Fang did a circle then landed, he set me down on the blanket and took a seat himself. He opened the basket that sat atop the red and white checkered blanket, he pulled out two paper plates and two sodas.

"Turkey sandwich or chicken sandwich?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, either one's fine." I replied.

"What's got you down?" He questioned stopping what he was doing.

"Nothing, I'm okay." I answered.

Fang brushed my cheek with two of his long fingers, I turned my head and looked into his deep eyes. "I know you're not." He said, his face inching closer to mine. His lips locked against mine for a brief moment, then he pulled away leaving me speechless. Fang gave me a smirk and held me in his arms, I gripped his black shirt in my hands and buried my head into his chest. He put his hand on the back of my head, holding me in place as we remained in that position for a while.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I was thinking…it's just…uhm…" My voice trailed off again.

"Thinking what?"

"I was thinking, of how much of a waist it'd be not eating this food."

"Yeah I guess so."

We started eating, that really wasn't thinking. I had to lie to him, if I didn't who knows what he might think.

* * *

_**A.N. What happened? You guys are starting to die down! If you guys don't start R&Ring I may have to do something evil, like saying that if i don't get ten reviews I won't update evil. **_


	32. Chapter 32

Fang's P.O.V

Three days had passed by since Max and I's picnic in the park, Max was no longer sick and was back to her usual self. She still went to see her counselor though, I wondered how much longer she'd be in there. Max and I were headed to school, we had another month until we'd get out of high school. We fly to school rather than drive, landing behind the building we emerged and entered through the front door. The day went by fast, by the time I knew it we were already in sixth period(A.N. Not sure how many classes they have in high school). For sixth we had health for sixth, by _we _I mean me and Max.

"Alright class, today I have a some fun activities planned out." Mrs. Beckanhire, our teacher, announced.

"Are we going to get to blow things up?" Iggy asked. Yes he's in here too.

"No Mr. Rogers, we aren't blowing anything up." She sighed.

"Well fui!" Iggy pouted.

The class started laughing.

"So what are we doing?" Max asked raising her hand.

"Today class you'll take a short quiz, then I need to divide you up into groups of two." The teacher answered.

"Can we pick our own partner?" Someone called from the back of the room.

The teacher thought for a moment, "If we have enough time at the end of class."

Then the tests were passed out, not to many questions only like ten or fifteen. The fuck? How am I supposed to answer these questions, I've got no idea what the right answer is. Luckily the test was multiple choice, I just rushed through and circled random answers. I turned in my test second, Max followed after me not to long. The rest of the class finished, then everyone we were allowed to pick partners. Max and I remained were we sat, a few people walked up and asked Max if she had a partner. She nodded and pointed to me, when they saw me they were almost shocked that she'd picked me.

"Alright everyone, please sit next to your partner." The teacher said clapping her hands.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Starting today and ending on Monday, you and your partner will care for these." She said holding up a baby doll.

"What! I wanna change partners!" Someone shouted.

"You and your partner will work as a married couple and take care of this lifelike doll, on Monday you'll return the dolls and with your partner explain what you had to do." She explained.

Each duo was called up to collect their week assignment, the duo before us dropped their doll and it started crying. Lifelike? Very. The bell rang dismissing everyone for the day, Max was carrying the doll as we walked out of the classroom. We flew home and immediately set everything down and crashed onto the couch, Max started shivering and rubbing her arms.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked.

"Come here, I'll warm you up." I told her as I unzipped my jacket.

She scooted over and I wrapped some of my jacket around her, "Warm now?" I asked. She nodded and snuggled me like a teddy bear, our lips were about to lock until the doll started crying. Max stood up and walked over to the doll, she cradled it but it's cries didn't cease.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Maybe it's hungry?" I replied.

"How are we supposed to feed it, it's a doll?"

"Let's just get a bottle or something and stick it in its mouth, if it keeps crying then it isn't hungry."

We both walked into the kitchen and tried to find something to give the thing so it would shut up, we came to the assumption that it wasn't hungry. Max started cradling it again and telling it to 'shh', miraculously the doll listened. Max sighed as she continued cradling the doll, while we were in the kitchen I decided to make a snack.

"What should we name it?" Max asked.

"Name it?" I replied.

"Well yeah, we have to treat it like a real baby right?"

"Well first we should find out what 'it' is."

"You honestly think they'd put privet parts on a baby doll?"

"One way to find out."

Turns out Max was right, so now we had to just go off of guess between a boy or a girl. We both sat down and had the doll sitting on the table, both thinking of names.

"Why don't we just use one of the names you choice?" I asked.

"I was thinking about that, but we should pick a name that's meaningful." She answered.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed.

After a minute of silence and thinking we couldn't come up with anything, I stood up from the table and put my arms around Max. "We'll think of some later, let get a place set up so it has somewhere to sleep." I said. Max nodded and stood up, we walked upstairs and looked for somewhere it could sleep. Max snapped her fingers and went to the closet, she pulled out a little basket thing and put the baby in it. She nodded approvingly then looked over at me, I nodded and gave her a smirk.

"What's with that look?" She wondered.

"Nothing, it's good we got assigned to take care of it." I answered.

"Why do you say that?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"It'll give us practice, so that when we have kids we know what we're dealing with." I responded.

"I guess so." She sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"Then sleep, I'll stay watch the doll."

"He's quiet now, let's both just take a quick nap."

I held back a yawn, I was tired so maybe a nap wouldn't kill me. I did need my beauty sleep, plus there was something I wanted to try. Max settled down I laid next to her and put my arm around her, she closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I can't wait to see her reaction when I give her the ring, the guy at the jewelry store said it'd be here in three to four weeks. Then I remembered Homecoming was coming up soon, like right after the ring got here soon. Oh my god, I have a perfect idea. At the end of the homecoming dance I can give the ring to Max, that'll be the night I propose to her. When I make her all mine, we're we'll be together forever. Don't think I know what you're doing, you're reading this and going 'aww Fang is such a sweetheart'. Well let me tell you something I'm not sweet, but I am a treat.

So about four days has gone by since we got our little plastic bundle of joy, not really a joy if you ask me. The only thing it doesn't do is poop, I'd be surprised if it did. It was the middle of the night, the quiet was eradicated by a baby cry.

"Max get him." I muttered.

"I got him last time." She muttered back.

He cried again.

"I'm coming." I grumbled getting up.

I picked up nameless doll, I cradled it like it was a real baby. I looked down at it and imagined the baby Max and I would create, his cries ceased and I put him back down. I turned around and walked back to the bed, Max was fast asleep. I crawled onto the bed and laid next to her, I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her.

/\/\ax's P.O.V  
"Waaaaawaaaaa!" was the first thing I heard when I got up, I got up from the bed and out of Fang's arms. I picked him up and cradled him, his cries ceased then I heard Fang move. I looked over at him and saw that he had a smirk on his face, a creepy smirk if you ask me.

"What's with that look?" I wondered.

"You look like a mom." He replied.

"So why the look, it's creepy." I told him.

"What time is it?" He asked looking for his phone.

I pulled mine out of my pocket, "Seven o'clock."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep."

I fell onto the bed after putting the doll up, Fang lounged beside me. He shaped the outline of my face till his fingers curled around my chin, his lips attached to mine and stayed for a while. We didn't make-out, he gave me a simple warm and loving kiss. We broke apart smiles on our faces, "You just slept lazy girl." He teased. I playfully smacked his chest and rose from the bed, I went downstairs with Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome following behind me. I dug through pantry for something to munch on, Fang snapped his fingers and went out to the car. He came back in and smiled at me, I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Then he reviled my one weakness, three words. C-H-C-O-L-A-T-E C-H-I-P C-O-O-K-I-E-S! He put the plate on the island and grabbed one, I tried not to devour the entire plate.

"You like cookies huh?" Fang guessed.

"I do not, I love them! Chocolate chip cookies are my one and only weakness." I answered reaching for the last cookie.

Fang grabbed it before I did, he didn't eat it only waved it in the air triumphantly.

"I was gonna eat that." I pointed out.

"Were you now?" He asked smugly.

"Don't get smug with me." I grumbled.

He handed me the cookie, I took it and stuck it in my mouth. I felt pressure appear on the other end, I opened my eyes and saw Fang with the other end of the cookie in his mouth. He smirked revealing his white teeth on the brown sweet, his face inched closer to mine as bits of cookie disappeared. I bit down to then found our lips meeting, his tasted like of course chocolate chip. He suddenly lifted me up and sat me on the counter, he pulled away and looked at me with his dark eyes. His eyes saddened for a moment, then he took my hands in his.

"What's up?" I wondered.

"Homecoming, you wanna go?" He answered.

"Why not." I replied hugging him.

"After homecoming I have a surprise I wanna give you." He told me.

"Can I have a hint?" I requested.

"Not this time." He said patting my head.

Finally a week had gone by and we were getting ready to turn in our doll, who we decided to name Evan. We listened to everyone take their turns and explain what they had to do and how it affected them, some people didn't answer they just shrugged and said 'the thing eats, sleeps, cries'. Then it was our turn, I knew I was the one going to be doing the most talking. I looked at our class, taking a deep breath I prepared myself. "It was hard but fun, the doll which we named Evan does everything a real baby does. The only thing he doesn't do is poop, but regardless we had to change his diaper." Fang started. The class looked at him with their jaws on the floor, Fang ignored them and turned to me.

"Anything to add to that?" He asked.

"Well we also had to get up in the middle of the night to get him to stop crying, other than that I think you pretty much covered it." I added.

"Does anyone have any questions for Max and Nick?" The teacher asked.

Three people raised their hands, "Yes Kim?" the teacher called on a student.

"You guys keep saying 'we', do you two live together or something?" She asked.

I glanced at Fang not knowing what to say, "Max stayed at my place for a week, if she hadn't I would have done all the work." Fang answered.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

"Next question please." The teacher said pointing to another student.

"I don't really have a question it's more of a comment, Evan's a cute name." Someone said.

"Next." the teacher called on the last person.

"Are you two dating?" Another person asked.

"Yeah." We replied at the same time.

"How long have you been dating?" The same person asked.

"Year and a half?" I asked Fang.

He nodded then put his arm around my shoulder, I smiled at him then we took our seats. The bell rang and everyone was dismissed for the day, Fang and I walked out of the school and towards the car.

"Homecoming's next week." He said.

"Yep." I said back.

"We have to get some stuff to wear." he informed me.

"Yep." I sighed.

"Don't want to wear a dress?"

"Not really."

"I think you can survive one night wearing one."

"You'll have to wear a tux."

He nodded then we got out of the car, we were in front of the mall. He got out and we walked to the large building, I really didn't want to wear a dress. When we got into the building we went to one of the map things, I heard my phone ring so I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max!" Ella shouted so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"What's up Ella?"

"Where are you?"

"The mall with Fang."

"Great! Where are you guys at?"

"The front of the building why?"

"Come to Wet seal, tell Fang to go to men's warehouse that's where Iggy is."

"Got it."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Fang, "Ella said for you to go meet Iggy at men's warehouse." I told him. He nodded then looked for the location on the map, I saw Wet seal on the map and walked towards its general direction.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked grabbing my arm.

"Ella wants me to meet her and Nudge at Wet seal, I guess they're going to help me find a dress." I answered in a sigh.

"Let me walk you there, then I'll go meet Ig." He suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine Fang." I assured giving him a peck on the lips.

"Text me when you get there." He said walking off.

"I will!" I called as he disappeared from sight.

I wandered the mall looking for the store, I found it and went inside. There I saw Ella and Nudge browsing the dresses, I scared them by sneaking up behind them. I laughed and saw them both recover from a mini heart-attack, I pulled out my phone and texted Fang.

**Me: I'm in.**

**Fang: awesome, I'm in too.**

**Me: So what tux are you getting?**

**Fang: You'll see when we go to Homecoming, what dress are you getting?**

**Me: You'll see when we go to homecoming. **

**Fang: Fair enough.**

"Who are you texting Max?" Nudge asked.

"Fang, just letting him know I got here alright." I replied.

"Max here, go and try these on." Ella said handing me five dresses.

"Why all of these?" I questioned.

"Just do it stingy pants." She teased.

"Fine I grumbled.

I grabbed the dresses and proceeded to the dressing room, I tried on the first dress. It came down mid-thigh, it was a strapless red dress. Ella slid some shoes under the door for me to wear with the dress, the shoes wear black open-toed heels. I came out and modeled the dress for them, the dress was cute but it was too fancy. They thought so too so I went to try on the next dress, I wondered how Fang was doing.

Fang's P.O.V

So I got to the Men's warehouse place, I saw Iggy in a tux admiring himself in the mirror. He turned and saw me, he grinned and asked me how he looked. "You look sharp." I told him. He started busting out laughing for some odd reason, I left him in his laugh fest and browsed through the tuxes. I wasn't planning on get all gussied up, just a simple tux was all I needed.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked almost in a demand.

"Pick out a tux, what else would I be doing?" I replied not looking at him.

"Aren't you going to pick something more, oh I don't know, something with more pizzazz?"

"Tsk, you know I don't do pizzazz."

"Yeah but if it's for a girl like Max, I advise you to."

"So I guess you're taking Ella?"

"No duh."

"Who's Nudge going with?"

"Don't think she's going with anyone, but who knows."

"What would you recommend?"

Iggy motioned for me to follow him, he led me over to some slightly fancier tuxes. The thing in general was I don't do fancy, I also don't do baggy jeans but that's a whole other story. I picked out a decent tux, tried it on, and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I look hot if I do say so myself, the tux was of course black along with the undershirt. As for the tie it was a dark grey, I nodded I approval and Iggy did the same tough he sighed from all the dark color.

"What you want me to go as a clown?" I asked.

"Hahaha! Yeah that'll be the day, Fang wears bright colors." He laughed.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically.

"So you are getting that one?"

"Yep, think Max will like it?"

"No, she'll love it."

I smirked then went to change, I can't wait to see the dress Max picked out.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Finally the last dress, to be honest I like this one. It was a strapless black dress that came up about five inches above my knees, the bottom of the dress looked like a tutu but it was flat. Around the waist was a violet ribbon with a bow on the right side, on the bow in the center was a black diamond. The shoes with the dress were black closed-toed heels. I had to admit, I looked hot. I came out of the dressing room, Nudge and Ella told me that this was 'the dress'. I nodded and agreed with them, I changed back into my regular clothes and we checked out. We left the store after that, I got a text from Fang after we left the store.

**Fang: Hey you can go ahead home without me.**

**Me: Why, did something happen?**

**Fang: No, Iggy wants to hang for a while.**

**Me: Okay, don't get drunk or anything alright?**

**Fang: I won't, see you at six**

**Me: Sure you won't :/, I'll see you then ^-^**

He didn't reply after that, I decided to leave the car here and fly home. I jumped into the air after releasing my brown and tan wings, it felt good letting the air ruffle my feathers. (No pun intended) Once I got home I hid the dress in a place Fang wouldn't see it, I hid it in a box under the bed along with the shoes in the bottom of the box. I went downstairs and decided to watch some TV, Fang said he'd be home at six maybe I should make some food? Why make food when I can just order it or go to a store and pick some up, I decided Publix would be a good place to go. I flew out through the window in our room, flying over the little town we lived in was amazing. I landed near publics and folded my 13 foot wings in, I grabbed a buggy and went inside. I walked over to that area where you can order the cooked meat and stuff, I didn't see anyone at the counter so I was on the assumption that they were closed.

"We're open!" Someone called from the back as I turned to walk away.

"Awesome, I thought you guys were closed." I said to the girl who came up.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Uhm, I'll have six New York Strip Steaks." I answered.

"Coming up, I'll give you a buzzer so you know when your order is ready." She said getting a black thing that looked like a CD.

"Thanks." I said walking off.

I was gone for maybe five minutes when the buzzer went off, I walked back over to the area I had left and grabbed the food I'd ordered. I thanked the woman and handed her the money, I looked at the time and saw that it was ten till six. I rushed over to the check out so I could pay for the other things in my basket, which all and all was a box of sodas. After collecting my purchases I darted out of the building, jumping into the air I flew towards home. I got there and luckily Fang hadn't beaten me there, I got inside and went into the kitchen to unpack the food. I put divided the steaks and on put them on separate plates, I heated up some broccoli and some mashed-potatoes to go with it. Right when I put them on the plate I heard the door open, followed by a 'honey I'm home' by Fang.

"Hey!" I cheered hugging him as he entered the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?" He asked referring to the meals already set out.

"I wanted to make sure dinner was on the table when you came home." I smiled.

"You didn't cook it did you?" He wondered.

"Yes, and you're going to eat every burnt bit of it." I said sarcastically.

"I was joking." He said.

"Were you now?"

"Shut up."

Then his lips caught mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his tightly around my lower back. We pulled back at the same time then walked over to the table and started eating, after we finished Fang put his arms around me as I did dishes.

"Thanks for dinner." He said kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome." I replied pecking his lips.

Fang suddenly spun me around and crashed his lips against mine, he held the back of my neck so I couldn't pull away. He lightly bit my bottom lips requesting entry, and telling me he was in the mood. "_It's been a long time Max, he has been patient. Maybe I should let him see…maybe I should let him see the damage he did." I told myself. _I put my hands on his shoulders, instead of pulling him closer I lightly pushed him away.

"Is it too soon?" He asked immediately.

"No Fang it's just…if I do let you see the damage..." My voice trailed off.

"You're debating between whether it's time to showing me or not?" He understood.

"Yeah…I just don't know if I'm ready to do it again." I admitted.

"You never know, unless you try and find out." He advised.

"I don't know, I'm still unsure." I said looking at the ground.

"Max." Fang said sweetly, he cupped my chin in the palm of his hand. "I'll be gentle, I won't hurt you like that ever again. I don't want you to pressure yourself, you do what you think is right."

"Fang." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

Silence filled the surrounding atmosphere, I had come to a decision. "I'll try." I told him. He nodded and wrapped my legs around him waist, he carried me upstairs and into the bedroom. He closed the door and laid me on the bed, he was being gentle like he said he would be.

"Fang what happens if we get to into it, I know you said you'd be gentle but when you get lustful you tend to get ruff. I'm just…I'm just scared a little." I told him.

"Don't scared Max, if I get to ruff…then I'll stop." He said stroking my cheek.

"I do want to, I'm just-" He shut me up with a kiss.

He kissed me gently, lovingly, and caringly. His hands lightly tugged at the bottom of my shirt, I shivered but nodded. He pulled away to get the shirt over my head, he looked into my eyes and I looked into his. "If I get to ruff, or you want to stop then let me know. I don't want to force you into something you don't feel comfortable doing, so don't hesitate okay?" He asked. I nodded, he straddled me and lightly attached his lips to mine. I felt his hands begin to wander and explore, I shuddered from his somewhat foreign touch. I adjusted to the feel of his skin against mine, he pulled away again this time leading my hands to the bottom of his shirt. I pulled his black t-shirt over his head, I set it aside as Fang recaptured me in his arms. We sat and held each other for a while, Fang kissed me again and this time allowed his lips to wander down my body.

Fang's P.O.V

I made sure not to push her to hard, I was being as gentle as possible. I made sure to ask for her permission before removing a piece of clothing from her curved body, I locked my lips against her again. I allowed my lips to wander down her body, I kissed her shoulder and moved my way to her left ear. She shivered for the third time now, and I knew it wasn't from the cold.

"How are you doing?" I whispered.

"Fine, you can keep going." She replied.

"Like I said, let me know if I get to ruff, or if you want me to get more ruff." I told her.

"I will." She said.

I continued to kiss down her body, I came back up and locked my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck while one of my hands was on the back of her neck, and the other working on unbuttoning her jeans. Her lock tightened, I stopped…that must have been where I hurt her the most. Down there must have been where most of the damage was done, that's why she told me she could show or explain to me what it was. I put my arms on both sides of her, looking into her semi-fearful eyes. "It's down there isn't it, where you were hurt most?" I verified. Her eyes widened then she nodded, I motioned to slide her jeans down. She permitted me in doing so, I wanted to see all of the damage I had done, and all of the pain I had caused her.

"F-Fang…" She stuttered.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked looking up at her.

"I…I don't feel comfortable…not down there yet…" She muttered.

"Alright, sorry I didn't ask first." I said kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, just let me adjust first." She responded.

"Can I touch them?" I asked, my hands on her stomach under her breast.

"If you can control yourself." She answered.

"I will." I assured her.

I carefully and lovingly did as I had requested, Max started moaning then fell silent again. She looked up at me, her eyes sad and starting to form tears. I wondered why she was crying, wondering what had suddenly caused her to be sad. She shot up and hugged me, I froze for a moment before wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't like it, this doesn't feel like it had before. I feel so on edge and freighted that something will go wrong, I don't like it." She sobbed.

"Max calm down, it's alright we can stop if you want to?" I asked.

"I want it to feel the way it did before, I won't want to be scared anymore Fang." She confessed.

"It's alright Max, we'll take things slow we don't have to rush." I told her.

"Why does it feel so different Fang, why doesn't it feel normal?" She sobbed.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't raped you then you wouldn't feel this way." I scowled.

She was silent and just cried for a while, "I'm sorry, I know you want to do it…but I just can't right now."

"Hey." I said lifting her chin up. "You have nothing to apologize for, if anyone should be saying sorry it should be me."

She just sniffled and nodded her head, I put her shirt back on and laid her under the covers. I should have known it was too soon, I let my desire and lust overpower me and cloud my thinking. I laid next to her and wiped the falling tears from her red and brown eyes, I felt horrible for making her cry. I felt horrible for causing her so much pain, for changing who she was inside.


	33. Chapter 33

**_The lemons are back...BEWARE OF THE LEMONS!_**_  
_

Fang's POV

Max and I have tried having sex every other night, I tried to re-familiarize my sexual touches to her. She started getting more comfortable, she still wouldn't let me go down there yet. Tonight was our third attempt, and it seemed to be affective. Max was laying under me as I straddled her, she still had a look of fear in her eyes but it was more faint.

"How does it feel?" I asked squeezing her breast lightly.

"It's starting to feel like it used to, we can step it up if you want?" she moaned.

"Don't ask if I want to do anything, if you're ready to step it up then we can." I replied.

"I am." She said almost hesitantly.

"Max I don't want to push you, don't do things if you're unsure. You don't have to agree for my sake, if you aren't ready then we'll stay where we are now." I told her.

"I know Fang, but I want to try." She said.

"You can stop me whenever you want to, if you start feeling uncomfortable let me know." I said kissing her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me closer, I bit down lightly on her bottom lip. She granted me entry, our tongues danced with each other while our hands wandered each other's bodies. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer, I turned my head to try and deepen the kiss. My hands rested on the hem of her jeans, I lightly pulled on them only to get a stiffening reaction from her.

"Can I take them off?" I requested after pulling away. She nodded I could tell she was still uneasy, I unbuttoned them and pulled them down. She started wiggling and squirming, then they were off. I pecked her lips and distracted her so I could pull her remaining clothing down, she caught onto what I was doing but I could tell she was trying to ignore it. Once she was fully exposed she tensed up, I pulled her up into a sitting position. I took her hands and put them on my jeans, letting her know to take them off.

"Go ahead." I told her.

"Stay in control okay?" She requested before removing them.

"I will." I told her.

She got my jeans off exposing me as I had done to her, I lightly pushed her onto her back. She watched me as I put my hands on her knees and spread her legs open, then I saw the damage. Her opening was red around the widened and ripped skin, I felt my throat tighten up and a scowl wash over my face. I put her legs down and sat there just looked at the damage, at what I did to her. Then she sat up, her eyes warm and apologetic as she put her hand on my cheek.

"Don't be angry." She requested.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Sometimes it does, when I walk I feel like the skin is ripping more." She answered.

"I'm sorry Max, I never realized the damage would be that bad." I apologized.

"It's okay, let's just stay on track with what we're doing." She told me.

I laid her back down as I kissed her, if it hurts her to move should I be doing this with her? I didn't want to put her in more pain or make her wider, I pulled back and shook the thoughts from my mind. "Are you ready, for me to come inside?" I asked. Her face went blank for a minute, I knew she was thinking. Then she nodded, I put on a more serious face and shook my dark head.

"I don't want a nod, I want a worded answer." I said.

"I'm ready, you can come in." She muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay Fang, I'm not afraid anymore, I'm ready."

With that I motioned to enter her, She threw her hands on my chest and pushed me back suddenly.

"What's wrong, I thought you said you were ready?" I asked.

"Not until you put on a condom." She said pointing at my cock.

"Guess I forgot, I'll go put one on." I said getting up.

I went into the bathroom and got a condom, after I put it on I walked back out into the room.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Fang came back out into the room with a condom on, he climbed onto the bed and prepared himself at my damaged entrance. I gulped preparing myself, then I thought of something I wanted to do before he got inside. I wrapped my hand around his cock, I moved my hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes and started moaning, I pushed him back but he stopped in a half sitting half laid back position. I slipped the condom off then massaged his already hard member, after a minute I moved to his twin orbs. After I was through there, I took him into my mouth.

He started moaning uncontrollably as I swirled my tongue around his tip, he started groaning and began bucking his hip. Then I felt a sticky hot liquid squirt down my throat as he hit the back of my throat, I started choking then I spit him out and started coughing. Fang was obviously either horny or was possessed by his lust, he forces me on my back and started rubbing my slit with two fingers. I moaned then felt him go to put two fingers in me, "Fang stop." I requested. He didn't stop but rethought his choice of body part, what I mean by that is instead of pushing his fingers in me his tongue was re-casted for the role. He didn't dive straight in he toyed with me, he licked my slit and around my entrance. When he did finally dive in he was ruff, he wasn't really ruff which surprised me. I guess that meant he was stepping it up but was trying to regain control of himself, his hands rubbed against my breast while he continued his game of foul play.

Fang's P.O.V

I was overwhelmed with pleasure when Max conducted her foul play, now it was my turn to have some lower level contact with her. I started pumping in and out of her, I wasn't in deep enough to hit her sweet spot but I could tell she like it. She wiggled and squirmed for a while, then she stopped and started moaning and arching herself against me. She was telling me a minute ago to stop, was I being to ruff? She wasn't shouting or trying to push me away, maybe I should be just a bit more ruff. I withdrew my tongue from her entrance, she whimpered and pouted.

"I was enjoying that." She informed me.

"Judging from the blush on you face, I'd imagine you were." I teased.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Am I being to ruff?" I replied.

"A little but it's okay, I kind of like it." she responded in a moan.

"Let me go put on another condom." I whispered, kissing her on the lips.

When I got up she stopped me again, "Wait!" She pleaded.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Her eyes left mine and she looked at the floor, silence was all that could be heard. I placed my hand gently against her cheek, she put her hand on mine then looked into my eyes.

"What's the matter?" I repeated, laying her on her back.

"I wanted to tell you I love you." She replied kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too Max, nothing's going to change that." I told her.

I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, after redressing myself in a condom I left the bathroom and crawled onto the bed. Max sat there looking nervous and on edge, I prepared to enter her again for the fifth time now. She gave me a hesitant nod, signaling me that she was ready. I nodded back and thrust into her, shock washed over her face and she grinned her teeth. "Are you in pain?" I asked. She shook her head, if she didn't give me a worded answer I knew she was lying. I stroked her cheek and kissed her lips, she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm not in any pain, you can move." She told me.

"If you aren't in any pain, then why were you grinding your teeth?" I questioned.

"Fang I'm alright." She laughed. "If you don't start moving then we'll stop."

I smirked and started moving, I closed my eyes as pure pleasure coursed through my veins. I heard Max start moaning, meaning she liked my movements. I smirked again, I just thought of something that will drive her crazy. I grabbed her hips and swirled mine against hers, like I had done the night of our third time.

/\/\AXS POV

I moaned and groaned with pleasure as Fang grinded his hips against mine, I tried not to scream from delight. He started thrusting harder and harder the more I moaned, it started to hurt so I placed my hands on his chest. He stopped moving and looked down at me, he looked at me as if he already knew what I was going to ask.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" He asked.

"Yeah, just don't pound so hard." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He apologized kissing my forehead. "I didn't realize I was being to ruff, I'll be more gentle from here on out."

I would have told him it was alright, but he locked his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer, he thrust again but this time more gently. His movements started to originate back to their old feel, it felt like him again...it felt like Fang. I could tell he was going to hit his peak soon, and I wasn't too far behind. All of a sudden he pulled me up, locking me tightly in his arms as he thrust fast and harder. "Fang I thought you said you'd be more gentle!" I snapped. Then he hit his peak, he laid me back down but he didn't pull out. He started moving again, I was surprised he still had any energy left.

"Fang stop." I requested.

"Let's go just a little longer." He said.

"Fang I've had enough, now pull out." I said sternly.

"Come on Max, just a little bit longer." He requested lustfully as he nuzzled his face against mine.

"Only a little longer, we have school tomorrow so we can't stay up all night having sex." I pointed out.

"We can do whatever we want, hell we can even skip school tomorrow if we wanted." He chuckled.

"Your such a rebel." I laughed.

"That's why you looove me." He teased.

"Yeah that's it, Im in love with the rebel skater boy." I said.

He smirked and kissed me while he thrust again, he aroused his foul play mode. He buried his head into my neck, kissing and playfully biting my neck. His hands explored my body while I did the same, I traced his abs while he played with my breast. After ten minutes Fang pulled out of me, a thin layer of sweat covering both our bodies. Fang laid next to me under the covers, he gave me a lopsided smile.

"You smell terrible." I teased.

"Then I'll go take a shower, care to join me?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't wanna take a shower, bath instead?" I replied.

"As long as you get cleaned, you smell pretty bad yourself." He chuckled.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom, he ran the bath while I stood in the doorway and admired him. He got into the tub then looked over at me, he smirked and motioned for me to get in. I got into the tub and sat on the opposite side of him, he shook his head and held his arms out a little.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Come sit with me." He answered.

"I am, I'm sitting across from you aren't I?" I verified.

"I mean to where I can hold you." He said sweetly.

I scooted over and sat in front of him, he locked an arm around my chest and another around my waist. His hand rested on my hip as I leaned back and rested the back of my head on his chest, I let out a peaceful sigh. Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Hey Fang." I broke the silence.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked resting his cheek on my head.

"Can we stay this way, just for a while?" I requested.

He held me closer to him, meaning yes Fang style. I laid my head on his muscular chest, just enjoying us being together. I savored the feel of his skin against mine, I relished his scent, I put my hands on his arm and turned my head sideways.

"Something you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"No, you just seemed down, I was a little worried." He replied.

"I'm okay Fang, really I am. " I intoned.

"You can tell me what's on your mind ya know, I'll listen and won't judge you for it." He assured.

"I know, that's why I love you." I smiled as I delivered a kiss onto his cheek.

"Let's hurry up, we don't want you turning into a prune now do we?" He joked.

I splashed him with some water then scooted away from him, after our bath we got ready for bed. Fang walked out in a pair of boxers, I walked out in a pair of grey sweats and a black tank-top. He laid down on the bed, I crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against him. He put a warm muscular arm protectively around me, I smiled and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~

FANGS POV

Today was homecoming, the ring came and I was going to pick it up after school. Homecoming wasn't starting till nine o'clock, giving me plenty of time to get ready then get the ring. Max and I landed near the brick building, then we walked inside. We stopped by our lockers and grabbed our binders and composition books, we entered homeroom and sat in our seats.

"I hope today goes by fast." Max sighed putting her head down.

"Excited for homecoming?" I asked.

"You mean wearing a dress for who knows how long, yeah nothing more excitable than that." She sighed.

"Are you feeling okay?" I wondered, rubbing her back.

"Uh-huh." She muttered.

She grinned, then she leaned against me. Her eyes closed and she started falling asleep, I put my arm around her to keep her from falling over. "Max you can't sleep here, we're at school." I told her. She didn't respond, she breathed easily and slumped a little. She had already fallen asleep, why was she so tired all of a sudden? "Max wake up." I said lightly shaking her. She stirred but didn't wake up, she had to wake up because homeroom was ending soon. Aside from that carrying a sleeping girl from class to class is a little bazar, and I was not going to have people looking at me thinking, what the f? I grabbed her shoulders and laid her head on the desk, I shook her a little harder this time.

"Max what's wrong with you, why so sleepy all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Stayed up late…let me sleep." She muttered.

"Max we're about to go to first, you have to stay up." I told her.

"Just wake me up…when we leave." She yawned.

"Alright." I sighed.

I looked around the room awaiting for the bell to sound, after five minutes it did so. Everyone arose from their seats, Max's head rested on her curled up arms as she slept. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Max it's time to go." I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily, she looked over at me as she lifted her head up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, I smiled and took her hand so I could lead her to our next class. Max slumped behind me as I dragged her down the hallway, she yawned then dropped her head on my back. I turned my head and looked down at her, I wonder why she was the cause of her staying up so late last night? "_Maybe I should take her home…I'll see how she does up till third period. If she's still tired then I'll take her home, I'm sure I can make up something for us to go home._" I told myself. We got into first period and sat down, Max was half asleep. Her head fell onto my chest when she sat down, I knew she'd fallen asleep again. What if I told the Mr. Barns that she had passed out, would that be enough to get her home? Worth a shot. I put my arm around Max and made it look like I had caught her, "Max!" I shouted slightly leaning in my chair, almost falling on the floor.

"What's going on?!" Mr. Barns demanded spinning around.

"I don't know, I think Max passed out." I replied.

"Impossible, she must be faking." He spat walking over.

Sure enough Max looked like she had passed out, I shook her and shouted but she didn't wake up. Mr. Barns was convinced so he called an administrator to take her up to the nurse, I asked if I could go up with her. Mr. Barns wouldn't allow it, I had to stay here while Max was being taken to the nurse. I tried to make it look like I wasn't begging, he still wouldn't let me go.

* * *

_**A.N. Sorry it took so long for me to update, my folks took away my computer and phone.  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_A.N-I DON'T OWN THE EITHER OF THE LYRICS USED!_**

Chapter 34

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I found myself in the nurse's office when I woke up, I was shocked and surprised that I nearly fell off of the couch. I felt really lightheaded, I put a hand on my throbbing forehead. When I realized Fang wasn't nearby, I went into a small panic attack. When I wasn't feeling well and away from Fang, I felt like I was vulnerable like I was at a major disadvantage. I looked around the room, "Fang?" I asked sounding like something was wrong. It felt like I was having a mini heart-attack, even though we were in school Fang could have still gotten into trouble or gotten attacked. The nurse came into the room after she heard me call Fang, she laid me back down onto the couch and told me not to move too much.

"I'm okay I can go back to class now." I said sitting up.

"Max sweetie you need to lay down, you passed out so your head will hurt a lot if you move." She said laying me down again.

"Is Fang here too?" I asked hopefully.

"No he's not, nothing was wrong with him so he had to stay in class."

"So can I go back, or am I going home?"

"I'll call your guardian and have one of them pick you up." She replied walking to the phone. "Now what's your guardian's number?"

"I uhm…I actually live with Fang, so I don't know either of his parent's numbers." I answered.

"I'll have to check the records then." She said walking to the file cabinet.

She dug through it for a moment then pulled out a vanilla folder, I closed my eyes and tried to push away the excruciating pain in my head. "Hello Mrs. Remington, I have Max Ride in the nurse's office." She paused, letting Fang's mother speak. "She passed out in her first period class and has a headache, she will need to be sent home for the day and I need someone to come and pick her up." She finished. Then she nodded and said goodbye, the auburn haired woman walked out of the room and into the front office. I kept my eyes closed I shouldn't have come to school today, what I said about being up late was true. Last night after Fang and I finished our 'activity' I was really tired, I had a headache that kept me up the majority of the night. I didn't want Fang to worry so I lied and said I was tired, which I was but I also wasn't feeling good. The nurse came back in and put Fang's file away, then she turned to me and checked my temperature just in case I had a fever.

"How am I supposed to get my things?" I asked then coughed.

"Someone has been sent up with your things." She replied.

I laid back down looking up at the ceiling, I was hoping Fang would be the one to come.

Fang's P.O.V

"Mr. Barns?" The intercom asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Barns answered without looking up from the board.

"I'll need a student to bring up Max's things, she's being sent home for the day." The intercom announced.

"I'll send someone up now." He verified.

He turned and faced everyone, I had my hand up to take her things up. I was worried now that I knew she was being sent home, that meant two things…two potentially bad things. (1) I wouldn't be there to protect her if she got into danger, (2) If she was sick I wouldn't be able to help recuperate her. I waited with anxiousness for the teacher to call on me, he didn't however. Luckily he pointed at Kyle and told him to go take Max's things to her, I tried to hold back my anger so I wouldn't shoot up and start yelling. Before I handed her stuff to him I wrote a note for Max, I put the note on top of her crimson red binder then I handed it and the rest of her stuff to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, make sure Max gets this." I said as he turned to leave.

"Sure thing." He saluted.

I saluted back lightly, then I turned back to the board and tried to pay attention. I hope Max would still be able to go to homecoming, it would suck if she was sick. She seemed fine last night after we did it, could it have been she wasn't telling me something? Gah who knows, I'll ask her about it when I get home. My eyes widened a bit as a thought occurred, if Max is supposed to be going home…then how is she when she's sick? Iggy has the keys to the car and she certainly can't fly home, so how would she get home?

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I waited in the nurse's office for my ride home, and for my stuff to get here. I was practically shaking with hope that I'd get to see Fang, I don't know why but…whenever I'm away from him I feel nervous and slightly frightened. When I was with him I felt…safe. I felt like nothing could get me, like I was untouchable. I heard footsteps approach the door and into the room, I turned and who I hoped had come hadn't. Instead of my knight with black wings standing at the door, it was Kyle. I laid my head down on the couch and sighed depressingly, Kyle grinned and handed me my stuff.

"Going home huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah…Fang isn't too worried is he?" I answered.

"Well I'd say he got pretty pissed when Mr. B didn't pick him, shoot I didn't even volunteer." He said with a wide grin.

He turned to walk off and go back to class, "Kyle hold on a sec!" I shouted before he disappeared. He turned around and looked at me writing on a piece of note book paper, I decided to write a quick note so Fang knew I was alright. I handed the folded paper to him then said bye as he left, I looked down bon my binder and read the note Fang had written.

"_Hope you're doing okay, I know I can't be with you right now because I'm stuck here. Now I don't know if you are sick or not, but still I want you to be safe okay? As soon as I get out of here I'll come home, if you just so happen to fall asleep…then I'll be the first thing you see when you get up. I'll see you in a little while, try and stay out of trouble and kick a few butts if necessary. I love you. –Fang"_

I smiled at the note well it was more like a letter, just when I folded it Fang's mother walked into the front office. The lady at the desk pointed to the nurse's office, Fang's mom came into the small white room with a worried look on her face. She sat on the part of the couch I wasn't laying on, she put her hand on my forehead checking if I had a fever I guess.

"Are you alright Max?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded." I replied.

"What happened, the nurse said you passed out?" She wondered.

"I don't know, ever since this morning I've felt dizzy. Nick asked me why I was so sleepy all of a sudden, I told him I stayed up late because I didn't want him to worry." I explained.

"Now what Max will need to do is lay down for a while, her blood sugar may be low so she should eat something sweet or drink some orange juice." The nurse said.

"I'll make sure she does, do you need help walking Max?" Fang mom asked.

"I think I can walk on my own." I said standing up.

I wobbled but I managed to walk, the throbbing in my head was excruciating but maintainable. I was walked out to her car, a silver Volkswagen, I sat down on the leather seat and buckled up. I felt nauseous so half way home I opened the window, I noticed that we weren't headed home. We were going in the direction of Fang's parent's house, a shot of pain exploded my head causing me to grunt and wince.

"When we get inside I'll get you some aspirin to help your headache, since Nick isn't here you can rest in his room alright?" She asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Alright." I muttered holding my head.

I liked the idea of staying in Fang's room, that way I could feel more comfortable and feel like he was near me. Mrs. Remington helped me up the stairs and into Fang's dark room, once she sat me down on the bed she left to get me some medicine. I laid on his black bed resting my head against the two pillows, I breathed in the scent that lingered on the fabric. It smelt like Fang which smelt like mint and cinnamon, I felt myself relax more as I inhaled his intoxicating odor. Mrs. Remington came back into the room with a glass of orange juice and two aspirin pills, I popped them into my mouth and took a sip of the orange juice.

"I'll be right downstairs if you need anything, sleep well Max." She said walking to the door.

"Thanks for everything." I said back.

"No trouble at all, should I call the school and tell them to let Nick know that you're here?" She asked before leaving.

"That would be great." I replied smiling.

She nodded and walked out of the room, I took another sip of the orange juice before laying down. I laid there on the bed, longing to have Fang next to me while I slept. I grabbed one of the pillows and held it, substituting it as Fang.

Fang's P.O.V

"_Try not to worry too much about me, I'm fine just a little dizzy. When you get home I'll explain everything I guess, I'm sorry if I did worry you though. I haven't even been away from your for more than fifteen minutes and I already miss you, I'll see you when I you get home so try not to freak okay? I love you so much, and I miss you not being with me. –Max"_

I've read Max's letter-ish note more than three times now, it was the middle of third period. Three more classes and I'd get to see Max again, I was hoping she was alright. Time seemed to be moving slower now that Max was gone, I sighed with frustration and slight anger as the clock ticked. The intercom system then broke the silence of the classroom, "Mrs. Delanson, please let Nick Remington know that Max Ride was taken to his house." The intercom announced. The teacher replied with an 'okay, thank you' then the room silenced again, shortly after that we were dismissed to our next class.

Finally school was over and I was practically running out the door, after getting into some trees I snapped open my wings and flew towards home. I landed in the driveway about thirty minutes later, I barged into the house. "Max where are you?" I asked looking around. Then I saw my mom's head pop out from the kitchen, she gave me a warm smile and greeted me before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Mom where's Max?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"She's upstairs in your room, she might be sleeping so try and be quiet alright?" She asked putting a finger over her lips.

"Okay, thanks mom." I answered walking to the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you can wake her up if you want to." She announced.

"I actually have somewhere I have to be, I'll let her sleep for a little longer." I told her.

"Where do you have to be?" She wondered.

I walked back into the kitchen, I didn't want to risk the chance of Max hearing me. I walked next to my mom and cupped my hand next to her ear, that way only she could hear me. "I have to pick up the ring I'm gonna give to Max, you know, the wedding ring." I whispered. My mother nodded and smiled, then I reentered the living room and approached the stairs. I crept upstairs silently and went into my old room, Max was laying on my bed sleeping with one of the pillows clutched tightly to her chest. I frowned, she must have felt lonely without me sleeping or lying next to her. I sat on the side of the bed, I didn't want to wake her up yet, not until I'd gotten the rings. I couldn't resist the urge to stroke one of her rosy cheeks, I tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. I kissed her lightly on the lips then stood again, I walked towards the door and grabbed the bronze knob. "Fang?" I heard a sleepy voice say. I turned around and saw Max sitting up, rubbing her one of her eyes sleepily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I apologized walking over to her. "Go back to sleep."

"Not without you." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"Max I can't, I have to go pick something up." I told her.

"I don't want you to go, don't leave please." She pleaded.

"Max." I sighed standing up. I put my hands on her shoulders and laid her back down. "It'll only be for a little while, five or ten minutes at most."

"Will you be here when I wake up again?" She yawned.

"I'll be the one to wake you up." I answered.

She smiled then closed her eyes to sleep again, I kissed her forehead then left the room. I got downstairs and went outside, jumping into the air I soared to the jewelry store to pick up the wedding ring. When I got there the guy from before was there, he greeted me like he had before. I told him I was here to pick up the ring, he nodded and went into the back to get it. When he came back out he handed me the ring in a small dark blue, almost black box. I thanked him then headed out, I put the ring box in the pocket of my leather jacket. I flew home and got there in less than twelve minutes, mom was setting the table when I got in the door. I went up the wooden stairs and back into my old bedroom, Max was still sleeping and was still clutching the dark pillow to her chest. I grinned and sat in the same spot I did before, Max exhaled and stirred. I leaned down gripping her upper arm in my hand, I locked my lips against hers. She opened her eyes, and kissed back.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I said rising.

"Thank you for waking me up, prince charming." She laughed.

"Care for some dinner?" I asked.

"I always care for food." She replied.

"I figured that." I teased.

She got up from the bed and walked to the door, I smirked getting a questionable gaze from her. I chuckled, she gave me an even more questionable look. I pulled her towards me and enclosed her in a hug, she put her arms around me. Then she started busting out laughing when I tickled her, she squirmed and wiggled but I didn't let go. She somehow slipped away from me she dashed out of the room and into the hallway, I ran after her and quickly caught her again. I started tickling her again, she looked kind of upset so I thought making her smile and laugh would fix it. Tears started forming in her eyes and her face started turning red, I stopped for a minute and let her breath. When her face returned to its natural color I commenced another tickling session, she laughed again and tried to get away.

"Fang…stop…I can't…I can't breathe!" She shouted.

"But you're cute when you laugh." I complimented.

"Can't…breathe!" She laughed.

"But you're cute when you smile." I complimented.

"Fang…seriously…stop!" She laughed.

I locked my lips against her, and locked my arms firmly around her waist. After we pulled back she smiled at me, I smiled and rested my forehead against hers. Before I could tickle her again she pushed away from me and ran down the stairs, "oh no you don't." I said charging after her.

"I'm gonna catch you Max!" I called.

"No you won't!" She called back.

I ran a little fast and took her into my arms, we spun then her back was pressed against the kitchen wall. "Caught you." I said kissing her. She put her hands on my shoulders, I moved in closer to her and closed my arms around her. Then her hands tangled in my hair while I put my hand on her neck, I caressed her cheek and deepened the kiss. We stood there for about five minutes keeping our lips pressed together, I heard a cough fill the atmosphere. Max and I didn't break apart, we just followed the cough with our eyes. This is the most embarrassing thing ever…my parents were standing in the kitchen. So while Max and I were locking lips they were watching…the entire time. We broke apart and took a few steps away from each other, both of us blushing from embarrassment.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked trying to shift their thoughts from what we just did.

"Pork chops with mashed potatoes, peas, and green beans." My mom answered.

"I love pork chops." Max said with stars in her eyes.

"You love anything having to do with meat." I teased.

"You are correct." She smiled.

We got our plates and started digging in, there was still an awkward tension in the air. Max and exchanged glances, then looked back at our half eaten plates. We continued eating, then I saw the time. It was already seven o'clock, we had to be back at school by nine. "Max we gotta go." I said standing up. She looked at the clock herself and agreed with me, we rushed out of the house saying by to my folks. Max and I shot out of the house and into the dusk, when we did get home we took quick showers then got ready. The doorbell rang so I quickly put on my tux after Max pushed me out of the room, I guess she didn't want me to see her dress.

"Hey Ig, why are you here?" I asked answering the door.

"Ella and Nudge wanted to help Max get ready, I just tagged along." He replied with a shrug.

Speak of the she devils, Ella and Nudge dashed past me and ran up the stair. The door to the room closed, all in under a minute. I invited Iggy in and we went into the living room and sat on the couch, I was ready to go all I was waiting on was Max.

"So, what do you have planned after the dance?" Iggy wondered.

"Nothing, why?" I replied.

"Some guys are planning a bonfire, thought it might be interesting to go." he answered.

"So what we just sit and stare at a fire?" I guessed, never been to a bonfire before.

"Think their gonna bring a movie, or tell some stories. Kind of like camping I guess, so you wanna go?" He replied.

"Yeah, sounds fun." I nodded.

/\/\AXS POV

"Ella quit already!" I said pushing her away.

"Max we're only straightening your hair!" She shouted.

"My hair is fine, and quit trying to put makeup on me!" I protested.

I hated getting all dressed up, a dress and some heels no makeup. I agreed to put a little blush on my cheeks and some mascara, but that was it, they were done getting me ready. I walked out of the room with Nudge and Ella behind me, as I walked I fixed the necklace I was wearing. It was a heart with wings, red diamonds sprinkled the heart while white did the wings. It was kind of hard walking in heels, to be honest I'm not the gussy up kind of girl. I'm more of a sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt kind of girl.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked when we got into the living room.

FANGS POV

"You guys ready to go?" Max asked when she got into the living room. I looked at her and tried to keep my jaw from hitting the floor, she looked hot. Let me rephrase that, she looked SEXY!

The black dress was strapless and came up about five inches above her knees, the bottom of the dress looked like a tutu but it was flat. Around the waist was a violet ribbon with a bow on the right side, on the bow in the center was a black diamond. She had on a pair of black heels, that made her look an inch taller than she was. I stared at her in 'aww' while Iggy talked with Ella, Max tilted her head and said something.

I shook my head, "What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were ready to go?" She responded.

"Sure am, you?" I replied.

She smiled and nodded, Iggy and the others got into the car. "Fly or drive?" I wondered. She pointed to the car, I guess flying in a dress wouldn't be comfortable. "I can carry you, if you don't feel comfortable flying?" I offered. She gave me a big smile and ran towards me, she put her arms around my neck as I unleashed my wings. "We'll meet you there!" I called to Iggy. He gave me a thumbs up and drive off, I held Max bridal style and shot into the air like a rocket. As I flew with Max in my arms looked over her, I couldn't get over how amazing she looked in that dress.

"You look amazing." I said pecking her lips.

"So do you." She said pecking my lips.

"Hey, you wanna go on a date?"

"Where is it going to be?"

"Ig was talking about some bonfire, he said they're gonna play some movie or tell stories or something like that."

"Sounds fun."

School appeared so I landed about a yard away, I walked to the school with Max by my side. I put my arm around her as we walked to the school, I knew I had to be extra observant with her. (1) because she was in a dress, knows what people might do to her? (2) I didn't want her getting taken like at the club. (3) I wasn't going to stand for any guys hitting on her or girls picking on her.

I knew she was strong, that she could handle herself. Hey I know I'm being a bit over protective of her, but who wouldn't be?

/\/\AXS POV

Fang put his arm around me as we walked towards school, I looked up at the starry night sky. The moon was full and it's white light shinned all around, I looked over at Fang and saw that he was looking at me. Then we got to the doors of the building, Fang being the gentleman he is, opened the door for me.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"The gym I think." He replied.

The gym along with a crowd of people appeared, Fang and I had to squeeze in order to get through the doors. Once we did get inside it was kind of dead, there wasn't any music playing and people were just standing around. We saw some guys standing on a stage, the three of them trying to keep the angry crowd from jumping the stage. The crowd broke away leaving the relieved three, Fang and I approached the stage.

"Hey, how come there's no music?" Fang asked curiously.

"One of our guitarist is late so we can't play, the staff here is trying to get some music playing on the intercom thing." One of them answered.

"I can fill the spot in if you want?" Fang offered.

"You play guitar?" I asked curiously.

"I dabble." He smirked.

"Awesome thanks dude, we'll barrow him until our guy gets here. He should be here not long, okay darlin?" The band leader asked.

"Alright, have fun Fang." I said waving as I turned to walk off.

"Wait where are you going?" Fang asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm gonna go find a spot where I can watch you, if I stay in front row people will push me and squish me." I told him.

"Iggy!" Fang suddenly called.

"Yes sir?" Iggy asked walking up.

"Privet talk, this way." He said motioning Iggy over.

IGGY'S POV

"What's up Fang?" I asked my dark best friend.

"I need you to watch Max for me, just until I finish filling in." He answered.

I've known Fang practically forever, since we were kids we were like brothers. He's never asked me for anything, so I knew that what he was asking was serious and important.

"Anything in particular I should watch for?" I asked.

"Any guys trying to swipe her, Dylan and his goons most defiantly." He replied.

"Will do." I accepted.

"Iggy, how are your eyes doing?" He asked when I turned around.

"Good, why?" I asked.

"Nothing, never mind." He responded walking towards the stage.

I looked around the decorated room, everything slightly blurry. I hope I don't jinxs this, but I think I'm going blind.

MAX'S POV

Iggy came and stood next to me, he had a serious tough look on his face. Like he was ready to beat someone up if someone came near me, then Ella and Nudge joined us. A guitar got the music starting, Then the lead guitarist grabbed the microphone.

_She said lets change our luck_

_This night is all we got_

_Drive fast until _

_We crash this dead-end life_

_Sweet dreams that won't come true_

_I'd leave it all for you_

_Brick walls are closing in_

_Let's make a run tonight_

_[Chorus:]__  
Blinded by the lights_

_Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump I will jump too_

_We will fall together from the buildings ledge_

_Never looking back at what_

_We've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

She said don't change your mind

_Let's leave this town behind_

_We'll race right off the cliff_

_They will remember this_

_It all got so mundane_

_With you I'm back again_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We're close to the edge_

_[Chorus:]__  
Blinded by the lights_

_Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump I will jump too_

_We will fall together from the buildings ledge_

_Never looking back at what_

_We've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

Where are your guts to fly?

_Soaring through, through the night_

_And if you take that last step_

_I'll follow you_

_Leave the ledge and fly_

_We're finally alive_

Cause if you jump, I will jump too

_We will fall together from the buildings ledge_

_Never looking back at what we've done_

_We'll say it was love_

_Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

_So what's left to prove_

_We have made it through _

I looked at Fang the entire time, his black bangs bounced up and down as h slammed the guitar. He looked like an actual rock star, He caught me staring at him and winked at me.

"Who knew Fang could play guitar that good!" Nudge exclaimed.

"You kidding, he's played the guitar since he was ten." Iggy inquired.

"How do you know that?" I asked Iggy.

"I took a few classes with him, guitar isn't really my thing." He answered.

My expression saddened, there was so much I didn't know about Fang. I mean besides the stuff I do know, but I was still clueless. Fang's expression on stage turned soft, he looked at me with his dark eyes while he played. "What's wrong?" He mouthed. I shook my head and smiled, letting him know I was fine. The song ended and the music silenced, Fang shook hands with the guitarist then jumped off of the stage.

"That was awesome!" I cheered hugging him.

"Thanks, you wanna go dance?" He asked.

"Uhm...I still don't know how to dance Fang." I said embarrassedly.

"It's okay, we'll just follow what everyone else is doing." He said walking to a clear area. "I'm gonna go make a song request, you stay here."

"Okay I will." I said waving bye to him.

He came back a minute or so later, He scooped me up in his arm and spun us around. I laughed and put my arms around his neck, god I love him so much! He put me back on the ground but didn't release his arms from my waist, he squeezed me tighter as I did to him. "So what song did you pick?" I asked. Before he could answer the DJ (who was Kyle) came onto the microphone, I wondered where the band went and soon spotted them mingling like they were part of the party.

"Hey everybody, how are you enjoying homecoming?" He asked.

"Good!" Everyone answered.

"Good eh, well this song that's about to play will make it awesome!" He shouted.

Then his expression went serious and soft, Kyle put his hand up to silence the crowd of high schoolers. "Now this song was requested by a friend of mine, so I'm gonna play it for him and his girlfriend." He announced. I looked at Fang when I saw him smirk, I knew the song was the song he had requested. Fang held me tightly and put his lips on mine, when seven seconds in heaven ended he rested his head against mine.

_Saw you walk into the room_

_Thought I'd try to talk to you_

_Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to_

_It's been two years to the day_

_Half the time I've been away_

_I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change_

_'cause I'm coming back_

_To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made_

Fang and I continued to sway in time to the music, we gradually picked up speed till Fang was twirling me around. After doing another spin he grabbed me by the waist, he softly attached his lips to mine.

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'll still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count when I'm with you_

"Fang promise me that you'll never leave…that you'll always be with me." I requested for what felt like the millionth time.

"I promise Max, we'll be together until we both die." He said.

"This song kind of reminds me of us." I said smiling.

"That's why I picked it." He chuckled kissing me again.

Yeah we've had our ups and down

_But we've always worked them out_

_Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now_

_Still I'm lying here tonight_

_Wishing I was by your side_

_'cause when I'm not there enough_

_Nothing feels right_

_So I'm coming back to show you that_

_I'll love you the rest of my life_

"I love you, Max." Fang said resting his head against mine as he pushed me into his chest.

"I love you too Fang, you have no idea how much I love you." I said nuzzling him.

"Neither do you, words can't express how much I'm in love with you." He added.

When I'm with you

_I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_When ever you're not around_

_When I kiss you I'll still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

_Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break the promise I made_

"That's true ya know." I broke the silence.

"What is?" Fang asked.

"That I miss you when you aren't around, when I know you aren't near me I panic. There are just so many unthinkable things that could happen if you were gone, or if something happened to you." I answered hugging him tighter.

"Geeze Max, need to breath." He said.

"Sorry." I apologized loosening my stone grip on him.

"I miss you too, when you're not around I mean." He whispered.

"You're a romantic fool." I laughed smiling at him.

He gave me his signature lopsided smile, he stroked my cheek then gave me an actual warm and caring smile. Should I tell him what's really on my mind, I just don't want to hurt him. I put my arms around his neck holding him tightly, I thought of a way to explain it without hurting him.

"Fang…hum…there's something I have to…tell you." I stuttered.

"What is it?" He asked holding me out.

I looked into his eyes, then I shook my head. "Never mind, it can wait. Let's just keep dancing."

I put my arms around him, laying my head sideways on his chest. He put an arm around my shoulders, and rested his hand against the back of my head.

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

When I'm with you

_I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'll still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_(Make every second count)_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_Yeah _

"Hey, what time is it?" Fang asked.

"Uhm hold on." I said digging through my bag. "It's eleven o'clock, or so says my phone anyway."

"Follow me." Fang said taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he walked out of school.

"You'll see, it's the surprise I told you about." He answered.

We got outside, Fang walked me to the back of the school away from everyone. When we got to the back he stepped away from me, then he knelt down on one knee. I put my hands over my mouth, he isn't going to do what I think he is? He pulled out a small box from his tux pocket, he looked up at me and smirked. "Will you marry me, Max?" He asked, opening the box. I didn't realize it but I had started crying, then I dropped to my knees and hugged him. He put his arms around me, why hadn't I told him sooner?

"So is that a yes?" He wondered.

"Fang I…I'm sorry." I sobbed.

His eyes widened and held me out, his grip on my arms tightening though I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang I…I'm sorry." She sobbed. My eyes widened in shock, why was she apologizing? I held her out, looking into her already puffy eyes. My grip on her arms tightened, I tried to keep myself calm.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"I should have told you sooner." She answered wrapping her arms around my neck again.

"Tell me why you're apologizing!" I shouted holding her out again.

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have waited so long." She procrastinated.

"Stop procrastinating and tell me dammit! Why are you apologizing, and what shouldn't you have waited so long to tell me?!" I yelled shooting up.

"I was trying to find out a way to tell you, I just think we're moving too fast Fang. I mean we're still in high school and we're getting married, not to mention we already planned on having kids." She said wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean we're moving too fast, we both agreed to get married remember?" I growled.

"Fang think for a minute! We're in high school, getting married, and having kids. All before we even get out of it, we're moving too fast! This isn't a game of the sims, you can't just go and get married, get pregnant, then have kids all in one night!" She shouted.

"So what are you saying, you want us to break up? Is that it Max?!" I snapped.

"I'm not saying that Fang…" She paused. "I'm just saying we should slow things down a bit, we shouldn't rush through things."

"We aren't rushing anything, we both agreed on everything we're doing." I ground out.

"Fang calm down your scaring me." She said back away.

I took a step forward, I walked towards her paralyzed figure. She shook her head and jumped into the air, tear sparkling then falling to the ground. I just stood there with anger and sadness boiling up inside, I punched the side of the building almost instantly feeling blood coat my knuckles. Why was she backing out all of a sudden, we both agreed on this didn't we?

MAX'S POV

I felt so stupid and cold inside, how could I do that to him? I knew he wanted to get married and so do I, it's just...it feels like we're moving way to fast. I rubbed my watery eyes with my hand, trying to get rid of the tears. I didn't want to go home, that would be the first place he'd look for me. I looked down below and saw that I was over a park, I decided to land.

When I did land I sat on one of the benches, I sat there and practically cried like a baby. I've never seen him that mad, he's never been that mad at me before. I dropped my face into my hands, hiding my tears from anyone who might see them. "Max?" Someone asked. My head shot up and I looked at the owner of the voice, it was Fang's mom.

"Max what happened, why are you out here crying?" She asked sitting next to me.

"At homecoming...Nick proposed. Then we got into a fight and he was really mad, I told him that I thought we were moving too fast. Then he got even more mad..." I replied.

My shoulders started shaking and more tears came out, I looked down to hide my tears. Then Fang's mom arm around my shoulder and tried to comfort me, like how my mom used to.

"I thought the both of you agreed to get married?"

"We did, it's just we're in high school still."

"That doesn't make a difference, Nick's father and I got married in high school."

I was surprised, I looked over at her. "We met at a party, both of us were fifteen. It was like love at first sight, we dated for a year. When I turned sixteen I was pregnant with Nick, anyway to get to my point. You shouldn't worry about when or where, if you love him and he loves you then you shouldn't let anything stop both of you." She explained.

"I'm scared to face him, what if he's still mad?" I asked.

"If he is try and calm him down, then explain the situation out to him." She replied.

"Thank you for the advice." I said hugging her.

"Whenever you need to talk, you can always come to me." She said smiling.

"I'm going to find Nick." I said standing up.

Then a phone ring filled the air, Fang's mom dug through the pocket of her skirt. She pulled out her phone and held it up to her ear, she smiled and hung the phone up a minute later. "Nick is at the house looking for you, I'm headed back there so I can give you a ride." She announced. I nodded and we walked to her car, it was silent in the car as we drove to the house.

We got in the driveway, I took a deep breath and gulped. I walked towards the door, then entered after his mom did. I saw Fang in the kitchen, he shot up from the table and ran towards me. "Where the hell were you?!" He shouted wrapping his arms around me. Fang's mother went up the stairs, leavening us alone. Fang walked out the door and shot up into the night sky with me in his arms, we didn't speak the entire time going home.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He said landing in front of the house.

"I'm sorry Fang." I apologized wrapping my arms around his neck.

He didn't say anything, he just walked into the house while holding me. When we did get inside, we stood in the living room then Fang Wrapped his arms around me.

FANGS POV  
I wrapped my arms around her tightly, resting her head against my chest by placing my hand on the back of her blond hair.

"I didn't mean to make you worry Fang, I was just scared because you were so angry and I thought you'd hurt me." She said with a cracking voice.

"I wouldn't Max, not ever again will I hurt you. Ever." I told her.

"I didn't mean to make you so angry." She apologized.

"Max, just stop apologizing." I said kissing her.

I know she never meant any of it, but why hadn't she told me she wasn't ready. I know for a fact that I asked her and she said she was...doesn't she see the reason why?

"Max the only reason we're getting married now, is so they won't take you away. You heard what Zira said, you're under the legal age limit to live alone. If I marry you then they won't be able to take you, I never want you to go and leave me." I told her.

"I won't leave Fang, even if they take me I'll just break out and come back to you." She said.

"Why don't we wait till we get out of school, that way we can get married then have kids?" I suggested.

"As long as your by my side Fang." She said smiling.

"And as long as I'm by yours, Max." I said back.

"Wanna head to that bonfire now?" I wondered.

"Yeah, let me change first." She said walking to the stairs.

"I'm gonna change too." I said walking behind her.

I followed Max upstairs and changed out of the black tux I was wearing, now I was in my usual get up. Max was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a tan tank top, a long sleeved brown jacket, and a pair of convers. Then we headed for the door, headed to who knows what?


	35. Chapter 35

_**A.N. I DO NOT OWN EITHER CREATURES MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

Chapter 35

Fang's P.O.V

As we soared through the night sky completely undetected we saw the smoke of the bonfire, we soon saw its orange glowing light telling us exactly where it was and how many people were around it. I grabbed my phone and sent Iggy a text letting him know we were here, he texted back and told us where an empty area was so we could land. I signaled to land in the tree covered area, she nodded and circled around the area. I landed after she did, we folded in our wings pressing them tightly to our backs. We walked through the woods to the bonfire, I automatically could spot Kyle, Cory(friend from the club), and Markus(friend from the barbershop).

"Hey look who joined the party!" Markus yelled when we emerged.

"Hey guys what's up?" Max yelled back.

"You guys are just in time, we were just about to tell the scariest ass story ever." Kyle said walking away from the tree he was leaned on.

"What story?" I asked.

"It's more of an urban legend really, but it's about this guy with no face. Gah what's his name, Cory?" Markus answered.

"Slender man." The blond haired teenager answered.

"Guys seriously that story, you guys tell it all the time." I said sitting on a log.

"Who's slender man?" Max asked sitting next to me.

"A guy you never want to encounter alone." Kyle answered her, then turned to me. "You want us to tell the one about the Wendigo or stick to this one?"

"Tell'em both for all I care." I answered waving my hand.

Kyle, Markus, and Cory took their seats by the huge fire. It was all silent at first, I'll give them credit. These three are the creepiest story tellers ever, the fire crackled as the suspense continued to build up.

"People say he doesn't exist." Markus began.

"Some say he doesn't." Kyle added.

"In woods such as these the slender man walks, he has been reported a tall man wearing a business suit, his arms so long they go to the floor, tentacles coming from his back, and most of all…he has no face." Markus said in a suspenseful tone.

…silence…

"He stalks his victims, mainly kids and teenagers, he's your shadow no matter where you are. If you say you've seen him, then he kills you!" Kyle shouted spinning around.

Ella and Nudge scream, yes there here along with Iggy.

"People say that he toys with you before he kills you, some say after encountering him you disappear without a trace. While others claim that you become his latest rape victim…" Kyle said.

Silence happened again, I zoned out while they told their horror story. I've heard this story over a million times, I glanced over at Max and saw that she was completely unfazed by the story. I looked at everyone else, and to be honest I was surprised. Max, Iggy, and I were the only ones not shaking. Iggy had heard the story the same time as me so I wasn't surprised, Ella and Nudge were both holding back screams and were hiding behind the log they were sitting on. Everyone but the guys were shaking or hiding like something was going to get them, then some other guys' saw that Max was the only girl unfazed.

"Aren't you the slightest built scared?" One of them asked her.

"Scared of what exactly, some no faced guy that wanders the woods?" She replied.

"Then we dare you to go stand in the woods alone, if you come back in under five minutes then you are scared." Another dared.

"If it'll get you two off my back." She said getting up.

She walked over into some trees disappearing into the dark, once she was gone Kyle and the other two started digging out a bag from a bush. "What are you guys doing?" I asked walking over. They didn't answer they only handed me a suit and some mask thing, what are they up to?

"Put this on." Kyle said.

"Why, what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"We're gonna prank her, four of the skinniest guys will put these on and go into the woods. We'll chase her around but she won't get hurt, so put it on slender man." Markus explained.

"If she knows it's us, then she'll beat the crap out of us you know that right?" I asked taking the suit.

"Iggy you put one on too!" Cory called.

This will either be really fun, or a real pain in the ass.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I sat on a fallen tree in the woods, it was dark but I could still see. I've been sitting here for three minutes and I haven't heard anything, then I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way. I followed the footsteps with my eyes, but I didn't see anything. Then I heard breathing, a tingle went up my spin. Then BOOM, out of nowhere this guy appears. Slender man. He shuffled ever so slowly towards me, taking only baby steps. I stood up and put on a fighter face, this guy wasn't going to scare me. When he did get closer I saw that he had no face, then I actually felt fear. I thought it would be one of the guys playing a trick, but his no face looked so real.

I stood my ground, then I saw some tentacle like things pop out of his back. I spun around and jumped over the tree, I ran passed the trees in a panic. Then he appeared in front of me, I quickly made a sharp left turn. Each time I turned direction I'd see him appear out of nowhere, I stifled a scream of terror. I couldn't fly because of all the trees, I had to be in an open area. Then I tripped over a root, I slammed onto the ground and winced. I looked at my foot and saw the root tangled around my ankle, I pulled on the root to try and release my foot.

I heard footstep-ish sounds come from in front of me, I slowly turned my head around. My eyes widened in fright, the slender man guy stood in front of me fourteen feet off the ground.

Fang's P.O.V

With the help of my wings I made it appear as though I wasn't on the ground, and if you're wondering no I'm not flying. I used my wings kind of like props, I had them straight down and was walking on them. (A.N so they look like this _/\ /\_) I saw how terrified Max looked, then my eyes caught sight of her tangled up foot. I dropped my wings and stood on the ground, I slowly walked towards her after tucking them in.

When I did walk towards her she frantically started prying on the root, when I was an inch away from her she started screaming. "Fang!" She shouted. Her eyes were closed so I snapped out my wings and cut the root, before she could open her I tucked my wings in again. I knelt down in front of her, she backed away till her back was pressed against a tree. I saw the tears in her eyes, the tears of fright. I walked towards her, she shot up and moved to attack me. I felt her foot attach to mu side as she kicked me full force, full fear. I stumbled back holding my side, damn that hurt. She charged at me but I grabbed her wrist before she could attack, she screamed and struggled. "Let go!" She shouted kneeing me in the stomach, when she was free she went to attack again.

"Max hold on its just me!" I shouted taking the mask off. Her eyes widened at the sight of me, then I saw her hands ball up into fist. When I got close to her to try and calm her down, she punched me in chest.

"Fang you scared the hell out of me!" She shouted in tears.

"It was just a prank, calm down Max it's alright." I told her.

"No it's not alright!" She cried. "You scared the hell out of me, you jerk!"

She tried to punch me again, I stopped her fist by putting my hand up. I enclosed her fist in my hand, then I pulled her into my arms. "You jerk." She sobbed into my chest. I patted her head and told her I was sorry, great now because of the three idiots she's probably not gonna be able to sleep tonight.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean to scare you that bad." I apologized.

"You do it again and I kill you." She said punching me again.

"I won't." I agreed, rubbing my side where she kicked me.

"Are you okay, if I knew it was you I wouldn't have kicked you do hard?" She asked looking at where I was rubbing.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I know you are." She smirked, then she panted an unexpected kiss on me.

I locked my arms around her as we went into a full out make-out session.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I felt my back hit against a tree as our make-out session intensified, Fang held me tighter then started kissing down my neck. I felt him attempt to push my shirt up, I pushed him back then saw his baffled expression. "Fang not here, the guys will come looking for us." I said. He didn't say anything, he re-wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips against mine. I tried pushing him off when I heard footsteps, he pushed me onto the ground hiding us behind a cloud of green bushes. He leaned against a nearby tree putting his arms around me, he put a finger over his lips telling me to be silent.

"Faaaang! Maaaax! Where are you guys?!" Someone called.

"Maybe she got freaked and ran off." One of them suggested.

That got my blood boiling, I moved causing the bush next to us to start rustling.

"What the was that?" Cory asked spinning around.

"Probably just an animal, let's get back to the others maybe Max and Fang are back there." Kyle suggested heading back to the bonfire.

When they disappeared Fang pushed me onto my back, letting his hands wander while his lips intertwined with mine. He tried getting my shirt off but I stopped him, I pushed him up and off of me.

"Fang I said not here!" I shouted.

"Come on Max, we'll make it short and sweet…very sweet." He said leaning in.

"Fang seriously stop." I said putting my hand in his face.

"Why don't you want to?" He asked.

"I just don't, and besides I bet you don't have on a condom." I answered turning away from him.

"You're not worried about the condom, tell me what it is." He requested leaning in more, he leaned over me putting his arm on my left side, preventing me from trying to get away.

"I'm tired alright, it's been a long night." I said looking away from him.

"I was making you uncomfortable wasn't I?" He asked.

"No Fang it's not that, I just- I'm just not in the mood right now." I replied.

"Do you want me to carry you home, so you can rest on the way?" He wondered standing, a disappointed look coating his features.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his warm chest, he tucked his arm under my knees and launched into the air. I looked up at the stars as he flew, it was so beautiful outside I wanted to just sleep outside under the stars. I still saw Fang looked kinda down, I kissed his cheek then snuggled up against him. Listening to his heartbeat right in my ear, I saw his expression soften and he actually cracked a smile. I saw our house come into view after what felt like forever, Fang landed and set me down. He opened the door and went inside, I followed behind him still looking up at the sky.

I brushed my teeth and walked out to the bedroom, Fang was already in bed eyes closed and breathing easily. I couldn't decide to pronounce him awake or asleep, I could tell he wasn't fully asleep because of how tense he was. I crawled into bed and rested my head on his back, he sifted a bit but didn't turn over to face me. I put my arms around him, holding him closely. I closed my eyes to go to sleep, hoping Fang would think I'd fallen asleep then wrap me in his arms. I wanted him to kiss me goodnight then rest his head against mine, I wanted to snuggle up against him while he did the same to me. Then I felt a pair of warm lips press against my forehead, I don't open my eyes. Then I felt a pair of arms welcome me into a comforting, loving embrace. I knew it was Fang, he was fulfilling the wants I had just mentioned.

"Goodnight Max." He whispered.

"Goodnight Fang." I muttered as sleepily as possible.

He held me as he went back to sleep, I snuggled against his warm figure. Resting my head against his chest while he rested his head against mine, I felt him grin against my head.

~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~

I got up and saw Fang sleeping soundly next to me, he turned over with me in his arms. Even though he was asleep Fang still had a stone grip on me, I grumbled because I couldn't move without waking him up. His grip on me loosened a bit, I looked at him wondering if he was really asleep. "Fang are you really asleep?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he turned over so now we were facing the door. I tried to slip away from him, thankfully I was able out of bed.

A hand grabbed mine, "Where are you going?" Fang asked.

"I'm going to make breakfast, you want something?" I replied.

"Let me cook, you'll burn something down." He said getting up.

"No I won't!" I lied.

I'll be perfectly honest with you, I've never cooked anything in my life. He gave me a triumphed smirk, knowing that I was lying. Fang slipped out the door and past me, he casually walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I did get downstairs and into the kitchen the phone rang, I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max we need your help!" A child yelled. I realized it was Angel.

"Angel sweetie calm down, what happened and how did you get my number?" I asked.

"Max my mommy is missing, she didn't come home from work yesterday. Me and Gazzy are here alone, I'm scared Max please help us find her." Her small voice pleaded.

"Fang and I will be right over, just stay where you are." I told her.

"Okay." She said meekly.

I hung up the phone and turned to Fang who was looking at me skeptically, he raised a dark eyebrow at me. "Put on some clothes, detective Zira is missing." I told Fang.

* * *

_**A.N. Cliffy ^o^... You guys are dying down again...We wouldn't want anything evil happening now would we? :D**_


	36. Chapter 36

Fang's P.O.V

The sound of our wings flapping filled the surrounding atmosphere, Max looked worried and angry. She told me that detective Zira had gone missing, I assumed it was either Angel or Gazzy who had called Max and told her. The familiar apartment came into view, circling once we landed in front of the building. Hitching a ride in the elevator, arriving at the top floor Max walked to the door. Pulling on the Handel she found it unlocked, the door creaked open revealing the trashed apartment.

"Angel, Gazzy, where are you?" Max called after getting inside.

"Max!" The small blond girl cried.

She and her brother Gazzy came running from their bedroom, Angel had bruises and minor cuts on her small form. Gazzy however, had much greater wounds. His left eye was swollen shut, he limped and held his bleeding shoulder. "What happened to you guys?!" Max shouted kneeling down in front of both of them. Neither of them replied, Angel was crying into Max's jacket while Gazzy tried to look tough and not wince when he limped. Max looked for something to wrap the blond boy's shoulder with, she grabbed a ripped cloth and tied it around his shoulder to keep the blood in.

"Who did this to you guys?" Max asked.

"Some men in white lab coats, they tried to take us but we fought back. That's how Gazzy got the gash on his shoulder, we tried hiding but they kept finding us." Angel answered skittishly.

"What made them finally leave?" I asked.

"Gazzy let one rip." Angel said pointing to her brother.

"Let's get you guys out of here, we'll take you guys somewhere you'll be safe. While you guys hide Fang and I will look for you mom, we won't let anyone hurt you guys." Max told them softly.

"Okay." They both agreed.

Max picked up Angel while I lifted Gazzy up, the only way we could get anywhere was to fly. Either that or walk, since we were on the top floor we went out through the balcony. Snapping out our wings Max and I both flew into the sky, we flew high enough to where the ground was all a blur. Angel and Gazzy looked at us with stars in their eyes, guess they'd never seen winged people before. I flew up next to Max wondering where we were taking them, my first guess was a hospital to get Gazzy's shoulder tended to.

"Where are we headed Max?" I asked.

"Home." She replied.

"Shouldn't we take Gazzy to a hospital, get his shoulder looked at?" I asked.

"I don't think it's deep enough for a hospital, we have some medicine and stuff we can use to treat it." She answered.

"Do you know how to treat a shoulder wound?" I wondered.

Her expression went blank, then she simply nodded. I knew I'd brought something bad up, something from the time when she lived in that house.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Our little E shaped paradise came into view, Fang and I landed side by side onto the ground. We walked into the house still carrying the small kids, we sat them down on the couch in the living room. I went to the kitchen and got the first aid kit, when I walked back into the living room I was surprised. Fang was on both of his knees in front of the couch, rubbing the top of Angel's head trying to get her to stop crying. He gave her sincear look and even had on a small smile, just by watching him I felt my heart race and my cheeks burn. Fang's dark eyes shifted from Angel to me, he immediately fix himself and stood.

"I'll take care of Gazzy." He announced.

"I'll take care of both of them, you go into the kitchen and call the police and see if they can help." I told him.

"Alright, if you need help just call." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

I worked on Gazzy first since he had more sever wounds, I put some Peroxide on his wound to prevent infection. He hissed as it cleansed his deep wound, once it was disinfected I began wrapping it in white bandages. After his major wounds were taken care of I grabbed a rag from the bathroom and started cleaning out his minor wounds, after Gazzy was taken care of I moved to Angel.

"Hi Max." She said sweetly.

"Hey sweetie, your wounds don't hurt badly do they?" I wondered.

"Not really, they sting a little." She replied.

"Well don't worry, I'll fix them up for you." I said smiling.

She smiled back at me, then silence filled the room as I cleaned her cuts and scratches. I put a Band-Aid on her cut cheek, she smiled again and her face brightened. I smiled back at her and patted her head, I grabbed all the medical supplies and repacked it into the small white box.

"Fang was right, you are really pretty." She giggled.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion and surprise.

"When he was talking to me, I said that you were really pretty. He agreed and said you were really nice too." Then she covered her mouth with her small hands. "Oops."

"Oops what?" I asked tilting my head to the left.

"Fang said to keep it secret." She replied.

"I won't tell him, it'll be our little secret too." I said putting a finger over my lips.

She giggled again, then she looked I've at Gazzy filling her expression with sorrow. I looked over at him too, Gazzy must have been protecting her from the men in white. I went over and put my arm around him comfortingly, he looked sad and just rested his head against me. "It was brave of you to protect your sister Gazzy, do you need anything?" I asked. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to hide the growl escaping it. I smiled and stood up ruffling his bland Mohawk, "I'll go get you guys some food." I told them as I walked to the kitchen. I got into the kitchen and saw Fang still on the phone, he sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket. He muttered a 'thanks, bye' then hung up the phone, I pretended like I didn't hear him as I dug through the pantry.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Getting the kids some food, I'm making sandwiches you want one?" I answered putting the bread on the counter.

"Nah, I'm good." He muttered.

"What happened, you seem really down?" I asked.

"Nothing, just tired." He yawned.

"Then go to sleep, after Angel and Gazzy get some food I'll settle them down in the guest room." I told him.

"Let me help you." He said grabbing some bread.

I remained wordless as I watched Fang, he had a wry look in his eye like he hadn't slept in days. I stopped what I was doing and cupped his face in my hands, I turned his head so that he was looking at me. He blinked a few time to keep his eyes from closing, was he really that tired? He stood up straight and pulled his head from my hands, still with an exhausted look in his eyes. I re-grabbed his face forcing him to look at me, now he gave me an agitated and annoyed look. I bunched my eyebrows together in equal annoyance, then I pressed my lips against his. After a long while I pulled away, I didn't look at him I just went back to making the kids' food. Fang sighed and put his arms around my waist, pressing himself against me. He put his head on my shoulder and just remained that way for a little while, I felt his weight get heavier, like he was leaning on me.

"Fang are you o-" I stopped when I realized he was asleep. Then my jaw dropped in a 'what the hell' kind of face, I felt his chest rise and fall against my back. I couldn't help but smile, I put my hand on his head ruffling his black hair. I was worried that he was tired all of a sudden, I ruffled his hair again hoping he'd wake up. "Fang...hey wake up." I whispered. He didn't answer only breathed in, then his weight got heavier as he fell deeper into sleep.

"Fang...wake up Fang." I whispered right in his ear.

"Where are you..." He asked.

"Fang I'm right here, wake up your dreaming." I answered.

He fell deeper into his dream, I put his arm over my neck and dragged him upstairs. Angel and Gazzy were asleep on the couch, I got Fang up the stairs and into our room. I got him tucked into bed like he was a little kid, I pecked his lips then left to go put the others to bed. I was able to carry both Angel and Gazzy upstairs and into the guest bedroom, I tucked both small kids in and cracked the door.

I went downstairs and put away all the food I'd gotten out, I put the sandwiches in the fridge so that Gazzy and Angel could eat them later. I closed the fridge door and heard something creak, I spun around but saw nothing. For some reason my freaking blood and heart was pumping faster, I was the only one up. I shook my head telling myself it was nothing, then I heard another creak from behind me.

Okay now I was officially freaked out, I hadn't moved and no one was behind me. I bolted for the stairs, tripping a few times because of how freaked out I was. I shot into the room and leaped onto the bed, I was shaking and staring at the door. I hid under the blankets and buried my head into Fang's chest as I wrapped my arm around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked half asleep.

"N-Nothing." I shuddered.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

"No." I replied hugging him as my eyes locked on the door.

"Calm down, it's alright, I won't let anything get you." He said sleepily but strong.

"I know you won't, just go back to sleep." I said burring my head into his chest.

"Max, everything's alright? If you're scared I'll protect you, I swear I won't let you get hurt." He said now fully awake.

"Fang nothing's wrong, just go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He wondered.

"I'm sure Fang, just please go to sleep. I want to go to sleep, please Fang just go back to sleep." I pleaded holding him tighter.

"Hey." He said lifting my chin up. "Tell me what it is, I'll chase it off."

"I just heard some creaking downstairs, I was alone so I got freaked out." I told him.

"It was that story about Slender man wasn't it, it got you freaked out." He said.

"The story didn't freak me out Fang, now please just go back to sleep." I replied.

Fang held me protectively in his arms as he went back to sleep, I curled up against him and tried to settle down. Sleep eventually to over, I closed my brown eyes and went to sleep.

Dream

_I was in a forest like the one before, I was running along with Fang. I turned around to see what was chasing us, then I saw these huge wolf looking things come up behind us. Fang suddenly dropped to the ground, I came to a slamming stop and tried picking him up. Then I saw his bleeding back and broken wings, some of his feathers were missing and his wings were bloody._

_"Fang get up, come on!" I shouted.  
_  
_"Run Max, I'll fight them you leave." He breathed._

"I'm not leaving you to die, now get up Fang please!" I pleaded.

"Max look out." He groaned.

_I spun around and saw one of the wolf creatures, one appeared and ripped me away from Fang. A pack of them surrounded Fang, he was laying on the ground unable to move. "Leave him alone!" I screamed when one of them bit him. Then the pack started feeding on him, they were ripping his flesh and gulping down his blood. "Stop it leave Fang alone!" I screamed with tears in my eyes._

_I struggled against the wolves holding me, forcing me to watch the man I love get eaten alive. Then the wolves moved to me, sinking their teeth into me. I screamed in pain and cried from looking at Fang's half eaten body, "Fang!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs. I shot up and looked over at her, she was struggling against the sheets trying to fight off something. She had tears streaming down be cheeks as she sniffled and sobbed, she stopped struggling and just cried. "Fang, wake up..." She pleaded.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Dream

"_Fang, wake up…" I pleaded. Fang was quiet with his eyes closed, more tears slipped out my eye. "Fang please…You can't die…please don't die." I sobbed._

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang please...you can't die...please don't." I sobbed.

"Max I'm won't, I'm not going to die." I whispered.

"Fang please wake up, open your eyes, say something." She said in a pleading sob.

I fell silent, what was she dreaming about? I mean it obviously has something to do with me, but why is she saying for me not to die? "Fang wake up already, you can't die, you promised you wouldn't!" She sobbed. Then she started struggling again, she started screaming and crying more.

"Max wake up!" I yelled shaking her shoulder.

"Fang don't leave, don't die." She sobbed.

After I shook her again her eyes opened, she screamed and jolted. She looked around frantically, breathing heavy with tears in her wide brown eyes. She was leaned over with her face in her hands, she tried to control her sniffles and wheezing. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me, she laid her head against my chest and continued to cry.

"F-Fa-ng." She hiccupped.

"Shh, calm down everything's alright. What happened, did you have a nightmare?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Y-You were dead...y-you w-ere eaten a-alive." She stuttered.

"It's alright Max, it was just a nightmare." I told her.

"_What could have made her dream something like that, what's going on with her and having weird dreams?"_I wondered.

"I was ter-rafied." She sobbed.

"Hey it's alright, as long as I'm here I won't let anything separate us." I said meaningly.

"I was next...it hurt like hell...but it hurt more seeing you die." She cried.

"Just try and go back to sleep, everything's alright so don't cry anymore." I said wiping her tears.

"Not with that nightmare fresh in my head, I'll just wake up screaming again." She said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just hold me, hold me and never let go." She replied embracing me.

"I won't Max." I said embracing her.

We laid on our sides, both of us in each other's arms. Just holding her like this caused the undying sexual urge to erupt. I knew we couldn't have sex with two kids in the other room, but I was in the mood to do it. I also knew she'd get pissed at me if I tried dry humping her again, she was already upset and shaken up and trust me I didn't not want her mad too. I glanced down at her to see if she was asleep, her eyes were open and were staring at the wall with our wings painted on it.

"Go to sleep Max, I won't let anything get you." I told her.

"I'm not tired." She said back.

"I know you are." I teased kissing her.

Max turned and was now laying on her back, she ran one of her hands through my hair. After a minute she pulled away and turned her head back sideways, she sighed and looked out the window. I stroked her cheek and tried to get her to smile or at least look happy, she had a frown and a sad expression. Her eyes closed as she curled into a ball, her breathing eased a bit. I turned over on my other side, facing the door now. I felt Max turn on her side of the bed, she curled up against my back. I smirked and closed my own eyes to sleep, feeling Max fall into sleep herself.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I jolted awake after have the same nightmare three times, seeing Fang die three times. I looked over at Fang and saw him sleeping soundly, I sighed with relief that I hadn't woken him up. I got out of bed and decided to go for a fly, get my head cleared.

Feeling the wind of the night blow passed me was amazing, I felt all my troubles leave and peace take their places. I didn't go anywhere, I just circled the woods surrounding the house. I breathed in the cool night air, I gave my wings a flap and circled again. I looked down at the house and decided it was time to land, I lightly descended onto the roof. I tucked my wings in, before I went inside I looked at night sky. The moon was out and stars peppered the darkness around it, I sat on the roof and looked up at the sky. I listened to the sounds of the night, the owls hooting and the leaves rustling.

"What are you doing out here?" A deep voice asked.

I turned my head and saw Fang, "Looking at the sky." I replied.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He wondered sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I sighed putting my head on my arms that were crossed over my knees.

"Was it that nightmare again?" He guessed.

I nodded, "I couldn't sleep with that in my head."

"Don't worry it was just a nightmare, it doesn't mean anything." He said putting his arm around me.

"I hope it doesn't." I muttered.

"There are a lot of stars out." Fang said randomly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said back.

Fang suddenly pulled me over, my head rested on his lap. I looked up at him sideways, he stroked my hair and smiled at me.

"Get some rest, don't strain yourself over a silly nightmare." He told me.

"It wasn't a silly nightmare!" I shouted sitting up. "It scared me half to death!"

"Calm down, I just meant you shouldn't let it bother you. I won't let anything get you, and hopefully chance it does happen you won't let anything get me." He said in a smirk.

"Can you warm me up, I'm cold." I requested.

He didn't have on a jacket on but he nodded anyway, he put his arms around me and smiled.

"Warm?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Then he frowned.

"What is it?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.

"Stop being sad, I don't like seeing you upset." He replied.

"I just can't get that stupid nightmare out of my head." I muttered leaning over.

"You wanna go for a fly?" He asked.

"Can we just watch the stars?" I answered.

"Yeah, sure." He said laying me back on his lap.

We both gazed up at the starry sky, Fang nudged me a but meaning he wanted to change his position. I sat up and watched Fang, he laid down on his back then motioned for me to lay next to him. I curled up next to him, he put his arm around me and pulled me practically on top of him. He smiled at me, man he's full of smiles tonight isn't he?

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" I asked.

"Because you make me happy." He smirked, giving me a kiss.

"You make me happy too." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What's up with you and having weird dreams lately?" He asked curiously.

I sat up and looked down at him, "I don't know to be honest."

I laid back down on his chest and looked up at the stars, Fang locked his arms around me. I put my hands on his arms and laid there on my back, Fang had his leg propped up in an upside down V. I rested my legs against his propped one, I peeked up and looked into Fang's raven eyes. He cracked a smirk then kissed me on the forehead, I smiled and stared into his features.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing my temple.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" I asked him.

"My usual amount, why?" He answered.

"No you haven't, I can see the bags under your eyes Fang…you've been up worrying about me haven't you?" I guessed.

Fang was silent, not speaking or looking at me. I knew I was right.

"It's nothing Max, I just haven't been able to sleep for the past few days."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" I wondered.

"Yes, it's you." He said honestly.

His grip on my waist tightened and he gazed at me meaningfully, he ran two fingers up and down my right cheek. "But it being you doesn't matter, I love you Max, worrying is a natural thing for someone to do." He told me. I nodded and sat up getting off of him, I climbed down to where I was just above the window to our bedroom. Fang grabbed my wrist causing me to look back at him, I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to bed." I answered.

"Why don't we sleep out here, out under the stars?" He suggested.

I had to think for a minute…hmm.

"Let me go and get us a blanket." I told him as I leaped through the window.

I got into the room and grabbed a blanket for us, I folded the blanket and leaped out the window with it. I got back outside and handed the blanket to Fang so I could close the window, after doing so I went and laid next to him. Fang put his arms around me, as he closed his eyes to sleep. I did the same but shivered at the cold night air, even with the blanket covering us I was still cold. I tried to ignore it, then I suddenly felt warmth over take the cold. I saw a large black wing covering us, enclosing us in a half completed cocoon. I looked at his sleeping face then I saw him open his eyes, Fang was only covering me with his wing. Leaving him in the cold, I spread one of my wings out and covered him. We were now both enclosed in a brown and black cocoon, I snuggled up against Fang and went to sleep.

* * *

**_A.N I love you guys, and to reward you for your awesome fanness...I will work some lemons into the next chapter.  
_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**MEGA, SUPER, ULTRA WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IN PARTICULAR IS RATED VM (very mature), IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY IT'S BECAUSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH IT TOO IS RATED VM.**_

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

Waking up to find myself in a combination of our wings and Max next to me, was probably the best way to wake up. Max hadn't showed any signs of having the nightmare, though I heard her groan and mutter in her sleep. With our wings up the sun was blocked out, Max was still sleeping so I decided to let her sleep. Then I remembered that we had Angel and Gazzy in the guest room, I guess I have to wake her up then.

"Wake up Max." I whispered. Her brown eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me, she looked like a little kid. She tucked in her wing and stretched while letting out a yawn, I was stifling a laugh, she was so cute. She looked at me skeptically, standing up she flew to the window and went inside.

"What are we going to make for breakfast?" I wondered upon entering.

"I was thinking maybe we could get Iggy and the others to come over, maybe they can help us find Zira." She replied.

"What happens if we can't track her down?" I asked.

Max looked startled for a minute, then her face grimaced.

"I don't know, but we're **going **to find her." She answered boldly.

"I'll call Ig, you go wake them up." I said going in search of my phone.

"Kay." She waved walking out.

I eventually found my phone, sneaky little thing was hiding under one of the pillows. I dialed Ig's number, I leaned against the dresser and listened to the dial tone. After it three minutes it put me on voicemail, something's wrong, Iggy always answers his phone. I dialed Ella, she didn't answer either, I took it as a last resort, but I dialed motor mouth next.

"Hey Fang what's up?" She asked. Oh, my god, shortest sentence ever.

"I'm looking for Iggy, he didn't answer his phone meaning something's up. He always answers." I replied.

"Oh him," She sighed. "The lazy guy's still asleep, I can get him on the phone for you if you want?"

"Yeah, that be good."

"Kay, be right back."

She left the phone a minute, I heard her shouting and Iggy shout. Then the phone was picked up again and Iggy had it this time, be yawned before speaking.

"What's up Fangles?" He teased.

"You and the others need to come to the house, Max and I need some help." I told him.

"Can I ask what help it is?" He asked.

"When Max and I went to a police station to turn her stepdad in, some cops took us in for questioning. They accused me of abducting Max, once they found out I didn't they brought her stepdad in. Anyway we had to go into I guess you can call it witness protection, but anyway we had to stay at a detective's place. She went missing and we need help finding her, and I need a favor." I explained.

"The favor being?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I need you to babysit." I answered.

"What you and Max had kids already?!" Iggy shouted so loud I had to hold the phone away.

"No we haven't, the detective we're looking for had two kids. They almost got nabbed by some weird guys, their staying here while we look for their mom." I explained.

"So why do you need me to babysit?"

"Because I wanna take Max out, she hasn't been doing good so I was gonna take her out. Either that or you can take them somewhere, that way Max and I can have some time alone together."

"I'll take them somewhere, maybe the park or to that new ice cream place that opened up."

"I think you'll like Gazzy, he's like you when you were a kid."

"Is he now?"

"So when will you be over here?"

"Be there in ten."

"Got it, thanks Ig."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and went to find Max, I went into the hall and heard laughing come from the guest room. I silently walked to the doorway, I peeked into the room through the crack in the door. I saw Max leaned over the bed lightly shaking Gazzy and Angel, Angel was first to get up while Gazzy followed behind her. He had some trouble getting up because of his shoulder, Max helped him up and propped him against the headboard. She turned to Angel and said something, the little girl nodded and walked to the door. I moved to walk off to make it look like I wasn't watching them, then Angel's little head bumped against my leg.

"Ouch!" She shouted putting two hands on her forehead.

"Sorry, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"You sure?" I verified.

"Hhm." She said nodding her head.

I smiled and patted her on the head, she walked off and I walked into the guest room. I saw Max unwrapping Gazzy's shoulder, she smiled down at the blond haired boy. He looked over at his shoulder and smiled, it was looking much better than it had before. I'd say that maybe a week or two and it'd be fully healed, I moved aside when Angel came back. She was carrying a first-aid kit, she walked over to the bed and handed the box to Max. "Thanks Angel." Max smiled at her while patting her head. Angel smiled back and sat on the bed while Max rewrapped Gazzy's shoulder, Max told them that we were going to make breakfast, they both replied with an 'okay' and turned on the TV.

"How did you know how to treat his shoulder?" I asked curiously when we got into the kitchen. She paused for a minute and leaned against the counter, she put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the floor. "I uh…when I use to live with 'him'…I got my shoulder gashed more than once. I wasn't able to get the bandages on so I had to use Band-Aids…" She answered. I was shocked, but I hid it from her. I approached her and put my hand on her hand, she looked up at me as I moved her hand. I slid her sleeve down so her bare shoulder was visible, then I saw the multiple scars surrounding the more recent one.

"So, what should we make for breakfast?" She asked.

"Iggy and the others are coming, he'll most likely bring food with him." I replied.

"I'm really tired." She muttered.

"Do you want to go take a nap, I can watch Gazzy and Angel?" I offered.

"I'll be fine Fang, I just couldn't sleep well last night." She told me planting a kiss on my cheek.

"It was because of that nightmare huh?" I guessed.

"Yeah, I couldn't get it out of my head." She muttered.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Every time I went to sleep that nightmare kept popping up, I was almost at the point where I didn't want to go back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and held him, he put his arms around my waist and held me.

"You'll be alright Max, there isn't anything to be afraid of." He told me.

"When are Iggy and the others getting here?" I asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Ig said ten minutes." He answered.

"Should we make something in case he doesn't bring food?" I wondered.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Fang got the stove on and a pan already on top it, I went to the fridge and grabbed the eggs. I handed them to him and went to get some pancake mix, I also went back to the fridge and got some bacon. I sat on the island and watched Fang, he poured some of the pancake mix into the pan. A circle of the mix soon formed, Fang saw me staring he smirked and motioned for me to come over.

"Come try it." He said when I didn't move.

"I don't know how to cook." I told him.

"What do you know how to do?" He teased in the form of a chuckle.

"Hey!" I shouted playfully slapping his arm.

"You want me to teach you?" He wondered.

"No I'm good." I replied sitting on the island.

"suit yourself." He sighed.

I watched Fang cook, when he did finish he placed the food on the table. "Angel, Gazzy, breakfast!" I called from below. The door upstairs opened and the two small kids came out, Angel helped Gazzy down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set the plates in front of them, they wolfed down the food in under five minutes.

"That was delicious!" Angel cheered.

"Ah I wouldn't say that, my food's decent Iggy is the one with delicious food." Fang corrected.

"Who's talking about me?!" Someone shouted from outside.

"Speak of the devil, there he is now." I said walking to the door.

I opened the door and invited Iggy, Ella, and Nudge inside. Iggy had some food with him so he served it to all of us, Angel and Gazzy were jaw dropped when they took the first bite.

"So you what do you guys want to do?" Iggy asked the kids.

"I wanna go to the park!" Angel cheered.

"Yeah me too, that's the best place to blow stuff up!" Gazzy agreed.

"No way, you like blowing stuff up too?!"Iggy asked in disbelief.

"Sure do." Gazzy replied with a wide grin.

"When can we go?" Angel wondered.

"After you guys finish eating." Ella replied with a smile.

Did I miss something here? I thought we invited them over to help find Angel and Gazzy's mom, I looked at Fang skeptically. He only shrugged like he had no idea either, he walked over and stood next to me.

"You guys wanna come?" Nudge asked.

"No thanks, I'll hang here I think." I replied smiling and waving my hand.

"Being out on a hot day isn't something I enjoy." Fang replied.

"Because you're a vampire duh." Iggy teased.

"He isn't pale enough to be a vampire." I pointed out.

"But isn't the name 'Fang' suspicious?" Iggy asked getting really close to Fang.

"Iggy, if you're going to go then go already." Fang grumbled pushing Iggy's face away.

"Let's go troops!" Iggy shouted marching to the door.

"I-I sir!" Gazzy shouted marching behind him.

"Gazzy be careful with your shoulder!" I warned before he left.

"I will." He replied.

The group disappeared leaving Fang and me alone, I took the dishes and put them in the sink. After we got the kitchen cleaned up we sat at the table and discussed how we were going to find detective Zira, after an hour of thinking and flashing ideas. We gave up, we had no idea where she was or where to start searching. I got up from the table and went to get a drink, I grabbed a coke out of the fridge and took a few sips of it. Fang suddenly came up and put his arms around me and started dry humping me, he leaned in more causing my top half to be laying on the counter. Angel and Gazzy were out with Iggy and Nudge, leaving Fang and me completely alone. Was that the reason why Iggy had asked them what they wanted to do, I bet Fang knew about it, hell I bet he planned it!

"Fang quit it." I requested angrily.

"Max come on, we haven't had sex in weeks." He said going faster.

"Fang seriously, quit you freaking sex addict." I grumbled.

"Let's go just for a little while, we can even skip the foul play and go straight to the being inside." He said kissing me on the cheek.

_"Maybe I should consider it, he was right, we haven't done it in a long time."_I told myself as I turned my head so the I was looking back at him. I pushed him away from me, he stared at me in confusion, I walked up to him and stroked his V line. "But I like the foul play." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped me in his arms again and crashed his lips against mine, he backed me up and again I found myself laying on the counter. Only this time Fang was dry humping me from the front, I tapped his shoulder signaling him to pull away.

"What is it?" He asked stopping.

"Let's do this upstairs, the counter isn't necessarily a comfortable place to have sex." I answered.

"fine with me." He agreed.

He crashed his lips against mine and carried me upstairs, he got into our bedroom and did a mixture of throwing and laying me on the bed. He walked off into the bathroom, I assumed he was getting a condom. I decided to change my outfit, I went into the closet and dug around. I soon found the outfit I was looking for. It was a pair of black, red, and grey lace lingerie, not even Ella knew I had it. I've had it for a while, I was going to wear it when my ex-boyfriend and I were going to have sex. I dumped him when I found out he was cheating on me with another girl, so I've been saving it for the next time I'd have it. I quickly put it on before Fang came out, I laid back on the bed and tried to look best I could. I hated wearing stuff like this, it made me feel self-conscious. Before I could get up and change back into my old clothes… Fang came out. His eyes immediately almost instinctively, ranked over me and what I was wearing.

"What have we here?" He chuckled walking to the bed. I tried to hide the blush dancing over my cheeks, I was blushing from the way he was looking at me, just if you were curious. Fang got to the edge of the bed and leaned over me to kiss me. He kissed me till I was laying on my back, his kiss was full of lust, passion, and hunger.

Fang's P.O.V

When I saw Max in that outfit I wanted to tackle her and fuck her senselessly, I felt myself get harder just by looking at her. I tried to keep myself under control though, I meant what I said about being gentle with her. I walked over to the bed and kissed her, then I thought of a song that would set the mood. While I remained lip locked with Max I reached for my phone and hit the play button, then the sound of Blood on the dance floor eradicated the room.

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

"What the hell are you listening to?" Max asked.

"Just listen, it's a good song." I smirked as I played with the laces on her chest.

"Well?" She wondered.

"What?" I replied in confusion.

"Are you going to take it off or not?" She responded.

I smirked and started untying the laces on her chest.

_Less than three is just a tease_

_Send those nudes, make me drool_

_Hit me up - make me cum_

_Wanna sext? I'll show you some_

Sticky drama all the way

_Want my dick? You gotta pay!_

_You've seen what my thumbs can do_

_Time to use my tongue on you_

Once her chest was exposed I looked at her and chuckled, "Time to use my tongue on you." I smirked. Then I buried my head into her breast, taking one into my mouth while fingering and massaging the other. I pinched her nipped lightly and pushed it around with my thumb, Max started moaning and arching against my movements.

_Show me what you got on my LCD_

_Let's get down to it_

_So you can get down on me_

_Cybering is so 1999_

_You've got to be textually active_

_If you wanna be mine_

'Cause ...

I wanna fuck you hard

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Fang worked on getting my panties off next, he slipped them down and got them off. Then he stuck two fingers into me, "I wanna **Fuck you hard**, I wanna** feel you deep**, I wanna **rock your body**, I wanna **Taste your sweet**." He whispered seductively into my ear, extra empathizing some of the words. I moaned and moved with him, he was in long enough to cause me to cum. He quickly drew his hand back and stuck his tongue in, he lapped it up and licked me dry. Then he started sucking on my clit, it felt sooooo amazingly good. I felt his tongue trace over the entire area, then he dove in again. "Faster! Oh my god Faster!" I begged pushing on the back of his head so he'd go deeper. He did as I had begged and went faster, for a second time I came. He pulled out then went to stick two fingers in me, before I could arouse my turn he entered._  
_  
_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

Fang's P.O.V

"aah, aah!" Max moaned as I pumped into her. After ten minutes of pumping I pulled out of her, I moved my hands to go a toy with her breast. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me, she grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and pulled me towards her. She forced her way into my mouth, but I didn't mind, I thought it was sexy. I massaged her tongue with mine while she ripped my shirt off, she threw it aside then went to my jeans next. She stopped and slipped two fingers passed the material, she lightly pulled against them. "You're wearing to much clothes Fang, it isn't fair to do foul play when you're fully dressed." She whispered as she nibbled on my ear. I moaned and groaned, then I was exposed._  
_  
_Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me_

_My love is unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad_

I know you want some more!

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I started at his tip and licked his length, all the way till I got up to his lips. I kissed him and gently bit down on his bottom lip, I felt Fang's hand's wander. He cupped my breast in his hands and lightly squeezed, it felt so good when he did that. I broke the kiss and licked my way back down, I took him into my mouth and massaged what I couldn't fit. I then got an idea, I spit him out and started milking his prostate. He moaned and started going crazy, with my other hand I started massaging that area between his balls and anus. That really drove him up the wall, he went insane. Then I stopped all together, he growled and peeked down at me. His eyes widened and he threw his head back moaning like insanity, I started lightly licking his anus. He went beyond insane, he tried to buck his hips but it failed.

When I text it's seckz! sex! sex!

_You start to undress! Dress!_

_Poppin' out your chest,_

_At your friends' request._

_Now I'm rocking on your top_

_And you know I just can't stop stop_

_Make you drop_

Fang pushed me up and started toying with my breast, he straddled me so that I was able to play with his cock. I squeezed him lightly in my hands, then I rubbed in between his balls. He moaned and tried to keep himself on track, then I felt him enter me out of nowhere.

_Feel you up till I hit the spot_

_'Cause I can't take TAKE TAKE_

_ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!_

_I'm so impatient_

_You got me waitin_

_Cut this shit!_

_Show your tits!_

_Flip it out on my sidekick _

_Like quagmire on family guy_

_Giggity! Giggity! All the time_

Fang grabbed me by the hips and started pounding and grinding, I moaned as I felt the friction occur. Then he let go and start playing with my chest again, he ran his hands lightly over my breast. He pressed down on them and started rotating his hands, I moaned and yelped in pleasure and pure delight. I traced over his eight pack and his chest, I hugged him and flipped us over. I decided it was my turn to take over.

I wanna fuck you hard

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

Fang's P.O.V

"aah, aah, aah!" She moaned as she pushed against me. It was kind of hard to keep myself straight, I took hold of Max's hands and put them on my hips so she wouldn't fall. I grabbed my cock and guided it deeper into her, she moaned like crazy and eventually went to guiding me herself. I grabbed her hips to make sure she wouldn't fall, but also to thrust deeper into her.

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me

_My love is unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad_

There I go!

_Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes_

_Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up_

_We can make you look like hobos_

_She's texting if she should swallow_

_Hellz ya! Go for more_

_Parents banging down the door_

It felt exhilarating having Max in control, I decided that it was my turn to shift the controlling. I put my hands on her shoulders and went to flip us over, Max stopped me and grabbed my hips. She continued to push against me trying to fit my full length inside her, I moved her hands and flipped us anyway. I thrusted into her, fucking her senselessly. "Harder! Faster!" She pleaded. I did as she had asked and went faster and harder, but not as hard as I had the night I raped her. _  
_  
_Oh no - caught with my pants down_

_Now I gotta leave this town_

_I ain't never looking back_

_I'm gonna tell your ass straight up_

_This is how we live it up_

_I just don't give a fuck_

_And if I ever gave a fuck_

_I would be straight out of luck_

I wanna fuck you hard

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

I wanna fuck you hard

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"I wanna fuck you hard Max." Fang said in a seductive voice, he pounded a little harder.

"AAH, AAH, AHH, AHH!" I screamed in pure delight.

"I wanna rock your body." He said seductively.

"You already are, oh aah, go faster go harder!" I screamed again.

I wanna fuck you hard

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

"I'm _gonna_ fuck you hard Max." Fang growled seductively. He pounded really hard, going deeper and faster.

"Aah!" I moaned as he thrusted hard.

"I'm _gonna _rock your body." He growled.

"AAH!" I screamed, feeling him pound furiously.

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna fucking rock your body_

Each time that particular set of lyrics came up Fang sang along with it, he also thrusted so hard I thought I'd snap. The surprising thing about it was that it didn't hurt, all I could feel was bliss and overwhelming delight.

I wanna fuck you hard

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

"Aah, aah, OH, AHH!" We both moaned picking up or speeds.

_Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me_

_My love is unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad_

I know you want some more!

Sexting, sexting, sexting

The song ended at the same time Fang came, he was getting ready to pull out but I stopped him. "More, please Fang, more?" I requested. He didn't answer, he only smirked and started thrusting again. We went on for about another two hours, the best two hours EVER! Fang laid next to me on the bed, both of us sweaty and out of breath. I looked at Fang 'do you have enough energy to take a shower?' my eyes asked him. He nodded but breathed a little longer, then he got up and we went to the shower. The warm water spilled over us both, Fang was standing behind me and was allowing the water to hit him square in the face. After we got our bodies washed I saw how droopy Fang's eyes looked, it appeared almost as if he were going to fall asleep.

"Are you going to fall asleep?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He yawned.

"Well we'd better hurry, don't want you to fall asleep in the shower now do we?" I teased.

"Can't promise anything." He said closing his eyes.

"Hey don't fall asleep in here!" I shouted in surprise.

Then Fang leaned against me, I felt his body get heavy as he fell asleep. I slipped and fell onto the floor, Fang crashed on top of me. "Fang you're gonna squish me, now get off!" I snapped trying to push him off. He didn't move, I suddenly heard him chuckle. Then he thrusted into me, I was shocked because I knew he didn't have on a condom.

"Fang quit, you don't have a condom!" I announced.

"Yes I do." He said showing me.

"We have to have sex twice in one day?" I asked.

"It'll be light stuff." He told me as he thrusted.

"I didn't agree you know." I sighed.

"And?" He confusingly asked.

"If I don't agree to it then it qualifies as rape." I replied ruddily.

He only smirked and went faster, it went on for about ten or twenty minutes. Then I felt Fang pull out and collapse on top of me, he wrapped me in his arms and laid there. Even though his bones were lighter because of the Bird D.N.A he was still heavy, I squirmed underneath him trying to get him off. Then I heard the fain sound of him snoring, I looked at him and gasped. He was asleep!


	38. Chapter 38

/\/\ax's P.O.V

After I got Fang awake and out of the shower, we got dressed and went downstairs. I caught a glance at the time and saw that it was already 8:30pm, and Igg and the others still weren't back. In another hour it would be dark outside, worry built up inside of me.

"Fang, when is Iggy supposed to come back with the kids?" I asked.

"He said he'd be back before it would get dark." He replied.

"We should go look for them-" I was cut off by a phone ring.

It was Fang's cell, he took it out and saw that it was Iggy calling. He put it on speaker so I could hear too; I was shocked when I heard the sound of screaming.

"Let her go!" Iggy shouted

"Iggy what's going on?" Fang asked.

"Help, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and I are-" The call was disconnected.

I bolted out the door and rocketed into the sky with Fang behind me; we soured through the dusk and searched for Iggy and everyone else. We flew over the park, the same one I had come to after Fang proposed to me. Down below I didn't see the others, we landed and looked around. On the ground was a small blood puddle, then we saw tire tracks.

"Max wait!" Fang called when I followed the tracks.

"We can't wait we have to save them!" I snapped.

"Max, don't you think it could be a trap?" He suggested.

"Trap or not we have to get them back." I growled.

Fang remained silent; he gazed at me with his dark eyes. I knew he was right, if it wasn't a trap the tire tracks wouldn't have been here. "We have to be ultra-alert, and make sure we've got each other's backs." He finally spoke. I nodded as a response, and then we both dashed over the tracks that would lead us to the others. I was hoping they'd be alright, just until we'd get to them.

Iggy's P.O.V

"Get in there you!" Some big wolf guy snarled. I was slammed into a dog cage Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were slammed into separate cages. I was glad Ella had been able to get away, when I saw them coming at us I told her to run. She protested but eventually caved in, the four of us put up a good fight. Gazzy and I were able to blow some of them up with some bombs we made; we got caught then were thrown into the back of a semi. When we got out we couldn't see anything, since we were blindfolded thank you very much. Our hands were tied behind our backs so we couldn't fight back; thankfully we were all in the same room. Along with fifty other experiment type things, who were both animals and people.

"Iggy…" Angel said teary eyed.

"Angel don't cry, Max and Fang will bust us out of here." I answered before she could say anything.

"Yeah but how are they going to find us, they have no clue where we are." Gazzy pointed out.

"They'll find us, they're both smart so I'm sure they'll pick up something." I told him, tying to be encourage-able.

"Do you think this is the place Max and Fang got their wings from?" Nudge asked.

"Most likely, guess you're going to get your wish of having wings." I replied.

Before anything else could be said some more wolf guys came in, along with some people in white lab coats. "These are not them, there only two not four you mongrel!" A man shouted at one werewolf-ish dudes'. He scowled then marched off, then Angel was taken out of her cage thing and was dragged off.

"Let go of her!" I shouted trying to break out.

"Perhaps you would like to go first then?" He suggested walking over to my prison.

He threw Angel back into her cage then grabbed me out of mine, dragging me off to god knows where and god knows what's gonna happen to me. But at least I get to be first, that way Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge won't be.

Fang's P.O.V

Max and I continued to follow the tracks, I saw a grey blur shoot past us. "Max look out!" I shouted when I saw it move in her direction. Before it could swipe her I lunged forward, grabbed Max, and shot up in the air. I got the before it could swipe her part wrong, it was only a minor clawing, but Max's left side had three claw marks racked across it.

"Damn it, that hurt." She grumbled holding her side as I began to bleed.

"Max you gonna be okay?" I asked clearly worried.

"Right after I kick his butt, yeah I'll be fine." She answered.

Then she saw the enemy, or enemies. More of the wolf guys appeared, now increasing their numbers to fifteen or twenty. "What the hell are those things?" She asked. I had no idea, they looked like werewolves but totally different. Yeah they stood on twos, they had fur, and they had all the other werewolf features. Though these guys came with tails…and guns for that matter. They shot at me as I dove and looped, one of them managed to clip my left wing. I started losing altitude at a fast rate, I pushed Max into my chest and flipped over I braced for impact. I probably got smashed a foot into the ground; Max was unharmed save her side. Before she could question me on my actions I stood and dragged her along, we bolted into the tree away from the approaching enemies.

"What the hell are those things?" Max asked again.

"Don't know, werewolves maybe?" I replied.

"Yeah, because a group of medieval monsters somehow winded up in the 21 century." She grumbled logically.

Suddenly one of them jumped in front of us, it snarled then slashed Max's already wounded side. She winced in pain and stumbled backwards; I grabbed her and went to fly again. A furry hand grabbed the bone of my wing and threw both me and Max aside, I let go of Max and kicked and punch each of them. Then another male grabbed me by the back of the neck, I was thrown back and slammed into a tree. I staggered up and went to attack him, then I heard Max cry out. I spun around and saw she was pinned on the ground being chocked, her arms and legs flailed as she tried to get free. "Get your hands off her!" I snarled punching him square in the snout. He grabbed hold of me and we were in a brawl, I was choking him then he was choking me. I kneed him in the gut I watched as he spat out, while he was of guard I punched him in the eye. He howled in pain and held his eye as he rolled on the grassy earth, I smirked and was about to hit him again. I checked to see how Max was doing, three of the wolf guys laid unconscious behind her as she beat the crap out of one. I was caught off guard and was grabbed by the wings, I felt a pair of fur covered hands begin to snap the bone.

I kicked him in the knee then shot into the air, I dove down and connected my foot to his face. He recoiled a bit then fired his gun, the bullet grazed my cheek. I kicked him on the top of the head but it didn't affect him, then he shot again. This time hitting me in the wing, I fell from the sky like a meteor. I was only five feet off the ground but the impact still hurt like hell, especially since I landed on my back. Then I felt a boot slam into my chest, and I swear I heard a rib break. Then a swarm of them came at me, they pinned me to the ground. I shot up till I eventually had five wolf guys holding me down; they started stomping on my wings. Purposely trying to break them, I heard a series of cracks knowing that my wings were breaking.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Stop it get away from him!" I screamed. I kicked and struggled against my captors, them being three wolf guys. I broke away from them a few times, but only found myself getting recaptured. "Fang!" I shouted when I heard the series of bone cracking. I knew they were trying to break his wings, and I knew I would be next. I was on savage mode now, I slammed my foot on top of my captor's foot. He grabbed his foot and started hopping up and down, when the others came at me I kicked them somewhere no guy wants to be kicked. Especially not by a genetically altered teenage-bird-kid whose kick is stronger than a horses, as they sank to the ground I rushed towards Fang.

"I said get the hell away from him!" I snapped chopping two of them in the neck. They fell paralyzed while the other two came at me, Fang struggled to get free but he was locked in an iron grip. I saw the claw and bit marks on his exposed skin; I looked into his eyes and saw that they were telling me to run. "I'm…not…leaving…you…behind!" I protested in between punches. He didn't say anything, via mouth or eyes. It was down to me and the werewolf-ish punks holding Fang, I froze in my tracks when one of them pressed a gun against Fang's head.

"Come any closer and he gets shot." The armed on warned.

"Max run, don't worry about me just get out of here!" Fang ordered.

"Shut up bird boy!" One of them growled kicking Fang in the rib.

"Hurt him again and I'll kill you!" I snapped angrily.

"Get out of here!" Fang ordered again, he was kicked again.

"Not a chance, I'm not leaving you here to die." I told him.

I snapped out my wings and punched the one holding the gun to Fang's head, all before he had a chance to pull the trigger. I had my legs wrapped around his waist as I punched him in the face, then I grabbed the sides of his head. "I told you hurt him again and I'll kill you." I reminded. I did something I didn't want to do but it had to be done, I snapped his neck. His eyes became cold and lifeless as he hit the ground; I looked at his body and watched the blood stream into the grass. I was then grabbed and had a cloth placed over my mouth, it reeked of nitrous oxide (A.K.A knock out gas). My vision went black, but I felt my body get thrown into a truck or a semi.

The semi I was in hit a bump causing me to slam against the metal floor, I winced and sat up. Only to find my hands bound behind my back, and the entire left bottom side of my shirt completely soaked in blood. My heart went stone cold when I saw Fang on the other side of the metal rectangle; I shuffled over to him and saw his eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing, which made my blood go cold. Was he dead? Oh god, please don't let him be dead. "Fang wake up!" I yelled. No response, not even a breath. I felt my throat close and tears form in my eyes, I nudged him with my knee but he still did nothing. His body moved then fell back into place after my knee hit it. "Fang…" I said in a broken, tearful voice. "Fang, hey wake up." I nudged his face with mine, hoping he'd wake up.

"Fang, you stupid jerk! If you die on me know I swear I'll kill you, just open your eyes, breath, do something…please." I sobbed against his cheek. He still did nothing; I couldn't help but cry like a baby. I rarely cried, but when I did it was over something really important. I fell on my hurt side, ignoring the pain I curled up against his chest. Crying and begging for him to wake up, after twelve minutes I heard a heartbeat in my ear. I shot up and looked into Fang's mangled face, he had dirt all over his face, a shallow claw mark, and bullet wound on his right cheek. I saw his eyelids flutter, then he slowly, and I could tell painfully, opened his eyes.

"Max?" He breathed weakly.

"Fang, thank god, I thought you were dead." I sobbed putting my head on his unharmed cheek.

"I won't…leave you…I promised that…remember?" He gasped.

"Shh, don't try to talk; you don't want to waste all your energy." I told him.

"Lay…next to me?" He requested.

"If you won't die on me." I replied.

"I won't." He said in a weaker voice.

I lay against him, I felt him wince because of his wounds. I knew Fang was strong, I knew that even now he was keeping his pain hidden from me. I felt his pain though; I could feel it in his muscles as I lay against his chest. I felt searing pain in my side; I felt the cold metal surface against my skin begin to coat with blood. I sat up and backed away from him, I didn't to get more blood on him than he already had. His dark eyes opened half way, they landed on me.

Fang's P.O.V

I felt Max push away from me, I weakly opened my eyes but only got them to open half way. My vision was cloudy upon opening them, I was really weak from blood loss but I refused to show it. I saw a blurry version of Max backing away from me, wincing a bit as she got further.

"Wassamatter?" I asked, really weak this time seeing as how I jumbled the words together.

"It's nothing. Just rest and don't try to speak." She answered.

I weakly pushed myself up, and then I felt my knee touch something warm. I looked down and saw a small pool of blood, there was a trail that led back to Max. Then I saw her bleeding side, her entire lower left side was crimson red. I weakly moved over to her, I wanted to see how bad the wound was. I tried to break my hands free from the ropes, I saw Max's wrist were tied in the same way.

"Max turn around, I got an idea." I instructed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll chew the ropes off you, and then you can untie me." I explained.

"Oh, okay." She said turning around.

I bit down on the ropes holding Max's wrist together, once I got them off of her she went to untie me. I saw the pain on her face, and I saw how red and puffy her eyes were. Once I was loos I turned to her, I laid her down and went to expect her wound. I lifted her shirt up and gazed at the wound, three claw marks ranked from her side to her mid stomach. The wound didn't appear to be too deep, but I could tell it had bled a lot. I didn't have anything I could use to wrap her wound with, or press against it to keep the blood from spilling out of her body. I put my arm around her shoulder and lifted her into a sitting position, she bled more and scooted away from me. I opened my arms to her, not caring if she was bloody. Max crawled over into my arms, she laid her head on my chest and held her bleeding side. She was shaking, she had lost so much blood, and she was shaking and tightening her bloody hand over her wound.

"We're going to die here Fang." She said shakily.

"Everything's going to be fine Max; we'll find everyone else and get your wound tended to." I assured as I pushed her head into my chest.

"What if we don't make it out this time?" She asked.

"There is no 'if' we WILL make it out, I promise." I told her.

"Why don't we break out then?" She wondered.

"We might as well let them take us to Iggy and the others, after we get them we'll bust out." I assured.

She fell silent after that was said; I stroked her hair and laid my cheek on her head. Continually telling her it was going to be alright, I was leaned against the back of the fern green metal holding Max in my arms. The semi came to a crashing stop, and then the doors were open. A group of wolf-men got into the vehicle; Max and I were both too weak from blood loss to fight back.

We struggled against our captors, but that was all we could do. We were dragged into a foam colored building, then down a long windy hallway and into a much larger room. Cages were scattered around the room, most of them empty all but three. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy occupied the cages.

"Mongrel, you weren't supposed to nearly kill them!" A man in a lab coat roared.

"They resisted captor." The wolf explained.

"Get them to the lab, switch subject seventeen with subject eleven." The man grumbled walking off.

We were leased to a vet looking room, only the examination table had hand, feet, and neck locks on them. As we entered we passed by a fish like experiment, she had a human shape but was covered in scales. She was dressed in a white-ish grey dress that came to down mid-thigh, her eyes opened wide and she tilted her head at us.

I looked away from her, shouting and yelling redirected my attention. Max gasped in shock, we both saw a familiar strawberry-blond haired guy. It was Iggy, he was fighting against the people around him, and his eyes were wrapped in white bandages. Iggy was then injected with something that put him in a sleeping state; he was then dragged out of the room.

"What did they do to him?" Max asked when we were alone.

"I don't know, we'll ask him when we bust out." I replied.

"Ma-ax, F-Fan-ng?" The fish experiment asked.

We looked at her in confusion; did we know her or something? "It's m-me...Zira." She said after seeing our confusion. We were both jaw dropped "Zira?!" We both thought.

* * *

**_A.N. Sorry i know its short, i just thought it'd be a good place to stop. I'll post chap 39 soon, thanks guys for all the new followers and reviews! ;)  
_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**A.N. I don't own the two new characters introduced into this chapter, you'll figure out who they are.**_

* * *

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Zira?!" I thought. No way this fish thing couldn't be her, could it?

"How do we know you're Zira?" I asked, still stunned.

"You guys had to stay at m-my apartment, w-when you were attacked by j-eb." She said having slight trouble pronouncing words.

I assumed it was because she had been experimented on that her speech was affected, I turned my head away from her and looked over at Fang. He shrugged painfully, his shoulders were clawed up and bleeding. Then a woman in a lab coat came in, she gave us a warm smile. I found nothing warm about it, I didn't trust these people. I read her name tag, Dr. Brigid Dwyer.

"Don't worry you two, I'll have you fixed up in no time flat." She said happily.

"Stay away from us." I growled struggling against the bars.

Brigid came over and hit the button on the side of the wall, Fang and I were free. We didn't attack, but stayed observant and on guard. "Actually I'll need you to lay back down." Brigid said walking over to Fang. Fang gave her a cold dark stare, 'I don't have to do what you say' his eyes said. "I have to take an X-ray of your wings, so that way I can see if any bones were broken." She explained. Fang glanced over at me, 'I don't trust her' my eyes told him. Then a man came in, an enraged look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing, only one experiment in here at a time! And why are those two not restrained to the table?!" He snapped.

"Riley, I'm in charge of the experimental recovery. Whatever I say and do in here goes, and in order for me to wrap their wounds they need to be sitting up." Brigid explained calmly.

"I came to get the fish and the blond one." He stated his business.

"I'm sorry but she isn't in any condition to go anywhere, you can come and get her when she's well enough." The redhead said.

"I'll take them by force then." He chuckled maniacally.

He grabbed Zira first, she struggled but couldn't break away from him. Then he came over and grabbed me, I was surprised at how strong he was. For a human at least. I struggled against him, I saw Fang shoot up and run towards him. He slammed his foot against the man's back, he staggered but maintained his balance. "You're not taking her anywhere!" Fang snapped.

One of the gashes on Fang's shoulder bled out even more, he held his shoulder his hand soon coating with blood. The Riley guy, somehow, managed to kick Fang in his hurt shoulder while holding me and Zira. Fang fell onto his knees and onto the white tile floor, he panted and looked up at me as I was dragged away. "Fang!" I shouted when he fell onto the floor.

Fang's P.O.V

I fell onto the floor as pain jolted through my body, Max was forcibly pulled out of the room. Before she disappeared she broke away from Riley, she dropped to her knees and put her arms around me.

"I can't leave you here, I won't!" She cried. "You'll die if I do."

"Let's go!" Riley snarled grabbing Max by the upper arm.

"Let me go!" She shouted kicking him in the knee.

She came back over to me, she clung to me. I put my arm around her protectively, wounded or not, no one was taking her. Not while I was alive. Riley had a scowl on his face, he looked like he was going to blow a fuse. "Erasers!" He called. Two Erasers, the wolf guys, came and ripped Max away from me. I snarled and staggered up, I went to slam my fist against his snout. He sneered then lashed his claws out at me, his claws ranked diagonally across my chest.

Blood spilled out and coated the floor, I was on my side. My wings were still out because they were broken, my entire upper body was covered in bite and mark marks. I looked up and saw Max just before she left, she had years in her eyes. Her face was Paler, her eyes were wide and sad, her lips quivered as she called my name. Then she was gone.

Brigid came over and to help me off of the floor, I weakly was guided back to the examination table. I sat down and looked at my blood covered clothing, I winced and put my hand on my chest. "I'll need you to remove your shirt, so I can wrap your wounds." Brigid requested politely. I glared at her for a minute, I huffed and removed my bloody black shirt.

"I take it you and Max are lovers?" She asked after a while of silence.

I didn't respond.

"Not much of a talker are you?" She wondered awkwardly.

"What makes you say that, about me and Max?" I answered her first question.

"It's just of how protective you are of her, also about how she acted before being taken out." She replied.

"Siblings would do the same thing." I stated.

She looked at me understandingly, then it was joined by a softer expression. "I can see that you really care about her, more than a sibling would. The worry that washes over her face is more meaningful, I can also barley catch a hint of light in your eyes when you were near her." She added.

"If they hurt her I swear…" I scowled in anger. "Then I'll kill each one of them."

"She'll be fine, now lay back so I can X-ray your wings." Brigid requested.

I laid back on the cold table, thinking of Max and if she was alright. Bridget had to grab my wings and lay them on the table, they were really heavy and soar so I assumed they were broken. I couldn't tuck them in, or at least I hadn't tried anyway. A light was run over me, after a minute or two I heard Bridget gasp. "Oh my...I didn't think they'd be this bad." She turned from the X-ray and looked at me. "Every bone in your wings Fang are broken."

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Back the hell away from me!" I snarled at Riley.

"Stop resisting!" He snapped slapping me.

Then I was kicked into a cage, thankfully I was near the others. I held my side as it still bled, it amazed me that I hadn't bled to death yet. I observed the others, Iggy's eyes were still bandaged, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge had scrapes and bruises. I couldn't get Fang off my mind, I wanted to bust out of here and get him.

"Where's Fang?" Nudge asked.

"He...he's getting his wounds looked at..." I answered.

"What about you, aren't they going to fix you?" Angel asked.

"After he gets out most likely, what did they do to you guys?" I replied.

"They injected some medicine or something into all of us, I don't know what they did with Iggy's eyes." Gazzy replied.

I looked over at Iggy, he was slumped over in his cage. Not saying a word. Then the pair of double doors flew open, two Erasers were dragging Fang. He had a bruise on his forehead, so I knew that he resisted to go with them. The grey wolf-men dragged Fang's motionless body into the vast room, Fang was slung into the empty cage next to mine. His eyes were closed and his breathing was faint, the Erasers snarled then left.

"Is he al-li-ve?" Zira asked.

"Yes, he his." I answered reaching out to him.

I was barely able to reach his cage, my fingers brushed against the bars. "Fang, Fang wake up." I called when I failed to reach him. He stirred and opened his eyes, he rubbed his forehead and sat up. His eyes widened when he saw me, he moved to the side of his cage and reached his arm out towards me.

"Are you alright, did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm fine Fang, my side still hurts though." I answered reaching out to him.

Our hands locked together and we both smiled, I was glad he had gotten his wounds fixed before me. I saw his wings were also bandaged, I felt my heart wrench and my throat swell. Brigid came out of the double doors and walked towards my cage, she unlocked it then walked me to the room we were in before. I sat on the metal examination table, refusing to say a single thing. Brigid came over and motioned for me to lift my shirt so that my wound was visible, I lifted it and reveled the wound.

"I don't think it's to too deep, it should be healed within four weeks or so." She announced.

"Why are you different from the others?" I asked.

Her face softened then fell sad, "I just feel sorry for the experiments here, everyone treats them as door mats. They'll people and should be treated more kindly, so I try and befriend as many of them as I can. Just so they have some joy of being here." She explained.

"Is this room wired?" I wondered looking around.

"No." She replied wrapping my stomach up.

"Fang and I plan on busting everyone out, you see we only came here because our friends were snagged. You want in, maybe you can help us?" I offered.

"I would but…the other scientist here keep me on a short leash. I'll help in any way I can." She responded.

"Plan goes into action in fifteen, just so everyone can rest a little." I informed her.

"Alright, you're all patched up." She said nodding.

I pulled my shirt back down and walked out of the room, I was put back into my cage. Fang looked at me suspiciously, 'break out in fifteen, don't say anything, there are cameras.' I told him via eyes. He nodded, then looked at the others. The younger kids were shaken up and constantly looking around. I looked over at Zira, she was in a solitary area with no one surrounding her. She had her knees drawn to her chest and was holding herself, I then looked at Iggy. He was leaned against the bars of his cage, fiddling with the bandages on his eyes. "_What did they do to him?_" I wondered. Fifteen minutes flew by, time to activate the plan.

"Ready?" I mouthed to Fang.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He mouthed back. "What's the plan?"

"We wait for Brigid to disable the cameras, then we find a way to get out of these cages. We'll get everyone else out and head for the doors, then we do an up and away." I mouthed as a response.

"We can't carry all of them, they'd be too heavy." Fang pointed out, still mouthing.

"We have to figure something out, we can't leave them."

"There are some woods nearby, we can make our escape through there. We can hide out till they give up searching, then we can fly everyone to a hotel."

"Why a hotel?"

"They might follow us, if we go to a hotel then they won't know where the house is."

I was about to mouth something back, but I saw the red bulbs on the cameras turn black. Time to activate plan of escape, I moved to the front of my cage. I felt around for a lock, I found it on top of the cage. "Everyone pull the lock on top of your cages, we're busting out of here!" I commanded. Everyone did as I did, once we all got out we bolted for the doors. Iggy fell behind, I ran back and guided him. We reached the double doors, I stopped when I saw Zira still in her cage. "Fang take Iggy!" I called letting go of Iggy and running to Zira. I unlocked her cage and helped her up, she was breathing rapidly and seemed to be very weak.

"Go Max, leave me here." She told me.

"Not a chance, you've got two kids who need you." I said sternly.

She nodded then rose off the ground, and followed behind me. We got to the doors, then they were blown open. An Eraser with dark brown fur appeared, he snarled and came at me and Zira. I quickly pushed her away and kicked the Eraser square in the snout, I caught sight of his blinded left eye. "Where to Max?" He sneered. I recognized his voice, it sounded like Jeb's only a little deeper. Then the puzzle came together the brown fur, the blinded left eye, the voice recognition. This thing, this Eraser…was Jeb!

I stood frozen in shock, but Jeb was dead…wasn't he? While I was stunned he attacked, I snapped back into reality just at the right moment. I did a round-house kick which caused him to slide back, I punched him in the good eye then grabbed Zira. "Come on!" I shouted dragging her. Then Jed swished back in front of the door, he laughed maniacally and lifted his clawed hand up to strike us.

His eyes snapped open wider, then they closed and he fell to the floor. Fang stood at the other side of the door, he dropped his foot and smirked at Jeb.

"Fang!" I shouted happily.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting on the other side of the hall." He announced.

"Yeah, let's go before he wakes up." I said looking at his motionless body.

Fang nodded and we raced out of the room, we got to the doors. Zira suddenly fell onto the floor when we got them open, "Mommy!" Angel yelled running to her. Gazzy followed her, I got on my knees behind them. The three of us looked into her wide eyes, she wiped Angel's tears.

"Don't cry honey, everything will be fine." She cooed weakly, she turned to Gazzy. "Be a big boy and take care of your little sister."

"Zira what are you talking about, we're getting you out of here now get up." I said encouragely as I pulled one her arm.

"Max, Fang, take care of them for me..." She whispered as her eyes shut.

Her arm dropped on its own, Zira had died. I dropped to my knees and held both sobbing kids, I felt tears fill in my eyes too. Then a loud thud appeared and Jeb came charging in, he charged right at me and the kids. I had no time to retreat or fight, because he was already a foot away from me. I braced myself to feel pain as I shielded the kids, then I heard an 'gah!'

When I looked up I gasped in horror, Fang was standing in front of us. Blood dripped onto the floor, then I saw his wound. Jeb had used his extremely long Eraser claws, to puncture Fang's heart. "Fang!" I screamed. He was thrown against the wall, clenching his heart wound. I ran over to him, Gazzy suddenly shot up, he reached into his jacket pocket and threw something towards Jeb. "Duck and Cover!" He called before the devise hit Jeb. Then I realized Gazzy had thrown a bomb, I quickly shielded Fang. I had my back facing the explosion, I pushed Fang's head into my chest and held him. _**BOOM! **_My ears were popping from being so close to the explosion, the hallway was nearly cast as ruble. Half the hall was blown up, sad thing was that Jeb's body wasn't laying anywhere. Gazzy and Angel pushed a chunk of ruble off of them, Nudge and Iggy did the same.

I looked down at Fang to make sure he wasn't harmed, he had blood coating his shirt and was breathing rapidly. "Fang open your eyes, say something." I said in a broken voice. His eyes weakly opened, he rose a trembling hand and brushed my cheek.

"You should…get out of here….they'll come…" He gasped.

"We aren't leaving you here, I'm not leaving you here!" I protested.

"I'm not going…to make it…Max…just go…" He gasped even weaker, his eyes began to close.

"Fang don't die! What happened to the promise you made! You promised you wouldn't die on me, you stupid jerk! Don't die, don't leave me!" I sobbed.

"Max…I…love…you…" He breathed.

He inched his lips towards mine, he was an inch away when his head dropped. He fell to the ground, he died…right in front of me. I dropped my head onto his chest, then I thought about CPR. Maybe I could bring him back, like he brought me back. I blew air into his mouth, I pumped his chest…nothing happened. He was gone…my boyfriend…my love…was dead. Footsteps and alarms filled the damaged hall, Iggy came over and dragged me away from Fang's motionless body.

"No I'm not leaving him!" I cried.

"Max…he's gone…there's nothing we can do for him now." Iggy said in a saddened voice.

I struggled but Iggy dragged me out and into the air, I looked up and saw that everyone had wings. I took one last look at Fang's lifeless body, tears spilled out of my eyes. "FANG!" I cried in a mournful voice.


	40. Chapter 40

Iggy and the others came to our E shaped house, I wondered how Iggy was able to get here with his eyes covered over. I took the bandage's off his eyes and saw they looked the same as usual, the others stayed downstairs while I went up to my room. I stopped and looked at the room that so many memories of Fang was filled with, I felt tears pour out of my eyes like a waterfall. Fang was really gone, I'd never get to see him again. I jumped onto the bed and cried into the pillows, which were scented with Fang's odor. I chocked and wheezed, having a break down. I gipped my hair and dropped my head onto my knees, why had I hesitated?

Because of me and my stupid worries, I'd never have Fang's kids. I'd often daydreamed or dreamt of our little family, Fang cradling one of the kids when they'd be sad or hurt themselves. The two of us getting them settled down and off to bed, even Fang having to get up in the middle of the night to get one of the babies to stop crying. I cried even more, thinking of him. I felt so alone now…now that Fang was dead…now that he was gone. I laid down onto the bed and gripped one of the pillows, crying myself to sleep.

Iggy's P.O.V

I wandered around the house, I had no idea what those people did to my eyes. Nothing was wrong, I could see fine. I comforted Angel while she cried, it must have been excruciatingly painful to see her mother die right before her eyes. I couldn't even imagine how Max was feeling, she disappeared into her room not saying a single thing. Everyone was really down, including myself, I grabbed the remote and tried to find something everyone could watch to get their minds off the current events. I heard screaming come from upstairs, it was coming from Max's room. I leaped off the couch and ran upstairs, with Nudge and the kids following close behind.

"Fang! Fang!" Max sobbed. She was thrashing around on the bed, tears streaking her sorrowful face. We tried waking her up, but it just made her cry even more. I knew she was dreaming about Fang's death, I didn't see it happen. But I'm kinda glad I didn't. I tried to think of a way to calm her down; I wiped her tears then rested my hand against her cheek like I'd seen Fang do.

"Fang...come back...don't die." She sobbed.

"Fang is alright Max, he's right here." I lied.

"Fang..." She chocked.

Her eyes began to open; I quickly shuffled everyone out of the room. I stood outside the door; I twisted the knob and walked back in. Max was turned on her side, crying into a pillow. I walked over to the side of the bed, I sat near her. "Max?" I asked. She sniffled and peered up at me, a pang in my heart appeared when I saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

Max was just like Fang to me, even though I haven't known her for as long as him. It was like Max was my sister, and Fang was my dead brother. I know she was more broken than any of us, even more than Angel and Gazzy. I know the love they had was special, more special than any I'd ever seen.

"I'm fine Iggy; you don't have to worry about me." She said wiping her tears.

"Max, I know what you're going through...you just have to be strong." I told her.

"What's wrong with you?!" She demanded. "You sound like you don't even care that F- he died, you don't know what I'm going through!"

"Max calm down, I know you and Fang had something really special. But nothing is going to bring him back; nothing is going to change what happened." I said.

"I'm such an idiot..." She sobbed falling onto the pillows.

Normally I'd joke around and say 'yeah you are'. But right now I had to be serious; I put my hand on her arm and patted it. Trying my best to comfort her, I know why she had said she was an idiot. I stood and walk to the door, "get better soon okay?" I asked before leaving.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

After Iggy left I tried to keep myself under control, I felt so stupid for being just plain stupid. (1) Fang and I would never get married (2) we would never have kids (3) I would never get to kiss Fang again (4) I'd never get to make love with him again (5) I'd never get to see Fang, ever again. I jumped out of bed; I stomped over to the window and sling it open. I snapped out my wings and flew off; I soared higher and higher into the night sky.

I landed in a bundle of trees; I folded my wings in and walked for a few yards. I stopped at a large tree; it was blocked off by a small stream. I climbed the free and rested on one of the branches, I came here a lot when I was little. Back when I still lived with Jeb, I ran away a few times and came here. I looked over at a pile of rocks that sat in a ring near the stream; I flew out of the tree and landed onto the grass. I walked over to the rock pile; I grabbed one of the round smooth rocks and a thin sharp one.

I carved Fang into the rock, and then I placed it back in the center of the rocks. I picked some flowers and filled them in around the rocks, making a small colorful grave. Even though we couldn't bring Fang's body, I made the small grave anyway. I sat in front of it and kept my eyes locked on the name, and then I thought about all the things Fang and I had been through and done together. "I'm sorry Fang..." I said to the grave. "I'm sorry that I said we were moving too fast, I'm sorry we fought about stupid things, I'm sorry I made you angry, sad, and worried...I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from getting killed."

Nearly two weeks had gone by since Fang's death, Iggy had left and gone back home to Ella. Nudge went with him, leaving me with Angel and Gazzy. I loved them both to death; they were the sweetest pair of kids ever. They seemed back to normal after seeing their mother die, but I was nowhere near where they were. I wanted so bad to just cry my eyes out, Fang was constantly on my mind.

"So, why don't I take you guys shopping? Since you guys will be living here, you'll need some clothes." I announced.

"Yay shopping!" Angel cheered.

"Sound good." Gazzy agreed with a smile.

I rallied up their plates and put them in the sink, we proceeded out the door and into the air. The kids were still not use to flying, so I helped them out and taught them how to fly better. They caught on quickly, and then I felt a pang in my heart. The kids Fang and I would have had would have had wings too. I imagined the two of us flying side-by-side, helping our kids flap their little wings.

"Max?" Angel chimed next to me.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked looking over at her.

"I'm sorry Fang died, and that sorry you're so sad." She said meekly.

"It's alright Angel, you don't need to apologize." I said half brokenly.

"Flying is so awesome!" Gazzy shouted doing a corkscrew.

Angel and I both laughed, "Land in those trees." I called. They nodded and flew behind me; we all landed then tucked our wings in and emerged from the trees. Angel took my hand while Gazzy walked next to me, we passed by some stores. I went into a clothing store, deciding to get them clothes first. As we went to enter the store I froze, I saw Fang on the other side of the street. My heart stopped and I dashed towards him, then a car drove by and he disappeared.

It was only an illusion, Fang wasn't really there...he was still dead. I shook my head in sadness; I turned and walked into the store. I saw Angel and Gazzy looking through the clothes; thankfully the boy's section was right next to the girls. Angel picked out a few dresses, and a cute little outfit. It was a white shirt with pink sleeves and buttons; the shorts were tan and came down mid-thigh. Gazzy picked out a red t-shirt with a cameo shirt over it, a pair of dark green shorts, and a pair of sneakers. He also picked out a pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee, and a res hoodie with a star on the front.

"Where else you guys wanna go?" I asked.

"Can we go to a toy store?" Angel asked.

"Sure, then maybe we can grab some ice cream?" I replied.

"Max you're the greatest!" She cheered hugging me.

Gazzy joined in too, we had our own little group hug then paid for the clothes. We left the store and went two stores down; as we walked I saw another Fang illusion. I knew my mind was playing tricks on me, Fang was never coming back. We got into the toy store and wandered around; Angel suddenly pulled away and ran off. She came back holding a little white angel bear, it had on a pink dress, a halo over its head, and a pair of white wings.

"Can I get this please?" She asked.

"Sure can." I smiled at her.

Her little face lit up and she hugged me again, I looked over at Gazzy and noticed he hadn't grabbed anything.

"Gazzy aren't you getting anything?" I asked.

"Na, I don't play with toys anymore." He replied with a grin.

"They have some comic books, why don't you go grab some?" I offered.

"How many can I get?" He wondered.

"Hmm..." I said thinking. "Five sound good?"

He grinned even wider and raced off; he came back and tucked the comics under his arm. We proceeded to the checkout line; I saw that we were running low on money. If Angel and Gazzy were going to be staying at the house, then I'd need to get a job so we'd have money for food. After buying Angel's bear and Gazzy's comics, we had fifty dollars left. We then went into the ice cream shop; Angel got a vanilla scoop with chocolate sprinkles while Gazzy got a chocolate scoop with gummy bears on it. I didn't get anything, just for the sake of saving us money. I glanced out the window, I saw a few people pass by the window along with some cars. Then…I saw Fang. I knew it was an illusion, because a car passed by and he disappeared. The kids finished their ice cream so we shuffled out, we walked into some trees and took off into the sky. We landed at the house and went inside, I called Iggy, both to apologize for what I'd said to him, and to ask if he could come watch Gazzy and Angel.

"Why do you need me to watch them, what are you up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Running low on money, so I'm gonna go look for a job I guess." I answered.

"Max you should take it easy, don't worry about getting a job. I can make some food and bring it over if you guys need it, just take it easy for a while okay?" He said.

"I can't stop what I'm doing Iggy, not when I've got two kids to take care over!" I snapped. "Not to mention Fang is gone…so I'm all alone on this one."

Angel and Gazzy seemed shocked, I felt my throat tighten and my voice break just saying his name. Silence filled the room, and the phone.

"Max you aren't alone on this one, Ella, Nudge, and I have your back. We'll always have your back, and besides…Fang told me to look out for you." Iggy muttered, breaking the silence.

"What…when was that?" I asked intrigued.

"At homecoming, when he went and played with the band, he told me to keep an eye on you till he was done. I knew he also meant it deeper than just at that moment, his eyes were saying 'if I'm not around keep Max safe, protect her with your life.'" He explained.

My throat tightened up even more, "Gotta go Ig." I said in a cracking voice.

I hung up the phone before he had a chance to say anything else; I bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once I got into our room I slammed the door and fell onto the bed, I buried my head into the pillows and cried. I missed Fang so much; it hurt so much living without him. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, I couldn't even thing without him appearing in my mind. I thought back to what Fang said back in the cabin, when he said he'd end his own life just so he could be with me if I died. Maybe that's what I should do; kill myself so that I could be with Fang. I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, once I got inside I looked for something sharp. Nothing came into sight; I walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. I grabbed the knob and pulled my hand back when I saw the knob move.

"Max?" Angel asked opening the door.

"Hey sweetie, what is it?" I replied letting her into the room.

"Please don't be so sad." She said locking onto me.

I put my arms around her small form, "I'm not sad Angel." I lied.

"I can block out the thoughts for you, the thoughts of Fang I mean." She said pulling away.

"What do you mean Angel?" I wondered.

"At that place where we got our wings, after they put that stuff in us I got the ability to hear other people's thoughts. I can block out the thoughts of Fang temporarily, so that way you won't be so sad." She explained.

"I'll be fine Angel, it'll just take some time for me to get used to doing things without Fang around." I told her, also improvising with things in my mind so she wouldn't know I was thinking of suicide.

"Are you sure Max?" She asked.

"Positive, it's getting late, why don't you and Gazzy get settled down for bed?" I suggested picking her up.

"Okay." She yawned.

"Gazzy, bedtime little man!" I called walking into the guest room.

Gazzy came upstairs looking tired too, he and Angel changed into some pajamas then crawled into bed. I tucked them in and walked to the door; Angel stopped me and asked if I could read them bedtime story. I read them a book off the shelf, they soon fell asleep. I closed the book and put it away, I left the room and went to make sure all the doors were locked. I went back upstairs and into my room, I did my bed time routine solo. I put on one of Fang's shirts, just to help me fall asleep. I was so use to having Fang next to me while I slept, the last two weeks I hadn't been able to sleep comfortably. I cried myself to sleep each night, only to wake up from the nightmare of seeing Fang die. I closed my eye, already know that I would have the same nightmare tonight.


	41. Chapter 41

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Morning broke the night; I opened my eyes and found that my cheeks were damp from crying. I had that same nightmare again, for the millionth time now. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of convers. I was planning on going back to the tree, and to Fang's grave. I'd thought about taking Angel up on her offer, maybe temporary Fangnesia would be good. I waited downstairs for Iggy to come over, I'd asked him to watch Angel and Gazzy for me while I was out. I thought about a job, since Fang and his magical-money-pants were not here I wouldn't have enough money to keep the kids fed. I got downstairs and went into the kitchen; a knock at the door signaled me that Iggy was here.

"Hey Ig." I greeted letting him in.

"Hey Max, are Angel and Gazzy up yet?" He wondered.

"Nope, you wanna go wake'em? I'm about to head out." I answered walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Walk in the woods."

"I'm gonna go get'em, why don't you wait and leave after you get some breakfast?" He recommended.

"I'll be fine Iggy; I'll be back by lunch time." I smiled as I walked out.

I decided to walk there rather than fly, I was still sad but I tried to be strong and not cry. I actually enjoyed walking through the forest, although I really wanted Fang to be with me. I wanted to see the light in his eyes when he was around me, I wanted to see that smile he only gave me, and I wanted to hear him stifling his laughter. I felt tears well up in my eyes just thinking about him, I shook my head and refused to shed tears. I reached the area I had come to before, the sun shined through the trees, the water shimmered, the grass swayed with the wind. If Fang were here with me, it would have been paradise.

I walked over to the grave I had made for Fang, some leaves covered his name and some rocks around it. I got on my knees and wiped the leaves away, I smiled down at the name of the person I loved. I stayed at my little paradise till it was time for lunch, as I walked back I stopped and looked at the waterfall. I looked at the ledge were Fang and I had once had sex, that was after I broke up with him. I remembered the hurt look on his face, how he looked like his heart had shattered into pieces.

I'd felt so depressed for the past two weeks, I cried each night when I saw Fang wasn't in our room. I had to cover up the painting of our wings, just looking at Fang's raven wing just made the depression worse. Angel hasn't confronted me about my suicide plan, so I guess I was doing a good job of mind improvising. I got into the house and went into the kitchen; Iggy was standing over the stove. Looking so much like Fang from the back, I found my eyes watering again.

_"I can't take it anymore…"_I thought. I acted normal, trying not to show how upset I truly was. Iggy fixed me a plate then set it down in front of me, I stared at the food. I wasn't in the mood to eat, but I ate anyway.

"How have you been doing Max?" Iggy asked.

"I've been doing fine I guess." I sighed in response.

"You sound like you haven't gotten enough sleep." He commented.

"I guess so." I laughed. The past few nights I've actually had to crawl into bed with Angel and Gazzy, just because of how broken I was by sleeping alone. I finished my lunch and put the dish in the sink, and then I remembered Fang and I almost having sex in the kitchen. Tears seeped out of my eyes and I cried, my shoulders shook and looked down into the sink.

"Max calm down it's alright." Iggy said rubbing my back comfortably.

"I can't take it anymore..." I muttered.

"What?" Iggy asked unable to hear me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed running towards the butcher block.

I pulled one of the knifes out and held it up to my neck, preparing to end my life to be with Fang.

"Max what the hell are you doing stop?!" Iggy shouted taking my arm away.

"I can't take it anymore..." I sobbed sinking to the floor. "It's too painful without him...I miss him so freaking much and it hurts. It hurts know he isn't ever, ever coming back..."

"Max suicide isn't the answer; Fang wouldn't want you to do that... He'd want you to live." Iggy said kneeling next to me.

"I feel like I'm going to break...I can't bear not seeing him anymore..." I sobbed.

Iggy put his arms around me and threw the knife from my hand, I chocked and hiccupped. Wanting to see Fang, I wanted him to be here so bad... I wanted him to be alive. I pushed Iggy away and bolted out of the house, I snapped my wings out and flew into the sky...it was starting to rain. I landed into town and just wandered around; I was so broken, hurt, and depressed. I sat on a bench and let the rain fall onto me; after I cried for a while I walked around. Then I stopped when I heard music playing, it was coming from a music store across the street from me. I read the screen the song was playing from, it was "Lucy" by Skillet.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name _

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

I thought about how that happened with me at Fang's grave, I walked over to the music store in a daze. I sat on the bench; I curled up and held myself as I listened to the sad song.

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

"Fang…" I muttered in a broken sob. The song reminded me so much of him, I found myself crying harder. I was glad it was raining, because then no one could see the tears I was crying.

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

Just listening to the song made me want to hold Fang and never let him go, I wanted to see him so bad. I wish I had known that was the last time I would have seen Fang…alive, because I would have held him and never let go. I wanted desperately to see _my_ little piece of haven; I wanted to see him gaze at me with his raven dark eyes.

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms _

_I never wanted anything so bad_

I wanted to be in Fang's arms so badly; I wanted to hear his heartbeat in my ear as I laid my head against his warm chest. I to hear him whisper 'I love you' and hold me tighter to him, I wanted to feel his lips against mine, but most of all I wanted Fang.

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

I cried so hard at that verse, Fang had always said he'd never leave me… how we'd never part ways. Not until we both died. I had once dreamt that we had both died together, but it was from natural causes. It hut so much leaving Fang, it hurt so bad not being with him. That I had almost wished I'd never met him.

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

I pulled out my phone and stared at the screen, tears fell onto the picture of Fang. He had a bright smile on his face; I had taken the it when we were out walking one day. He didn't know I had secretly caught him smiling; I smiled thinking back to that heavenly day.

Here we are, now you're in my arms

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_I've got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

I added the song onto my phone; I got up from the bench and wandered. I listened to the song over and over again, thinking of Fang each time. I mourned in my own little way as I listened to the song, then I saw a shadow disappear into an alley way. It looked like Fang; I discarded it and assumed it was another trick my mind was playing on me. Then I saw a blur of brown come at me.

* * *

**_A.N. DUNN DUNN DUNN!_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A.N You guys hate me now...I'm sorry i killed Fang! And one thing, in the last chapter i used the song Lucy by skillet. Well stupid little me forgot to put a disclaimer, so yeah i don't own that song. **_

No one's P.O.V

The wind whistled through the broken hall of the foam colored building, the body of the fish experiment lay with the scattered rubble. Not too far from her body, was an outline of the bird-boy's body. Blood coated the area where his body had once laid, a line of stretch marks left on the ground from where he was dragged. A blood trail followed it, hinting that he still had life. It had been two weeks since his death, no one was aware that he was actually alive. He had been gone for two weeks, gone away from the woman he loved. He had to find her; if not there was no telling what his death would cause to her. The bird-boy spread his broken wings; he tried to lift himself into the air. But to no avail. He was grounded, grounded with a pair of broken black wings. He cursed himself, knowing the only way to find his love. Was by foot.

* * *

/\/\ax's P.O.V

The brown blur appeared to me as Jeb, I was surprised he was in Eraser form in a human populated area. I jumped back before his three inch claws managed to hit me, I was so not in the mood for this. I looked around and saw that the people had mysteriously disappeared, like in an old western movie when the two cowboys were about to have a show down. I was left to fight my stepdad, though he wasn't even that to me. He was just some stranger I had to live with, back when he was actually nice I did consider him as my dad. He snarled at me then grinned evilly, oh boy what's got him happy?

"What the hell are you doing here Jeb?" I demanded, thankfully in a strong stone voice.

"To kill you of course." He sneered.

"Really, guess you'd be doing me a favor then." I said smugly.

He flexed his hand then came at me again; I kicked him in the side then punched both his eyes. He howled in pain and brought his claws down, nearly catching my arm. I dropped down and rolled behind him, I shot up and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell snout first to the cement road, "for someone who came to kill me, you're pretty easy to attack." I sneered. Before he would regain consciousness I ran towards one of the alley ways, I ran down it and turned the corner. It led to another part of town; I stood in the deserted street and looked around. Where the hell was everybody?

Fang's P.O.V

I wandered the shadows of town; I had to find my way back to the house. Back to Max. Nothing came into recognition, just where the hell was I? It was raining, and I was weak. I held my heart, where I was stabbed. I stopped at an alley way, trying to breath. I gazed at the wet street, and then I saw a girl. She was standing alone in the rain; her head dropped bidding her sorrow. Blond hair hid her face from my view; I already knew who it was. Max.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I couldn't go anywhere without seeing Fang, I'd already seen what I thought was him more than ten times today. Since that night, I hadn't gotten any sleep, I hadn't eaten anything. All I did was cry; I sat alone in our room and cried my eyes out. Fang was consisting on my mind, he never left it. I dropped to my knees on the wet street; I gripped my arms and sobbed harder. My heart ached so bad I had to hold it, Fang's death flashed through my mind. I saw a light come at me, I saw a car speed by. I jumped over to the sidewalk, I looked ahead of me. There stood Fang, I shot up and went to hug him. He disappeared, he was only an illusion. I grew more broken, I ran ahead tears bursting out of my eyes.

As I ran illusions of Fang appeared all around me, I ran through the nearly deserted sidewalk. I came to an alley way, I walked inside and leaned against the wall. My throat tightened more as tears spilled out, and then I sniffed and hiccupped. "Max?" A voice asked. I spun around and saw a dark figure at the end of the alley. The voice was male, the man walk/limped towards me. His right hand traced the brick wall, helping support him as he walked. When he got closer, I saw that it was Fang. No...it must have been another illusion.

Fang's P.O.V

"Max?" I asked. I walked towards her, having to use the wall for support. Her eyes widened in either shock or surprise, I couldn't tell. When I got closer she backed away, she dropped her head into her hands. "Why do I keep seeing these stupid illusions?" She asked in a sob. I stopped in my tracks, illusion? I saw a shadowy brown figure appear behind her, 'Max!' I was about to shout. She shot up and kicked the Eraser in the face, and then she leaped over his body and flew into the air. I couldn't fly because of my wings, so I did my best to follow her on foot. After painfully running for about several miles, she finally landed. But it wasn't at the house. She landed in some trees, and then she tucked her wings in and started walking through the trees.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I landed near my little paradise-ish area; I walked through the trees not wanting to fly there. I felt like someone was watching me, I looked around but didn't see anyone. I just sighed and walked on, faintly hearing the sound of footsteps. I assumed they were mine, because they stopped and continued the same time I did. I got to the area and stopped to gaze at it, I looked over at Fang's grave. Leaves again covered the grave, I wiped them away then I flew to the tallest branch in the tree. I pulled out my phone and played the song Lucy, I wanted to go to sleep. So that I could dream about Fang, since it was my only way of seeing him while being alive. I closed my eyes and listened to the music play; I rested my head against the tree and was hoping to fall asleep. I smiled and cried, Fang filled the darkness of my closed eyes. "Fang… I miss you so much." I sobbed as I fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I opened my eyes and found that I was in our bedroom back at home; I walked out of our bedroom and went downstairs. I was alone in the house, but when I got into the kitchen I saw a pan sitting on the stove. I walked over and saw that it had a pancake sitting in its center, and then I heard a thud from upstairs. I walked back up; the thud came from the empty room that Fang and I were going to use as the baby room. I opened the door and saw two little toddlers sitting in the middle of the room. One of them was a boy and the other a girl, their faces lit up when they saw me. "Mommy!" They both cheered running over to me. The both wrapped their small arms around my legs, mommy?_

"_Morning Max." A deep, familiar voice greeted. I turned around and saw Fang standing behind me, my heart swelled with happiness that I thought it would burst. Fang grind at me then picked up the little girl, "come here you." He laughed lifting her over his head and putting her on his shoulders. I continued to gaze at him with confusion, wasn't Fang dead? He looked at me with slight worry, and then I felt the little boy tug on my jeans. I looked down at him to see what he needed; he lifted his arms up requesting to be held. I smiled and lifted him into my arms, he giggled and a wide smile stretched his little face. _

"_Let go eat breakfast." Fang said walking out of the room. I followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen; he set the little dark haired girl down into one of the chairs. She had Fang's color hair, big brown eyes, and his olive tone skin. The little boy had my blond hair with Fang's dark color tipping his hair; he had Fang's deep dark brown eyes, and tan skin like mine. He smiled up at me and laughed; I laughed back then set him down in the chair next to his sister. I walked over to Fang, who was flipping the pancake onto a plate. He turned and gave me one of his rare happy smiles, and then he wrapped me up in his arms. _

"_I missed you." I whispered holding him tightly._

"_What are you talking about, I haven't gone anywhere." He whispered back._

_He cupped my chin into his long fingers, then he pulled me towards him. His lips met mine, it was the best feeling ever._

_End of Dream_

I opened my eyes and looked around; I was back in the tree. It was just a dream, I wished it wasn't though. I looked up into the sky and saw that the rain had nearly ceased falling, and then something made me look down at the base of the tree. I saw a very familiar dark haired head appear; I spread my wings out and flew to the base of the tree. I saw what I hoped was Fang sitting at the base of the tree; I was still assuming it was just an illusion. I approached the 'Fang look alike' then I saw him breath, his bandaged up chest moved in tone to his breathing. Then his eyes opened and he looked up at me, "Max?" He asked. I put two hands over my mouth and took a step back, was this really Fang? Then he weakly rose up and walked towards me, his hand caressed my cheek causing me to look into his eyes. I reached my hand out and touched his cheek, he didn't disappear this time. It was really Fang!

"Oh my god Fang!" I cheered throwing my arms around his neck.

"Happy to see me huh?" He asked putting his arms around me.

"I missed you so much, I thought you were really dead." I sobbed against his neck.

"Don't cry Max, it's okay, everything's okay." He assured softly.

I placed my hands on both sides of his face and smashed my lips against his, I held him so close it looked like I was trying to push him into me.

"How are you here, I thought you were stabbed in the heart?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Turns out he missed by a centimeter." He answered.

"You have to explain everything, let's go and tell the others your alive." I said pulling on his arm.

"Wait Max, what's that?" He asked looking at the grave I had made him.

"When uh...when you died. I made a grave...since I knew we couldn't get your body out of that place." I replied.

"Oh, I see." He murmured. "Let me rest here, it took a lot out of me having to run after you."

"So that was you I saw in town, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you." I apologized.

"it's alright." He said back.

More tears spilled of my eyes but these were tears of happiness, not tears of sorrow. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I was so damn happy he was alive. Fang wrapped his arms lovingly around me, he pressed his lips firmly against my forehead. "You have no idea how much I missed you." I told him. He just nodded and rested his head against mine, he leaned against the tree and ran his hand up and down my back.

"I missed you too Max, you were the first thing I thought of when I woke up." He told me.

"How badly hurt are you?" I asked looking at his chest.

"I'll be out of fighting condition for a while, but otherwise I'm fine." He answered pushing me against his chest.

"We should get home before the rain gets heavier, your bandages will get all messy." I suggested.

"Yeah...let's go home, Max." He said giving me a kiss.

I kissed him back and locked my arms around his neck, we remained that way till Fang winced from his wound. "I'll help you walk home." I told him as I stood. I reached my hand down signaling for him to take it, he locked his hand in mine then he jerked himself up. He winced and held his heart, "Fang?!" I asked in worried. He gave me a reassuring smirk, he put his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his lower back and had my hand resting on his hip. I saw that his wings were bandaged too, the black feathers seeped through the white bandages. I felt so happy now that he was alive, that he was with me. Half way to the house Fang started hissing in pain, I looked over and saw red blood swarm around his wound.

"Fang, oh my god what happened?!" I shouted looking at him.

"The stitches for the wound opened, I'll be fine." He replied pressing his hand against the wound.

"We have to get you home then, I don't want you to bleed to death!" I said worried.

"How far is the house from here?" He asked.

"Not too far, I'll fly us there." I responded.

I spread my wings and flew towards the house, it was only a few yards away. I landed at the door and tucked my wings in, "Iggy! Need help!" I shouted upon entering. Iggy and the kids came running out, all of them jaw dropped at Fang. We all would have had a group hug but Fang's bleeding got worse, I laid him down onto the couch. Iggy was in the kitchen and came into the living room with a bowl of water and a rag, he asked if there was anything he could do but I told him I had the situation under control. I told Iggy to go up into the laundry room and get the sowing kit, he said ok and went to get it. I cleaned out Fang's wound and looked into his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I guess I looked the same way, but I knew that tonight I would sleep better.

"Do you need anything, like something to drink?" I wondered.

"No, I'm fine Max." He replied.

"Here ya go Max." Iggy said handing me the sowing kit.

"Thanks Iggy." I thanked him, then I looked down at Fang. "Uh Iggy… would you mind taking Gazzy and Angel somewhere…I want to talk with Fang… in privet."

"Sure thing Max." He said patting me on the head. "Gazzy, Angel, let's go!"

They came into the living room and followed Iggy out the door, they said goodbye to both me and Fang. I said goodbye back to them and saw the door close, I turned back to Fang and saw him close his eyes and breath in and out. I felt his forehead, he didn't feel fever-ish. I ran my hand through his black bangs, I found myself crying again. A tear drop rolled down my cheek and onto this face, his eyes opened and he wiped my tears away. I laid his hand back onto the couch and started to re-stitch his wound, I went over the old traces of stitches. Once his wound was fully closed I gazed into his face, I sobbed again and dropped my head onto his chest.

Fang's P.O.V

Max's blond head dropped onto my chest, I felt somewhat responsible for making her cry. I sat up and held her in my arms, she was crying furiously. "Shh, Shh." I said soothingly trying to get her under control. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, drenching my bare chest with her tears. I was so glad to have her back, I was so glad to be by her side again. It hurt me though, all she's done since she'd got me back was cry. I didn't know if they were tears of happiness or sorrow, they were just tears.

"I couldn't take it… being without you was hell. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't even think without you. I cried every, single, night because you weren't with me. I even tried to kill myself because I missed you so much, I knew the only way I could be with you was to kill myself." She sobbed.

"You what?!" I asked shocked.

She was silent for a minute, "I remembered what you said back in the cabin, when you said that if I died you'd probably end your own life just to be with me." She paused and tilted her head to peered up at me with one eyes. "I was going to do the same thing."

She buried her head back into my chest and held me, I winced but tried to let it not bother me. "After I woke up, I had temporary amnesia. Brigid patched up my wound, but I had no clue who she was. She explained what had happened to me, none of it made any sense. Something in my head told me, 'find Max, you have to find Max'. I remember asking who Max was, then I remembered a certain blond haired someone. After I got my memory back I searched for days trying to remember how to get back to the house, how to get back to you." I explained looking down at her. She looked up at me and smiled, she looked pretty banged up. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyes were red and supper puffy from over crying, her lips were chapped from drying her breath out, and lastly her figure. She was really thin, I mean thinner than usual. I knew since we had wings that we had to eat a lot of food, it looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a long time. I sat her up and lifted her shirt, I gasped in shock. Her rib cage was slightly visible, her stomach was pushed in deeper. I took my hand and ran it over her reviled skin, I felt my hand bump over the bones. I pulled my hand back and dropped her shirt, "When was the last time you ate anything?" I asked her. Her face went blank, if she had to think then it wasn't good.

"I had breakfast this morning, but that was the only time I'd eaten in two weeks." She answered meekly.

"You idiot, why have you been starving yourself?!" I demanded.

"I told you Fang…I haven't been able to do anything without you. If I closed my eyes I saw you, even if I looked at some random person they seemed to morph into you." She sobbed.

"You shouldn't do that Max, it's not healthy to starve yourself." I said more quietly.

"I know." She choked on her tears. "I've just been so depressed since you've been gone…"

"Listen, I want you, right now. To go into the kitchen and get something to eat, I don't ever want to see your stomach or any part of you that skinny ever again. Got it?" I ordered protectively.

"Okay Fang." She said getting up.

She left and went into the kitchen, I tried to see if she was doing what I was saying. I caught a glimpse of her, she was eating at the table eating some of what I assumed to be Iggy's food. I never knew she was that attached to me, I never imagined that she would go to nearly killing herself just so she could be with me. Max came back into the living room, her eyes were glossy. She looked like she was going to cry again, she sat in the chair in front of the couch and stared at my wound. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, she looked at me with too many emotions for me to list.

"Can you move at all?" She asked.

"I shouldn't, the stitches might come undone again." I answered.

"You should go to sleep, I'll keep an eye on your wound." She suggested.

"Hey you need some sleep too, why don't you put the chair up and come lay with me?" I requested.

"Okay." She replied nodding her head.

She put away the chair then laid on the couch next to me, she curled herself into my side and laid her head on my chest. I put my arm around her, I felt some of her spine poke my arm. It sickened me how thin she was, she'd become so fragile in only two weeks.

"I love you Fang." She whispered in a teary voice.

"I love you too Max, don't cry anymore please." I whispered back, caressing her cheek in my hand.

She nodded, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. I did the same, falling asleep right after she did.

* * *

_**A.N So you guys love me again right?**_


	43. Chapter 43

**_A.N This chapter contains foul-play, read at your own risk. I don't own the song used in the chapter, in fact...someone please explain to me why we have to do disclaimers when the website clearly states 'fan'fiction_**

* * *

~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Fang where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"You'll see, wait till we get there would'cha?" Fang answered taking me into his arms.

He gave me a nuggy and started chuckling, this week has been the best of my entire life. Fang and I had gotten really close since his come back from the death little fiasco, we'd gone out of the house three times a week and went on a date. This time he was taking me to some unknown location, I followed him wondering where we were going. We were out in the woods near the house, we had gotten out of school for the last time today. No more school Whoohoo! It was summer now which was awesome, Iggy had practically moved into the house again. Ella went to collage but she came by and visited him every day, so it was me, Fang, and our little merry band of bird-kids.

"Fang I can't take it anymore, where are we going? When can I take the blindfold off?" I asked him.

"Chill out we're here." He sighed.

He went up behind me and untied the blindfold, he got it off revealing that we were at the waterfall. I looked at him questionably, he laughed at my look then he suddenly grabbed me. He flew into the air and landed on one of the cliff ledges, there was a bag sitting against the rocky wall. He unzipped it and handed me a one piece bathing suit, I then caught onto what he had brought me here to do. I saw him pull out a pair of swimming trunks, they were black of course. He stripped off his clothes then put on the swimming trunks, then he noticed I hadn't changed into my bathing suit yet. He grinned and walked towards me.

"Do I need to help you put that one?" He teased.

"No, I can put it on." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He smirked and moved quickly, he lightly bit down on the part of my tongue that was revealed. Then he pulled me towards him and we had a make-session, I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back and looked at me with a somewhat triumphed look on his face, I laughed at him. Feeling like the happiest person in the world.

"Now, what was it you said to me about having too much clothes on?" He asked.

"That was when we were having sex, we aren't having that right now if you haven't noticed." I replied laughing.

"Oh that can be arranged." He snickered.

He ripped off my shirt and set it aside, then he went for my jeans but I stopped him there. I grabbed the bathing suit and changed into it, it was a grey one piece with uh…well you know how you like take a paint can and chuck the paint at someone? Well that's what the black looks like, then it was also mixed in with some purple-ish pink-ish color. Fang grabbed me by the waist and shot up into the air, he did a corkscrew then dove into the water. We crashed into the water at nearly 100 mph, it was awesome! Then we both surfaced and laughed like crazy, it was good to hear him laugh. I noticed that when it was just me and him, no one else around. He'd smile and laugh a whole lot, it made me feel special because he only did it around me.

He swam over to me and gave me a big hug, he lifted me out of the water causing me to laugh. I felt so much better now that I knew he wasn't dead, I hugged him back and watched him tip over into the water. When we got under I could see him clearly, I swam to a slightly deeper part of the waterfall pool. All and all the water went from four or five feet, to nearly seven feet under water. Fang and I came up for air, when we got up Fang treated water next to me.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" He asked.

"Sure, what game you have in mind?" I answered.

"I was thinking we race." He replied.

"Sounds like fun, what do we get if one of us wins?"

He gave me his dirty minded grin, oh boy…

"If I win I get to do whatever I want to you, and if you win, you get to do whatever you want to me."

"Sounds fair."

"Good, we'll start from the deepest part of the water. Then we'll swim to the shallow end and go to touch that tree over there, and no wings got it?"

"Yep."

We swam over to the deepest part, I put my feet against the rocks. I planned on kicking off so that I could get a head start, he counted to three. Then he shouted three! We both sped off and I saw that we were tied, I sped up a little more to try and get to the tree. There was no way Fang was beating me in this, I inched toward the shallow shoreline. I was going so fast that I scrapped my knees up against the rocks, I hissed and shot out of the water. I rubbed my knees and hoped blood wouldn't draw out, then I heard a _slap!_ I looked up from my knees and saw Fang standing at the tree, his hand placed against the trunk.

"Looks like I win." He said triumphantly.

"No fair, I got hurt." I grumbled rubbing my knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking over to me.

"Yeah just fine, I scrapped my knees on the rocks in the shallow part." I sighed in response.

"Aww, you want me to kiss the booboo and make it better?" He teased talking to me like I was a baby.

"I'll live." I answered straightening my back. "So, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"I'm glad you asked." He chuckled.

He took me into his arms then kissed me, he flew back up to the ledge where we changed back into our old clothes. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He whispered into my ear. I nodded then watched him fly gracefully back to the house, taking the bag with him. He flew in through the window and came back out a minute or so later, this time with a different bag. He flew towards me, flapping his beautiful wings. He landed, picked me up, and then flew off. I wondered where he was taking me, I looked down and saw he was landing towards an open rocky-ish looking area. He had his dirty/sexy grin still on his smug face. He landed and I found that the ground was somehow softer than it looked, it was still hard but not stone hard. It was more like dirt and rock, I honestly have no clue how to describe it.

"Alright, here's my proposition." Fang said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh boy…what is it?" I sighed.

He grinned at me again, I swear that was starting to get annoying. But I couldn't get enough of it. Then Fang came up and wrapped his arms firmly around me, he kissed my lips gently then moved his way down my neck. He kissed all around my face then went back to my lips, god I missed him kissing me. He let go of me then reached into his pocket, he pulled out a familiar little box then dropped to one knee.

"Wanna try this again?" He asked opening the box.

"Yes!" I shouted throwing my arms around his neck.

Fang started laughing, he wrapped me up in his strong arms. I was glad I would get to do all the thing I wanted to do with him, if you didn't understand any of that then please refer to the list in chapter 40. Fang let go of me then ran two fingers against my cheek, I was so glad he was alive and not dead. Fang slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, I'm not crazy about wearing rings, or any type of jewelry for that matter. But this one time, I think I can make an acceptation.

"Let's go tell the others." I said running towards the houses direction.

"Not so fast, hold on a minute." Fang said grabbing my wrist.

"What is it Fang?" I asked looking back at him.

He walked up next to me, then placed his hand on the side of my neck. He tucked his face into my hair, his warm breath causing my skin to tingle. "I haven't gotten to do what I want to you yet." He whispered in a seductive tone. I shivered a bit, I guess I was wrong when I thought him proposing was what he was going to do.

"Then do it already." I challenged smugly.

"Follow me then." He snickered.

I took his hand which was stretched out for me, he led me into some of the trees and walked a little. We stopped at a picnic-ish area, a blanket was laid out, a basket sat in the middle, and a few pillows?

"Why are there pillows here?" I asked Fang.

"Just in case we want to get feisty." He whispered in my ear.

"Haha." I laughed hugging him.

Fang lifted me up and laid me down on one of the medium sized pillows, he dug through the picnic basket and pulled out some sandwiches. He handed one to me and ate one himself, he came over and laid next to me. He put his left arm around me as I laid my head against him chest, I loved being with him.

After we ate our sandwiches Fang got up and went to the picnic basket, he threw a bag at me. I looked at the bag in my lap and saw it was filled with chocolate chip cookies, he came back over and kissed me.

"I love you." I told him.

"Well I'd imagine you do, I love you too Max." He told me.

I smiled and pecked his lips, he laid back down next to me. He reached behind us and turned on a radio that I didn't notice was there, he clicked it on and music played. The song was "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz.

_Hmmmm ..._

Hmmmm ...

Hmmmm ...

Hmmm ...

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

I looked over into Fang's eyes, they were as dark as the night sky. I loved the way they shunned in the sun, and I loved seeing them spark to life when he'd be near me.

_There's so much they hold_

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

"We've come so far Fang." I said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well we've just been through so much since we first met, now we're getting we're having Kids. We've just moved up so far than just being high school kids." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess we have." He grinned.

_I won't give up on us_

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

"I'll never give up on us Max, no matter how many fights we get into, no matter how much we'd hate each other. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will stop me from loving you." He said meaningfully.

"Neither will I Fang, nothing will stop me from loving you. I can't even explain or empathize how much I love you, or how much you mean to me." I confessed.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend

"I love you so much." Fang said turning over so that my back was in the pillows.

"I love you more than anything Fang." I said going up to kiss him.

His lips met mine and we grew more intense, Fang reach up my shirt and tried to pull it off. He managed to get it off then he started massaging my breast with his hands, it felt so good.

_at least we did intend_

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without

the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what

I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

"I'm going to give you all my love Max." Fang whispered moving to kiss me again.

"Me too Fang." I agreed, locking my lips against his.

_I'm still looking up_

Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

"Fang..." I moaned when his lips pressed against my neck. He didn't say anything, he started nipping my neck with his teeth. His hands squeezed lightly on my breast, then he moved his lips down. He wrapped his mouth around my left breast and he began sucking, he lightly bit down on my nipple making it hard.

Fang's P.O.V

Max's head flung back into the pillows as she moaned in ecstasy. I lifted my mouth from her breast and gazed down at her, then I started licking in between her breast. She moaned again, this time louder. I managed to keep her distracted while I reached into the bag, I felt around till my hands felt metal. I pulled out a pair of handcuffs, I silently moved them towards her wrist. I straddled her so that I could put the handcuffs on without her noticing, I locked my lips against hers. As I expected she wrapped her arms around my neck, I grabbed her arms and placed them over her head. I smiled against her lips, though to me it was a smirk of getting my plan into action.

There was a tree close to where Max's wrist were, thankfully the base of the tree was thin. I put the handcuffs around the tree, then I silently clamped them around her wrist. Only was it after they clicked shut did she notice she was handcuffed, I pulled away and smirked at her. She looked up at me then at her wrist, she tugged to try and get the handcuffs loose.

"What are you doing Fang, what's going on, and why am I handcuffed to a tree?" She demanded.

"Remember what I said when we were racing, I won. So I get to do whatever I want to you, remember?" I answered.

"So your handcuffing me to a tree, why?" She asked clearly confused.

I chuckled then bent my head down to her ear, "So I can have fun with you of course." I whispered in her ear.

"But that's no fun, I can't have fun with you if my hands are cuffed." She whined.

"Oh well, more fun for me then." I chuckled letting my hands wander.

"Fang you je-" She paused when she saw me slip my hand into her pants. "Aah, aah." She moaned as I rubbed her clit.

She started moaning and yelping in pleasure, I rubber harder and faster. She started screaming in pleasure, I smashed my lips against her to silence her. Iggy and the others were still at the house, so if they heard Max screaming they might think she was being attacked by something. That something being your truly. I pulled my hand out of her pants and unbuttoned them with my teeth, then I pulled them down slowly using my teeth again. Then I pulled her remaining clothing down, I could already see clearly just how wet she was.

"Your so wet Max, guess I'll have to dry you off." I commented smirking. I lowered my head down and started licking her clit, she moaned and groaned. She arched herself against me, I put my hands on her hips and held her down. I sucked on her clit next, then she went ballistic. While I sucked I played with that little bud thing over her opening, I figured it then lightly squeezed it.

"AAHH!" She screamed in pure pleasure.

"Max quiet, what if the guys hears you?" I asked looking into her face.

"I can't help it…oh my god it feel so good." She moaned.

"Do I need to gag you?" I chuckled going back to where I left off.

"Aah, ahh, aah." She moaned more quietly.

"_I should step it up if she's enjoying it this much._" I told myself.

I sucked and squeezed harder, my hands were playing with her breast while my tongue played with her clit. I soon felt her have her first orgasm, I sucked it down till she finally stopped almost a two minutes later. I licked her dry then looked up to see how she was doing, She was panting but looked as though she could hold cuming a second time. I decided to let her breath, I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her body up. I kissed her stomach and continued to plant kisses all over her body, I reached her lips. I saw the exhausted look on her face, she panted a little harder.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, we just haven't had sexual play time in a long time." She panted.

"Do you want to stop?" I wondered.

"Why are you asking me, you're the one who won the race. You get to do whatever you want to do to me, remember?" She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's just take a little break. I don't want you passing out or anything, you want some water?" I asked getting up.

"Water's fine." She agreed trying to sit up.

I helped her into a sitting position, her hands were still cuffed around the tree. She winced a minute, I checked to make sure the cuffs weren't too tight on her wrist. I opened the bottle of water and placed it over her mouth, she drank some of the water then released it. Spilling some water onto her breast, I watched the water droplet slide down her body till it reached her lower area. Then I got an idea, I put down the water bottle and knelt in front of her.

I put both of my hands on her neck and kissed her lips gently, I stuck out my tongue and followed where the water was. I licked the water dry from her skin, then continued down to her opening. She leaned back against the tree, moaning as I came back up. I buried my head into her perfect chest, Max suddenly pulled on my hair signaling me she had something to say.

"What is it?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"You know that little bud thing?" She replied looking away from me.

"What about it?" I asked going to kiss her neck again.

Her cheeks flushed, and her face turned red. What was she going to ask me that was causing her to blush so hard, I cupped her chin and got her to look at me.

"What about it?" I repeated.

"I uh…I want you to uhm…" He voice trailed off.

"What do you want me to do Max, tell me." I requested lifting her chin up once again.

"I…uhm…I want you to…to uhm…suck on it." She stuttered sheepily.

"All you had to do was ask." I grinned patting her cheek.

"Well it's embarrassing to ask." She blushed looking away.

I grabbed her legs and spread them out so that I could get to her lower area, I looked up at her nervous face. Time to change that. I lowered my head to her opening, just to toy with her I breathed on her clit. She shivered then gasped, I took the bud just above her opening into my mouth. I flicked it and smacked it side to side with my tongue, I heard Max moan so loud it was intoxicating. I then very lightly, placed it in between my teeth I grit my teeth back and forth moving the bud as well. That made Max go crazy, then I started sucking on it as if it were a baby bottle. I suddenly felt something splash against my face, I knew she'd came again. I lapped it up then I moved away from her, I decided she'd been captured long enough.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"You're free to go." Fang announced unlatching the handcuffs.

"man those things hurt, what happened to the furry ones?" I asked rubbing my wrists.

"I'll be sure to get some next time we go shopping." Fang chuckled giving me a kiss.

It was silent for a while.

"Now be sure to stay out of trouble little missy." He teased tapping me on the nose.

"And if I don't?" I smirked.

"Then I may have to teach you another lesson." He sneered playfully.

"I'd like that, this lesson may not be enough to keep me out of trouble." I laughed grabbing my clothes.

Fang voluntarily helped me get dressed, we headed back to the house. Ready to tell the others that we were getting married…


	44. Chapter 44

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"You guys are getting married?!" Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella shouted when we got home.

"Yay! Can I be the flower girl?" Angel added in a cheer.

"Sure you can." I replied smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Max we have to find you a dress! You have to me us do your hair and your make up, oh my gosh this is so excitingly awe-" Nudge and Ella were both cut off by Iggy, who thankfully put his hands over their mouths.

"I'm happy for you guys." He added smiling.

"Hey Ig, kitchen." Fang said making the come-on-this-way gesture with his hand.

Iggy's P.O.V

I followed Fang into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter and glanced at the archway to see if anyone was there. His gaze feel back on me, then he grinned.

"Be my best man?" He asked.

My heart literally stopped.

"Really, you're asking me?" I wondered in surprise.

"Well duh, who else would I pick?" He answered.

"It would be my honor." I said giving off a salute.

Fang nodded then we fist bumped, he motioned to leave but I gave him a quick hug.

Fang's P.O.V

Well...this is kinda awkward. Right before I was about to leave, Iggy out of nowhere hugs me. Rarely ever do guys hug, I mean we'll do chest bumps or quick two second hugs. Iggy hugged me for like a full minute, the most awkward minute of my life. Then he finally released me, we went into the living room.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel were all crowded around Max, looking at her wedding ring. "Hey don't pull my finger off geez." Max laughed tugging her hand back. Ella and Nudge screeched and started jumping up and down. Max saw me and smiled, it was by far the biggest smile she'd given me. I smiled back at her, then she and walk towards the stairs and went up. I heard our bedroom door open, I went to the stairs and stood in the door way.

Max was laying on the bed, she was on her back with her arms over her eyes. I silently entered the room, she was completely unaware of my presents. I laughed quietly to myself, she was so cute.

"What are you doing goofball?" I asked lifting her arms away from her eyes.

"Just thinking." She answered.

"What about?" I asked laying on top of her gently.

"The wedding, I really don't want to do something big and fancy." She sighed.

"Neither do I, we could do a privet wedding. We could invite a few people, friends and stuff." I suggested playing with her blond hair.

"That sounds good, when do you want to have it?" She wondered.

"Whenever you want to have it." I responded as I kissed he cheek.

She smile at me then pecked me on the lips, she put her hands on my chest and pushed me up. She got up and went into the bathroom, she came out a minute or so followed by a toilet flush. She sat back down on the bed, and laid on top of me. She put her arms around me and laid her head on my chest, she looked at me and smiled again. Man she must be really happy, she'd been full of smiles this whole week. Then she giggled, GIGGLED! I've only heard her giggle like once or twice, but that was a long time ago. The giggle she did was coated with pure happiness, god she's so adorable.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I felt like just laying on Fang for the whole day, it felt amazing being wrapped up in his arms. "Do you want to take a nap with me?" I asked holding back a yawn. He nodded then pushed himself back towards the pillows with me in his arms, he held me protectively on top of his chest.

"You make a great pillow Fang." I said nuzzling him.

He laughed and grinned, "Do I now?" He asked.

"Yes you do, if I could I'd lay on you forever." I replied wrapping my arms around him.

"Why can't you, I'm not going anywhere." He assured.

"I know, just go to sleep alright." I smiled.

"Alright, night Maxiepoo." He cooed kissing my forehead.

"Night Fangalicious." I said sleepily as I pecked his lips.

~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~

"Max, Fang wake up guys!" Iggy shouted parading into the room. Fang groggily blinked his eyes a few times, he breathed in and opened his eyes. I sat up and rubbed my right eye an looked over at Iggy, he had a big grin on his face.

"What's up Ig?" I yawned.

"Ella wanted me to ask you guys Ig you wanted to come to Florida with us, Nudge and the kids are coming too." He replied.

"Why go to Florida?" Fang asked half asleep.

"They have really nice beaches this time of season, plus there's a surfing composition coming up." He replied.

"Sounds interesting, it sounds like fun." Fang and I said in usion.

"Awesome, we leave tomorrow!" Iggy cheered parading out of the room.

Once Iggy left Fang fell onto his side, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I leaned over and looked into his face to see if he was really asleep, he showed all signs of sleepness. I got up and silently moved to the closet, I dug out a bag and put it onto the bed. Then I thought about how long we were planning on staying there, and if we were flying or not. I quietly snuck out of the room and went downstairs, where as I suspected, found Iggy on the couch.

"Hey Ig, how long are we going to stay there?" I asked upon entering.

"About a week or two." He replied sipping a soda.

"Flying or driving?" I wondered.

"Hmm…we can do both. Ella and I will take a car and have Nudge and the kids ride with us, you and Fang can fly then we can switch out." He answered.

"Got it." I comprehended going back upstairs.

When I got back into the medium sized room, I didn't see Fang on the bed. The bathroom door was closed and the light seeped from underneath the door, I heard the shower snap on and water pelt the floor. Perfect timing, hehe. I walked over to Fang's laptop, that sat on the black desk, I opened it and immediately saw its dim light appear. I saw the password bar pop up, "Damn…I forgot about the password." I muttered to myself. I thought for a minute to try and crack the code, then a light bulb snapped on. I typed in my name, the screen didn't allow it. Then I typed in 'love Max forever' my accesses was granted, I almost gasped at the screen. On Fang's laptop screen was a picture of me sleeping, my blond hair framed my face which had a peaceful look on it.

I opened the tab on the internet bar and began my search, I have to be honest. It felt weird looking up ways to turn on a guy, but I had to look it up. I had a plan, that plan being to give Fang the best feeling he'd ever felt in his life. I wanted to get back at him for the little "lesson" he'd given me, only I was planning on making it feel a million times better. After typing into the search bar some websites popped up, I clicked on one named "How to turn him on- How to turn on a man- cosmopolitan." **(A.N. This is an actually sight, don't ask why I was looking this stuff up)** I read through the list of 25 sex tips, I was dumbfounded in wondering if these were affective. I decided to write down the good ones, which was the majority of the list. I decided to write them down on the notes app I had on my phone, that way Fang wouldn't see it on a piece of paper laying somewhere. I quickly exited the page after deleting the page from the history list, and clearing the search bar. I filed the page then locked the laptop, right when I got out of the chair Fang came out of the bathroom.

He had a towel around his shoulders, he had on a black tank top that showed off his toned torso and a pair of long black pajama pants. Then Fang raised his eyebrow at the laptop, I looked over to see what was wrong with it. Crap…I left it open. I acted like I didn't touch it, I just stood at in front of the closet and grabbed some clothes. Fang watched as I stuffed it all into the bag, then he raised his eyebrow at me this time. "What are you packing for?" He asked. Although I could clearly tell he that he really meant was "Where are you going, did something happen?" I went back to the closet and tossed him a black bag, he caught it but continued to look at me in confusion.

"We're leaving for Florida tomorrow remember, we have to pack since we're going to be down there for a week or two." I explained.

"Okay, why don't we share a bag instead?" He wondered.

"I don't know if all your stuff can fit in with mine, we don't have any large bags." I lied, there was enough room, I just wanted to hide the stuff I was about to go and buy.

"You okay, you seem kinda jittery?" He asked.

"I'm alright, I'm gonna go to Wal-Mart and pick up some stuff for the trip." I replied heading towards the door.

"Want me to come with you?" He offered, in a suspicious and protective way.

"No I'll be alright, I won't be gone long promise." I said running over and pecking his cheek. "I'll be back soon okay?"

Before he had a chance to answer I was already downstairs and out the door, I quickly unfurled my brown and tan wings. It was late afternoon, maybe around five or something. I pulled out my phone and reread over the list I'd jotted down, I didn't even know if Wal-Mart had what I was looking for. I got to the store and went inside, I grabbed a buggy and a rolled inside. I had no clue where to go, or what to look for. I decided to get the other things we needed, that being food and some drinks. I passed by some large bags and stopped, I felt bad that Fang and I couldn't share a bag together. I grabbed a large black bag and put it into the buggy, just so he'd be happy. I would just have to put my "top secret items" into another bag, speaking of which I had to go and find. I searched the store but didn't find anything, what if I barrowed Fang's handcuffs? Hmm…

He'd notice that they were gone.

I had no idea where he was hiding them.

Plus I didn't want to hurt his wrist like it did when he had me cuffed.

"Oh well…guess I'll have to improvise." I sighed to myself. I proceeded to the checkout line, I went to an open line and purchased everything. I grabbed the seven bags and carried them out with ease, once I got outside I jumped into the air and flew towards home. I was really uneasy about what the list had said, it said that I couldn't let Fang touch me. Luckily it said he couldn't touch me sexually, meaning he couldn't reach up my shirt or anything. The house came in to view a little while later, I saw the light in our bedroom still on. I landed in front of the house and tucked in my 13 foot wings. I got into the house and saw Iggy passed out on the couch, Nudge sleeping on the other couch, and lastly Gazzy and Angel both sleeping on the two seater.

I put all of the groceries into the kitchen and walked back out into the grey living room, I turned off the TV then set the remote down. I picked up Angel first then Gazzy, I managed to carry both kids upstairs and into the guest room without dropping them. After getting them tucked into bed I walked out and passed our room, the door was cracked and the light seeped through. I peeked inside the crack and saw Fang laying on the bed, he had his headphones on and was looking up at the ceiling. He had his hands over his chest and his thumbs tapping each other, that was his international signal for 'I'm thinking.'

I silently entered the room and stood with the door closed, it clicked shut then Fang peeked over at me. He sat up and moved his headphones off his ears so that they were around his neck, he looked over at me as I got lost in thought. I was wondering how this was going to work, Fang could easily lose himself when he gets enticed. I shook the thought then went to the dresser and laid a pair of pajamas on the top of the dark brown dresser, I saw Fang reach for his laptop. He set it onto his lap and opened it, he put his head phones back in and gazed at the screen as he typed. I dug through the drawer looking for a different pair of sweatpants, I grabbed a pair of grey ones and threw the white ones back into the drawer. After I closed it I peeked up to see if Fang was still focused on his laptop, I saw his eyes quickly shoot back to the electronic devise in his hands.

I knew he was looking at my butt, which I had planned on him doing. I'd usually kneel down and dig through the drawers, but this time I stood and leaned over purposely giving him a butt show. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, I threw it over to the laundry basket so Fang had a sideways view of my breast. Then I pulled down my jeans and threw them in the hamper too, I glanced back at Fang as I slipped on the grey sweats. Fang was literally sitting cross-legged at the edge of the bed, gazing at me like I was a candy bar and he was a kid. **(A.N you know how Inuyasha sits? Well that's how Fang is sitting) **I slipped the shirt on next, it was one of Fang's classical black pajama shirts. I could seriously pull it off as a mini-dress, the shirt came down close to mid-thigh so yeah.

"What's up with that look?" I asked walking over and pushing him over.

I laid on his chest and gazed into his eyes, he ran his hands through my hair and smiled.

"You aren't going to eat me or something are you?" I asked pretending to act scared.

"Maybe I should, you look good enough to eat." He replied in a chuckle.

I let out a giggle, I still can't get over how weird that is. Then I got up and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I heard footsteps faintly come towards the bathroom too. I saw Fang slip past me and go to the other sink, he grabbed his black toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto it. He stuck it into his mouth and started brushing his teeth, he had his eyes closed meaning he was still thinking. I wondered if he had caught onto what I was doing, was I being to open?

Fang's P.O.V

Something is up with Max, or at least I think something is. I had no clue honestly, I just assumed that because of what she just did. She never changed in front of me, maybe that meant she was more trustworthy and comfortable around me. I know that since "that night" she's still been a little uneasy, it was barely noticeable though.

I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth, after I spit it into the sink I wiped my mouth on my hand. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I laid down and waited for Max to come out. She came out and crawled into my arms, she laid her head down in between my chest and shoulder. I glanced down at her, she was my little piece of heaven. She had a blank expression on her face, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Fang." She said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Max." I said back.

I kissed her forehead and felt her snuggle closer to me, she smiled in her sleep. I smiled at her then went to sleep, still wondering what was going on with her.

~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~  
/\/\ax's P.O.V

Fang and I woke up to the sound of Nudge screaming, we both shot out of bed and went downstairs. Nudge was on Iggy's back screaming "It's a bug, it's a bug!" Are you kidding me… Fang grumbled and walked over to where the bug was, he took a paper towel and captured the bug in it. He walked over to the door and released the bug into the outside world, then he got a drink from the fridge to wake himself up.

"Sorry guys, Nudge has bug-a-phobia." Iggy apologized.

"No prob, so when are we leaving for Florida?" I asked.

"After breakfast, that's when Ella said she'd get here." Nudge answered hopping off Iggy's back. "What's wrong with Fang?"

I looked over at him and saw he looked like one of those cartoon characters with the angry symbol thing on their foreheads, I guess it was from getting woken up by something as stupid as a bug. We ate breakfast then did some last minute packing to make sure we had everything, Ella called and said she'd get to the house in about an hour.

We all kicked back and relaxed as we waited for her to arrive, Angel and Gazzy were playing, Iggy was watching TV, Nudge was reading a fashion magazine, and Fang was upstairs on his laptop. I was in the kitchen putting away some dishes that were in the dishwasher, then I suddenly heard "Max do you have a pair of handcuffs, Gazzy and I wanna play cops and robbers."

Angel's P.O.V

"Max do you have a pair of handcuffs, Gazzy and I wanna play cops and robbers." I asked walking up behind her.

"I don't sweetie, why don't you go and see if Fang has some." She replied putting some dishes into the cabins.

"Okay." I said walking to the stairs.

Max and Fang's bedroom door was closed, I knocked on it and waited for an answer. After a minute or so passed I opened the door, I saw Fang sitting on the bed with headphones in his ears and his laptop in his lap. "Fang." I said walked over to the edge of the bed. His dark eyes glanced over at me, he pulled his headphones onto his neck.

"What's up Ang?" He asked looking down at me.

"Do you have a pair of handcuffs, Gazzy and I wanna play cops and robbers?" I answered.

"Yeah let me get'em for you." He responded moving his laptop aside.

He stood up and walked over to the closet, he reached up on one of the tall shelves and searched. While he searched I looked at his laptop, a picture of Max was on the screen.

"Here ya go Angel." He said handing me the handcuffs.

"Thanks Fang." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem Kido, now who's going to be the robber?" He asked sitting me on his lap.

"Gazzy's going to be a cop and I'm gonna be a robber, but if he catches me then he gets to be robber." I replied.

"You tell Gazzy I said for him not to put these on you too tight okay?" He asked tapping my nose with his index finger. "Let me show you how to work them, right here on the underside is a button. All you have to do is get Gazzy to push down on it then wa-la, your free to go."

"Okay, thanks Fang." I comprehended, then I gave him another hug.

"No prob, alright now go play." He said brushing me off his Lap.

"Okay," I said turning to the door. "Gazzy, I got a pair of handcuffs!"

Fang's P.O.V

Angel dashed out of the room and went to play with her brother, I imagined my little boy or girl running off to go and play with her sibling. Then I went back to my laptop and updated my blog, Fang's blog. Currently I had 29,000 people who had viewed today alone, I'm popular aren't I? I put my laptop away and went downstairs, I saw Max standing in the kitchen putting away some dishes.

"You need any help?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"No, thanks." She answered trying to put a bowl on the third shelf in one of the cabinets.

"Let me get that for you." I said taking the bowl from her. I placed it on the shelf and closed the wooden cabinet door, I then heard a knock at the door. Ella was here, just great.

/\/\ax P.O.V

Ella came into the house and her and Nudge started talking about how exciting the trip was going to be, then I remembered I forgot something upstairs. I was planning on bringing along Fang's handcuffs, only problem was that I had no idea where he kept them.

"Max?" Angel asked tugging on my sleeve.

"What is it sweetie?" I answered looking down at her.

"Can you give these back to Fang, Gazzy and I are done playing." Angel requested handing me the handcuffs.

Thank you Angel, now I can put my plan at work. I nodded and took the handcuffs from her little hands, I went upstairs and put them in the bag of "secret" stuff. I brought the small bag downstairs, and tucked it into the big black bag Fang and I were sharing.

"What's that bag for Max?" Fang asked appearing behind me.

"Oh it's nothing, just some stuff I'm gonna need." I replied zipping the larger bag shut.

"Let's go, everyone's already in the car." He stated.

I nodded and we went to the car, I didn't want to ride. I wanted to fly, and of course Fang followed me into the air. We flew at a relatively slow pace so we could keep up with the car, I put on my headphones and listened to some music as we flew. After flying for what felt like two hours Fang flew over to me and tapped my shoulder, I pulled out my headphones and looked over at him.

"Iggy said we'll be in Florida in an hour or two, do you need a break?" He announced.

"No I'm good." I replied tucking my phone into my pocket.

"Are you sure, you look kinda tired." He verified.

"I wouldn't mind being carried." I blushed shyly.

If you haven't already figured it out, I don't do good handling mushy gushy feelings. Fang flew over to me and opened his arms out wide, I flew over into his arms and tucked in my wings. Fang put his arms around me and held me bridal style, he flapped his large black wings. After two more hours of flying, we arrived in Florida.


	45. Chapter 45

/\/\ax's P.O.V

The air was warm and crisp, a little dry. Blue waves of the ocean moved in time with the wind, the sand becoming wet by its movements. Florida was awesome. Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I were on our way to the beach houses Iggy had rented for us. Fang and I were in the house Iggy rented for us, we would have stayed in one altogether but there wasn't a house big enough to hold all seven of us. So Iggy rented two other houses, besides that he wanted to room with Ella, and the kids wanted a place of their own so Nudge offered to room with them. Fang and I were getting ready to head down to the beach and meet the others; the cool thing was that our houses were surrounded by huge rocks. Giving us our own privet little area, meaning we didn't have to wear shirts over our bathing suits to hide our wings.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah, are you?" He replied walking to the door.

"If I wasn't would I really be asking you?" I teased.

"Let's get down there already." He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

His hands ventured further down my back, "Ah, ah." I said smacking his hand away.

"Why not?" He asked disappointed.

"No touchy-feely for you." I answered walking out the door.

We traveled down to the beach, everyone else was already there and in the water. I set down our stuff and raced towards the water, "Hey guys!" I called. They all looked over at me, when I got into the water I saw splashed by my five friends and sister. Then I realized Fang wasn't in the water with us, I looked over at the area we had set out stuff down at. Fang was sitting on the beach towel underneath the umbrella; I left the water and walked over to him.

"Hey, how come you aren't in the water with us?" I asked ringing my hair out.

"Don't feel like getting wet." He replied.

"At least come further down, you look so lonely up here." I requested.

"Don't worry about me, just go have fun Max." He said gesturing for me to go back to the others.

I let out a sigh; I sat next to him on the beach towel. I laid my head on his shoulder, "I have fun being with you Fang." I said looking up at him. He grinned and put his arm around me, he had his hand resting on my shoulder as he pulled me towards him. We shared a passionate ten second kiss; after he pulled away he laid his head against mine. We sat like that for a while, just watching the sensory.

"Hey Max." Fang said suddenly.

"Hhm?" I asked.

"You know what the best pillow for me is?" He replied.

"What is that?" I wondered.

He didn't answer; he sat next me then lay down. His head rested in my lap as he lay sideways, he let out a peaceful exhale. I couldn't help but touch him, he was just so...Fang. I ran my hand through his bangs, and then I rested my hand on his cheek. He lifted his hand up and wrapped it in mine; he intertwined our fingers and gave me one of his happy smiles.

"So I'm your best pillow huh?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied looking up at me.

Then he dropped my hand and stroked my cheek, he gave me a somewhat emotionless look. Then he put both his hands on the sides of my face, he pulled my head down towards his lips. He locked his lips against mine, we didn't make out though. It was just a passionate, loving, caring, and...sad kiss?

"OUCH!" Angel cried from the beach. Fang and I both pulled away and shot up, we raced down to the beach and saw everyone siting around Angel. Then I saw blood in the sand.

"Angel what happened?" I asked in worry.

"I stepped on a sea shell...my foot h-hurts really b-bad." She replied in a sob.

"It's okay sweetie." I said picking her up. "I'm gonna take her back to the house and take care of her foot."

"Okay, be alright Angel." Everyone said going back to the water.

"I'm going with you." Fang said walking next to me.

I nodded and we flew back to the house instead of walking, I sat Angel down on the brown wooden counter as we got inside.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go and get the first aid kit, okay sweetie?" I told her as I wiped the years out of her eyes.

"o-ok-kay." She hiccupped.

"Fang can you clean her wound, check for shell fragments to okay?" I requested going to find the medical box.

"You got it." He replied walking towards the bathroom.

I disappeared upstairs and searched for the first aid kit, I found it under the sink in the bedroom. I opened the box and grabbed the bottle of Neosporin, peroxide, some cotton balls, and a Band-Aid. I took the medical supplies then headed for the stairs, I paused before entering the living room, we're I saw the most adorable thing ever. Angel was in his arms crying, her little arms were wrapped around his neck as she sobbed into his neck.

Fang was standing in the living room cradling Angel, telling her she'd be alright and to stop crying. Her sobs soon turned into hiccups and sniffles, and then she fell silent. Seeing Fang cradle the little six year old in his arms was so amazing, the amazing thing was that I knew he would do the same thing to our kids when they'd get hurt.

"I uh- got the first aid stuff." I said walking into the room.

"Good, her wound is cleaned out, no shell fragments in it." Fang said sitting Angel on the couch.

"Angel honey, I have to put this peroxide and Neosporin on your cut, it might sting a little okay?" I explained as I dabbed the cotton ball with peroxide.

"Okay." She said reaching for Fang's hand.

I lightly rubbed her cut with the disinfectant, she winced and bit her lip, and her hand in Fang's tightened. Fang gave her a light pat on the head to show that she was doing a good job, after that I put the Neosporin on, and then the Band-Aid.

"You did a great job Angel, you're all fixed now." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Max." She said hugging me, and then she turned and hugged Fang. "Thanks Fang."

"Do you want to go back down to the beach; the Band-Aid I put on you is waterproof." I wondered.

"Could I stay here with you guys?" She asked tilting her head.

"Sure you can." Fang said smiling at her, SMILING!

"Why don't you pick something for us to watch on TV, while Fang and I go get some snacks?" I suggested getting up.

"The food and stuff is with Iggy isn't it?" Fang asked.

"We can go into town and get some stuff." I replied suggestively.

"Can we Fang, please." Angel asked tugging on his unbuttoned shirt.

"Sure." He replied patting her head. "Let Max and I go change first okay?"

She nodded, and then said she had to go to the house she was staying in with Nudge and Gazzy, so she could get some clothes. Fang said he'd fly her over there then head back, I stayed and got changed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey tank top, and my dark brown jacket. As I headed for the bedroom door it opened, then I found myself crashed into a muscular olive chest. I looked up at Fang who had a smirk on his face; I hid my blush from him and pushed myself off his chest. Then his arms came around me, he had them around my mid-back.

"You cluts." He teased.

"I am not." I grumbled looking away from him.

His shoulders slumped a bit, "What's been going on with you lately?" He wondered.

"Nothing's wrong with me Fang." I lied.

"Don't make me force it out of you." He chuckled and moved his arms further down.

"Quit!" I shouted pushing away from him. "I said for you not to touch me didn't I?"

"Max what's wrong with you; you've been weird the past few days." He urged as he blocked the door.

"I said nothing's wrong Fang, just move okay." I said looking at the floor.

"Something is wrong, just tell me what it is Max." He requested sincerely, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him only to find his face centimeters from mine; he kissed me on the lips and held me there. I kissed him back, putting my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. He pulled away and gave me a worried look; I looked at the floor again. I was thinking about how hard not letting him touch-touch me, I craved it so bad. I hadn't let him touch-touch me in about what two days now, maybe today I should conduct my "plan" on him. I sighed at myself in frustration, why did Fang have to be so undesirable? I walked around him and out the door; Angel was sitting in the living room on the couch. She was kicking her feet back and forth humming a song, I grabbed her hand and we went outside with Fang following behind us.

"Hey Angel?" I asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Yes?" She replied looking over at me, giving her pure white wings a flap.

"Do you think you could read Fang's mind, to see what he's thinking about?" I requested looking back at Fang, who was far behind us but still was visible.

"Sure." She giggled.

She was silent for a minute and closed her eyes; her face fell saddened for a moment. Her blue eyes gazed at me; she looked like she was going to cry. "He's really sad and confused; he's wondering why you've been acting so weird. He thinks he did something wrong…" She paused. "He doesn't know if it's whether he did something or if the cause is something different…he's really confused and sad Max…" She finished in a sad, meek voice. I looked back at Fang, he did look really upset. I told Angel to stay where I could see her, I decided to go and talk to him.

Fang's P.O.V

"Hey." I heard Max say as she flew at my right side.

"Hey." I said back.

"Listen Fang, I know you're really pissed at me. We uh… need to talk about some stuff…" her voice trailed off.

"_Is she going to tell me why she's been so different lately?"_ I asked myself.

The past two days Max hasn't let me touch-touch her, which was what I was wondering about. She obviously showed signs that she wanted me to touch her, so why wouldn't she let me? I have no clue why, but it really bugs me. I simply nodded at her as we prepared to land, Angel landed first, surprisingly well. We were near this little gas station-ish store, it was open so the three of us strolled inside. Max grabbed one of the little basket things and we traveled down the aisles; Angel was calmly walking at Max's side. Her little head looked side to side as she browsed through the snacks, then she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Max asked looking down at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She replied doing the potty-dance.

"Fang can you take Angel to the bathroom, I'll grab the food and stuff." Max requested.

"Sure thing, come on Angel." I answered taking the small girl by the hand.

She showed an inability to walk, so I swept her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom. I set her down and watched her shuffle into the bathroom, she locked the door.

"You want me to wait for you out here Ang?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"No you can go back to Max; I won't be in long Fang." She replied from inside.

"Alright, just call out when you're done that way we know where you are." I told her as I went to find Max.

I found her in one of the isle; she was debating between two packs of chips to get. Then she eventually made a decision and put the chips in the half full basket, I decided to sneak upon her. I knew she hated it, but it was funny seeing her reaction. I silently crept up behind her then loomed over her like I was a bear, ready to attack. Max stuck out her elbow which hit me in the gut, I snickered and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked curiously.

"Fang, I've known you long enough to pick up on your sneak-and-scare technique." She laughed kissing me on the cheek.

She pulled away and pushed herself out of my arms; she added a few more things into the basket then she looked over at a soda machine that was in the back of the store. She dug through both her front pockets, then her back. She grumbled and then looked over at me, "do you have any change?" She asked. I shrugged and dug through my own pockets, I didn't find any change. Probably because I didn't carry any of it, I pulled my hands out of my pockets and looked over at her.

"Sorry, don't have any." I replied.

"What, Mr. Magic-money-pants doesn't have any change?" She teased.

"Ah, be quiet would'cha." I sighed.

"You liar, I bet you do have change." She said walking over and sticking her hand into one of my pockets.

I felt her hand rummage through my pocket, but I also noticed that her hand was constantly brushing up against my cock.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"You liar, I bet you do have change." I said walking over and sticking my hand into one of his pockets. I made it appear as though I really was looking for change, though every few seconds I'd brush my hand up against his pants mate. After I switched pockets and found nothing, I touched his cock longer than I had before. I felt him go hard; I moved my mouth up to his ear so only he could hear me. "You liar, I knew you did have change. Or is someone's little friend wanting to see me?" I whispered in his ear. He let out a low moan that only I could hear, he pulled me towards him as I rubbed his crotch.

"In public Max, really?" He asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." I replied in a tease.

I pulled my hand away just as a "Fang, Max, where are you?" filled the air, I saw Angel walking and looking down the aisles. "Over here sweetie!" I called waving my arm. Her face lit up and she ran towards us, she jumped up and hugged me. She laughed then stepped back onto the tile floor, she took my hand and we went to the check out. After we bought all the stuff we needed we flew back to the house, we got inside and unpacked everything then sat on the couch and watched TV together. Fang was sitting on one side, I was on the other, and Angel was in the middle. Fang put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple, he laid his head against mine and I felt Angel snuggle closer into both of us. We were like a family, we were a family.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A.N. I don't own the songs louder than thunder by Devil wears Parada or Your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus. Fang does not own theses songs either, however the poem in this chap i did write Fang is just using it.**_

* * *

/\/\ax's POV

Fang and I were sitting on the porch swinging in a hammock, Fang had one leg sticking out and was kicking the floor with it. I hadn't let Fang touch-touch me for a few days, I could see just how bad he craved it though. I was following what the website said to do, it was my guide to increasing our sex time. He wasn't the Only one being killed, I wanted to touch him so bad. I don't know how much longer I can go not touching him, tonight I was going to make my move on him. Fang had his eyes closed and his arms protectively around me, I gazed out at the ocean. I loved how peaceful it was here, I almost thought about us moving to Florida and getting a beach house.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk on the beach?" I asked looking up at him.

"Not right now, maybe later." He replied.

He got up and climbed out of the hammock; he opened the sliding door and went inside. I sat in the hammock confused; this was the first time Fang had disagreed to do something with me. I crawled out of the hammock, was he mad at me or something? I walked down the hallway of our rented beach house; I had no clue where Fang had disappeared to. Then I saw him in the kitchen, he let out an annoyed 'tsk'. Maybe it was because I told him he couldn't touch me, was he mad? I walked over to him to see what had gotten him angry, I saw him toss his phone onto the counter.

"Fang what's up?" I asked in curiosity.

"Stupid phone died, can I barrow yours real quick?" He replied.

"W-What No!" I stuttered in overprotectivcy.

I didn't want him to possibly snoop through my phone and see the notes I had, then the plan would be ruined. He made a grumble/sigh sound, then grabbed his phone and walked off. I walked into the room we both shared, I saw him plug his phone into the charger. Then he sat on the window seat and turned on the TV. I closed the door and locked it, leaning against the door I watched Fang. He was really tense, his eyes slightly narrowed. Was he really mad at me?

"Fang are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, what reason would I have for that?" He answered, glancing over at me.

"It's just; you've never not wanted to do something with me." I replied.

"I'm just not in the mood for a walk Max; it's not that I don't want to go with you." He told me.

"I uh...have a surprise for you." I said.

"That surprise being?" He asked walking over to me.

"I'll go and get it; you just go lie down on the bed and close your eyes." I replied.

"Lay down?" He questioned skeptically.

"Just do it." I responded slapping him on the chest playfully.

He sighed and put on an 'if you say so' face; he slumped over to the bed and lay down. I grabbed the handcuffs Fang had used on me, I walked back over to the bed and sat next to his laid down form. I lifted up his arms and cuffed him to the headboard, as soon as he felt the metal touch his olive skin his eyes opened.

"Max what are you doing?" He asked trying to sit up.

"Ah, ah, don't try to move." I answered straddling him.

"Tell me what's going on, why are you cuffing me to the-" He stopped when he felt my teeth gently bite down on his earlobe.

"You've been a very bad boy Fang, it's time you get taught a lesson." I whispered into his ear as I stroked his V line.

"What makes you think this "lesson" will make me a good boy?" He sneered playfully.

"You'll figure it out; I'll make sure to make your pay back for that even in in the woods, to be o so ruff." I whispered seductively.

I pushed his shirt up slowly; I pushed it up as far as it could go. Then I ran my hands up and down his toned torso, I rubbed his flat man nipples underneath my thumbs. He moaned in satisfaction, and then I bent my head down and kissed and licked both of them. I slowly kiss my way down his torso, and just before I got to his pelvis, I made my way back up to his ears and neck. I kissed around his neck then reached his lips; I slid my tongue into his mouth and fought with his tongue while I played with the button on his jeans. I very, very slowly unbuttoned and zipped them, it drove Fang crazy. He growled into my mouth and fought against his restrained wrist; I pulled his jeans down and listened to his moans and growls. Once his jeans were off I went to his boxers next, I teased him and pulled on the elastic band. He gave me the 'do it already' glance; I pulled down his boxers revealing his erection. Yes, I was affecting him big time!

I remembered what the website said about getting him worked up, I undressed in front of him watching him tug against the cuffs to get free was amazing. After I got undressed, I moved my hand to one of his wings. I plucked out one of his primary feathers, "I'll need to borrow this." I said as I fingered the black feather. I took the feather and swept it across his torso. Then I traveled down to his shaft, I took the black feather and brushed it up and down his length. He moaned and stiffed a laugh, I think I just found a new ticklish spot on him. After feathering his shaft, I moved to his balls. With my other hand I worked his shaft, he looked like he was going to blow up. After feather-pleasuring him I set the feather aside, I placed it onto the nightstand next to the bed.

I grabbed his cock immediately receiving a moan of pleasure. I pressed his tip against my inner thigh teasing him, he went crazy, and then I did the one that was for sure to drive him insane. I touch the tip of his cock against my breast; I very gently rub his frenulum against my nipple. He went as I had planned, insane. Then after that I put him up to my lips and cover every inch of him in wet kisses, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. I let him moan, the house we were in was farther away than the other houses plush Iggy and everyone else was in town picking some stuff up. I cup my hand a little harder around his hard member, creating a "bun" around his "hot dog." Like the website said. Then I kiss his exposed shaft while breathing hard on it. With my other hand, work his testicles. I swear it looked like he was going to die and fly to heaven, which I could tell he was already in.

Fang's P.O.V

Oh. My. God. Someone shoot me now, it felt so good that I thought I'd die from pleasure overload. It felt so freaking good! Max's hands traveled up and down my shaft then one of her hands stopped at my balls, she took both in her hand and massaged them softly then got harder. I literally threw my head back and moaned like a maniac, all the pleasure she was giving me only made me want to be inside her more. I wondered where she'd learned these new techniques from, then it hit me. She must have looked them up and wrote them down on her phone, that's why she wouldn't let me see it when I asked her.

"Your such a naughty girl Max." I moaned.

She released me from her mouth, "Is my effect on you that good then?" She asked.

"You'd better watch out, when you un-cuff me I might just have to teach you another lesson." I answered.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while…" She paused and licked my tip. "You'll endure my torture till I'm satisfied, I can keep you here like this till we go back home, and every night I can torture you some more."

Then she put her mouth back on me, oh my god it felt so good…

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Fang moaned so loud I thought I might have had to gag him, as I moved up his shaft with my mouth, I turned head a bit from side to side. My tongue followed a corkscrew pattern around his cock, he went so insane that I thought he'd burst. When I got to the frenulum I lick it for a few seconds, then I sucked on it for a few minutes or two. Before I moved all the way up to the top I looked up at Fang, he had his head thrown back and was moaning like there was no tomorrow. Then without warning I felt him cum, I swallowed it all down then released him from my lips of terror.

I went up and kissed him on the lips, it was a ten minute passionate kiss. I pulled away and saw the lust burning his eyes, he was at the crazy point. He leaned forward and tried to kiss my neck, I put my index finger against his lips. When his breath caught up with him, I fumbled with his balls. I massaged both of them and had a make-out session at the same time, Fang got so worked up that he tried again to try and get me.

"Let me touch you Max, I'm dying here." He whined, very un-Fang-like.

"Why do you want me so bad?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me, who wouldn't want you. Hell I'm still surprised you picked me over some other guy, excluding Dylan cause I have no clue what he is. Seriously Max come on, you've kept me on no touches for three days, I'm dying to touch you. Please just let me touch you." He answered/ moaned.

"I'd never pick anyone rather than you, you're the best guy any girl could have. I love you so much Fang, I even felt a little pang in my heart the very first time you looked at me. It was like I imprinted on you or something, something told me that I could trust you. So I did, that's why I let you help me out of the alley that day." I confessed.

"Really?" Fang asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yep." I replied un-cuffing his hands. "You're free to go."

He wrapped me up in his arms which surprised me, I thought he'd immediately go to thrusting himself inside me. He held me in his arms for a long time, I could tell there was something he wanted to say but was uncomfortable admitting it.

"That first day I felt a pang in my heart to, a little voice in the back of my head said 'help her, she needs you.' I had no idea what it meant or why a stranger would need me. After I looked into your eyes and held your hand, I felt like the happiest person on the planet. Then I let you go and never saw you again, I fell back into the lonely dark world I'd always put myself in. When I was with you I felt my dark world light up, I felt so much more free. When I let you go it hurt but I could never figure out why, when I found you again I felt relieved. Relieved because I had the light of my world back, I had my one link to pure happiness back at my side." Fang confessed in…a jaw dropping paragraphed sentence.

"Oh Fang…you're just a big softy aren't you." I said hugging him tighter.

"Only when I'm around you Max." He whispered.

He grabbed the feather off of the nightstand and started tickling my arms with it, the feather then traveled to my stomach.

"Now it's time I get pay back on you." He whispered in my ear.

"Aren't you going to cuff me?" I wondered.

"Not this time, unless you want me to." He replied.

He moved the feather up to my breast, he tickled it around my nipples teasing me. I let out a moan and a laugh, it felt good. Then he moved the feather down to my clit, he tickled me down there with the feather. I moaned at how amazing it felt, he then tossed the feather aside and thrusted himself into me. We went at it for the longest time ever, it was so much better than any of the other times combined. Fang thrusted into me a few more times, I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart as I began to reach my climax, he did the same with my hand.

"I love you Max, I always have and I always will." He said nuzzling me with his cheek.

"I love you too Fang, I'll never stop loving you." I said nuzzling him, I felt unexpected tears sting my eyes.

"Hey why the tears?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm just so happy being with you, I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have such a great boyfriend, soul mate, fiancée, right-wing man." I replied smiling.

"Me too Max, I hate having to be all dark and gloomy when the others are around. I've just grown up learning how to hide my emotions from people, I guess that makes you the lucky one who sees happy Fang all the time." He said smiling back at me.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" I asked as he thrusted again.

"Yes you have, more than once. It doesn't matter though, because I've said it to you more than once too." He responded kissing me passionately.

Then we both came, screaming out each other's names. Fang pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me, he breathed in more and more to try and control his pants and gasps. Once he got himself under control he wrapped me up in his arms, we both laid there breathing in and out.

"Do…you…have enough…energy to go…on our walk?" I panted.

"Let's sleep…I'm too tired." He replied.

"More like lazy if you ask me." I giggled kissing him on the cheek.

Fang closed his almost black eyes and laid his forehead against mine, I heard him whisper "I love you" before he fell asleep. I whispered "I love you" back, then closed my eyes and went to sleep. When we woke up four hours later we put on our clothes and went to walk on the beach, Fang let out a yawn from still being sleepy. I laughed and hugged him, he shook his head and put his arms around me. After we were fully dressed we headed outside, it was really nice out so I thought it'd be good to just walk on the beach. I was so tempted to whoosh out my wings and fly though the open blue sky, but I decided to stay on the ground with Fang.

"So how are your wings doing?" I asked in wonder.

"Better, still hurts like hell when I fly though." He replied crossing his arms behind his head.

"When we go home you should ride in the car, I don't want you to strain your wings out." I said sternly.

"I might…" He sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" I wondered looking ahead.

"Just about the wedding and stuff." He replied.

"You know, speaking of that…why don't we get married here?" I suggested.

"Here?" Fang questioned, looking over at me.

"Yeah, just think about it. It's really nice and peaceful here, we could even get married on the beach." I explained.

"Hmmm…" He went as he processed the idea in his thoughts.

He thought for a while then agreed that it would be nice, I smiled and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, the darker shade of blue followed the wind as it washed up and down the sand. The sun was beginning to set, causing the sky to be an ambry of orange and red effect on the sky. I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him as I began to run down the beach, "Hey, wait Max what are you doing?" He asked.

Fang's P.O.V

"Hey, wait Max what are you doing?" I asked. Max was pulling me down the shore of the beach, she spun her upper body towards me. She flashed me a bright smile, showing how truly happy she was.

"Come on Fang, it's beautiful." She smiled happily.

"We have to run though?" I asked stopping.

"Fine, we'll walk." She replied slowing her pace down.

"You know, you're really beautiful when you're happy." I complemented as I pulled her into my embrace.

"So are you." She complemented back.

We walked the shoreline of the beach, Max broke away from me and spread her wings out. "Catch me if you can!" She laughed taking off. I snapped out my black wings and flew after her, she flapped her brown and tan wings and looped and twirled through the sky. We twirled and looped through the air in harmony for what felt like years, then Max dove down and landed on the beach. She ran through the sand with her wings still out, I dove down and scooped her up in my arms. We both fell into the sand laughing, it was like a romance movie scene kind of. Max tucked in her wings as I did the same, she turned over onto her back and smiled up at me. I captured her lips in mine, I loved her with all my heart.

I pulled away and gazed down at her, she had a smile on her face, sand in her hair, and a spark in her eyes. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me, I put my hand on her back and sat up with her in my arms. Then I remembered about the thing's I'd written for Max, one of them wasn't finished but the other two were. I stood up and reached my hand down to her, "let's go back to the house." I told her. She nodded then took my hand, I led her back to the house and left her in the living room. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I told her as I went up the wooden stairs. I unzipped my laptop case and pulled out my spiral-black of course- notebook, I flipped it open to the six or seventh page. I laid the notebook down on the dresser and grabbed the pencil out of the rings, I stared down at the paper trying to rethink about what I was going to write down. I got frustrated, I slammed my hand down on the dresser trying to think of what to write.

"Fang?" I heard from the door. I spun around and saw Max standing there, she had a worried look on her face. I flipped the cover of the notebook over, not wanting her to see it, she walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied, pushing the notebook away.

"What's that?" She asked looking behind me.

"It's nothing." I answered.

She saw that it was a notebook, then she reached out and tried to grab it. I didn't want her to read what was in the notebook, I tried my best to get it out of her reach.

"Max give me that!" I snapped when she got a hold of it.

"Just let me see what's in it." She replied holding it away.

"Max I'm not kidding, give me that back." I said lunging at her.

She charged out of the room and down the stairs, I swiftly followed after her. I got the bottom of the stairs and followed her into the living room, she opened the notebook luckily before she could read any of it I tackled her onto the tan couch. She still had the notebook it her hand, I pinned her arms over her head before she had the chance to reopen it and read it.

"Dammit Max, I told you to give that back." I said sternly.

"Why don't you take it then?" She asked angrily.

"If you'd let it go then I would." I replied reaching for the book.

"Can you get off of me now?" She sighed.

"Can you give me my notebook back?" I replied.

She nodded, I got off of her and stood up. She sat on the couch and handed me my notebook then crossed her arms over her chest, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. I put the notebook on top of her head, still holding the bottom. Great…she's pissed.

"Max come on, don't be mad." I said.

"I'm not mad Fang, just disappointed." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"Why disappointed?" I wondered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, "We've been through a lot Fang, I'm just disappointed that you're hiding thing from me."

"Hu, Max I'm not hiding anything." I insisted.

"Then why won't you let me see what's in the notebook?" She asked angrily.

"Fine, here." I grumbled handing her the book that was open to the first page.

She took the book in her hands, I just stood and put my hand on the back of my neck. The songs in the note book were crappy, that being the reason why I didn't want Max to read them. "Fang these are amazing!" She exclaimed. My head bobbed up, did I just hear what I thought I did.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Fang these are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, I really like this one." I said pointing to one of the songs he'd written.

"That's one I wrote for you…" He said smiling.

"You wrote a song for me?" I asked surprised.

"More than one actually." He answered plopping next to me onto the couch.

"What other ones are there?" I wondered looking in the book.

Fang took the notebook from me and flipped through its white pages, words filling every line. I felt like screaming in joy because he wrote songs for me, it really made me feel special. He handed the book back to me, I read the title of the song. "Your Guardian Angel".

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I looked over at Fang who had an embarrassed look on his face, I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed stunned slightly, then he wrapped his arms around me. "I love the song Fang, I love you!" I cheered. He held me tighter to him, I could tell he was glad I was happy with the song. "There's another one too, and an uh-poem." He informed me. He grabbed the book and turned to the other song, "Louder than thunder".

_What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Quiet, like the snow.  
I know this isn't much but,  
I know I could I could be better._

I don't think I deserve it;  
selflessness find your way into my heart.  
All stars could be brighter.  
All hearts could be warmer.

What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Quiet, like the snow.  
That we meant to be empty-handed  
I know I could I could be better.

I don't think I deserve it;  
selflessness find your way into my heart.  
All stars could be brighter.  
All hearts could be warmer.  
What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Find your way into my heart  
What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Find your way into my heart  
What would it take for things to be quiet?

I loved that one too, it reminded me so much of Fang and I when we first met. "Fang you're freaking awesome!" I yelled hugging him again, this time giving him a kiss. He pushed me into his chest and wrapped me up lovingly in his arms, his arms were the one place I would have stayed in forever. Then he turned to the poem he'd written, this one was titled "My everything".

_You are the one person I need the most,  
You are the one person I can actually feel happy around,  
Baby, you're the one._

You are the one I'm so in love with,  
I'm so in love with just about everything about you,  
I can't bear being apart from you,  
Even if it's just for a second.

Forget about everything in the past,  
All the fights and hates,  
The future is what we have to look forward too.  
Love struck is what I am with you.

You are my little piece of heaven,  
You are my everything,  
You are my light and day,  
You are my Max.

The only person that can make me laugh with happiness,  
The one person that's always on my mind,  
The one that will always be mine,  
Is you.

I was nearly in tears by the poem he'd written, I was so over run with happiness that I now had a death grip on Fang's neck. I thanked him over one hundred times for the awesome songs and poem he'd written for me, I felt so special.

"I love you so much!" I exclaimed in joy.

"Alright Max I get it, calm down." He snickered.

"Seriously, I love you even more now." I said holding him.

He lay back on the couch and looked into my eyes, he was smiling at me. He was really making me happy, just like I was making him.


	47. Chapter 47

/\/\ax's P.O.V

It was a week after Fang and I walked on the beach, our wedding was in a few days. Fang and I both agreed on having the wedding on the beach, we also picked out a honeymoon spot. The wedding wasn't big and traditional, it was small and simple. We got a preacher to speak at the wedding , you know that guy that says 'dearly beloved, we are gathered here today' stuff. I got a really nice dress too, well as good as a dress by my standards anyway. It was white with black trimming, it came down to the ground which all and all I wasn't too crazy about. There was a black band around the waist, also the dress was strapless. Fang of course got a black tux, a black under shirt, and a black tie. I was kind of nervous, usually the parents of the bride and groom would come and walk the two down the aisle separately. I didn't have anyone to walk me.

Fang and I were on the beach, Fang was using me as his 'perfect pillow'. He had his head resting on my lap and was looking up at me while he played with my hair, I thought about everything we'd been through together. I looked down at Fang who looked up at me, he grinned and pulled my head down. His warm lips tangled with mine in a passionate kiss, we pulled away at the same time. Fang crossed his arms behind his head and let out a sigh of peace. We were in paradise, by our standards at least. Fang, the kids, and I had really bonded over the last week. It was our last day at the beach house, two weeks had passed which was the maximum amount of time we could have it rented out. Since the wedding was in a few days we decided to stay at a hotel, since we were having the wedding down here.

"Hey Fang, shouldn't we call your parents and let them know the wedding is soon?" I asked.

"Already did, they said they'd come the day before the wedding." He replied looking up at me.

"I can't wait to get married to you Fang." I said happily.

"Me too Max." He agreed, pressing his lips against mine for a split second.

He stood up and brushed the sand off his dark clothing, then he reached his hand down to me. I took his hand and we headed back to the house, we were supposed to have all of our stuff packed and out by 3:15p.m. It was already 3:00. P.m. giving us fifteen minutes to pack, thankfully Fang and I didn't have a lot of stuff to carry. We had managed to fit all of our stuff into one bag, except for the second bag I had to hide my 'toys' in. After grabbing our things we went to find Iggy, then we suddenly heard a _Boom! _Come from the beach. Fang and I dashed out of the house and back onto the sandy surface, there we saw a shocking sight. A huge crater sat in the sand, with Iggy and Gazzy cheering on the other side of it.

"What the hell did you guys do?" I demanded from the other side.

"We just made a new bomb, oh my gosh that was awesome!" Gazzy cheered running in circles.

Both Gazzy and Iggy cheered in awesomeness and high-fived each other, I marched over to the other side of the hole and grabbed both of them by the ear. I dragged them both back to towards the house to get them cleaned up, and to get away from the area before anyone came to investigate.

"Ouch, Max quit! You're going to tare my ear off!" Iggy whined.

"Be quit, I'm taking you two back to the house." I grumbled.

"Do you have to drag us by the ear?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I replied.

We got to the house and I sat both boys in the living room, both of them rubbed the ear I had dragged them here with. I went into the kitchen and got a two rags, I tossed one to Ig and handed the other to Gazzy. Both of them wiped their faces till all the soot was off, Gazzy missed some on his fore head so I took the rag from his hands. "You missed a spot." I said rubbing away the soot. After their faces were clean they went back to ranting about how awesome the bomb was, I looked at the time and saw that we had five minutes left. "Ig, Gaz, go get chanced we have five minutes to get out of here." I announced. They nodded and jumped up, like two rockets they shot out the door. Looking around I wondered where Fang had disappeared too, I searched the house but didn't find him anywhere. I grabbed my cell phone and decided to call him, I held the phone up to my ear and listened to the dial tone.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked when I heard the phone pick up.

"Hey, it's Fang. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." His voicemail said.

I hung up the phone and went to text him, rarely ever did Fang not answer his phone. "Hey where are you?" I texted. I stared at the screen for a full two minutes, no response. My blood went cold, did something happen to him? I put my phone back into my pocket and went to search for Fang, the last I saw him was at the beach only a minute or so ago. I didn't see him anywhere, where the hell did he go?! I tried calling him again and still didn't get anything, I looked up and surveyed the sky. I saw a shadow that was far away, it was coming towards me. As it got closer I saw that it was Fang, I felt my blood work up again. "Fang!" I shouted running towards him as he landed. I wrapped him in a death grip, he scared the hell out of me!

"Whoa Max calm down." He chuckled.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I thought something happened to you!" I snapped.

"I just went to book us a hotel, it took a little longer than I thought it would." He told me.

"Well you could have at least told me before you left, you jerk." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry I got you worked up." He apologized hugging me tighter.

We both just stood on the beach holding each other, I had my head resting against his neck trying not to freak out from how much he scared me. He sighed and put his hand on my head, knowing he'd done something wrong. I pulled away from him and gave him a peck on the lips, I took his hand and led him back to the others. Iggy stood with Ella, Nudge, and the kids on the porch of their rented house. Fang's hand tightened in mine, meaning he wanted me to stop and listen to him. I stopped and turned my head back to look at him, he had a sincere look on his face and gave me a wry smile.

"I am really sorry Max, I expected to get back before you noticed I was gone." He explained.

"It's okay Fang, I'm not upset anymore." I said giving him a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm never leaving you." He said pulling me into an embrace.

"I know you aren't Fang, because if you did leave me again I'd kill you." I laughed playfully punching him in the gut. He smirked at me and ruffled my blond hair, I felt so happy being with him. We reached Iggy's rented beach house, once we were all together we headed into town. Fang led us as we walked the streets, the seven of us stopped in front of a hotel. The six bird-kids and I entered the hotel and walked to the front desk, Fang was in the front of us, seeing as how he had made the reservation for a hotel room. Fang had got us some hotel room all on the same floor, once we all got roommates we dispersed into our rooms. Fang and I were of course sharing a room with each other, once we got inside I fell onto the big bed. Fang chuckled and sat next to me, he lay on his side and propped himself on his elbow. He smiled at me and played with my hair, I let out an unexpected yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" He suggested.

"Not unless you go with me." I replied.

He nodded and laid on the bed as I curled up next to him, he protectively enclosed me in his arms. I soon fell asleep with Fang next to me, he fell asleep to once I felt his muscles relax. When I woke up it was nighttime, I saw that I was alone in the bed. I heard the shower running so I knew that was where Fang was, I remained on the bed still half asleep. After ten minutes, Fang came out of the bathroom.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." He whispered.

"I am awake." I said lifting my arm away from my eyes.

"Let's go to dinner, just me and you." He said sitting on the bed.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased.

"Maybe I am." He smirked.

He captured my lips in his, I felt his wet hair press against my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine. I loved Kissing him, I loved being with him, I loved Fang so much. It felt like we had known each other forever, though we hadn't. Part of me wished I had though, I wish I had grown up with Fang. I wanted to see what he looked like as a little boy, I wanted to see his bright smile, and I wanted to hear his laugh.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" He asked pulling away.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how I wished I'd seen you as a little boy." I replied.

"Where'd that come from?" He wondered.

"I was just wishing that I'd grown up with you, that's all." I explained.

"Oh." Fang muttered sitting up. "Let's go to dinner now, alright?"

I nodded and stood up, I followed him out the door. I wrapped my arms around his right arm and laid my head against his bicep, Fang looked down at me. He was a bit over six feet tall, leaving me at 5'8. He smiled and kissed the top of my head, we both entered the elevator and went down to the main floor. After we left the hotel Fang flew me to a fancy restaurant, it wasn't really fancy but I liked it. We got a table towards the back next to a big glass window, Fang being the gentleman he is, pulled my chair out for me. He then took a seat across from me and opened his menu, I opened mine and browsed for something that sounded good.

"The wedding is in a few days you know." Fang said suddenly.

"Yeah it is, I can't wait." I said in excitement.

"Neither can I." He smiled.

* * *

_**A.N. I know this chapter is extremely short, sorry about that. I also have been meaning to mention this, but this entire week i have no school. So because you guys are such dedicated fans, i will post chapters on a somewhat daily bases! Thanks for all the new followers and reviews guys! 3 you all! :3 **_


	48. Chapter 48

_**A.N I own neither Florida nor ****Yosemite National **park!_

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

It was the day of the wedding, Max and I were on the beach. She looked beautiful, her hair was wavy, her eyes were shining bright from happiness, she was dressed in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen on her. It was a white dress with black trimming that grazed the sand as she walked, it was strapless showing off her fair shoulders, a black strap was around her waist showing off her curved figure. She had a veil over her head that came down to her mid back, she looked like the angel she was. Angel sprinkled flowers in front of Max as she walked towards me, Iggy was standing behind me. He had a smile on his face and looked like he was going to cry, he lifted his arm and wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying Ig?" I asked astonished.

"No, I don't cry at weddings." He replied. "I'm just really happy for you guys."

I turned when I saw Max get closer to me, she had a bouquet of different colored flowers in her hands. When she got up to me, everything went silent. Both of us looked around, I glanced over at the small crowed sitting in chairs near us. Both my parents were here, mom had a smile on her face and waved at me. Dad gave me a smile and a thumbs up, I then looked over at Nudge who was sitting with Angel, lastly I looked across from me at Ella she was whispering something to Max. Then the preacher cleared his throat, letting everyone know the wedding was about to begin. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Max Ride and Nick Remington, as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The preacher announced. I gazed into Max's eyes, letting her know I would say mine first.

"Since the day I first saw you I knew that you were something special, I just didn't know that you would be something special for me. In the time we've both spent together, I think have probably been the most joyful times in my whole life. I know we've have ups and downs, some of which can never be fixed. I know that I've sworn over a million times that I would protect you with my life, but I don't think it would hurt swearing it again. That's why Max, that I swear I'll never let anything or anyone ever hurt you, and I'll never leave your side." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"I never imagined that something as amazing as you could have come into my life, living with Jeb was a nightmare. But when you came and saved me I didn't know what to think at first, I was glad that someone had the courage to take me away. After I found out that you were that boy I met those three years ago, I felt so overrun with joy. I know we have had our equal turns at hating each other, but we've always worked out or problems and made up with each other almost instantly. Being with you has been amazing, it's been the one time in my life that I actually felt happy. I've gotten so attached to you in such a small amount of time that it's almost insane, I hope that we'll be together no matter what." She said with a bright smile.

Everyone in the crowed was in tears after we both finished saying our vows, even the preacher was crying. He wiped his eyes and got himself back on track, then he cleared his throat again. "At this time, I'll ask you, Nick, and you, Max, to face each other and join hands. And that the ring bearer step forward." He requested. Max and I both took each other's hands, I held her hands lovingly in mine. I gave her a smile that she returned, we both continued to remain hand locked and eye locked. Gazzy came up in a black tuxedo, he had the rings on a pillow and held his hands out.

"Nick, will you take Max to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked looking at me.

"I do." I answered, taking one of the rings and slipping it onto Max's finger.

"Max, will you take Nick to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked, now looking at Max.

"I do." She answered, taking the other ring and slipping it onto my finger.

"Now before these two are pronounced Husband and wife, does anyone object that these two should not be wed?" The preacher asked.

Everyone was silent, "I object!" Iggy called. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. Then he smirked and put his hand up, "I'm just kidding." He chuckled. Max and I both let out a laugh and turned to face each other again, both of us smiling and holding hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" The preacher announced.

I pulled Max towards me, gently placing my lips on top of hers. We shared a kiss that mattered more than any of the others, not just one out of love. This kiss showed that we did love each other, but also that we were tied together. As one.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, I had just gotten married to Fang! When his lips met mine I could tell how much meaning laid behind it, I could tell how it tied us together. We pulled away at the same time, Fang rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Max, nothing in the world will ever change that." He said so that everyone could hear him.

"I love you too Nick, the world would end before that could change." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

Everyone stood and cheered, like how you'd do at the end of a great movie. Fang scooped me up in his arms and snapped out his midnight black wings, he shot into the evening sky. Before flying off I threw the bouquet into the crowed below, Angel caught it and smiled as she showed Nudge and Ella. Fang then flew north with me in his arms, I waved goodbye to everyone below as we got further and further away.

"Where are we flying to Fang?" I asked curiously.

"We're flying to our honeymoon spot, dear." He replied kissing me on the cheek.

"It's pretty far away from here, are you sure you can fly the whole way?" I wondered worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you don't have to worry." He answered giving me a kiss.

Fang was flying us all the way to California, we were planning on going to Yosemite National Park. We looked up pictures on Fang's laptop of cool places we could go, Yosemite looked beautiful. I was concerned about Fang flying us all the way there with his hurt wings, he said a few days ago they hurt like hell when he flew. I thought about how much fly time that would be, eight to maybe ten hours was my assumption. Also adding time to that if we had to stop, regardless that was still a whole lot of time to be flying with hut wings.

"Let me fly you there, or at least help you Fang." I said against his chest.

"It's alright Max, don't worry about it." He insisted.

"I don't want you to strain your wings Fang, their still damaged." I urged.

"I said don't worry about it!" He snapped. "It's nothing to worry about, Max."

"Sorry, I was just concerned." I said jumping out of his arms.

I flew on my own next to him, I didn't want him to have extra weight and end up hurting his wings again. I felt weird flying in a dress, something I'm never going to get used to. Fang flew closer next to me, his the tip of his left wing was so close I almost thought it would crash into my right wing.

"Max come on, you seriously aren't mad at me are you?" He asked.

"I'm not mad Fang, I was just worried because I didn't want you to strain your wings out." I replied.

"Max my wings ar-" He tried to say.

"Look Fang you even said it yourself, you said your wing hurt like hell when you flew. I was concerned because I thought you'd re-break a bone or something, so you don't have to apologize or anything." I cut him off.

"Just come here already." He said taking an upright position.

He held his arms out, I flew towards him and tucked my wings in once I got closer. I was only letting him fly me to California because I hated flying in a dress, Fang put his arms around me and went back to flying. We flew till it was dark, I told Fang that we should land and rest but he insisted that we keep flying. We kept on flying till we reached California, Fang hadn't slept the entire way so I knew he would be passed out once we did land. We flew a little further till we reached Yosemite National Park, seeing it in person was breath taking. Fang tucked his wings in and led me through some trees, then stopped once we reached a cabin. It was a one story log cabin, a big window was in the front looking into the living room, the number 13 was on the door of the cabin. Fang swept me off my feet and carried me to the door, he opened the door and kicked it shut once we got inside.

The inside of the cabin was beautiful, it was bright and warm. A fireplace was in the living room, two dark brown couches sat near it, a plasma TV hung over the fire place, a furry brown rug laid underneath the couches. Before I could look at the Kitchen Fang disappeared into the hallway, he opened another door. It was the bedroom, a large brass bed sat beneath the curtain covered window, a dresser sat against the wall near the door, a mirror hung over it. Fang laid me down on the bed then laid next to me, he let out a yawn and held me closer to his chest.

"See I told you we should have stopped to rest." I said triumphantly.

"Shut up." He said sleepily.

I laughed and snuggled into him, he was out like a light in a matter of minutes. I was still awake though, I slipped out of his arms and went over to the bag on the dresser. I slipped out of my dress and put on one of Fang's shirts and a pair of shorts, they weren't really short they came down to about mid-thigh. After I got changed into more comfortable sleep clothes I crawled back into bed and back into Fang's arms, he subconsciously wrapped me up protectively in his arms. I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms, then I awoke about two hours later. Fang was still knocked out so I got out of bed, I went into the kitchen and decided to get some food, if there was any here. Surprisingly I opened one of the cabinets and found food, I checked the expiration dates to make sure none of it was bad. None of the food was bad so I grabbed a can of Ravioli, I popped it open and grabbed a fork. I sat on the counter and stabbed the food with my fork, I stuck it in my mouth and chewed.

After I finished eating I went to check and see if Fang was still sleeping, I saw him still lying on the bed. He was still in the position he was in when I left, he was on his side sound asleep. I saw that he was sweating, probably because of the tux he was wearing. I turned him on his back so that I could get his tux unbuttoned, I got the black coat off then moved to unbutton the shirt next. I loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, then I unbuttoned his shirt. Afterwords I moved to his pants, I had to take his shoes off first before I could remove his pants. He must have seriously been wiped if he didn't feel me undressing him, after I got his shoes and pants off I covered him with the blankets, I left his midsection revealed so that he wouldn't be hot. I left the room and decided to let him rest, I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I would have gone outside, but I didn't want Fang waking up and thinking I got nabbed or something. About five hours later Fang woke up, he came into the living room slumped over and yawning.

"Looks like someone slept well, judging by your bedhead at least." I teased.

"Hhm." He grumbled landing on the couch stomach down.

"Hey you alright?" I wondered looking at his face.

"Still tired, let me wake up a little." He replied.

"Okay, Mr. Sleepy-pants." I said turning back to the TV.

He woke himself up seven minutes later, at that moment he realized his was in his boxers.

"Whoa wait a minute, I was in a tux wasn't I?" He asked looking at himself.

"Yeah you were, but you got really hot so I took your tux off." I replied.

He nodded in understanding, then went into the bedroom. I assumed he was going to put on some clothes, "Hey Max!" He called. I got up and walked to the room, I peeked inside and saw a pair of clothes come flying at me. It was a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, and my brown Jacket. "Put those on, we're going on a walk." He informed me. I threw on the clothes then followed him out the door, I was actually surprised that we were walking and not flying. We walked on one of the trails, passing by a whole lot of awesome and beautiful things. We saw a family a deer, a few bears, even a couple of either coyotes or wolves. We then reached a meadow with a bunch of flowers in it, Fang and I stood in the center of the meadow. We both took off into the sky and flew over the national park, literally looking at it from a bird's eye view. Then we flew over the Vernal Falls, it looked amazing from being so high up. Then I was suddenly Dive-bombed.

"Max!" Fang shouted diving down towards me.

"Fang!" I shouted reaching towards him.

My wing had been hit, disabling my flying ability. I fell further towards the rapid falls below, Fang was close to me but I hit the water before he could grab hold of me. Water filled my lungs, I held my breath and tried to get to the surface. Then something dove into the water next to me, it was Fang and…Jeb! The both of them were in a brawl, Fang was throw back and hit a rock, bubbles flew out of his mouth as he gasped. I knew I couldn't use my wings under water, but I attacked anyway. I jumped onto Jeb's back and pulled on his Eraser ears, he snarled and flung me against a rock. Pain coursed through my body, "_Pain is just a message Max, right now you have to ignore that message._" I told myself.

I used the rock to shoot us both out of the water, I was astonished when I saw His brown wings. Great, so now he can fly. I punched him then kicked him in the gut, he dodged most of my attacks. Till I karate chopped his shoulder, he fell a bit and held his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here Jeb?!" I demanded.

"You and your little boyfriend are so easy to track, it's a shame you didn't invite your own stepfather to your wedding." He chuckled.

"The only thing I'd invite you to, would be your funeral!" I shouted punching him square in the eye.

He fell further this time, I took the opportunity and attacked him at all angles. I'd attack then move before he could attack, then I saw Fang shoot out of the water. He swopped right past me and grabbed Jeb by the throat, he flipped and dove down towards the water. He was preparing to smash Jeb's body against the rocks, I caught sight of Jeb's smirk. Oh no. "Fang stop get away from him before it's too late!" I screamed. Fang looked back at me in surprise, then Jeb flipped them just as they got to the ground. Fang spat out blood as his body smashed against the rocks, "Fang!" I shouted diving down. A blur of brown came up and grabbed me by the throat, I felt my air passage refuse to let air in. Then I suddenly felt something shock my body, "AAAAHHHH!" I scream. Then I was dropped, I felt my body slam against the surface of the water. The air in my lungs deteriorated as water seeped in, I fell into the depths of the water as I drowned. The rapids prevented me from swimming to the surface, my body was numb. Then it all went black.

Fang's P.O.V

I shot up weakly from the ground and went to attack Jeb, it was time that I ended this once and for all. I looked for something I could use as a weapon, something other than my hands and feet. I saw a sharp stone, I picked it up and went to attack again. I kicked him in the gut, he fell onto his back. I took the stone and stabbed him, right in the heart, right where he had stabbed me. Though I didn't miss by a centimeter, I didn't miss by an inch, I stabbed him dead in the heart.

"Today's the day you die, you bastard." I gloated.

"So does your little girlfriend." He sneered.

Shock washed over me, I looked around and didn't see Max anywhere. Then I saw her in the water, her back was up and her face in the water. "Max!" I shouted flying towards her. I flew close to the water attempting to pull her out, the rapids were moving too fast and rocks were everywhere. I saw her disappear and reappear I desperately reached out for her, I managed to grab hold of her jacket. My heart sank when I saw her float away from it, she had slipped out of the jacket. I reached for her again, trying to grab her before the waterfall came. I grabbed her by the back of the shirt this time, I didn't have enough time to pull her up. My wings gave out from being smashed against the rocks, right when the waterfall appeared. I wrapped Max in my arms and tried to grab hold of a rock or something, I grabbed the side of a rock.

I pulled Max into my chest, holding onto the rock for dear life. If I let go of the rock, we'd fall three hundred and seventeen feet to our deaths. My grip on the Max began to slip, I grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her onto the rock. That way she'd be safe, and if it were to happen…I'd be the one to fall. I was losing my grip on both Max and the rock, I had to let one of them go. I tried to hold onto both, if I let go of Max she'd die, if I let go of the rock we'd both die. My hand slipped from the rock before I could come up with a decision, I snapped my wings out and tried to catch the wind. It didn't work, I held Max tightly to my chest. Putting myself below her so that way, I would take the damage.


	49. Chapter 49

Fang's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised I was alive. My body ached but I was still able to move, my mind instantly clicked. Where was Max? I scanned the surface of the water, I didn't see her. What if she was still under, I dove down into the water. The water was pretty deep but not ocean deep, and not pool deep. Maybe twenty or thirty feet deep, I swam near the surface. Then I saw Max, she was falling. She was about ten feet down, I stuck my head out of the water and took a deep breath. I dove down and swam as fast as I could to reach her, I came close and reached for her. I was losing air and she was still falling, luckily I managed to grab her by the waist. I pulled her towards me and shot to the surface, just as the air began to leave my lungs. "hgh." I muffled as bubbles came out. I didn't know if I would make it in time.

I broke the surface of the water and gasped for breath, I huffed trying to get air circulating in my body. I side-swam to the shore, I laid Max on the rocky shore. I was on my hands and knees, taking in as many deep breaths as I could. Then I looked over at Max, her hair was sprawled out underneath her, her skin was pale, her body was still. I crawled over to her, I knew she had water in her lungs. I put my lips on her and pumped her chest, putting air into her body. I did CPR on her for about three minutes, she finally took in a breath. She sat up and pushed me away as she started coughing up water, she lay back down and breathed heavily. "You'll be alright, don't worry." I said soothingly. She had a painful look in her eyes, I cradled her in my arms and listened to her heavy breathing and coughs.

"Where…is…he?" She gasped looking around.

"He's dead, I stabbed him in the heart with a stone. There's no way he could have survived this time." I told her.

She looked at me with shock, then just nodded.

"Let's go back to the cabin, we have to get you into some dry clothes." I said standing with her in my arms.

"Fang let me…" She coughed, causing her to stop. "Walk."

"You're weak Max, let me carry you." I told her.

"You're weak too…Fang don't strain yourself." She said.

I unfurled my wings and tried to get into the air, I got up about fifty feet but I was wobbly. Max told me I shouldn't fly, but I ignored her. I flew over the area where I'd stabbed him, all that was there was a huge pool of blood. No body.

/\/\ax's PO.V

Fang landed unexpectedly, we were in the area Jeb had attacked us in. All that was here were a bunch of rocks, and blood. Both from Fang and Jeb. Fang let go of me, he walked around the area looking for something.

"Goddammit!" Fang shouted kicking a rock. "Why can't the bastard stay dead?!"

"Fang." I said. He looked over at me with a scowl on his face.

I shook my head side to side, "Just calm down." I said soothingly.

"How the hell can I calm down Max, that bastard is still alive! What if he comes after us again, what if he kills you next time?!" He demanded.

"Fang just chill out, he's not going to kill me." I said hugging him. "He's not going to kill either of us."

"I won't let him ever hurt you again Max, I swear." He said holding me tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you either, Fang." I told him.

We flew back to the cabin and got changed, Fang had on his usual getup. I had on a red t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some convers. Fang was still in a bad mood, so was I, but his mood was ten times worse than mine. I knew that Jeb attacking us wasn't how either of us planned for to happen, especially on our honeymoon. I put my arms around him as we sat on the couch, Fang suddenly gave me his dirty/sexy grin.

"What?" I asked looking over at him.

"You know what." He said climbing on top of me as he pushed me back gently.

His lips attached to mine the kiss was passionate, lustful, loving, caring, and craving. I knew what he wanted, he wanted us to go at it.

"I thought you were pissed a minute ago?" I wondered.

"Come on Max, you want to have kids before he attacks us again don't you?" He answered putting his hands on my waist.

"So is that part two to the honeymoon, bring me to a cabin in paradise to get me pregnant?" I teased.

He laughed and kissed me lovingly, his arms tightened around my waist, while mine tightened around his neck. Fang lifted me up off the ground and carried me to the bedroom, not breaking the kiss once. I felt kind of nervous, I knew that this time was more important than any of the other times. He laid me on the bed and straddled me, I felt him gently press himself against me. He pulled away and rested his hand against my cheek, he gave me his signature smirk.

"We have to make this time better Max, it has to knock all the others out of the park." He said kissing my neck.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could manage to say, pleasure began to override my body.

"Pleasured so soon." He teased lightly biting my neck.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, like in one of the flower fields or something?" I wondered.

"Can't, people might see us." He shook his head.

I saw his olive skinned hands slip under my t-shirt, his hands massaged my breast which felt sooo good. Then he pushed my shirt up and over my head, once my chest was revealed to him he immediately took one of my nipples into his mouth. He flicked and nipped it with his teeth, I moaned in pleasure then went to take off his shirt. We soon grew frenzied and tore at each other's remaining clothing, both of us were fully exposed in a matter of seconds. I massaged his hard member while he massaged my breast, both of us where moaning like there was no tomorrow. Which for us, there might not be. With Jeb "tracking" us, we might not know when or if we'd die because of him. I discarded my thoughts and focused on what Fang and I were doing, I tried my best to lose myself in his pleasure-some touches.

"Fang…what if there is no tomorrow for us?" I asked without meaning to.

"What do you mean?" He answered confusingly as he looked down at me.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." I said discarding my accidental words.

"No, spill it. What do you mean if there's no tomorrow for us?" He urged.

"I was just thinking, I was thinking that with Jeb "tracking" us…that something might happen and we wouldn't see tomorrow." I explained.

"We'll both be okay, I promise." He said kissing my forehead.

"I hope so…" I muttered.

"You want to skip the foreplay?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No." I replied.

Fang slid his hand down and started rubbing my clit, I started moaning then I felt him stick three fingers into me. I moaned into his mouth as Fang dropped his lips onto mine, he brushed his cock against my opening, teasing me. I felt myself get wetter the more he teased, then I felt him thrust into me. I missed the feel of his non-condom covered pants mate inside of me, I felt pleasure and ecstasy radiated from my body. I felt the same radiate from Fang's, I soon met his rhythm and followed it. Then he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"What do ya say we change our position?" He replied with a smirk.

I was silent trying to think, I didn't know any other positions we could do. Fang pulled out of me, and flipped me over. He grabbed me by the hips and pressed my butt against his cock, I gulped with uncertainty.

"F-Fang, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Changing our position, we're going to do this doggy style." He whispered in my ear.

He thrusted into me from behind, it felt both exhilarating and weird. While he thrusted he groped my breast, he massaged and knead them in his hands. I yelped in pleasure when he squeezed them, then he pinched my nipples and it felt like I was going to die a pleasure-some death.

"I love you." Fang whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." I moaned.

He kissed across my shoulders then down my back, then kissed his way back up. He moved to my right ear and started nibbling on it, I moaned and heard him growl in satisfaction. I could tell he was nearing his climax, he pounded harder into me.

"F-Fang..." I moaned.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at me.

"Can we do a different position?" I requested trying to look at him.

"Why, do you not like it this way?" He wondered.

"No it's just..." I paused when he pulled out again, he turned me back over so that I was facing him.

"Just what Max?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"I just...wanted to see you." I replied resting my hand against his cheek.

He smiled at me then reached his climax, I reached mine at the same time he did. I felt a tingle in my stomach, knowing that I'd have a baby growing inside me. Okay that sounded really weird…bleck. Fang pulled out and laid next to me on the bed, he had me in his arms and was breathing heavy. He reached his hand out and stroked my stomach, knowing he'd be a dad in nine months. I looked into his eyes, happiness lit up his dark orbs. I felt sleepiness try and get the better of me, I could see it was trying to take over Fang as well.

"I can't wait to see what the baby will look like." I said excitedly.

"Me too, I bet he or she will look as beautiful as their mother." He said kissing my forehead.

"And I bet if it's a boy, then he'll look as handsome as his father." I smiled, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

Fang laughed then closed his eyes as sleepiness took over, I knew he'd fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, still feeling the tingling in my stomach. When the both of us woke up we got dressed and headed out the door, Fang and I leaped into the air and flew towards Tuolumne California. I was planning on buying a pregnancy test, that way I could make sure I was pregnant rather than wait for the symptoms to appear. We landed and searched for a store, once we found one we went inside and searched for the tests. I felt weird when I got to the counter, some guy was there. He was in his teens with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. I glanced at his name tag, Sam Newman. When Sam glanced over what I was purchasing he looked at me skeptically, I felt a hand ruffly land on my shoulder.

Fang had a look on his face that said 'don't you dare look at her like that, not unless you wanna die' the face he had on was aimed at Sam, who seemed very effected by the face. He quickly scanned the box then threw it into the bag, he handed the bag to us as we walked out. Fang was still in overprotective mode, his dark eyes scanned the entire area as we walked. "Fang chill out." I told him. His muscles remained tensed, his face remained stone-like, his eyes were cold and fight ready. We got into some trees and jumped into the air, once we were up he seemed to loosen up a bit.

"What happened back there?" I asked flying closer.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You looked like you were going to punch that guy on the face, I just wanted to know what got you all overprotective mode." I answered.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." He frowned looking over at me.

"Fang I can take care of myself ya know?" I grumbled shaking my head.

"I know, but could you really kick someone's butt when you're pregnant?" He grumbled.

"Hey I could still fight!" I protested.

Fang gave me a smug grin, he knew I was lying. We got back to the cabin, and just hung out. I couldn't take the test now or I'd get a negative, the box said to wait a week or two before taking it.

"Hey Fang, how much longer are we staying here?" I wondered.

"Another week, unless you wanna go home now?" He answered.

"No I wanna stay, I was just curious." I replied snuggling into his chest.

He held me in his arms as he laid back on the couch, he was rubbing my stomach and was looking out one of the windows. I felt how tense he was still, how on edge he was. I couldn't blame him, I felt that way all the time.

~~~~~~~TWO WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~

Fang and I were returning home, we were five hours away from our little E shaped paradise. I hadn't taken the test yet, I decided to take it once we got home. I thought about a lot of things, like if the baby would have wings, if it was going to be a boy or a girl, what they would look like.

"What's got you lost in thought?" Fang asked flying above me.

"I was just thinking, about the baby." I replied rubbing my stomach.

"So was I." He agreed.

"Do you think the baby will have wings?" I asked.

"It's very possible, I mean both it's parents have them." He replied.

"Guess thats true, did I tell you about the dream I had?" I wondered.

"Which dream, you've had like a million of'em." He responded.

"When I thought you died, and after I ran from you in town. I had a dream that I was back at the house, and when I went into the empty room we were going to use for the baby. I saw two toddlers, about three or four playing in the room. The little girl had your color hair, big brown eyes, and your olive tone skin. The little boy had my blond hair with your dark color tipping his hair; he had your deep dark brown eyes, and tan skin like mine." I explained.

Fang nodded in understanding, I even saw him crack a smile. Five hours later we reached the house, as soon as we touched down we were bombarded. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge forced us all into a group hug, Fang I could instantly tell wasn't too crazy about it. After everyone released us we went inside, once we got into the kitchen fang and I saw the flood of food. Iggy had obviously made us a welcome home feast, everyone grabbed a plate and filled it with food.

"So what was Yosemite like?" Nudge asked.

"It was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere." I replied.

"Where there any animals there?" Angel wondered.

"A whole lot of them, there were some bears, deer, birds, and a few coyotes." I answered.

"Sounds like you guys had a good time." Iggy laughed.

"Yeah, we did." Fang said putting his finished plate into the sink.

Fang turned his head to the side, meaning he wanted to talk to me in privet. I got up from the table and walked into the living room, Fang took my hand and led me up the stairs and into our bedroom. He dug through the bag we had brought, then pulled out the pregnancy test box. "You should take it, it's been a two weeks already." He said handing the box to me. I nodded and took the box then went into the bathroom, Fang waited outside the bathroom door while I took the test. After I took the test I set it on the counter and stared at it, while it loaded I held my stomach. Three minutes passed and the test finished, the results made me burst with happiness.

Fang's P.O.V

The door swung open and I prepared myself for the results, Max stood at the door looking like she was going to burst. I waited in silence for her to tell me wither she was pregnant or not, another minute of silence ticked by. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted hugging me.


	50. Chapter 50

8 months later…

Fang's P.O.V

"Max let's go, it's time for the ultrasound!" I called.

"Coming Fang, hold on a sec!" She called from the stairs.

I walked to the stairs to help her down, Max's stomach had gotten abnormally big. She seemed bigger than most pregnant women carrying only one baby, could it be possible Max was carrying two? She needed help doing a few things since she had a bigger stomach, she didn't leave the house much. When she did though she wore one of my hoddies and a pair of sweat pants, she had to wear what kept her comfortable. I helped her down the stairs and out the car, I couldn't fly her to the hospital because she'd gotten too heavy for me to carry. I helped her into the car and we drove to the hospital for her ultrasound, that way we could see if the baby was healthy and see what it's gender would be.

"Fang can we get something to eat on the way back?" She asked.

"Sure, what are you guys in the mood for?" I replied.

"A burger would be alright." She laughed.

"Burger it is then." I said kissing her stomach.

We got to the hospital and got checked in, we waited in the waiting room for the doctor to come call us in. We waited for a while but neither of us minded, Max was sitting next to me with her head lying on my shoulder. I ran my hand up and down her stomach, she suddenly winced and I felt something hit my hand.

"What happened?" I asked Max when she winced again.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked." She replied placing her hand over mine.

"Max and Nick?" A nurse asked stepping in front of us.

"Yeah." I said going into protective mode.

"The doctor will see you now." She said gesturing to the door.

I stood up and walked Max to the door, we went inside and entered the doctor's exam room. Max tensed up and sat on the hospital bed she seemed really on edge. I sat next to her and kept her calm, being in her must have brought up some bad memories. The doctor came in a little while later, he had on a white coat which put Max on high alert. The doctor walked in with a smile on his face, he looked down at his clipboard.

"I see that you are eight months in, and you've come to visit for an ultrasound correct?" He asked looking at Max.

"That's right." She answered nodding.

"Alright then, I'll need you to lay back." He said then turned to me. "Sir I'll need you to move, you can stand next to your wife if necessary."

"Kay." I said standing next to Max.

The doctor lifted Max's shirt up to where her stomach was visible, I didn't like him touching her so I let out a low growled. Max took my hand letting me know it was alright, I still didn't like it. He then smeared this goop onto her stomach, he reached for a white remote looking thing connected to a monitor. He placed it on her stomach and moved it around, on the monitor was a black picture of the inside of her stomach. On the screen I could make out an outline of the baby, Max smiled and gazed at our baby on the screen. I stared at our son or daughter, suddenly I caught the sight of another head near the baby.

"Does the baby have two head?" I asked looking at the monitor.

"Not baby, babies. It would appear that Max is having a set of twins." He answered.

"Twins?" Max and I said at the same time.

"Yes it would appear so, would you like to know their genders?" He laughed.

"Yes please." Max replied.

The doctor looked over at the screen for a minute or so, "A baby…boy and a baby…girl." He announced.

A boy and a girl…wow, that was unexpected. Max looked really happy when she heard that, her stomach was cleaned off and then the doctor left the room for a minute. He said he printed out the results of the babies' health and had also printed a few pictures for us, Max and I were sitting in the room like we did when we arrived. I rubbed Max's stomach, imagining what our kids would be like. The doctor came back into the room with a folder and his clipboard, he looked over at us with a smile. "Both babies are healthy, they should be due by the middle of next month." He announced. He handed us the folder which contained the baby pictures, Max took the folder then we were allowed to leave.

"Let's go get you that burger." I said taking her hand.

"Actually Fang, I'm not really hunger." Max said.

"You have to eat Max, especially with two kids on the way." I insisted.

"Kay." She finally agreed.

I walked her out of the hospital and back to the car, once we got in I headed to Burger King. It was silent in the car as we drove, Max was looking through the pictures the doctor had given us. I pulled up to the drive thru and read to Max what they had, she ordered five whoppers, two fries, and a milkshake. It totaled up to thirty dollars, not that bad. Driving up to the window I gave the woman the money in cash, then drove to the next window and got the food. I handed the bag to Max, she pulled out some of the fries and started munching on them. I reached over and grabbed a fry, I popped it into my mouth and continued diving.

"Do you want to go and get stuff for the babies?" She asked suddenly.

"You mean like clothes and stuff?" I replied.

"Yeah, we'll need to get everything ready before they get here." She answered taking a bite of her burger.

"So what are we going to name them, we should get some picked out, unless you want to keep Annabelle and Evan." I stated.

"I was thinking about that…" She muttered.

"You think of any other names?" I wondered.

She didn't say anything, all she did was sit there. I saw how tired she looked, she had bags and couldn't keep her eye lids from falling. We came to a red light, we were close to home so I was debating between taking her back home or going ahead to the store. I ran my hand through her hair, she glanced over at me.

"You want me to take you home, you look worn out?" I asked.

"No, I'm alright." She yawned.

"I'll take you home and go get the baby stuff, you need your rest." I urged.

"No I want to get the stuff with you, I'm fine Fang let's just go." She protested.

"We'll get the baby stuff later on today, alright?" I decided.

"Okay." She agreed.

I turned direction and headed towards home, I stopped at a red light and sat back for a minute. Max suddenly handed me a burger, I raised my eyebrow at her skeptically.

"You keep it, you need to eat more than I do." I told her.

"Fang come on, you've barely had anything to eat today." She insisted.

"I'll eat something when we get home, you need to eat that since you have two kids to feed." I pointed out.

"That would actually be four kids we have, Angel and Gazzy plus the babies." She said.

"Damn that's a lot of kids, at least we have Ig and Nudge to help take care of'em." I said.

"Yeah." She laughed.

We got home and pulled up next to the house, I got out of the car and walked to Max's side. She held her stomach as she climbed out, she winced a third time. "Baby kick?" I guessed. She nodded and gave me a small smile, I wanted to pick her up and carry her into the house. Even if I tried to pick her up I'd drop her, she weighed a ton with the two babies. I tried picking her up anyway, I missed being able to carry her. I managed to get her in my arms and off the ground, I could tell she was uncomfortable because of her baby bump. I carried her towards the house, the first few steps I took I nearly fell. I managed to get to the porch without dropping her, I put her down and walked her inside. She sat down on the couch, I sat next to her and put my arm around her. Angel and Gazzy came into the room, Angel smiled and came to sit next to Max.

"Whoa Max you're freaking fat, what have you been eating?" Gazzy laughed teasing.

"Hey not cool!" Max laughed ruffling his blond Mohawk. "ah."

"Baby kick again?" I asked.

"Yeah, man these two are fighters." She replied.

"Can I feel your tummy Max?" Angel wondered.

"Sure." Max smiled.

Angel put her little hands on Max's stomach, Max moved Angel's hands to where they were right over the babies. Angel's face lit up, "I can feel their heartbeats!" She cheered. Gazzy seemed interested and came to put his hand on Max's stomach, his face lit up just like Angel's had. "Whoa that's so cool." He said. The two of them even felt the babies kick, I told them that Max needed some rest. They both understood and went to play in their room, when they left Max tried to find a comfortable way to lie down. I wrapped my arms around her mid-section and laid down with her on top of me, I stroked her stomach feeling the heartbeats of our children.

"Only a month until they're here." I announced.

"Yep, only a month." She replied.

She sat up all of a sudden, she climbed off of me and sat on the other end of the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The babies haven't heard their father's voice in a while, you should talk to them for a little bit." She answered.

I lowered my head down to her stomach, "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see you guys, Mommy and Daddy love you both a whole lot, and we can't wait till you both come out."

"Hey Fang, I thought of some other names." Max said.

"What are they?" I asked pulling my head away.

"I thought of Owen and Layla." She replied.

"Owen and Layla, they both sound great." I agreed.

Max smiled and laid back down, we both laid there for a while.

~~~one month later~~~~~

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Push Max, just a little more, push." Fang said encouraging me.

I was in the hospital, both the babies due date had arrived. God it hurt, I pushed and pushed trying to get them out. Fang was holding my hand and telling me I was doing a good job. I huffed and pushed again, I'd been in labor for five minutes. Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and the kids were waiting outside the room, Fang was the only one authorized to come in.

"I can see the head, push a little bit more Max!" The doctor called.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed really hard.

"WaaaWaaa!" We all heard.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced.

"Great job Max, Owen's out. Now all you have to do is get Layla out." Fang told me.

"Do you want to…cut the…umbilical cord?" I huffed.

Fang nodded, after Owen's umbilical cord was cut I got to hold him. He was adorable, even though he was a mess. He had a little patch of dark hair on his head, guess that means he gets his daddy's hair. I smiled at him, his eyes were closed and was crying. I rocked him in my arms, when he calmed down I handed him to Fang. Fang held his son in his arms, smiling at him. "I'll take him to get all cleaned up." A nurse smiled. Fang handed Owen to the nurse, she went into the room that was connected to this one. Then I felt Layla move to come out next, "Aaahhh!" I screamed. After seven minutes of pushing, Layla finally came out. She was crying and was also a mess. It was hard to tell, but I could see the little patch of blond hair on her head. After her umbilical cord was cut she was whisked away to get cleaned up, when she left Owen came back.

I was exhausted, at least I wasn't going to have a huge stomach anymore. Fang handed Owen to me, he was all clean and looked adorable. His skin was pale like mine, I saw that he was opening his little eyes. They were the shade of dark chocolate that Fang had, he looked up at both Fang and me with a big smile and a laugh. I had just met this guy, and I already love him to death! Owen's sister came back and was all clean, the nurse handed her to me and I held both of my babies in my arms.

"So can she go now?" Fang asked the doctor.

"She and the little ones will stay the night, just to make sure the babies and Max are healthy." He replied.

"Alright, could Nick stay the night with us?" I requested.

"I'm afraid not, the hospital doesn't allow overnight visitors, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, alright." I sighed.

"Don't worry Max, I'll be here in the morning to pick you three up." Fang said kissing my forehead as he left.

Everyone left the room, a nurse took Owen and Layla to the nursery. I was still exhausted from being in labor, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I was so glad I had something to look forward to tomorrow, getting to see my family.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A.N Hey guys, sorry it took me longer to update. I had writers block and was uh...going through an emotional roller coaster hahah. Well here's chap 51 for you! XD **_

Fang's P.O.V

It was the day after Max had given birth to Owen and Layla, our two adorable kids. I shot out the door and into the sky, I flew towards the hospital and got there in about thirty minutes. I walked up to the front desk, "I'm here to pick up Max, Owen, and Layla." I announced. The woman at the desk nodded and handed me a sign out sheet, I filled it out then went to Max's room.

"Hey." I said upon entering.

"Hi." She replied.

She was sitting in the hospital bed with Owen and Layla, I pulled out my phone and took a picture of my beautiful family. I loved them all so freakin much, as soon as I got to the bed side Max handed Owen to me.

"Your son is difficult to dress." She noted.

"Why is that?" I asked holding him.

"Are you serious, have you not seen what's he's wearing? The nurse told me she couldn't get him to wear anything other than black, he put up a fight." She explained.

I looked over Owen and saw he was indeed dressed in black footy pajamas, "Someone's a troublemaker huh?" I asked him. He laughed as if saying, 'well I take after you dad.' I looked over at Layla and saw she was dressed in pinkish purple footy pajamas. "Ready to go home guys?" I asked. Max said 'heck yeah' while the kids made baby sounds, Max climbed out of bed and handed Layla to me.

She changed into some clothes, since she was in the hospital gowned. She took Layla from me and held her, both of us walked out of the room then left the hospital. We got into the air, I was surprised that the kids didn't start crying. Then I remembered that they did have our bird D.N.A in them, so maybe being in the air felt natural to them? Then a thought hit me, did they even have wings?

I looked over at Max and Layla, Max was smiling and holding Layla close to her chest. I gazed down at the ground to see where we were, we were directly over the old neighborhood Max and I had once called home.

"Hey Max, land at my house." I called over to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"My folks will wanna see their grandkids don't you think, I mean we are here and all." I replied.

"Alright, let's land." She said diving down.

I dived down and landed onto the lush lawn, I approached the brown house with Max walking ahead. She rang the doorbell and held Layla up to her shoulder when she started crying, I suspected the doorbell ring must have spooked her. Owen on the other hand, was silent and just gazed at the door. When the door opened my mother's face lit up, her eyes shifted from the babies to Max and I. Max managed to get Layla calmed down, both of us entered the house and went into the living room. "Are these your kids?" Dad asked. We both nodded, Layla started giggling and making baby sounds while Owen was quiet.

"Guess he takes after you huh son?" Dad laughed.

"Yeah guess he does." I replied.

"He looks just like you did when you were a baby." My mother said.

"Guess he's going to be the spitting image of you." Max laughed.

Mom suddenly got up and walked to the book shelf, she pulled out a photo album. Oh great... the album in particular she had picked had pictures of me as a baby in it. Mom laid the album onto the brown coffee table, she opened it as Max gazed down at it.

"Seriously Mom..." I sighed.

"Oh my god Fang!" Max cheered. "You look so adorable."

I saw that she was pointing to one of the pictures, it was when I was eight months old. I had on black footy pajama thing, my hair was short and had side sweep bangs like I have now. I was playing with some building blocks, giving off a little smile. Max sat on the couch with Layla half asleep on her shoulder, she smiled at every picture of me that appeared.

"We should head home, Layla looks like she's gonna pass out soon, not to mention Owen's hungry." I said holding Owen as he began to struggle.

"Yeah." Max agreed with a laugh.

"We'll come back sometime tomorrow." I said heading to the door.

Once I got outside I launched into the sky, Max followed behind me while she cradled Layla. "You want me to take her?" I asked flying closer to her. She shook her head, and held our daughter. I suddenly heard another pair of wings, coming straight for us!

"Max, take Owen!" I shouted.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked.

"Take both of the kids and get out of here, something's coming, something big." I told her.

"I'm not leaving you here to fight something, I'm fighting with you." She insisted.

"Just go! I'll be fine, now get the kids out of here!" I ordered.

"Fang I'm-"

"Go, Now!" I shouted.

She nodded and flew towards home, she didn't get far. Before a circle of Erasers surrounded her.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I was surrounded, with my babies in my arms. Both of them could sense immediate danger, Owen put on a fighter face while his sister tried to do the same. I was worried, mainly because Layla and Owen didn't have wings, what if on the off chance I dropped one of them while fighting? "Fang!" I called for help. He was already fighting the Erasers off, an opening appeared and I dashed towards it.

I was grabbed from behind, an Eraser's claw-paw was wrapped around my neck. I was yanked back, still holding on tightly to Owen and Layla. "What cute kids, to bad they're gonna die!" My captor sneered, slashing my arm. I watched Owen and Layla fall, both of them letting out a cry. "F-AN-G!" I choked as I struggled. I saw that my captor was the one and only Jeb, I thought Fang killed him? I kicked him in the gut, thankfully he released me with an 'oof.'

"Owen! Layla!" I shouted diving down.

"Not so fast!" Jeb snarled.

His hand locked around my ankle, holding me upside down. "Owen, Layla!" I screamed reaching for them. A blur shot by and caught them both, then I saw another blue shoot by and swiped Jeb. He released me, and tried to see his attacker more clearly. I looked around to, then I saw that the blurs were Iggy and Nudge. Nudge was holding Owen and Layla, while Iggy and Fang fought Jeb. I flew towards Nudge, she handed me my babies.

"Where are Angel and Gazzy?" I wondered.

"Right here!" Gazzy shouted dive bombing Jeb.

"Little Brat!" He snarled slashing at Gazzy.

"Gazzy move!" I shouted swooping towards him.

I handed Owen and Layla back to Nudge, I swooped over and grabbed Gazzy. I felt searing pain in my stomach, I'd been slashed. "MAX!" Everyone shouted. I wobbled and tried to stay in the air, another Erased came at me from behind. Both my wings had been hit, I fell towards the ground. "Max!" I heard Fang yell. I saw him dive down after punching one Eraser in the snout, he reached his hand out and tried to catch me.

Fang's hand was close to mine, I reached out for his hand. He took my hand in his and pulled me towards his body, he put his arms around me and darted to the left as an Eraser attacked. I saw blood spread across from him to the Eraser, Fang's arm had been hit. "F-Fang!" I shouted in shock. He winced but didn't mind the wound, his grip on me remained tight.


	52. Chapter 52

Fang's P.O.V

I held Max tightly, I kicked the Eraser who had clawed my arm. My foot kicked him in the snout, his head threw back so far and hard that I heard a crack. Broke his head I guess, I flew to an un-Eraser populated area. "Max are you..." I paused. Her entire stomach and part of her jeans was covered in blood, she was holding her stomach hissing in pain.

"I'm...okay." She huffed.

"Take it easy, I'm gonna go get the kids then hide you all somewhere safe." I told her.

"I'm...fine Fang...I can...fight." She insisted.

"No your n-" I stopped when I saw that the Erasers had somehow disappeared.

"Urgh!" I heard someone roar.

I turned and saw it was Jeb, he was falling to the ground. Then I saw Angel, she dropped her risen hand back to her side. Did she attack him? I had Max in my arms and flew over to the others, they all had scratches and cuts, nothing serious. "You guys good?" I asked. They all nodded, we headed back in the direction of the house. I made sure we weren't followed, both from below and above. The last thing I wanted was them finding the house, then we'd be forced to run. I didn't want that for Max or our kids, not for Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge...and not for myself.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I felt like I was hit by a bus, my stomach was cut and open like a dissected frog. I held my stomach both to keep the blood in, and to keep my organs inside. I felt dizzy, like I was going to pass out. I looked up at Fang, he gave me a sypathetic and reassuring look. I winced from searing pain, I coughed and it hurt really bad.

"Where are...Owen and...Layla?" I gasped.

"They're okay, Nudge has them." He replied.

"Is everyone...alright...was anyone...hurt?" I wondered.

"Just some scratches, nothing serious." He answered.

I saw Fang's bloody bisep, I saw the claw marks ranked across the fabric and skin. Blood was streaming down his arm all the way down to his wrist, shock began to override my senses. "Fang are you alri-ah!" I screamed. Pain shot through my stomach, I felt like I was going to pass out. Everything went blurry, my eyes clouded with unconsciousness.

"Max...Max!" Fang shouted.

"I'm...al-right." I said weakly.

"Stay awake, you have to stay awake." Hs urged, worry coating his olive skinned features.

"I'll...try." I muttered.

I lifted my hand and placed it against his cheek, he smiled at me. I could clearly tell he was still worried though, I tried hard to stay awake. Believe me, I tried. Despite of that, I felt unconsciousness over power me. "I'm sorry...Fang." I said before I passed out. Then everything went black.

Fang's P.O.V

"I'm sorry...Fang." Max said in a really weak voice. Her eyes slowly closed, then she went limp in my arms. She had passed out. "Max wake up! You can't close your eyes, you'll die!" I shouted shaking her. She remained silent, she remained motionless. Her hand was still holding her wound so I knew for a fact she wasn't dead, if she was her hand would have fallen to her side.

"Everyone hurry up, Max is out!" I shouted.

"We should land, by the time we get back to the house...she'll already have bled to death." Iggy suggested, flying next to me.

"We don't have anything to wrap around her wound, we have to get to the house!" I snapped.

"Fang calm down, Iggy's right." Angel said innocently.

"I'll be right back." I grumbled.

I dove down to the ground, Max's breathing was getting more and more faint. I didn't have much time, I had to look for a source of water. The sound of trickling water filled my ears, I quickly ran towards it with Max in my arms. Upon approaching the pond I laid Max in the soft grass, I ripped off my shirt and tore the sleeve. I dipped the sleeves in the water and went over to Max, I slid her shirt up so that I could see her wound. Three claw marks rigidly ranked across her stomach, it was pretty deep.

I laid the sleeves on her wound, I placed both hands on the sleeves and leaned forward. The blood soaked up into the fabric, when the sleeve got to blood full I went to the water and rung it out. I repeated this several times, I took the main part of my shirt and wrapped it around her clean wound. I tied a lose part of the shirt around her wound, I made sure it was tight enough so that blood wouldn't seep out.

"F-Fang..." She asked weekly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"It hurts...really bad...but I'll...be fine." She gasped.

"Shh, don't try and talk. Just lay back and calm down, when your in a better condition we'll go home." I told her.

"What happened...to your shirt?" She wondered.

"I used it to tie your wound, just stay calm okay?" I requested.

I placed my lips against her forehead, I stroked her cheek and calmed her down. She'd lost a lot of blood, I didn't know how much she had lost total. I had managed to soak up the majority of the blood, meaning she hadn't over bled. I went back over to the water, so that I could clean any other wounds she'd gotten.

"Ouch!" Max screamed as she tried to sit up.

"Max what the hell did you do?!" I asked running over to her.

"we have to fine the kids." She replied standing up.

She leaned against a tree and held her stomach, I could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Max please, lay back down." I requested calmly. She just shook her head and started huffing, he'd legs buckled and she fell sideways. "Max!" I shouted lunging at her. I took her into my arms and held her before she could hit the ground, she looked really pale and in bad shape. I snapped out my wings and flew, I had to fly home and get a shirt to wear. Otherwise people would see my wings.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"What is it?" I replied.

"I don't need...ugh...to go to the hospital." She said wincing from pain.

"You have to get your wound fixed, it won't be able to heal completely on its own." I told her as I shook my head.

"Fang we have faster and more afficienc healing abilities than other humans, you know that." She reminded.

"You say that as if we're aliens." I chuckled.

"I'll be fine, just take me home please." She requested.

"Kay." I finally agreed.

We got home in about an hour, when we got inside Owen and Layla were crying. I was them both sitting in Nudge's arms, she tried frantically to calm them down.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"I'll take them Nudge." I said getting out of Fang's arms.

"Fang where's your shirt?!" Iggy yelled just to be annoying.

"Occupying Max's wounds." Fang replied pointing at me.

"How bad are you hurt Max?" Angel asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine sweetie." I replied patting her head.

"Max you should go upstairs and rest." Fang said suddenly. "With a wound like that you shouldn't move around to much."

"Yeah your right." I agreed.

I stumbled over to the stairs and paused, pain continued to annoy my nerves. Fang saw I was having trouble walking so he came over and helped me, he put his arm around my shoulder and guided me up the stairs.

"Fang can you get Layla and Owen for me?" I requested.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He answered kissing my forehead.

He left and came back with both babies in his arms a few minutes later, both Owen and Layla cheered and cooed once they saw me. Fang sat next to me and handed me our kids, he smiled showing how happy he was. He laid next to me on the bed, he put his arm around me and pulled me towards him.

"I love you, all three of you so very much." He said looking at all of us.

"We love you too, right guys?" I asked looking down at them.

"Gaga." Layla went, as if saying yes.

Owen nodded, we both laughed then Fang kissed my cheek. He rested his cheek against the top of my head, we both based down at our beautiful kids.

* * *

**_A.N. Hey guys sorry it took super long for me to update, blame writers block and laziness -_-' Also i wanted to make a shout out to one of you guys who reviewed! New Beginnings, thanks for your awesome review! It made my day when I read it XD! All you other guys are awesome too, so review plz, next chapter wont take longer to do i promise, this will never happen again.__  
_**


	53. Chapter 53

~~~~~ One Year Later~~~~~~

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Come on Layla, come to mommy." I cooed holding my arms out for her.

"Mama!" She laughed.

Both she and Owen had begun talking, they still couldn't speak in sentences but were coming close. "Fang come here! Layla is about to take her first steps!" I called. The eighteen year old came dashing into the living room, yep you heard me right. Fang and I both turned eighteen, Fang turned it first then me. Turns out his birthday was a week before mine, we were both living happy. My wounds had healed fully, we hadn't seen any Erasers or Jeb recently. I didn't want to think of either of them, just my family.

"Has she walked yet?" Fang asked holding up the video camera.

"No, she stood up but only fell down. Where's Owen?" I asked looking for our son.

"He's probably causing trouble, you know him." Fang replied setting up the camera.

"Well he does take after you." I laughed teasily.

"I'll go get him." He said standing up.

"Hurry up." I told him.

He nodded then disappeared upstairs.

Fang's P.O.V

I hurried up the stairs and into the babies' room, once I opened the door I saw Owen sitting in his crib. It was black of course, with light grey sheets and a few toys.

"Kicking back little man?" I asked chuckling.

"Dad-Da!" He said standing up, gripping the bars for support.

"Hey Owen, you want to go see your sister walk?" I asked putting my hands on my knees so I could get to his eye level.

He nodded and put his arms up for me to take him, I took him in my arms and carried him down stairs. I got downstairs and saw Max in the kitchen holding Layla, our little girl was crying for some reason. Max cradled her in her arms; she went 'Shh' and rubbed her little back. "What happened?" I asked walking in. Max looked over at me and just shook her head, telling me it was nothing. I gazed at her and grinned, she looked so much like a mother, and an Angel. Both of which she already was, she was my wife, the love of my life, mother to my kids, and my Angel. We both walked into the living room and sat the kids on the floor, Owen sat next to his sister who had tried to stand up. Owen copied her movements, he stood like she did. Max sat on the edge of the couch, holding her arms out.

"Come on, try and walk to mommy." She said. I angled the video camera so that it was on Max, she had a bright smile on her face as Layla came towards her. The little one year old wobbled but managed to take a step forward, when she got close to Max she tripped over her feet and fell forward. Max caught her in her arms and laughed, "Good job Layla, you just took your first steps." Max laughed as she nuzzled the baby. Owen huffed and stood up too, determination masked on his little face. He took a step forward and nearly fell, he quickly caught himself and came towards me. I kept the camera on him then saw him at my knee, he put his hands on my knee and beamed up at me as if saying "Look daddy I did it!"

"Good job Owen, you and your sister are a pair of smarty pants huh?" I asked looking at him with the camera.

"Huh?" He went tilting his head to the right.

I closed the camera and picked him up, he laughed and smiled at me. I smiled at him and sat him on my lap, he suddenly reached his hands up and grabbed my hair. He yanked on it and it hurt, little turd. "Ouch Owen, that hurts knock it off!" I shouted trying to pry his little hands from my hair. My hair was long again, I don't know why but I kinda like it better that way. Owen's eyes got teary, he'd never been yelled at before. Oh crap, he started crying. "Hey, hey, come on Ow. There's no need to cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout." I ranted trying to calm him down. He kept on crying, I grumbled and held my head down to him. He blinked then started to pat my black bangs, he laughed and started pulling on my hair again. I heard Max stifle a laugh, she was little turd number two.

"You think this is funny?" I asked peering over at her.

"Yep, it's funny and adorable." She laughed.

A growl filled the air, "Okay, whose hungry?" I asked.

"I think it's hair-play-boy over there." Max said pointing at Owen.

"You hungry little man?" I chuckled holding him out.

He laughed and clapped his hands, I stood up and carried him into the kitchen. I sat him down in his highchair while Max sat Layla in hers, Layla's chair was pink while Owen's was grey. Max was trying to reach for a bowl from one of the cabinets, I chuckled and went over to help her. Max was 5'8 I on the other hand was 6'0 making me taller than her, I snickered when she glared at me. She turned around in front of me so that she was facing me, I smirked and attached my lips briefly to hers. I felt her smile against the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head, I dis-attached my lips from Max's and looked over at the kids. "Alright, which one of you threw it?" I asked holding the Sippy cup in the up so they could see it. Layla covered her mouth with her hands to hide a laugh, Owen had on a suspicious look. Max started laughing and got food for both of the kids, I walked over and handed Owen his Sippy-cup. I ruffled his hair, earning a laugh from him. Max came over and set two bowls of baby food onto their chairs, they both looked down at the food then back at us.

"What you want us to feed you?" I asked.

"Gaa!" They both said clapping.

Max grabbed the bowl of Owen's chair, she held the spoon and motioned it towards his mouth. I grabbed the bowl off of Layla's chair and swiped a spoon full of the food, I motioned it to her mouth. She crinkled her little nose and turned her head away, "Come on Layla, eat the food for daddy." I requested pushing the spoon towards her mouth. She turned her head and stared at the food on the spoon, she opened her mouth allowing me to stick the food inside. She ate all of her food, then giggled.

"See, it wasn't that bad." I said picking her up.

"We should lay them down for a nap." Max suggested.

"I think you need a nap too, you look really tired." I said stroking her cheek.

"Once we get these too down, I will." She agreed.

We both took the babies upstairs and burped them before laying them down for a nap, it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. I picked Max up and carried her into our bedroom, she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her, I peppered her face with kisses and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, despite how exhausted she looked.  
"Go to sleep Max, you look really tired." I told her as I stroked her cheeks.

"Won't you get lonely if we're all asleep?" She asked running her hands through my messy hair.

"I'll be fine, because I'm gonna nap with you." I said taking her into my arms.

She laughed as we landed on our sides, both of us as happy as could be. Max closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, I played with her hair for a little while, then eventually fell asleep myself.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"WAAAAAAAWAAAAAAWAAAAA!" I heard one of the babies cry.

"Max go figure out which one it is." Fang groaned.

"You do it." I grumbled still half asleep.

"WAAAAAAWAAAAA!" I heard again.

"Okay, Okay, mommy's coming." I said finally getting up.

I walked down the hall and into the babies room, I saw Layla standing in her crib crying.

"Ma-ma." She sobbed.

"Hey baby, what's got you so upset?" I asked taking Layla out of her crib.

I held her in my arms and rocked her, saying 'Shh, it's okay' I waited for her to calm down before putting her away. I looked over at Owen and saw that he was awake, he wasn't crying though. I put Layla back in her crib and laid her down, I kissed her forehead and turned on the little thing over her bed to help calm her down. I walked over to Owen, he smiled at me. "Owen, try and keep your sister quiet okay?" I asked tapping his nose with my index finger. He nodded and went to lay down, I swear even at this age he's just like his father. I kissed his forehead and left the room, I walked down the hall to Angel and Gazzy's room. I wanted to make sure that they weren't woken up by Layla, Gazzy was sleeping soundly as was Angel. The both of them were sleeping in their bunk bed while Iggy and Nudge slept in the separate single person beds, the room was luckily big enough to fit them all in it.

I walked back to my and Fang's room, I slumped in and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes to go to sleep, Fang suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. He was on his side but flipped to his back and pulled me on top of him, I looked into his eyes and stifled a laugh.

"So which one was it?" He asked.

"Layla." I replied.

"Hmm." He said.

"You're getting one of them next time." I told him as I rolled off his chest.

"Okay." He agreed.

I curled up into his side and laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Night Max." He whispered.

"Night Fang." I whispered back.

Fang's P.O.V

~~~~4 hours later~~~~

"WWAAAAA!" One of the babies cried.

"Max…" I moaned, half asleep.

"What?" She asked half asleep.

"Got get…one of'em." I yawned.

"I did last time, you go." She grumbled sleepily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" I heard the cry get louder.

"Daddy's coming, chill out." I yawned getting up.

I entered their room and saw that this time, it was Owen both and Layla crying. I saw that Owen had his arm stuck in between two bars on his crib, while Layla was crying and standing in the back corner of hers. I saw that the nightlight in their room had a shadow casted over it, a moth had gotten into the house and was sitting on the top. I pieced together what had happened, first Layla had seen the shadow and gotten scared, then Owen tried to get out of his crib to get it to go away, thus getting his arm stuck. I helped Owen get his arm unstuck then picked him up, he struggled to get down meaning he was fine. I put him back in the crib and went to his sister, Layla was cowering in the back of the crib crying. Her little hands were covering her eyes, tears streaming beneath them.

"Layla it's okay, come to daddy." I said stretching my arms out to her. She still cowered, had she been scared that badly? I looked over and saw the moth still on the nightlight, I swatted at the pesky bug scarring my daughter. The moth flew away, not coming back. I turned back to Layla, she still looked scared. "Daddy chased away the monster Layla, you can sleep easy now." I told her. She peeked up at me, she clapped her hands and laughed. I patted her blond haired head and laid her back down, I kissed her forehead and covered her with her blanket. Yawning I left the room and went back to Max, I walked into our room and saw her sleeping soundly on the bed. I crawled into our bed and took her into my arms, she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"So…which one was it…this time?" She asked between yawns.

"It was both of them, Owen got his arm stuck in the crib bars trying to fight off a moth scaring Layla." I explained.

"He defiantly takes after you then." She laughed.

"Guess he does." I laughed.

"What time is it?" She wondered resting her head on my chest.

"Seven." I answered.

"You want to go make breakfast?" She asked.

"Nah, let's sleep longer." I replied pulling her tighter.

She smiled and closed her eyes, and slept again.

~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~

Max was in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone, I was in the living room playing with Layla and Owen. Owen was playing with some building blocks, Layla was coloring in a Disney coloring book. "Fang, can you go and make sure Gazzy and Angel are up?" Max asked holding the phone to her shoulder. I nodded and went upstairs, and walked to their room. Gazzy was on his bunk reading one of the comic books Max had bought for him, Angel was playing with her bear Celeste.

"Hi Fang!" Angel said smiling at me.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" Gazzy asked.

"Hi Angel, Max just wanted me to make sure you guys were up." I said turning from Angel to Gasman.

"Fang?" Angel asked tugging on my sleeve.

"What's up Ang?" I answered leaning down so I was at her eye level.

"Can I go play outside, Pleeeeaaassse." She requested with Bambi eyes.

"Sure, just make sure your brother goes with you." I agreed.

"Yay! Thank you!" She cheered throwing her arms around my neck.

"Group hug!" Gazzy cheered joining in.

"Uch, guys come on, you both weigh like a million pounds." I said standing up.

They both clung onto me for dear life, I knew they were doing it just to annoy me. "Max I need some help up here!" I called once I got into the hall. Max came rushing to the stairs, a fighter face put on. When she saw that I had been bomb-rushed by the kids she started laughing, then she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Max, aren't you going to help me?!" I called.

"You can help yourself, I have two kids down here to watch!" She called back.

"Okay guys rides over." I said shaking them off.

"Aww, but that was fun." Gazzy whined.

"Try pulling that on Ig when he gets back, you'll really annoy him." I said ruffling his Mohawk.

Angel and Gazzy rushed past me and downstairs, I followed behind them and swiped up Layla. She giggled as I rubbed my nose against hers, she clamped her hands down on the sides of my face.

"Da-Da!" She cheered.

"That's right Layla, I'm Da-Da and that's Ma-Ma." I said pointing at myself then Max.

"Da-Da." Owen said pulling on my jeans.

"What's up little man, you want to be held too?" I asked looking down at him.

"Gaa!" He went holding his arms up.

I lifted him up, Layla moved and sat around my neck, her little hands held my head for support. "What is this, ride daddy day?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"What is this, ride daddy day?" Fang asked walking into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he had Layla around his neck and Owen holding onto his shoulder.

"I guess that makes you the best ride in the house." I teased.

"Phew, what smells?" Angel asked covering her nose.

"Gazzy did you let one rip?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No, not yet at least." He grinned.

"I think it's Owen." Fang said holding up his son and taking a whiff of him, "Oh yeah, definitely you little man."

"Well go change him, Layla might need to be changed too." I told him, setting down Angel and Gazzy's breakfast. "Let's go you little stink bombs." I said carrying them upstairs.

I changed Owen first then Layla, once they were changed and de-stinkafied I carried them back downstairs. Owen went and hung on my shoulder again, Layla sat where she did the last time. I felt Owen start playing with my ponytail again, what is up with this kid and his fascination with my hair?

"Max something is wrong with Owen." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Why what's wrong with him?" She asked worried.

"This is." I replied grabbing him.

He had the tip of my ponytail in his little hands; he waved it back and forth and started playing with it. Then he pulled on it and it hurt, I winced and tried to pry it out of his hands.

"That just means he likes your hair Fang, nothing's wrong with him." She laughed.

"Well could you help me pry him off it then?" I requested.

"Just tickle him." She replied.

"Max, can Gazzy and I go outside and play now?" Angel asked.

"Go ahead Ang; just don't go past the waterfall." Max said taking their dishes off the table.

"Okay, we will." Gazzy said running out the door with his sister.

"Now let's feed these kids." Max said taking Owen into her arms.

"He still has me by the hair." I grumbled.

"Owen, let go of daddy." Max said soft yet sternly.

Owen obeyed and released my hair, maybe I should get it cut again. Max sat both kids in their high chairs and got some baby food out of the cabinet, she put it into some bowls and gave it to them. I walked up behind her and gave her a kiss; she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. I quickly pulled away and dropped down, just as a Sippy-cup went flying across the room. "Nice try Ow." I said looked at Owen. He did a little half smile and went back to eating; I helped Max up then kissed her cheek.

"So are you keeping your long hair?" She asked fiddling with it.

"You know you think it's sexy." I teased kissing her again.

She pulled away and laughed, "I just meant getting it cut might get Owen off your back."

"More like out of my hair." I chuckled. "I'll stop by the barber later and maybe get it cut."

"Da-Da, Ma-Ma." Layla called.

"What is it baby girl?" I asked walking over to her.

"Pla-Pla." She answered trying to say play.

"You want to go play?" I verified.

"Gaaa." She said clapping her hands.

"Alright then, let's go play." I snickered lifting her out of the chair.

"Da-Da!" Owen shouted.

"What, you wanna Pla-Pla too buddy?" I asked looking over at him.

He nodded and held his arms up; Max picked him up and carried him into the room. She hugged him and sat on the couch with him; Layla climbed out of my arms and went to play with some toys. I lay on the floor and watched her, I closed my eyes and yawned, I was really tired. Then I felt two little hands being placed on my cheek, I opened my part eye and looked at Layla.

She frowned, "No Da-Da." She said slapping my cheek.

"Okay, Okay." I sighed sitting her on my chest. "No sleep for daddy."

"You can go sleep if you want to Fang, I'll watch them." Max told me.

"I don't want to leave you to watch them." I protested.

"It's fine Fang, they won't cause to much trouble." She insisted with a warm smile.

"Alright." I said getting up, I kissed her forehead. "I won't sleep long, promise."

I disappeared upstairs and laid on the bed, my energy totally drained out. Man kids are a lot of work. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had led up to this moment. First me saving Max from the alley four years ago, then me saving her again last years ago, next her getting attached to me when we stayed in the cabin, then us having sex and becoming more close, and so many other memories that could be listed till the end of time. I closed my eyes and side, time to get some sleep.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I sat on the floor and played with Owen and Layla, Lay was coloring in a coloring book while Ow was building. I got up from the floor and went to get a drink; I glanced out the window and saw Angel playing with Gazzy. I smiled and went back to playing with Owen and Layla; I couldn't get over how much Owen looked like his father. He had his olive tone skin, his dark eyes and hair; he was the spitting image of him. Layla looked like a mixture of us both, she had my blond hair but had it tipped with Fang's black, he'd eyes were brown, and her skin was pale, though she had Fang's nose. I saw that Owen and Layla looked tired themselves, they both eat and had diaper changes, and maybe it was time for a nap? Owen yawned along with his sister, oh yeah, definite nap time.

"You guys want to sleep on the couch with mommy, daddy is upstairs sleeping and we'll wake him up if we go upstairs." I told them.

"Ahh, gaa." They both yawned holding up their arms.

"Come on little guys, I think it's nap time." I said picking them both up.

I laid on one of the loveseats, Owen and Layla curled up with each other. I turned on some TV so we didn't sleep in silence, one thing I couldn't stand doing. Owen and Layla fell asleep within minutes; I fell asleep about three minutes after they did. I let out an exhausted yawn before I finally fell asleep, holding both my babies.

Fang's P.O.V

I yawned and opened my eyes; I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:50p.m. Meaning I'd slept for a good hour or two, I stretched then headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I couldn't help but smile, there on the couch. Was my beautiful wife and kids, I pulled out my phone and took a picture of them. After putting away my phone I glanced out the window, I saw Angel and Gazzy flying around. I walked to the door and stepped outside, "Angel, Gazzy, it's time to come in." I said just above a whisper. They flew over; I put my finger over my lips.

"Keep quiet, Max and the kids are asleep on the couch." I told them.

"Okay Fang." Angel said.

They both crept into the house and silently went up the stairs; I smiled again at my sleeping family. I walked over and put my hand on the arm of the couch, I kissed Max's forehead gently so that she wouldn't wake up. I lifted her and the kids off of the couch and carried them upstairs into the bedroom, I tucked Max in then went and put the little ones to bed. I tucked everyone in and made sure all the doors and windows were locked, I went back upstairs and went into the bedroom. I lay next to Max and plaid with her hair for a while, she seemed completely out. "Goodnight, Max." I whispered kissing her forehead.


	54. Chapter 54

~~~~~Three years later~~~~~

Fang's P.O.V

"Layla, time to get up." I said lightly shaking her. Layla's eyes opened and she sat up, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. She was the most adorable four year old ever, she let out a yawn as I walked to the door.

"Why don't you come help daddy make breakfast?" He asked.

"Okay." She beamed smiling.

"Dad, can I help too?" Owen asked sitting up in his bed.

"Sure, come on Ow." I replied walking to the door.

Owen followed me down the stairs while Layla was in my arms, when she was two she fell off the first step. Since then she's had a phobia of stairs, I set her down once we got into the bottom of the stairs. The four year olds' followed me into the kitchen, there I saw Iggy already cooling breakfast.

"Hey Ig." I greeted.

"Uncle Iggy!" Layla cheered running up and hugging him.

"Hey Layla." He said hugging the girl. "Hey Fang."

"How come you're up so early?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd cook breakfast, kinda in the cooking mood." He shrugged.

"You're always in the cooking mood." I stated sitting down.

He chuckled to himself, he continued to cook breakfast. Owen sat at the table, he had shaggy hair like mine, which was short again. Layla was on sitting on the counted watching Iggy cook, her brown eyes watched his every cooking move. Owen took a sip of his drink, neither of them drank out of Sippy-cups anymore.

"Daddy, can we go outside today?" Layla asked.

"You want to try out your wings huh?" I replied.

Both Owen and Layla had wings, they grew in when they were three. Neither of them had learned to fly yet, Layla had brown wings streaked with black, while Owen had black wings like me. Max and I had taught them combat skills, though they were the basics. Both of them caught on quickly, they could go from sweet and adorable to bloodthirsty and murderous.

"Yay I wanna try and fly today." She said holding her fist up confidently.

"I wanna practice my punching too." Owen added.

"Alright, when your mother gets up we'll go." I told them.

"Already up guys." She yawned entering the kitchen with Nudge.

"Hi mommy." Layla said waving.

"Hi sweetie, try and stay away from the stove alright." She said putting our daughter onto the floor.

"Okay mommy." Layla said nodding.

Max got some coffee going, we were both twenty-one. Iggy was also twenty-one, Nudge was nineteen, Angel was nine, and Gazzy was eleven. We'd also taught them combat skills, that way they could defend themselves of we couldn't get to them. Angel's mind controlling ability had increased, along with Gazzy's fart abilities. After we all ate we headed outside, Layla and Owen spread out their wings with the rest of us. Everyone else took off into the air while the four of us stayed on the ground, Layla and Owen looked prepared.

"Now, first thing you'll want to do is flap your wings." I instructed. They did as I had instructed and flapped their wings, Owen got a foot off the ground, and Layla was having slightly more trouble. She tried four times to get into the air, on her fifth try she got it. "Good, now what you're going to do next is get a running start. Once you hit the air flap as hard as you can, don't fight the wind. Try and catch the air, once you hit a current keep flapping." I told them. Layla looked scared, she started shivering.

"What if I fall?" She shuddered.

"You won't fall, daddy and I will catch you." Max answered.

"Don't be such a chicken." Owen teased.

"Hey I am not!" Layla shouted.

"Are too!" He countered.

"Alright, that's enough you too. You don't see your big sister and brother arguing do you?" I asked.

"Fang, might wanna take a rain check on that." Max said tapping my shoulder.

I looked over and saw Angel and Gazzy fighting, Gazzy was on the ground while Angel was on top of him shouting in his face. Gazzy countered her shouts, then they started rolling on the ground. "Guys knock it off!" I shouted, they looked over at me. "Seriously, you guys are supposed to be role models to them." I pointed at the younger kids.

"Sorry." Angel said backing off her brother.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Gazzy said getting up.

"Alright little guys." I said turning back to our biological kids. "Ready to hit the air?"

"Uh-huh." Owen replied nodding.

"Uhm….Mhm." Layla replied hesitantly nodding.

"Layla you'll be alright, I'll be flying below you guys in case you fall." I assured.

"Okay." She finally agreed.

Owen was first to take off, Max ran alongside him instructing him. Owen flapped his wings and tried to catch the air current, he caught on pretty quickly. After he did a circle around the area he landed, he was a bit clumsy but did pretty well. I stood next to Layla as she built up her momentum, then she started running. She gave her wings a hard flap; she got a foot off the ground and started wobbling. She flapped harder and harder, she got into the air though she was really wobbly. She began losing altitude; I was right under her making it easier for me to catch the four year old.

She landed in my arms, "Don't worry, daddy's got you." I told her.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled hugging me.

"Alright let's try something easier, hold onto my hand while you fly. That way you can get a better hang of it, and your wings will get used to being in the air." I suggested.

"Okay daddy, where's mommy?" She asked looking around.

"Mommy is right here sweetie." Max said flying up next to us.

"Where's Owen?" I wondered.

"Flying with Gazzy and Iggy." She answered pointing to him.

"Oh geez…if he gets interested in bombs we know who to blame." I sighed.

"Yeah that's true." She laughed.

The eight of us flew till the sun went down, Layla still needed work but she caught the hang of flying. Her brother Owen was a natural at it, he had slight trouble with landing but otherwise he was pretty good. The five of us were in the kitchen sitting at the table, excluding Iggy who was cooking dinner. Angel, Gazzy, Owen, and Layla were in the living room watching TV.

"Max we're out of a lot of stuff; I think we need to restock on food." Iggy announced.

"What major do we need, I'll go pick some stuff up." She said standing from her seat.

"I'll write a list." He said looking for something to write with.

"It's pretty late Max, why don't you wait till tomorrow to go?" I asked.

"It's fine Fang, it won't take long I'm sure." She replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I wondered.

"Fang, you know I can fight, I can protect myself." She said seriously.

"Alright, alright, I get it." I sighed putting my hands up in surrender.

Iggy handed her the list, she said goodbye to all four of our kids. Then disappeared out the door, I went into the living room and decided to watch TV with the kids.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I flapped my brown and tan wings till I saw Wal-Mart come into view, there weren't any trees near the store. I saw some about a quarter block away, I landed into them then tucked my wings in and started walking. I walked down the street towards Wal-Mart, I was on guard just in case anything happened to jump out at me. I saw in the distance not far behind me was a dark figure. This time I knew it wasn't Fang, he was back at home watching the kids. I quickly ran into Wal-Mart, feeling more safe because there were people around me. If I was in public whatever was after me would have a slim chance of getting me, I grabbed all of the things we needed and headed to the checkout ten minutes later. I still felt a pair of eyes watching me, I acted like I didn't notice and walked to the trees I had landed in. Suddenly I was grabbed by someone, I stomped on whoever it was's foot. He winced in pain and let go of me, I ran towards the trees, my only means of escape. I was prepared to snap my wings out and fly, but again I was captured. This time my hands were tied behind my back and a gag was placed over my mouth so I couldn't call for help. I struggled and struggled, trying to get free. Then I saw that my captor, was none other than Dylan.

"Megh mo o moi, yough goa da bagherd!" I demanded muffled. I was trying to say "Let go of me you god damn bastard!"

"You're going to get what you deserve you little Bitch." Dylan sneered.

"Megh mo fho!" I demanded. translation - "Let go of me!"

He started laughing manically, and then he did something I didn't expect. He started tarring at my clothes; my blood went cold knowing what he was going to do. I struggled harder and tried to kick him away, no way was I getting raped again. Then he pulled out a knife and held it to my neck, "Keep resisting and I'll chop you up into little pieces!" He snarled. I was forced to stop resisting; I had to find another way to get free. I gulped and tried to hold back tears, I had to stay strong. Dylan the douche bag revealed himself to the open, I didn't have enough time to see if he had on a condom or not. He forcibly pushed himself into me, I wanted to scream. He was slightly thicker than Fang was; I bit down into the gag to prevent myself from crying. I had to get away; I hated how wrong this felt. I wiggled and tried to pull on my bind hands. Dylan grabbed my throat and started squeezing it, cutting off my air. Since he was more bulky than Fang he pounded much harder, like, five times harder than Fang could. He squeezed tighter on my throat, I couldn't breathe. "M-agh!" I shouted trying to call for Fang. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I knew he couldn't rescue me this time. Dylan finished his sick "what you deserve" game then he choked me so that I couldn't see where he was going, I struggled then went limp.

A while later I opened my eyes, I was still at the edge of the woods. I quickly got dressed again before going back home; I paused when I saw the dry blood on the inside of my thighs. I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst into tears. I held myself as I shook from sobbing; I sat there and cried for three minutes before I heard voices. I quickly pulled my pants up all the way and flew towards home; I still cried and shook as I flew home. I saw the house come into view, I landed and staggered to the door.

"FANG! FANG!" I screamed bloody murder, mixed with crying.

"Max everyone's sleeping, what's wrong what happened?" He asked running down the stairs.

I held myself and sank to the floor, I cried more and leaned against the door. Fang immediately came over and took me into his arms; he was washed over with worry.

"Max what happened?" He asked again.

"Fang he...he..." I choked on tears.

"Who's he, what happened who hurt you?!" He demanded, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"While I-I w-was at the store...Dylan showed u-up... h-he followed m-me inside..." I hiccupped.

"What did that bastard do to you?!" He growled.

"H-He stopped me w-when I was leaving...F-Fang I-it was awful." I sobbed burring my head into his chest.

"Max dammit; tell me what the hell he did to you." Fang urged angrily.

"He raped me Fang...he raped me!" I shouted into his chest.

Fang's P.O.V

THAT BASTARD, I'M GONNA KILL HIM! How the hell dare he touch her, didn't I tell him he touches her he dies?! "Max everything will be alright; I'll find him and beat his ass." I assured suppressing my anger.

"Daddy? What's wrong...why are you shouting? Why is mommy crying?" Layla yawned from the top of the stairs.

"Everything's okay sweetie, mommy hit her head and was over reacting. Daddy was shouting to get her to calm down, just go back to sleep sweetie." I lied.

"I had a bad dream though daddy." She said.

"Go crawl into bed with big sister Angel, okay?" I asked her.

"Alright daddy, feel better mommy." She replied walking off.

Max was too busy crying to reply to our daughter, she cried furiously and painfully. I decided to take her to a hotel, that way we'd stay there and she could explain everything away from the kids. I lifted her off the floor and went outside; I put her in the car then went back into the house. I went upstairs to tell Iggy where we were going, I saw that Layla had crawled into bed with her big sister. I tapped Iggy on the shoulder, his eyes immediately opened. I gave him the hand motion for "in the hall" after he crawled out of his bed he followed me into the hall, he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Why are you waking me up so early, it's like one in the morning?" Iggy asked yawning.

"I'm taking Max to a hotel; I need you to keep an eye on the kids, all four of'em." I told him in a serious tone.

"What happened, why a hotel?" He wondered.

"That bastard Dylan fucking raped her while she was out, dammit, I knew I should have gone with her." I scowled.

"Alright I'll watch'em, how is she doing, where is she?"

"She's in the car; she's freaking balling out tears."

"Oh...well keep me updated, on her condition I mean."

"Will do, thanks Ig."

He went into the room as I went downstairs; I rushed out to the car. Max was sitting in the seat with her head buried into her knees; I pulled on the door handle and saw that it was locked. Max's head shot up and she screamed, her eyes were locked on me. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down as she breathed, "Max it's just me, now unlock the door." I requested. She huffed a little more, and then unlocked the door. She threw her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. She hiccupped and sobbed Ridgley, I knew she was traumatized. "Shh." I whispered softly, I ran my hand up and down her back. Her cries ceased for a little while, I drove us to the nearest hotel. I quickly booked us a room and led Max to it, she was a mess. She was shaking like a Chihuahua, her eyes were red and puffy, her voice hoarse and broken by tears. When we got into the hotel room, I was broken inside. Max fell onto the bed, curled up into a ball sobbing.

"Max everything will be alright, we fixed something like this once...we can fix it again." I told her.

"I-I don't W-Want to fix it Fang, I n-never wanted it to h-happen." She cried.

"I know Max, just try and calm down." I whispered soothingly as I took her into my arms. "You'll be alright."

"F-Fang..." She sobbed brokenly.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here. Just let it out." I interrupted.

"It felt worse than when you raped me, it was a million times worse." She sobbed.

I scowled thinking of that night, "Don't say anything, just try and calm down alright."

"O-kay."

I cradled her in my arms, telling her 'Shh' and stroking her hair as if she were a child. Her grip on me tightened as her sobs became harder, she furiously cried into my chest. It hurt seeing her so upset; I swear if I ever see him again he's going to fucking die! I looked down at her and saw how pale she was, then my eyes widened. There was blood, staining her jeans. "Max you're bleeding!" I shouted. She sobbed even more; I scowled again, knowing he'd damaged her. I lifted her off the bed and went into the bathroom; I sat her on the counter and ran a bath for her. Max sat on the counter with her hands in between her thighs, her head bent down as she cried. I sighed and walked over to her; I lifted her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "Max, please, enough with the tears." I requested wiping her tears. She sniffled and wiped them herself, she looked down and nodded. I hated seeing her so broken, she wasn't near as traumatized as she was when I had done that to her. I kissed her forehead; she wrapped her arms around my neck holding me tightly. I pulled away from her when the tub was done filling with water, I looked back at Max and saw her still sniffling.

"Max." I said lifting her chin again. "You have to undress now, the bath is ready."

"Uh-uh." She said shaking her head.

"It's okay, nothing's going to happen." I assured.

"I don't want to." She said shakily.

"Fine then, I'll have to do it myself I guess." I sighed.

She still had her hands in between her thighs, preventing me from removing any of her clothing. I didn't want to leave her alone in the bathroom; otherwise she would have undressed herself. "Max listen, you need to stop acting like a child. I'm not going to do anything to you, now either undress or let me do it for you." I said raising my voice. Max looked at me like she was going to hit me or something, she eventually gave in and just nodded. I grabbed her hands and pulled them out of her thighs, I sat them on both sides of her. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head, when I saw her exposed torso I wanted to beat Dylan to death. Max had bruises on her stomach, arms; even her breast had bruises on them. As I continued to stare at her damaged body, she raised her arms and covered her chest.

"Sorry." I apologized stroking her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She reached out and wrapped her arms around my neck, "It's okay." She said in a sad tone.

"Do you want me to do the rest, or do you want to do it yourself?" I asked holding her.

"I think I can do it on my own, thanks Fang." She replied. "Could you uhm...turn away though?"

"I'll just leave." I said going to the door.

"No don't!" She begged grabbing my hand. "Please Fang don't go."

"Alright Max, I won't." I whispered kissing her forehead.

I can't say no to her, not when she's like this at least.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"No don't!" I begged grabbing his hand. "Please Fang don't go"

"Alright Max, I won't." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I watched Fang walk to a corner of the small bathroom; he turned around so that he was facing the wall. I removed my remaining clothing; I sat on the counter scared to move. I covered myself again, and then looked over at Fang. "Fang...I'm done." I said, my voice was hoarse by the tears I'd cried. Fang turned around and walked back over to me, he saw that I didn't want to move. He lifted me off the counter and set me down in the tub, the water was kind of cold. Fang sat on the edge of the tub, he took my hand in his and traced it with his fingers. Blood swirled around in the water, Fang's eyes widened when he saw it. Then his eyes narrowed and he let out a growl, I could see the desire to kill in his eyes.

"Fang, Fang look at me." I said putting my hands on his face as I turned his head to me.

"You know I'm going to kill him right?" He growled.

"No you are not, you'll go to jail if you kill him." I replied sternly.

"So what you want me to let him live for this?!" He raised his voice.

"Just calm down please, I need you here." I requested laying my head against his arm.

"I'll always be here Max, I'm just pissed that he hurt you." Fang said.

"Stop being so angry." I pleaded.

I hated seeing him angry, especially when it was concerning me. I felt his arm warp around my shoulder, he tried to hold me the best way he could. I still felt violated and upset, but having Fang with me helped ease those troubling feelings. I stayed in the tub until the bleeding stopped, I had bled twice after getting raped…did something inside of me break or tare? I didn't know, but I was guessing the answer was yes. Fang got me some clothes to wear, it was a pair of dark purple sweats and a black tank top. I changed into the clothes and spare pair of tidy-whites, after I was done getting changed Fang picked me up. He carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed, he sat next to me as I looked up at him.

"Do you know if…he had on a condom?" Fang asked.

"I don't know, by the time I had comprehended what was going on…he was already…" I paused feeling my throat tighten.

"Hey, I thought I said no tears?" Fang grumbled.

"I'm not crying though." I replied frowning.

"I know, just don't get upset alright. We'll find Dylan, and beat the shit out of him for what he did to you." Fang insisted, kissing my temple.

"Just try not to end up in jail, the kids can't go being raised without their father." I told him.

"I won't Max, I'm never leaving you or the kids, not even the other crazy people we live with." He grinned.

"I love you Fang." I said hugging him.

"I love you too Max, I'm sorry I let this happen." He whispered into my hair.

"It isn't your fault." I protested.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay awake." He told me, changing the subject for my sake.

It was already too late, fresh tears streaked my face. Fang held me tightly to him as he wiped away my tears, though my fears…were what was really causing me to cry.

* * *

_**A.N. I just wanted to say that you guys are FREAKING awesome, I got up yesterday morning and had eight reviews all concerning Fanfiction! Keep it up you guys ;) ! The more you review and follow, the faster I update! XD  
**_


	55. Chapter 55

Fang's P.O.V

I opened my eyes, it was the middle of the night. My blood was boiling, I wanted to kill that bastard. I felt her turn in my arms, I glanced down at her. Max was still sleeping, her head was resting against my chest. Her breathing was rapid, I knew she was having a nightmare. I held her in my arms, running my hand up and down her back to keep her calm. She rolled out of my arms, which was what I was hoping for.

I got up from the bed silently, he has to get what he deserves for hurting her like that. Anyone who touches my wife, my love, my Max, will wish they hadn't. I left through the window in our hotel room, I snapped out my black wings and flew out the window. 1 had no idea where to find Dylan, I'd figure it out. I scanned the area below me, where would a low-life like him be hiding? I had to find a lead, someone who had seen him recently. I decided to go to the Wal-Mart Max had gone too, maybe someone there saw him leave after her hurt her. I had to get revenge on him, I wasn't going let him live for what he did to her. I saw the store come into view, I landed and entered the store. I walked up to one of the cashiers, thinking they could help me.

"Excuse me, I need some help." I said walking up to her.

"How can I help?" She asked perkily.

"Have you seen this woman come in recently, and was anyone following her?" I answered, pulling out my wallet showing her the picture of Max I had in it.

"Hmm…" She hummed. "I actually did, she came in about four or five hours ago, some guy in a hoodie was following her." She replied looking at the photo and snapping her fingers.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Nope sorry, why are you looking for this guy anyway?" She replied shaking her head.

"He hurt someone close to me." I said turning back to the door.

I got outside the store and decided to walk the streets, maybe I'd find him by some miracle. As I walked down the dark streets I pulled my black hood over my head, so that way I could blend with the shadows. I thought about how Max had come home screaming and crying, how physically damaged she was, and how small and meek she was. If she hadn't gotten hurt, I would almost say she was cute when she was like that. I walked the streets keeping my eyes peeled for Dylan, tonight, that bastard's going down. I suddenly heard commotion from behind me, I turned my head back and saw Dylan parading with his group of goons. I looked to my right and saw an Alley, I decided to be ominous and hide in the darkness of the passage. I waited till he walked right by, then I grabbed him and flew into the air. I didn't bother covering his eyes, he already knew who was coming after him.

"Let go of me you freak!" He shouted struggling.

"Sure thing." I said letting go of him.

I let him fall a bit, then went and caught him again. I was going to let him suffer before I'd kill him, so that way he'd suffer pain just like Max had.

"Better be careful on what you ask for." I commented.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" He demanded.

"Where you deserve to be!" I shouted diving down.

I had Dylan underneath me, so that he would crash into the ground and hopefully die from impact. When we did crash down he sank about a good five feet into the ground, I pulled him out of his body-shaped hole by the shirt.

"Didn't I tell you that if you hurt her again I'd fucking kill you?!" I shouted in his face.

"The bitch…deserved it." He chuckled.

"Don't call her a bitch!" I snapped punching him in the face.

"She's a bitch…she's a bitch…she's a bitch." He said in between punches, just to annoy me.

I punched him so hard his nose started bleeding, "You fucking asshole!" I snarled.

"She deserved it." He chuckled maniacally.

"I should fucking cut off your dick and shove it down your throat!" I snapped banding his head against the ground.

"Like you have the balls to do that." He sneered.

"I've had it with you!" I snarled, finally deciding to kill him.

We went into a full out brawl, both of us punching each other. I was able to break his arm, he shouted in pain and kicked me in the stomach. I dodged his kick just in time, I decided to leap into the air and dive bomb him. He was grounded, meaning I had the upper advantage. I dove down and kicked him in the back of the head. He toppled forward and fell onto the ground, he got back up as I dove down again. I saw that he had a knife, and a pretty good sized one. He swung the knife and made a failing attempt to cut me, I dove down again for another attack. Dylan's knife ranked across my leg, I felt blood pour out but I kept on fighting. No way was he going to live for hurting Max, I prepared for another attack. I kicked him in the face, he fell back and I stomped my foot against his throat. "It's time for you to burn in hell!" I shouted lifting my foot again.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw I was alone in the bed, I looked around the room for Fang. I saw that the bathroom light was on and the door closed, I closed my eyes to go back to sleep. I felt really alone without Fang in the bed with me, I yawned from sleepiness. I couldn't sleep, so I lay in the bed awake. Five minutes went by and Fang still hadn't come out of the bathroom, what was he doing in there?

I got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Fang what are you doing in there?" I asked knocking on the door. No response, I knocked again "Fang?" Then I saw that the door was unlocked, I grabbed the knob and turned it. I gasped, the bathroom was empty. I widened my eyes in shock, "Oh no." I breathed. I knew where he was, he was going to kill Dylan like he said he was.

Fang's P.O.V

"Shut the hell up!" I demanded. I punched him in the face again. He countered my attack and kicked me in the side, I was fed up with him and his damn mouth.

"Is emo boy mad that I made love with his girlfriend?" He teased.

"Shut your god damn mouth!" I snapped grabbing his throat.

I threw him onto the ground and watched his body slide, he started coughing and watched as I approached him. "First off, she's not my girlfriend she's my wife! You didn't make love with her, you fucking raped her!" I snapped as I grabbed him by the shirt. I threw him against a tree before he could say anything else, I grabbed the knife off of the ground and walked towards him. I prepared to drive the knife into his chest, "Fang don't do it, stop!" I heard Max scream. Max?

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I was flying and searching for Fang, that idiot. If he gets put in jail I'm going to kill him, then I caught sight of him. He was on top of Dylan, with a knife in his hand. "Fang don't do it, stop!" I screamed. I dove down and landed a few feet away from him, both of them looked at me dumbfounded. Dylan shot up and kicked Fang away, he smashed into a tree.

"Come back for more I see." Dylan sneered wiping blood from his mouth.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Fang shouted shoving Dylan to the side, they went into another brawl.

"Fang stop!" I shouted.

Fang grit his teeth, then he knocked Dylan out. He stood up and wiped his mouth, then spit blood onto the ground. He walked over to me and put his arms around me, I pushed him away.

"You freaking Idiot!" I shouted punching him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" He demanded.

"You idiot! I thought I said you weren't going to kill him!" I shouted.

"I didn't kill him Max I only-"

"You still beat the shit out of him, you can still go to jail for that Fang! That's assault! What are the kids going to think when they find out their father is in jail, honestly what's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! That Bastard fucking raped you Max, you expect me to let that slide?!"

"Don't bring that up!"

"Max he fucking hurt you, of course I'm going to make him pay because of it!"

I growled then shot into the air, I didn't want to argue anymore. I looked back to see if he was following me, I saw him fly in the opposite direction. I flew back to the hotel, when I got inside I paced around the room. I was mind flipping between Fang beating up Dylan and possibly going to jail, and also about how he hadn't followed me after I stopped him. I thought about the kids, I grabbed my phone and decided to call and check on them.

"Hello?" Someone asked picking up the phone.

"Hey it's me, are the kids doing alright?" I replied.

"Yeah their doing fine, Layla is shaken up a bit." Iggy answered.

"Is she awake?"

"No she's sleeping next to Angel...so...how are you doing?"

"I honestly don't know Ig, Fang just tried to kill Dylan a minute ago so I'm brain-dead..."

"He what?!"

"Don't worry, he didn't get a chance to kill him. He beat the crap out of him though, I stopped him before he could-"

Fang walked in.

"Hey Ig, I'll call you back."

"Alright."

Iggy hung up, I sighed and turned away from Fang. He came and sat next to me on the bed, I saw that he had cleaned the blood off of his clothes. He still had scratches and some blood on him though, I sighed and got up. I got a rag from the bathroom; Fang was bent over sitting on the bed. His elbows were in his knees as he stared on the floor, I saw how tense he was. I walked up to him and started rubbing his wounds; he wasn't severely hurt, which I was glad about. Fang looked into my eyes, I knew he was searching for an emotion.

"I left him in a bar, so when he wakes up he'll think he got in a bar fight." Fang told me.

"What about the knife?" I asked.

"I buried it, no one will find it." He answered.

"Did you break anything?" I wondered.

"No but I think I-sezz." He hissed when I ran the rag over a wound on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stings a little." He sighed.

He looked into my eyes for a long time; I ran my fingertips over the cut on his cheek. He was silent this time, and then I let out a gasped. Fang had blood trickling down his forehead, the blood branched around his nose all the way down to his chin. "Fang, oh my god your bleeding a lot!" I gasped. I grabbed the sides of his face and lifted his head to where I could examine the wound better, it looked like he'd been hit with the back of the knife.

"Damn…I thought I cleaned it out before I came back." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Stop, don't touch it." I said pulling his hand away.

He remained silent and put his hand down; he gazed into my eyes as I wiped the blood off his face. I wipe his forehead then paused, I felt responsible for his wounds. All of this was my fault, if only I'd realized that earlier. If I had agreed for Fang to come with me to get groceries, then I wouldn't have gotten raped by him…and Fang wouldn't be sitting here with injures. Hell he wouldn't have even fought with Dylan, god this whole situation is getting worse. I put a bandage on Fang's forehead, so that way he wouldn't get blood on his face again. I stared at his bandage then I pressed my lips against his forehead, like he always did to let me know everything was going to be alright.

Fang's P.O.V

I sat there puzzled while Max kissed my forehead, I knew she was doing it to tell me everything was alright. Just like I did when she was scared or nervous, she pulled away and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her onto my lap and held her, I stroked her soft blond hair and felt her huff.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"All of this is my fault, if I had said yes to letting you come with me…Then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have gotten raped, you wouldn't have gotten into that fight with Dylan, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She confessed.

"Max none of this is your fault." I told her.

"Yes it is, I'm such a stupid idiot." She said shaking her head.

I pulled her away from my neck; I held her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes. "None of this is your fault, you getting raped wasn't your fault, me beating the shit out of Dylan wasn't your fault, and me getting hurt wasn't your fault." I urged.

"Fang, can we go home now?" She asked.

"After you take this, then we'll go." I answered.

I handed her a pill, that would stop her from having Dylan's baby, if she was pregnant. She already knew what the pill was for, she nodded and took the pill. She smiled at me, the first smile she'd shown in a while. I took her hand and led her out the door, we got outside and flew into the sky. We flew to our home, to our kids.

* * *

_**A.N. Hey Guys, I've been informed that i'm kinda out of character with Max and Fang. So if you guys have any ideas on how to help me get back in character, or you have a cool idea for the story. Then PM me and i'll see what i can do ;)  
**_


	56. Chapter 56

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"MOMMY!" Layla cried when we got inside.

"Hey sweetie." I said holding her.

"I missed you." Layla sniffled.

"I missed you to sweetie." I said holding her.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Owen said from the couch.

Owen was a lot more different than his sister, Layla was shy and easily frightened. Owen was like Fang, silent and dark. Fang was in the kitchen talking with Iggy, when I got into the kitchen I saw Ella, my sister, sitting at the table next to Nudge.

"Hey Ells." I said holding Layla.

"Max! Why didn't you tell me you and Fang did it?!" She shouted.

Fang spit out the drink he was swigging.

"Ella not in front of the kids." I told her as I sat Layla in a chair.

"Still you could have told me." She went on.

"Alright Ella, geez, if I have another one I'll tell you okay." I sighed.

Fang again did a spit take, Iggy again got wet. Iggy growled and looked at Fang, "Sorry Ig." Fang apologized putting down his drink. Fang sat next to Layla and gave her a loving pat on the head, Layla smiled up at her father.

"Max can we go swimming, it's really nice out?" Angel asked coming into the kitchen.

"Please mommy?" Layla asked bouncing in her seat.

"Alright, everyone go change." I agreed.

"So you're all going to miss out on my meal, all for some water and sunshine?" Iggy asked putting his fist on his hips.

"No, no, we wouldn't miss it we'll go after we eat." Ella replied.

"What Ella said." I agreed.

Ella hugged Iggy and kissed his cheek, he grinned then fixed everyone a plate. After we all ate Iggy's phenomenal food we went and got changed, I was in my bathing suit in the bathroom trying to brush my hair into a ponytail. "Mommy!" Layla shouted from her and her brother's room. I dashed towards her room thinking something like Erasers had gotten in, I got to the doorway with a fighter face on. I looked at Layla, then tried not to laugh.

"Mommy, can you help me." She asked.

"Sure sweetie." I replied walking over to her.

She was trying to put on her bathing suit, she couldn't get the back of her bathing suit clipped. She had on a cute little pink bikini with purple poko-dots, I clipped her bathing suit top then helped her put on her cover over.

"Max, Layla, you comin'?" Fang called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming daddy!" Layla answered running out the door.

I followed Layla down the stairs and out the door, "Hey Max." Fang said before I got out. I turned and faced him, he grinned and put his arm around me. He pulled me towards him and planted his lips against mine, then he kissed the top of my head. "You look beautiful." He whispered. I heard the kids, both our bio and none bio ones call us. I walked next to him, he suddenly started running towards the water. I knew he was racing me, I whipped out my wings and flew towards the water. I dived into the water and surfaced, Fang soared into the air then cannonballed into the water.

"Daddy!" Layla coughed.

"Sorry Lay." He apologized spitting out some water.

"Dad you got me wet too." Owen commented.

"Sorry buddy." He apologized splashing him.

They got into a splash fight while I was playing with Layla, we had a water race and splashed around. Layla started laughing when I lifted her out of the water, I held her in the air and dipped her into the water. I suddenly felt something yank me underneath the water, "ahh!" I cried out. I was in the water, giving me a disadvantage at attacking. I saw a familiar wave of black hair, I swear if he doesn't quit I'm going to kill this guy. Fang put his arms around me, I heard his chuckle be muffled by the water. He surfaced then threw me over his shoulder, I was glad my face was facing everyone else.

"Fang put me down!" I demanded.

"Hahaha, daddy caught mommy." Layla laughed pointing at us.

"I-Iggy!" Ella shouted.

I looked across the water and saw Iggy lifting Ella out of the water, her face was the color of a strawberry. I could see how she was more embarrassed than I was, she was wearing a bikini while I was wearing a one piece.

"Put me down now Fang!" I shouted pounding my fist against his chest.

"Say please." He taunted.

"Please." I said coldly.

Fang dropped me into the water, once I got in I splashed him right in the face. He smirked, and started splashing me. We entered a splash war, I ended up winning. Everyone laughed and we had a great time, I saw Fang climb out of the water.

"Where are you going Fang?" I asked.

"Gonna head to the house, tired." He replied.

"Daddy, play some more!" Layla pleaded.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe later." Fang said taking off towards the house.

"Da-Layla cried.

"Layla honey, let daddy go home and rest. He's tired, you can play with him later alright?" I interrupted.

"Okay mommy." She replied, a sad look washed over her face.

Fang's P.O.V

I got back to the house and grabbed some clothes, I was preparing on going out again. After what that bastard did to her, I can't let him live for it. He deserved to die, he deserved to rot in hell. I wanted to wait till it got dark, that way I'd have the upper advantage. I shook my head and decided to go anyway, I flew out the window in our room. Since the waterfall was close to the house I couldn't fly, not without being caught anyway.

I walked through the woods, waiting till I'd reach the cement road. Once I hit it I snapped out my wings, I already knew a lot of places I could find him in. I flew to each of them, narrowing myself down to three places. I flew over the club I had taken Max too, the sign said the place didn't open till nine. Shit...I might not have enough time. I pulled out my phone and texted Max, wondering how long she and the others would be out.

**Me: Hey, how long you guys gonna be out?**  
**Max: Probably late, everyone wants to go for a fly later.**

**Me: Got it.**

**Max: Why?**

**Me: Just wanted to know, so that way Lay wouldn't bomb-rush me.**

**Max: Okay, get some rest. We'll be home probably around ten.**

**Me: Kay, see you then. I'm gonna crash, let me know when you guys are headed back.**

**Max: Alright. **

I put my phone back into my pocket and waited on the roof, I knew he'd be here. I had read on Facebook that he was going to party, no other place to party but here. Hours passed, then the owner arrived. Shortly after he did a crowd of people arrived, I wasn't able to spot Dylan. After waiting for another twenty minutes, he showed up. He and his group of high school pals were with him, did these guys not split up or something?

I snapped my wings out and descended from the roof, I kicked Dylan square in the face. Then I disappeared back into the night sky, I decided to reveal myself as his attacker. I landed in front of them, adrenaline pumping through my blood. My uncontrollable rage at the moment caused my blood to boil, I felt bloodlust overpower my senses. I loomed over them, as if they were little kids and I was the monster under their bed. I scared the other two, but not Dylan. He kicked me in the chest with both his feet, I shot into the air. Disappearing into the darkness. I dropped down again, this time pushing Dylan into a mud puddle. I started punching him, I heard a loud crack a minute later. I'd broken his nose, I watched the blood ooze out of his nose and pool around the corners of his mouth. Why wasn't he fighting back?

I stood and kicked him, I kicked and kicked like a mad man. I was so tired of seeing his smug little grin, I was so tired of him scaring Max, I was so fucking tired of him! I kicked him in the shoulder so hard I heard another crack, when a tired crack sounded his friends tried to pull me off of him. I spun around and delivered a round house kick to each of their sides, one went smashing into the wall of the building, another onto the pavement. I lifted Dylan off the ground and smashed him against the building, I strangled him and smashed his head against the building.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for what you did to her!" I shouted, bashing his head against the wall.

"Hey man lay off!" One of his friends shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" I snarled darkly.

"Why are you doing this, he didn't fucking do anything?!" The other demanded.

"You both should shut up." I stopped banding his head, then looked up at him from under my bangs. "This bastard, fucking raped my wife."

"Yeah…" Dylan chuckled weakly. "Like I'd want the slut…that married you."

"Don't you dare call her that!" I snapped smashing his head again.

"She's a slut…she's a slut…she's a slut." He chuckled.

"You fucking asshole! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I snarled.

I prepared to snap his neck, right when I heard police sirens. Headed towards us. I pulled out my pocket knife and decided to slit his throat, the bastard had to die. The sirens got closer, I quickly slashed his neck then jumped into the air. I looked at the time, shit! I had five minutes to get back home, and get the blood off my clothes. I flew as fast as I could back to the house, I had to get there before Max and the others. Anxiousness now filled my system, I could make up an excuse for not being at the house, but I couldn't make an excuse for my bloody clothing. Miraculously I got to the house with a minute to spare, I quickly enter the house through the window of Max and I's bedroom. I quickly grabbed some new clothes, it was a pair of black pajama pants and a t-shirt. I hid my bloody clothing underneath the bed, that way no one would see them. I ran into the bathroom and cut on the shower, just as Max and the others came in. "Fang! We're home!" I heard Max call from downstairs.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Fang! We're home!" I called from downstairs. I was holding Layla in my arms, she had gotten sleepy after all the fun we had.

"Ella, could you take Layla to her room and get her changed, I'm gonna go and check on Fang." I requested.

"Sure thing sis." Ella giggled taking Layla.

I went upstairs and into our bedroom, once I got in I saw the bed was made. I heard the shower running, I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Fang called.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

I walked into the bathroom, when I got inside I shrieked and turned away. Fang was stepping out of the shower with a towel, on his head and not covering himself.

"Put on some damn clothes!" I ordered.

"Why, I thought you liked seeing me like this?" He taunted.

I sat on the counter with my eyes closed, that way I didn't have to look at him. I heard him getting dressed, I felt him place his hands on my thighs.

"What's the matter?" He wondered.

"Huh?" I replied.

He started chuckling, he leaned forward and kissed me gently. Fang lifted me from the counter and carried me to the bed, he laid me down then laid next to me. He kissed me goodnight, I snuggled into him. Both of us falling asleep.

Fang's P.O.V

Morning broke the night, I woke up to see me beautiful wife getting dressed and ready for the day. I sat up in bed with a yawn, I really didn't want to get up. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly eleven in the morning, I laid back down on the bed. Max walked over to me and smiled, she kissed my forehand.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up." She said smiling.

"I am up." I said giving her a kiss.

"Let's go eat, I can smell Iggy's cooking from up here." She told me.

I nodded and stood up, I followed her down the stairs. Once in the kitchen I saw Iggy at the stove, food on the counters, and everyone at the table, except the kids. I sat at the table then heard a phone ring, I saw it was my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked upon picking it up.

"Fang sweetie..." My mom answered, her voice sad and confused.

"Mom what is it?" I wondered.

"Your father and I...uhm...we need you to come home." She said on the verge of tears.

"Mom what happened?! Forget it, I'm on my way." I growled hanging up.

"Fang what's going on?" Max asked.

"Don't know, folks need me at home." I replied.

"Wait for me." She said getting up.

She came running to my side, we blasted out the door. When we got to my parents' house, I barged right in with Max behind me. I saw my mother sitting on the couch crying, my father was trying to comfort her. "What happened?" I asked running over to them. Max sat on the couch next to my mother and calmed her down, a knock appeared at the door.

I went to answer it, prepared to fight if I had to. When I opened the door my blood ran cold, two cops stood there. "Fang Remington?" One of them asked. I nodded, not showing any emotion at all. "Fang Remington, you are here by placed under arrest for the assault of Dylan Wellington." He said pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I heard Max gasp, I looked over and saw her hands placed over her mouth.

"Fang...you didn't." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I had to Max, he hurt you. I couldn't let him go without paying for it, I had to get revenge." I told her.

"Let's go." One of the cops snapped.

"Fang no! Wait!" Max pleaded.

"Let me talk to her for a minute, just to calm her down." I requested at one of the officers.

"No can do." He protested.

"I said let go of me!" I snapped kicking the back of his knee.

"Fang!" Max shouted running towards me.

"Max everything will be fine, just go home." I told her, then I turned to my parent as I was dragged out. "How the hell could you two do this?! You sold out your own Son!"

I was dragged out of the house, and thrown into a cop car.


	57. Chapter 57

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"That nimrod, butt-headed, jerk face!" I shouted. Fang had gotten arrested; I didn't know what to think. My first instinct was to run out and break him out of the car, but if I did I'd end up in jail too. I decided to follow the car; maybe I could talk them out of putting him in jail. I got outside and snapped my wings out; I flew into the sky and looked for the police car. I soon found it, just as it was leaving the neighborhood. I pulled out my phone as I flew, I had to call Iggy and see if he could keep an eye on the kids.

"Hey, so what happened?" Iggy asked.

"Fang got arrested; I need you to watch the kids. Especially the boys, they may cause more trouble." I replied.

"How the Hel- heck did Fang do that?!" Iggy wondered.

"He beat the hell out of Dylan, twice. This time they caught him and he got arrested for assault, god that idiot I told him not to end up in jail." I scowled.

"Wouldn't Dylan go to jail too?" Iggy wondered.

"What do you mean Ig?"

"Dylan raped you right, that's a crime. Meaning he'd go to jail too."

"Oh my god Iggy, you're a genius!"

I hung up the phone and flew faster as the car picked up speed; it arrived at the police station ten minutes later. Fang was dragged out of the back and into the building; I could see how tense he was. He had a scowl on his face; he didn't look like a criminal to me. He disappeared into the grey building; I landed at the front then went inside.

Fang's P.O.V

I was slung into an interrogation room, I sat at the table and crossed my arms. The door opened and in walked Detective Johansson, the same guy who interrogated me when everyone thought I abducted Max. Johansson sat at the table across from me, he looked pretty pissed.

"It's good to see you too." I mused.

"Don't get smart with me, you're being charged for assault, abduction, and possible murder." He stated.

"Again with this abduction thing, look Max and I are married now." I sighed putting my hands on my knees. "And I didn't kill anyone."

"You got a lot on your head right now, now tell me where Detective Zira is! You and your girlfriend were the last people seen with her!" The detective shouted slamming his hands on the table.

"Max isn't my girlfriend she's my wife, Zira's dead." I answered.

"So you're a murderer and an assaulter." The man inquired.

"That bastard deserved it, he fucking raped Max! Zira was killed in an experimental building!" I shouted standing.

"Where's your proof?" He sneered.

"You want proof fine, here's you proof." I snapped.

I spread out my wings, the detective was shocked. "I got these wings from that place; I was experimented on just like she was!" I shouted putting my hand on my chest.

"How do I know the rape you claim is true?" He challenged.

"Bring Max in, she'll tell you herself." I snapped.

A knock appeared at the steel door, an officer stood at the door. "Detective I need a word with you; it'll only take a moment." The woman requested. The detective nodded and stood, he gave me a cold glare that said 'you leave; you get put in a cell. I raised my hands in a surrender manner, meaning I wasn't going anywhere.

No one's P.O.V

"This better be damn important." The detective growled.

"We have his wife Max in custody." She announced.

"What, how?" He asked in surprises.

"She came in claiming she'd been raped, we weren't sure so I came to get you to interrogate her." She answered.

"Alright, keep an eye on that one." Detective Johansson said as he walked off.

He walked to the second interrogation room, once inside he saw Max, sitting at the table. A fierce look on her face, her brown eyes landed onto the man.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Hello Mrs. Remington, how are you today?" Detective Johansson asks taking a seat at the table.

"Please, just Max. I'm doing well, how about you?" I replied leaning back in the chair.

"If your husband wasn't causing so much trouble, then my day would have been good." He answered.

"Well you know how troublesome he can be, he's been that way since he was seventeen. So, what's it going to cost to bail him out of jail?"

"No bail, not for the crime he committed."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, like that jackass Dylan didn't commit a crime. He deserved to be beaten, he raped me!"

"That's the word going around isn't it, though we can't be certain?"

I slammed my hand on the table and stood, this guy was unbelievable. "Listen pal, I didn't come all the way here to listen to you be a douche bag. I came here to get Fang and go, he didn't do anything wrong." I said angrily. He simply rose from his chair then motioned to leave; I stomped over and stood in front of the door.

"You aren't going anywhere; sit back down till I'm done talking." I commanded.

"Move aside or I'll call reinforcements." He said.

"Go ahead, but you aren't letting me finish." I challenged.

He sighed and sat down; I sat across from him in a really bad mood. I grumbled and laid my head on the table, I had to find a way to get Fang out of this. "Look, I know he's caused a lot of trouble. And I know his story isn't easy to confines you he didn't do anything wrong, but he really didn't. I mean yeah he did beat Dylan up, but he had a good reason to..." From there I explained everything that had happened. The detective seemed interested enough to listen, when I finished explaining I leaned back in the chair again.

"I'll talk with Dylan, when he's in a stable condition." He stated rising from his chair.

"Stable condition?" I questioned.

"He's on life support, several of his ribs were broken, his left leg broken, his right arm, and his throat slashed." He explained.

"Could I talk to Fang, just to knock some sense into him?" I requested.

"He's still in interrogation; you can talk with him when he gets out." He answered.

"Could I stand in the room outside at least?" I asked.

"Come on then." He replied.

I stood and followed him out the room; I glanced back and forth throughout the station. Looking for any potential escape routes, if it was possible I could break Fang out and take him home. We got into Fang's interrogation room, when we did I tried not to gasp. Fang was standing passing the small room, like he did when he was about to blow up. Then he stopped and glared at the cop interrogating him, and then he slammed his hands on the table and started yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, god dammit?!" Fang snapped.

"Sir calm down." The officer said.

"How the hell can I calm down?!" He snarled. "That bastard raped her and you idiots won't listen to me!"

"Sir I am listening, just calm down and explain please." The cop asked putting her hands up.

Fang sat back down and tried to calm himself down, he was still tense and looked extremely enraged. I watched him look angry, he answered explained more calmly what happened but then stopped mid-sentence. He looked right at me.

"Max is here, isn't she?" He asked.

"She's in another room, but she is here at the station." The woman answered.

"No, she is here. I can feel her here." Fang said, looking back at me.

"That may be so, please continue explaining." She urged.

Fang explained his case, his eyes still on me. I could see in his eyes that he knew for a fact that I was nearby; I never knew that Fang had such keen senses. The officer then stood and walked out of the room, when she saw me standing with the other officers and detectives she was stunned. "Why is she not in interrogation?" She asked. Two other cops went into the room and brought Fang out, he saw me and smirked. "I knew it." He said. Before they could whisk him away I ran up to him, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Is there anything I could do, anything that would prevent him from going to prison?" I asked, trying not to cry at the fact that I'd be losing him again.

"No there isn't I'm sorry but-" Detect-Johansson tried to say.

"Maybe you can help us Max." Their boss cut in.

"What?!" Everyone, save me and Fang, shouted.

"Everyone calm down, think for a moment. If Max can help us prove Fang's case on attacking Dylan was for a good cause, then maybe we can kill two birds with one stone." He explained.

"What birds would we be killing exactly, sir?" A female cop asked.

"We could put Dylan in prison for rape, and we could let Fang go." Their boss replied.

"How could we let him go, he put a man on life support!?" A cop holding Fang snapped.

"Yeesh, ease up on the wrist." Fang said.

"Can you un-cuff him, please?" I requested.

"We'll look further into this, but for right now I'm afraid we'll have to hold Fang in our custody." The chief answered.

I felt Fang's eyes bore into me; I knew he'd saw his mistake. I didn't want to leave Fang, not after all that happened when I was away from him in the past. I thought about the kids, what was I going to tell them? I tightened my grip on Fang, what was I going to do? I couldn't do anything to stop this situation, I was useless. "Can we be left alone to talk, just for a minute?" Fang asked, looking down at me then at the chief. He nodded; Fang and I were brushed into the interrogation room.

Fang's P.O.V

I was un-cuffed and left alone in the interrogation room with Max; I really screwed up this time didn't I? I knew I'd gone behind Max's back, the only one thing that scared the living crap out of me. Max suddenly started laughing; I looked over at her to see what was so funny. "It's just like old times, being in an interrogation room together." She laughed, looking over at me. I grinned, remembering the day we were locked in together. I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder; I looked over into Max's brown eyes. They painted the whole picture for me, she was worried about me.

"I'll be fine Max, don't worry." I said pulling her towards me.

"Fang what are we going to do, what about the kids? What are we going to tell them, how are we going to get them to not freak, and how are we-" She ranted.

I cut her off with a kiss, "You talk, and worry way too much." I snickered. Max sighed and looked back down at her lap, I knew she was worried and freaked. I reached over and grabbed her shoulder; I pulled her towards me and kissed her temple. "I swear Max; everything is going to be alright. We'll work through this, I'll make it out I promise." I assured. She smiled at me and nodded, and then the chief guy came in. He stood across the table from us; I prepared myself for what I might hear.

"Here's my proposition, Fang." The chief said looking at me. "You will be placed on house arrest, just until we can get further into this case."

I nodded in agreement; glad that I would at least be able to stay with my family. I was then released from the police's custody and was able to go home, a police officer followed us home so I could get this little anklet detector thing put on.


	58. Chapter 58

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Mommy! Daddy!" Layla cried jumping on both of us when we got inside.

"Layla what's got you so upset sweetie?" I asked.

Her hand's gripped both our shirts harder, "I thought you were leaving, uncle Iggy said daddy got in trouble. Then he said daddy might not be coming home, mommy too."

"It's alright," Fang said holding our baby. "Daddy isn't going anywhere, neither is mommy."

Fang glanced over at me, and then we saw Owen walk by. He came over and hugged us, but didn't say anything. With both of us holding our kids we walked into the living room, there we saw Iggy sitting on the couch. He glanced over at us and squinted a bit, was something wrong with his eyes?

"Oh, hey guys." Iggy said waving at us.

"Hey Ig, how are your eyes doing?" I asked.

"Things are kinda blurry, but otherwise they're fine." He replied rubbing his blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He stood and walked to the door, "Yeah I'm sure, I'm gonna go for a fly. I need some air."

He spread his grey wings and flew into the evening sky; I gave his flying figure a sympathetic look. He seemed really down lately, it worried me.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Layla asked tilting her head to the right.

"Oh no Layla, mommy shouldn't be cooking anything." Fang said taking her out of my arms; he rubbed his nose against hers. "Let daddy do the cooking."

Layla giggled and hugged her father; he carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. "So what do you want for dinner?" Fang asked us. It honestly didn't matter to me what we ate, and I knew Fang had little recipes in his book of cook. I just shrugged, deciding to let them chose. Then I remembered about Iggy, I was wondering what was bugging him so much.

"Spaghetti, can we have spaghetti daddy?" Layla asked clapping her hands.

"Spaghetti it is, everyone cool with that?" Fang answered.

"Spaghetti is good." Ella and Nudge agreed.

"Spaghetti!" Angel and Gazzy cheered.

"Mhm." Owen said nodding.

"I'm going to go look for Uncle Iggy." I announced walking to the door.

"I'm going with you." Fang said sternly.

"Stay here and watch the kids, I'll be fine." I retorted.

"Max, there's no way I'm doing that. The last time you said that you got-"

"Not in front of the kids!" I cut him off.

I sighed then walked up to Fang; I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be alright, I promise." I assured. He eventually gave in and nodded, I knew he still wanted to protest. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, then left to go find Iggy.

Iggy's P.O.V

I sat in a tree miles away from the house, I felt my eyes throb. I didn't know what was happening with them, I saw these multi colored lights everywhere. I leaned over in aggravation, why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I have prevented those...freaks from screwing with my eyes? I suddenly heard the sound of wings, not just any kind of wings. Bird-kid wings.

"Iggy! Where are you?" I heard Max call.

"Iggy! Iggy?!" I heard Ella call next.

Ella...?

I stood from the tree I was sitting in, I broke through the leaves putting myself in their range of sight. I saw Ella being carried by Max, she was dangling but holding on tightly to Max's hands. I saw the tears in her eyes, I already knew I was the reason for her tears. "Iggy!" She cried when she landed. She wrapped her arms around me, crying into my chest.

"Ella why are you crying?" I asked holding her.

"You left...you looked so ups-set, I c-came after you with M-Max to apologize." She hiccupped.

"Ella…" I sighed holding her tighter. "You don't need to apologize."

She shook her head but didn't speak, she was still insisting on apologizing. I smiled at her then lifted up her chin, and did something that not even I was expecting. I gently pressed my lips against hers, silencing her speech. Her eyes snapped open wider, and a blush danced across her cheeks, across mine too. Ella and I didn't kiss much, we both felt…weird doing it. Max let out a little awkward cough, the two of us pulled apart.

"Ready to go home guys?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said taking Ella's hand. "Let's go home."

The three of us flew back to the house, well, Ella didn't really fly I was carrying her. Her black hair was flowing with the wind; she constantly kept trying to prevent it from hitting me in the face. She took her hair and put it up in a ponytail, she was so freaking adorable. We touched down at the house and went inside; as soon as I got in I was bomb-hugged. Gazzy was locked around my waist, Nudge was locked around my arm, Angel was wrapped around my neck, and Layla was also locked around my neck.

"Cou, guy choking." I coughed.

"Uncle Iggy, promise you no leave again." Layla requested.

"Promise Lay, uncle Iggy isn't leaving again." I agreed.

All of us sat down at the table and ate some of Fang's spaghetti; I had to admit it tasted pretty good. Not as good as mine though, he was defiantly getting better with his cooking. Everyone had their share of laughs and nearly choking, it felt awesome being home with them. They were my friends and my family, I saw Owen get up and walk to the bathroom. While he was gone everyone continued talking, except Fang, who kept silent. I suddenly saw everything go dark then go light again, I figured Owen was playing with the lights or something. Then everything went completely black, I couldn't see.

"Very funny Owen, now turn the lights back on." I laughed.

"Uh Ig, no one touched the lights." Max said.

"Then, why is everything black?" I asked, my blood running cold.

Fang's P.O.V

I stood and waved my hand in front of Iggy's face, he didn't react. "Iggy, I think you've gone blind." I announced. Nothing but silence.

* * *

_**A.N. I know this chap is really short, it's just a good cut off. I already know like the whole next chapter so it shouldn't take long to update, dtay loyal guys love you all! ;)  
**_


	59. Chapter 59

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"What the hell do you mean I'm blind?!" Iggy demanded standing.

"Language in front of the kids!" I snapped.

"What the heck do you mean I'm blind?" Iggy growled.

"It must have been when they were messing with your eyes." Gazzy guessed.

Everyone was silent; Iggy threw a plate on the floor then charged outside. Ella ran after him, the rest of us sat in the kitchen stunned. "Everyone, off to bed." Fang sighed. Everyone left except the kids; they offered to help clean up the shattered plate. I smiled at the four of them and ruffled each of their hair, "Daddy and I got it, you guys head off the bed." I told them. They nodded, and left.

"He's really ticked." Fang stated.

"Poor guy, do you think he's permanently blind?" I asked, helping him pick up the bits of plate.

"Don't know." He replied shrugging.

I glanced down at the detector thing on Fang's ankle; it was a part of his house arrest thing. Then I started thinking about what happened, how he almost got put into jail. I began to remember when I stopped him from killing Dylan; I remembered the shear amount of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Fang asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied, I glanced back down at his detector. "Does that thing bother you?"

"Not much, itches like crap though." He replied, then he stood and threw away the plate bits.

I remained on the floor, a slides how of thoughts rushing by. I did want Dylan dead, I just didn't want Fang going to jail for it. Fang came over and stretched his hand down to me, he placed it on top of my head. He lovingly rubbed my hair with his warm hand, I looked up at him and saw him smile. One of the real smiled he gave only to me, one be hadn't worn in a long time.

"Why don't you head up to bed, I'll put the food up." He suggested.

"I don't want to leave you with all the work, I'll help." I said standing.

"Max," Fang said looking straight into my eyes. "Go to bed, you look really worn out."

I felt like I was being hypnotized just by looking into his dark orbs, I sighed then nodded. "Thanks Fang." I said kissing him. I turned and walked to the stairs, leaving Fang to clean the kitchen. I passed by each of the kids' room, I went into Angel and Gazzy's room first. I tucked them in and told them goodnight, then I went to Layla and Owen's room. Owen was already asleep in his grey bed, Layla was hiding under the covers in hers.

"You okay sweetie?" I whispered sitting on the bed next to her.

"Mommy." She sobbed jumping out from the covers and hugging me.

"What's wrong baby, why are you crying?" I asked holding her.

"There's a monster under my bed." She replied.

"A monster?" I wondered pretending to be surprised.

"Mhm." She said nodding. "He has long Fangs and has red eyes, he was really furry too."

I set her down on the bed then got on my hands and knees, I looked underneath the bed and didn't see anything. I stood back up and tucked her in, I laid Celeste next to her. Angel grew out of having the bear, so she gave it to her little sister. I kissed Layla on the forehead and stroked her cheek, "There isn't any monsters sweetie, and besides you have your brother to in here to protect you." I said softly.

Layla nodded then closed her brown eyes, she rolled over and clutched the white bear tightly to her small figure. I kissed her forehead then left, I kept the door cracked. I went into Fang and I's bedroom, I saw Fang standing in front of the dresser changing into his pajamas. I hid my snicker, I silently crept up behind him.

"I know your there Max." He said slipping on his shirt.

"How'd you hear me?" I asked.

"I heard you when you left the kids room." He replied.

I dropped onto the bed, Fang dropped next to me. He pulled me into his arms, he placed his lips against mine. We had a small make-out session, he pulled away a few minutes later. I thought again about how upset I wondered how long he had been gone, I wondered if he was permanently blind.

"Thinking about him to huh?" Fang guessed.

"I wonder how he's doing." I answered.

"He's probably fine, I mean he does have Ella with him." Fang pointed out.

"That's true." I said.

Then my phone vibrated, I got up from the bed and picked it up. It was a text from Ella saying she'd found Iggy and had taken him home to my old house, I was relieved that he hadn't gone and done something stupid. I put the phone down and looked over at Fang, he was scratching his ankle monitor.

"Ella found Iggy, she said she took him back to the old house." I informed him as I walked to the bed.

"That's good." He said simply.

When I got to the bed I climbed into Fang's lap, he put an arm around my lower back while I put mine on his shoulders. He stroked my cheek with his free hand, I smiled and nuzzled into his hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Fang rested his forehead against mine, then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tighter and pulling him closer. Fang's tongue ran across my bottom lip, I parted my teeth allowing his tongue to enter. I felt his hands slip underneath my shirt, I broke the kiss and pulled his hands away.

"Fang we can't, not with the kids here." I told him.

"They don't have to know, we can be quiet." He said.

"Not now Fang." I said sternly.

"Alright, alright." He said putting his hands up.

He nudged me off his lap and onto the bed, he crawled under the covers taking me with him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, we both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next morning I was going to meet Ella at the eye doctor, we were going to see if Iggy's blindness was temporary, hopefully it was. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy wanted to come with me, so the four of us were standing at the door. Fang was on the couch with Layla and Owen, he couldn't leave the house because of his ankle detector. Iggy flew with Ella in his arms, she was telling him which way to go. Angel flew next to me, Gazzy flew next to Iggy.

"How much longer till we get there?" Gazzy asked.

"Not much longer." Ella replied with a smile.

"I'm hungry." Angel said meekly next to me.

"We'll get some food on the way home sweetie." I told her.

She nodded and looked down at the ground, we reached the eye doctor place.

Fang's P.O.V

I walked around the house looking for Owen and Layla, we were playing hide and seek. I got stuck with the seeking which was fine, I was too big to hide in places. I stood in the living room scratching my head, I checked upstairs and didn't find either of them. Then I heard snickering from under the couch, found one of'em. I got on my knees and looked underneath the black couch, I saw blond hair tipped with black.

"Found you Layla." I said reaching under the couch to get her.

"Gotta catch me daddy!" She laughed scooting back then running up the stairs.

"Not so fast." I said picking her up.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Layla." I said putting her down. "Now, let's go find your brother."

"Okay." She giggled taking my hand.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"So how are his eyes?" I asked the doc.

He examined Iggy's sightless eyes, though Ig somehow managed to follow the doctor's hand. "Hmm…" The doctor said rubbing his chin, and then he pulled out a light. "I may need to run some test, in order to determine how long his blindness shall be."

"What kind of test exactly?" I wondered in a stone voice. No way was anyone getting hurt and or experimented on during my watch.

"I'll do some examinations, don't worry your friend won't be harmed. It will be a simple scan, just as an x-ray, nothing more." He assured.

"Iggy, are you going to be alright?" Ella asked meekly.

"I'll be fine Ells." He replied smiling.

Iggy was then taken out of the room and into another, Ella and I waited outside the hall. After nearly an hour of waiting the doctor finally came out, he had on a straight face. I didn't know whether that meant Iggy was permanently blind or not, then the doctor smiled. "Your friend will be blind for a temporary time; it may last up to three months, maybe less." He explained. Ella and I sighed in relief, Iggy came out of the room in one piece. I checked to make sure he didn't have any wounds, had to be safe. Iggy passed the non-booboo examination, after we worked everything out with the doctor we headed home.


	60. Chapter 60

_**A.N WARNING: LEMON**_

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

I was back in the interrogation room at the police station, I was hooked up to a lie-detector-test. I answered their questions truthfully, wishing all this was over and they'd just put that bastard in jail. The test was over and the officer took the test and got its results, then she left the room. Max and the kids popped into my mind, I was hoping I could go back home to them.

"Alright Fang." Detective Johansson said upon walking in. "Explain your side before we bring Dylan in."

"Max came home that night in tears; she told me Dylan had raped her. I told her that I was going to kill him because of what he did, she told me I wasn't. I snuck out one night and nearly killed him, but Max stopped me before I could. The second time I was stopped again, then I ended up here." I explained.

"When are you bringing him in?" I asked.

"He just got here." He replied standing up.

No one's P.O.V

When detective Johansson left Fang's interrogation room he went to Dylan's, such was on the other side of the building. He processed Fang's story in his mind, he could tell by the look in the man's eye that he was telling the truth. He then reached Dylan's room; he took in a deep breath and entered. There he saw Dylan sitting patiently, his dark blond hair almost falling over his turquoise blue eyes.

"Good evening." The detective greeted.

"Evening." Dylan said leaning back in his chair.

The detective sat at the table and laid down a vanilla folder, he slid it across the table to Dylan. Dylan eyed the folder then opened it; inside he saw two separate papers.

"What are these?" Dylan asked.

"Two written reports concerning your case, you are aware you're being charged for rape correct?" The detective replied.

"Why am I being charged, I haven't done anything." Dylan protested.

"So I suppose Max and Fang are lying?" He countered.

"Those to dipsticks, yeah big time." The twenty-one year old sneered.

"Well seeing as how Fang took a lie-detector test, I'd say you're the one lying."

"I haven't done anything."

"Yeah you did, all you have to do is admit it. You're just pissed off that a scrawny punk like him made you look weak, so ya fucked his wife to get back at him."

"So what you want me to confess, you want me to describe how it felt raping that bitch?"

"No, you just did."

"I want a lawyer."

"You know something Dylan, it's often the people who demand a layer. Who are the guilty ones?"

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"So, is he guilty?" I asked jumping off the desk when the detective came back in.

"He confessed, though he called for a lawyer." The forty-year old man replied.

"So Fang is dropped from the trial?" I wondered.

"No, he still has to attend trial. He did beat the crap out of the guy, assault is a crime." He sighed.

I looked into the blacked out window, Fang was still being interrogated. He looked really annoyed, and frankly pissed. He had his eyes narrowed; I could tell he was using small talk. I saw him continuously glance over at me, he gave me a smirk. I wanted all of this to be over, I wanted us to be back at home with the kids. Fang was supposed to go on trial in two weeks; I didn't know what place he had in it though. Fang came out and was allowed to go home, he was allowed to not wear the detector since Dylan was in the polices' custody.

"Let's head home." I said as Fang came out.

"Let's." He agreed taking my hand.

We got outside and snapped out our wings, flying into the evening sky. It was about five or six, not that late. I gazed down at the ground, lost in thought. I really wish Fang wouldn't have gone and beat Dylan up, or at least he could have taken the consideration not to get caught. "You alright?" I heard Fang asked flying closer to me. I nodded, and just gazed at the ground. Fang gave me a skeptical look but just kept flying, it was silent till we got a quarter of the way home.

"You sure you're alright?" Fang checked.

"Yes Fang, I'm fine." I said a little irritated.

"Geez, no need to get all snappy." He grumbled.

"I'm not getting snappy thank you!" I snapped. "This whole freaking mess is your fault!"

"My fault?!" Fang countered. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This whole beat the crap out of Dylan shit, if you hadn't beaten him to death we wouldn't be in this mess!" I snarled.

Fang looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"So what, you'd rather me have not done anything about it?" He growled.

"You could have done something else, you might go to prison!" I yelled.

"Fine then, the next time you get knocked up by some other guy I won't do anything about it." He said crossing his arms.

"What the hell kind of a husband are you?!" I shouted, completely pissed.

"One who married a real bitch apparently!" He yelled in my face.

I was shocked; Fang never called me anything like that before. He dove down towards the ground; I dove down and flew after him. He zigzagged through the clouds in an attempt to lose me; I was right behind him with every move he made.

"Stop running you coward!" I snapped, hurt and angry.

"Leave me the hell alone; go have fun with your rapist." He retorted.

"You asshole! You raped me too remember?!" I remarked.

"I WAS FUCKING DRUNK!" Fang shouted at the top of his lungs, spinning around and facing me.

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE, YOU STILL DID IT!" I screamed.

"yeah, because I planned on raping you!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I don't know why you're the one yelling, this whole thing is your fault not mine!"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT, YOU THINK I WANTED TO GET RAPED?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE DUMBASS DECISION TO GO OUT AT NIGHT ALONE, I OFFERED TO GO WITH YOU BUT NOO YOU HAD TO BE ALL "OH I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF"! APPEARANTLY YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, OTHER WISE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN KNOCKED UP!"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT SO STOP SAYING I'M KNOCKED UP, GOD MAYBE IF I CHOSE DYLAN TO GET MARRIED AND GET PREGNANT WITH OVER AN ASS LIKE YOU THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER FUCKING HAPPENED!"

I saw the shear anger in his eyes; He flew towards me so fast he appeared as a blur.

"FANG WHAT THE HELL?!" I snapped when he ripped of my shirt.

"Look at what he did to you Max!" He shouted. I quickly covered myself. "Even I could hurt you that badly!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER TO YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS GONE LONGER THAN I WOULD HAVE BEEN!" I screamed.

"WHO FUCKING GIVES A DAMN?!"

"I HATE YOU!"

He sped past me, shoving me out of the way. I tumbled in the air and slightly lost altitude, and then I saw Fang spin around one last time. "I want a divorce!" He shouted. My eyes widened…a divorce?

Fang disappeared after that was said, what have I done? "F-Fang wait!" I pleaded. I flew after him, when I caught up with him I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Fang please wait." I pleaded. Fang spun around and punched me with his free hand; he yanked his hand away from mine. "Stay the hell away from me, you stupid bitch." He growled. He the disappeared, leaving me paralyzed in shock. All because of me and my stupid mouth I just lost the most important person in my life, I couldn't stay flapping in one place for long. I decided to go back to the house, Fang was most likely there. I felt so stupid for what I said; even I was shocked by my own words. When I got back to the house, Fang wasn't there. The only ones there were Iggy and the kids, when I got inside I plopped onto the couch next to Iggy.

"Hey Ig, has Fang been here?" I asked.

"Not that I heard, why?" He replied.

"We uh…got into a huge fight. I said some stuff I didn't mean…then Fang flew off totally mad." I explained.

"He'll come around, you know him." Iggy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Fang's P.O.V

"Yo Ratchet, you in man?" I asked upon entering the apartment complex.

"In here dude!" He called exiting the kitchen.

"Sup man?" I asked high-fiving him.

"Nothin' much, what brings you here?"

"Need a place to crash for a few days, maybe a week."

"Akuna-matata my friend."

That was Ratchet speak for "knock yourself out", I plopped onto one of the other couches. Ratchet's place was kind of a wreck, the walls weren't painted, the floors were wooden, and the furniture was cheap but not super cheap. Ratchet was one of my best friends, alongside Iggy. When we were both fifteen we lived on the streets, I had some problems at home and needed to get free from it. I ran into Ratchet when he was stealing food from some guy, we kinda got along then ended up hanging out. We've been friends ever since, right behind Iggy and I being friends.

"How's that wife of yours doing?" Ratchet asked swigging his soda.

"Good, up until five minutes ago, got into a huge fight." I replied.

"What 'bout?" He wondered.

"Classified info dude." I answered.

"Women, they're such a pain in the ass." He sighed.

"Ain't that the truth?" I snickered.

Ratchet said I could crash on his couch, he tossed me a pillow and a blanket then headed off to his room to crash. I thought about the fight, about everything Max and I said. More liked screamed actually, just thinking about the fight got me even more pissed off. I wanted nothing to do with her right now; you could even say I wanted her dead for what she had said to me.

Layla's P.O.V

Mommy came home looking really sad, I was in the kitchen playing with big sissy Angel, big brother Gazzy, and Owen. I poked my head out of the kitchen and watched Mommy talk with uncle Iggy, daddy wasn't with her. Then mommy looked really angry, she shook her head and went upstairs.

"Wow, she looked really ticked off." Big brother Gazzy said, sitting back at the table.

"Where's daddy, how come he wasn't with mommy?" I asked teary eyed.

I didn't like it when mommy wasn't with daddy, what if something happened to daddy? Sissy Angel saw the tears falling out of my eyes; she picked me up and cradled me like mommy did when I got upset or scared.

"Shh, it's okay Layla. I'm sure daddy's fine, he's probably out just flying or something." She told me.

"Mhm." I said nodding.

Sissy Angel put me down then sat back at the table, we were playing a board game. I left the kitchen and went to talk to uncle Iggy, maybe he knew why daddy wasn't with mommy when she came home.

"Uncle Iggy?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"What's up Layla?" He replied, looking the wrong way.

I stood up and sat on his lap; I grabbed his face in my hands and turned it so that he was facing me.

"I'm over here Uncle Iggy." I giggled.

"Sorry Lay, but don't forget Uncle Iggy is blind." He said taking away my hands. "So what's on your mind?"

"How come Daddy didn't come home with mommy, did daddy get into trouble?" I asked.

"No Layla, your daddy didn't get into trouble. He and your mommy got into a fight; he's probably out flying around burning off some steam. Now off to bed, it's late." He said putting me on the floor.

"Thank you uncle Iggy, goodnight." I said walking to the stairs.

"Night Lay." He said back.

I got up the stairs and walked to me and Owen's room; I passed by mommy and daddy's room and heard sniffling. I peeked into mommy and daddy's room and saw mommy sitting on the bed, she had her head bent down and was wiping her eyes. I walked into the room quietly; I walked up to mommy and put my hands on her knees. "Mommy, why are you crying?" I asked. She didn't say anything; she lifted me up and hugged me. "Why is mommy so upset, did something happen to daddy?" I wondered. Mommy held me out and sat me on her lap, she shook her head and smiled at me.

"No Layla, daddy is alright." Mommy said.

"But why didn't daddy come home?" I asked.

"Daddy is mad at mommy right now; mommy doesn't know where he is." She told me, another tear slipped out of her eye.

"Mommy no more cry." I said wiping her tears away. "Daddy loves mommy, so daddy will come home right?"

She smiled at me, "I hope so Layla."

Mommy crawled into her and daddy's bed; I laid next to her in the silence. Mommy put her arms around me and tried to go to sleep; I patted her head and watched her smile again. Mommy had a pretty smile; she smiled a lot more when she was with daddy. Mommy drifted off to sleep; I saw the door to the room open a little wider. Owen and big sissy and big brother stood in the doorway. They came into the room and all took a spot on the bed, Owen lay on the other side of mommy, big sissy laid behind me, and big brother laid at the end of the bed. I missed daddy, I was hoping he'd come home soon.

~~~~~ A week later ~~~~~

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Fang still hadn't come home; I was up in my room with Layla and Owen. They've both been keeping me company, we were watching a movie. I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was thinking about Fang. I was wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he even missed us at all? I decided I needed a drink; I slipped out of the bed and went downstairs. Iggy was napping on the couch with Ella; they were stuck together like glue ever since Iggy lost his sight. Gazzy and Angel were in the kitchen eating, Angel gave me a sad look. "Has Fang even called?" Gazzy asked, sounding angry. I shook my head; I hadn't gotten anything from him. I got a glass out of the cabinet and poured some water into it, I didn't want to talk to Fang, not after he said he wanted a divorce.

"Maybe you should call him, if he hears how upset you are then maybe, he'll come back." Angel suggested.

"Maybe." I said, setting the drink down.

I went back upstairs and thought about what Angel said, I got into the bedroom and saw Layla and Owen playing on the bed. They both stopped and looked over at me when I came in; I pulled out my phone and sat at the edge of the bed. I dialed Fang's number and held the phone up to my ear, I listened to the dial tone.

"Hey, it's Fang. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." His voicemail said.

When the beep sounded, my mouth was open but no words came out. "Hey, it's me…I just uhm…I wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean any of that stuff about Dylan and saying what had happened was your fault, your right. It was my fault, I should have let you come with me, and then maybe we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. The kids and I miss you, we want you to come home Fang…" I paused as tears spilled out of my eyes. "I-I want you to come home Fang, I miss you."

"Mommy." Layla said pulling on my sleeve. "Can I talk to daddy too?"

"Sure sweetie." I said handing the phone to her.

"Daddy, please come home. Mommy misses you lots, Layla misses you lots, and Owen too. When mommy came home she was crying, she really wants you home daddy. So please…" She said crying. "Ple-ease come home… please daddy."

Owen tapped her shoulder, meaning he wanted to talk too. Layla handed the phone to him; he put on a serious face. "Dad, come home. Mom and Layla have been crying, if they cry anymore the house might flood. Uncle Iggy said you two got into a fight and that you needed to burn off some steam, dad just stop being a jerk and get your butt home already!" Owen said.

Then he hung up the phone and handed it back to me, he got up from the bed but I dragged him back down. Layla and I both wrapped our arms around him, he squirmed showing he didn't like being hugged.

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang what'cha got planned for today?" Ratchet asked.

"Just gonna kick back." I replied.

"Don't you think you should go back home?" He wondered.

"Am I being a bother?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nothin' like that man, don't'cha think your wife would be worried? I mean ya haven't been home in a week, you didn't even tell her where you were going did ya?" He explained.

"I don't want anything to do with her, let her be worried." I grumbled.

"Least you could do is call her, you don't gotta be such a dipstick bro." Ratchet advised.

"Guess so." I sighed.

I stepped out of the apartment and pulled out my phone, I had a missed call from Max. I sighed and put the phone up to my ear as the call played, "Hey, it's me…" Max said sounding heartbroken. "I just uhm…I wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean any of that stuff about Dylan and saying what had happened was your fault, your right. It was my fault, I should have let you come with me, and then maybe we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. The kids and I miss you, we want you to come home Fang…" She paused; I could hear her starting to cry. "I-I want you to come home Fang, I miss you." She suddenly pulled the phone away and was talking with someone; I assumed it was one of the kids. Then I heard Layla's little voice speak against the phone, she sounded just as heartbroken as Max.

"Daddy, please come home. Mommy misses you lots, Layla misses you lots, and Owen too. When mommy came home she was crying, she really wants you home daddy. So please…" She said crying too. "Ple-ease come home… please daddy." Then I heard the phone get handed to another person, I heard Owen speak into the phone next. "Dad, come home. Mom and Layla have been crying, if they cry anymore the house might flood. Uncle Iggy said you two got into a fight and that you needed to burn off some steam, dad just stop being a jerk and get your butt home already!" Owen said. I found myself smiling at what they had said, and sad for what I'd done. I put my phone in my pocket and entered the apartment again, I told Ratchet I was leaving. I left the apartment building and flew home, on the way there I stopped to grab some 'I'm sorry I left' presents. I got some flowers for Max, a necklace for Layla, and a monster making kit for Owen.

The house came into view; I landed and knocked on the door. After five minutes past I knocked again, where they home? I looked into the windows and didn't see anyone, I flew up to Max and I's bedroom window. It was usually unlocked, but it was locked. I landed back on the porch thinking about where they could be, "Fang?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Max standing with Owen and Layla, "Daddy!" Layla shouted running towards me. All three of them jumped on me; I wrapped my arms around them. Owen wiggled out, but I continued to hold my girls.

"Why did you leave daddy?" Layla asked teary eyed.

"Don't cry baby, daddy's not going to leave you again." I replied setting her down.

"I'm glad you came back, I'm sorry for what I said." Max said holding me.

"Both of us need to talk, let me give you guys something first." I said pulling her away from me.

"Daddy brought us presents?" Layla asked.

"Yep." I replied handing her the necklace I got for her.

The necklace was a silver pair of wings shaped like a heart, the heart opened and showed that it was a locket. Layla beamed at the locket then put it on, then I handed Owen his monster making kit. He yelled 'sweet' then looked over the back of it; he and Layla went inside to play with it. Then I handed Max the bouquet of roses, she smiled and took the flowers. She wrapped her arms around me; she hesitantly placed her lips on top of mine. I put my hand on the back of her head, pushing her closer. She pulled away and took a step back, and then I saw the bruise on her cheek. I went into the house and saw Iggy in the kitchen talking with the kids; I went back outside and gazed at Max. I took her hand and led her to our secret place, which was the large tree with the stream. Max and I sat in the grass; she looked down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry Fang; I didn't mean anything I said." She said brining her knees to her chest.

"Max." I said lifting her chin so she was looking at me; I moved my hand to her cheek. "I sorry about the stuff I said to, none of what happened was your fault. I'm sorry I called you a bitch and said I wanted a divorce, and I'm really sorry about your cheek."

"It's okay Fang." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"You know I go to court next week right?" I brought up something I wish I hadn't.

"Please Fang, you have to promise me you won't go to prison." She request, locking her arms tighter around my neck.

"I can't assure of that, but I'll try." I replied holding her tightly.

~~~~~ Night time ~~~~~

"Iggy pass the potatoes." Nudge requested.

"Here ya go." Iggy replied handing her the bowl.

"Wow Ig, I'm surprised you didn't burn anything." I said amazed.

"Cooking's my thing." He said shrugging.

"Apparently so." Max laughed.

"Where are the kids, aren't they going to eat?" Ella asked.

"Layla and Owen are already asleep; Gazzy and Angel said they weren't hungry." Max replied.

We all ate dinner in peace, Iggy made pork chops, mash potatoes, and broccoli. After everyone was done eating Max went upstairs in total silence, it was un-Max like. I figured she was still mad at me, if I were in her shoes I would be too. I got into the bedroom and didn't see Max, I saw the light to the bathroom on and the door closed. I knocked on the door no response, I knocked again and this time heard the shower start running. I grabbed the knob and turned it, the door was unlocked. "Max?" I asked upon entering. I got a shirt thrown in my face; I yanked it away and saw Max standing near the shower. She got into the shower and remained silent; when Max is silent she's dangerous.

"You okay Max?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Can't here you, water running." I told her.

"I'm fine Fang." She said a little louder.

I decided I'd hop in with her, I needed a shower anyway. I got in from the back, I gazed at Max from behind her wings were tightly pressed together against her back. I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, she got startled and actually jumped about a foot of the shower floor. Her head spun around and she glared at me as I started chuckling, it was funny seeing her jump like that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized. She didn't say anything; she had an irritated face put on. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, thankfully she smiled at least.

"Max come on, talk to me." I whined, even I'll admit it was unlike me to whine.

"Why are you being so annoying?" She asked.

"Are you still mad at me?" I wondered kissing down her neck.

"No." She replied moaning.

"Can we?" I asked holding her hands behind her back.

"Fang…n-not when the kids…not when the kids are…are here." She moaned.

"Come on Max." I urged. "You know you want to."

I pushed her against the shower wall, traveling up and down her neck with my tongue. "F-Fang." Max moaned. I grabbed the side of her head and reangled it so that it was tilting to the left; I found a sensitive spot on her neck and started sucking on that one spot. Max moaned, I growled in satisfaction. I pinned her hands above her head, I started kissing down her back. I kissed the bases of her wings and kept making my way down, she moaned like crazy. Then I spun her around and started kissing her throat, she moaned and pushed me closer. I took her hands and pinned them above her head, I sucked on her breast. I bit down on one of her nipples, she yelped in pleasure. I quickly silenced her with a kiss, I kissed her roughly. She moaned and pushed my head back into her breast.

"F-Fang!" She moaned in a high pitched.

"Max." I growled squeezing her breast.

"C-Condom." She moaned.

"Not yet." I said kissing her.

"N-need you…I n-need y-you." She moaned.

I slid my hand down her body and fingered her, she moaned and started sinking to the floor. I held her up by the lower back, she dipped and started moaning. While my fingers toyed with her opening I traced every, single, inch, of her, soft, delicate, breast, skin with my tongue. I snaked my arm up her beck and my free hand over her mouth to keep her silent, then I stopped and she whimpered. I stepped out of the shower and got a condom, I came back into the shower. I pushed Max hard against the wall, "It's time Max." I whispered seductively. I pushed into her from behind, she moaned against my hand. I had to bite my tongue in order to suppress my own moans; Max suddenly began to sink to the floor. I smirked; know she was so pleasured that she couldn't even stand. I pulled out of her and readjusted our position; I had Max's legs wrapped around my waist. My hands tangled through her blond locks as I kissed her roughly, Max's hands weaved through my hair.

We both came at the same time; Max rested her forehead against mine. She kissed me rigorously, I kissed her back. We broke apart, giving each other little pecks as we got further. Max and I sleepily got out of the shower and got changed; we crawled into bed both exhausted. We kissed each other goodnight; we both fell asleep in each other's arms. "Mommy! Daddy!" I heard a few hours later.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Mommy! Daddy!" Layla cried coming into our room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked propping myself up by the elbow.

"The monster was back, c-can I sleep with you and daddy?" She requested.

Fang rolled over in his sleep; I sat up in the bed and slowly swung my legs over the edge. I lifted Layla up and held her; I laid her back down in between Fang and I. She seemed calmer; she curled up and snuggled with me. I kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**A.N. Hey guys, updates maybe a little scares for the next few days. Call me crazy but I'm currently working on ten or more stories including this one, and another thing...I think this story may meet it's end soon. I'm not 100% sure yet, I may reconsider. Well that's all for now! R&R!  
**_


	61. Chapter 61

No one's P.O.V

Detective Johansson and Detective Isabel, Johansson's new partner, were looking deeper into Max's rape case. The detectives, after nearly three days of gathering evidence, came to a dead end. They couldn't link Dylan as the rapist, though he openly confessed to it. In order to be able to assure that he would be guilty, they had to have stone evidence. "Why not get a surveillance tape, I mean she was near a populated area?" A woman's voice recommended. The two detectives looked up from their desks, Detective J smirked.

"It's been a while Jezebel, what brings you here?" Detective J asked.

"Came to help with the case, looks like you need it." She replied hopping off the desk she was sitting on.

"Surveillance tape might be good, we'd be able to pin point him." Isabel agreed.

"Is, let's go." The male detective said standing up.

The blond haired woman followed her partner out the door, they loaded into the cop car and drove to the crime scene. The two cops drove in silence, a troubled look washed over Isabel's face. Johansson looked over at her, then the car stopped in front of the scene. "What's got you caught with that look?" He wondered, stopping the car. Isabel shook her head and got out of the car, Detective J was right behind her. The two walked side-by-side to the building, Detective J stuck his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Seriously, what's got you with that look?" He asked again.

"I can see why Fang did it, why he attacked Dylan I mean." She replied looking away.

"Don't tell me you believe him." The Detective said disbelief.

"I mean I see his reasoning, I'm not saying I agree with his terms." Isabel answered.

The two entered the store, heading straight to customer services. The lady at the desk smiled and greeted them, D.J (Detective Johansson) pulled out his badge. The lady gasped, "We need to speak to the manager please." He requested. She nodded and went onto the intercom and called the manager over, the tall lean man appeared within minutes.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

The two showed him their badges, "Is there somewhere we can speak in privet?"

"Of course, right this way." The manager replied nodding.

He walked the detectives to his office, he sat at his desk with a grim look on his face. His fingers intertwined as he offered the two a seat, they both sat down and looked as grim as he did.

"What can I help you two with?" He asked.

"We need your surveillance tapes for march fifteenth." Isabel replied.

"May I ask why?" The manager requested intrigued.

"A woman was raped not far from here, we need to take a look at the surveillance tapes, see if we can catch the guy." D.J explained.

"I see…" The man said.

He rose from his chair and walked to the surveillance room, there he rummaged through the tapes and eventually found the right one. He handed the tape to the man and woman, they both thanked him and headed back to the station. When they got back they popped the tap into the TV, D.J, Isabel, and Jezebel observed the TV. D.J skipped to where Max came in, he saw the dark figure walk after her only moments later. When they watched the tape a little longer, they saw that the man in the hoodie was indeed Dylan. "Lets book him, he goes on trial tomorrow." D.J stated.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Come on guys!" I called.

"Coming mommy!" Layla called back.

She and her brother came rushing down the stairs, Fang and our other two kids were behind them. The whole family was going to the zoo, we rarely ever left the house and the kids had seen an add on TV. I thought it would be fun for us to go, that way we would all go stir crazy. Iggy and Ella were already outside, Nudge was coming down the stairs after the kids were.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to go! Do you think we'll see any cool animals like maybe zebras, giraffes, lions, tigers, or bears maybe even-" Nudge said, getting Angel's hand slapped onto her mouth.

"Oh my." I laughed.

"Lets go." Fang said holding Layla.

We landed near the zoo in some trees, out of sight from any people. I held Owen's hand as we walked, he protested against it. "Owen I have to hold your hand, that way you don't get lost." I told him. I was also wry about being in huge crowds, I didn't do good in crowds or around strangers.

"Mommy look, what's that?!" Layla shouted pointing at an elephant.

"That's an elephant sweetie, he's big isn't he?" I replied.

Layla nodded, I stood behind Fang as he paid for our tickets. Layla, Owen, Angel, and Gazzy got bands around their wrist. If they did by chance get lost, someone would know where to take them so that we could get them back. We walked through the zoo ohing and awing at the animals, we did in fact see lions, tigers, and bears. Oh my.

We were watching two lion cubs playing together, their parents sitting on a rock watching them. Owen smirked then mimicked what the lions were doing, he rose his arms up and roared at Layla. She screamed and hid behind me, I gave Owen a look that said 'don't do that again or you'll be in big trouble mister.' Owen frowned then nodded, I turned around and walked with Layla to get a drink. "Good job, just go easier on your sister." Fang said ruffling Owen's hair.

"Mommy can we go in the petting zoo?" Layla asked.

"Please Max?" Angel asked.

Both of them gave me the bambi eyes.

"Sure." I finally agreed.

We went into the petting zoo and saw lots of baby animals, we saw some ponies, piglets, lambs, baby goats, and some calfs. Layla tried to let one of the ponies, Fang picked her up and held her in his arms, that way she could reach. Her eyes beamed with happiness, she pet the little grey pony and smiled. I saw Owen and Gazzy looking at some of the goats, Nudge, Ella, and Angel were looking at the baby cows, and Iggy...was just watching with his sightless eyes. I saw Ella describing things to him, he smiled so I knew he was alright.

"Mommy I have to go." Layla said tugging my sleeve.

"Go where sweetie?" I asked looking down at her.

I looked down and saw her doing the potty dance, "Oh go." I said realizing her words.

"Max what's up?" Fang asked standing next to me.

"Nothing, Layla has to go to the bathroom." I replied. "Come on Layla."

She funnily walked next to me as we rushed to the bathroom, we got to the small bathroom. Layla rushed into the stall, I waited outside for her. She came out a moment or so later, she washed her hands then followed me out. I felt her grab onto the back of my shirt, I laughed. She loved doing that, I walked with her outside and back towards Fang and the others.

I suddenly felt Layla's hand leave my back, I stopped and turned around. I felt my blood go cold, Layla wasn't behind me. I did a three sixty and looked for her, she wasn't in sight. "Layla!" I called. "Where are you?!" I got no answer. I rushed back to Fang, I saw him talking with Owen. "FANG!" I screamed. He shot up and spun around, a defensive look on his face.

"FangLayla'slgoneIdontknowwhereshewent!" I shouted to fast for me to even understand.

"Max calm down, what happened and where's Layla?" He asked.

"I took her to the bathroom...she was holding onto the back of my shirt...then she was gone...we have to find her!" I sniffled trying not to cry.

"Max don't worry, she has that bracelet on if she gets found the person will call you right?" Nudge asked.

"What if Erasers got her?" I asked brokenly to Fang.

"Alright guys, we go in pairs and look for Layla." Fang decided.

"Nudge you, Angel, and Gazzy go, look near any of the food stands. Iggy you and Ella go check at the front entrance, Owen you'll come with me and daddy." I said, dividing us up.

"Okay." Everyone agreed. Owen was the only one who didn't say anything…because he was gone too!

"Owen?!" I shouted looking around. "Owen not you too…"

Owen's P.O.V

I snuck away as mom told dad and the others about Layla, I decided to go find her. I ran through the zoo looking back and forth, I checked over by the bathrooms and over by the lion exhibit. I figured she'd be near one of them, then I ran over to the giraffes and zebras. I searched around there and didn't see her, I stopped and listened. I stood completely still, listening for any sounds from her. Then I heard sniffling and someone say "m-mommy…d-daddy?" I looked for the voice, then saw Layla, hiding under a bench.

"Layla!" I shouted running over to her.

"O-Owen!" She shouted getting out from the bench.

She hugged me and started crying again, I put my arm around her and gave her a pat on the head. "You numbskull, stop crying already, I'll take you back to mom and dad." I told her. We walked around a little, I walked back to the area mom and dad and the others had been in. They weren't there, I couldn't fly either. Mom told me not to use my wings when others were around, so I was left walking. I stood and shoved my right hand into my pocket, Layla was cowering behind me. "Don't worry Lay, we'll find mom and dad." I assured. She nodded then looked around, suddenly a shadow was casted over us. I jumped back along with Layla, I saw a man and a woman standing behind us. The man looked forty, he had black hair streaked with grey, brown eyes, pale skin, and was about 6'4. The woman was in her late thirties, she had long pale bond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

"Are you kids lost?" The man asked.

I took a fighting stance, shielding Layla from them. "Layla stay behind me, don't move until I say so." I whispered to her.

"O-Owen…I-I'm scared." Layla shuttered crying.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll help you find your-" The woman said coming towards us.

"Leave us alone, stay away from us!" I snapped, cutting her off.

"You must be his kid, I'd know that cocky attitude anywhere." The man chuckled.

"Layla run!" I shouted turning to run.

"Not so fast kids." The man said grabbing us.

"Aiee!" Layla cried.

"Calm down honey, we're here to help." The woman assured.

"Put my sister down!" I snapped struggling.

The man and woman walked to a bench and sat us down, I protected Layla. Dad had told me 'always protect family Owen, even if that means sacrificing yourself' even when I was a baby he said that. I saw the old man pull out a phone, he grabbed my wrist but I yanked it back from him. He dialed the number that was on the band, I still didn't like this guy. Whether he was really helping us or not.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

My phone rang as Fang and I searched for the kids, I was trying not to have a serious break down. Who knew what was happening to my babies… I quickly pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?!" I shouted into the phone.

"You lose a couple of kids?" The man asked. I recognized his voice.

"Yes we did, where are they? Are they hurt?" I asked holding the phone closer to my ear.

"We're near the polar bear exhibit, neither of them are hurt." He replied.

"We'll be there in a minute." I said.

"Fang someone found the kids!" I called to him.

He ran over and we dashed to the polar bear exhibit, I was hoping both of them were really okay. The white artic bears appeared within minutes, I looked around and saw Owen and Layla sitting on a bench, two figures standing over them.

"Layla! Owen!" I shouted running to them.

"Mommy!" Layla cried.

"Mom!" Owen shouted.

I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around both of them, I was so scared I'd lost them. I checked them both, neither were hurt. Layla was crying, I cradled her letting her know it was alright.

"What happened Layla, I thought you were right behind me?" I asked holding her out.

"I was holding onto your shirt…then it got really crowded and I lost my grip." She replied wiping her eyes.

"Just be careful next time, daddy and I were really worried." I told her. "What about you Owen?"

"I heard you talking to dad about Layla being gone, so I figured I could find her myself." He replied shrugging.

"You could have told us, Owen." Fang said, he put his hand on Owen's head. "But good job finding your sister."

Owen smiled, then frowned as the two figures approached. He came and stood behind me, along with Layla. Fang stood in front of us, a fighter face put on. Both of us were shocked, seeing Detective Johansson and Isabel standing in front of us.

"How did you two know we were here?" Fang asked.

Detective Johansson held up a phone, "Facebook." He answered.

"Thanks for finding them, now what do you want?" Fang questioned.

"We need you to come with us, your trial starts today." Johansson answered grimly.

That was an answer, neither of us were expecting…


	62. Chapter 62

Fang's P.O.V

"Mr. Wellington, where were you the night of March fifteenth?" The Prosecutor asked, crossing his arms behind his back.

"I was at a friend's place." He replied.

"That's a lie!" I shouted standing.

"Calm your client Mr. Simians." The judge snapped.

My defender shot me a glance, I growled and sat back down. I knew Dylan was lying, I may not have been there…but I knew Max was telling the truth. I saw the damage, I saw her tears, and I felt her pain. I glared at Dylan in disgust, I wanted him dead not in jail. "Mr. Wellington, please step down." The judge requested. Dylan stepped down, as did my defender. I was called to the stand, and Dylan's defender stood. I glanced over at Max, she was sitting next to Iggy and the others, the kids were the only ones missing. I was against it, but we had to leave them at my folks place. Angel and Gazzy went with them, I was still furious with them for selling me out.

"Mr. Remington, what was your reasoning for attacking my client?" The man asked, passing the room.

"He brutally raped my wife, why else would I attack him?" I snarled.

"Please explain further." He requested.

"She came home that night in tears, barley even able to speak. I asked her what was wrong, why she was crying…" I paused. "She told me he had raped her."

"I see…but that still doesn't make attacking him right." He stated.

I lost my cool. "What the hell is your problem, what if it was your wife he raped, wouldn't you do the same thing?!" I snapped standing up.

"Mr. Remington, please sit back down." The judge requested.

Dylan's lawyer came a little closer, pacing still. "Tell me Mr. Remington, what is your relationship with my client?"

I glared at Dylan, then back at the man. "Ever since high-school we've been at each other's throat, and just FYI this isn't the first time he hurt Max. He's attacked her from what I can remember, six times now."

I didn't know what that had to do with anything, but it annoyed the crap out of me. He kept shooting out questions, I'd answer them or remain silent. I kept my eyes on Max, she gave me a warm smile.

"No further questions your honor." The man said sitting back in his seat.

My lawyer stood and came forth.

"Mr. Remington, what would you say your reasoning was for attacking Mr. Wellington?" He asked.

"He attacked and severely hurt my wife, for that I wasn't going to let him live." I answered.

"You see everyone, my client attacked Mr. Wellington shearly for the protection of his wife." He said facing the crowd.

"That still gives him no right, my client is a victim of assault!" Dylan's lawyer shouted.

"Your honor." My lawyer snapped.

"Over ruled." He said.

"I would like to call Mrs. Remington to the stand your honor." He requested.

He nodded and I was taken back to my seat, Max stood and walked to the stand. She sat down and gulped, looking nervous. I knew she hated speaking in front of large crowds, if I could I would have been up there with her.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Mrs. Remington-"

"Please, just Max." I interrupted Fang's lawyer.

"Max, could you please explain to everyone what happened that night?" He requested.

"I woke up in the middle of the night, Fang was gone. I saw the bathroom light on so I assumed he was in there, a while passed and he still hadn't come out. Then I realized he'd gone to kill Dylan, like he said he was going to. I-"

"That is verbal threat focused at my client your honor!" The prosecutor intervened.

"No outburst in my courtroom," He said to the man. "Please continue."

I nodded. "I left the hotel we were staying in, after I told Fang what had happened. I saw him and Dylan fighting, both of them were a mess, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. I had told Fang he wasn't going to kill Dylan…" I paused as my throat tightened. "…I told him that if he killed Dylan then he would go to prison, I told him that the kids couldn't go being raised without their father."

Everyone paused, silence filled the room. I glanced over at Fang, he gave me a small smile. One of his many ways of telling me everything was going to be alright, after I was asked a few more questions, Dylan's lawyer stood.

"Mrs. Remington, you claimed that my client raped you. Would you care to explain how you know this?" He asked.

"I saw his face." I replied simply.

"What motive would my client have for raping you, seeing as how you are already a claimed woman?" He questioned.

"Your honor, that is an offensive comment about my client's wife!" Fang's defender announced.

"Shut your damn mouth, don't you dare speak to her like that!" Fang snapped shooting up.

"The comment is overruled, Mr. Simmons please calm your client." The judge said evenly.

"I'm not going to calm down, he has no damn right to talk to her that way!" Fang snarled slamming his hands down on the table.

Everyone started shouting, and arguing with one another. The judge wacked his gavel against the desk, silencing everyone.

"One more outburst Mr. Remington and I'll have you removed from this-"

"Fang just shut up and calm down!" I ordered, interrupting the Judge.

Fang looked at me in surprise, then nodded. He sat back down and regained his cool, I was then dismissed from the stand as Detective Johansson was called to the stand. He was asked about the case and such, I sat in the crowd anxiously. I was hoping they'd deme Fang not guilty, and Dylan guilty. The court lasted over a time of five days, the final day for it came. The others and I sat anxiously watching –listening in Iggy's perspective- to see the ending result. Fang, Dylan, and their lawyers stood along with the jury.

"How do we find the defended (Fang)?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant, Fang Remington…" He paused. "Non-guilty."

The others and I cheered, happy that Fang would stay with us and not be in jail.

"By the power of the court of law, I find you Dylan Wellington. To be put in prison for rape in the first degree, under a twenty-five-year sentence, court is now dismissed." The Judge said slamming the gavel.

When Fang came out of the courtroom, all of us bomb-rushed him with hugs. I was stuck to Fang like a backpack, Iggy and Ella were behind him with their arms wrapped around him, Nudge was on the side, all of us were smiling, some of us crying. "geez guys, hug fest much?" Fang teased. We all laughed, then we walked out to the car. Fang and I however decided to fly home, though we had to do something I knew Fang didn't want to do. We had to go to his parent's house to pick up the kids, they had been staying with Fang's mother and father while he was on trial.

We landed in the driveway and walked to the door, I knocked on the door. Fang was tensed up, I knew he didn't want to be here. The door opened and Fang's mother stood there holding Layla, "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried jumping to us. Fang held his daughter tightly, Layla had really missed Fang these past five days. She was scared when he wasn't home, she wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck. Fang smiled at Layla, then glared at his mother. "Owen, Angel, Gazzy, let's go!" Fang called. Our other kids came rushing out of the house, we jumped into the sky and flew home. As we flew, I kept seeing this flock of birds or something following us. They were too small for me to see clearly, I stopped and pointed at them.

"Fang, what are those over there?" I asked.

"Birds?" He suggested.

"No, they're too big to be birds." I said.

"Maybe choppers?" He suggested again.

"To silent." I replied.

"Mommy we have to leave now!" Layla shouted tugging on my shirt.

"Why sweetie, what's got you in such a hurry?" I wondered holding her.

"They're the monsters mommy, the one I saw under my bed!" She replied.

"Erasers!" Gazzy shouted.


	63. Chapter 63

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Guys quick fly towards town, we can't let them know where the house is!" I shouted. Fang flanked the kids, while the Erasers continued to charge towards us. I could see them getting closer, as the kids got further. One of them dashed towards us faster than the others, Fang tucked his wings in accelerating across the sky towards out attacker. I did the same, the two of us kicked the Eraser back towards his pack. I looked back to see where the kids were, they were little black specks I was wanting to go with them in case any Erasers slipped past us, but I couldn't leave Fang here alone to fight.

"Max, go with the kids!" Fang ordered.

"Are you crazy, I'm not leaving you here to fight!" I protested.

"Mom look out!" I heard Owen shout.

I spun around and saw an Eraser looming over me, then I saw Owen's foot smash into the back of his head. The Eraser roared in pain, then he spun to try and get Owen. But Owen, being the swift little four year old he is, jumped on the Eraser's shoulders and had him by the throat.

"I thought I told you to leave!" I snapped at him.

"Guys get the others, I got this one!" Owen ordered.

I then saw Angel, Gazzy, and Layla shoot past me. They each took on an Eraser, even my littlest baby was punching and Eraser. Fang swooped over after defeating three Erasers, we both split up and helped our kids fight. Owen was doing phenomenal, he managed to take down more Erasers than any of us. Once we rejoined I checked each of the kids over, making sure none of them had been hurt.

"Are you four insane, that was dangerous!" I snapped.

"We didn't want you and daddy to get hurt mommy." Layla chimed.

"The next time your mother tells you to do something then do it, all four of you understand?" Fang stated seriously.

"Yes." The four of them said.

"You aren't going anywhere so EASILY!" A voice rumbled.

Layla and Owen screamed, a blur appeared and knocked us back. Then it began to fly off with Fang and I's babies. "Let them go!" Fang snapped flying after it. Then I saw the blur was Jeb, I wasn't surprised. I flew at a speed somewhat faster than Fang's, I was about to free them from his grip. Till I saw how he was holding them. His furry hands were locked around their wings, in a motion where with the flick of his wrist he could easily break them.

"Let my kids go!" I commanded.

"These two are coming with me, we're going to have some fun playing in the lab." Jeb sneered.

"You aren't taking them anywhere, you bastard!" Fang snarled preparing to dash towards him.

"Fang don't move!" I shouted holding out my arm to block him. "If we move he'll break their wings."

There was nothing we could do, nothing any of us could do. I saw Owen struggle to move, then he kicked Jeb in the back of the leg. Jeb showed no effect to Owen's attempt in release, he grinned evilly at my son.

"For that little act, your wings will be the first to be broken." He chuckled maniacally.

"No you won't!" Fang and I snapped, going into mama and papa bear mode.

We decided to take the risk, if that was what it meant to get them away from my Erasedfied stepfather. While he was occupied with Owen, Layla managed to get away. She was crying and flew towards Angel, Fang was on top of Jeb in minutes. Punching his snout and eyes, "There's no way I'm letting you hurt my son!" Fang yelled. Owen cried out in pain as a small crack filled the air, then he was dropped.

"Owen!" I shouted as I helped Fang fight Jeb.

"Brother!" Layla cried diving down to catch him.

She disappeared from sight, as did Angel and Gazzy.

Layla's P.O.V

I reached out and grabbed Owen's arms, I flapped my wings as hard as I could. I began to sink to the ground, Owen was to heavy for me to lift. We crashed onto the ground, Owen started coughing up blood. He leaned against a tree, wiping the blood from his mouth. Both his wings were slumped, I knew they'd been broken.

"O-Owen, are you alright?" I asked crying.

"Do I look alright to you?!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, wincing from his anger.

"Layla." He sighed. "Don't cry."

Then crunching footsteps were coming towards us, I hid behind my older brother. I was scared, then I saw one of the monsters. He had glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and we're covered in fur. "Layla whatever you do, don't move, stay behind me." Owen told me. He came towards us, Owen growled in protest. When the Eraser approached Owen shielded me, his eyes narrowed. The monster's eyes landed on me, he tilted his head to the side. Then he looked back as footsteps approached, quickly he rushed us to hide under one of the bushes.

"Did you find the little brats yet?!" Another monster snapped.

"Their scent is strong, they must have been here. I've searched high and low and haven't found them." The Reddish brown wolf looking monster replied.

"Check again, we'll look from above." The grey one growled.

When they left the monster gestured for us to come out, I was scared and hid behind Owen.

"Back the heck away!" Owen snarled.

"I'm trying to help you kid, if you want to live then follow me." The wolf said.

"Why should I trust you?!" Owen yelled.

"Keep your voice down, if they hear you they'll have both our heads." He snapped.

"You're not mean like the other monsters, does that mean you're a good monster?" I asked meekly, tugging on his fur to draw his attention away from Owen.

He looked down at me with his red eyes, then he put his hand on my head. Owen snarled and got ready to knock his head off, but I stopped him. I could tell he was a different monster, he wasn't like the others. "A monster is what I am, after what they did to me." Then he walked a little ahead of us. "Let's go, before they pick up on your scents."

/\/\ax's P.O.V

After Fang and I beat Jeb down we dove to get Layla and Owen, when I landed I saw Gazzy and Angel looking around for them. We searched but didn't find either Owen nor Layla, then I saw the spot where Owen had crashed. I could tell he crashed there…because there were black feathers surrounding the area. My eyes widened when I saw the boot print in front of the crash mark, I recognized it as an Eraser print. My blood ran cold and I swear I felt my heart stop, just thinking about my babies being in there hairy clutches.

"Max calm down, we'll find them." Fang said once seeing my reaction.

"How did you two not get here before **they** did, you tow were supposed to be watching them?!" I shouted at Gazzy and Angel.

"Max don't yell at them, it isn't their fault." Fang intoned.

"So your saying it's my fault, is that it Fang?!" I snapped, tears flying out of my eyes as I broke down.

Fang wrapped his arms around me, "I'm not saying that, it isn't anyone's fault. Just calm down, I promise we'll find them." He told me. I cried into Fang's chest, letting my babies get taken right from under my nose was the worst thing ever. I tried not to imagine what was happening to them, hoping that when we found them they'd be alright. Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and I searched the whole area for hours, looking desperately for our kids. It got dark hours later, Fang was holding me and trying to keep me from breaking down again. We decided to go back home, then come back tomorrow and search. We couldn't camp out with Erasers nearby, when we did get home…I broke down.

"Max please quit crying, we'll search again tomorrow. I promise we'll get them back, we'll find them." Fang urged taking my hand in his.

"I'm a horrible mother." I sobbed.

"No you aren't, you saved Angel and Gazzy from the whitecoats and gave them a home, you looked after them when I was gone, and you've spent every minute with Owen and Layla. You answered to Layla's cries, you helped chase away their nightmares. You've been a _phenomenal _mother Max, one of the best I've ever seen." Fang pointed out.

I nodded, then cried harder thinking of what was happening to them. Fang kissed my temple then pulled me closer into his chest, his unusual fragrance calming me more and more till the point that I had fallen asleep. Fang ran his hand up and down my back, drawing little circles between my wings. I slept surprisingly well, the next morning I woke up prepared to find Owen and Layla.


	64. Chapter 64

Owen's P.O.V

"Owen…Owen." Layla whispered poking my side.

"What?" I groaned.

"How are your wings doing, do you think they're broken?" She asked.

"Dunno, feels numb." I answered trying to move them.

"Don't move'em, if they are broken moving them won't help." The Eraser said coming in.

"Why are you helping us, your one of them." I snarled.

He didn't answer he only set down a tray of food for us, along with some bandages and stuff. We were being kept in an abandoned cabin, when other Erasers came he'd tell us to hide or get on the roof. He came and sat on the bed next to me, I backed away and snarled in protest. Layla shot me a trustful look, why had she suddenly trusted this guy? I sighed and sat still, he took hold of my left wings and observed it. He touched along the main bone, I hissed in pain when he touched a certain area.

"Are they broken Mr. Wolf?" Layla asked putting her hands on the bed.

"It wasn't a clean break, only part of the bones are broken. He'll be alright in a week, maybe two." He replied placing two gauze between my left and right wing, then he began wrapping them in bandages. I knew I couldn't break out of here with Layla, not while I was injured. Waiting it out was the best I could do, I really didn't like this…

Layla's P.O.V

While Owen was recovering I went with Mr. Wolf into the kitchen, he reminded me of daddy. He was really nice, but really quiet. I could feel that he was different from the others, he didn't want or wasn't planning to hurt us. He stood in front of the fridge and rummaged through it, he glanced over at me as I walked up next to him.

"Why are following me kid?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Shouldn't you be watching your brother?" He wondered grabbing some food out of the fridge.

"He's sleeping, his wings were really bothering him." I answered looking at the ground.

"So you decided to follow me like a lost puppy?"

"I guess so."

"Man, you must drive your parent's nuts."

Tears filled my eyes just thinking about mommy and daddy, I remembered how scared and upset mommy was when I got lost at the zoo. "Oh god why are you crying?!" Mr. Wolf asked in surprise. I wanted to be with mommy and daddy, but I couldn't leave Owen here hurt. I wiped the tears out of my eyes, but more came out. Mr. Wolf sighed and knelt in front of me, he put his hand on my head again. I wiped my eyes and looked into his red ones, sniffling as my nose started to run. "I want my mommy and daddy." I sniffled. Mr. Wolf stood and put some meat onto a pan and started cooking it, his muscles were really tense, kind of like how daddy's got when he was angry, right now daddy was probably angry because we got taken.

"You'll see them again, I promise." Mr. Wolf whispered.

"When?" I asked.

"Whenever your brother's wings are healed, then I'll take you two back." He replied.

"Why are you helping us Mr. Wolf?" I wondered.

He turned and looked down at me, then my eyes widened. His fur started to disappear, his torso, arms, and face were free of fur. He had patches of his reddish brown fur on the back of his hands and up to his elbow, he had really messy hair that sort of branched around his face, and he had green eyes instead of red. I tilted my head in confusion, I guess I can't call him Mr. Wolf anymore. Then he suddenly picked me up, he carried me to the room Owen was in along with a plate of food for breakfast.

"Owen, we brought you breakfast." I said jumping from his arms when we got into the room.

"I think he's still sleeping." Mr. Human/wolf said looking at him.

"Grrr." Owen groaned in his sleep.

"What are you doing kid?" Mr. human/wolf asked as I hid behind him.

"When Owen growls in his sleep it isn't good, he gets really scary when he wakes up." I replied, clutching his jeans as I hid further behind him.

"You are such a coward, you know that kid?" He sighed, walking to the door.

"I am not, and stop calling me kid." I pouted.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you?" He snapped.

"My name is Layla, what's yours?" I replied.

He paused for a moment, "My name is…Ari."

"Nice to meet you Ari." I said smiling.

He did a grin kind of like daddy always did, then he left the room. I looked over at Owen and saw that he was still sleeping. I crawled onto the bed and laid next to him, then I thought about mommy and daddy again. I wanted to be in mommy's arms and see her smile warmly at me, I wanted to curl up onto the couch with daddy while he watched cartoons with me. I wanted to watch uncle Iggy cook in the kitchen, and laugh at aunty Ella's jokes. I wanted to help Nudge pick out her outfits and look through magazines with her, I wanted to play with big sissy Angel, I wanted to watch big brother Gazzy make little blow up things then get yelled at by mommy. Tears started spilling out of my eyes, I curled up tighter against Owen. I wanted to be home.

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang, see anything sign of them yet?" Max called over the wind.

"Nope." I called back.

Max had been so broken since the kids got taken, she was being strong and not showing how broken inside she was. But when she was alone with me, she break down and cry. I'd do my best to comfort her by holding her, kissing her temple, and tell her everything was going to be alright. She hadn't said anything much lately, neither have I really. I was just as broken as she was, the thought of Max and I's kids being in **their** clutches made me want to throw up. It made me feel weak, knowing I couldn't stop them from being taken. Enough with that, back to what we're doing.

Max and I had flown over the entire area more than once, four times as a matter of fact. We both landed, Max and I decided to split up in order to cover more ground. Ella and Iggy were back at the house, since Iggy was blind he couldn't get around much. Nudge and the kids were looking from above, just in case we may have missed anywhere. I suddenly heard Max scream, I shot up from the bush I was looking behind and ran towards her scream. I saw her sitting on the ground holding herself and crying, "Max what's wrong?!" I asked looking down at her as I stopped running. She didn't say anything she just cried and pointed at the muddy ground. I looked down and saw the shirt Owen wore over his other one, the shirt was tattered and torn.

"F-Fang…w-what if they're…" Max said sobbing.

"Don't think like that! The kids are still alive, I can feel it. We'll find them, and bring them home safe and sound." I said holding her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me, once she put herself back together we went back to searching. I noticed she had his shirt in her hands, she held it tightly to her chest. I held her as we continued to search, I tried to block out the urge to end up in her condition.

~~~~~~ Four days later ~~~~~~

Owen's P.O.V

On day four of being held hostage by Ari, my wings fully recovered. I was glad, that meant I could grab Layla and, excuse my language, get the hell out of here. I pretended as though my wings were still hurt, but when Layla and I were alone in the room I told her my wings were really healed. If I could I would have broken us out right then, but the windows in the room were boarded down. "Make sure to keep your trap shut, don't go telling that guy that I'm all healed." I told Layla, narrowing my eyes. She simply nodded, then I asked her if she saw any ways that we could escape. She nodded.

"I saw a window in the kitchen that isn't fully boarded up, we could knock the boards out and fly." She replied.

"Where's wolfy?" I asked.

"He left about five minutes ago, saying he had to meet up with the other monsters." She answered looking at the floor.

"Do you know how long he's going to be gone for?"

"He said he'd be back in a few hours."

"Perfect, that gives us enough time to bust the boards and get pretty far."

"We can't leave now-"

"So you want us to stay here and remain hostage to that monster, I thought you wanted to see mom and dad?!"

"I do…I just don't feel safe going out there yet. What if the other monsters find us?"

"Then we'll fight'em, now let's go."

She followed me unsurely, I got to the kitchen and saw the window. It was half boarded, I hopped up onto the counter and helped Layla up. The impact of my foot against the glass caused it to shatter and the boards to fall, before I leaped out I scanned the area. I leaped out, then I turned and held my arms out for Layla to jump. She gulped then jumped out of the window, I caught her then dragged us both into the air.

"Owen shouldn't we stay on the ground?" Layla asked popping out her wings.

"We have a better advantage up here." I replied.

"How are we going to find mommy and daddy?" She wondered.

"Enough with the questions already!" I snapped. "we'll find them, they're probably nearby looking for us."

"Owen look, there's Ari." Layla said pointing down.

I looked down and sure enough saw him, though he looked different, more human. He was in a group of Eraser, talking and holding guns. Then he stopped talking, he lifted his nose and looked up at us. The next thing I knew, we had bullets flying towards us.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I heard gun shots from where we were searching, I followed its sound then saw two black specks. "Fang it's Owen and Layla!" I shouted pointing at them. Fang was already in the air flying towards them, I jumped into the air then paused. One of them was hit, then began to plummet to the ground. I picked up speed and flew towards them, tears stinging my eyes.

By the time I got to them they were already on the ground, I saw an Eraser standing over them. Fang dove past me and knocked out the other two Erasers, meanwhile I dove and knocked the other one onto his back.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I snapped bashing his head against the ground.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Layla cried.

"Mom...dad?" Owen said weekly, trying to rise.

"It's good to see you again...Max." The Eraser said.

"_Do I know him?_" I wondered. "Who the hell are you?"

"Really Max, you don't remember your own brother?" He asked looking hurt.

"A...Ari?!" I gasped.


	65. Chapter 65

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"There's no way you can be Ari, Ari is dead!" I snarled. Who was this guy trying to fool, he must not have known that I freaking witnessed my own brother's death! I suddenly felt something tug in my sleeve, I looked over and saw Layla. "Mommy, please don't hurt Mr. Wolf." She pleaded. I was stunned, Layla had never taken up for the enemy. I looked over and saw that Fang had a similar 'what the hell is she saying' look put on, my eyes then fell on Owen. He was in Fang's arms, panting and holding his shot wing.

"Layla sweetie... as much as I want to do that for you, I can't. He kidnapped you and your brother, not to mention shot a bullet into his wing." I told her.

"But mommy Mr. Wolf is a good monster, he kept us hidden from the other monsters!" Layla protested.

"He only did that he could have the two prizes to himself, isn't that right wolfboy." I snapped looking down at him.

"How much longer are you going to hold me down?" He asked.

"Fang, take the kids and go back to the house. Owen need to get his wing fixed pronto." I requested looking over at him.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here." He narrow eyedly said.

"Please mommy..." Layla pleaded with Bambi eyes.

I looked down at 'Ari' then I stood up, before he could rise I slammed my foot against his throat. "I'll spare you, only because I don't want to kill someone I'm front of my kids." I said before grabbing Layla and taking off. Fang took off after me, he had Owen in his arms. I was holding Layla, only because I didn't want to take the chance of my brother's impersonator to take a shot at her. I flew closer to Fang, he was examining Owen's wing.

"How are you doing Owen?" I asked.

"Fine." He managed.

"I'm glad your both safe, your mother and I were worried sick." Fang said.

"I can fly...on my own." Owen huffed trying to get out of Fang's grip.

"Owen sweetie, your wing is damaged. You won't be able to stay in the air, just let your father carry you back to the house." I told him.

He sighed then nodded, he was exactly like his father. Keeping his pain hidden from my sight, so that I wouldn't be worried about him. I suddenly heard wings flapping, I looked back and saw the Ari-imposter following us.

"So, I guess he's the father of your kids. Huh, Max?" He asked.

"Fang, take Layla." I said handing her to him.

"I'm not going to hurt either of'em, so you don't have to end her over to him and fight me." Ari intoned.

"Max, who is this guy?" Fang asked.

"My dead brother." I replied.

Fang didn't say anything in response, he just glanced at Ari then back at me. "Okay, so what are we planning on doing?"

"I want you and the kids to leave, go back to the house and wait for me there. I'll handle him." I answered.

"Max, I'm not leaving you behind. Brother or not, he's the enemy." Fang protested.

"Max, there's something I have to tell you. Something important…about dad." Ari said.

"Why would I care about him, he nearly killed Fang!" I snapped.

"He brought me back…to hunt you down. He and other scientist somehow cloned me from my original body, only I look older. He wants you dead Max…he wants everyone tied to you dead." Ari explained.

I was silent, it was like a song played on repeat. I already knew Jeb wanted me dead, I knew he wanted my family dead. I was tired of it, I was tired of constantly being afraid of him. Ever since my mom died, he's threated that he would kill me. When I was ten, he told me each and every day the beating would get harder. Every day he'd leave me so beaten that he wouldn't stop until I begged, he told me that one day he would kill me in the most painful way possible. I looked back at Fang and the kids, Owen looked like he was going to collapse soon, Layla was on the verge of tears, and Fang…he looked like he wanted to kill someone with his bare hands.

"So, you came to do his bidding?" I snapped, taking a fighting stance.

"No, ordered or not your my sister Max. I'm not going to eliminate you, or your family." He answered shaking his head.

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Follow you, for protection." Ari stated.

"The hell you are pal." Fang growled, flying in front of me.

Owen had jumped out of Fang's arms, and was now clinging to me along with Layla. I watched Fang closely, as did I Ari. Though the thing that surprised me, was that the Ari hadn't shown any sign of being ready to attack. In fact he showed no sign at all, he only flapped his wings and looked passive. They had a stare down, then commotion from below caused us to begin fleeing. Ari continued to follow us, Layla explained everything to me that had happened. I glanced back at the guy claiming to be my dead brother, I was completely confused by this. The closer we got to the house the more tense I became, hopefully we weren't bring the enemy over. We landed then went inside, I immediately took Owen to the bathroom in order to fix his wound. Layla followed me, while Fang and Ari stayed in the living room.

Fang's P.O.V

I waited till Max and the kids were upstairs, then 'Ari' and I had a stare down. I didn't trust him, well I didn't trust anyone other than Max and the others. I was clueless with the whole 'dead brother' thing, I mean I remember Max telling me about how he died. Just not that he came back from the dead to pay us a visit, let alone offer us protection. We had all the protection we needed, as long as no outsiders knew where the house was we were safe. "You all should leave, it isn't safe here." Ari stated. I raised a brow at him, waiting for him to explain further.

"They'll be here any minute, you should take your family and run now." He urged.

"Who's they, who are you leading here?" I demanded clenching my fist.

I heard Max scream from upstairs, before I could pound this guy to a pulp I ran up the stairs. The bathroom door was open and a large claw mark was ranked across its side, then I saw one of them standing in front of the kid's room, I quickly went over and attacked him. I kicked him left and right, till the impact of my foot against his chest sent him flying out the window. One of the doors opened and I saw Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy appear.

"What the hell is going on?!" Iggy shouted.

"Eraser attack, get everyone outside and fly as fast as you can away from here." I informed him.

"Where are Max, Owen, and Layla?!" Nudge shrieked.

"Where's Angel?" Gazzy asked looking around.

"I'll find them, just go, Now!" I ordered.

"FANG!" I hear Max scream.

As the others tried to get out I went to the door, I found that it was jammed shut. I took a step back and kicked the door open, there I saw two Erasers struggling to get into the broken window. Max was backed into a corner, holding Layla and Angel. Her leg was bleeding from a gash, I saw Owen trying his best to get the Eraser that was inside away from them. He had his legs wrapped around its neck, his hands tugging on its ears. "Owen drop!" I shouted. I slammed my foot against its snout as Owen dropped, the Eraser staggered back and half fell out the window. The others snaked they're way into the small room. "Come on!" I shouted grabbing Max's hand.

When we got out into the hallway something smashed through the roof, something that caused the hall way to erupted into flames. Layla and Angel screamed, "Fang what are we going to do?!" Max shouted. I snapped out my wings and did a quick stroke, clearing some of the fire. I pushed the kids first, they all ran down the stairs and towards the door. "Fang! Max!" Nudge screamed. She, Gazzy, and Iggy were trapped in a corner. Flames prevented them from leaving. I did another stroke and blew some of the fire away, but only temporarily. They all came running towards us, I pushed them all down the stairs. Making sure they all got out before I did, I spun around and grabbed Max. She limped but managed to get down the stairs, I felt Max's hand slip out of mine. I spun around and saw her on her knees coughing, the smoke from the fire was suffocating us both. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and nose, then I coughed. "Max…let's…go. We…can't stay…in here." I said in between coughs. I saw her holding her wound, there was a thick coat of blood.

I picked her up and tried carrying her out, then some of the ceiling fell. It crashed right on top of me, I hissed and swiped the burning embers off of me. I realized I'd lost my grip on Max, I looked around and saw her on the ground, trying desperately to find a way out of the ring of fire, I quickly broke through it and grabbed, then the floor around us crumbled. We fell to the lower level, I crawled to the door with Max behind me. As we got right to the door, she fell to her side and let go of my hand. I realized she'd passed out from the smoke fumes, "Max!" I shouted reaching for her. I pulled her arm, trying to drag her out. Burning wood began to fall around us, some slightly on top of us. I managed to get the five feet away from the door, Max was only an inch behind me. The intoxicating smoke in my system clouded my vision, "_Damn it, not now! Don't pass out! You have to save Max!_" I mentally shouted at myself.

It was too late, my vision was blurred to the point where I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I grew dizzy, but I fought it off. I wasn't going to let us die in here, not with our kids still living. I reached the door, but couldn't hold on any longer. Everything went black.

* * *

**_A.N. Hey guys, I hate to say it. But I think this story only has about five or a little over chapters left. I know it's a great story and you guys don't want to see its end, but you know what they say. All great things must come to an end, if I get over ten reviews saying for me to keep going with it then I'll consider it. I'm not saying you have to review that, i'm just saying that if that happens I'll think about it. Chpa 66 may be posted some time today, and make sure you guys check out The Juvenile Delinquent, one of my recently uploaded stories.  
_**


	66. Chapter 66

/\/\ax's P.O.V

The sound of crackling filled my ears, the atmosphere around me was heavy, my lungs suffocating from the smoke, my back burning. I was trapped in the house, which was on fire. I tried to push myself up, but the burning wooden beam on top of me wouldn't allow it. My leg ached from the Eraser's claws that had dug into it, I was trapped. My ears reacted heard the sound of Fang, calling my name. "Fang!" I cried. "FANG! HELP!" I assumed Fang had gotten out before I had, seeing as how he didn't jump out from the flames. I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't and wouldn't die in here. Not with my kids still living and breathing.

"FANG! HELP ME!" I called a second time.

"Max! Where are you?!" I heard Fang call, appearing in my range of sight.

"Fang I'm…over here! I can't…move." I said in between coughs.

"Max!" Fang shouted seeing me.

Fang's P.O.V

~~~ A few minutes before ~~~

I woke up to the feel of my shoulder being shook, my eyes snapped open. I immediately looked for Max, but didn't see her.

"F-Fang, are you alright?" Nudge asked crying.

"Fine…where's Max?" I asked Iggy.

"She's…she's still inside. We pulled you out before the place collapsed." Iggy replied.

I looked at the house, it was only half collapsed. The entire second level was gone, leaving only the bottom to burn. I shot up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "FANG! HELP!" I heard Max shout from the inside. "Max!" I shouted as I ran to the burning house.

"Max!" I called, looking at nothing but fire.

"FANG! HELP ME!" she called a second time.

"Max! Where are you?!" I called.

"Fang I'm…over here! I can't…move." she said in between coughs.

"Max!" I shouted seeing her.

She was completely trapped underneath a wooden beam, I pried the beam off of her. I was successfully able to push it off of her. I took my hand in hers, and motioned to stand. Some more ceiling and rubble fell on us, I held Max against my chest, shielding her. The I ran us out of the burning house, we both crashed onto the grass. Huffing and wincing from our wounds and slight burns, everyone came running over to us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Layla cried with tears.

"You guys alright?" Owen asked, slightly wincing from pain in his wing.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"This is all your fault, if you never came back then they would have never found us!" I shouted at Ari.

"Max I know I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, where is everyone supposed to live now?!" I cut him off.

"Mommy, please don't be angry. Mr. Wolf didn't know." Layla said innocently behind him.

"Shut up, this is your fault to!" I snapped at her.

She stepped back and started crying, she ran over to Fang and cried into his chest. "Max." Fang said in disgust. I hadn't meant to make her cry, I was just angry about the house being burnt to the ground. I clenched my fist, then ran into the forest. I froze and spun around, then looked dead into Fang's dark pair of eyes. I proceeded to move again, but Fang stopped me.

"Max stop." Fang said, grabbing me arm.

"No! This is all his fault!" I snapped pulling my arm away.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else. Especially Layla." Fang growled.

"I have to take it out on someone!" I snarled.

"No you don't, that's not like you." Fang said.

"How the hell would you know, you don't know what I've been through!" I screamed.

Fang gaped at me, then his eyes narrowed angrily. "So I've done nothing for you, is that it Max?" He asked angrily. Then I stepped back in shock, I'd never seen so much rage and hurt in Fang's eyes before. Then I realized what I said, Fang was the one who had rescued me from Jeb. He was the one who tended to my wounds, protected me when I was in danger, cried for me, died for me. But the thing he didn't realized, was all the pain I'd endured in my life.

"You don't realize what I've been through." I muttered, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"The hell I have, I fucking nearly died for you!" Fang screamed.

I clenched my fist and looked at him, "You don't know what it's like to be like me, you don't know what it's like to be so hurt you just want to die! You've never had your father leave out in the dark when you were only nine years old, to feel lost and helpless. Getting kicked when your down, to be pushed around every...single day." I started to cry more. "To be on the edge of breaking down, but not allowed to. You've never lived in a place know you were never getting out, no one's there to save you. No one ever lied dead straight to your face, you've never been stabbed in the back-"

"So you don't remember this?!" Fang cut me off.

He spun around and lifted up his shirt, revealing the massive scar in between his large black wings. The place where he got stabbed saving me from Jeb, I stood straighter and wiped the tears out of my eyes. Narrowing them at him. "Well you've never had people think you're okay, but on the inside your screaming and bleeding! You've always had everybody give you what you wanted, you never had to work down to the point where you can't even move! You have no freaking idea how much pain and suffering I've suffered, not to mention having my wings. Having people treat you like an outcast, people you thought you could trust!" I bit my lip and began shaking, trying to prevent myself from falling on the ground crying. Then I felt a huge pain in my chest, I put my hand on my heart and looked down at the ground. I was bent over crying, Fang came over and held me. "You've never lived in a world you've wanted to get out of, you've never had to watch someone die right in front of your eyes."

Fang's P.O.V

Max kept going with her list of suffering, till the point where she finally broke down. She was bent over crying, holding her heart like it was about to fall out of her chest. I walked over and held her as she sank to the ground, holding herself as she shook. I looked into her eyes, she put her head on my shoulder and started crying. "You've never lived in a world you've wanted to get out of, you've never had to watch someone die right in front of your eyes." She sobbed, finishing her suffering list. I heard a crackle of thunder fill the sky, a herd of storm could sailed over us. Rain pitter pattered against the ground, though neither of us moved. Max just sat there, crying into my shoulder.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"I don't know what to do Fang, where are we supposed to go now?" I asked holding myself as I looked at him.

"We'll find somewhere, a place better than before." He replied, wiping my tears.

"We aren't safe anywhere else!" I sobbed.

"Max." Fang said softly, lifting my chin up so that I was looking at him. "If we stay together we'll be fine, now what can I do to calm you down?"

"Kiss me, hold me." I replied, hugging him.

"Always." Fang said.

He held me in his arms, then he gently attached his lips to mine. We both sat there in the rain, kissing each other with so much passion that it was unbearable. Then a scream filled the air, Fang and I shot up and raced back to the others. "Aww, such a shame your house burned down." A voice sneered when we arrived. Jeb?! What the hell was he doing here! My Eraser step-dad was sitting in a tree like a frog, a big, harry, buff, murderous frog. Other Erasers backed him up, Fang and I had burns from the fire. Despite our injuries we stood and defended everyone, they were our family. We weren't under any circumstances, going to let them get hurt.


	67. Chapter 67

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Ari stepped out in front of us all, he cracked his claws then took a fighting stance. I pushed him back, he didn't have fighting experience like the rest of us. "You work on getting everyone out of here, Fang and I will stay and fight him!" I ordered. Ari opened his mouth to protest, but Jeb jumped down from the tree and attacked. He was mainly aimed at me, I kicked him square in the snout when he flew towards me. Fang worked on attacking the other Erasers while Ari kept them away from the kids and Iggy, it was an all-out war. Regardless of his injuries I saw Owen shoot up and attack an Eraser, he slammed his small body against the Eraser's face. When the wolf tried to get Owen off, he managed to reduce his face to shreds. Iggy was throwing mini-bombs at them with Gazzy, Angel was using her mind powers, Nudge was squealing in disgust as Eraser guts spewed everywhere, and Layla was running from them as they chased her. Whether on the ground or in the air, she got chased. I prepared to jump over and grab her, but Ari beat me to it. He snapped out his reddish brown wings and flapped in the air, Layla looked scared but managed a smile. While I was off guard, Jeb attacked. He pinned me to the ground and snarled, preparing to slash me with his claws. Then something knocked him off, and they fought.

"Max!" Fang shouted running over to me, he lifted me up into a sitting position.

"Get out of here, I'll hold him off!" Ari snapped.

"We can't leave you here, you'll be killed!" I shouted.

Ari grabbed Jeb and jumped into the air, he flew right over the still burning house, or what was left of it. Then he smirked and looked at me, "Bye sis." He said. Then I knew what he was going to do, I screamed no and jumped into the air. I wasn't going to let him kill himself again, I couldn't let either of us go through that again.

"Max stop!" Fang shouted grabbing my waist.

"Let me go Fang, he's going to kill himself!" I screamed.

"He's trying to save us, let's get out of here." Fang whispered into my ear.

"He's my brother! I'm not leaving him here!" I screamed pushing Fang away.

I flew towards Ari, I wasn't going to let him do this. No way was I going to lose my brother again, I couldn't let that happen. Not again. Then Ari dove down, and disappeared into the flames. "ARI!" I screamed, trying to dive into the flames after him. Fang quickly grabbed me by the waist and held me as I kicked and struggled, tears splashing my cheeks. "LET GO OF ME, FANG LET GO!" I screamed bloody murder, then I started crying. "Let me go!"

Fang pushed my head into his chest as I cried, his black shirt becoming darker from my tears. He flew me away from the fiery house, despite my size. Fang somehow managed to carry me like a baby, he held me against his chest, my legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms around me tightly. I looked over his shoulder at the burning building, I gripped his shirt in my hand and muttered Ari's name. "Everything's going to be alright." Fang whispered, rubbing my back comfortably. "I promise."

Fang and I decided to take everyone to a hotel for the time being, just till we found a new place to live. Naturally they didn't have a room to fit all of us, so we split up. Nudge and Angel were in a room, Iggy and the boys were in a room. Once it was all divided and everyone went to bed, Layla stood alone in the hallway. Not knowing where to go. "Come on sweetie." I said, holding my hand out to her. "You can come stay with me and your father." Layla nodded and took my hand, I lifted her up and carried her into the room. When we got into the room, the three of us got ready for bed. I was changing into my pajamas, Fang had packed us eight packs. He said he hid the packs behind the waterfall, just in case something that would cause us to leave home happened. I suddenly heard crying, I looked over and saw Layla.

"Hey…" I said wiping the tears streaming down her face. "Why the tears?"

"I w-want t-to go h-ome." She sobbed.

"Oh…sweetie." I whispered cradling her. "We can't go home…"

Fang peeked his head out of the bathroom, looking at us with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

"But don't worry." I told her. "We'll find a new home, I _promise_."

"W-What about Mr. W-Wolf…" She paused as Fang came and sat next to her. "Are we g-gonna see him a-again?"

I glanced at Fang, not knowing what to tell her. Fang put his arm around both of us, he looked down at Layla. "Layla…" Fang said, lifting her chin up. "Mr. Wolf…isn't coming back." Tears welled out of her eyes, she buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, I hated that this had happened to her. To _us_. Then our door opened, Owen came storming in. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, he'd been crying. "I wasn't crying." He said, wiping his eyes. "Gazzy just gassed and it burned my eyes." I pulled him up into our group hug, I wrapped my arms around both of them. Fang wrapped his arms around me, I put one arm around him.

After Layla and Owen cried themselves out, they fell asleep. Fang was sitting next to me on the couch, I was trying not to break down. Fang had my hand in his, tracing my skin with his fingers. I remembered everything that had recently happened, it was like a slide-show in my head. I couldn't hold it in, everything spilled out. I bit my lips as tears flew out, Fang sighed and put his arms around me. "Shh." He said stroking my hair. He pulled me towards him, cradling me in his loving arms.

"What are we going to do Fang?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out," Fang replied kissing my forehead. "I'm here for you, _we _all are."

"Wh-at about the kids…what's going to happen if we don't find somewhere to live?"

"They're going to be fine Max, they have a great mother to lead them."

Fang kissed me, then he lifted me off the couch and laid me on the bed. He was on the other side of Owen, and I was next to Layla. Fang reached out and put his hand on my shoulder, he pulled me closer. Bunching us all together. I smiled at him, the last of my tears slipping out. I woke up the next morning only to have Layla jumping on me, I got up and hugged her.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

"Daddy said we were going to eat breakfast, so he told me to wake you up." She replied.

"Well mommy's up now, why don't you go wake up your brother?" I laughed, putting her down.

"Okay." She said smiling.

I walked to the bathroom but didn't see him, so I assumed he was waking up the others. I suddenly felt a warm breath trickle down my neck, sending a tingle up my spine. Only one person could scare me that bad, it wasn't Jeb, wasn't Ari, it was Fang. "Fang you freaking scared me, I thought I told you to stop the sneak-and-scare thing?!" I snapped. He simply smirked, then went over to the bed and lifted Layla up. She rode on his shoulders like she did as a baby, Owen was half asleep and was getting dragged out of bed. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, yawning he broke away from everyone.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked Fang.

"Iggy and the others already left, so I figured the four of us could go to breakfast together." Fang replied.

"Owen, how come you're so sleepy sweetie?" I wondered.

"Layla…had a nightmare and was up…half the night." He yawned.

"So you were being the awesome big brother you are, and protected your sister." Fang intoned.

Owen nodded, the four of us left the hotel room. We walked into the hall and towards the elevator, Owen was still half asleep so I carried him. He rode on my back, so Fang and I were both walking through the hall carrying two kids. "Mommy can I push the button?!" Layla asked bouncing. I nodded, she jumped off of Fang's shoulders and pushed the button. I swear I don't know why pressing elevator buttons fascinate little kids so much, guilty as charged. When we got into the eatery area, we spied Iggy and the others at a table. We waved to them and got our own food, then sat at the table closet to them. There wasn't a table big enough to fit nine people (9=Ella), so we improvised.

"Mommy, how much longer is uncle Iggy going to be blind?" Layla asked suddenly.

"The eye doctor said uncle Iggy would be blind for about three months, maybe less." I answered.

"So where are we going to live, we can't stay here forever." Owen changed the topic.

"Your mother and I are working things out, but don't worry guys." Fang said. "We'll take care of you."

"Mommy, daddy…what if the monsters come after us again?" Layla asked fearfully.

"If they come after us, we'll kick they're furry butts." Fang snickered.

Layla smiled and then turned to her plate, I was hoping she wasn't going to cry. I really hated that this had happened, they were only four. Breakfast was one of the best times we'd had during the recent events, it made me feel better seeing their smiles. "Kids, why don't you go sit with Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella. Mommy and daddy have to have a talk." Fang suggested. The kids nodded, they stood up and fled to Iggy's table. Fang looked at me, he had a reassuring look put on.

Fang's P.O.V

"How about we go out tonight, just you and me." I recommended. Max had been a wreck the past two and a half days, I knew it was the death of her brother that had caused it. Also the fact that the house burned down, and we're technically homeless. I watched Max, she simply nodded.

"What about the kids, we can't leave them Fang. Not after all that's happened…" Her voice trailed off.

"Max, you've been through a lot. We all have. So why not go take a vacation, what'd ya say?" I asked.

Max shook her head, "We can't Fang, we have to find a new home. The kids and everyone else won't be able to hold out moving too much, and I can't leave them like this. Layla's been having nightmares, she woke up seven times last night crying. Owen's still wounded and exhausted, the protector roll is doing a number on him. Iggy can't see, and you know how bad that'll be for him if we go somewhere strange. Nudge has been quiet, which is an immediate sigh of saying something up. Angel said she'd been having weird dreams, like Erasers attacking us and stuff. Gazzy had been holding on, but yesterday he almost broke down."

"Hey." I said taking her hand. "We're going to pull through, everything is going to be alright Max. I promise."

"Fang not everything is always alright!" Max snapped, pulling her hand away. "Even you're different to Fang, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, you have bags under your eyes! You keep to yourself more than you usually do, we can't do this Fang…not for long."

"Max, I know you're upset and depressed about what happened. I want to help Max, I just don't know how to. Giving you space is not an option, just tell me how I can make you not upset." I requested.

"I don't even know how I can help myself, I just…I don't know." Max sighed.

We sat in silence after that was said, Max got up and said she was done. Her food had barely been touched, I sighed and watched as she walked back to the room. I stood up from the table, and walked over to where Ig and the others were. "I have to talk to Max, keep an eye on the kids for me." I whispered to Ella. She nodded and kept them busy so I could sneak off, I took the elevator up to our room. Max wasn't there, but the window was open. I snapped out my black wings and flew out, I did a three sixty not catching Max anywhere. I knew she liked high places, so I checked the roof. There weren't any trees nearby, so I guessed she was up on a roof or something. I saw her sitting on the cement covered roof, curled up, looking like she wanted to cry.

I landed in front of her, she looked up at me and just sat there. I reached my hand down so I could take her back to the room, Max didn't take my hand she just…sat there. I sighed and sat next to her, I put my arms around her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head, and hugged her knees tighter. When Max was quiet she was dangerous, she was either 1. Over thinking or 2. Beating herself up. I automatically assumed it was options 2, she rested her head on my shoulder and was silent…then she started crying. Tears literally sprayed out of her eyes, it was like a dam had broken. I pulled Max closer to me, so that she was crying into my chest. I cradled her and told her it was alright, but that didn't seem to be working.

"It's all my fault Fang…" She sobbed.

"Nothing is your fault, you didn't know it was going to happen." I comforted her.

"I killed my own brother, twice!" She cried.

"No you didn't, he killed himself once, and took his life the second time so he could save us." I told her.

"But I let him do it, I didn't stop him!" She sobbed even harder.

I cradled her, and tried my best to calm her down. She kept on crying, and crying, and crying. Once she finally stopped, we went for a fly. One reason being so that the tears in her eyes would dry up, and her eyes would hopefully not be puffy and red.


	68. Chapter 68

Fang's P.O.V

"Daddy! Come on let's go!" Layla shouted. It was Halloween today, Max decided we should take the kids out and get them costumes. We were about to go to a costume store, I think Party City I don't know. I refused to leave the bed, I was tried and lazy. "Daddy!" Layla complained. She started tugging on my arm that was draped over the bed, when that go her nowhere she climbed up onto the bed.

"Daddy, wake up already." She said sounding sad.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled half asleep.

"No." She protested.

"Mmm." I mumbled turning over.

"Mommy, daddy won't wake up!" Layla called.

Max came out of the bathroom, she had a towel over her head and was already dressed. "Fang get up." She said sternly. I sat up in bed and grumbled, I yawned and scratched my head. Layla wrapped her little arms around my neck, I smiled then got up.

"Alright, daddy's up now get off." I told her.

"Are we gonna eat breakfast again like before?" She asked.

"Of course we are, why don't you go see if everyone else is up?" I suggested.

"Okay!" She cheered running out to the hall.

Layla's P.O.V

I left the hotel room we were in and went across the hall, I knocked on Nudge and Angel's door. Nudge opened it up and smiled at me, "Morning Layla, what'cha need?" She asked. I told her that daddy wanted me to make sure everyone was up, and that we were leaving soon. She nodded and I saw Angel's head peek around the corner, she smiled at me and said good morning. Next I went over to Uncle Iggy's room, I knocked on the door but had to wait. I opened the door and went inside, I saw Gazzy sleeping on the bed in one of the bedrooms. Uncle Iggy was sleeping in the other, his door was creaked open. "Uncle Iggy, are you awake?" I asked. He shifted but didn't respond, I assumed he was still sleeping.

"Uncle Iggy, wake up." I said shaking his arm.

"Wassmatter?" He asked, jumbling the words together.

"Daddy said we were leaving to go get costumes, he told me to make sure everyone was awake." I answered.

"Alriimup." He yawned.

"I'm gonna go back, can you make sure brother gets up?" I wondered, tilting my head.

Uncle Iggy put his hand on my head, "Yeah Lay…I got him." He yawned.

"Thanks Uncle Iggy." I giggled hugging him.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Fang and I met everyone else in the hallway, we went downstairs to the lobby and had some breakfast. Then I got a text from Ella saying she was here with the car, "Let's go guys, Ells is here." I announced. We got outside and piled into the van, we had to sell the old car because it couldn't fit everyone. We drove to the Halloween store and paraded inside, we split up and went to look for costumes. I walked with Fang as we followed Owen, Layla, Angel, and Gazzy. Nudge went with Ells and Ig, so us two were stuck with our four kids. We picked out the kids costumes first, they only had seven four for girls and three for boys. They had a vampire, pirate, banana, dog, troll, kitten , and a regular angel.

"So what are you guys gonna pick?" I wondered.

"Max, if I pick the angel costume can I have my wings out?" Angel asked.

I looked at Fang, he shrugged. "Sure sweetie, but don't let anyone touch them. And don't move them okay, people will know they're real then." I told her.

"I wanna be the pirate!" Gazzy called, grabbing the costume.

"Mommy can I be the kitty?" Layla cheered grabbing the costume.

"Sure sweetie, it'll look adorable on you." I smiled.

"What about you Ow?" Fang asked.

Owen looked at the costumes, then he grabbed the vampire. "_I knew he'd pick that one_." I thought. So Angel was being and Angel, Gazzy was being a pirate, Layla being a kitten, and Owen being a vampire.

"Mommy, what are you gonna be?" Layla asked me.

"I don't know sweetie." I replied.

We walked to the adult costumes, they only had two in my size. A banana and a… police officer. The "…" with that one was because of what kind it was, it was a playboy police officer costume. The shorts came up really high, like another inch and my whole butt would be hanging out, there was a black leather belt, a pair of handcuffs with keys, a hat, and don't even get me started with the top. The shirt was a blue button up, short sleeved, pockets on the chest, and it was low cut.

"Which ya gonna pick?" Fang asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"pick the police one." He suggested.

"I'll go as the banana." I said crossing my arms.

"Daddy, what are you gonna be?" Layla asked.

Fang's P.O.V

Okay, just to be honest. I thought Max's reaction to the two costumes in her size, was priceless. Then I felt Layla tug on my jeans, "Daddy, what are you gonna be?" Layla asked me. I didn't know if I was even gonna dress up, costumes aren't really my thing. I looked at my options though, there was one costume in my size. It was a neko, or at least what the label said. A neko is pretty much a person with ears and a tail, mainly a cat but other animals too.

"There's no way I'm wearing this." I said.

"Daaaaaadddddddddyyyy!" Layla whined, giving me the Bambi eyes. "Please, Mommy is dressing up too."

I tried to avoid her eyes, Bambi eyes were my one and only weakness. I looked over at Max, she gave me the 'do it for the kids' look. I sighed and looked down at Layla, her cheeks were puffed out, and her eyes Bambi-fied.

"Alright, alright. I'll wear the darn thing." I sighed.

"Yay!" She cheered jumping up and down.

I grabbed the costume and then was jumped on by Layla, she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you daddy!" She said smiling. I smiled back at her and carried her to the checkout line, then Max stopped. We met up with the others at the checkout then went back to the hotel, on the way there I looked at Iggy and the other's costumes. Iggy's was pirate, Nudge's was a fashion model, and Ella's was a fairy.

"Looks like you guys had better luck than we did." Max sighed.

"What are you guys gonna be?" Iggy asked.

"I'm stuck with a playboy police costume, Layla is gonna be a kitten, Angel's being an Angel, Owen's being a vampire, Fang got stuck with a neko, and Gazzy-"

"Iggy we're gonna be pirate buddies!" Gazzy interrupted Max.

"Awesome!" Iggy said, high fiving Gazzy.

I looked down at my costume, a cat? Really? I was hoping for something cooler, like Batman or something.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

We got back to the hotel and divided into our rooms to get changed, we had an hour before we had to be out. There was a neighborhood a block away from the hotel, so I decided we'd go there. I was in the bathroom putting on my costume, I hated it. As I was buttoning up the shirt, I realized something. I didn't have any shoes. I only had sneakers to wear with the costume, and that didn't match at all. Not like I really cared though, so I peeked out of the bathroom and saw Fang changing. Layla had went with Nudge, Ells, and Angel. Owen had went with Gazzy and Iggy, so it was just me and Fang in the room. I tip toed out of the bathroom so I could go see if Ella maybe had some shoes I could wear, if not I'd have to go buy some.

"Looks like I've got myself a runaway cop." Fang said, his arms slipping around my waist.

"Ahh!" I shouted in surprise, actually jumping.

"Where ya going?" Fang asked, looking down at me.

"I don't have any shoes, so I'm gonna see if Ella has some." I replied.

Fang pushed me up against the door, pressing his lips against mine. I felt something poke my leg, I pushed Fang away and gasped. He had a bulge in his pants, he grumbled and tried to kiss me again. I grabbed the rest of his costume then pushed him into the bathroom, "Cold shower, now!" I ordered, closing the door.

"_Angel, can you ask Ella if she has some shoes I can wear with my costume?_" I asked in my head.

Angel's P.O.V

"_Angel, can you ask Ella if she has some shoes I can wear with my costume?"_ I heard Max ask.

"_Yeah, one second." _I replied.

I looked over at Ella as I slipped on the white dress that came with my costume, it was ruffly and came to a little past my knees. "Ella, Max is wondering if you have any shoes she can wear with her costume." I said to Ella. She looked over at me as she helped Layla into her kitten costume, she thought for a moment.

"What kind does she need?" Ella asked.

"_Max, what kind of shoes do you need?" _I thought to her.

"_Boots." _She replied.

"Boots." I told Ella.

"Yeah, I have some in the car." She said snapping her fingers.

"_Ella said she has some in the car, she's going to get them no." _I told Max.

"_Tell her I said thanks, and if she could bring them over. I really don't want to leave the room in this stupid costume, God who makes these things anyway?!"_

I laughed then told her I would, I passed it on to Ella and she nodded. Everyone had their costumes on, Nudge had her hair flat-ironed, she had on some gold-ish brown eye shadow and lipstick, she had on a purple sparkly dress that came down close to her ankles, she had on heels that I knew she'd complain about later.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I waited in the room for Ella to bring me my shoes, there was a knock at the door. I jumped up from the couch and went over to it, Ella stood at the door with Nudge and the others.

"Wow Max you look amazing!" Nudge squealed.

"Thanks Nudge, so do you." I said.

"Here are the shoes, I was planning on taking them back but you can have'em." Ella said handing me the shoes.

"Thanks, where'd you get them from?" I asked putting them on.

"Route 21, but they aren't comfortable for me to wear." She replied.

I put on the boots, they came up to my knees, a little over. Then I saw Layla, she looked adorable in her little kitten costume. It was a silver tabby costume, she hand little ears and everything. "Awe, come here my little kitten." I laughed holding my arms out. "You look adorable, but those little ears of yours are crooked." Her little hood that had the ears on it was leaning to the left, I fixed it then she giggled. The bathroom door opened a minute later, "Hey Max, can you help me with the collar? I can't get the degum thing on." Fang said. I turned around and looked at him, my mouth literally formed an O.

Fang looked a million times hotter, if even possible! His hair was still wet from the shower so it was standing up slightly, he had on a pair of dark purple skinny jeans that looked almost black, he had on black sneakers, a belt that had the tail attached to it which looked very real. He had on wrist bands that locked like the collar did, he was shirtless and his chest was wet, so water droplets made his six pack glisten, he indeed did have on a collar, but was having trouble latching it like the wrist bands. I looked over sat the others and saw that had the same look, well except Layla and Angel.

"What?" Fang asked.

"You look fabulously hot!" Us older girls said accidently.

"Okay…" Fang said awkwardly.

"Daddy, you're going as a kitty too?" Layla asked running up to him.

"Yep, but not a kitty like you." He replied patting her head.

The others left before they ended up drooling on the carpet, I walked over and helped Fang with the collar. His black leather collar had a chain hanging from the side, normally where you'd hook a leash. On the front of the collar he had a tag and a bell, both gold. I got so caught up with how gorgeous he looked, that I pulled the collar a little too tightly.

"Hey what the heck, you trying to choke me or something?!" Fang chocked.

"Sorry, are you alright?" I asked, loosening the collar.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You're ears are crooked." I said, reaching up to fix his ears.

Fang leaned down a bit so I could reach them, what can I say I mean he's like six feet tall. His eyes ranked me up and down, I pulled on his chain. "Stop looking at me like that, let's just go already." I told him. He nodded and followed me out, once in the hall we met up with the others. Iggy and Gazzy had identical costumes, both the shirts were foam colored, a black undershirt with them, brick red pants, eye patches, head bands, and boots.

"Ready to go guys?" I asked.

"Ready." They all replied.

We headed out the hotel, the kids carrying pillowcases. We all left the building and walked to the neighborhood, along the way there…were some issues. Some random guy came up to me and held his hands out saying, "may I be arrested"? Fang went into defensive mode and glared at the guy, then he punched him in the face and we moved on. Fang put his arm around my waist, holding me close to him as we walked. While the kids went to the houses and got candy the older ones and I stood at the end of the driveway, Iggy tried to be funny and get some candy. Didn't work for him. We walked the neighborhood going to each house, all the kids looked adorable. I started getting tired of walking in heels, remind me why I decided to wear them again? After it got really dark out, we decided to head back.

"Mommy?" Layla asked.

"What is it sweetie?" I replied, looking down at her.

"Can you carry me?" She requested, holding her arms up.

"Awe, mommy's little kitten wants to be held huh?" I giggled picking her up. "Sure, I'll carry you my little kitty-bird."

"Max look!" Gazzy shouted, pointing at a pieces of paper.

"What is it Gaz?" Iggy asked.

"There's a Halloween party at the hotel, it starts at midnight." He explained holding the paper up so we could read it:

Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good fright!

At midnight tonight we will be hosting a Halloween party, bring your costumes and mask. A costume contest will be held in the main lobby at 12:30a.m-3:15a.m. Children under the ages of eighteen cannot attend.

"Man I wanna go." Owen said, crossing his arms.

"Coming out of the shadows huh?" Fang asked, ruffling Owen's hair.

"Well I am a vampire dad." He replied snickering.

"Should we go?" Fang asked me.

"I don't know, I don't want to leave the kids alone till three." I replied, adjusting Layla in my arms.

"Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa asssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee eeee, Mmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxx x!" Nudge begged, giving me bambi eyes.

"Fine, but someone is going to have to stay behind and watch the kids." I agreed.

"I'll stay back, it won't do me much good anyway." Iggy offered.

I felt bad for Iggy, he couldn't do a lot of things now since he was blind. Ella grabbed his hand and stood next to him, meaning she'd stay with him too and watch the kids. I smiled at them, then we headed to the rooms. Layla yawned sleepily against my shoulder, I guess walking around really took it out of her. Fang, Nudge, and I got ready to go. "Hold on guys, while we're all in our costumes still, we should take a picture." Ella said, holding up a camera. We all exchanged glances, then nodded. Ella put the camera on a table and set it to auto shot, then she came over and stood with Iggy. The flash illuminated the room, then disappeared as the picture was captured. We looked at the picture for a few minutes, then we walked to the door.

"Aren't you coming Nudge?" I asked, noticing she wasn't following us.

"Actually guys, I think I'll just hang here. I'm reaaaaallllllllyyyyyy sssssssooooooooorrrrrrrryyyy yy, I'm just reeaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyy tired from walked so much." She replied.

"Let's just go Max, it's been forever since I've taken you on a date." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Alright." I said. "But if you guys need anything, either call us or come down and get one of us."

They all nodded, I laid Layla on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Then I walked over to Fang and followed him out, we headed downstairs into the lobby. My eyes widened in surprise.


	69. Chapter 69

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update, I had writers block and was debating where else the story is going. But heres chap 69, I pan on ending the story with 75 chapters. Sound good? Oh yeah, almost forgot. WARNING: LEMON**

* * *

/\/\ax's P.O.V

There were people everywhere, all in costumes. Drinks were getting spilt, chairs knocked over, you'd think it was a party hosted by teenagers. "This place is awesome!" Nudge cheered as we entered the party, she'd decided she wanted to come last minute. Then she disappeared and mingled with everyone, thankfully people her own age who were at the party. I didn't feel comfortable here, I looked over at Fang. He gave me a reassuring grin, telling me we'd live. He walked towards the door, but I stayed put.

"Max come on." He said.

"There are to many people Fang, I don't feel comfortable going in there." I protested.

"You'll be fine." He smirked. "Live a little."

He put his arm around me, but being the stubborn person I am, I still didn't move. I wondered how Layla and the others were doing, I'd rather be with them than be in there. Then Fang dragged me into the room, I still refused to go in. Fang suddenly put his lips close to my ear.

"Max, if I have to I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you in." He whispered.

"Go ahead, I dare you." I challenged.

To my surprise he actually did it, he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and struggled when he walked towards the door, then I realized he was still shirtless.

"Fang you idiot, people will see your you know what's!" I shouted in his ear.

He smirked, "No they won't, I got'em covered up."

I looked down at his back, and gasped. His wings weren't there, I freaked out thinking he'd cut them off or something. "Relax, I got these bandage that are supposed to hide massive scars." He explained. (A.N note that said product does not exist.) I ran my hand down his back, feeling the texture of the bandages come in contact with my hand. It was incredible, the bandages were the same color of Fang's olive skin, making them blend.

"Can you put me down now?" I demanded.

"Don't think so, I like what I'm seeing." He said.

I smirked, then kicked him where it counts. That made him drop me, it amazed me he was still able to stand though. I could see it hurt him though, because his jaw was clenched. "Sorry, you okay?" I asked kissing him on the cheek. He nodded, but showed he couldn't walk. So instead we sat on one of the loungers in the lobby till he was better, he wouldn't let go of me so it was technically his fault I kicked him there.

"Wanna get a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked over to the bar, Fang ordered two beers. We sat at the bar and talked, trying to plan out our next move. We couldn't stay here long, humans couldn't protect us from Erasers. I didn't know where we could go though, and sleeping on the streets was **not**an option.

"So where should we go?" Fang asked, swigging his drink.

"Somewhere safe, secluded, somewhere we can live peacefully." I replied.

"What are our options, house, hotel, apartment?" He wondered.

"Nine people in an apartment?" I asked swigging my drink. "Defiantly a house."

He ordered another drink, "True."

I ordered a drink myself, I didn't like the way the beer tasted. So I ordered a random drink off the menu, finding myself more satisfied with its taste. Then Fang stood and tilted his head to the group of dancing adults, telling me he wanted to dance. I got up and walked with him, feeling tipsy.

Fang and I danced for a while, we just mimicked what others were doing. As we danced I had a few more drinks, Fang only had three beers. My vision was kinda blurry, but I could tell he looked tired.

"I'm gonna head up to the room, you wanna come?" He asked.

"I think I'll stay with Nudge, a little while longer." I replied, stifling the urge to slur.

Fang looked over at Nudge, she was dancing and talking to some girls that looked her age. I could tell he didn't like the fact of leaving me alone in a crowded room, especially since I had alcohol in my system. "I'll be fine Fang, just go." I told him. After looking into my eyes for about five minutes, he eventually nodded and went back up. I walked over to Nudge, making sure she wasn't drinking.

Fang's P.O.V

I didn't like the fact of leaving Max alone, but after looking into her eyes and seeing she was serious, I decided to head up. I mean it's not like she's alone, right? I checked on the kids before I went to Max and I's hotel room, they were all sleeping. Seeing that everything was cool, I went to Max and I's room. I was surprisingly comfortable in my costume, so I stayed in it.

I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, I found a suitable station to watch. After about fifteen minutes my eyelids drooped a little and I began getting sleepy, I fought the urge to sleep but it overpowered me. I woke up thirty minutes later, I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30a.m. I stretched, surprisingly I had taken a cat nap. Then I was worried, Max hadn't come back up though, I grabbed my phone. Not even a call, was that good or bad? I dialed Max's number, then stopped when I heard giggling in the hall. "Weeehaawoohoo." Max muttered walking into the hotel room. She was giggling and stumbling, her arms swung in front of her. I got up from the couch and walked over to her as she paraded into the kitchen, she rummaged through the fridge.

"Max, are you alright?" I asked, coming up behind her.

"Juusst fiinne, hic-hahaha." She slurred.

"Max!" I said in disbelief. "Are you drunk?"

"Wwhhaaat, I'm not drunk." She said looking at me.

Then she started spinning around the room, holding out her arms.

"Max what the hell are you doing?" I wondered.

"Weee the room is spinning, coommmee on Ffanng! Spiin with meeee!" She slurred.

"It's official, your drunk." I sighed.

Then she grabbed the chain hanging from my collar and flung me onto the couch, she straddled me and forced her lips onto mine. She had my hands pinned over my head, she kissed me sloppily and drunkly. "You've been a very bad kitty, I think I peerssonally need to teach you a lesson." She said drunkly. Then I felt her rub up against me, telling me exactly what she wanted. I flipped her over, ready to give her just what she wanted. She smirked at me and reached up to kiss me, I kissed her and touched her body.

"Fannng no conndomm." Max requested in a slur.

"You want another baby?" I asked kissing her.

"I wanna feeeel yoouu." She whined.

"Condom or no sex." I told her. "Your choice."

Then her hand slipped into my jeans, "Let mee plaayy with you fiirrst." She slurred.

She took me into her hands, and started playing with me. While she played with me, I played with her. I massaged her breast, I unbuttoned her shirt and started getting more heated. I pinched one of her nipples, while I sucked on the other. Max moaned and giggled, I was wondering just how many drinks she had? Then she pushed me onto my back, and pushed her hand further into my pants. "Just take the damn things off already!" I snapped. Max smirked, she kissed me drunkly.

"Not yet, I want to torture you sooomeemooorree." She slurred.

"Fine I'll do it myself." I grumbled.

"No." Max said holding my hands. "I'll cuff you if I have to."

I smirked, "You don't have anything to cuff me with."

"Yes I do." She countered.

She pulled on the handcuffs attached to her belt, then she pulled my jeans down far enough to where I was exposed. She took me in her hands again, she lowered her head down and started breathing on me. Then she started moving he hand up and down me, she pressed her thumb down on my tip and moved it around. "Come on, I want to hear you purr." She whispered. I moaned quietly as she massaged me, it felt amazing.

"Purr louder, come on." She said seductively.

"Max, just how drunk are you?" I asked.

"Not much." She replied, swaying. "Now purr sexy kitty, purr."

"You need to turn in your badge, you aren't fit to be a cop when committing sexual harassment." I teased.

She kissed me, "Who said it's harassment, you know you want this."

I snickered and kissed her, distracting her from my hands. Her shirt was half unbuttoned, so it stopped at her bellybutton. So her boobs were hanging out and practically dangling in my face, which I didn't mind seeing as how I was sucking on them like a newborn baby. Max moaned and pushed my head further into her chest. I smirked against her skin, I reached my hand into her extremely short costume shorts and started playing with her myself. She moaned and moved along with my movements, while I played with her I sucked on her chest friends.

"Faanngg." She moaned.

"What?" I asked, kissing around her nipple.

"Let me play." She paused and grabbed me. "With you, while you do thiss."

"Fine with me." I said smirking. "Someone's very eger for some sex time."

/\/\ax's P.O.V

Everything was kinda blurry, I couldn't see well. My head was spinning, I continued to kiss Fang both drunkly and lovingly. I could barely control what came out of my mouth, or what I did.

"Fang…" I moaned.

"What?" He asked, kissing down my neck as he played with my chest.

"Let meeee playyyy with youuuu." I slurred.

Fang suddenly sat up, he grabbed me by the hips and kissed up my stomach to my lips. He kissed me hard, then moved his lips to my ear. "I'm going to do you hard Max, maybe even all night long." He said seductively. His hand traveled down my half unbuttoned shirt, then his hand slipped into my costume shorts. He then slowly pulled them down and put two fingers into me, I moaned and came all over his hand.

"Really Max, I was only in for a minute and you already came?" Fang criticized.

"I'm drunk okay." I replied.

"It doesn't matter, because you're going to cum way more than just once." He chuckled, and turned me over.

Before I could say anything, he stuck his tongue into me from behind. I moaned and moved with his tongue, then I felt his erection. I looked down and saw it, then I smirked. I took him in my hands and then shoved him into my mouth, moving in a corkscrew pattern. We stayed in that position for a long time, we both came three times so far. Then we finally faced each other again, Fang reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

"No!" I whined, slapping his hand.

"Either condom or no sex, your choice." Fang said.

"Fine." I muttered, allowing him to grab the condom.

Once it was on, he slammed into me, from behind. He thrusted hard and squeezed my breast, while I moaned in ecstasy. His slender fingers pinched my nipples, causing me to moan louder. "That's right." He said, kissing up and down my back. "Moan louder for me." Which I did, in return to my moans he thrusted deeper and harder. I wanted to have a turn at being dominant, but Fang had his arms locked around my waist.

"F-Fang, let mee taakee over." I slurred/moaned.

"Not a chance." Fang replied, kissing the bases of my wings. "I'm doing you all night, remember?"

He did as he said, and we did it all night. I was glad that he at least let me take turns at being dominate, it was amazing. Fang laid next to me on the bed, huffing as he recovered. Fang had his arm draped over my stomach, he looked onto my eyes.

"I love you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said sleepily, also half-drunkly.


	70. Chapter 70

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I heard a knock from the door, I got out of bed and searched the floor for my clothes. The knock appeared again so I threw on Fang's shirt, closet thing I could find. I walked over to the door. When I opened it, no one was there, I heard the low knock again. I spun around and saw that it had come from the window, not the door like I thought it had. I turned around and I swear my heart stopped, Ari was at the window.

"Fang." I said, running over to the bed to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, he yawned and sat up. I pointed at the window, Fang looked over at it and turned pale. So I wasn't hallucinating, Ari was really outside the hotel window. He knocked again and mouthed something I couldn't make out, Fang got out of bed after finding his pants and went to the window.

"What do you want?" Fang asked, not even stunned that my dead brother was here.

"That's the welcome back I get?" Ari replied.

"You burned with Jeb how...how are you here?" I wondered, stepping next to Fang.

"I pulled up at the last minute, now can I come in my wings are killin me?" Ari answered.

I gestured for him to come in, but Fang protested. He stood in front of the window, not moving. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. "He's my brother, let him in." I told him. Fang glared at me for a moment, then left and went to the bathroom. Ari lifted one of his eye brows when he saw what I was wearing, not to mention the other pieces of clothes scattered about the room.

"I see you've been busy." He chuckled, sitting on the couch.

"Layla will be happy to see you, she kept asking when we'd see Mr. Wolf again." I change the subject.

"He-He, what about the boy? How are his wings doing?" Ari wondered.

"Better, he said they still hurt." I answered.

Ari and I talked more, Fang came out of the bathroom a little while later. He glared at Ari for a moment, then walked to the door. "I'm going to get the kids, takin'em to breakfast." He told me. I nodded and looked over at Ari, wondering if he were he was staying.

"So Ari, where are you hunkering down?" I asked.

"Nowhere really." He shrugged.

"Why don't you get a room in the hotel, they aren't that expensive?" I recommended.

"Don't have any money."

"You really are helpless aren't you?"

"Well what do you expect, I've depended on you since I was a kid."

I went silent, Ari was only seven when he shot himself. Mom had died when he was only a year old, since then I was the only one to take care of him. Jeb had pretty much neglected the fact that Ari was even his son, he still beat him though…but not as hard as he did when he beat me. He still had the scar over his left eye, from when Jeb tried to stab him with a knife…he was only five. I figured he could stay in here with me and Fang, Layla was also staying in here to now that I think about it. "I'm going to talk to Fang about it, but for your own good you should stay nearby. You shouldn't be in here when Fang is, just until I talk to him." I advised. He knew he didn't like having Ari here, I could feel it.

Owen's P.O.V

"Owen, Owen." I heard a voice say as someone shook my shoulder. "Hey buddy, time to wake up." I opened my eyes and saw dad, he looked pretty stressed. I sat up and scratched my head, dad stood straight up.

"What?" I yawned.

"Breakfast, c'mon, going to get your sister." He muttered.

"Want me to get the guys?"

"Only Gazzy, just gonna be me and you kids."

"What about mom?"

"Still sleeping."

I nodded and went to get Gazzy up, I was finally able to pull him out of the bed. When he dropped on the floor, it was like a stink bomb exploded. When Gazzy gasses, it reeks. Like, so bad you want to leap out a window and hope you hit a car. I covered my nose and started gagging, Iggy somehow managed to sleep through it.

"Geez bro, gas-mask much?" I coughed.

"Oops." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, oops."

"What's got you all grumpy?"

"Get dressed, dad said we're going to breakfast."

"Kay."

I went to find dad, he was in the living room-ish area getting Layla up. "Lay, come on sweetie, time to get up." Dad whispered. I watched from the corner, her little eyes opened and dad smiled at her. He still looked ticked, did he and mom get in a fight or something?

"Daddy, my tummy hurts." Layla mutter holding her stomach.

Dad picked her up, "Ahh, too much Halloween candy huh?"

"I didn't eat that many." She whined.

"How many did you have?"

"Twelve."

"To many kiddo, now let's go. We're gonna go eat."

Dad looked over at the corner I was behind, then he turned his head to the left. Telling me to come on, I didn't even know he knew I was there. I followed him, along with Angel and Gazzy.

"Dad we can't go to breakfast." I said suddenly.

"Why not Owen?" Dad asked looking down at me.

"Layla's still in her pajamas." I answered pointing at my sister.

"I'll take her to get changed, come on guys." He told us as he walked to his and mom's hotel room.

Fang's P.O.V

I didn't want to take the kids in there with fur-ball around, but when I opened the door no one was in the room. "Max." I called looking around. I saw the bathroom door open, Max's head poked out with a towel over it. Layla ran up to her and smiled to her, leaping onto her mother.

"Mommy!" Layla giggled.

"Hey sweetie." Max laughed, putting her arms around our daughter.

"You're going to come to breakfast with us now right?"

"Heck yeah, just let me get my hair dried."

"Yay!"

I smiled and walked over to them, picking up Layla. I sat her on the bed and dug through one of the packs, and then I gave her one of her favorite outfits. A pink ruffly tank top, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a ribbon she liked to tie in her hair, along with a pair of sandals. She smiled and took the clothes, when she tried to change into them. Max called her to the bathroom; Layla hopped off the bed and ran to her mother. "You can just hang guys; it'll take a while till their done." I told the kids. They nodded and scattered about the room, Owen sat in the corner of one of the room. He seemed kinda down, I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. He only talked with Max when he had a problem…all the kids did. Layla was the only one who'd come to me when there was a problem, was she the only one who liked me?

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I helped Layla get changed, she couldn't get the tank top on without getting her head stuck. She smiled at me when her head got through the hole, after she finished changing she tried to tie the ribbon in her hair. "Hold on sweetie, let me brush your hair first." I said grabbing the brush. I ran the brush through her soft blond hair, I forgot how strange her hair was. It was blond but it was tipped with black, it almost looked as though she'd put ink in her hair. Layla was the only one out of both our kids that looked kind of like me, Owen was practically Fang's clone in a little body.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Layla whined.

"I'm almost done sweetie, hold on." I said tying the ribbon in her pony tail.

I had a little bit of trouble getting it tied, I was never good at that. I opened the bathroom door and called Fang, he appeared and came into the bathroom.

"You summoned me?" He asked.

"I need you to tie Layla's ribbon, I can't get it." I told him.

"The great Maximum Ride can't tie a four year olds hair accessory?" He teased.

"Shut up." I threw a towel at him.

He tied the ribbon into her hair then shewed her off ones she was done, he cracked the bathroom door and stood at the sink. I was sitting on the rim of the tub drying my hair, I hated blow drying it because it took forever. I could see Fang clearly was pondering at something, I didn't know whether to ask him about it or no. Might as well.

Owen's P.O.V

I walked over to the door, Gazzy was teasing me because I was "talking in my sleep" last night. So I was getting ready to leave, my other siblings were sitting on the couch watching TV. I passed by the bathroom, and heard mom and dad talking. The door was cracked, I went over and peeked through the door. I saw mom sitting on the tub, and dad standing over the sink.

"Fang what's wrong, you obviously look like you need to talk." Mom said harshly.

"Nothing is wrong." Dad said. Dude even I can tell you're lying.

"Fang just tell me what's wrong, we're a team we tell each other everything remember." Mom said.

Dad let out a breath and walked over to the tub, he sat next to mom and was silent for a while. It looked like he wanted to say it, but didn't at the same time. His head dropped and his hands gripped the side of the tub, he sighed.

"I don't think any of the kids like me." He finally said.

"Fang what the heck are you talking about, they love you." Mom told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't get it Max, they aren't babies anymore!" Dad shot up and started pacing. "They're kids now, they think more, feel more. Layla is the only I think that actually likes me, Angel is ok around me, Gazzy makes it look like I want nothing to do with him, and Owen…"

"What about Owen?" Mom asked, gesturing for him to sit.

"_Yeah, what about Owen?_" I asked myself.

Dad went over and sat next to mom, he put his hand over his eyes. I saw him do that sometimes when he got agitated or upset, he didn't do it often though. I waited to hear what he was going to say, he didn't say anything for maybe three minutes. He just laid his head on mom's shoulder, thinking for a minute. It almost looked like mom and dad had switched positions, mom was usually the one who would get upset and go to dad for comfort, but this time… dad acted like a different person. When he wasn't around mom he was closed and dark, but when he was with her he was more open and seemed less stressed.

"Fang come on, talk to me. Why do you think Owen hates you?" Mom wondered.

"I don't know… maybe I don't give him enough attention, maybe he's jealous of Layla." Dad ranted.

"Fang I think you're over reacting, the kids all love you. Remember you were the one who helped get Angel and Gazzy out of the school, you helped Angel when she had that shell in her foot, you protected us when Jeb nearly killed us, and you practically died for them. You were by Layla and Owen's side the moment you put them in me, the moment you helped bring them into this world. You worried about them, you took care of them, you answered their cries, you played with them, and you've fought for them. Remember when they when they were a few months old, and Owen got his arm stuck in the crib? You were the one who got his arm out, and you chased away the moth scaring Layla. There's no reason in the world for you to think that they hate you, not even for a minute. They love you a lot, more than you know." Mom said softly, then she kissed dad on the forehead. "I think it's just been with everything going on, it's got you stressed. Maybe you should go take a nap, I'll take the kids to breakfast."

"No, I'll go too." Dad put his arm around mom and smiled, then he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Max."

Dad got up and pat mom on the head, then he walked to the door. I quickly ran over to the others and sat on the bed, making it look like I wasn't ease dropping. Dad came over and walked to the couch, he picked up Layla and smiled as she laughed. "Make room for daddy." He said sitting down. Angel was on the left side of him, Gazzy was on the floor, and Layla was on his lap. "Hey Owen." Dad said, looking at me as he patted the seat next to him. "Why don't you come over here and sit next to me?" I got up from the bed, and sat next to him. I knew it would have hurt him if I said no, even if he wouldn't show it. I laid my head on his side, he smiled and put his arm around me. I was tired so I closed my eyes for a minute, frowning. Did dad really think I hated him?


	71. Chapter 71

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom after finally getting my hair dry, I saw Fang sitting on the couch with the kids. Layla was on his lap, Angel and Owen at his sides, and Gazzy on the floor. I laughed, they were all so cute. I wanted to take a picture, but I didn't have a camera. So instead I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture, before Fang could notice I put it away. He looked over at me and smirked; I walked over and picked up Owen. I sat down with him on my lap, he was sleeping soundly.

"Fang I'm really worried about him." I said brushing Owen's hair out of his face.

"What's to worry about?" Fang asked.

"You haven't noticed he's more tired than usual, or that he's more secluded?"

"He's fine Max, you're just paranoid."

"I am not!"

Owen shifted in my arms, making me remember to whisper. I picked him up and carried him to the bed; I laid him down and covered him up. I looked back as I felt an arm go around my waist; Fang was leaning over me giving me a smile. He kissed my cheek and walked to one of the windows, Layla grabbed his hand as he spread his wings.

"Daddy going?" She asked.

"I'll be gone for a little while, just going for a fly." He told her as he pat her head.

"Angel, you're in charge for right now. I need to talk with Fang for a minute." I said walking over to the window.

"Okay Max." Angel smiled.

I grabbed Fang by the arm and practically dragged him out of the room, when I got the window open I snapped out my wings. Fang and I flew to the roof, Fang obviously needed to get his head fixed. We sat on the roof, our wings spread out behind us. I leaned against Fang and breathed in; it was so peaceful when it was just us two. Fang put his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him, I now sat in his lap the color of a strawberry. Fang laid his head on mine, and held me close to him. I could feel the heat of his body seep from his shirt and transfer to my body, he was always so warm and I never understood how. I didn't care, I loved it.

"Hey Fang…I was thinking." I began to say.

"Of?" Fang asked holding me.

"Since it's summer why don't we rent a lake house?"

"I don't know Max, won't that remind everyone a little too much of home?"

"Well it's better than sleeping in hotels or on the street, just think about it."

"I guess you're right, little miss leader."

Fang looked down at me smirking; I laughed and playfully slapped him. We stayed there for a little while and just held each other really; Fang had his arms around me. Then I got an idea, I stood up and stood in front of him. "Today we'll have a family day, just you, me, and the kids." I told him. He looked at me weird for a moment, and then nodded. It had been a while since all of us had family time, and I mean family time away from the rest of the Flock. Fang and I sat there a little longer; I kissed Fang on the cheek and looked into his eyes. After he was back to his usual self, we went to get the kids.

"So where are we gonna go?" Fang asked.

"What about a picnic, it'll give us a chance to get some air after being cooped up in that hotel room?" I suggested.

Fang nodded, then gave me his signature smirk.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just glad that I….have you by my side." He muttered.

I smiled then climbed into the hotel room through the open window, wait open? I closed the window when Fang and I left, why was it open?! I surveyed the room; none of the kids were in sight. I glanced at Fang, he was tense and in a fight ready position. Suddenly there was a thud, my eyes shot to one of the other rooms. I walked over to it, my eyes narrowed. I opened the door and saw two little bodies and one big body fall out. "Ari?!" I shouted in surprise. I thought he had left, why was he here? I looked at Fang, only to find him glaring at me.

Fang's P.O.V

When Ari dropped onto the floor in front of me, I immediately looked at Max. She must have been hiding him, how was he even here? Oh yeah…forgot he explained that. I narrowed my eyes at Max, and then looked at the fleabag. Layla was on top of him laughing, Owen was lying on the ground next to Ari. "Kids get away from him." I ordered. Where was Angel and Gazzy, neither of them were in sight.

"Fang calm down, it's just Ari." Max told me.

"We'll talk later." I said pulling both kids away from him. "Go find the other two."

Max looked sad for a minute, and then she just left. I grabbed Ari by the back of the shirt and flung him out the window, then slammed it shut and locked it. I felt something tug on my leg; I looked down and saw Layla looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy mad?" She asked crying.

"No." I said picking her up, I sat her down on the couch. "Which one of you let him in?"

Neither of them spoke.

"I'm not mad; just tell me which one of you let him in?" I asked.

"Layla and Angel did, I told them, not to but she and Angel let him in." Owen answered.

Layla slapped Owen; I would have to if he threw me under the bus like that. I looked at Layla with a stern look; she knew Ari was unwelcome here.

"Layla you know better, Ari is not welcome here." I told her.

She pouted, "But Mommy likes him."

"Whether your mother allows it or not, he's not welcome near any of us!" I snapped.

"Why daddy mad, why don't you like Mr. Wolf?!" Layla cried.

I was about to say something, but Max walked in with Angel and Gazzy. When Max saw our daughter crying, she went into mama bear mode. Mama bear Max was aimed at me, great. Layla shot up from the couch and ran to her mother; she clutched onto Max's leg and sobbed. Max bent down and picked Layla up, she cradled her while glaring daggers at me.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" She asked.

"Daddy was yelling, because I let Mr. Wolf in." She said meekly.

"Fang out in the hall, now." Max ordered sternly.

I sighed and walked out to the hallway, Max came out a few minutes later. She narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips, one thing she did to show she was agitated. It was silent; all she did was glare at me.

"Fang don't get angry at Layla because she let Ari in, she's only four. You know she likes Ari, why not have him around them he is there uncle?" Max stated.

"Uncle my ass, that mutt is **not** coming anywhere near my kids." I growled.

"Fang they're my kids too, and Ari is my brother, he won't hurt them." Max snapped.

"Okay then if he won't hurt them, why did he kidnap them?"

"Fang you don't know that."

"Max he's dangerous, your brother or not he's an Eraser. He is the enemy, we can't let him near anyone in the Flock."

"Cut him some slack Fang, he's only seven!"

"Well he needs to cut down on the vegetables, because he's one big harry seven year old."

Max clenched her fist and went into the room; she closed the door before I could get in. Great, I managed to piss off mama bear. Fun. I used the key card and got into the room, when I did I saw Max herd the kids together and put on their jackets. "Where ya going?" I asked her. She didn't answer, she only walked out of the room. Holding Layla, holding Angel's hand, Gazzy walking beside her, and Owen walking behind her. I stood in the room and watched them leave, I sighed and followed them. Max walked the kids down to the main lobby, then into the dining area. After they all sat at a table and got their food, I joined them. When I sat at the table, I was wishing I hadn't. Layla scooted closer to her mother, and burrowed herself into Max's arm. Owen looked at his plate, Angel didn't touch her food, and Gazzy looked around the room.

Great. Now they all hate me.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

When Layla told me Fang had yelled at her for letting Ari in, I nearly slapped him on the spot. He had told me not to take my anger or frustration out on the kids, and then there he goes and does it himself! When he sat at the table with us, the atmosphere was tense. Layla burrowed into my arm, which surprised me. She was always happy to have her father sit next to her, but this time she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

I could see the hurt in Fang's eyes, he just continued to eat as if it were nothing. I knew he was probably thinking, "Great now they all hate me." Once everyone finished eating in silence, I went up to our level and told Ella we were having a family day and that the rest of the Flock could do whatever they wanted. She nodded, and wished me good luck. The good luck thing, probably because I have four little bird-kids to look after.

Before we left I went to Fang and I's hotel room and packed a picnic basket, there wasn't one in the hotel room so I improvised with a paper bag. I decided I'd buy one while we were out, I went back downstairs and gasped. Fang stood in the middle of the lobby, neither of the kids were near him. They were sitting in the chairs around the lobby, I decided that for the sake of Family time. I'd be mad at Fang later. I walked up and put my arm around his, locking our elbows together.

"Come on guys, time to go." I called to the kids. They all got up and followed us, Layla did something that made me smile. She walked next to Fang and reached up for his hand, her little hand wrapped around his. Fang smiled down at her and held her hand as we walked. When we got outside the six of us disappeared into a clutter of trees, then spread our wings.

Fang flew behind the kids, and I flew in front of them. Fang and I had decided on a different flight pattern, instead of our usual V shape. We had a V with a dot in the middle, the kids were in between us so that nothing could get them without one of us knowing. I looked back at everyone as I flew, Layla was having a little bit of trouble staying aloft. I was going to fly back and help her, but Fang beat me to it.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he pointed at his wings as her spoke. Then Layla nodded and did what he had told her I guess, I turned my head and focused in flying.  
"Mom?" I suddenly heard from behind me. I looked back and saw Owen flying behind me, he looked sad.

"What's wrong Owen?" I asked him.

"Does dad really think we hate him?" He replied.

"Layla, Angel, Gasman, come here." I called.

They all came over to me, Fang was far away so I figured I'd get my chance to tell them. They all looked at me and waited for me to speak, I sighed.

"Listen guys, I know your all upset with your father. But at least act like you're having fun with him here, he thinks you all hate him." I told them.

"We don't hate him." Angel said.

"Do you all know why I decided we'd have a family day?"

"So daddy know we don't hate him?" Layla answered.

I nodded, we found a little area to land in. There was a lake, a huge field, and trees completely surrounding it. When everyone landed, all four of the kids bomb-rushed Fang. Literally knocking him down, Layla and Owen were around his neck and Angel and Gazzy had their arms wrapped around his chest. "We love you!" They shouted in union. Fang put his arms around all of them, and smiled as he laid his head against theirs. I stood over them and smiled, then I gasped on the inside. Fang had tears in his eyes, the little drop of water at on his eye lids as he hugged our kids. I set up the picnic area over near the lake, Fang came over with all the kids and they all sat down. I explained to the kids about the idea of us getting a home like the last one, only better.

"Mommy, can Mr. Wolf come with us?" Layla asked.

"I'll think about it sweetie." I told her.

We all ate sandwiches and laughed at the jokes Gazzy told us, then we ate cupcakes for desert, then out of know where Gazzy let one rip and Angel and Owen threw him in the lake. "Take a bath!" Angel shouted. I laughed and then felt Fang slip his arm around me as we watched the kids, then Fang narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have some icing on your cheek." He answered.

"I'll get it." I said grabbing a napkin.

I stopped before I could reach it, Fang started licking the icing off of my cheek. Right in front of the kids! I pushed him away and grabbed a napkin, and wiped what was left of it off. "I can get it myself Fang." I said a little harsher than I had planned. Fang understood and moved himself away, he sat next to me but didn't say anything. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I wondered.

He looked at me, "I know where we can go."


	72. Chapter 72

Fang's P.O.V

"Where?" They all asked.

"It'll take us a couple of days to get there, but it's a really nice place." I replied.

Max continued to gaze at me in confusion, I didn't want to tell her yet. It was going to be a huge surprise. After we finished eating, we called the kids to come out of the lake. Gazzy was dripping wet from getting dunked, also meaning his wings would be wet so he'd have trouble flying.

"We'll camp out here till Gazzy's wings dry." Max announced.

"Okay." The kids said all together.

"Saw a cave when we landed, we can sleep there." I told Max.

She nodded and we went to it, you had to fly to get up to the ledge, either that or climb. Max and I picked up Gazzy and flew to the mouth of the cave, the kids went inside and laid out the picnic blanket, making a bed I guess. Max walked to the mouth and spread her wings, "I'm going to get firewood." She announced. I quickly grabbed her arm before she could go, she looked back at me and I simply shook my head. It was nighttime same time she was raped, it made me paranoid thinking of her going out again.

"I'll go, you stay with the kids." I told her.

"Fang unlike you I'm not scared of woods at night," Then she smirked. "I'll be back in five, okay."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." I said a little colder than I wanted.

She caught onto what I meant, her eyes gasped while her face stayed calm. She grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out of the cave; the kids knew something had made Max go into angry bear mode. So they stayed in the cave, when Max and I were alone, she punched me in the gut.

"The hell was that for?" I demanded.

"For bringing that up, you know I don't want to hear about that." She snapped.

"I'll get the firewood; just stay with the kids alright?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

I didn't want us to fight again, so I tried changing the subject. That go be slammed against the outside of the cave, and Max with her elbow on my throat.

"Don't try an change the subject on me, I am not weak or afraid. I could have gotten the firewood by now, if you weren't being so over-protectively paranoid." She said quietly.

I tripped her and pinned her to the wall, "I'm not being paranoid, I'm looking out for you. How do you know there's not like, a rapist or something in the woods down there?"

"Then I'll beat the living daylights out of it."

"I'm worried okay, I worry every time you leave the house without me with you. At night I check every hour to see If you still have nightmares or are crying."

Max's eyes softened before her face did, "Fang I know your worried, but I'll be ok. I promise this time."  
I gave her a leveled look, despite still feeling on edge. I let her go, and I stayed with the kids. I sat at the mouth of the cave, waiting for Max to get back. Layla looked over at me from the bed where her siblings slept, she got up and came over to me.

"Daddy not sleeping?" She asked.

"Not till mommy gets back." I said replied patting her head.

"Daddy worried 'bout mommy?" She wondered.

I nodded and picked her up, sitting her in my lap. She giggled and hugged me, then yawned sleepily. "Sleep sweetie, daddy's got you." I told her softly. She nodded and curled against my chest, nuzzling me as she went to sleep. I smiled. I always had a soft spot for Layla, when she was born she was so small. The doctors didn't think she'd make it, but she did. I held my sleeping daughter and glanced over at Max and I's three other kids, each of them were fast asleep. After five minutes Max came back with the firewood, I tucked Layla in next to Owen, then went over to Max. Once a fire lit up the dark cave, Max and I sat against the wall in front of it. The light orange, yellow, and red flames eliminated Max's features. I put my arm around her; she shook as a cold wind blew.

"I'm worn out." She muttered, dropping her head on my shoulder.

I chuckled and kissed her temple, "Sleep, I'll take first watch."

Max nodded and laid her head against my chest; I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms tightly around her. I kissed her forehead and laid my head on top of hers; she smiled and closed her eyes. I held her for a while, and then tucked her in with our kids. I walked to the mouth of the cave, and spread my wings. I glanced back at my sleeping family; I closed my eyes and jumped. I did a once around, to make sure no danger was near. I didn't see anyone or anything, so I went back.

Max was still sleeping, as were the kids. I thought about taking us back to the hotel, but I figured a night in the fresh air would be best. Relieve some of the stress. Suddenly the sound of ringing was brought to my attention, I looked around with my eyes narrowed. Then I chilled a bit when I realized it was just Max's cell phone ringing, I quickly went over to her and pulled it out of her back pocket so it wouldn't wake them. I opened the phone and saw it was an unknown number calling, I moved to hit the answer button, but the phone went back to its home screen. I stared at it for a minute, and couldn't help but smile. It was a picture from when all of the kids and I were sitting on the couch at the hotel, Max must have snuck a picture when I wasn't looking. Then the caller screen appeared again, and it was from the same number. I spread my wings and flew outside, I answered the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Deep Creek Hot Springs in Arizona, you have a reservation for all eight of you." A deep voice said.

Then the phone hung up…what the crap? I shook my head and flew back to my family, when I got to the cave and tucked in my wings. Max sat up rubbing her eyes, she looked over at me and yawned. "Why don't you rest, I'll take over." She yawned. I walked over to her and shook my head, I laid her back down and kissed her forehead. I covered her up with my jacket, the kids had the blanket and she had nothing but a corner. "Sleep, I got it." I told her. I sat next to her, just till she fell asleep. She sat up again, I sighed and grabbed the side of her head and laid it against my leg. She blushed, and curled her hand against her cheek.

"Max, get some sleep." I told her again.

"No, you need sleep." Max said trying to lift her head up.

"I'm fine, rest okay." I whispered, running my hand over her hair.

She eventually let go of her stubbornness, I watched as her brown eyes closed slowly. Enabling her sleep state, she fell asleep against my leg. I felt her nuzzle me a bit while she tried to sleep, I smiled and covered her more with my jacket when she shivered. She was so peaceful when she slept, it was almost unreal how beautiful she looked. I pulled her closer towards me, until she was in my lap. I couldn't help it, she was just so irresistible to hold in my arms. I laid my hand on top of hers, watching her sleep. Brushing some blood hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, smiling as she nuzzled and curled up against my chest.


	73. Chapter 73

**_Heyyyyyy! Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block Xc, but here's chap 73. I don't own the Deep Creek Hot Springs. Warning: lemony goodness ;)_**

* * *

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Do I have to wear this?" Fang asked coldly.

"If I have to so do you." I replied.

We were at Deep Creek Hot Springs in Arizona; Fang said he'd gotten an anonymous call saying we had a reservation or something. All us girls were in one room, and the guys were in the one next door. I was tired and didn't know what to do. Fang had been really worn out and hadn't slept a lot last night, he took watch the whole night. I offered to let him sleep, but he insisted that I rest. Fang was now whining that he had to wear one of the robes the people made you wear, I didn't want to wear it either. My robe was blue with dark blue flowers on the bottom, Fang's was black with bamboo and birds.

"Where are you going Fang?" I asked looking over at him.

"One of the springs, wanna come?" He shrugged.

"Mammy going with daddy?" Layla wondered looking up at me.

I nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

"I wanna go too!" Nudge cheered.

Soon all eight of us were walking down the hall to the springs, it was really nice actually. There were separate pools divided by huge rocks, it was really pretty. Iggy, Owen, Gazzy, and Fang went to the guy's side. The girls and I went to our area, but Layla struggled over my shoulder to try and go with Fang. "Mommy, I wanna go with daddy." She said. I told her she couldn't because it was the guy's side; she pouted a bit and then agreed to go with me and the others. The four of us sat in the warm water, steam radiated from it when we sat down. It was so relaxing; I felt my tight muscles slowly loosen up. I leaned against one of the rocks, sighing peacefully.

"This feels so good!" Nudge shrieked.

"It really helps your muscles." Ella added.

"What's wrong Max, you seem more zoned out?" Angel asked.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about Fang. He's been more stressed out and tense lately, last night he got no sleep at all last night and hasn't since we...left home." I froze for a moment, remembering that day.

"Mommy...daddy sick." Layla said tugging on my arm.

"What do you mean sweetie, how is daddy sick?" I asked.

"Daddy no sleep in long time, so daddy no healthy." Layla replied.

I couldn't even remember the last time Fang had slept; it had been a long time. The girls and I stayed in the water for about thirty minutes, and then went to our room to eat. After we ate till we almost imploded, everyone was out like lights. I heard the guys going to their room; I got up and went to the door so I could talk to Fang.

"Should we really leave Fang there, what if something happens to him?" Gazzy asked.

"You know him, he'll be fine." Iggy answered.

Then their words faded as they entered their room, was Fang still outside? I looked over at a window and saw it was dark out, what would he still be doing outside? I opened the door and bumped into Owen; he rubbed his head and looked up at me.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Hey Owen," I said getting on my knees. "Do you know where your father is?"

"He's still at the pool, why?"

I nodded then kissed the top of his head, "Thanks, now go to bed."

He went to his room and closed the door; I walked outside to the springs. I couldn't go inside, since it's the guy side duh. But I peeked over one of the rocks and didn't see anyone; Fang was leaned against one of the rocks. His eyes were closed and his head was wet, I assumed he had gone underwater a few times. Suddenly his eyes opened, and glanced around.

"I know you're there Max." Fang said allowed.

"What gave me away?" I smirked.

"I could hear you breathing." He replied.

I climbed over the rock and landed in the water and went over to him, he smirked and wrapped his arms around me when I got to him.

"Maximum Ride, breaking the rules?" He teased.

"Shut up, since when do I follow rules." I splashed him.

He pinned my wrist over my head and kissed my neck, "You listen to me when I pleasure you."

"Not all the time." I laughed.

Fang laughed, then held me in his arms tightly. His warm lips lay against mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck. I suddenly heard a familiar pair of voices talking, and headed this way! Fang gestured for me to leave the water, before I got out he kissed me softly. "Meet me later, we'll continue then." He smirked.

Fang's P.O.V

I watched till Max disappeared, I wanted to chase after her and do bad things to her. She was in a towel can you blame me? I got out of the water and went to the room I shared with Ig, Gaz, and Owen. I bumped into Owen on my way back, he fell onto the ground and rubbed his back.

"Again." He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry bud, you alright?" I asked, offering my hand down to help him off the floor.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Have you seen you're mother anywhere?" I wondered, looking around.

Owen shook his head, then yawned. I hustled him off to bed, little guy couldn't even stand without nearly falling over. Once he was in bed, I closed the door silently and prowled the halls. Being in separate rooms made me uneasy, how was I supposed to know if something would happen to Max and the girls? Exactly, I wouldn't. I peeked in on the girls; I saw three bodies lying in the beds. I saw Ella, Nudge, and Layla. I went into a slight panic, that's what happened when I didn't know where Max was.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep; my nerves were all sorts of wound up. I decided to go into one of the sauna room things; maybe it would help me chill out. I sat down wrapped in a towel; I took in a deep breath then let it out. I was tired out of my mind, but I was so worked up and worried so I couldn't sleep. Suddenly the door opened, immediately I went into attack-me-and-I'll-knock-your-block-off mode. I saw a familiar head of black come into the sauna, I slightly relaxed.

"Yo." He said smirking.

"Hey." I said leaning against the wall.

Fang came over and sat next to me, I didn't notice he was only in a towel until he put me on his lap. He held me tightly against his bare chest, while I sat there more red than a tomato. Fang just smirked and chuckled a bit, pressing his lips against my forehead. I smiled and just laid my head on his shoulder, I kissed his cheek.

"Wanna pick up where we left off?" He muttered.

"Sure." I replied.

His warm lips moved down to my neck, and a small moan escaped my throat. I felt Fang smirk against my skin, his hands wondered to my towel and he began pulling it down. He then began touching me, I moaned but tried to stay silent, who knew if anyone was near and could hear us? Fang was leaning forward so much that I fell onto the floor; Fang was over me holding me tightly as he was half leaning half lying down. He laid me on the floor, lying on top of me. Fang lifted my arms, and had them over my head. His fingers intertwined with mine, He kissed me passionately. His tongue played with mine, and I heard a little growl come from him. I wrapped my arms around my neck, and then felt him plunge into me.

"What, no foreplay?" I asked.

"I'll foreplay if you want me to." He said brushing some hair out of my face.

"Whatever you wanna do, I don't care." I muttered.

"Do you not want to; you seem kind of out of it?" He wondered, moving slowly.

I shook my head a bit "I'm just a bit tired, sorry."

"It's okay." Fang smirked as he began kissing me. "I'll just have to make you focused"

He pulled out just when I was getting ready to release; I whimpered which caused him to chuckle. Fang's warm lips locked against mine, a kiss so passionate I nearly fainted. I felt his hands begin to wander my body, a moan escaping my throat as he growled.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I got some good news! I'm gonna do a squeal once this story hits 75 chapters. XD  
**_


	74. Chapter 74

Fang's P.O.V

I felt the adrenaline pump trough my body as I flew with Max and the others, it was time we find our new home. Iggy had gotten his sight back, took the lunatic nearly three hours to stop crying. I mean I know he's happy and all, but really three hours? I did a quick head check as we flew, Max told me to do it every so often. I counted seven, then eight counting myself. Meaning everyone was here. I led the way, Max was with the kids. It was three in the morning, we had to move fast, being in that hotel made me schizophrenic. The only thing keeping me going…was my family. I glanced back at them. Max was helping Layla fly, Owen had his arms crossed thinking, Angel was talking to Iggy, Gazzy was doing loops, and Nudge was rambling about some new fashion magazine. Then there was Ari, turns out he had been the deep voice on the phone the other night. No idea how the bastard got my number, Max probably gave it to him after she broke her phone…don't ask. Long story.

"Daddy how much longer, my wings hurt." Lalya chimed.

"Almost sweetie." I answered.

"Faaaaaaaaaang I'm super super super super hungry" Nudge whined.

"We'll stop and get a bite to eat, it wouldn't hurt." Max said.

I nodded and looked for a restaurant we could stop at, I spotted a McDonalds. I called to the others and let them know when to land; we landed in an abandoned parking lot. Upon landing, Layla tripped a bit and fell. Luckily she caught my leg before she could hit the ground; I laughed a bit and helped her up. "Careful Lay." I told her. She giggled and nodded, then held my hand. She looked up at me, tilting her head. I picked her up, figuring that was what she wanted. Being like the monkey she is, she climbed up and rode on my shoulders. Max walked next to me, holding Angel's hand.

"How much longer until we get to our new home mommy?" Layla asked.

"Not too much longer, right Fang?" Max said looking at me.

I nodded.

After we shuffled everyone into the restaurant, we waited in line and ordered. After grabbing our mountain of burgers, fries, and shakes, we sat at a table. Gazzy and Iggy had a burger eating contest, seeing who could shove more burgers into their mouths. Angel was talking to Nudge, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Owen was silent, sitting next to his mother. Max was tearing apart a burger like she hadn't eaten in a month, not even slowing down to swallow.

"Geez Max, show the burger some mercy." I chuckled.

She swallowed, "Shut up." She took another bite. "I'm hungry ok."

"You'll blow up like a balloon if you keep eating like that." I teased.

That got me ten fries in the face.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I wiped some ketchup off of Owen's cheek, but he didn't seem to care. I was wondering what was wrong with him; he hadn't said a word in four days. Not a moment went by that he didn't remind me of his father, I glanced at Fang. Layla had finished her food, so Fang decided to buy her a cookie. He held her hand and walked her back to the table, Laya jumped up and down.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy got me a cookie!" Layla cheered, holding up a chocolate chip cookie.

"Did you thank daddy?" I asked her.

Fang nodded then handed me a bag, "Got you one two Maxie."

"Fine I see how it is, glad to know this is where our relationship has come to." Iggy sniffled, turning away.

Fang sighed and everyone laughed, "Fine I'll be the cookie man and buy everyone a cookie sheesh."

After everyone ate and all, we decided to leave and head to our new home. Layla was wiped out, so was Owen. I decided to carry Layla, while Fang carried Owen. An hour passed, and we landed. The eight of us were standing in a large grassy field, right near an ocean.

"Fang there's nothing here, what the hell?!" I snapped.

"Exactly, we're gonna build our new house." Fang said.

"So we go from mutants to construction workers, oh man that sounds so fun. Especially when I'm blind." Iggy scowled.

"Calm down, just think about it. If we build our house, no one will know where it is but us." Fang explained.

I thought for a moment then sighed, looking at my Flock. "Fang makes a good point, now I know this is impossible, but we gotta put our minds to it."

Everyone groaned, and then we all decided that for the meantime, we'd spend some time near the ocean. Since it was getting dark, we made camp down by the shore. It was cool and the air was crisp, perfect for a night under the stars. The eight of us gathered around the fire, Nudge and Angel slept curled up around Iggy. Gazzy and Owen were lying by themselves fast asleep, while Layla was lying in my arms. Fang got up and picked up Owen, laying him beside Layla, when he laid down I laid my head on his chest. Fang smiled and twirled his hands through my hair, looking down at me and our sleeping kids.

"So what's the plan Max?" Fang asked. "I mean after we get the house built and done."

"Just do what we've been doing I guess." I replied.

"You mean survive." He answered.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I was wiped out and not in the mood to do anything but sleep; Fang closed his left arm around me, then extended his wings. Trapping heat between them in case I got cold at night, I smiled a bit, and then fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Fang's P.O.V

~~~3 years later~~~

"Mom! Tell Owen to stay out of my room!" Layla screamed throughout the house.

"Owen stay out of your sister's room!" Max yelled.

I sighed and took a swig of soda, Layla and Owen kept butting head with each other. This was already the third time today that Max had to yell at them, now they were both seven but looked ten. I stood up and walked over to them, I put my hand on each of their heads.

"Ok, ok, guess guys. Calm down," I looked at Owen. "Stay out of your sister's room, or ask before you go in there." Then I looked at Layla. "Don't go screaming to your mother, just tell him you don't want him in there."

"Ok dad." They both sighed.

I patted their heads, "Alright, now go play."

They both ran off and Max sighed, "Remind me why we had kids?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You know you love'em."

She smiled then looked out the window; we'd finally got our house done. It was a two story house, with a great view of the ocean. When it was sunset, we would all go out and fly over the water. Iggy had his sight back; he balled like a baby for an hour because of how happy he was. Shortly after that…Ella broke up with him. She couldn't handle the Erasers and stuff that had been hunting us down, so she moved back with her and Max's grandmother. He didn't seem to down about it, I guess he just wanted what was best for her. Nudge was her usual chatter-box self, although she'd gotten into dating, not getting into that. Gazzy, oh gosh, that kid has a bomb problem. He and Iggy are allegedly making "Eraser-be-gone", which really we haven't seen any Erasers since we moved here.

Angel was outside most of the time, out of all of us she flew the most. She was saying her wings hurt when she had them tucked in for more than an hour, Max was worried about her, but she just let Angel do her own thing. Layla was working on her flying; she still messed up on turning and landing.

Angel's P.O.V

"Hey Layla, wanna race?" I called to her when she came running outside.

"Yeah!" She yelled leaping into the air, flapping her brown wings.

"Ready?"

"Totally."

I counted to three, the yelled go. We were pretty tied the majority of the race, till we got to the large maple tree. We both turned, "Whoa!" Layla shouted as she crashed into the tree. I flew over to the tree and landed on the branch, when I saw her, I couldn't help but giggle. Layla was lying upside down against the trunk of the tree, covered in tree sap and leafs. She laughed to then tried to untangle her wings from the branches, her wings were covered in sap as well. "Oh my god." I gasped when I saw one of the branches had gone through her wing. She tried to move it, but screamed in pain. "Hold on, I'll go get Max." I told her. She nodded, and tried not to cry. I flew down to the house, and ran inside.

"Max Max Max!" I screamed running to her.

"Angel what is it?" She asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Layla and I were racing, and s-she turn and f-flew into a tree. One of the braches went through her wing, she hurt!" I panicked.

"It's ok sweetie, Fang and I will go get her." She said running past me.

Fang followed behind her, when we got outside I showed them which branch she was on.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

I flew to the branch Layla was on, I gasped when I saw the branch staked through her left wing. Terror was in her eyes, her body trembling. "Shh, it's alright baby. I'll get your wing free." I said tucking some hair behind her ear. I heard a pair of wings and looked back at Fang; he asked how bad it was. I just shook my head, not wanting to say how bad in front of her. Fang tucked his wings in and walked on the branch; he held Layla's hand and smiled softly at her. "It's ok sweetie, mommy's going to get your wing free, just squeeze my hand when it hurts." He told her. She nodded, and then I grabbed her wing.

"Ow!" She screamed, squeezing Fang's hand.

"Shh, I know sweetie." I said. "Just hang in there."

"I'm sorry mommy." She muttered.

"Hey it was an accident; you don't have to apologize Layla." Fang said.

After ten minutes, I finally managed to get her wing out. There was blood and tree sap all over her wing, Fang and I helped her down from the tree. "Go inside and get cleaned up sweetie, I'll take care of your wing after words." I told her. She nodded then hugged me and Fang, then went inside. Owen came out a minute later, he ran up to us.

"What happened to Layla, her wing's all jacket up?" He said.

"She had a flying accident, she'll be fine." Fang answered.

"Oh, ok." He said. "Have you seen Gasman anywhere?"

"I think He's down at the-" I paused when a bomb explosion went off. "beach"

Owen spread his wings and flew down; I sighed and went inside and upstairs to help Layla with her wing.

* * *

**_Hey guys, ok so this is the last chapter of A New Life And A New Love. But I swear I will post the first chapter of the sequal either tonight or tomorrow. So don't grab those tissue boxes yet! XD  
_**


End file.
